Between Two Worlds
by durinsdaughter2469btw
Summary: Philicia Anderson was just a normal girl who fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield on the big screen. What happens when she meets a kindly old man in a movie theatre and gets taken to Middle Earth. Read as Thorin and Philicias love story unfolds. against all odds and imminent danger.
1. Chapter 1

What as mess I had to re write all of the prolouge and chapter 1. The good thing is I get to revise the whole chapter. So enjoy the Story and be sure to review . Thank, you.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hobbit characters only my OFC The rest belong to the fabulious Tolkein. This is my first Fanfiction so please try and read despite all the mistakes I will make .I am reediting and correcting and thank you for reading your support is greatly appreciated. Respectfully, Durinsdaughter 2469

The Village of Bree,Near the borders of The Shire

Mid Janurary

Between Two World's- Prolouge

The Village of man was a quant place at it's best. The buildings were delipidated and in disrepair. The rain was coming down in a terrenteral downpour flooding the cobblestone streets as people moved to and fro going about their business. No one paid any mind to the hooded figure walking down the street. The dwarf concealed in a heavy leather cloak shivered in the pouring rain as he approached The Prancing Pony. He tilted his head up a little and a pair of mezmorizing Sapphire Blue eye's glanced at the sighn above. He made his way into the tavern his stomach grumbling from hunger and day's of long hard travel. He sat down at a secluded table as a plate of hot food and a mug of ale were placed before him.

The tavern maid was polite as she brought his food.

"There you go ,anything else you need just let me know."

The dwarf politely thanked her and began eating with a ravenous hunger. He noticed she had looked older than her year's more than likely from working in this place for far to long . As he lit his pipe he did not fail to notice the two shifty eyed men on both sides of him watching every move he made malcontent in their faces. The lantern light's shined through the windows and allowed the dwarf a good look at them as he memorized their faces . His head slowly turned to the right and then to the left The warmpth of the blazing hearth behind him lousing its heat as his hand reached for the hilt of his sword propped up on the side of the table. The dwarf was startled as a tall man in a grey robe and pointed hat sat down in ftont of him.

" Mind if I join you?" He asked.

The dwarf exaled a breath of relief and surprise.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf,Gandalf the grey." The wizard offered. The dwarf looked up as he said.

"I know who you are."He quietly spoke.

"Well now, this is a fine chance." Gandalf proudly lamented."So tell me,what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

Thorin cast his eye's downward before answering The wizard's question. " I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wild's near Dunland. He said hope and remore combining together in his deep tone. " I went looking,found no sighn of him." He breathed his voice pained with concern.

" Thorin , it has been a very long time since anything but rumor of Thrain. Thorin's memory remembered the battle at Moria's gates where so many dwarves had been slauhtered. He had looked for his father amoung the missing but his body had never turned up. could it be possible.

" He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said confidently. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" The Dwarf King demanded . Gandalf informed him of his last conversation with Eebor's Crowned Prince.

"I urged Thrain to march upon Erebor and I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland. Gandalf told Thorin how he had urged Thrain to unite the dwarves and kill the dragon. Thorin pondered the wizard's advice before answering as he pushed his empty plate aside reaching for his mug of ale. He took a slow drink first.

"This is no chance meeting, is it?" Thorin said rather gruffly.

'No it is not."Gandalf answered . Thorins eye caught the writing and he stared at the parchment." The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dagon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later darker mind's will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters while I was traveling on the Great Road. They mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf slid the parchment closer to Thorin.

"I imagine they regretted that." Thorin breathed watching as Gandalf scooted the parchment over to him.

"One of them was carrying a message. It is black speech." Thorin looked at the writing then back to the wizard. He went to touch the message but recoiled his hand as if not wanting to touch something so vulgar.

"A promise of payment." Gandalf informed him.

"For what?" Thorin asked him his hand slightly shaking.

"Your head" The wizard said curtly. Thorin looked up at Gandalf fear written upon his striking face. "Someone want's you dead Thorin. You can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have might and power. Retake Erebor! Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf famalies. Demand they stand by their oath!" Gandalf pushed Thorin for an answer.

"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel ,THE ARKENSTONE . " He said raising his voice louder. " It is the only thing that will unite them. Gandalf watched as the two men who had been keeping their eyes on them all evening suddenly stood up and made for the door. Thorins eye's followed them as they passed by their seats. Gandalf turned around also at that moment before turning back to Thorin.

"In case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said quietly slamming his clenched hands on the table as he leaned closer to the wizard lowering his voice realizing his mistake as the two men glanced at him before moving on.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it." Thorin's blue eye's suddenly widened in curiosity.

"How?" He wispered. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon!" Thorin quietly gave his point.

"Yes that is right"Gandalf answered slowly. "That is why you are going to need a burglur. Thorin knew the wizard was right. He could wait no more. The time had come.

Woodland Hills California

December 2014

Between Two Worlds- chapter 1

White Light's

Philicia Anderson sat staring out her bedroom window. With her head hung low she thought over the past six month's of her life. She was an orphan at seventeen years old. She had no family to look after her . She had grandparents but both were in bad health and with one in a nursing home and the other the hospital she ahd come to stay at Ms. Abigals Home for Orphaned Girls.

"Philicia" Her roomate called to her. "What's wrong?" She gave no answer as she raised her head to stare blankly at the poster of the Dwarven King from The Hobbit movies her heart aching with fresh pain. It had been only a few weeks since The Battle of the Five Armies where Thorin Oakenshield had died upon that frozen waterfall they called Ravenhill. How she had cried at the end. Thorin was her whole world and now he was gone too,Fili and Kili also .

"It's nothing". She finally said so softly her words were but a wisper in the wind.

"Philicia, you can't go on this way that's just the way the the story was written." Her roomate was one of the few girls that understood how she felt. She was with Philicia when they almost had to carry out of the theatre that day. Philicia gave a sigh and let fresh tears run down her face. She stood up and walked over to her mirror and ran her fingers through her waist length coppery blond hair. She quickly changed into some short's her tank top with the butterflies on it and her flipflop's.

"What are you doing?" The other girl asked her as she pulled the large black duffelbag from her side of the closet. She also threw her small backpack on the bed and began throwing things into it. She grabbed a handful of panties and socks and tossed them into her duffelbag. Next went some shirts from the closet and jeans.

"You can't leave Philicia they will just find you and bring you back again." Her friend warned.

"Well then I will just leave again. I can't stay here any more. I don't belong here.

It had been a struggle since she first arrived . Her parent's gone killed by a drunk driver not two blocks from home. They had gone out that evening with a few of her dad's co workers from his law firm. They were just turning at the light when someone failed to stop and hit their S. U.V. head on. The driver had walked away with barely a scatch but her beloved parent's were killed instantly. A police officer from the preceint down the street along with a councelor had showed up at the door and she had been taken to Ms. Abigail's that night.

Her heart was completly broken and with Thorin being gone , that was the last straw and she was never coming back. She let her mind drift back to that night when some of the girl's had gone to see the last Hobbit movie in the trilogy. Philicia had seen the first two with her mom and had fallen in love with Thorin. She was completly crazy about him and when they had killed him off in the last movie Philicia had been devestated.

The first one to go was Fili so young Durin's Golden Prince so alike Thorin in so many way's. Then Kili trying to protect Tauriel and finally Thorin. He had followed The White Orc as he slid under the ice and then out of nowhere stabbed Thorin in the foot and jumped through the ice had rammed his blade into the Dwarven King's stomach shattering his ribs and leaving a mortal wound. How Bilbo had cried on the ice sitting next to Thorin as he passed. Philicia had felt everything Thorin had felt. When Azog had rammed his blade in Thorin's foot hers had burned with a pain so bad she nearly cried out. But when the Dwarf King had taken the blade in the gut Philicia had shouted out.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as a sob broke the quiet of the theatre. She had sat there letting the tears fall freely not caring what anybody thought.

"Tales will be told." Balin had said to Bilbo as he prepared to leave. The last remaining members of the company beside him.

"Song's will be sung, and Thorin Oakenshield, will pass into legend."

That was it she had broke, great sob's heaving from her chest as she doubled over her knees giving out beneath her. Someone had grabbed her on both sides and supported her small frame as she was helped from the theatre. Philicia found herself sitting with her back against the wall in the Lobby of The Woodland Hills Mall Multiplex. She looked up and she had been sitting underneath the Promotional Poster of The Battle of the Five Armies. She suddenly stood to her feet and reached out her hand and lightly traced the features of Thorin Oakenshield's face. His deep blue eye's stared back at her forever immortalized in time. Her legs gave out beneath her as she collapsed in a torrent of fresh tear's.

"WHY, Why" She cried fresh tears spilling from her eye's.

"Are you alright my dear?" Philicia looked up and into the face of a kindly looking old man in a suit and a grey hat. "Killed who off?" The old man asked.

"Tho-Thorin and Fili and Kili." Why ,why did they have to do that h-he co-could ha-have cha-changed it." The old man pulled a hankerchef from his pocket and handed ot to Philicia to wipe her eye's with.

"I loved him. I loved him so much" She said as her eye's began to shed fresh tear's.

"Who did you love?" The old man asked staring into her amythest eye's.

"If I could change it I would and they wou-wouldn't have to d-die." She fell into the old man's embrace as he rubbed her back in soothing jesture.

" There there now, my dear everything will be just fine." When Philicia next opend her eye's he was gone.

The teasing from the other girls had been unbearable.

"Ha ha, they killed him off. They would taunt her on a regular basis till she would run up the stairs moisture running down her face. She would somehow always find herself standing in front of ther lifesize poster of Thorin she had next to her bed.

"Oh God ,why ? My beautiful Thorin" She would then fall to a heap at the floor and sob till their were no tears left to cry. When Philicia was sure she had everything she needed she zipped her bag closed. She had even tossed in her photo album ,her I-Pod and her Laptop computer. An extra pair of sneakers and her boots had also made it into the bag. In her back pack she had thrown in her deodorat an extra toothbrush tooth paste and shampoo ,conditioner and body wash, and hair spray. With all the toilitery items compete including toilet paper she slung her pack on her shoulder and started out the door.

Philicia went downstairs and into the kitchen. She put her large bag onto the table and began putting in the single serving packages of Kool-Aid, a few cans of Beef Stew and some Spaagettio's and Raviolies. A jar of instant coffee and packet's of sugar were placed into a small bag along with packet's of creamer. With that done she walked out the front door. Philicia paid no mind to her surroundings as she started across the street. She saw headlight's and then the sensation of falling was overwheleming. Philicia kept falling her screams dying on the breeze softly carressing her face. Suddenly she felt herself collide with something solid. She tasted dirt and blood and it was pouring rain then blackness took over and she saw no more.


	2. Discovery

Thank you to all my readers and followers and the ones who have favoriated this story.

I am going through a re edit and reformatting no major changes will take place just trying to correct mistakes to improve my writing. please don't forget to drop me a review.

Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit characters. Those belong to Tolkein.

Chapter 2

Discovery

Thorin had been deep in thought as he walked silently in the pouring rain. He pulled his leather cloak tighter around himself trying to ward off the chill . Dwarves could be resilient to the cold however they hated the rain. He cursed in kazadul remembering the angry words of the council meeting in Erid Luin.

"But if we suceed Erebor will be ours again" Those words echoed in his mind as did the shouts of anger and frustration.

" I am the rightful king ,it is my birthright" Thorin shouted slamming his fist on the wooden table shaking it so hard the wine glasses toppled over. No one said a word as Thorin pushed his chair back stood to his feet and stormed out the door letting it slam forcefully behind him.

"Not to worry laddies he is angry he will come around", Balin addressed the council.

In the end he had secured the financial backing to march on Erebor. He had left in a sour mood and been traveling for day's. Now as he approached The Shire his horse stumbled in a hole and ended up lame and he was forced to put the animal out of it's what was necessary he fastend the pack around him and prayed someone would have ponies, and a couple they would be willing to part with. His mind focused on the meeting at Bag End.

It was a dark and moonless night and he did not notice the bump on the muddy ground till he nearly tripped over it. The exiled king looked down grumbeling to himself about people not being able to hold their ale and suddenly his breath was knocked from him.

" What in Mahal's name!?" He gasped.

Oakenshield bent down to check if she was still breathing. Feeling the air from the woman's nose he ripped off his cloak and wrapped it around her. In the darkness he could barely make out her face he did however take in her strange clothing or lack of it. She was wearing short breeches that hardly covered her modesty, the girls legs were completly bare and she had just a chemice covering her front. In her hand cluched tightly was a large black pack made of a fabric unknown to him. Thorin turned the woman over and thats when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face. She also had a bad gash on her head.

"What has happend to you" he said picking the girl up in his arms. She wimpered as he shifted her so her head rested against his chest.

"I must find shelter" he breathed bring the woman closer to him for warmth.

Spotting a large rock with a deep overhang he ran to the small cave . Once inside Thorin made sure it was safe and placed the girl in the grass. He removed his thick fur coat and placed her upon it. Finding flint he gathered what dry wood he could find and immediatly got a fire started. Heat engulfed the small shelter as the dwarf searched into her bag hoping to find dry clothes. Finding what he saught Oakenshield began peeling the soaked garments from her shivering body.

"If these don't come off you will catch your death ".

He said trying to keep calm and complete the task quickly. Thorin managed to get her in something dry then he put a small pan of water to boil to make her some tea when she woke, if she woke. He knew that the honorable thing was to stay with her, whatever may be, weather she survived or not. Thorin made himself some tea ,sat down with his back against the rock and waited for her to come around.

Thorin was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the girl moan and wisper something he couldn't understand. Thorin leaned over her as she opend her eye's.

"What happend, where am I?" She croaked her mouth dry and her lips parched. As her vision cleared she remembered the cars headlights.

"Am I in the hospital"? she wispered taking in her strange surroundings instead of white walls she saw stone. Suddenly there was a deep voice next to her.

"How do you feel"? The voice asked. She turned her head and the Dwarf King was met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of the Amethest jewels of the mountain. She tried to sit up as a wave of dizziness washed over her and was still till it passed.

"Here let me help you" The voice was clearly male and she backed away in fright as she felt hands helping her to sit up.

"Have no fear girl you are safe, no harm will befall you". That voice! She knew that voice. The dwarf crouched down before her and handed her a bottle of water

"Drink slowly now. " He advised.

"Thank you." She said accepting the water. After she drank a little he backed away to give her breathing room. Oakenshield with his back to the cave wall watched the girl while questions floated around in his head. She looked up and took on the man standing before her. She was awstruck by the man's apperance He had on brown boots with fur around the cuff, black pants and the muscle on him was incredible. His legs were huge, her gaze slowly drifted up to his middle and she saw a long dark blue jacket that hung to his knees .

Around his waist he had on a thick silver belt with weird markings all around it. In the middle was a buckle triangular in shape with a crown and stars in the middle with blue stones at the bottom and odd markings also. Something was familier but she just couldn't place it. Her eyes scanned the man further up and he had on what looked like a metal shirt with tan colored fur about the sides and all down the deep blue coat he had on over everything else. There was armour around both arms that went from his hands to nearly his elbow's.

The breadeth of the man's shoulders was incredible , he was huge! She trembled with fear knowing this person could crush her with hardly any effort at all . her eyes then scanned his `face he had a dark beard that was cut short and two braids in each side of his head with silver ties at the bottom. Then she looked into the man's eyes and they were the most incredible Sapphire Blue she had ever seen. His long black hair hung in waves past his shoulders with wisps of silver running through pondered his age for a moment.

Her glance went back to his eyes , eyes a girl could get lost in. From out of nowhere it hit her! Regnition, for before her stood none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! she exclaimed bringing her hands to her mouth. Cos player looks could be reenacted ,voices could not.

" You...you can't be real I watched you die. You cant be real"! With tears flooding her face she hurled herself at the dwarf king and wrapped her arms around his middle. At her height of just 5ft she was almost eye level with him. Thorin caught off guard nearly stumbled from the impact. The girl buried her face in his shirtfront as great sobs shook her slender form. Not knowing how to offer comfort to the distraught girl Oakenshield wrapped her in his embrace rubbing her back with his strong hands trying to calm the sobbing young woman.

"You took quite a nasty fall . How do you come to be out here on such a night with no protector, and how do you know who I am"? Thorin asked her after she had stopped crying enough to listen. Now as he examined the wound on her head a little closer he asked.

"Are you in pain?" The dwarf inquiered his fingers checking to see if the blood was finally clotting.

" I apolagize for not cleaning it better my pony went lame and I had to leave some supplies behind." He reached for a clean cloth and after wetting it began to wipe the dried blood from the girls face.

"Thank you" she wispered as he put the cloth on a nearby ledge.

" Are you really real"? She asked reaching up to brush her hand across his face her mind refusing to believe what her sharp eye's saw.. He was shocked at her display of affection and at such an intimate gesture usually reserved for sweethearts. She backed away and Thorin crossed his arms over his elbows and began to question her did not fail to catch the shock that had occured the minute she touched him tho. Their eyes locked.

" Have you a name girl?" She stared at him still in shock as she answered.

"Philicia." she told him. My name is Philicia Anderson" She felt the breath leave her as his eyes burrowed into her.

"Where are you from, where is your protector?"He questioned her. Thorin, knowing someone had put a price on his head had to be extra careful who he revealed his identy to.

"Where am I from, oh gosh I don't even know where 'Im at and you want to know where i'm from". Phlicia waved her hands frantically trying to make sence of her situation.

"You are on the borders of The Shire." He replied.

"The Shire, Middle Earth'', ''Oh'' .. Suddenly everything blurred and Philicia let out a strangled moan. Thorin caught her before she hit the floor and scooping her up in his arms again he laid her down on his bed roll and covered her back up that is when he realized even in sleep her body trembled. Laying down beside the woman he pulled her back to his chest to keep her warm, sleep slowly came as his mind tossed around her reaction to his presence.

Hearing a noise Thorin bolted up instantly his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, his eyes searched the area and after a while he determined that it had been a animal that had scared him out if his wits. Normally the mighty dwarf would not be scared but he had the girl to consider now. Thorin went back inside and checked her to see if she was still sleeping. She had collapsed last night and not woken since.

"Lady Anderson" he callled to her softly.

"Five more minutes please, my head is killing me." Suddenly remembering the events of last night she scrambled up from the soft pelts and stood there her body shaking from fear.

"Oh ,this had to be some kind of bad dream ". She raised her face to the Dwarf King and met his deep blue eyes.

"And you have to be a really good actor."She told him. It was then that Philicia realized she did not have on the clothes she had on last night.

"How did I ...?" She looked at Oakenshield. Understanding flashed in his eyes.

"I am sorry". He began,"When I found you last night you were soaking wet and I had to remove your wet clothes you certinally would have taken ill if I did not" .

"Tha-thank you" She stammered.

" Do not worry I ensured your modesty the whole time I would not dishonor you in such a way". Philicia just stared at him not sure what to think.

"Now as for your information I am no actor''...

" I know who you are "she cut him off. "You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Oakenshield." She met him eye to eye.

"This makes no sense ,none of it " confused she slunk back down on his great coat.

"What did you mean last night you said I watched you die? Speak quickly for I need answers." Thorin asked her.

"Am I really in Middle Earth ...how...did I get here?" Philicia looked at Thorin fear and desperation evident on her face. It was then that he took a real good look at her. She was small and had no beard so she was clearly not a dwarf, her ears were not pointed she was not an elf either so she had to be of the race of man. The girl had reddish golden hair that reached past her waist and slender legs but it was her face that caught his attention. Her lips were perfectly formed and she had a small nose and porcelain skin . It was her eyes that captivated him though. After studing her a while Thorin continued bombarding her with questions.

" Tell me all that you can remember?" Thorin just stood there with his arms crossed at his elbows paitently waiting for her answer.

" You better sit down this might take a while" She jestured for him to join her on the soft furs.

"What did you mean by I watched you die?" His voice coming out more harsh than was so close she could hear him breathing.

"On Ravenhill ...the white orc he stabbed you and you ...you died." Thorin was trying to make sence of what she was telling him.

"And not ju ju just you, Fili and Kili they died too." The color drained from his face as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"What do you speak of Lady Anderson? He said cupping her face and meeting her eyes.

"Philicia, please call me Philicia " She wimpered to him.

"It would not be deemed proper for I know not who you are."

"You don't know me but I know you I have for the last three years."That was all she said shivering not from the cold but from the emotions she felt for The Dwarven King . Felling sorry for scaring her Thorin caught her tears with the pads of his thumbs and very gently brushed them away.

"There's more you need to hear you can ask me anything you need to and I will try my best to answer, but I don't have answers for everything". The regal Dwarf inclined his head slowly .

"You may start at the beginning ". So Thorin with his back to the wall and the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on next to him he quietly listend.

"My name is Philicia Renee Anderson . I am from Woodland Hills California . My mom and dad were killed in an accident six months ago and I have been living in an orphanage not the best place I might add." She took a breath.

"Where is the rest of your family?" He softly asked his brow raising up on one side.

" I have my grandma and grandpa but they are to old to take care of me . I don't have any siblings, there is no one I am all alone thats why I was at , well where I was at". Philicia tried not to cry but the battle was lost as she burst into sobs again.

"I'm scared i 'm not sure where I am and there's you." She cried.

"Where you are from none such place exist in Middle Earth"He then put his arm around her back trying to comfort her "Have no fear Philicia I will not harm you" he said.

"I know that " she wispered. "You dont know me but I know you,"Philicia repeated again. "I know about your quest and the plan to retake your kingdom and all that is going to happen on the journey there."

"How do you know about that for I have told no one beyond my own people". Thorin was taken abacke clearly shocked by her admission.

"If you would but hear me out" Philicia spoke quietly .

"I am listening" Thorin said. So for the next two hours she talked and he listend , Philicia told him everything . Their quest to take back Erebor, the battle at the end the tragic losses that will take place.

If this is really Middle Earth and I am in The Shire then this is no story this is really happening she thought to herself.

"I took everything I would need and walked out the door, crossed the street, there were headlights and thats all I remember till I ended up here."

" Why did you leave your home?" He asked stupified why a beautiful young woman would just leave like that.

"It was aweful there, you see where I come from all this is a fantasy book that was made into movies, three to be exact. There was The Unexpected Journey, the one about the Dragon".

"Pardon , but what is a movie?" Thorin was dumbfounded.

"A movie is like a play except the actors are in film instead. You won't really understand, so ,well..." She took a deep breath continuing her story. "And the last movie by then I was. " She stopped there not wanting to reveal her true fellings for The Dwarf king.

"You were what?" Thorin encouraged her to go on.

"When we got back to the orphanage all the other girls were really mean to me they teased me constantly . They would say things they made fun of your dying at the end . It hurt so much I couldn't take it anymore so I left. The night I went to see the final movie there was a strange man that asked me if I was alright." She turned her tear streamed eyes up to Thorin and he embraced her gently." He told me everything would be fine I tried to thank him but he simply just dissapeared. And now I am here" Thorin pondered all that she had told him .

"You say I battle the White orc at the end" Philicia laid her head against his broad chest as she let the scenes play out in her mind.

"You are on the ice at Ravenhill. Azog falls into the ice, you follow him as he floats away and then he jumps up and stabbes you in the foot you fall down and he is before you " Philicia turned and wrapped her arms around Thorin bracing him for what was to come.

"He stabbs you in the stomach but you kill him also . Bilbo watches you fall as you are looking out over Erebor. I couldn't take it I fell to my knees it hurt so much losing you." She was crying into Thorin's shoulder her hands tangled in his hair.

"And Fili and Kili how do they...?" he sucked in a breath as shutters racked him all over.

" Fili was stabbed in the back and thrown off a ledge. And Kili Poor Kili he was stabbed through the heart while Tauriel watched helpless to do anything to help him. I watching you die and now you are here and your ok and and I can't let it happen again" Philicia cried in Thorin's arms as he pulled her to him letting her head rest just under his chin.

"That is quite a story" he said. Philicia pulled away seeking his face and those hyptnoizing sapphire eyes of his.

"Then you believe me" she asked'?

"Time will tell if you speak the truth or not until then we must move on." So for the rest of the day they walked talked and stopped to take care of the necessaries and eat something . The sun was just setting when Thorin advised.

"We need to find shelter somewhere it is going to rain again".

"Do you think so"? She asked?" In the distance the clouds were gray and the wind was picking up. They made it at a full run to a rearby deep cave just as the sky let loose another downpour. Thorin set to work on a fire as Philicia made ready the camp. She helped him make a stew from the rabbit he had caught earlier. They ate and talked a little more all the while Oakenshield was stunnned by her openness and beauty.

"We need to get some sleep for the dawn will be here before you know it. We will be starting out at first light'". Philicia hadn't realized how tired she was till Thorin said sleep.

" Come Philicia" He motioned for her to lay next to him. She didn't hesitate and layed down next to the one she loved more than life itself . Thorin wrapped her in the blanket and threw his heavy cloak over them both .

"The nights wil get chilly and you must stay warm, do you understand?" He pulled her back against his chest and even through all the layers of clothes he had on she could feel the heat radiating from him.

" I will not harm you ." He wispered in her ear.

"I know and I trust you with my life Thorin Oakenshield." So as the rain pelted outside she was wrapped in the Dwarf Kings strong arms until sleep claimed them both.


	3. Dance

Thank you to all my readers and people who have followes and favorated this story. without you this would not be possible. Your support is greatly appreciated. Please drop me a review.

Respectfully Durinsdaughter 2469

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit characters those belong toTolkein.

Chapter 3

Dance

Near dawn Philicia was woken by a screeching noise.

"What in the heck was that"she wispered grabbing on tighter to Thorins coat.

"It is only the wail of a female fox " he mumbled half asleep."You have naught to fear I am here I will not let any harm befall you. He brought her back against him and pulled the heavy blanket and cloak around them once again.

"The fire is going out Thorin I don't want to be in the darkness I'm afraid of the dark"Feeling her trembeling form and hearing the fright in her voice Thorin got up and put another pile of branches on the flames The small cave instantly illuminated with light and heat.

"That should last until dawn, " he said taking up his spot next to Philicia.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that for me you know"she admonished.

"Do what, you were frightend I would not wish that upon you,Go back to sleep"he commanded" It is almost morning". Philicia laid her head back down on Thorins arm and let his warmpth engulf her.

"Thank you" she wispered.

"Zai dashuniza"He wispered back to her.

"What does it mean?"she asked.

"It is the ancient language of my people, Kazadul. and it means your welcome" Philicia turned in his arms so they were face to face .Her eye's were clear and bright and Thorin searched them deep looking for, he wasn't sure . A shutter went through him and he was tempted to shed off all honor and kiss her breathless then and there.

"By Mahal you are so very beautiful". Thorin wispered, his breath coming in a shallow gasp. Thorin touched her cheek with the pads of his fingers and she leaned into the soft caress of his hand. Philicia grabbed his other hand and held it gently as his fingers traced little circles in her Dwarf King was so caught up in the penetrating gaze of her deep purple eyes he failed to notice when the streakes of light cracked across the sky.

"We must sleep a little longer the morning is nearly here. Philicia snuggled down in Thorin's arm's and she knew for certain she had lost her heart to him. She woke to Thorin shaking her gently.

"Philicia, Philicia " he called. " You must get up now."

"Oh do I have to, ten more minutes please ," she rolled back over.

"Philicia " there is not time to lay in bed we must get going. We must reach The Shire by mid April my company is meeting me there I can not be late"His booming voice authoritive as it roused her from rubbed her eyes as a cup of hot tea was offered to her. "No coffee"? She asked taking the tea suddenly remembering she asked for her bag.

"Is there more water?"Philicia asked her sleepy eyes catshing Thorin's.

"That was the last of it we must find a stream to refill the water canteens." Thorin said handing her the black bag.

"No we don't I think we are all set for water at least for a while." Thorin eyed her with curiosity

"Here " she said tossing him a water bottle .Thorin turned the tubular object over in his hands.

"What is this" he asked"?

" Here you twist the cap off like this." Philicia showed him how to remove the cap and Thorin smelled it before taking a long drink . She reached into her bag again and pulled out a small container and tore open the package dumping it in her water bottle and shaking it she downed it quickly.

"Here you'll really like this" She said pouring a little in Thorin's bottle.

"What is this"? He asked a little skeptical about the strange powder .

"It's flavoring I hope you like black cherry that and grape is all I have".

Copying what Philicia had done Thorin twisted the cap back on the bottle and gave it a good shake.

"Umm"! He said slamming the water down.

"You like It"?She smiled at him"

"Aye I do."He answered his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip returned her smile.

"Good cause the sugar will help give us energy. Before I left Ms. Abigails I raided the pantry and grabbed whatever I thought I would need. I have potato chips , cookies a can of instant coffee,Yes!" She pulled the container out and Thorin poured hot water in her cup."I'm gonna enjoy this "she laughed pouring sugar and cream packets into her cup.

"My grandfather would drink the vile brew I however never acquired a taste for it " Thorin continued to sip his tea while Philicia drank her coffee.

"Here we can eat these they are energy bars ." She handed one to Thorin and showed him how to open it . After they ate their meagar breakfast they packed everything up and continued on their way. Thorin was quiet while they walked after finally reaching The Great East Road he knew they were almost there. Oakenshield was lost in thought trying to decipher the fellings this young girl awoke in him he did not hear her shout!

"Look"! She pointed to a tree the side of the road."Yummy Apples Oh I could go for some of them".

So Thorin lifted her up and reaching high above her head she grabbed a handful of the bright red fruit. They ate the apples and all was quiet between them.

"So how far are we from Hobbiton?" She asked breaking the silence.

"At least another two to three days journey. We need to find some ponies." Thorin was brooding about something Philicia didn't like seeing him this way so she thought of ways to put him in a better mood.

"Can we stop for sec. I need to get something from my bag" Thorin nodded his head put her pack down on the ground as she began to shuffel things around.

"Yes found it!" she said zipping up her black duffel bag.

"You seem pleased. " The Dwarf King sighed as she stood up something clutched in her hand. It was then that she showed him what the stop was for. Philicia opend her hand.

"What is that?" He gestured to her palm.

"It's a I-pod it plays music."Thorin looked over the device it was rectangular in shape and had strange buttons on it and something he didn't have any words for.

"You play the harp so I know you know what music is"She smiled at the brooding king.

"Here let me show you how it works". Philicia pushed a button and light flashed across the screen. Thorin was awestruck as she put a rope of some sort up to his ear. Suddenly music filled his ear and he looked at her with wonder.

"How is this accomplished"? He gasped all bewildered.

"It's hard to explain," she started.

"There is a little computer chip in here and all the music is stored there and I turn it on push this button and the music plays". She tried to explain computers to him but in the end gave up. So they walked on as the sun climbed higher in the sky and the air warmed.

"No not that one oh darn where is it"She babbled. Philicia went in front of Thorin walking backwards as she started to sing. hoping to lighten Thorins mood.

Ba du du dum, ba da da, dubd dumd dumd da da da da dubd

I can read your mind and I know your story ,I see what your going through yeah

Its an uphill climb and i'm felling sorry but I know it will come to you yeah

So don't surrender cause you can win in this thing called love

When you want it the most theres no easy way out,

when your ready to go and your heart's left in doubt,

don't give up on your faith,

love comes to those who believe it.

Cause thats the way it is.

Philicia was walking in front of Thorin dancind to the music Her body turning circles around him side stepping all the while never breaking the contact with his eye's.

"What are you doing"? He asked her as she tried to get him to move with the music.

"What, they don't have dancing in this world"? She laughed.

"Yes indeed they do however it is not like that." He chuckled.

"Well I will have to do something about it ,won't I"!Suddenly She stopped. Thorin stood before her his arms folded over his chest .

"Philicia we have not time for this"." He exhaled as Philicia grabbed both his hands in hers.

"What are you trying to do"? Thorin asked taken by surprise.

"Dancing 101 Thorin Oakenshield". She responded playfully giving him a mischevious smile. So while they walked on Philicia taught Thorin the dance steps that were popular with the teen clubs in her world.

"No not like that" She said placing her hands on Thorins hips.

He froze at the contact but didn't push her hands away. She showed him how to move his body to the dance steps and after awile they both were laughing falling on the road their limbs tangled together. They went on for the rest of the day Thorin asking her more about her world and Philicia asking about Erebor when it was in all it's Glory. Thorin got quiet when Philicia mentioned his home .

"Im sorry ."she said keeping her eyes humbly to the ground.

"I didn't mean to bring back bad memories". She took his hands in hers and held them to her heart. Tears misted her eyes as the images of the dragon attack flashed through her mind. Thorin was quiet for the rest of the afternoon until finally he spoke.

"We will stop here for the night". He said pointing to a clump of thick trees.

"Is it safe here'? Philicia asked taking in the beuty all around her as they began to ready the spot for the night.

"It will be safe enough we have crossed the borders of The Shire and there is naught out here but rabbits and squirrels".

"And foxes" she added.

"Prepare the camp for the night and I will find us wood for a fire and something to eat, I am starving".

With that Thorin disappeared into the clump of trees surrounding them. While he was gone Philicia made a pit for the fire put out the blankets and got the spit ready to roast whatever Thorin brought back. She took care of the necessary behind a bush and sanitized her hands. As she reemerged Thorin came out of the trees carrying two large rabbits.

"This will have to do".He said as he began cleaning the animals for supper.

"Ah i'm going over here while you do that". Philicia volunteered looking a little green in the face.

In no time The rabbits were cooking and they both were full and tired from the days traveling.

"We are getting into more settelments".Thorin said turning to Philicia.

"Hopefully tomorow we will find a farmer with some ponies". Thorin rested his back against a tree while Philicia sat around the campfire lost in her own thoughts. Thorin asked her more about her world.

"What do you want to know"? She softly asked .

"All that you can share". He let out a sigh as he waited.

"There lots of wars, natural disasters, terrorism. My world is not like this one Thorin". She looked at him.

"My world is full of mothers that throw their newborn babies in garbage cans because they don't want them or they have abortions. Do you know what that is"? Thorin was silent for a moment.

"Yes I know It is a practice forbidden by the dwarves. Children are very rare and therefore are loved and cherished . The termination of a pregnancy is practiced in the world of men only".

Philicia thought this world was a beautiful and peaceful place compared to where she came from.

"Do you think you will be able to change the outcome of the battle once we reach Erebor"? Thorin figheted with his fingers contenplating the outcome of the quest and his nephews imminent demise before he sought her face.

"I think thats why I am here". Philicia breathed as she couldn't meet his fathomless blue eye's so she kept her head down.

"You have to find a way even just for Fili and Kili". Thorin reached out and gently cupped his large battle worn hand around her chin turning her eyes to meet his.

"And what about you? Don't you think I want to save you too"? Her eyes misted over and threatend to spill.

"Do you really think I want you to die ,however if this quest should claim my life after the mountain is retaken for my people to have a home I would gladly give it.

Thorin spoke with such great passion that Philicia was a loss for word's.

"No I can't even if it takes my last breath you, Fili and Kili will survive this".She said shaking her head fighting the tears threatening to spill over again. Just the thought of Thorin being killed was more pain than she could was a battle she lost as the heartwrenching sobs built and bursted forth. The instant he heard her gasp Thorin pullled her into his arms and rubbbing his hands up and down her back he tried to soothe her pain.

"Shh Philicia all will be alright". He said offering comfort.

"I can't let you die I Can't go through that again". She sobbed into the front of his shirt soaking it with her tears.

"I won't, not now, not ever". Philicia soaked his short as tears fell freely. Wrapping her arm's around Thorin, Philicia knew she loved the Dwarf King with all her heart, even in her world, but now this was real and the love she had for him was real also.

I do not own the song that belong's to the fabulious Celine Dion.


	4. Kingsfoil Tea

Been going back through this story and reformatting and correcting mistakes so please bear with me . Thank you all so much. They have reached the Shire with a serious delay how will Philicia cope with the coming hours and what will she finally reveal?

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit characters those belong to Tolkein.

Chapter 4

Kingsfoil Tea

The morning started the same as the previous ones they would wake and Thorin would have his tea while Philicia her coffee ,eat a small breakfast and pack their things and the journey would continue. They walked for a long time till at last Philicia could go no farther.

" Thorin we have to stop"She panted trying to catch her breath." Thorin halted and looked back at her his eyes blazing and a scoul on his face.

"We need to keep going Mid April is nearly upon us". Thorin reached his hand out to her and helped her stand.

"You don't waste any time, do you"? she snapped, her slim legs burning with the swift pace and trying to keep up with the Dwarf King. After another hour or so they stopped near a small stream refilled their water bottles ate a small lunch of whatever could be found in Philicia's pack.

" These are ...very good" he said wiping the salt from his lips and licking them a slight smirk in his voice.

"Well I discovered something new" she smiled at Thorin.

"And what is that I might ask"?Thorin turnrd his arresting blue eye's to her diving back into the bag for another handful of potato chips.

"You are simply a junk food junkie". She laughed turning the bag upside down.

"Pardon"? was all he could say before they both busted out laughing.

"What" he stopped, "is a junk food junkie"? So she filled him on on the different types of junk food that could be found in her world.

"Well there's Pepperoni Pizza, hot dogs, Cheeseburgers and my personal favorite potato chips which we already know you love".Philicia watched as he tipped the bag onto his mouth draining the last of the crumbs.

"Fili and KIli would love these" Thorin chuckled.

"Well I have one more bag maybe I will save that one for them , hope they like sour cream and onion" They rested up a little longer then started walking again. As they got further into The Shire the trees became thicker and everything was green with wildflowers ,shrubs and fruit trees in abundance.

"It will be dark soon we need to find shelter for the night." He turned to Philicia.

" You need to find something to cover yourself with".The weather had been warm so she had stopped and changed behind a bush into shorts and a loose cotton shirt much to Thorins disapproval. However as soon as she had stepped out from her hiding spot Thorin felt a tightening in his lower area. She was dressed in a similar way the night he had found her, completly exposed.

"There" Thorin's sharp eye's had spotted a cave within the rocks with enough depth to make a desent camp to be set up for the night. Thorin checked it out making sure it was safe then motioned for Philicia to come inside. She let the bundle that was on her back fall to the stone floor with Thorin doing the same . He had been carrying his stuff plus her duffel bag.

They were both weary and exausted from the long trek all day the warm April sun beating down on them for most of the afternoon. After the bedroll was set up and a roaring fire going Thorin set to skinning the small animal he had killed with his bow earlier. Philicia had set a pan of water to heat looking forward to the spounge bath she had had in the food was ready and both were famished the potato chips they had ate at lunch had worn off hours ago.

"A, i'm not really hungry for whatever that thing is I think I will just find something in my bag" She said looking a little green.

"That is your choice" said Thorin ripping a piece of the meat off with his teeth. Philicia ate a energy bar and some of the fresh fruit that had been picked from a nearby tree. She had watched him make the spit earlier and he had tried to show her how to prepare the meat.

"Thats ok a I'm good". She had told him turning her face away.

"Philicia" he started "If you are going to be in the wild you need to know how to survive and this is a valuable skill to learn." Thorin encouraged her helping her to hold the knife properly. However she hadn't gotten far when she started to gag and thats when he gave up and let her be. Thorin took the rabbit a little ways away from camp and finished it.

After they had ate Pilicia told Thorin more about her world while stringing up a sheet for privacy. She was explaining what an airplane was and computers and cars. and even the atomic bomb. He listend attentively in complete wonder of the things she spoke of.

"And for cars if we had one we could be in Erebor in about four to five days give or take". Oakenshield just looked at her in amazement.

"My parents had an SUV and I bet we would be able to squeeze everyone in of course I would teach you how to drive and with two in front five in the middle seat and another five in back and three in the cargo area well it's possible." She turned her face to Thorin as he stared at her in wonder but uttered not a word for his thoughts had failed him.

Now as the darkness was upon them The firelight illuminated the cave casting its light upon Philicias hair turning the strands to deep red and orange her locks shining brighter than gold. She continued to talk as she washed the days worth of dirt from her skin. Saving the other half of the warm water for Thorin she came from behind the makeshift had Thorin turn around while she slipped into her Pjs.

"You can turn back around now", she said felling a bit uneasy. Thorin had the breath knocked from him as he took her in. She had on a pair of breeches that left her ankles bare and her top was covered in the most important areas with nothing but two strings holding it up. He suddenly imagined slipping the loose shirt over her bare creamy shoulders but stopped his trail of thoughts before he forgot himself and kissed the girl breathless.

Giving himself a strong repromand Thorin let his mind focus on Erebor and what lay ahead. Thorin took out his pipe and after a while a sweet aroma filled the cave. Philicia leaned against the stone wall and as she snuck glances at the Dwarf King she thought her eyes had never seen someone so striking . He is absoluteley beautiful she told herself not taking her gaze from his regal form. The way the light from the flames danced in his Ebony hair , the muscular contours of his chest the strength in his huge arms his biceps enormious from hammering steel in the forges while trying to survive and care for his people. A sudden wave of sadness swept over Philicia as she thought about the opening scenes of An Unexpected Journey. He never forgave and he never forgot.

"Were you scared, when, when the dragon attacked Thorin"? Her question breaking the silence. Oakenshield raised his head his long hair falling around his shoulders as Sapphire and Amythest collided.

"The day the dragon came, we lost everything" He was silent for a minute but Philicia could see the pain and loss clearly evident on his face and in his eyes.

"So much death ,so much destruction my people were running for their very tried to hold the dragon back but he was too strong he burst through the front gates and many lives were lost in an instant. Amiss all the chaos I searched for my grandfather. I found him in the treasure room he had The Arkenstone in his hands and just as the dragon burrowed itself in the gold my grandfather dropped The Arkenstone. I had to pull him back lest we both be burned alive."

Philicia was quiet as Thorin finished his tale about how they wandered from place to place never being accepted anywhere. No home no provisions no medicines nothing, but the clothes on their backs.

"Many dwarves died on the way". His memory recalling the disasterous fate that had befallen them. And when he had finished she had a deeper understanding of why the quest was so important to him a version that the films could never have. Her eyes were misty with tears as he sat there quietly lost in his thoughts.

"Come Philicia we need to sleep now for we leave at first light ". Thorin laid down in the blankets and patted them motioning for her to join him. She crawled over to where he was and Thorin opened the soft pelts for her. Philicia laid her head on Thorins arm as a pillow he drew her closer to his front and she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his steady breathing and the crickets chirping.

As soon as Thorin knew she was out he got up and reached for her pack hoping to find something to eat . He reached for a sweet cake in a clear wrapping of some sort and rippped the package open.

"Umm" was all he said devouring the pastry in two girl is a traveling grocer he thought after finding what she had described as a pizza. He didnt think he just ripped the wrapping off and downed the strange tasting food in three his belly was full he laid back down next to Philicia and tried to sleep.

Thorin woke a hour later with his stomach churning and barely made it outside of the cave before falling to his knees and spilling his dinner all over the ground. He gulped deep breaths and his body shook as another bout of nausea overtook him, coughing and spitting he was sick again.

Philicia woke form the warmpth having left her . She scanned the cave in the dying light from the fire her eyes searching for Thorin but he wasn't there. She got scared for just a second when she heard a retching sound from outside then a terrible moan followed. Philicia was up instantly .

"Thorin , Thorin where are you"? she called frantically. Spotting him on his knees Philicia was at his side in a heartbeat.

"You should not be out here". He said weakly as his stomach heaved again.

"What happend"? She said pulling his hair out of his face holding it back as he threw up again. Beads of sweat had broken out across his brow and he leaned back on her for support. Philicia held him as she went on her knees also enfolding him with both her arms locked around his waist.

"Why will it not cease for their is naught left"? He sighed leaning into her front.

"Stay here" she said, running back inside she grabbed a water bottle and a clean cloth. It was then that she noticed the wrapper on the ground . She picked it up.

"Oh no, shit"! Philicia gasped grabbing the cloth and water.

"Thorin "Did you eat this?" She said holding the plastic wrapper up for him to see.

"Aye I did".He croaked holding one hand over his stomach .

"I was still a bit hungry". Thorin kept his hand over his stomach and leaned forward sick again.

"Oh God you can't eat this its gone bad thats why your sick". Philicia helped him get up and back inside. After getting Thorin to lay down she asked him.

"When did you wake up sick" She gave him a small sip of water and wiped his mouth there were splatters upon his dark blue tunic and it looked a lot like pizza sauce.

"I was alright before I went to sleep and I woke to this", he said weakly.

"Well you have got to stay down for a while ok " she said wiping his face with a cool cloth. Philicia gave him another sip of the water.

"Don't swallow it spit it out ok".

Thorin nodded his head in understanding. Philicia knew good and well what a bout of food poisining could be like.

"Abrash", he said holding his head on both sides. Hearing him groan she sat down beside him.

"Ohhh abrash,abrash" Thorin moaned grasping his head on both sides.

"I dont know what that means Thorin. ' Philicia was in the verge of tears.

"Thorin", Philicia called as she watched his eyes squint tightly then release.

"It means pain in Kazadul", he groaned clearly very uncomfortable. Philicia grabbed her bag and got her Acetaminophen tablets.

"Here "she said putting them in Thorins hand.

"What is this"? He asked eyeing the little white tablets.

"It will help your headache please trust me just take them". The Dwarf King just looked at her .

"It's medicine from my world it will help you . Don't chew them just swallow them whole ok". He nodded and downed the pain killers.

"Philicia", was all he got out before another bout of vomiting struck him. She threw dirt over it and waited as his body tried to rid itself of the poison. Thorin alternated between bouts of sickness and sleep.

"I can not take this anymore", he said dry heaving on the ground . Philicia knew he was dehydrating from fluid loss she needed to get the vomiting under control.

"What would mom do"she sighed checking on Thorin who was passed out from exaustion.

"Wrist bands that's it but how, think Philicia. think think think". She racked her brain desperatly. Suddenly she ripped small strips of fabric from her shirt and went to look for two small round pebbles. Finding what she sought she ran back inside dropping down next to Thorin she reached for his wrist. After locating the nerve between the wrist bones she put the small rock there and secured it with the strips of cloth. Doing the same to the other side she waited for it to take affect.

After he hadn't thrown up in a while Philicia got her motion sickness tablets out she dissolved them in water and poured the liquid down Oakenshields throat rubbing it to make sure he swallowed.

"Oh God ,if you can hear me please let this work please". She prayed tears spilling over her cheeks. Remembering the part in the movie where they had used Kingsfoil to help Kili she went in search of the fragrant weed. Grabbing a handful she crushed the leaves into a cup and set it to boil over the fire .Throwing more wood on it to make sure it didn't go out Thorin was awake again and moaning holding his hand over his gut.

"Here drink this"She held the cup to his mouth.

"I can not", he turned his face away.

"Please Thorin", she cried. "I dont know what else to do your going to get worse if you don't get this down", she said. Again he turned his face away.

"Thorin it's kingsfoil tea it will help absorb the poison Please I'm scared i'm so very scared". So even tho he felt it would not stay down he took the cup and slammed it in one shot. Tremors suddenly racked his body and he fell back groaning fallinf once again into uncontiousness. Philicia wrapped herself around him offering what comfort she could give. She knew all too well what a case of bad food could do. Her dad had gotten food poisioning from a restaurant once and he was so sick they ended up taking him to the E.R. But this was Middle Earth and there wasn't no E.R.s There were no doctors to administer I.V.s and the meds Thorin so desperatly needed.

"NO" she screamed "I won't let this happen ,not like this, I won't let this take you". With tears in her eyes she dipped the wooden spoon in the tea and dribbled it down the dwarfs throat.

"You have to get better please", she sobbed, "I love you so much , please Thorin please fight this you have got to fight damn you fight", she cried.

"Your a stubborn dwarf now fight this"! Philicia threw herself over him and cried till there were no tears left.

"Please Thorin , don't leave me out here all alone. Please, I love you , I love you so much I've always loved you". She cried laying her head on Thorins chest. Suddenly she felt his hand moving on her back.

"Philicia", he all but wispered but his words were music to her ears.

"Philicia" he softly called again. Even through her sobbs Thorin had not been mistaken what he had heard the girl loved him he knew without a doubt.

"Philicia ,all will be well the tea is already helping me I can feel it it is already removing the poison . Do not cry you have already done all that you can for me, now let time do the rest."

Thorin encircled his arms around her while her small form shooks with sobs. Philicia stayed awake most of the night and when she was sure Thorin was out of danger near dawn she finally succomed to exaustion falling asleep on Thorins chest.


	5. Healing

Chapter 5- Healing

Thorin woke squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight judging how far it had risen in the sky he thought it must at least be near the ten o-clock hour. As he sat up a felling of dizziness washed over him and he laid back down shutting his eyes. The movement caused Philicia to wake up also. She rubbed her eyes and bolted upright hearing Thorin groan. Last night came back to her instantly" Hey , you ok"? She said turning to face Thorin, her hand sweeping his hair out of his eyes." I will be once everything stops spinning." He squinted the light hurting his eyes. "You were really sick last night". She said putting her hand behind his neck checking for fever."You look as of you did not sleep well" His eyes met hers then the tiredness still showing on her face. "You need to get more rest Philicia". Thorin touched her cheek the tears she had cried still showing , her eyes were red and swollen."You really think so. Well just so you know Thorin I dribbled that tea down your throat every chance I got. Her eyes started tearing up again just from thinking about how bad he really was. "Please Philicia get some more sleep we must be going in a while." Oh alright"she sighed but only .."she stopped." "Only what " he asked ? "Thorin...just hold me close to you please" Her tears spilled over as she thought about how he could of turned for the worst and not been here now. " Do not cry I am here shh,shh. "Thorin put his hand on her shoulder and Philicia turned and let herself fall into the Dwarf Kings arms. He pulled her down with him and wrapped his huge arms around her but this time instead of her back to his chest her head was cradled there. She laid her tiny hand on his shoulder and the other one near his heart. The warmth coming off him was unreal even through his clothes she could feel the heat. "Thank you" she said yawning." Sleep now". He breathed in her scent and a feeling of contentment washed over him. Thorin ran through his head what he had heard last night and he held her closer .The things this girl from another world was making him feel. He let her red and gold locks slide between his fingers and kissed the top of her head while sliding his other hand over her back and down to her side then back up again . Thorin circled his arms around her once again and was awash with something he had not felt for many many years- happiness.

Philicia woke to Thorin humming a tune she reconized She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up smiling at the Dwarf King. "Baknd gheleckh , how did you sleep"Thorin asked while srirring something in the pan over the firepit. "What"? She asked the words sounded like a tounge twister to her."That means good morning in kazadul" Thorin gave her a slight grin."Oh awesome will you teach me more"she asked?"Perhaps someday" Thorin replied."That really smells delicious, what is it"?She asked getting up to warm herself by the fire. "This is where I miss heaters even the little electric ones ".Thorin gave Philicia a puzzled look ."What", he said his gazed focused on her instead of the skillet. "Oh sorry, she giggled" It is a small device that when power is put to it it blows hot air." Thorin was still not comprehending what she was saying and he let her know so." Maybe I can draw it for you one day" She sat down next to Thorin but all he could see was her long red gold locks tosseled from sleep and big beautiful purple eyes locking into his. Oh Mahal help me he thought to himself burying his face in his hands. "Philicia moved in front of him and covered his hands with hers pulling them away from his face. " What is it,are you ok"she softly asked him." All is well " he answered" let us eat these scrambled eggs before they burn." I mean after well you know" she stopped. "Feeling a lot better Philicia, akminruk zu, It means thank you" She tried to pronounce the strange word and after several tries gave up. Thorin scooped some eggs in a bowl and handed them to Philicia first." Ak-min-ruk-zu" she said slowly."Did I get it right" excitement in her tone." He gave her a quick nod and started eating the spoon stopped at his mouth tho then he started eating feriousley." Hey not so fast ok the idea is to keep it down" She reminded him. Thorin glanced at his wrist " What are these bindings" he asked? examining his other one also. "There are to help with the nausea" She said .Thorin rose to his feet swaying a little bit as he stood up. " By Mahal I pray to never be that sick again. After a while I..." He never finished instead he went out to scan the horizon taking deep breaths in the cool morning air. Philicia came up behind him and put her hand on his back" Are you alright" she asked ? "Yes I am fine just need some air that is all. I do not think I can eat yet tho" he was hoping the little bit of food he did eat stayed down, his stomach still churning ." Let's try some liquid first ok" Philicia went to her bag and grabbed a package of powdered drink mix adding a little salt to the mixture she took it to Thorin. " Here sip it slowly" Philicia watched as he did what was instructed." What is this? It taste funny sweet but salty." 'You got it I added a little salt to it to replace what was lost. You see when some one is as sick as you were the first things they lose are sugar and salt so this puts them back into the body." Philicia waited for a responce but he was quiet for a long time after. She stayed by his side for a while then went to go clean up and get things ready to go. Finding another hot pocket in her bag she promptly tossed it in the fire." Oh Hell No "she said. "I am never going through that again." Thorin hearing her swear instantly turned and stared at her curiously. Breaking the silence between them she answered his question from earlier " Come sit beside me " she said, patting the stone floor. Oakenshield did as she asked resting his back on the wall. "The bindings, you asked me about earlier here give me your hand." He held his hand out and very gently she took it in hers. What he had heard her say last night kept echoing in his head as she turned his hand palm side up. What was this strange pull he had to this girl . Thorin pondered it while Philicia touched her small finger tips to the pulse point on his wrist. Philicia then really seeing his hands up close realized that they were huge enough to cover half her head."See here" she said."There is a nerve right between the wrist bone that tells the tummy to be sick and when pressure is applied it is blocked. I put the pebbles there for pressure". She looked up at Thorin understanding showing in his eyes. He didn't let go of her hand but instead began to trace tiny circles with his thumb upon her palm."Whatever you did it has helped " He said not releasing her hand. " I spooned that tea down your throat every chance I got thats what I did." The dwarf king was a loss for words but still held on to her hand bringing it to his lips he kissed her palm and then let her hand drop. "Come we must get moving less the day be all spent." He helped Philicia up and making sure nothing was left behind Philicia poured water over the smouldering ashes and they were on their way." So you figured out my I pod I see" she said as they walked along The Great East Road. "Yes I did it was not that difficult since I have watched you with it ". "You're amazing you know that." She grabbed Thorins hand and twirled around him till she was in his other side. They kept up a steady pace heading east hoping to make it at least to the farming communities today. They stopped by a stream to rest the spring heat making them both break a sweat. Philicia gave him something light to eat and more of the sweet and salty drink . He eyed her but didn't protest but slammed it in one shot "This taste as bad as one of Oins potions" he said making a sour face . After a while Philicia started getting slower and slower she couldn't keep up with Thorin, he had to stop several times for her to catch up to him." We must keep going" he said taking her by the hand. " I can't Thorin I'm so tired I can't please I" she collapsed on the ground. "Philicia , he gasped kneeling beside her. She didnt respond so Thorin picked her up and carried her to a clump of trees off to the side of the road. After removing her pack and her purse he laid out the blankets under an overhang of rock and got a fire started all the while hoping she was alright. He laid his head on the rock feeling the lack of sleep strong upon him also. He sat and watched her sleep as he smoked his pipe and hummed a long ago tune . I love you, I love you so much her confession not leaving him alone. The dwarf king out of nowhere had this sudden need to hold her in his arms. He reached for his cloak and traveling coat and went over to Philicas still sleeping form. Thorin placed the girl between his thick legs and pulled her back against him. She wimpered as he moved her and so he lulled her back to sleep with a song he knew. While she slept Thorin studied her face carefully. She had a beauty that riveled the fairst of the elves. Her red and golden hair captivated him . Her eyes, they were enchanting I could get lost in those eyes he thought to himself. She had saved his life no doubt about that and when they got to Erebor he would make sure she was richly rewarded. Philicia woke to being encased in Thorins strong arms both were wrapped around her his clasped hands resting on her stomach. She knew he was in a deep sleep due to his steady breathing .She felt safe and protected within his arms. She moved to lay the side of her head on his chest listening to his heart beating the sound soothing to her ears. Thorin brought his hand up and held the side of her face against him. "Sleep Philicia for we both need to regain our strength." He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed gently The other hand throwing the coverings back over them both again. When next they awoke it was morning and since most of everything was still packed there wasn't much to do. After tending to natures call both were on the move again. They walked for a time finally coming to a deep stream refilling their water bottles Philicia turned to Thorin." I should really get that gunk out of your hair"She said showing Oakenshield what she was referring took his long ebony locks in hand and frowned at the faint offensive odor. So Thorin bent his head over the stream and Philicia mixed the cold and boiled water together and poured it over Thorins head. "Will you hand me that green bottle please?"She asked. He gave the strange container to her "What ,is that?"He asked handing her the bottle." Its shampoo don't worry it smells awesome. "Philicia said turning the bottle upsidedown in her hand and squeezing it. She smeared the shampoo in Thorins hair making sure to catch the ends in her fingers." It has a scent of, I am not sure " Philicia laughed and told him it was called tirquoise seas and it was supposed to smell like the ocean. She lathered it up really good' Close your eyes real tight if this gets in your eyes it will burn really bad ok" Thorin nodded his understanding and she dumped the warm water over his head rincing it clean. "Stay there i'm not done yet" she twisted his hair and wrung out the excess water then grabbed another bottle and rubbed the conditioner in his black waves paying close attention to the ends again. "What is that wonderful scent" he asked sighing. "Conditioner it will make your hair soft and shiney and help to remove tangles." She had him close his eyes again and Philicia rinced the conditioner off . Giving it a good twisting she handed him the towel." Is that better?" She asked as he dried his hair"Very much so smells how do you say it awesome" Philicia laughed at the the otherworldly word slipping from his lips. Thorin reached for his comb " You can use my brush I don't mind besides as thick as your hair is it would work better"she said. "Very well. " Thorin sat on a rock in the warm spring sun as Philicia brushed his hair till it was soft as silk. "I can rebraid it for you if you, you like". Thorin went still at her offer."No" he said with a little more harshness than he wanted it to. "Oh ok thats fine " she left her brush with him and went to sit on a nearby rock. Thorin didn't fail to notice the hurt sound in her voice. He made a mental note to explain the meaning of hair braiding to her . Philicia sat on the huge bolder trying not to cry .Thorin had hurt her and she didn't understand what she had done or said watched her as he finished the last braid the one he wore hidden behind his head and the ones he wore on both sides just behind the ears. "Philicia" he called to her"Philicia" still she didn't answer. Thorin watched her closely and he could see her shoulders shaking and he knew in that moment he had hurt her more than she led on. So the king in exile went to her, a mere human girl and a stranger from another world and as he came to stand before her he finally spoke."Philicia What is the matter?" Thorin asked cupping her chin with his powerful hand. He raised her head so he could see her face and then wished he hadn't. Her cheeks were streaked with tears as she held back the urge to sob into his shirt. " I am so very sorry I did not want to hurt you."Thorin held her head between his hands as he let his apology spill out." There are some things you should know concerning the braiding of hair". Thorin kept his hands on her head and with a tenderness that shocked him he brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Ok" was all she said. "In the dwarven custom the brushing and braiding is usually reserved for parents and children and close family clans and between courting and married couples. Do you understand"? he asked making eye contact. "Yes I think so."She was but a wisper with her answer. 'And if I was to let you braid my hair I would be publically declaring that you and I were courting" Thorin held his breath as he thought to himself what it could mean to be with someone like her. A human girl would never be accepted into the dwarven culture. And a king should know better. Philicia slid off the rock and stood in front of Thorin not saying a word for words were not needed he opened his arms and she closed the small gap between them both encircling her small limbs around his waist.  
"Better now" he asked holding her close? "Yes" was all she said not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms. But they had to get going his hair was dry already and Erebor was calling.


	6. The Shire

Chapter 6-The Shire

After their talk about about hair braiding Philicia felt much better. She had cried on Thorins shoulder till she was nearly sick. He all the while held her close and rocked her gently as if she were a child wispering apoligies in her ear and silently vowing to never purposley hurt her again. The sight of tears on Philicias beautiful face was enough to make him realize how fragile she really was. This human girl lost and all alone in this world .Thorin knew he was all she had and he vowed to protect her with his very life ,if he had to. "What would I have done if you wouln't have found me." She wept onto his shoulder. "Do not think about that "he had told her placing his hands on her waist and setting her back to gaze into her face, his eyes searching hers . They stayed that way for a few more minutes then continued on their way. As they rounded a corner they came across houses on both sides of the road. There was a horse pulling a cart and a small man steering it. Thorin stopped him and inquired about where we could get some ponies but the hobbit just shook his head and went about his way. "I'm sure we will find someone who has some horses soon Thorin."Philicia reassured him but he wasn't so certin of that."It will be a long way to Bag End if we must walk the rest of the way and I will be very late for sure."The irritation evident in his tone. "Like my mom always said, have a little faith Thorin something will turn up." She reached for his arm and locked hers around his."Is that in the story also"he asked turning to look at her "Not this , me, your pony going lame i've changed things already" That thought made both of them a little scared but they brushed it off and continued on their way. As the afternoon faded to evening Thorin reached for his bow and with a clean and clear shot he snagged a rabbit for their dinner that night. Throwing the creature over his shoulder they continued on. "I'm exausted Thorin can we please stop I need a break" Philicia rested her back against a tree out of breath from trying to keep up with Thorins fast pace. "By the time this is over I will be ready for The Boston Marathon" she said still taking deep gulps of air. "We will rest here for the night let us find shelter and I will get this ready."They spotted an old abandoned house and deceided to make that their camp spot. The place was definatly old but still in good condition. Thorin checked to make sure it was clear then Philicia followed him inside. He went to gather wood for the fire as Philicia cleaned up as best she could. She was just inspecting the small room when he called her name " Here see if you can make a desent fire". So she put the wood in the fireplace and struck the match to the flint and within a few minutes the light and warmpth filled the little room."Well , does that meet your approval?" she asked pointing to the roaring fire in the hearth. "I should let you make the campfire from now on." He said crossing his arms . " I think your better at it then me so ...I need to find some sheets for the bed" with that Philicia bolted from the room."What , theres a bed to sleep on." He was right behind her. "Apparantly so ,look ." She gestured to the little room just off the main space."I think these will work "Philicia pulled clean sheets down from a shelf that was a bathroom at one time. She put the sheets on the bed then proceeded to jump onto the soft mattress laughing as she fell. "Suddenly she looked up and Thorin was standing in the door frame watching her with an amused look on his handsome face. For a minute they just looked at each other then quick as a flash she jumped up and grabbed the dwarf and sent them both tumbling to the bed."With this we will definatly sleep good tonight " Philicia gave Thorin a playful nudge then she was up and back in the other room. The dwarf king just laid there and thought to himself this is so much better than the cold ground . Then another thought occured to him he and the girl would be here together and this was not the wilds. He suddenly became a little nervous. Then Thorin thought about Philicia he was sure she was probably thinking the same thing. Oakenshield figured it best they discuss the sleeping arrangements right away so he went to find Philicia. She was getting the cooking pot out and hung over the fire place ready to help with the evening meal. "Rabbit stew again " she sighed. "Theres naught but the furry little things here." Thorin said taking the thing Thorin was taking care of the meat she wandered around the little house finding potatos, wild parsley , sage and rosemary "This will help some,I hope"she said pickin the spices and heading back inside. Thorin was putting the meat in the pot when she came through the door. "Hey "she caught Thorins eye "there is a little garden and I found these". She showed the spices to him and then he nodded his approval and she rubbed them between her palms and dumped them into the cooking pot. They ate in silence Philicia not caring for rabbit stew that much ate a little bit then deceided to fish through her pack and finding a can of spagettios she warmed them up over the fire in an old pan she had found in the kitchen, In the end Thorin had ate half of it after he had asked what it was "Here try a bite"she had offered and he had liked it right away .So thats how they spent their evening Talking and munching on the snacks Philicia had in her bag. All was quiet then Thorin brought up the sleeping situation. "Philicia come sit next to me" Thorin was soft but serious at the same time."There is something we must talk about". She curled her legs underneath her and waited. "Philicia I know you have been sleeping beside me every night but there is another choice tonight. You may have the bed and I can sleep here I think this place is safe enough for that" Thorin waited her responce."No ,you should take the bed you know being who you are and all. I will sleep here" Thorin was surprised, she was willing to take her rest on a hard floor while he slept on a soft mattress. "Philicia You can not do that" Thorin countered. "Why not, I will be fine , go get some sleep you need it" So Thorin left her there alone and she laid the blankets out and tossed Thorins heavy coat down as extra cushion she laid her head on his cloak as a pillow and as the scent of pine and sandelwood surrounded her she began to cry quietly so he didn't hear. What Philicia didn't know was that Thorin had been watching her the whole time .He had observed how she dashed at her eyes and heard the soft wimpers. In two swift strides he was beside her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. "Why ," was all she said as Thorin laid her gently down on the soft bed. "I would not be able to sleep knowing you are possibly uncomfortable and cold". He then turned to leave" Stay with me" she suddenly blurted out taking Thorins hand." I feel better when you are next to me." Philicia knew the real reason she wanted the dwarf next to her was because her great love for him however she couldn't tell Thorin that."If that is what you want I will stay". The mattress gave way a little bit as he lay down next to firelight from the other room was casting shadows on the walls and making her red gold hair sparkle in it's glow. "Your injury is healing nicely" he said giving her a warm smile. " You should do that more often you know" she said trying to keep from looking into his fathomless blue pools. That however didn't last long his eyes found hers and he was caught staring at her in wonder, foreign emotions stirring inside of him. "Your smile could light up the world" She breathed suddenly turning her head away and sitting up laying her head on the soft pillows. Thorin did the same resting his back against the headboard. Thunder cracked outside and then the rain came pouring down hitting the roof with thunk ,thunk, thunk sounds. Thorin cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face up to shivered ."Are you cold"? He asked, reaching for his heavy cloak placing it around her. Thank you" she said. Thorn went and put another log on and then came back to the room but instead of laying down he sat where he was and scooped Philicia up and sat her between his outstretched legs. He very gently pulled her back against him. She let her head rest against his chest and breathed in the smell that was his alone."Your so warm,so very warm." She wispered. "Dwarves are more tolerant to cold than humans are Philicia what would make us a little chilled, you would be freezing." Thorin wrapped his arms around her tighter." So your not human then?" She turned around in his embrace to seek his face. "No , dwarves are not of the race of man. Does it change things between us"? He asked secretly hoping her answer was no. " Not to me it doesn't ". She said. Thorin let loose the breath he had been holding. She again let her eyes lock onto his and they were both caught up in the magic between them. "You are so very beautiful", Thorin brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and let it fall to her lips .He traced the outline with his fingers all the while never breaking contact with her eyes. His hand then found its way to her hair and taking the strands between his fingers he let it slide through her long length."I've never even considered myself pretty ". She told him" at least not like some girls. I'm too slender too short and -"."You are absolutly breathtaking Philicia ,never doubt that ". She almost teared up again the way he spoke his deep voice resonating in the small room. "Your beautiful too." She wispered reaching out her hand and placing her palm over where his heart was. Thorin went still as she held her hand there. "In here, where it really counts. You have so much to give, so much locked away deep inside you and one day you are going to make a lucky lady so very happy." Philicia was about to pull her hand away when suddenly his came and covered her small one .Thorin locked their fingers together." That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me." He said not breaking the eye contact still. What was he searching for in those eyes of hers . Thorin brushed his hand over her cheek again letting it unfurl . His other hand reaching out till he was holding her head between his huge battle worn hands searching her face. "Philicia, when I was sick you told me something that I have not been able to forget ,it consumes me night and day." She held her breath afraid to move. "Philicia", he let loose a breath hotter than dragons fire as his lips came crashing down over hers. It was no chaste kiss it was explosive and passionate as Thorins tongue brushed against her lips. Philicia opend for him and everything she felt for this king of the dwarves she poured out to him . Wrapping her arms around his neck she let their tongues explore and touch dancing together. Thorin let out a groan laying down pulling her with him never breaking the kiss. He continued to plunder her mouth as he felt a tightening in his middle. By then Thorin was ready to cast all honor aside and show her what she made him feel. Philicia kissed Thorin back with a passion born out of love for him . She could tell what he was felling by the way his body responded and sudden fear washed over her. All the times she had watched the story unfold on the movie screen she had wondered what a kiss from someone like that would be like. Never did she imagine this. Thorin was fire and strength passionate and tenderness all in one. He mouth left hers as he planted kisses along her collarbone down to the side and back up again before returning to her lips. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet and his thoughts began to wonder what the rest of her would taste like. Philicia held Thorin close as he turned her on her side and broke away gasping for breath. She didn't say anything for a minute she was too stunned. "Thorin I..." "Shhhh Philicia I know" he said pulling her closer." I know that you love me," He confessed brushing his lips against hers very tenderly." You told me when you thought I could not hear you." He had heard but how much."What I would have you tell me is how for we have not known one another but a week yet. Philicia looked up at his striking face and spilled her heart to him. "Yes ,I do love you, I always have. Most girls fall for the boy at school but I fell for the incredible person that wasn't even real." Tears spilled down her face and Thorin wiped them away with his soft kisses. "With each movie released I fell for you even more and the last one I, it hurt so much and then I ended up here and you found me and you are real and I just want to hold you and touch you and tell you so bad how much I feel for you. So yes Thorin Oakenshield I love you, I always have, I know that now. It's ok tho, you don't have to love me back or even say anything I just wanted you to know how much I feel for you." "Philicia", was all he could say . Thorin pulled her close to him and held her till her breathing evened out and he knew she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and drifted off knowing this beautiful tender young woman loved him with all her heart. Mahal help me was his last thought. Hearing noises Philicia sat up and yawned, stretching her hands above her head. All the sudden last night , had she dreampt , did Thorin really kiss her, .Yes he had kissed her and not just a peck on the lips. His kiss was explosive. She had kissed a boy at school once but that had been a quick thank you on the cheek. This was something entirely different. And Thorin was no boy. His kiss had been passionate yet gentle .He had drank from her lips till they were out of breath. Then he had pulled her down and underneath him. Nothing had ever felt so good his weight on her ,his hands in her hair ,on her body, his mouth on hers his lips and tongue ravishing her mouth. The soft kisses he had planted along her neck and breast. The tender words he had spoken .Philicia wished she understood Kazadul. She had an idea what he had wispered to her in between those firey kisses. Thorin was everything she knew he would be passionate and gentle and they hadn't gone any further. He wanted to she could tell by the way his body responded to her. The buldge in his middle was proof enough. Philicia would have surrendered everything to him had they not stopped. She would have been ready even tho it would have hurt, a lot. "Hey" she said looking up at Thorin standing in the door his arms crossed. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Coming over to where she was he just stood there in front of her being his usual brooding self but his eyes never left hers. Was Thorin thinking about what happend last night also. She hoped so. "I'm ok" Philicia sighed looking at her feet . Had the kiss they shared been a just caught in the moment. Philicia let her thumb and index finger trace over her swollen lips. He knew, he knew that she loved him that made Philicias heart soar with joy." How did you sleep"? she asked knowing the dwarf king had held her in his arms through the whole night. She had woke up for a minute and Thorins arms were snug tightly around her , her head on his chest and her hands tangled in his ebony waves." I have some water boiling so you can enjoy that vial drink you call coffee." Thorin laughed." Yummy" she said getting off the bed. " I'll be right back I need to you know". The dwarf king said nothing just nodded his head in agreement. When Philicia came back she grabbed her pack and finding the toothpaste slapped some on her brush" What is that?" Thorin jestured to the little tubular object. " Oh it's to clean your teeth, I'm assuming you know what that is." She reached for the toothpaste and handed it to Thorin. "Yes, we have something like this made of plant deritives." He said turning the tube over in his hand. " Not like this you don't I have a extra brush it 's new and you are welcome to it." Philicia delved in her bag and finding the spare brush she showed Thorin how to open the tube and as expected he figured out the rest."Better" she said after both had given their teeth a good scrubbing. " That burns worse than ale " he said wiping his mouth on a clean cloth. Philicia went in the other room so Thorin could wash up and drank her coffee. She made some breakfast for them both. She chopped the potatos from the garden and after finding the eggs Thorin had left there she mixed the potatos and eggs in the bowls tore some pieces of bread that was there. Smearing butter and honey on they she was just getting the forks when Thorin snuck up behind her." Something smells really good." He said as Philicia handed him his breakfast. There was no table so they both sat on the floor on front of the hearth and ate in silence. "I apolagize Philicia ,You had asked me earlier how I slept and I did not answer you." He looked at her and put down his bowl. "Thats fine I'm sure you had a good nights rest" She figheted with her fingers. " Philicia about last night." Thorin stood up and stared out the window. " I am sorry I do not know what came over me. I had no right to touch you like that and for that I am so sorry" He turned then and his eyes held hers. " I'm not sorry , I'll never be sorry , not with you, never with you." Philicia came up behind Thorin and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head against his back she said" If we would have made love last night I still wouldn't be sorry." Thorin closed his eyes before he answered her. " Do not think for a moment I did not want you. It took every bit of self control I had not to claim you then and there." "I know that." she said. Philicia turned him around and let her hand caress his cheek. " You are so amazing ," She wispered. "Philicia. " Thorin pulled her against him as his lips came down over hers in a kiss that was so evidently tender it brought tears to her eyes. Thorin kissed the line of moisture and enfolding her in his arms held her close. " I didn't dare ever dream what a kiss from you would be like." She breathed buring her face in his long black hair."I hope I did not frighten you ,I would never hurt you Philicia" Thorin held her closer " I know that" she said letting her hand play with Thorins hair. Let us go we must be there by tomorrow." Oakenshield started getting things together while Philicia put out the fire in the hearth. She took the sheets from the bed and rolled them up and stuffed them in her bag. The pillows had to be left at Philicas disapointment tho. So after a while they were on their way "It looks like rain again"she said pointing to the darkening sky. "We must hurry " he said . But before they could find shelter the sky let loose and the rain came down soaking them both in minutes. "Here "he said throwing his leather cloak over her but alas it was to big and kept falling off. By the time they had found a kindky old farmer and his wife who were willing to part with two ponies Thorin and Philicia were drenched. The old hobbit couple invited them in for hot tea and pastries. Thorin inquired about Bag End and Philicia sat by the fire trying to ward off shivers. She had changed into dry clothes but was still cold .They thanked the couple and packed the supplies on the one pony and while Thorin took care of the price negoations Philicia accepted some hot stew from the kindly hobbit lady."Thank you we will not let this go to waste." and with that Thorin climbed in the saddle and pulled Philicia up and seated her in front of him"Have you ever ridden before? "He asked urging the small horse into a canter. 'Once when I was little", she said through chattering teeth. So they rode the rest of the afternoon in the pouring rain Thorin trying to keep his cloak around them both so they would stay dry." After a while Philicia fell asleep her head resting on Thorins chest. He rode till weariness set in and thats when he shook Philicia trying to wake when he touched her arm thats when Thorin noticed something was very wrong for she wouldn't wake up."Philicia Philicia, PHILICIA" he hollered but she wouldn't respond ." OH no,no" Thorin knew her fever was high and he had nothing with him to help bring it down. So he did the only thing he could dampend a cloth with cool water and after slipping it behind her neck Thorin kicked the pony hard in the side rode through the night a at a hard gallup. Philicia had develped a bad hacking cough during the night and Thorin had to stop several times to check on her. He managed to get her to drink a little water pefore she slipped back unconcious again. Oakenshield had faced orks, a fire breathing dragon and the unknown wilderness but nothing prepared him for the fear of the thought of Philicia never waking up again. Towards morning The rolling green hills of The Shire came into view Thorin knew they were getting close and he prayed she would make it there. Oin And Gloin would have the things to help falling off the pony Thorin deceided to rest for a bit. He lifted Philicia off and gently laid her out on the soft grass under the shade of a tree, "Oh" she moaned as Thorin lifted her . He laid Philicias head in his lap and when next he woke it was nearly sunset. Thorin put her on the horse and climbed in behind her ."Ha" Thorin hollered kicking the pony in the side hard. And what a sight it was a dwarf storming down The Great East Road with a girl in his arms with hair the color of goldenfire. .


	7. Bag End

Chapter 7- Bag End

It was dark by the time the little village of Hobbiton could be seen in the distance . He slowed the pony to a walk and putting his hand behind Philicas neck . He cursed in Kazadul knowing her fever had risen higher. "You must hold on just a little longer." He prayed to Mahal to give her strength to fight this sickness. Walking the pony at a slow pace Thorin turned up a road that led to a hill. After cheking all the doors none fit the description that Gandalf said would be clearly visiblewith a green door, round, up on a hill. This is not the right road. The exiled king was frustrated,lost and with Philicia sick as she was he had to find this place soon and very soon. He turned the pony around the other way and off to the right he noticed a small lake glistening in the moonlight. This has to be the right road he thought to himself. Thorin rode up the hill and came to the last house on the left. Upon the door was clearly a mark the house had a round green door and a bench out front. He could hear singing inside and he expelled the air from his lungs "Finally" the Dwarf King fastend his cloak around him and very carefully lifted Philicia into his arms. He closed the cloak around her and started up the steps the singing and laughing getting louder. "Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates" The dwarves were laughing and then all was quiet. Knowing he couldn't get the door open while holding Philicia, Oakenshield raised his powerful leg and gave the door a swift kick. He could hear Gandalfs laughter from inside somewhere. "What was that" Bilbo said" running towards the crashing sound. Thorin knew everyone had indeed arrived . He stepped over the threshold the door hanging on it's hinges "Oin, Gloin come quickly!" Thorin bellowed. "What have you done to my door?" Said Bilbo gesturing to the entrance."My aboligies Master Hobbit." .Just then Oin and Gloin came charging in" Thorin," They both stared at him. Fili and Kili were right behind the other dwarves .All were staring at Thorin waiting an explination. "What is the meaning of this Thorin"? Came Gandalfs angry words. "This" ,Thorin said jerking his cloak aside trying not to drop Philica on the cold floor. "She's been burning up with fever since yesterday evening. I had nothing to help her ." Oin ran to his medicine pack while Bilbo said" Here, bring her in here ." Thorin followed the hobbit down a short hallway and coming to the last room on the left Thorin with a gentelness that stunned everyone laid the girl on the bed. Just then Oin came in with the medicine pouch." Uncle who is she "Fili asked "I will explain everything in due time right now I need to make sure she is going to be alright."Oin and Gloin shooed everyone out while they set to their work."Thorin what are her symptoms"? Ther healer askeed poking his head out the door. " Fever,bad cough, we got caught in the rain and she was soaked and cold. I tried to wake her but she would not wake up." The concern for this girl evident in his shuttering voice. Gandalf and Balin with Thorins help had Bilbo's door fixed in no time at all .Thorin was frantic while they were in there with Philicia He paced back and forth in the hall way trying not to barge in there and see for himself how she was doing. Gloin came out and asked for hot water and Bombar was on it instantly he knew his king was clearly very worried about the girls condition. Another half hour went by and both dwarves finally came out. "How is she"?Thorin asked ."She is coming around we put a poultice on her chest to draw out the congestion and a brew for her fever ,but she is still very sick." Gloin said looking at his king. " A, I made some tea if anyone wants any"Bilbo offered also inquiring about the girls health. "Thorin laddie what is this about" ?Balin asked coming to stand next to him his hand patting Thorins arm. So after a few minutes all the dwarves minus two one wizard and hobbit were sitting around the dining table awating their kings explanation. All was quiet as Thorin began." I was coming from Erid Luin my pony went lame,tripped in a hole broke its leg I had to ...nevermind. It was pouring rain and I nearly steppped on her, ". He looked from one end of the table to the other. " She was just lyin on the ground barely enough clothing to cover herself, all alone. So I picked her up and carried her to a shelter. She did not wake up for a while. And when she did" Thorin proceeded to inform them all that the girls name was Philica Anderson and she was from Woodland Hills " So she's an elf then"KIli said .Thorin looked at his nephew with a scoul on his face" She's no elf, she's of the race of man." That brought a bombardment of questions and Thorin was overwhelmed. Look the girl has no one shes all alone. "Are you sure about that Thorin" ?Dwalin asked ."Yes" Came his quick answer. "I owe that girl my life" He said standing to face everybody. Thorin placed his huge hands on the table bracing himself. " A few days ago I ate something bad, that girl found me on my knees I was so sick I nearly died. She stayed up all night dribbling kingsfoil tea down my throat," He stared the dwarves down ."Well she must have done something right cause you are hear now" Gandalf added. Suddenly Oin and Gloin came into the room. Thorin turned to them " Is she awake.?" he asked, stepping closer to them. "She needs her rest you may see her in a while Thorin" Gloin said. After Thorin filled them on almost everything that had happened the past week and a half they had been traveling together Balin pulled him aside" A ,laddie may we speak on a wee bit of a rather delicate matter." Thorin followed him into the other room. "Laddie ," Balin began" You were out there with her for a while just the two of you." What are you getting at"? The kings voice barley a wisper. " What I need to make sure Thorin is that you did not comprimise her. ' He looked at Balin shook his head "NO , I did not. Why would you ask such a thing"? Thorin went to the large hearth and rested his arm on the mantle. "We could not help but to noice the concern you expressed for her upon your arrival Thorin". Oakenshield went quiet for a moment. "Yes Balin I care about her It is a long story one I would not know where to start with." With that he went to rejoin the others.

"Well " Gandalf began," Bilbo Baggins let me introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield. "Thorin cupped his elbows in his crossed arms and said" So this is the hobbit. He circled Bilbo slowley taking in his small form. Philicia immediatly came to mind and after getting a report from Gloin on her condition he was satisfied and proceedeed ahead with their reason for being here. Thorin was happy everyone had made it safely especially his nephews. . He looked at Fili and KIli and knew if any ill will fell upon them Dis would have his head on a silver platter , roasted. "Tell me Mr. Baggins ,have you done much fighting?" "Pardon" Bilbo asked sound a bit annoyed. "Axe or sword,what's your weapon of choice?" The leader asked ,continuing to circle the Hobbit trying to assess his worth. "Well I do have some skill at conkers but I don't see what that has to do with this." By then Bilbo was a bit fed up with Thorins hautly attitude .He was still mad at him for breaking his door, even tho he understood why when he saw the sick girl Thorin had in his arms. Thought as much" Thorin said coming to a stop in front of the Hobbit. Thorin knew his opinion of Bilbo had been correct, but then he remembered what Philicia had told him about things to happen however he couldn't reveal what he knew, so Thorin played along. "He looks more like a grocer than a burgler" All the sudden Thorin went deathly pale . She had been right about every word. Bilbo had indeed said exactly what Philicia told him would be said, word for word. A chill ran down Thorins back and he staggered a bit. " Are you alright Uncle" Kili said grabbing his arm to steady him. "Just tired I did not get much sleep I rode all night." Thorin spoke no more on the matter.

They all followed Bilbo onto the dining room and sat down at the table again this time for the reason they all came here . The secret meeting was underway. "Whats the news from Erid Luin?" Balin asked. " They will not come." Thorin answered ". " And Dain in the Iron Hills, is he with us?" "They will not come either, they say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin took another bite of his soup as he waited for the companys reaction. They all started arguing amoungst themselves. " "Please not this" said Bilbo. Thorin balancing himself on the table stood up" SHAZARA" He hollered in Kazadul . "If we have read these sighns do you not think others have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east, to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor." Thorin raised his authorative voice it resonating through the house. The dwarves cheered and banged their fists on the table in applause for their king. "Du bekar, du bekar".

Philicia sat up a wave of dizziness assulting her ." Thorin " she called . She let her eyes take in the unfamilier room beautifully furnished . There was a table next to the bed but all she could focus on was the noises coming from somewhere in the strange house. 'She held on to the wall as she pulled the door open and started down the long hallway. "Thorin where are you," she was on the verge of tears thinking he had left her behind. Philicia turned a corner and spotted a group of people at a table. There was a large fireplace in the room but she ignored it making her way very slowly to the dining room.

Gandalf had given the key to Thorin who was awestruck and they were studing the map and discussing the hidden door when all the sudden Bomfar said "Thorin, it's the lass". He turned around. "Thorin" Philicia called his name collapsing to the floor. He rose up so fast the chair tipped over rushing to Philicia's side. Oin was right behind him checking her pulse he motioned for Thorin to pick her up. So Thorin gently lifted her against him and carried her back to the room she had just left. Philicia opened her eyes and upon seeing Thorin she sat up and threw her arms around him tears spilling down her cheeks. The others were crowding the doorframe trying to get a glimpse of the girl their king had brought with him.

" I thought you had left me here" she sobbed into his shoulder" I would never do that, You are in the home of Bilbo Baggins." Thorin reassured her. " So we made it , here , I dont remember that much just leaving that old couples house and then being so cold and falling asleep." She said not letting go of Thorin. "Here lass drink this it will help to keep the fever down." Philicia did what the dwarf said and sipped the brew slowly." Ugh " she said making a sour face , "this stuff taste aweful." "Indeed it does but it will do wonders" Thorin \encouraged. "You must be Oin " .she said " Thank you. Thorin stayed with her till the potion took affect and letting her rest he placed a kiss on her forehead shutting the door behind him.

"She sure is a beauty" Fili said as Thorin took his seat impaitent to continue the meeting." Yes she is and a very sick one" Gloin added. Thorin what are you going to do about the girl?" Dwalin asked. "I do not know but she needs help am I to abandon her"Thorin was silent as thoughts ran through his head . "Is she going to come to Erebor with us uncle"? Kili inquired taking another sip of his ale. The room was dark except the three candles burning on the tables and the others in the nooks that surrounded the formal dining room. There was displays of old pottery on some of the other shelves and Thorin thought to himself that the Hobbit did at least have goood taste. So the meeting continued ,plans were made and positions dwarves now retired to the living room while Bilbo provided them with blankets and pillows making sure they were comfortable. Thorin lost in thought began to sing his deep voice resonating in the room . He stood in front of the massive hearth his pipe in one hand while the other one rested on the mantle.

Far over the misty mountains cold

where dungons deep and caverns old.

While Thorin sang the rest of the dwarves joined in in the song of their long lost home.

After a while everyone was bedding down all except Thorin. Bilbo had given him the room next to Philicia and Thorin was just about ready to turn in for the night. He instead went to check on her again and upon opening the door found she had not moved. Her fever was down and she was breathing a little easier. Thorin had no doubt of the healing skills of Oin and Gloin. That is way he had personally asked them to come knowing they were possibly going to run into all sorts of troubles. Thorin sat down next to Philicia and then Kili's question echoed back to him." Mahal , what am I to do with you"? Thorin asked himself stroking Philicias cheek tenderly. He knew he couldn't take her but he couldn't leave her behind either. Rising quietly he left the girl to sleep deceiding he would figure this out tomorrow.

Thorin couldn't sleep so he quietly went outside to think. He was sitting in the bench in front of Bilbos house when he heard the door open. Looking up he said" Oh Balin it's just you". " Aye laddie what troubles you that you come out here at this hour?" Balin asked sitting beside him. Thorin said nothing just buried his hands in his face. "Look laddie I have know you your whole life and I know when something is troubling you". Thorin looked at Balin sadness and worry in his deep blue orbes. "It's Philicia Balin" he began" I do not know what to do. I cannot leave her here and this could be, will be dangerous. I can not risk her safety". Thorin lit his pipe trying to clear his thoughts. " Well then what do you want to do. I may be old Thorin but I am not blind. I know you care for her , very much,but to risk her safety that is an entirely different matter." Balin was quiet while he waited Thorins responce. " Do you think I do not know that, this is tearing me apart ." Thorin again covered his face in his huge hands. "I can not take the chance Balin ,but by Mahal she is my one," Thorin was torn as his eyes teared up. "Are ye certain Laddie? "Balin asked gripping his kings shoulder." I have never been more sure of anything." He proceeded to tell Balin what was in his heart for this girl and of all the uncertiny he had ever faced this was the one sure thing." Aye laddie do ye love her then" The old dwarf asked. "Yes " was all Thorin said before getting up and going inside and straight to Philicias room. He sat on the bed removed his boots and his outer tunic and lying down next to her soft warmpth the Dwarf King pulled her into his arms. Thorin knew there would be no sleep for him this night unless she was next to him.

Philicia felt the soft comfey mattress give and she rolled over half asleep. "It is only me go back to sleep you need your rest." He had told her. Just then she had felt his arms encircle her setting her head in the crook of his arm. " Thorin" she quietly wispered " Thirsty, so thirsty. my mouth is so dry." He pulled away from her and poured water from a pitcher that had been placed on the table beside the bed. "Here drink, slowly". Thorin held the glass out for her." Thank you., what happend I remember waking up, I heard your voice and I tried to find you. I was holding on to a wall I don't remember it's all fuzzy to me after that." Philicia laid back down her head aching." You collapsed in the hallway you should not be getting up yet Philicia" Thorin scolded "Tell me what happend"? She pleaded with the Dwarf King. "After we left with the ponies it rained you were soaked and so cold I could not keep my cloak around you it kept falling off. So when I found a shelter I went to wake you and you were burning with fever." Thorin reached for her hand entangeling her fingers with his." I kicked the horse into a gallop and rode most of the night. "Sorry" She said letting her free hand tangle in his ebony mane. Thorin was half stting up with Philicias head lyin against him. He stroked her back with his free hand letting her firey golden hair slip between his fingers. "I think perhaps the Hobbit is still a bit upset with me. " Thorin chuckled." Why ,What did you do"? "When we arrived here you were, well you were out of it. So I sort of kicked in Bilbos door." Philicia gasped and sat up looking Thorin strait in the face."You did what"! She exclaimed. " That wasn't supposed to happen that way You were to give three hard knocks." Philicia twisted his hair around her small wrist. "And how was I to do that I had you concealed within my cloak you were soaking wet and shivering cold. I would have dropped you . What good would that have done." Thorin reasoned with her in the end she told him he had made the right choice" You did fix it i'm assuming." She smiled at the dwarf trying not to laugh." Yes it has been repaired. "He returned her smile." Well that for sure didn't happen in my world in the, well you know." Thorin just pulled Philicia closer to him and very tenderly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was supposed to be a gentle flutter but the second he felt her lips touch his the fire roared up in him and he was kissing her with all the ferosity his being burning into cinders. She felt the flicker of his tounge and allowed him entrance and they were caught up in the fire burning between the two of them. Thorin rolled her till she was underneath him never breaking the kiss as a deep groan rose from within him. "Philicia" he breathed burying his face in her hair taking in the fragrance that was exclusively hers. He kissed a path to her collarbone then down the side of her neck before returning to her lips. "Thorin " She gasped between each breathless kiss."Thorin wait" She pushed against his chest" We must stop before this goes too far." " I am sorry I " he sighed sitting up catching his breath." Please forgive me I did not .. "The Dwarf King remained silent while his breathing returned to normal but the tightening in his mid section remained the same. Thorin was sitting up his back to Philicia his hands resting between his knees." What are we doing ?What is this thing growing between us? It is frightening yet exilerating at the same time." He exhaled. "Thorin" Philicia sat up on her knees behind him putting her arms around his broad chest she laid her head next to his back. " I love you and nothing will ever change that, not now, not ever I don't know where this will end up with us. But no matter what happens." She scooted herself till she was in front of him straddeling his thick thighs her legs tucked under her."I am scared I have not known you very long however we have spent all this time together and I feel as if I have know you much longer " Thorins deep sapphire eyes bore into hers "Philicia I am a king and when we retake Erebor I will take up the throne of my grandfather and I do not know what my people, how they would react to you. You are a human ". Thorin said no more as Philicias lips brushed his in a tender kiss' That bridge will have to be crossed when, and of it ever goes there. "Thorin I loved you in my world and I love you even more in this one and where there is love only happiness and joy can follow." Oakenshield pullled her down next to him and they laid there silently while Thorin pondered all she had said.

They woke to the smell of potatos frying and the delicious smell bacon and eggs. There was noises from the hallway as everybody started stirring around. "Baknd gheleckh azyunagal"Thorin nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses on her face and lips. " Good morning to you also".she said returning his kiss." You remembered " Thorin smiled at her." And you stayed with me all night , what do you think the others will say about it?" She looked at the door as voices were heard in the hall."Should we wake Thorin?" Dwalin was asking his brother as they passed the bedroom."Let them sleep"Balin said as their voices faded away. Suddenly there was laughter coming from the bedroom that was Philicias. " Since when do I care what anyone thinks I answer to no one." Thorin muffled a laugh as Philicia grabbed the blanket and threw it over his head tackeling him down and ran for the bathroom. "I wont be too long "she said to Fili while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes " Lady Philicia please do hurry there is a line down the way already." Nori's voice came from the other side of the door. He was just about to start pounding on it when she emerged all dressed and shining . Dori and Nori gave her the strangest look as she passed them with a morning and how did you sleep. Thorin slipped out of her room and into his ,last nights conversation with Balin still plaguing his thoughts. He had admitted to Balin that he loved Philicia and he had found his one. Now the only thing to settle was who she could stay with while they made the journey to Erebor. He would come for her after they had reclaimed the mountain .Thorin had stayed awake for hours while she had slept in his arms knowing he couldn't risk taking her with them he had agonized over the decision. He would have Philicia inform him of what was necessary per dangers and what to avoid ,what would happen where and then they would set out on the 29th of April as planned.

All the darves were gathered around the table waiting for breakfast when Philicia and Thorin walked into the room hands clasped together. If anyone noticed no one said anything "Aye good morning laddie". Balin was the first to greet them he and Thorin exchanged knowing loooks then all was forgotten as Bilbo and Bombar carried in plates of food piled with scrambled eggs potatos bacon ham and fresh fruit. Coffee and juice were offered also along with the tea some of the dwarves were so fond of."Excuse me Mr. Baggins do you have creme and sugar for the coffee? I have to ruin mine before I drink asked Bilbo as he came in carring more food. "Oh yes Lady Philicia by the way. how are you felling? You look much better tham you did last night."Bilbo began dishing more potatos onto the quickly empting plates. "Why would you want to ruin the drink then consume it"? Kili asked . Oh,I am felling much better ,thank you". All eyes were on Philicia as she took the sugar bowl and measured two teaspoons in her coffee adding a splash of milk also."Where I come from it's an expression it means to add things to it to make it taste better." She took a small sip and declared it delicious."Where I come from there are places everywhere that serve just coffee pastries and stufff like that." She smiled at the dwarves taking another sip. "While we were on our way here she had to have the bitter drink every morning."Thorin added gesturing to Philicias cup. "Never mind him lassie Thorin never cared for the sour drink. "Balin gave her a reassuring smile. After the talk with Thorin last night he had deceided that he was going to smooth the way for this young woman and his king, human or not." I bet he would love Starbucks they have the best yum expressso now that can't be beat."She took another drink."What is expresso Lady Philicia" Gloin asked." Well " she began "it is a coffee that is pressurised to make it real strong then milk is frothed up and put on top , well I like mine with chocolate sprinkles and lots of sugar."She laughed at the lookes on their faces. After everyone was done eating Philicia offered to clean up the kitchen .Collecting everybodies plates she cleared the table wiping it down with a washcloth. So while the company made plans for what needed to be done today Philicia washed the dishes and wiped everything up on the counters. She sat the leftover plate near the stove to keep it warm knowing there was one person absent from breakfast this morning.

So while the company discussed the plan for the day Philicia explored Bilbos house .It looked just like it did in the movie with it's round holes seperating each room, There was beautiful furnishings placed about the Hobbit hole. "Wow this is still so incredible"she said studing the pictures on the parlor wall" I still can't believe I am really here" Philicia didn't hear Thorin come up behind her " It is strange to me also." He said slipping his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him "Did anyone ask about us"? She didn't want anyone thinking the wrong thing about the two of them." I had a talk with Balin last night "Thorin let his hand ghost across her cheek." And ?"She asked. "Did you tell him how I feel about you"? "No, I did not. Philicia ", Thorin clasped her hands in his". The way I feel I have never felt this for anyone. The way you make my heart race my thoughts become all tangled up and just being near you makes me want to never let you go." He clasped her hands tighter in his bringing her fingers to his lips in a tender kiss,. Fili caught a glimpse of them from the dining room and he nudged KIli in the side. "I think Uncle Thorin is in love with Lady Philicia"He said ."Uncle ,he has not shown interest in a female in ages." Kili replied" ."Well he is now ,look for yourself" KIli bent his head around his brother to spy on the two of them. Thorin had Philicias head pressed against him and he was softly planting a kiss on top of her hair. "Well , what do you think , am I right"? Fili asked. They both agreed that there was definatly something between the two of them. Just then Thorin and Philicia came into the room "Well we should start getting supplies together , we will need good strong ponies food and clothes in addition to what we already have" .Thorin stated getting everyone together." I have a few things in my bag but I will probably need more "Philicia added,glancing at Thorin. He had made Balin aware of his decision to leave Philicia here in safety but was yet to inform her of his plans. Balin and Thorin made eye contact the white haired dwarf adherring to his kings command to remain silent. "Oh ,I so want to see Hobbiton I bet this little place is a-mazing." Philicia screeched going to look for Bilbo. " A, I take it ye havn't informed the lass as of yet". Balin said coming up next to Thorin. "No I have not and I am reluctent to do so she will not be happy about it. That I am sure of" ,Thorin fighted with his hands the inner struggle showing in his proud stance.

Bilbo had told them all the places to see around the village so while Thorin , Philicia, Fili and Kili went exploring the little town the rest of the dwarves gathered the necessary supplies they woud need ,for the journey To Erebor. "Where should we go first Thorin "? Philicia asked him practically dragging the Dwarf King out the door. They walked out the door down the hill and onto the village.


	8. Walking in Hobbiton

Chapter 8- Walking in Hobbiton

Philicia with Thorin beside her and the Durin brothers behind them came across the main street . Everywhere they went the Hobbits were friendly and eager to open their doors to them. Philicia drug Thorin in a candy shop and they walked out with enough sweet treats to satisfy all of them. After going up the street a little further Philicia spotted a dress shop." Oh I so want to go in there that dress is georgious." She sighed. The dress that had caught her eye was a deep Emerald green with white billowing sleeves and intricate embrodiary in the bodice. Philicia sighed again and started moving on .Just then Thorin grabbed her arm " Did you not want to go in here"?Thorin asked ." I do but well you know I don't think they would accept good old american cash. " She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and showed it to Thorin."Here Take this ." He said handing Philicia five gold coins ." This should cover anything that you need". Thorin and his nephews waited outside for her as she went in the shop. "Good morning miss what can I do for you "? The shop keeper asked her."That green dress may I try it on please "! Philicia waited as the lady took the dress off the manniquin and handed it to her . "You can change in there" She pointed to a curtained alcove near the back of the shop. Philicia came out a few minutes later with the dress on it was a perfect fit . She paid the shopkeeper and was extatic about having been able to buy the beautiful dress. "You will have to show us later Lady Philicia" KIli mouthed earning a scowl from his uncle. They went in another shop where Thorin and his nephews purchases more clothing for the road .Warm breeches a few extra cloakes and underclothing. An extra pair of boots was added for each of them as the pile got bigger and bigger. Finally satisfied they paid the store keeper and left their purchased slung over their backs. After a while they met up with the rest of the company and all agreed to meet at The Green Dragon for lunch at mid day. Philicia went on a few more shops till it was time to meet up with the others." I am starving ." She said smelling something good from close by. "Let us go everyone is more than likely waiting ." Thorin said taking Pilicias hand as they walked into the pub. They spotted the rest of the group at a corner table already eating and mugs of ale being drank. They were laughing at something Bombar had said as Thorin approached. Could you not wait for us" He addressed his company." Well laddie we were quite hungry besides we were not sure how long you would be with the lass and all." Balin always the diplomat motioned for the waitress for more ale. "What do they have on the menu?" Philicia asked taking a chair next to Thorin. "There is a good Mutton Stew ". Nori said taking a bite from his bowl. " They don't have Cheeseburgers and Fries here " She asked?" scanning the menu again. "My dear may I ask what are Cheeseburgers"? Dwalin asked giving her a strange look. Philicia looked at Oakenshield acceptance and nodding his head she began" Well where to start. First of all you take ground beef thats cow meat, then it is shaped into patties fried till cooked then it is placed between two buns of bread topped with cheese , lettuce tomatos pickles onions, mustard or catsup or what ever is preferred. then you well , you eat it. "All the dwarves started with questions all at once ."OK, OK I'm geting there" she said holding her hands up. "And these French Fries how are they done" Bombar asked. " Well you take potatos peel them cut them into long strips fry them in oil till golden brown sprinkle with seasoning salt smother them in catsup and enjoy." Philicia earned hoots and cheeres from the dwarves and only after agreeing to cook supper that evening did they let her eat the stew she had ordered. After a while The group left and split into the same groups as before agreeing to be back at Bilbos house by the five o-clock hour. " If I am going to cook dinner I am going to find a grocery store of some sort." After asking around they found a open market and Philicia purchased the things needed for tonights dinnner. "Fili,KIli you both take these back to the Hobbits house stay there I will be there shortly." Their Uncle told them." And stay out of trouble". With that Thorin took Philicias hand as they walked twords the hill overlooking the lake. They sat down on the soft grass , Philicia sitting between Thorins outstretched limbs. " What are you thinking"? he asked her planting featherlight kisses on her exposed neck. "I was just thinking how peaceful it is here. No sirens from firetrucks ,police cars ,ambulances no city noises. Just quiet I don't have to listen to anyones annoying cell phone ringing, oh I could stay here forever." Thorin pulled her closer, before she could take her next breath he turned her in his arms placing his huge hands on her head pulled her lips to his. The contact was like lightening and shivers ran up her back chasing the path Thorins hand was taking. The kiss took her breath away as his mouth moved over hers nipping and playfully tugging at her bottom lip. She tangled her hands in is hair grabbing his beads between her fingers. Thorin wanting to be closer pulled Philicia onto his lap till both her legs were straddeling his he bit her lip and she gasped opening for him as his tounge intertwined with hers. "Philicia "Thorin moaned as he continued to devour her mouth. She returned a moan of her own as his hand found its way under her shirt touching her softness for the first time. "Tell me you want this as much as I do"? He panted burying his face in her shirt front. Thorin laid her down on the soft grass and planted kisses all over her face,up and down her neck and back to her swollen lips. " I don't know, the thought scares me". She said returning his kiss. "You deserve so much better than me you are a king and I am just a girl from, nowhere" Philicias eyes teared up she was certain what Thorin wanted to tell her " He did not take his eyes off hers the emotions pouring out."Philicia do you love me truly please azyungal I need to know." Thorins eyes bore into hers and in them she saw all the love he felt for her but was to afraid to voice aloud."Oh you gotta know it Thorin ,yes I do, I always have , I meant it then and I mean it now. What does azyungal mean'? she held her breath. Thorin traced her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb" It means my love or my lover whitch ever applies." She went still as he let his heart show" Philicia I love you " He expelled the breath from his lungs waiting for her responce. "Thorin" She cried her arms closing around him pulling his mouth to hers once again. Now that they had admitted their fellings to eachother their growing relationship took on new meaning. He got to his feet and helped Philicia up and hand in hand they walked up the little hill twords Bag End.


	9. Disagreement's

Chapter 9- Disagreements

The walk to Bilbos house was quiet their hands clasped together swinging between both of them,"Has Balin asked you anything, about us I mean."She turned to face Thorin. 'He has made his concerns known. Do not worry tho Balin is only looking out for me as he has always done." The corners of his eyes crinkling up with his smile."Oh, have you told him,does he know about us?" He knows" Thorin said increasing the pressure a little on her hand."He has known since the night we first arrived" He brought their clasped hands to his lips placing a kiss there." And"? She asked"?" He is concerned this will only bring unnecessary grief upon the both of us. "Thorin wrapped his arms around her burying his face in the crown of her head. "I will not let anyone drive a wedge between us". Thorin held her closely as silent tears slipped down her face. " I have been wanting to inquire as to how you are feeling ? You were so ill when we arrived. " I feel a lot better whatever Oin and Gloin gave me to drink it worked wonders, better than any cold tablet I might add. "She took Thorins face between her hands and kissed him softly. Just the brush of her lips against his lit a fire he knew could only be quenched in one way. They devoured each other till their breaths came in gasps and strangled moans .Thorin biting her lip and she receiving the deep kiss that only made the want stronger between them." By Mahal I would have you now right here ". He tore his mouth away from hers in a deep groan and gathered her close. "Thorin this is crazy why, why me, you could have any woman in the world why would you want a girl from a place from another time ,another world. I am a nobody i'm not even a dwarf. Have you even thought about that?" She pulled away to look him in the eyes." I have ," he held his great hands aside her face one of his thumbs brushing the moisture from her face." And I care not what others think I only know what I feel for you and I so desire you in ways I never have another." Philicia wrapped her arms around the dwarf king and they held each other a while before heading up the little road that led to Bilbos house.

"Ah there you are laddie" Balin said as soon as they came into the entry way."We were debating sending a search party to find you". Not to worry the house was in sight at all times." " And the view is beautiful from atop the hill".Philicia added her hand pointing to the window and the lake beyond. Suddenly remembering Raven hill and what is going to take place she made an excuse to leave before anyone could see her break down . Philicia hurried to her room nearly knocking Nori and Dori down in the proscess."Sorry " she said shutting the door behind her. Philicia collapsed in the big bed face down burying her sobs in the soft down comforter. "I can't do this " she cried" why ,why what if I fail ,what then, just to know he might die . Why did you let me fall in love with him. WHY, WHY" she screamed pummeling her fist into the blankets. They had a faint scent of sandelwood and spicy pine and a smell that she knew was Thorins alone. Philicia breathed in his scent and cried for what might be lost should she be unsuccessful . She didn't realize that someone had been by the door and had heard her cries from the other side."Philicia was just wiping her eyes when the knock came" Might I come in"? Balins voice sounded from the other side." It's open" she croaked trying to hold back tears. "I heard your cries are you alright lass? Thorin , did he treat you badly? If he did I will surly let him know it king or not." Balin was looking at her with his gentle eyes that reminded her of the grandpa she hardly got a chance to know."I am ok and no Thorin has always respected me." Well that is good to know lass . I know how he feels about you and with that his temper can be a bit unnerving at times." I know " she replied" ''Tell me Lady Philicia honestly . Do you love him?" She was quiet for a moment then looking Balin straight in the eyes she said " More than life itsself. He is the only one I have ever felt this way with . I would die for him." " Aye, and he for you . You both have not known eachother very long but when a dwarf finds their one they know it instantly". Balin left her to ponder those words.

A little while later Philicia found herself in Bilbo's kitchen showing Bombar how to make cheeseburgers and french fries. "Thats it and when they come out of the hot oil sprinkle them with that seasoning right away". Just then Fili and KIli came sauntering into the kitchen their stomach growling with hunger." If you two hang around here any longer well I could use an extra hand or two chopping the onions". She glares at the Durin Princes "We just wanted to see what smelled so good"? came Kili's fun loving attitude snagging a handful of fries."Out" she said scooting the brothers into the other room with a broom. "Well looks we have cooked up quite a feast here Bombar" Philicia smiled at the large dwarf. "Well we best get to eatin it you think". " Indeed we should" with that Philicia called that the food was done. The dwarves and the hobbit with Gandalf finally making himself known all sat around the dining table. "This smells wonderful my dear ". The wizard said taking note of the girl he had met not too long ago her fingers tracing the picture of the dwarf kings face tears streaming down her cheeks. So the burgers were passed around and heaps of fries were dissapearing as quickly as Bombar could bring them from the kitcken." Thank you "Philicia said noting there was something vaugely familier about the old man. "Well , what do you think"? she asked her eyes moving over everyone. "Delicious" came Fili's responce. "Yes I will have another one" kili said reaching for another burger. She watched as each dwarf gave their appproval at her strange cooking. Last she lifted her eyes to Thorin as he quietly took another bite of his burger. Suddenly all the ruckus was quiet as they waited their kings answer."Philicia" He stood up" once Erebor is reclaimed you will have to show the cooks how to prepare these. I find them very tasty indeed" Thorin nodded his head tword Philicia and all the dwarves even the Hobbit cheered" Well that setteles it I guess I will have to apply for a position as cook when we get to Erebor." She threw her head back and laughed a warm respit from the tears of earlier. After alll had their fill Bombar offered to clean up since she had done most of the cooking so Philicia went in search of the old man. She found him in the parlor with Bilbo."Hello"she said coming up to him" Good to see you felling better my dear you were quite sick when Thorin showed up here with you." " Do I know you, have we met before"? Philicia turned to Bilbo" Could I have a moment please"? she said placing her hand on The Hobbits arm."Oh yes of course I will go and see how the clean up is going". Once they were alone Philicia turned to him searching her memory" Wait a minute. I do know you" Just then Thorin came up next to her." You were in the theater after The battle of the five armies. It was you.' Gandalf spoke then" And what did you tell me my dear?" He towered over her." I said I would change it if I could. " " Well now you get that chance" he patted her hand."Gandalf," Thorin raised his proud face to the wizard."You are responsible for this"? he accused."I am indeed .How much have you told him"? Gandalf wispered to her." Everything I could remember, the quest, being here the trolls, the goblins, even Ravehill. " She has told me all she can remember."Thorin put his arm around Philicia protectivly. "Please do not inform the rest of the company of your forknowledge the less they know the better" Gandalf cautioned them and Philicia told him she hadn't planned on telling anyone. "But you told Thorin my dear. why?" "Gandalf, do you know why I was crying the night you saw me? Because my heart was breaking .When Azog stabbed Thorin in the foot , my foot burned like the sting of an ant bite and when he stabbed him in the stomach oh God I couldn't breathe . Do you know why,why I felt that way. Because I loved him. I loved him then and I love him now." "Well that is interesting news indeed I hope you know what you are getting into Thorin Oakenshield?" With that the wizard was gone. "Do you know what you are getting into?" She asked facing Thorin." Yes and No" came his irritated responce. Philicia reached up and smoothed his hair from his face. "I don't know either but what ever comes we will face it together." With that Philicia planted a quick kiss on his lips. Then turned and left him to brood alone."Thorin went to find Bilbo knowing he had to ask him about a trusted family Philicia could stay with while they were gone.

Philicia was in the kitchen helping with the clean up when she heard voices in the parlor." Is there anyone that could be trusted to take care of her Master Bilbo?" Thorin paced back and forth awating The Hobbits answer. "Well there is the Tooks I think they would be a good choice. When do you all plan on leaving"? Bilbo asked. "We will be leaving within three day's, early ,I might add. Master Baggins I can not take her to Erebor with us she would never survive the journey". Philicia had crept to the dining room so she could listen closer. As soon as she heard Thorin she stepped out from her hiding spot" OH-HELL-TO-THE-NO, you are not leaving me behind."She screamed at the dwarf king hands on her glared at Thorin fire in her eye's. "You are staying it had already been deceided." Thorin spat back at her." I will not risk your safety on this quest". With all the hollering that was going on the rest of the company came running but Thorin held up his hand warning them to come no further. "This is a bunch of bullshit Thorin I am going and that's it." "No, you are not". He retorted ''Yes I am". She spat back. "Philicia be sensible the wilds is no place for you". By that time she was fueming with anger and pain and before she realized what she was doing she hit Thorins massive chest palms flat driving him against the wall "You listen to me Thorin Oakenshield and you listen good, I did not come across time itself TO SAVE YOUR DAMN DURIN ASS". Thorin didn't dare move as Bilbo and the rest of the company looked on. "Just then Gandalf stormed into the room. "What in heavens is going on over here? "He bellowed. Just Then Thorin pushed her away from him and Gandalf caught her before she could fall. "Thorin, what are you doing"? The wizard scolded. "She refuses to listen to reason Gandalf tell her I am only concerned for her safety." Thorin said desperation in his tone." Lady Philicia" Balin began " You should at least listen to what Thorin has to say". She turned to the white bearded dwarf " Why so he can leave me here with complete strangers while he goes galivanting half way across the damn world. I don't think so. He's the one that refuses to be reasonable". She pointed her finger at the king. Thorins temper was getting the best of him as he balled his hands into fists ready to punch something. " Thorin" Bilbo said '',Please don't put holes in my walls". With that the dwarf king stormed off and out the door. " "If you leave me here Thorin , DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK" Philicia screamed as the big round door shut in front of her. Dori, Fili you go with him" Balin said " Kili you need to stay here look after Lady Philicia"

"Where do you think he is going"? Fili asked as they followed him." Probably to drink off his anger I would bet" Dori answered. Sure enough they were correct. Thorin went into the Green Dragon and sat down at a table in a corner." What are you havin"? The barmaid asked?" Thorin ordered a pint of ale and immediatly slammed it down. "You know uncle drowning it in ale will not make the problem go away" Said Fili as him and Dori joined Thorin at his table. They ordered pint's also but sippped theirs instead." Why does she not listen to reason" He grumbled slamming another pint. "Maybe you should just let her come with us uncle. That was definatly the wrong thing to say for Thorin gave Fili a look that meant he was serious about his decision." It was well into the evening and by then Thorin was on his twelth pint . He could barly talk let alone stand. Fili and Dori had drank lightly knowing they were only there to watch their king. "Suddenly a woman approached them " Hey honey ,"She said her eye's on Thorin" Looks like you could use some company". Thorin looked up at her." And why would you say that" He asked. "A dwarf, I have heard about dwarves maybe I would like to find out for myself". The woman answered" Thorin stood up stumbeling in the proscess ready to go off with her. " Suddenly Fili grabbed her by the arm pressed two gold coins in her hand and sent her on her way. "Time To go Uncle" Dori took care of the tab while Fili got Thorin out of there. It took both of them one on either side to get him back to Bilbos house. They got him as far as the sofa in the parlor and left him to sleep it off. Kili woke up hearing his uncle grumble about stubborn females " Is he- drunk" Kili looked at his brother." Drunk is not the word for it, he is completly how would Philicia say it-trashed." It took Fili, KIli and Dori to get Thorin on his side. They covered him with a blanket and let him sleep." How is the Lady Philicia"? Dori asked Kili. "She was really upset she went to her room has not come out all evening however we all heard her crying and bad I might add". "They must work thorough this on their own" Fili said" "I am going to sleep you both should do the same.

Thorin woke the next morning with the hangover from hell. His head ached his stomach was churning and the light was blinding."Here Drink this" Gloin said handing him a concotion for his hangover." All the rest of the dwarves were waking up and upon seeing their king in his state all deceided to avoid him till he felt then Philicia came into the room on her way to the kitchen. She looked at Thorin with a hurt look on her face. shook her head and proceeded into the kitchen."Serves him right "She grumbled" Just then Dori grabbed her arm and turned her around." You should not say that he almost went away with a a". "With a hooker, wouldn't surprise me any ". S he said still angry beyond words." I have to help Bilbo with breakfast anybody got any arsnic to put the damn stubborn dwarf out of his misery". with that she stomped off.

So for the next two days it continued the silence between the both of them . After dinner that evening Balin knocked on Philicias door" May I come in Thorin needs a change of clothes." She had locked him out of the room after their argument and refused to let him share the room with her." It's open " She said. Balin reaching for Thorins bag sat down and patted the mattress motioning for her to join him." You both cannot go on like this. Do you want to condem him to a life of lonliness.? " "What", she gasped" I'm sure he will have no problem finding some one else." Balin stared her in the face" No lass he will not, Thorin will pine for you the rest of his life. You see a dwarf only gives his heart to one and one only. Thorin loves you, that much I am sure of and he will never love another." "I didn't know that", she said the tears starting to run. "Do ye still love him ?"Balin asked."Yes". "She broke as the sobs came crashing out. Just then Balin raised his head turning twords the door. "Work this out you two" Balin said taking his leave. Thorin sat next to her and figheted with his fingers not saying a word." I'm sorry" she cried to him. " If you would have been anyone else you would have lost your head for what you did". Thorin warned." I know " she added." Why, why do you want to leave me here" ? At least answer that ,please Thorin." Thorin got up and put his back against the wall with his elbows cupping eachother." Philicia we are dwarves, we are used to the hard life on the road you are a human girl and one not of this world you are not accostomed to the harshness that will be and the dangers."He breathed. " Dangers, I know every danger you all are going to face when and where. How can I do what I was sent here to do when my butt is sitting in The Shire waiting for you to come back" She sobbed into her hands'. " I know you do not agree with this but I only want to protect you Philicia" Thorin was quiet then."And what about me don't you think I want to do the same for you." She looked at Thorin her amythest eyes full of tears." I love you too much to stay behind. I can't help if i'm not there, don't you see if i'm not there you will die I can't bear it . Please don't ask this of me " With that Philicia broke down she hurled herself at Thorin sobbing brokenly falling to her knees her heart breaking as she cried into him. Thorin reached down and gently put his hands under her arms and pulled her to his chest. Her head laying over his heart" He wrapped his huge arms around her knowing he had lost the battle.

"If you are going to go with us you had better get some rest for their will be no soft beds to sleep on the journey". Thorin brushed his lips against hers and even tho he was still angry they had come to an understanding with each other. " I will" She said" Thorin, amralime". He was just about to leave when suddenly his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss and then he was gone. So while they went over the last details of the quest Philicia took a bath got her things ready and prayed, a lot." Please God if you are in this world also give me the knowledge to help them" . After her bath she dried off but on her last clean pair of pjs and tried to take Thorins advice and sleep but sleep would not come easily her mind was full and her heart still hurt . She was also full of so many concerns sleeping without Thorin next to her these last few nights had been torture. She had gotten used to his warmpth." Well better get used to him not being here after all tomorrows the day." With that she left the one single candle burning curled up with a book and tried to sleep.


	10. The journey Begins

Chapter 10 - The Journey Begins

The Dwarves were all gathered around Bilbos Dining table again waiting for their king. Just then Thorin took his seat at the head of the table" How fares the Lady Philicia" Balin asked Thorin? "She is resting. Master Baggins there will be no need to speak with the family you had chosen ." Thorin rested his tired hands on the table as he continued." She will be accompanying us to Erebor". Suddenly all the dwarves got quiet." What changed your mind uncle"? Kili asked all full of curiousity." She did, I will say no more on the matter." "Thorin not to pry but we all heard the lass what did she mean by coming thorough time and space to save your Durin, well you know." Bofar asked and soon as the question was voiced aloud everyone started talking at once. Suddenly Gandalf raised his voice and silenced the dwarves at once. 'Things were said in anger the other night let us not go back there again Thorin and the Lady Philicia have settled it now we leave it there". Gandalf cast a warning look on Thorin he nodded his head in understanding.

Gandalf upon hearing the dwarves talk about no way into the mountain pulled a key from his pocket. "How did come you by this?'' Thorin took the key from the wizard with complete amazement on his face. "If there is a key then there must be a keyhole!" Fili exclaimed. Gandalf told Thorin the key had been given to him by Thrain for safe keeping. After the shock of the key wore off Thorin still was not sure about having Bilbo as their burgler." Thorin " Gandalf started "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I choose Master Baggins. Besided Hobbits are extremly light on their feet and while the scent of dwarf, is familier to the dragon the smell of hobbit is all but unknown to him. "Gandalf stood as he made his point. "Thorin,you must trust me on this "The wizard said." Very well, we will do it your way" Thorin answered apprehensively. " Balin, give him the contract" Thorin said eying the wizard still. "It's just the usual stuff" Balin began handing the rolled piece of parchment to Bilbo." Expences, time required, funeral arrangements so forth and so forth," Bilbo walked away to review the legnthly contract mumbeling as he read it over." Thorin leaned into Gandalf "I can't gurantee his safety" Thorin wispered. "Understood" Gandalf answered."Nor will I be responsible for his fate" . "Agreed" the Gandalf half choked." Thorin,Should I draw one up for Lady Philica as well" Balin asked. "No that will not be necessary " Thorin answered. "She is not bound by anything more than secrecy"No one questioned their kings decision.

Bilbo was still in the other room reading the contract."Cash on delivery Fourteenth share of the treasure, laserations , incineration. He looked at Thorin " Will melt the flesh off your bones" Nori said .Suddenly Bilbo was fanning himself." I need air" All the dwarves had their eyes on the small hobbit,one if them asked Bilbo if he was alright. "No"then he hit the floor in a faint. Bilbo came too sitting on his armchair with a hot cup of tea . " I cannot sighn it " he said sipping his tea. Meanwhile Thorin and Balin were in the hallway Balin was sitting on a stool ,Thorin standing over him. " You have done right by our people Thorin , you have made a comfortable life for us in the Blue Mountains. We could ask no more than that from you" Balin waited. "Thorin pulled out the key and held it up to him."From my father this has come to me, for me their is no other choice. When we started this I asked for no more than loyalty , honor and a willing heart." Balin said no more knowing that Thorin there was no sweying him in his decision to march upon the mountain. Later on the company was getting things ready for the night beds were set out pillows fluffed bags packed. All was quiet Thorin was in the den his massive arm resting on the fireplace mantle . Memories of Erebor in it's days of glory and prosperity assulted his memory a mighty kingdom gone in but one day. Suddenly he started to hum.

Far over The Misty Mountains cold

to dungons deep and caverns old

we must away er break of day

to find our long forgotten gold.

Philicia hearing Thorin sing took off out of her bedroom her heart full of a new respect for the Dwarves. Suddenly she started singing where Thorin left off.

Some folks they never forget

some kind they never forgive

havn't seen the backs of us yet

we'll fight as long as we live

all eyes on the hidden door.

She finished the song leaving the dwarves astounded . "That is a might pretty song lass" Dwalin said patting Philicias Shoulder." Thank you" I'm glad you like it. She had remembered the song from The Unexpected journey and couldn't help but join in on Thorins song. Philicia went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist lyin her head against him. The smell of pipe smoke filled the room as one by one the dwarves turned in for the night. Pilicia stood behind Thorin her arms locked around him."Are you ok ",she asked " Just a little concerned for tomorrow, for you," he said. " I will be fine I know what happens when and where so don't worry ok" "You had best get some rest we will be leaving early. I will be there shortly." K" she let go and went to the kitchen for some water then returned to the room and waited for Thorin . She was just dozing off when she heard him come over to the bed. He slipped his boots off, pulled the mail shirt off next then only in his underclothes and shirt he pulled her into his arms" I have missed this " he said as his fingers traced little circles up and down her bare arm."Me too ,I havn't slept good for the last two nights" She breathed hugging the Dwarf King tighter."Philicia ,where did you learn the kazadul word for I love you" I heard it from you know." She stopped.' Ah, yes your world." Thorin placed a soft kiss upon her lips." Let us never disagree like that again "He kissed her once gently nipping at her botom lip. " Thorin I know you are afraid but I am too I have to be there to guide you in this and yes I might get hurt but I am willing to take that chance. I a terrified of this but I am more scared of losing you. On Ravenhill when the battle comes. Please I have to do this "She grabbed his face between both her hands " I need to do this for you, for Fili, for KIli".There is no other way. No other choice." Thorin listend as she poured all the pain that was in her heart out upon his sholder heavy sobs wracking her body. Thorin held her tight in his embrace knowing full well she was right if they were going to stand a chance she had to go regardless.

Morning came and Bag End was a hustle and bustle Philicia was in the kitchen helping Bombar with breakfast rolling out roundes flat bread and then placing it on a hot griddle to cook. "You scramble the eggs while I fry the sausage"she directed. After that was done she showed Bonbar how to roll the filling in the flat bread she had called them breakfast burritos and they were mightly delicious. The food was them placed in bags wrapped tightly to keep them warm. "While they were getting breakfast ready Ori and Nori along with Bifer and Dwalin went to get the Ponies. They cleaned up Bilbos house spotless then with all the bed rolls, bags and food packed They all quietly walked out the door . The Ponies were restless sencing the excitement in the company. "I can't ride a horse Thorin" Philicia said eying the pony as she studied how easily all had hoisted themselves up and into the saddles"The only pony I have ever rode was a Shetland when I was a child". Thorin not saying a word scooped Philicia up and placed her in front of him. "You will ride with me" he said. "Let us er away" He said. So what a sight they made Thirteen dwarves a human girl and a wizard all making their way down The Great East Road leaving the little Village of Hobbiton behind them" Philicia" Thorin asked" The rest of the company is taking bets weather The Hobbit will show up or not" And you want me to tell you".She laughed her heart felling light ."Yes I do". Well Thorin Oakenshield i'm not going to, you have to use your own judgement in this one".She laughed as he made a comment about stubborn females.

They traveled along the flat winding dirt road the morning sun hitting them in the face constantly. Thorin raised his hand up and cupped it over his forehead trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light." You alright" Philicia asked turning around to face him." I will be glad for the sun to move higher then maybe I will be able to see two feet in front of me" he barked." I think I might have something that will help". "Hand me my purse will ya" Thorin reached around and gave her the strange bag she carried with her, everywhere." Here try these" She said handing Thorin a pair of sunglasses."What are these" he asked examining them carefully. "Lets just say they are hi tech spectacles. " Philicia laughed at his puzzled look. Thorin slipped the shades over his eyes and when next he looked up everything was a little darker" These are magnificent from where did you get them"? He removed the sunglasses then put them back on again. " I got them at the mall in Woodland Hills."she answered turning around to see how they looked adorned upon the dwarf kings face. "Not bad. not bad at all." Philicia giggled ."What is so funny" he said. "Well you really look the kingly part now. With those dark shades all you need now is a three piece suit and tie" Thorin was not amused at her joke" I am a king you would be best not to forget that." Philicia was quiet for a minute" Yes ,you are a king and on your way to take back your kingdom". All was quiet between them after that. They traveled eastward as the rolling green hills were splayed out before them .Trees lining the road from both sides flowers shrubes and every king of vegetation you could imagine was to the side if the road. Just then There was a voice calling " Wait , wait. From behind Bilbo was running trying to catch up to them. Thorin raised his hand in the air signaling everyone to stop." I signed it" He said out of breath. " Balin checked it over" Everything appears to be in order" He said smiling at the leader." Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" "Give him a pony"Thorin remarked."Oh no thats not nec-" suddenly he was pulled up on both sides and placed in the saddle of the pack horse. All the dwarves started throwing sacks at each other murmering amoung themselves."Whats going on" Bilbo asked bewildered."They took wagers Master Baggins. Gandalf explained catching his own winnings." See Thorin aint you glad you listend to me. I said he would show up didn't I". Philicia turned and smiled at him." Indeed you did I will have to remember to heed your advise in the future." She took his hand in hers " thats why i'm here for you , Fili and Kili." Thorin intertwined their hands together as they rode onward. They had been riding for a few hours when everyone started getting restless some of the company needed to tend the call of nature and since there was a woman traveling with them that could not be done while in the saddle. "Thorin we need to stop "Philicia said." We do not stop till I say so" "Thorin" she said more forcefully "we have to stop" "Why " the Dwarf King asked clearly annoyed" Thorin"she raised her voice" If you don't stop this horse i 'm going to have an accident all over this horse and you too". Thorin getting her meaning halted the company . As soon as the pony stopped Philicia jumped off and made a mad dash for the bushes. "Do not go too far " He informed her. " I need my bag " she said bobbing her head out form a bush. Thorin walked over to her with a white roll of tissue paper knowing exactly what she asked for. After everyone took care of business they stayed to eat a little lunch. The burritos that Philica and Bombar had made that morning were gone quickly. Fresh fruit was picked for snacks along the road should anyone get hungry. A quick break and they were on their way again. "Mid day turned into afternoon all were tired and sore from the long ride." Where will we make camp at Thorin" Phlicia asked as the green hills turned into thicker forest . "We will stop in Bree for the night .There are a few desent places there." "That sounds like a good plan to me ." Philicia was in reality ready to collapse alll she wanted to do is take a hot bath eat and go to sleep but she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want Thorin second guessing his choice to bring her along. As the afternoon turned to evening the company finally reached the gates of Bree.


	11. The Prancing Pony

Chapter 11 -The Prancing Pony

The sun was just making her decent over the horizon when they approached the gates of Bree. "State your business" The mans voice sounded from the other side. " Gandalf the Grey and friend we need rooms at your best inn for the night." They waited while the man slid the little peep hole open to confirm who it was. Suddenly the heavily bolted gate was opened admitting them .The man at the gate was dirty and had straggely brown hair that hung to his shoulders. He was missing two teeth in the front and was a grotesk sight to behold. "You sure do keep strange friends"said the gatekeeper as the dwarves passed through one by one. Thorin and Philicia were the last ones through . He has instructed Philicia to keep his heavy cloak over herself and to not uncover her head until they were inside."Thank you' she told the man as she passed through the gate. But he had caught a glimpse of her deep amythest eyes and made a commment about her beauty. Suddenly he found himself pushed up against the fence by a very angry Thorin Oakenshield. "You will not even think about touching what is mine" Thorin sneered at the man pressing a dagger at his throat. The man was caught off guard and did not suspect Thorins shorter stature to be of any threat. However after it took Gandalf and Dwalin to pull him off the gatekeeper the man changed his mind rather quickly."Thorin" Gandalf bellowed as they handed the ponies off to Ori and Nori so they could be stabled"What was that all about"? He stared the dwarf king down. "That man had nothing but ill thoughts about Philicia" Thorin hissed through his breath. Philicia hearing her name joined the conversation" Yes Thorin do tell me what the hell was that back there? Do you really want to get us throw out of here before we even eat dinner." " I was only trying to protect you can you not see that."He barked at Philicia" Oh no here we go again" she was exasperated by now. They had ridden hard all day and Philicia wanted to do is eat, take a hot bath and sleep she was too tired fight with Thorin so she let it go. They made It to The Prancing Pony and Gandalf knowing the propriator secured the rooms for the night." Now there's only three so we will have to double up". So Thorin and Philicia took one room Gandalf, Bilbo, Fili and Kili, Balin and Dwalin in the other one and the rest of the dwarves in the last one. Thorin opend the door and checked it out to make sure it was safe. he then ushured Philicia inside. He didn't anymore get the door closed and his lips came crashing down on hers. She at that moment forgot everything except how good Thorins mouth felt as it moved over hers. "OH by Mahal" he groaned into the kiss his tounge seeking hers. Philicia reached up and entwined her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Thorin deepend the kiss whitch left her gasping for feet suddenly left the floor as he lifted her into his arms carrying her over to the large bed . He gently laid her down and instantly covered her with his stocky frame. "Philicia you " He kissed his way down to the base of her throat then he planted featherlight kisses in the hollow of her neck before claiming her lips once again in a searing kiss."Oh, Oh you drive me to madness woman"Thorin said a deep gutteral groan coming from his throat. Philicia acting on instinct opend her legs as he slid between them . He then let her feel how bad he wanted her at that moment for his body was rock solid ,desire coursing through him flowing hotter than dragon fire."Oh how I want this"He gasped between kisses."Thorin" she moaned as his huge battle worn hands found their way up to her breast. With the lightest of touches he very slowly began caressing her .She flinched at the foreign touch but made no move to stop him. He sat up and pulled Philicia with him crushing her to his chest. She looked deep into the Dwarf Kings eyes his sapphires turning a deep blue almost black as they revealed the deep passion he felt for her. "Thorin" she wispered as his lips brushed across hers infinatly tender." Feel what you do to me. " He said placing Philicias flat palm against his chest his heart beat was rapid as he fought to restrain the emotions flowing through him."Are you ok" she asked? putting her arms around him." I am -this is getting more and more difficult to fight. I am scared." He admitted his head down pride not permitting him to meet her eyes." Thorin" she wispered her hand cupping his chin to lift his face to hers."I'm scared too I don't know what you expect of me I don't know how to touch you ,how to love you." He silenced her with another kiss " Then we will go in this journey of discovery together. Come the others are probably wondering what is keeping us." He helped her up and they walked down hand in hand together.

They entered the dining hall and after taking seats next to Gandalf and Nori the conversation flowed along with the ale. Everyone was eating and laughing happy to be not sleeping on the cold hard ground. " How are you doing so far lass?" Balin asked slowly sipping the mug in his hand." It s a little more than I expected but I am up for the adventure. Besides someone has got to take care of you men,oh sorry dwarves hobbit and wizard." There were comments about they could look after themselves and a few other words Philicia didn't understand. She wished there had been time to learn Kazadul but she never expected to end up here .It all happend so fast. "Uncle" Kili wispered in Thorins ear" What happend back there at the gate when I looked back you had that man pinned against the fence." "He made some not so kind remarks about Philicia". Thorin quietly put an end to his nephews inquisitive questioning. "I think it would be best if you take it easy on the drinking for the night for we are leaving at first light and no one is to be late or lyin abed due to over indulgence" Thorin asserted his point and there were murmers and nods of agreement from the company. "Well I am going to take a hot bath before it gets too late " Philicia interjected."See you all in the morning" Good night" Thorin watched her as she dissapeared up the stairs. "I suggest you all get some sleep for we leave at first light". With that the king stomped off clearly upset about something. He knocked before entering their shared room."Philicia are you dressed?" Thorin opend the door and not seeing her there he put his hand on the bathroom door and turned the nob."Thorin" She gasped upon seeing him standing there" I am sorry." He averted his eyes clearly embarresed." No biggie sooner or later things like this could happen its what we choose to do with it that matters" I will leave you to your bath" ,he said shutting the door. Philicia washed her hair and then rubbed the conditioner into the ends she then scrubbed the days of dirt and muck from her skin till it was silky clean and soft. She was trying to reach that spot on her back but her hands wern't quite long enough." Thorin",she called from the bathroom."Philicia is everything alright" ,he answered her."I , I kinda need a little help here" " What is it",he said opening the door a crack. " I ,will you wask my back for me I can't reach" For a second the dwarfs face went ashen."She squeezed some body wash onto the pink poof spounge handing it to Thorin."What is this thing? "He asked turning it over in his hand."It 's to scrub with, here let me see your arm." Throin rolled up his sleeve and she ran the spounge over his bare skin. "What do you think",she smiled at him. "It is nice." He stuck his arm in the water. Thorin was reluctent to even go in there but once she had stated that her head was the only thing showing he relented. Thorin proceeded to scrub her back till it was clean and handing her the spounge left her to her bath. A little while later he was just unlacing his boots his overshirt and mail lyin on the floor Philicia came out of the bathroom dripping wet her hair hanging down her back." Here let me help you",he said reaching for a clean towel and squeezing the excess water from her hair. "I left you the shampoo and conditioner,oh and the body wash I figured you would want a bath too. "Aye indeed"he agreed heading for the washroom. "However I do prefer a bar of sandelwood soap instead",Thorin started dumping the hot water into the large copper tub let his breeches fall to the floor and sank into the steaming water. He took the pink poof spounge Philicia had left for him and started scrubbing the dirt and grime from his body. After lathering the shampoo into his hair he scrubbed it clean and dunked his head under the water to rinse it off. "Philicia this will not rinse out ,my head is full of soap" Thorin hollered at her from the tub" Wrapping the towel around herself she opend the door. "Oh my gosh how much did you put in your hair Thorin?" She gasped his head still caked with bubbles." She knelt down beside the tub" Here let me see." I did not put that much just enough to fill the palm of my hand" ,he countered." I have always used that much hair cleaner."Well I don't know what they have here but this is going to be fun to rinse out. She very gently reached for his wet locks and twisted them trying to wring out the excess shampoo. " Hand me the conditioner then I will get more water and we can rinse the rest out under fresh flow like a shower."What it is a shower besides rain",he asked intrigued." Something you would probably love. Philicia stepped out and came back with a bucket of fresh water." Pull the plug and I will dump the water ",she instructed him. The color drained from Thorins face then. Philicia I am." Dont worry I will be done before the water draines enough."She reassured him knowing where his thoughts were going. "Lean your head back so the soap don't get in your eyes." Thorin did as she said as the warm water was poured over his head the shampoo running down his back." Would you return the favour" ,he asked handing her the spounge" Sure", she said as her hand brushed against his bare skin. "The tattoos what do they stand for"? Philicia asked upon admiring the intricate designs running down his left arm. "It is the emblem of my house if you notice the same design is in the ring that I wear and on my belt buckle." He showed her the ring on his forefinger." I didn't know that. And the one on your back". " It is the symbolof Durin meaning I am of Durins folk". The tattoo on Thorins back was of a crown with a big star above it and three smaller stars in an upside down v running down his back. Below that was the hammer and anvil." Beautiful "she said her finger tracing the patttern. Thorin flinched at the sudden touch and he sighed wanting so badly to pull her down next to him. " I left you a few towels." She gestured to the basin and vanity." Thank you" With that Philicia left him to finish. She was dressed and had just finished brushing her hair out when Thorin came out of the washroom dripping wet leaving a puddle on the floor from his hair. He leaned over and began drying it with the extra towel she handed him. "After that he sat down and started running his hands through his raven colored length trying to smooth it out ." Thorin" ,she softly spoke , I know I can't braid it for you but would you let me brush it out", She asked her words shakey."Aye I would, please" He inclined his head for her to sit beside him. Philicia sat behind Thorin on the bed her legs underneath her and very slowly started running her small hands through his hair. "That conditioner did wonders soft and shiney it has made your hair."She removed the snags and tangles slowly " I didn't realize your hair was so thick",she said her hands working their magic not only on his long wavy locks but his emotions as well. With no warning Thorin turned around and grabbed Philicia kissing her with all the pent up fellings he had for her. They fell together on the soft feather mattress Thorins lips never leaving hers. "Mummmum" , he groaned as her mouth opened and their tongues overlaped eachother. Fire coursed through his body as he deepend the kiss his arms wrapping her tighter. She repositioned her legs and he felt his body respond his middle painfully tightening. Philicia, Philicia" ,he said a deep gutteral groan coming from his throat. Thorin kissed his way down to the hollow in her neck and back up the other side finally returning to her passion swollen lips. "Thorin " A deep moan coming from her lips made the fire burn hotter " Philicia", he said his words coming in little gasps of breath" I want this so badly" ,he said as his body slowly moved over hers."Thorin,I'm scared" suddenly he stopped and propped himself up on one elbow gazing down into her stunning face." I am sorry, I did not mean to ...lose control like that." Thorin cupped her cheek in his hand his thumb tracing her bottom lip and then softly stroaking her face before running along her forehead."Thorin I'm not scared of you more like what you make me feel. This want for you , I don't know how to touch you ,how to love you how to .. oh I don't even know what I am saying" "Then we will go on this journey of discovery together" he spoke wth such sincerity Phlicias eyes teared up. Sighing she laid the palm of her small hand against his bare chest. Thorin hissed as Philicia started tracing the numerous scars she found there." Did you get these in battle ", she casked running her finger tip along a raised scar that ran fro his shoulder to his chest." In the battle of Azanulbizar when Azog knocked me down with his blade"He went silent memories resurfacing. " Thats when you held him back with the broken tree trunk" Aye thus getting my name of Oakenshield. I took that branch to the forge spent the whole day hammering steel into the edged and cracks and fashioning a handle for it. I have carried it every since then." She didn't want to tell him he was going to lose it when they came out of Goblin town so she remained quiet saving that for later. Thorin kissed her but this time it was just a gentle brush of is lips across hers but that was Philicias undoing. Before she could stop the tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed into Thorins naked chest. "What makes you cry so ",he asked holding her close. "I love you so much it hurts inside. I'm scared what if I fail what if I can't do this, what if.."Thorin cut her off with a searing kiss before rising up to seek her face again. "Menu tessu zayungi zusandarun tur ne kulhu hunuk" ,Thorin spoke in Kasadul. "What does it mean ,"she asked reaching her hand up to touch his beard before sliding her fingers over his cheek and then tangeling in is hair. "It translates to I will always love you no matter what happens". Philicia was a loss for words as silent tears streamed down her face. Thorin brushed them away with the pads of his thumb kissing her softly on the lips. " Come Philicia ",he said laying on his back tucking her head in the crook of his arm. All was silent in the little town of Bree except the sound of their beating hearts. Content in their love for eachother they let sleep claim them both.


	12. Learning

Chapter 12- Learning

The little town of Bree was just starting to wake up when Philicia rolled over ,her back pressed to Thorins side. He woke with a jerk his sences having been trained to respond to the slightest movement the awareness having saved his life and the others with him several times. When one slept in the wilds orcs were always a danger. Thorin turned and wrapped his arm around her his hand resting on her hip. His mind drifting back to last night he let his hand run up and down her side taking in her womanly curves. She had laid beneath him kissing his lips with all abandon and it was only his honor and pride that had kept him from touching her any further. Thorin knew Philicia was innocent and he had vowed that she would go to their marriage bed with her girlhood intact. But how he had wanted her his middle growing just thinking about it. "Just then she turned and faced him her deep purple eyes beautiful to behold in the morning light."Good Morning" She said smiling at him" " Good Morning to you too ayzungal" "Another word I don't understand" she said blowing a few stray hairs out of her face. "It means my love or my lover depending." Depending on what Thorin? Reaching out his hand he cupped her face as his thumb traced the outline of her bottom lip." It depends if they are just courting or are married". Thorin said his hand moving to clasp behind her head bringing their mouths together. "Oh " she moaned into him pulling his chest closer to her breast. Suddenly he broke away and let his eyes take her in, her little purt nose , the beautiful red gold of her hair her perfectly formed features and her human face. How different she looked from the dwarrowdams. Where dwarf women were stout and thick of body , Philicia was small and curvy and with no beard on her face she was absolutly breathtaking. " Are we courting, I couldn't help overhearing what you told that man at the gate yesterday". What did you hear"? he said letting his fingers trace the lines in her face.  
"You said you dare to think about touching what is mine" Philicia stared into his deep blue sapphires hoping beyond hope that he would say what she wanted to hear."Aye"He said the breath leaving him .Thorin was shaking he had never courted a woman before never having the time for the kingship have been place on him at such a young age. All the long years he hammered steel in the forges traveling as a blacksmith to put food in the mouths of his people. Long lonely hard years."I will have to do something about that" Thorin kissed Philicia quickly not trusting himself to stay there with her any longer the need was just getting too strong.

All the company was there as they were the last to come down for breakfast. "We thought someone was going to have to beat on the door to get you both up" Balin said giving Thorin a knowing look. Unbeknownest to the rest of the company he had talked with Balin a few nights ago. Thorin had said how he wanted to ask Philicia but was afraid to do it." You have to follow your own heart in this one laddie I can tell you nothing further than that." Balins advice echoed back at him. " Did you sleep well Uncle" Kili asked elboing Fili in the side. The Durin brothers exchanged looks then both turned their smiles on Philicia. Ori leaned over and wispered in Dori's ear" Do you think it happend, I mean between them two." Dori looked at Nori then he looked strait at Philicia and Thorin his jaw the king stood up and everyone went quiet. " I have something to say of great importance."Thorin roared." I do not need to explain to any of you how I have come to care about The Lady Philicia ".Thorin grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand up next to him." So let it be known that I Thorin Oakenshield ,son of Thrain, son of Thror take The Lady Philicia Anderson in courtship." He brought her hand to his lips placing a chaste kiss on her upturned palm."If she will have me",His eyes full of hope."If I will have you, Oh Thorin you gotta know it" She threw her arms around The Dwarf King hugging him tightly. So with tears streaming down her face she sat in the chair as Thorin took the little comb he carried on his person at all times and began plating her hair in a small braid just behind her right ear. Reaching into his own hair he unclasped the silver bead and secured it into the braid in Philicias hair. "It's about time laddie " Balin said patting Thorin on the back. Dwalin wasn't sure and he was going to let Thorin know how he felt about his decision later. The rest of the company broke out in hoots and hollers .They all had hoped for years that Thorin would find his one and now he had . Just not quite what had been expected. Everyone had assumes he would have chosen someone from nobleity possibly the daughter of the lord of the Grey Mountains or Possibly a princess from The Iron Hills. But a mere human girl, the clans would surly revolt.

So breakfast was served and after stuffing themselves on fried potatos sausages and ham along with fresh fruit the dwarves prepared to continue their journey. Thorin was in his room while Philicia went with Ori to get a few things she would surely need on the journey being a female and all. "Thorin ",came Dwalins angry voice from the hallway. "It's open" he called. Dwalin rushed in the room like a hurricane, his hands clenched into fist. "Permission to speak freely my king" Dwalin glared at him." Granted" Thorin wondered what had his old friend so stirred up." Thorin what I have to say is of no disrespect, but what in Mahals name do you think you are doing?' Dwalin turned to Thorin .''Have ye gone and lost your mind taking that human girl in courtship. Exactley what are your intentions Thorin.'' "What are you getting at" Thorin snapped at him. "Just this, do you intend to put a human woman on the throne of Erebor, Thorin it has never been done. They will ask for your removal from the throne they will call for Fili as king. Do you think your birthright is really worth this infatuation for this girl"? " Thorin thought for a moment. " Infatuation, is that what you think this is",he roared at Dwalin his face directly in front of his friend."Aye I do",Dwalin countered. Thorin was silent his arms crossed hands on his elbows as he spoke. "Do you remember what you told me once, long ago, that if I ever found my one to never let her go. To love her every day with all that I had to give". " Aye I remember Thorin" Dwalin looked at his king solomly." Did you ever stop to think that Philicia is my one. I knew it before we had reached The Shire. If it was not for her I might be now in the halls of waiting".I love her Dwalin. I have sacraficed everything lived a good part of my life alone when I should have married a long time ago. But instead I chose to put my people first. And now I have found someone to love ", Thorins voice broke as he continued." Do not ask this of me not now for I can not comply". "If this is truly what you want then I will not stand in the way, however I caution you to be absolutly certain". Dwalin left Thorin there with his thoughts as he stormed off.

A little while later they were all on the road again leaving the little village of Bree to slowly fade in the distance. They rode over the hills and plains the terrain slowly becoming rockier and more danderous. Philicia was sitting in front of Thorin her courtship braid thrown over her shoulder."Thorin ,are you alright you have hardly said a word since we left Bree and that was hours ago". "I am just lost in my thoughts that is all". He didn't want to tell her about the talk with Dwalin for fear of upseting her. They stopped for a break and to water the ponies when Philicias lower area started clenching. She walked over to a low tree branch and pressing herself against it she let out a small moan. "Are you alright my Lady"? Kili asked noticing how she was doubled over."I'm fine Kili Please just go."Oh God where is the Midol when you need it. She groaned. " Kili went and found Thorin right away. "Uncle I think something is wrong with Lady Philicia she is bent over a tree back there". "Where" Thorin said. Kili pointed the way and the Dwarf King was gone at a full run." Iheee" Philicia winced as another cramp struck her."Philicia, what is it, are you ill" Thorin embraced her from behind pulling her to him."Do I need to get Oin"? " No Thorin I'm fine please just let me be for a minute" "Very well I will be close should you need me"He turned around and waited a distance away but close. Half an hour later the were on their way again when suddenly Philicia turned to Thorin. " We need to stop", she said. "We do not stop until night fall this is the wilds and far more dangerous then the roads in The Shire". "Thorin, we have to stop now,"She pressed. After a little while and still he didn't get it Philicia reached down between her legs and she brought her hand up and showed him. " Now do we stop or do I make a mess all over the horse and you too". Realisation dawned upon him and suddenly raising his right hand in the air hollered "Halt, we will camp here for the night".They had found a shallow cave in the edge of a cliff atop the hill . A good spot to keep a lookout on alll sides." I am sorry, I should have anticipated this when you had your belly pressed against that tree" " No biggie I need your cloak, I'm not walking in front of everyone like this" Philicia snached his cloak and took off for the stream a little ways back. "Oin I need you to make one of your pain relieving teas for Philicia." Thorin said while helping get the camp set up for the night." Is the lass alright " "She is fine just a womans malody" "Ah well this should do the trick " Oin handed Thorin the hot brew for Philicia. She returned a little later having shed the dress from earlier she now had on her jeans sneakers and her faded lime green shirt. " Feel better", Kili said as she walked by. She didn't answer but went instead to where Thorin was resting his back against the rock."Here drink this it will help with the cramping," he handed her the cup. "And how would you know" " You forget I do have a sister".Thorin chuckled and pulled Philicia onto his lap his big strong hands started kneading her lower stomach . "Does that help any?",He asked rubbing her back and shoulders."Yes it does, thank you." After a hearty supper of venison stew they all settled in for the night. Each one finding their spot to lay out the bedrolls . Bilbo and Gandalf stayed close to the fire as did Fili and Kili. Bifur ,Bombur and Bomfur all huddled next to the wall , Oin and Gloin sat closer to Thorin. Ori .Dori and Nori were next to Fili and Kili and Balin and Dwalin were on the oppisite rocks. Gandalf was smoking his pipe and Bilbo was feeding the ponies apples when a screech rent the night. Thorin and Philicia were just dozing off when she heard the screech and instintivly cluched her hands in Thorins greatcoat."What in the heck was that?", She wispered in Thorins ear. Bilbo having heard the noise came running back to camp"What was that" he eyed the company a look of fright on his face. The Durin brothers glanced at eachother snickering."Orcs" Kili said looking at his brother."Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them out there" Fili cajoled his pipe in hand. "Thorin don't get to mad at them ok"Philicia leaned in to him and quietly. Thorin looked at her in amazement."The lowlands are crawling with them" Fili continued. "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep,quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood". Kili and Fili gave a quiet laugh as the color drained from Bilbo's face. Displeased with his nephews Thorin stood up and walked past them."You think that's funny ,You think an orc raid in the middle of the night is a joke.'' He repremanded the younger Durin's." We didn't mean anything by it ",Kili said . Him and his brother couldn't look their uncle in the face."No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world". Thorin stormed off going to the edge of the cliff for a look around. "Why did you both do that you two nearly scared Bilbo out of ten years of his life." Philicia stooped to meet them at eye level."Sorry Auntie Philicia "Fili said. "Hey we don't know whats going to happen ok, so please not yet." She left them to stew. Walking over to Thorin, Philicia put her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. "Are you ok" she asked as he clasped her hands in his."I am fine, why do you ask" Don't worry they had it coming scaring Bilbo like that." She reassured him. " Never mind him laddie" Balin started " Thorin has more cause to hate orcs than most. After the dragon took The Lonley Mountain ,King Thror ,tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria,but our enemy had got there first. Philicia listend to Balin tell the story and she held on to Thorin for she knew these memories would be painful for him to relive."Moria had been taken by legions of orcs,led by the most vial of all there is. Azog The Defiler,the giant Gundabadok had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king". Philicia felt Thorin flinch as the tale unfolded "It's ok iv'e got you."Philicia held on to him as he increased the pressure in her hand's the images of long ago assulting his mind."Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing taken prisioner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless,defeat and death upon us then, thats when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc and alone the prince took a terrible fall. His armor rent using nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin isn't so easily wiped out. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast or song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief.'' "Thorin ,it's ok i;m here I know it hurts",she soothed him, her love surrounding him with her words."Remember them as they were ,honorable and majestic ". Philicia turned and faced Thorin and he could not hide the moisture from his eye's."We few had survived and I thought to myself, there is one I could follow. There is one, I could call king. Thorin suddenly turned around to face his company and they were all standing in admiration and awe for their king. Bilbo astonished at Balins story asked,"and the pale orc, what happend to him"? Thorin answered as he swept by. "He slunked back into the hole from wence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago".Thorin said going to watch over the other side. Gandalf and Balin eyed eachother then the wizard caught Philicia's knowing looks. He nodded in agreement she needed to talk to Thorin and warn him. And on the other side of the reveine Azog and his scouts watched.'Send word to the have found the dwarf scum".

"Wheres Thorin?" Philicia asked Balin not seeing him in camp. "He went around that way lass"Balin gestured to the road they had traveled earlier."Thanks"and she went to seek him out. Rounding the corner she spotted him. He was sitting with his back to the rock silent tears falling from his incredible striking blue eye's. "Thorin, oh my beautiful Thorin ,sssh,sssh i'm here" Philicia went to her knees taking the dwarf in her loving embrace."Who told you I was here", he said, his words breaking. " Balin",she answered holding Thorin close to her. He laid his head against her front as quiet sobs shook his huge form. "Watching that scene on a movie screen is one thing but listening to Balin tell the story and how it made you hurt is another. I am so very very sorry Thorin. I couldn't imagine how much you have suffered through all this , with no one to hold you no one to love you. But I swear it, you will never be alone again, not as long as I live and breath, I am here for you". Thorin backed away and looked deep into her eye's suddenly his mouth came crashing down on hers .There was no gentleness in his kiss just raw need and silent yearning. He thrust his tongue into her mouth seeking hers as they danced together. "Ohhh, my heart" Thorin moaned into her mouth setting her astride his tightend his massive limbs around her pulling her lip's left a trail of soft kisses down to her neck as his teeth nipped her skin. Philicia thought for sure their would be bruises in the morning .The moon shined down on them the light illuminating the rock they were sitting next to."Thorin "she gasped as he slid his palm up her chest his hand slipping in her found her breast and very gently let his fingers slide over the silky texture. Philicia bit back a moan as Thorins hand caressed her ,his lips claiming hers again tenderly this time "Philicia ."He wispered breaking the kiss" I need you so"his husky voice making her shiver with want also."I love you so" he broke then, huge gasps coming from his mouth as the long years of grief and loss came pouring out . His anger had given him the release his tears had not but now with Philicia the tears came. And they came in great sobs and sighs. Philicia anchored herself to his body as it shook from the outpouring of pain and anguish held back all these lonely the sobs had been nothing but quiet wimpers she dared to bring Thorin's face to hers . With her hand she wiped away the moisture around his eyes and down his cheek. "I am sorry ,I should be in better control of my emotions" he said wiping his face with his sleeve."Why, are you not supposed to cry cause you are a king. You have fellings just like anybody else Thorin. You need to be held and loved and a shoulder to lean on too, warm strong arms to embrace you, somebodies love to turn to." Philicia kissed the silent tears that trickled down his cheeks. Suddenly he flipped her onto her back as his body covered hers reining kisses all over her face her lips and down her neck .He dared to lift her shirt and slowly kissed a path to her breast. Taking the purt nipple in his mouth began to suckle her gently his tongue laving her while his other hand found her other breast squeezing and massaging it gently" Oh God Thorin" she gasped as his tongue made little circles around her pulled his tunic loose and ran her hands up his bare chest her fingers tangeling in the hair she found there. Thorin then moved to her other breast kissing and licking it with his mouth."Oh by Mahal I want you,"A deep groan coming from him as he kissed a path down her stomach. "Thorin what are you doing" she breathed as he started unzipping her jeans. He gently clasped her hand in his and brought it to where he needed her to touch him the most. "Her hand felt in detail what he wanted her to know."Oh God Thorin I ..", she was a loss for words as his body was solid beneath the fabric seperating her from his bare skin. " Thorin I , Im scared, your so big and I have never been this far." Realization struck him and with a groan he pulled down her shirt and breathing deeply he let the fire cool down. " What am I doing Philicia, You are an innocent we might have" , He never finished ."Made love " she said turning Thorins face to hers. "Thorin , remember when you said to me we would go on this journey together", she said staring into his sapphires." I do remember" " I so want to be with you oh you couldn't imagine how much. But I promised my mom and dad I would save myself for marriage. What kind of person would I be if I broke that promise. And if anyone could make be break it, it would be you It would be you. She let a tear run dow her face" Thorin I have dreamed what it would be like to have you touch me. What it would feel like to have you love me . I just hope that I don't dissapoint you when the time comes."He looked at her then" I hope that I do not dissapoint you Philicia. I have never had time for a woman and I have always steered away from unscrupelious females. With who I am I have always had to be very careful. Even in Erid Luin nobody beyond my own kin knows whom I am." I understand"she kissed him once and then stood up and offered him her walked back to camp in silence as everyone was probably asleep already for they had been gone a while. Rounding the corner Ori and Nori were on watch " They both looked at Thorin the puffiness and red eyes revealing what he could not voice aloud .Their king had definatly been crying, and hard from the swollen eyes he posessed. Thorin laid his tired body upon the his bed roll and wiggled around to get comfortable. "Philicia,'' he called, ''come to me''. She scooted closer to Thorin and he wrapped his arm around her waist his hand reaching to clasp hers. " I love you", she said "And I you" Thorin kissed her on the crown of her head as his finger drew little circles on her palm. When her breathing became even he knew sleep had taken her and he tried to join her there but his body was still on fire his hardness pressing into her back. "Oh Mahal help me to be strong ". Thorin was grateful that it was Philicias time for that might have been the only thing preventing him from claiming her then and there. He pulled her close and let sleep take him off to dreamland a weight having been lifted off his shoulders.


	13. Trolls

Chapter 13- Trolls

The dawn had not quite approached when Thorin awoke . Hearing movement in the camp he opened his eyes and looked around .The fire was burning embers but gave enough light to spot Kili and Fili on lookout. Thorin had told them they would take the early morning watch for playing the prank on Bilbo." How goes the night" ,he asked taking a seat next to his nephews. "All has been quiet uncle"Fili replied "no orcs around anywhere". "That we know of" Thorin added. "I will not risk the safety of Master Baggins and Lady Philicia, In a fight against an orc pack what chance would they have." Fili and Kili agreed with Thorin and they all said it would be a good time to start training them to defend themselves ."We will see which weapon she can handle best , sword or bow ,she must learn one. I could not bare it if anything were to happen to her", Thorin ordered them on watch for another hour then to get a little rest for they were leaving right after breakfast. He went back over to where Philicia was sleeping and laid down next to her drawing her warmth into his cold body. "Thorin" she softly said snuggling closer into the heat he gave off. She laid her head on his chest and went back to sleep. When they next awoke things were busy around the camp. Bombar and Gloin had already made breakfast and the other dwarves were a getting their things ready for the next leg of the journey "How long have you been awake"? she asked Thorin, letting her eyes fall on his handsome face." Since before sun up" he answered giving her a quick kiss. No one paid them any mind except Dwalin who was still sure Thorin was making a very big mistake however he knew his king loved the girl and he swore not to interfer. Philicia and Thorin thanked Gloin as he handed them both bowls of watered down porrage. "You know we have something like this where I come from also" She said taking a bite of the hot cereal."It's called oatmeal amd it makes great cookies."Oh", he said raising his eyebrows at her. "Yes and you put raisins and brown sugar in them and oh they are so good." Do not let Bombar know that for he will be be at you constantly till you give up the receipe." Thorin smiled then taking another bite of his breakfast. Suddenly his head tilted up to the sky" It looks like we might be in for some rain. You did get a cloak while in Bree for protection from the rain and wind. for no doubt we will encounmter bad weather sometime on this journey." Yes Thorin I did and you are right it's not only going to rain it 's going to be a downpour. "Philicia let him know all that was going to transpire. And she was right for not two hours later they got caught in the rain as it came down in sheets. Everyone was soaked within minutes. Gandalf can't you do something about this rain" one of the dwarves hollered from behind" Thorin and Philicia who were riding in the front turned around." It is raining Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain stops" Came Gandalfs responce "If you wish me to control the weather you will have to find yourself another wizard."gandalf snapped clearly annoyed at the rain coming off his hat and soaking his robe ." ''Are there anymore, Wizards,that is",Bilbo asked his Tookish side showing itself." Yes,there are five of us the highest of our order is Sauramon The White, There are another three but I have forgotten their names."Gandalf huffed.'' And who would be the fifth"? Bilbo inquired further." That would be Ratagast The Brown.'' No more was said about the wizards as they continued on "Thorin, how come dwarves don't like rain?" Philicia asked turing to face him." Well to start it messes up our braids and hair not to mention most dwarves are not good swimmers." Well that makes sence.. I guess" she said shrugging her shoulders." And you I have heard no complaints so far" Suddenly she had Thorin stop the pony and she jumped off" Philicia what are you doing"? Thorin asked a puzzled look upon his face." Walk with me?" She said holding out her hand. The rest of the company watched as their king jumped off his horse and took Philicias hand and they led on Thorin with the reins in one hand leading the pony and Philicias in the walked like that the rain drenching them both they had removed their cloakes from their heads. Philicia was holding Thorins hand in hers as she turned around to face him walking backward She started singing.

"Ooooh I hear laughter in the rain, walking hand in hand, with the one I love

"Oooh how I love the rainy day and the way it makes me feel, inside"

''Thats a song from my world. I wish so bad I could show it to you, so many things you would be amazed at", she looked at Thorin admiring how the rain drippind off his hair it made him look even more beautiful to her. "Such as", He asked "Well Buildings a tall as mountains and airplanes and police cars and well I think you would like air force jets Oh Thorin there is so many things to see. The Grand Canyon, Niagra Falls " What is that" he interrupted." It's a waterfall in upstate New York ". She stopped and found a stick " This is the United States, thats where I am from. And here is California . Los Angeles, And Woodland Hills up in the mountains a little bit. She pointed to the diagram of the U.S. " And this would be New York and Niagra Falls would be here. It borders Canada". Remind me later to get some paper from Ori and I can draw it out for you. It's really beautiful You would love it I think"." And what else" Thorin continued." Disneyland"! She said her voice full of gittiness. "You would love Disneyland,It's the greatest place in the world. All the princesses are there and the rides are amazing, and the food I won't even go there. The hotels are awesome each room reflects a different story. She suddenly stopped her eyes sad as she thought about the last time they had been there as a family together. "Philicia" Thorin said turning her to face him" These things that you speak of they sound wonderful but not if it will cause you pain" It's just, Oh never mind" she brushed it off. Without warning she slipped in the mud . Fili and Kili roared with laughter almost falling of their ponies "Really! really, we'll see who's laughs next ." With that she scooped up a handful of mud and slung it at Kili hitting him square in the face. "Hey" he said wiping the mud from his mouth. Fili pointed to Kili and busted out laughing."That does it" Kili jumped from his pony scooped up some mud and slung it at Fili getting it all over his shirtfront. "Now you are gonna get it " the older Durin prince said. Kili ran past Philicia and Thorin as Fili went to throw the mud missing Kili catching Thorin on the face instead "Now you both are going to.. " Philicia looked at Thorin mud dripping from his face and busted out laughing Thorin didn't say a word but everyone thought he was mad when surprising the king roared with laughter scooping up some mud and chasing his nephews into the trees." Bombar, wheres the cooking pot" Philicia asked? " Bombar produced the big pot " What are you up too lass ?" Balin asked as she filled it with mud ."Watch and see ". Just then Kili and Fili tore out of the trees Thorin right on their tail."Help us Philicia" they said panting hard. "Really Ok " She picked up the pot of mud and proceeded to dump it over their heads. Thorin roared with laughter as did the rest of the company bearing wittness to the two Durin princes antics over the year's. "Well", Balin said "I do believe they have met their match. "Thorin I do think that with this one you will never be bored" Gandalf said chuckeling at the sight of the Dwarf King covered in mud. The rain started to fall again and they removed their cloakes to let the water wash off the drying mud. " Do not think that I will forget this" Thorin said giving his nephews that look. They rode on as the rain dried up and the sun came out drying everyone . All were quite hungry as they came to a clearing where a farm house had once stood. "We camp here for the night", Thorin said bringing his pony to a stop. "Fili ,Kili look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them." Thorin commanded. Philicia reconizing the scene from the movie and at first chance pulled Gandalf aside. "I know this place,"she began",this is where they get caught by trolls Gandalf. Should I tell Thorin?'' She said pleading with the wizard. "You will have to use your own judgement my dear I can not interfer. With that he walked off. "A farmer and his family used to live here ",Gandalf said walking into the burnt down house. " Oin, Gloin get a fire going " Thorin was barking orders at everyone the lack of sleep and the long hard day having taken it's toll on him also. Philicia debated telling him about the trolls and decided in the end to tell him washed up a bit and waited to catch Thorin alone before springing this on his already weighed down shoulders. Gandalf thinking about Philicias words said" I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.'' Gandalf said approaching the leader." I told you already I will not go near that place" Thorin snapped."Why not" Gandalf retorted." The elves could help could get food, rest, advice.'' '' We do not need their advice" Thorin grumbled .'' We have a map we can not read, Lord Elrond could help us." The wizard argued With Thorin but the king would have none of it and made that plain to hear. "The dragon attacked Erebor,what help came from the elves Orcs plunder Moria desecrate our sacred halls the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father." Philicias heart broke as she listend to the disagreement between Thorin and Gandaf. "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past" " I did not know they they were yours to keep." Thorin growled at Gandalf his temper rising. Gandalf too frustrated stormed off leaving Oakenshield to think on his advice."Is everything alright''? Bilbo asked "Gandalf, where you going". To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sence." "and who's that"? Bilbo asked as Gandalf swept past. "Myself Master Baggins'' he barked ''I've had enough of dwarves for one day" Gandalf grumbled as he walked away. Philicia watched Gandalf leave then she went to Thorin "Come on Bombar we're all hungry",Thorin bellowed as Philicia caught his angry look. " Everything alright"? she asked reaching for him" Fine" he mumbled turning his back to her. ''Thorin" She said touching his arm. "Do you know what Gandalf wanted us to do, where he suggested we go." Thorin turned to look at her his eyes blazing." He suggested that we go to Rivendell to seek help with our enemy" She looked at Thorin a look of worry crossed her face."And I know you are not happy about it." ''No I am not" he spat back. " Thorin I know the elves did you wrong but I also know that Gandalf is right" " Oh, not you too is everyone in this company going to turn on me. ", his anger and hurt surfacing. "Thorin, you say you love me " he met her eye's then" Have you ever seen apples in baskets" She reached for his hand" What does that have anything to do with this?" He said still flustered."Well when you find a bad apple do you toss out the whole basket." " No ,that would be foolish" "Ah, there you go" So please don't blame all the elves for the actions of one person. You need to know what that map says".Thorin thought for a moment" You know what it says do you not" he put his hands on Philicias shoulders. " Some of it,"She answered." Tell me Philicia please "Thorin asked his eyes softening. " I only remember bit's and pieces" She said" " Philicia please? " He pleaded pulling her into his arms. "Somthing about a door, a thrush and Durins day,that's all I remember. I'm sorry Thorin I can't remember more.. but I do remember i'm supposed to show you Niagra Falls." She went to Ori and asking for a piece of paper she grabbed a pin from her purse and sat in the grass. Thorin sat next to her as she began to sketch. "See thats Niagra Falls " She showed him the drawing of a waterfall cascading on two seperate angles ." It's really pretty up close. I went there when I was little ." "Sounds like a wonderous place " 'It is realy popular for honeymooners. " She smiled at Thorin kissing his cheek.

The sun was just setting as the dwarves all gathered in front of the blazing fire warming their hands from the cool night air. Philicia sat nervious about where to start . She had to talk to Thorin ,and now." Philicia moved closer to the dwarf king wispering in his ear." Thorin I need to talk to you, now" she hissed. They both got up and walked a distance away out of ear shot of everyone. Thorin was already in a sour mood and he snapped at Philicia" What is this about that it could not be said in front of the rest." She took a deep breath " There are three trolls out there , they are going to take some of the ponies." The color drained from the kings face."Fili, Kili " he said",they are watching the ponies!" Thorin took off at a full run shouting to the dwarves. "DU BEKAR, DU BEKAR" Suddenly they were grabbing their swords and axes and following Thorin into the trees."Stay here Philicia"she heard him shout as they disappeared into the foleage. Thorin entered the clearing and two of the three trolls had Bilbo." Lay down your arm's or we will rip his off"The biggest troll yells at him. Thorin jabbed his sword in the dirt and the rest of the dwarves drop their weapons not wanting to endanger The Hobbits life any further. Philicia ran in the direction that Gandalf had gone and after hollering for a while she found him sitting under a tree smoking his pipe. "Gandalf!" She shouted breathing hard, " Please..Thorin... there in trouble, trolls." She practically dragged him to his feet and they went running back twords the camp. "Which way my dear"He said as Philicia pointed in the direction they went. They came upon the clearing and Bilbo was stalling for time."Thats it just keep them amused," Philicia breathed quietly. Sudenly she noticed that all her companions were trussed up in burlap sacks and the others were turning on a spit being roasted. Philicia spotted Thorin and her heart sank she knew in the story they all came out alive and unharmed. But this wasn't a story anymore and with her presence here how much had she changed. Without warning She went charging into the trolls camp. "Philicia" Thorin cried out" What are you doing you are going to get yourself killed. "Shhh I have an idea,now play along. "Hey down here" She waved her hands getting their attention. "Well blimey William what do you make of that", The female troll named Billie said. "What is it, can we eat it?" The dwarves went silent at their remark as Thorin struggled to break loose. "Suddenly the one named Tom clasped his giant hand around her she showed no fear and thought to herself keep your head and think."What are you"? Tom asked her. ''Oh me I'm just a girl and what are you called?" She asked ''Who us,we are trolls" "Trolls ,WOW" I have always wanted to meet you three Oh my gosh this is is awesome" Thorin and the company were holding their breaths as Philicia talked to the creatures their mouths agape." Well my name is Philicia and could you please put me down "She asked politely." Oh" Tom squealed and placed her on the ground."Well thats better".She eyed the dwarves winking at Thorin. "Are these things bothering you?" She asked pointing to Thorin and Kili. Suddenly they started grumbling amoungst themselves Thorin kicked Kili in the leg silencing him. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Well now that they are all tied up what are you going to do with them?" Philicia stalled."We are going to eat them we're hungry" She knew it was now or never so she said "Are you a girl troll?" She asked pointing to the one called Billie." You must be, finally another female to talk to ,here come sit next to me". Philicia patted the downed log for encouragement . Billie plopped her bum upon the log and it made a crunch noise as she sat. "So what are you cooking besides them, what do you like to eat."? " "We like lots of things but lately all it's been is mutton," "Yep I hear ya is that why your cooking them?" ''Well let me tell you they taste aweful and besides I wouldn't eat them they have worms.'' "Worms "she yelled,"did you hear that Tom, William, these things have worms in their tubes".Philicia tried not to laugh as she saw Gandalf sneaking up behind a big boulder." What you all need is somthing to appeal to your rather interesting appetites. I am a reallly good cook and I would love to make you something. What do you have besides that?" She pointed to the dwarves. ''After all it will be dawn soon" Philicia looked up as the sun splayed across the sky."The dawn will take you all" Gandalf shouted ramming his staff down on the rock splitting it in half. The Trolls screamed in agony as their flesh slowly turned to stone "Philicia!" Thorin hollered. She ran over to where they were tied and freeing them the dwarves grabbed their clothes running for the bushes, all but Thorin he pulled her into his arms giving her a kiss before he joined his had already freeded the other ones and they also made a mad dash for cover. When they had got caught The trolls had stripped them of their clothes except their underwear and having a female with them well modesty was was the first back and he found Philicia patting the stone figure of Billie."She was nice,why did you have to turn them to stone, why"? she asked tears leaking out of her eyes. She turned her face to the wizard." I had to my dear." Gandalf patted her on the back "They would only be captured by orcs and would have been nothing but slaves" Thorin added. "So you showed them mercy." She now understood why Gandalf had turned them."Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin said coming up next to Gandalf to examine the stone statues."To look ahead" He replied tapping the troll with his staff to make sure it was solid. "What brought you back", Thorin pushed."Looking behind and the insistance of our dear Philicia here practically dragging me here insisting you were in trouble."Thorin looked at Philicia she was staring at the Troll named Billie rubbing her leg and mumbling something her head bowed."Nasty business,still you are all in one piece" Gandalf said." No thanks to your burgler and Lady Philicia."It was very clever what she did to stall for time" Gandalf added. "She is very intelligent I will give her that one." Thorin said as Philicia came and stood next to him. "Well none of the rest of you thought of that" Gandalf admonished."They must of come down from the Ettinmoores" He said to Thorin."Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south"?, The king asked Gandalf."Philicia looked at Thorin her eyes still misty from tears. He kissed the top of her head pulling her against his broad chest."Not For an age" Gandalf said keeping his face on Oakenshield."Not since a darker power ruled the lands" Philicia knew exactly what he was talking about. Having seen The Lord of The Rings films also."They could not have moved in daylight" Gandalf said the morning sun bright upon his face."There must be a cave nearby" Thorin started looking around clasping Philicia by the hand to follow walked for a while following the horrible odor getting stronger."This must be it", Thorin said covering his nose with his sleeve."What is this stench"Nori said following Thorin closer to the cave. "I am going to stay as far back as I can" Bilbo said trying not to gag. "Philicia you should remain here also, stay with Bilbo",he ordered following the others into the darkend cave. "Oh gawd,thats aweful" she held her breath fearing of she didn't the contents of her stomach would shurly spill onto the ground. Philicia already knew what they were going to find in there. The hands of the family that had lived in the house on stakes , body parts, troll shit, and the swords."Its a troll hord be careful what you touch" Gandalf warned them as they decented further into the cave. Everyone was holding their breath the odor overpowering making their stomachs queazy. Suddenly they came upon a little chest filled with gold cups and plates and coins. "Seems a shame to leave it lyin around " Nori said eying the gold in the deceide to bury it instead ''Ori Get a shovel" Nori said . While they were doing that Thorin had spotted some swords stacked on a crude shelf . He pulled them out slowly carefully inspecting each one. They had oviously been there a while for they were covered in spider webs. Two of the swords caught his attention ."These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin told Gandalf holding them up the light. He handed one off to Gandalf to get his opinion."Nor were they made by any smith amoung men." Gandalf agreed carefully examining the blades."These were forged in Gondorien by the high elves in the first age." Thorin started to throw the sword down not wanting to have a elvish blade in his hands."You could not wish for a finer blade"Gandalf told him sencing his discomfort. So Thorin took the sword and pulling it out of its scabbord seeing the elvish runes on the glinting metal a look of curiousity crossing his face The wizard keeping the other one. ''What do you think they will find in there, Lady Philicia?'' Bilbo asked her trying not to breathe too deep."It's a troll cave I don't want to think about what they are going to find in there." She softly replied. Having dug a deep hole Ori, Nori ,and Gloin began burying the chest full of trinkets. Dwalin stood over them watching shaking his head at the three. "We're leaving a long term deposit.," Dori said throwing dirt over it for concealment. Thorin after giving the blade one last inspection started making his way to the exit. "Let's get out of this foul place,come on, let's go. Ori,Dori, Gloin ".Gandalf was following Thorin when his staff caught on somthing buried in the dirt. He pulled it out and it was a small sword also elvish made. He immediatly thought of Bilbo. Gandalf was the first to breathe in the fresh air as he called to Bilbo. Philicia smiled cause she already knew what he was going to give The Hobbit, Sting."Bilbo ,here this is about your size", He said handing him the sword."I can't take this," Bilbo refused, handing him back the blade."It's of elvish make whitch means the blade will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near". Bilbo relented finally accepting the blade. "Was it really discusting in there?" Philicia asked Thorin as he emerged from the cave. A few of the dwarves were gagging and one lost his breakfast in the dirt. "You should be glad you stayed out here." Thorin told her reaching for her hand. "Wait a minute"She said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a bottle of hand sanatizer and began squirting a palmfull on each and every hand of the company "What is this?",Kili asked sniffing the alcoholic gel. "Don't ask just rub your hands and smear it everywhere till it's dried K"She said walking away. Suddenly there was a commotion in the trees." Someone was coming ." Fire ,Thives ,murders!'' "Ratagast" Gandalf breathed relieved it was not an orc pack.


	14. Weapon's and Warg's

Chapter 14-weapons and wargs.

Philicia breathed a sigh of relief she was not ready to face an orc pack but ready or not she knew they were coming. "Radagast the Brown", Gandalf said going over to greet his friend. "Ah, what are you doing out here?" Gandalf asked stepping closer to the strange wizard."I was looking for you Gandalf, somethings wrong, terribley wrong." "Yes" Gandalf pressed." Ratagast seemed to forget what he was trying to say he kept opening and shutting his mouth."Oh ,just give me a minute and I will remember it". Philicia knew what the wizard was trying to say giant spiders had been spotted ."It was right there on the tip of my tongue" ,He curled his tongue as Gandalf plucked a stick insect from Ratagast's mouth. The dwarves all looked at eachother as the other wizard pulled Gandalf aside to speak with him in private."What do you suppose that is about", Dwalin asked his eyes rolling toward the two wizards off at a distance."Thorin." Philicia gave him that look and he knew she had something of importance to share. He clasped her hand in his and led her away out of earshot of everyone ." What is it, azynuigal, you are trembeling"? Thorin cupped her chin with his hand bringing her eyes to meet his."I,m so scared Thorin I know what's coming" Philicia threw her arms around Thorins neck holding him close to her.""What is coming ,Philicia?" "Thorin" was all she could say before tears busted out and she sobbed buring her face in Thorins fur coat."Orcs", he breathed holding her closer." I,m really scared cause I know this isn't a movie anymore ,this is real and someone could really die." She pushed herself closer to the Dwarf King as his lips met hers. The feel of his mouth tenderly kissing her sent her senses reeling and she opened her mouth so their tongue's could touch and taste. After a minute he broke away "I will not let anything harm you, but you must do exactly as I say, do you understand." She nodded ." Thorin, the ponies, they are going to run ,my bag I need it please there are things in that bag I don't think I can get here please my laptop, my parents pictures, my I-pod oh God I need those things."They wasted no time Thorin ran over to the ponies and began throwing things into everyone's packs distrubiting the weight as much as possible."Suddenly he came upn a rectangular shaped object encased in a very soft and cushioned bag." Oh yes I will take that if it drops it's gone",She said taking the computer from Thorins hands."What is it that you take such tender care with?", Thorin asked as she slipped the small bag into her carry on pack. Suddenly Gandalf came charging out of the trees."Who did you tell about your quest" Gandalf growled at Thorin."No one",He shot back." Whom did you tell" The wizard pushed again. "No one,I swear it, What in Durins name is going on?" Thorin looked from the wizard then to Philicia as she went pale. "Ask me when we get where we're going, right now we need to get ready to run" No sooner did she say that when a howl sounded in the distance" Was that a wolf", Bilbo asked his voice shaking. "Are there wolves out here" Suddenly a large warg crept out from behind the trees charging strait for them. "You are being hunted" The wizard stated." I will lead them away", Ratagast offered. "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you",huffed Gandalf ."And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits I like to see them try". Said Ratagast his voice confident."The ponies Fili, Kili get them" Thorin ordered."The ponies ,they bolted" Came Nori's horrified words. " Hurry this way" Gandalf gestured for everyone to follow him. Thorin grabbed Philicia's hand" Do not let go of my hand." He looked her in the eyes then. He noticed how big and frightend hers were as they began to run. They dashed across the terrain with such speed Philicia had a hard time keeping up. In the distance Ratagast had gotten the wargs and orcs to follow them as Gandalf led them even further into the open land. As they ran Thorin had held on to Philicias hand so tightly her fingers were going numb . Suddenly she tripped and fell as Thorin drug her in the dirt not realizing she was down. She cried out in pain as her knee hit a sharp rock cutting her skin open."Philicia" Thorin cried out." I cant do this, oooh gawd it hurts" He looked at her knee as blood ran down her leg from the deep gash."Dwalin"he hollered,"She's injured" The big burly dwarf came up to Thorin as he hoisted Philicia upon his back and they were running again. They ran as the wizard led them to a big boulder and they all hid behind it. "Where are you leading us too?" Thorin said out of breath from running so fast. "Come, quickly now" The wizard said as he took off past Thorin . The Dwarf King followed him his teeth clenched together in frustration. He hollered at Dwalin as he ran past "How is she?" He asked his eyes traveling to the woman clinging onto Dwalin desperatly. "She 's fine." Dwalin said as he kept running. Fili and Kili split apart and raised their weapons . Fili with his double swords and Kili with his bow and arrow knocked and ready to fly as the wargs were fast upon them. " Were surrounded Fili shouted out with fear and anger. "The wizard, where is he.?" Dori shouted his eye's roaming the plains his gut telling him they were in big trouble. "Gandalf has deserted us,"Dalin spat angerly." Over here you fools " Gandalf shouted as all the dwarves finally spotting the wizard behind a very large rock breathed a sigh of relief. Thorin nodded to the others as they took off across the ground to where Gandalf was standing There hidden within the rock was a small opening with an underground cavern. Thorin stayed atop as all the dwarves one by one slid down the slope into the safety of the hidden cave. Dwalin was last as Thorin helped Philicia to stand supporting her injured knee . Fili slid down last as he kept his eye on Kili who was still shooting arrows at the approaching wargs. "Kili run!" Thorin screamed as the wargs got closer. Kili let two arrows go killing the wargs as he slid down to the bottom. Thorin and Philicia barely made it as a horn sounded and an orc came crashing down to the bottom of the cave .Thorin pulled Philicia out of the way just in time . Gandalf did a head count making sure their were still thirteen dwarves and one hobbit and one human. Thorin noticed the arrow pertruding out of the orc. He pulled it out" Elves" he spat tossing the arrow to the ground. He then turned his gaze to Philicia . She was pale and shaking and looked as of she might be sick any moment." Philicia are you alright" Thorin passed his hand close to her eye's but she didn't respond. "Philicia azyunigal?" Thorin pulled her into his arms as hers wrapped around his waist great sobs heaving from her body."You are safe I have got you" Thorin said kissing her forehead as he lifted her up bridal style. "There's a path do we follow it"Dwalin stated. " Follow it of course." Bofur blurted out. They all agreed. Thorin continued to carry Philicia as they walked the path not knowing where it would lead. They were all tired, hungry and thirsty by the time they noticed an opening ahead. Suddenly the path opend up to a beautiful vally with waterfalls around it and exquisitely erected buildings. The trees were just starting to change wiht the season signaling that Autum was fast upon them. "Welcome to the last homely house east of the sea. The vally of Imaderias. In the common tongue it's known as another name" Gandalf looked to Thorin then to Philicia then at last to Bilbo." Rivendell " Bilbo and Philicia answered in unison.


	15. Rivendell Pt 1

Chapter 15- Rivendell Pt. 1

The vally of Imaderias opened up before them The dwarves all stared in unison at the breathtaking scene ."Is this where you have been leading us. This was your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemy. Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us." Thorin growled at Gandalf looking ahead of him with discust. "Of course they will, but we have questions that need answers. You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield . The only ill will you will find is what you bring yourself."Gandalf retorted. "Thorin, my knee really hurts and the elves are supposed to be great healers, please." Philicia pleaded with him. In the end her misty eyes won him over and they proceeded down the narrow path that led to a bridge made of stone over the many rivers running through the little elven city."This is incredible "she said limping slowly holding on to Thorin for balance. The dwarves were grumbeling to themselves and once in a while Philicia caught a word or two"Hey",she said turning around to scold them all. "You shouldn't say that not all elves are rotten like the ones that refused to help you when Erebor was attacked." "I don't like elves" Nori stated shaking his head."Fine we will just have to wait and see what happens" she refuse to argue with the dwarves. So they walked still following the little path as Philicias knee started shooting pains and throbbing constantly. "Thorin"She finally called out."I can't do this my knee is hurting really bad." "Then I will carrry you"He said bending and hooking his arm behind her knees and lifting her up in his arms." Is the lass alright "? Balin asked as soon as Thorin lifted her to his arms. "She is in pain and can not go any further" Thorin glanced at the company then back to Balin."Her injury will need tending too Oin can see to it once we get there"Thorin kissed Philicias forehead as she leaned her head against his chest. She took in the scent that was uniquely his that combination of sandlewood ,pine and smoke. intoxicating it was and comforting all together."Right you are laddie"Balin answered giving Thorin a reassuring pat on the walk across the stone bridge was amazing you could hear the water rushing underneath and the smells of different kinds of shrubes, flowers and trees. There were birds churping and flying from nest to nest and everything seemed so peaceful and sureal. Philicia followed the path of Thorins eyes as they took in the beautiful senery around were rock cliffs that stretched as tall as skyscrapers to the right and behind the little vally. Set int the rock were trees their leaves changing from green to gold and two big waterfalls were cascading down from both sides and there were more waterfalls all around Rivendell. As they approached the bridge became a circular stone platform with a staircase leadind up to the city was silent as the beauty of the place washed over were stone statues of elves on both sides of the platform and vines along the rails of the stairs .Two pillars with torches lit were also placed on either side of the steps. All and all it looked very tranquil. Suddenly there was a tall elf coming down the steps with a circlet around his head and wearing a brown robe of some sort. Gandalf stepped forward. "Mithrandear" The elf greeted The wizard. "Ah Lindar. where is Lord Elrond ?I must speak with him!" "My Lord Elrond is not here." Suddenly a horn blasted and a groupe of elves on horseback came charging across the bridge. "KAZAD IFRIDI BEKAR"Thorin shouted and the dwarves circled around Thorin, Bilbo And elves were circling around the dwarves till Elrond raised his hand and they all fell in a line riding away. " Gandalf" Lord Elrond addressed the wizard."My friend" The wizard made a greeting in the elvish way."Where have you been" Gandalf asked . They were speaking in elvish." We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the slew a number near The Hidden Pass " Elrond added dismounting from a big brown horse. Lord Elrond went to Gandalf."Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders"Elrond said embracing The wizard. "Something or someone has drawn them near"Elrond accused in a polite way."Ah that would be us" Gandalf stepped aside to reveal who had been hidden. Lord Elrond approached Thorin." Welcome Thorin,son of Thrain and The Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills", "You know me" Philicia was shocked that he knew she was coming."We have been expecting you for a while now."Elrond addressed her."I do not believe we have met."Thorin answered his voice heavy."You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain". Philicia squeezed Thorins hand gently conveying what words could not say." indeed , he never made no mention of you". Thorin" Philicia elbowed Thorin in the side ."That wasn't nice please Thorin at least try to be polite". The company stood and watched the interaction between their king and The Elven Lord still at attention. Suddenly Lord Elrond started speaking in elvish " ,What is he saying ,does he offer us insult" Gloin said stepping forward."No Master Gloin he is offering you food" Gandalf dwarves started grumbling to themselves."Ouuucheee" Phlicia wimpered as she applied pressure to her injured knee. "Your lady is in need of assistance," Elrond said turning to Thorin. "She injured her knee while we were running from the orcs and lifted Philicia in his arms again." Follow me Thorin Oakenshield I will have my best healers tend to her"Thorin glared at the tall elf but followed him anyway."Trust them Thorin they will help me these elves are not enemies". Philicia wispered in Thorins ear."I do not trust them but I will let them help you" Thorin followed The elf up the steps and the rest of the company was rght behind them. While Philicia was with the healers the rest of the dwarves were offered the chance to bathe and wash their clothes. Thorin insisted he would stay with Philicia while the healers attended her."Bring her in here Elrond said as he laid her down on a large bed. The room was exquiset the bed was green with vines and flowers carved into the wood. After sleeping on the hard ground the soft mattress felt like heaven. Suddenly a female elf wearing a burgandy colored gown came up to them. "I am Liliah I will tend your lady Your Magesty",the kindly elf said To Thorin."Do not call me that I am not a king". "In our eye's Thorin Oakensheld it matters not that you have a crown or throne you still are a king and thus are deserving the respect of one.", Thorin nodded his head at the elf and she immediatly went to work on Philicias knee. She mixed some powders together with sweet smelling water till it made a paste." I am going to apply this to your cut tell me if it causes you pain". The elf began to rub the paste into her wound." It feels cold and tingles"Philicia said looking at Thorin who still was holding her hand. "That is good it means the medicine is working to clean out debree and prevent infection" Thorin watched the elf as she reached for the bowl of steaming water and a washcloth. "I am going to remove the paste now, this might sting a little" Philicia grasped Thorins hand tighter as the elf began wiping the paste from her knee. " Ohueee, Thorin", she said as tears leaked out her eye's." Hold her still" The elf instructed,"This is deep it will need to be stiched closed" Philicias eyes grew big as the healers words registered." Thorin " she cried." I am here kurduh uh, my heart" he translated for her."Stay with her I will return shortly". The elf fluttered out of the room and returned with a basket and clear thread and more turned green as she watched Liliah thread the needle." Thorin i'm scared they don't have lidocaine here" "All will be alright my Lady do not worry" The elf reassured her." Hold her still " She instructed Thorin. So he climbed onto the bed and sat behind her supporting her within his strong arms. "Shhh, I am here now be still" The elf applied another paste and after a few minutes she touched her knee." Can you feel that my Lady. " No" Philicia wined. "good then let us began", the elf worked quickly and within a few minutes she was knotting off the final stitch. It had taken five stitches to close the gash on her knee but the elf assured both her and Thorin that Philicia would be up and moving by the end of the day. "Thank you", Thorin said giving the she elf a polite bow. Philicia immediatly thought that this elf would be added to her list of healers she was going to have at the battle for Erebor when the time came. "Now Lady Philicia would you like to bath I have brought some clean dresses for you to choose from"." A bath, oh yes please" Philicia exclaimed. She had not been able to take a bath since her monthly time and was in bad need of one."Thorin you brobably would want a bath yourself right about now"Philicia turned red at the thought of Thorin helping her bathe. "Indeed I would " he blushed also as Liliah had the king follow her out."Thorin could you have her bring back my black bag." . So while Thorin was away the elf returned with her duffel bag and helped her onto her feet and into a large tub of the most wonderful water she had ever smelled. It was a cross between magnolia and rose scent and felt heavenly on her bare skin. She made use of the scented soaps and hair cleaners and scrubbed till she was so clean her skin shined. The elf appeared from behind the curtin and held out a huge towel for Philicia . Wrapping her in it she led her to a chair and vanity and began brushing out her hair. "Oh the braid please leave it in. It's Thorin's courtship braid". Nodding in understanding she continued brushing her hair till it shined. when she was done the elf rubbed an oil into her hair her hands soothing to the touch. Of all the places Philicia dreamed about going to this was one. Rivendell was everything she dreamed it would be and more. Philicia chose a lavender gown trimmed in gold for her evening dress and matching slippers for her dress was beautiful and flowed to the floor with the sleeves open down the arms and only closing up at the wrist. When she was dressed Liliah did her hair in intricate braides and secured them atop her head leaving half her hair flowing down her back, her courtship braid hanging over one reached into her bag and spritsed herself wth perfume and they were done. "Come with me Lady Philicia "I will show you to your room". ""Thank you so much for everything Liliah," Philicia hugged the she elf. She was led down a narrow passage and onto a balcony that looked over the vally and the lake beyond."When you are ready I will take you to your companions for dinner" " Will Arwen be there? I so want to meet her"Philicia winced a little as she walked her stitches pulling with every step. She went down a flight of steps that opend into a courtyard where she could hear music were tables set up and all the company was there. She spotted Bombur first due to his boisterious voice then Bifur and Bomfur. Seated next to them were Ori Nori and Dori. The two Durin Princes and finally Dwalin was next to Oin and Gloin and Bilbo. There was a high table set apart from the rest where Gandalf ,Balin Lord Elrond and Thorin were seated. Philicia smiled at the company as she approached the table. One by one the Dwarves stood and bowed as she walked by treating her like royalty. She was happy to see them but her focus was fixed on the Raven haired Dwarf seated at the far table. Philicia approached Lord Elrond and Gandalf as her eyes met with Thorins. "Thank you you are most kind for your hospitality to my friends and I",She said to the elven lord."And how is your injury"? Elrond asked her as he slowly too a bite of the salad placed before him. "My knee feels so much better the stitches pull a little bit tho."Do you need more of the paste on your injury"? Thorin asked her clearly concerned."No I think it will be ok for a while ", she clasped Thorins hand as he reached for hers. "What can you tell us of these swords"? Thorin asked Lord Elrond handing his blade over to him. The elf examined the sword carefully before answering. This is Orcrist, The by the high elves of the west,my kin". Elrond pulled the sword halfway out of it's sheath before handing it back to Thorin. Thorin gave Elrond a gracious nod."A famous blade may it serve you well". Thorins eyes met with Philicias a smile forming on his striking face."Gandalf then passed his sword over to Elrond."And this is Glamdring ,the Foe-Hammer,the sword of King Turgon of Gondolin.`These swords were fordegd for the goblin wars during the first age they have been thought to be lost for hundreds of years." Everything Philicia had told Thorin about this conversation in Rivendell had come true. This again drove spine tingling chills up the Dwarf Kings back."How did you come by these"Elrond asked turning to Thorin. "We found them in a troll hord on The Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf offered."And waht were you doing on The Great East Road if I may ask"? The conversation then started on about how safe the roads were betwen Erid Luin and The Misty sat there patiently eating . Salads had always been a favorite food of hers so this was a treat. Along with salad ther was a variety of fresh fruit hot steamed vegetables. The elves did not eat meat but for their guest thee had been sausages and chunks of chicken and succlunt bits of roasted pork. It truly was a feast concidering they had been eating only what could be hunted in the wild. As the meal came to a close sweet pastries were brought outmuch to the delight of the company. Te servant elves placed two heaping platters on oppisite sides of the table and it was pandemonium .All the sudden Kili flung a piece if cantelope at Fili missing him and hitting Nori instead. "What was that for"? Said Nori wiping the sticky juice off his face. "Kili catch" Bifur sidned some words in Kazadul and then the food was flying everywhere. It wasn't till a piece hit Thorin in the head that he risked a glance behind him and with just a look the commotion suddenly came to a halt. "Lord Elrond I would so like to meet your daughter Arwen. Will she be around this evening."Philicia asked with all the grace of a queen.""I am sorry to dissapoint you she is away meeting a very special guest that will be arriving on the morrow.,Lord Elrond And Gandalf excused themselves and made a quick bows to Thirin and left leaving them alone" Did you have enough?" Thorin asked stroking Philicias cheek."What" She eyed him puzzled. "your dinner"He said glancing at her plate that was still half full of food."Oh yes i'm done". "Good shall we take a walk around there is something I want to show you." So Philicia placed her hand in the kings and they slowly made their way out to a stone path that led to the lake below. As the path ended a small garden surounded by tall trees lay before them and over the cliff was the water below." This is absolutly beautiful Thorin, how did you find it?" She threw her arms around his waist as he placed his hands on the side of her head his eyes never leaving hers." I assure you quite by accident. I was walking around while you were in the bath and I found this. " Thorin looked around to the beauty that was Rivendell. "Still no matter there is only you I wish to see right now. This place may be beautiful, but to you, it does not compare." Thorin brought their lips together in a kiss so tender Philicia didn't think it possible that the hardend Dwarf King could display such gentleness. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer .Thorin deepend the kiss his tounge pressing against her mouth. Philicia opend and he thrust inward his tongue seeking hers. Their mouths kissed and bit eachothers lips till she was sure there would be swelling."Azunugial Philicia", Thorin wimpered as he lowered them both to the soft grass. "I have missed this," He said stretching out beside her ,her head pillowed on his arm." I love you" Philicia wispered her hand stroking his face before reaching around to pull them together again. Fellings so strong washed over the both they were shaking as the kindeling burst into flames. Thorin half covered Philicia with his chest as she clung to him breathless and full of wonder." Thorin?" She panted as he swooped in for another searing kiss his lips moving to her nose , then her forehead before biting at her chin, "Philicia my ghivashel." Thorin breathed in he ear biting her earlob before bring her lips to his again."You are going to have to teach me Kazadul if you keep saying things I can't understand" She scolded ."It 's a phrase that means treasure of treasures and that is what you are to me. I thought to never have someone to love me ,then I found you." Thorin sat up and pulled Philicia against his broad chest tucking her crown under his chin."I had always thought the Arkenstone to be the most precious thing to me but now I am not so sure". Thorin spoke of the stone that represented his divine right to rule as if it was a lost relic ,but her, she was the future. He had secretly been hoping that soon he would be able to ask for Philicias hand and she would accept." Thorin, I will tell you cause you have a right to know. You get the Arkenstone back but it is placed on your chest over your .. over your hea.. heart... at the funerals.". She didn't hide the fact that it tore her apart to think of what still lie ahead."My love you have assured me that will not happen and I trust you that you will find a way." I did not mean for you to cry I am sorry I have caused you tears" Thorin tightend his arms around her. And for a long while they sat quietly watching the sunset over the lake. "We should get back before Balin sends the guards to find us". So Thorin stood to his feet and helped Philicia up and they left the tranquil garden hand in hand.

"Where did you both dissapear too?, "Kili asked They came up to where the Dwarves were setting up their camp for the night." Some much needed alone time my sisters son" Thorin placed his hand on Kili's shoulder as Philicias words echoed in his head. The company had been offfered rooms but instead chose to sleep out under the stars. They had already started a big bon fire and were burning the chairs and whatever else they could find .Bombur was sitting on one of the chairs and it collapsed and with a thud he landed on his behind. That brought roars of laughter from every one. Thorin had even managed to crack a smile over that one. So they spent the evening sitting around the fire telling stories and smoking their pipes. One by one they all put out their bedrolls and drifted off to sleep. "I think I will turn in also,"Philicia said rubbing her eyes."Indeed, it has been a long day,"Thorin continued "Are you sleeping out here"She turned to him. "I think it would be for the best "he replied kissing her on the hand." Well see you i the morning then", With that she climbed the steps that led to her room overlooking where the dwarves were camped out. The room they had given Philicia was excepionally beautiful. There was a large bed against the wall with a canopy of peach colored and yellow chiffon draped all around . Laid into the walls were flowers and vines crisscrossing over the walls and plush carpets on the floors, There was even an attached bathroom with a rather large sunk in tub. Philicia scanned the room and deemed it to her liking as she let her thoughts drift to the quest and what lie ahead. " Oh God if you can hear me please help me find a way to save them", She prayed." I love him so much , why would you send me here just to rip him away from me." She let the tears come and when there were no more Philicia went out on the balcony overlooking the dwarves camp and sat on the rampart her thoughts on Thorin, Fili and Kili. Suddenly she remembered her I-Pod. Dashing back into her room she searched her bag and finding the device she put on the song from The Unexpected Journey. Philicia put the earphones in and soon she was singing to the hauntingly beautiful song.

Far over The Misty Mountains rise, leave us standing, upon the highs.

What was before, we see once more,is our kingdom, A distant light

Fiery mountain, beneath the moon, the words unspoken,

We'll be there soon. For home a song, that echos on

And all who find us, will know the tune. Ahi yi yi oh

Some fok we never forget, some kind we never forgive.

Haven't seen the back of us yet, we'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door,To the Lonley Mountain born

We'll ride in the gathering storm, until we get, our long forgotten gold

We lay under The Misty Mountains cold, in slumbers deep,and dreams of gold

We must awake. our lives to make, and in the darkness , a torch we hold

From long ago, when lanterns burned ,till this day, our hearts have yearned

Her fate unknown ,The Arkenstone, What was stolen, must be returned.

Thorin sat there and listend to the haunting song Philicia sung. Little by little they all awoke one nudging the other till they all stood below the balcony . Thorin looked up at Philicia and he was lost. He turned his head away so no one could see the tears streaming down his face. He knew without a doubt what she sang about. Erebor, their lost kingdom and now where they were bound at journey's end. Balin stood and went to Thorin. "Go to her laddie."He urged. You need her so" Balin placed his hand on Thorins shoulder. Thorin didn't say anything to anyone as he made his way to Philicia's room. She was waiting for Thorin at the top of the steps taking him in her arms. His eyes were still full of moisture as he held her close." That was a beautiful song from where did you learn it?" Thorin asked her as they went into the bedroom and shut the door." It's played at the end of the first movie. You all are standing on the carrock and on the horizon is Lonley Mountain. Is it as grand as you say I do hope so." She poured a glass of water handing it to Thorin . " I didn't mean for the song to upset you. I just started singing, you see I have it on my I-Pod and oh I don't know..." she looked at Thorin and hurled herself into his waiting arm's ." Stay with me please?" So Thorin pulled off his armor and outer clothes till just the breeches and dark blue tunic remained. The elf maid had given Phlicia a nightgown to wear that was lacy and white Thorin at that moment knew he would never be the same again. Philicia went over to the bed and pulled back the blankets as he joined her there.

Thorin woke to a warm body curled up next to him. Somehow during the night Philicia had pressed her back up against his chest and Thorin had put his arm around her waist his hand coming to rest on her stomach. He could hear the birds chirping in the trees as the morning sun cast her light over The Vally of Imladris. Thorin turned his head and laid there very quiet just watching Philicia sleep. In this state she looked so peaceful. He could already see how the constant traveling was taking it's toll in her. She had lost weight and was always tired, but she never complained unless absolutly necesssary. He reached up and let a few strands of her firey blond hair slip betwee his digits. Thorin closed his eyes and let the scent of her perfume from last night wash over him. When he opend his eyes he was met with hers smiling back at him." Thank you, for staying with me."She said her hand coming to caress his beard. "I can think of no place I would rather be." Thorin broke the eye contact and let his gaze travel down to the lacy nightgown. It was thin and he could just make out the sillhouette of her breast underneath. His memory thought back to the night Balin had told the story to Bilbo and what had happend afterwords. His body was starting to harden just thinking about it. They needed to get up and now before all was lost."I'm starved shall we see what the elves have laid out forbreakfast." Philicia said untangeling herself from the warmpth of Thorins arm's. "The company should be awake already and we have much to do today." Thorin said putting his outer armor back on."Really, whats on the agenda besides breakfast" Philicia said putting her outfit together for the day."Well to began with you and Bilbo need to learn how to use those swords and then we must train . One must be ready for anything the path over the mountains is not an easy one." Thorins voice was laced with trepidation as rightfullly it should be for Philicia knew what lie ahead. She would tell him when the time was right. 'I will meet you in the courtyard" Thorin sais swiftly kissing her then he was out the door. Philicia was going to wear one of the dresses the elf lady had brung her yesterday but since she had to begin her training she chose something else instead. Half an hour later Philicia appeared in the courtyard wearing her skinny jeans with the flure de leise on the backpockets , The rinestones shining like diamonds when ever they caught the light. For her top she had slipped into her teal green tee shirt the one with black hearts all over it and her boots on her feet. She had but her long hair in a pony tail and braided it to keep her hair out of her face. " Morning everybody.", Philicia smiled reaching for a plate. The elves definatly knew how to be hospitible. For the morning meal they had laid out fresh fruit a variety of sweet breads and pastries along with scrambled eggs and some kind of meat. There was also fruit juice and a wierd kind of bread that she reconized as Lembas. One bite would keep you full for a whole day. The darves were all seated around the long table and clearly enjoying themselves. After the last two months this was a much needed rest. Philicia filled her plate and went to sit next to Thorin who was talking with Balin and Gandalf about tonights council meeting. Today was Mid summers Eve tonight when the moon was full they would read the map."Philicia , after breakfast i want you and Master Baggins in the training arena. If one is going to carry around a weapon one must know how to use it properly." Thorin would not let them off the hook on this . So at noon both Philicia and Bilbo after spending a quiet morning relaxing trugged themselves to the training ground. Thorin was already sparring with Dwalin sweat glistening on his face. Fili and Kili were practicing with the bows and knives and the rest were using axes and swords everyine was engaged in some kind of mock battle of sort.  
"Philicia come here" Thorin commanded " Do you know how to hold one of these"? he asked handing her a small sword the elves had lent him. "Not really I've never held a sword before." her voice trembled as Thorin took her hand and curled her fingers around the hilt. "The first thing to remember is to keep your knees bent at all times. Speaking of knees since yours is still healin we will just cover the basics for a while." "K "she said listening to Thorin explain how to stand. "Since you are small keep the blade closer to your body it will help keep you in balance. Also let the blade be an extention of your arm and never turn your back in your opponent. Come on now try a couple of practice swings." Thorin came up beside her and wrapped his huge hand over hers and showed her how to make a strike that would inflict the most damage." Remember to always aim for the middle or the head ,orc heads are removed quite easily with a proper strike"Thorin showed Philicia a few more moves before he notice that her skin had turned clammy and she was sweating and no longer listening to what he was saying." Oh God i'm going to be sick". Before Thorin could react she had fled down to the bushes behind the training arena. Thorin laid his blade against a tree and followed her. Spotting the woman he loved bent over puking her guts out he came up behind her circling his arms around her tiny waist. "Philicia ,what happend my heart"? he asked concerned for her distress." Orcs black blood I can't do this I can't stab anything" With that thought she heaved again and sobbs came pouring out as Thorin wiped her mouth with his shirt." You will be fine and yes you can do this ", he reassured her but when they started walking back her legs gave out and she started to collapse. The path tilted "Tho...Thorin" was all she got out before she fainted . Thorin lifted her in his arms and coming into the clearing called for Oin. "She was sick and then she just .."Thorin told Oin. Thorin carried Philicia up the steps and into her room placing her on the bed gently. Oin ran out to grab his bag of medicional herbs and freshwater. By the time he returned the water was alredy boiling. Gloin also came with Oin and began checking Phiicia over. "Thorin ye might want to turn yer head away I have got to raise her shirt", So while Thorin went to look out the window Oin and Gloin made sure there was no fever or illness present in the kings lady. "She seems to be fine no sighn of sickness just more than likely over exertion and to much time in the sun. Have her sip that tea slowly when she wakes keep her out of the heat and make sure she drinks lot's of water." So Thorin sat the rest of the afternoon with Philicia sitting beside her on the large bed her hand clasped in his. "I am sorry my heart I should have not been so hard in you today" Thorin was beside himself with guilt so he made sure she was as comfortable as was just dampening a cloth and as he placed it on her forehead she came to. "Thorin," she breathed ," how did I get in here? What happend? I was listening to you and then I got sick ". She let her Amythest orbes travel up to meet his and all the love and concern for her showed itself in his eye's. "You fainted, I carried you back here. Oin says you are to stay out of the heat for a few days ." Thorin informed her that she had a case of heat exaustionand to stay in bed." I need to brush, my mouth taste aweful." She said trying to get up. "Here I will help you" Thorin supported her from behind as she made her way to the ajoining washroom." I will be rght here should you need me". " ok "she said after that the water came on from the tap. Philicia had Thorin take her the tooothpaste and her toothbrush. Philicia washed the nasty taste away, washed her face and as as she was coming out the door one of the elleths came and informed them that dinner would be served in a little while. "Lord Elrond asked me to pass a message to you also" The she elf said. "The Lady Arwen is back and wishes an audience with you as soon as you are felling better ". With that th she elf was gone. "Wow Arwen. oh my Gawd Thorin this is incredible I have wished I could meet her since The lord Of The Rings movie first came out ." And now she's here". "Do you feel up to it should you not be resting" . "I will have her come here that would be better" Philicia stood in front of Thorin her hand reaching up to brush his cheek. He towered over her but there was only love looking down as his lips claimed her in a passionate kiss. Thorin quickly broke away. "I will let the others know how you are doing they must be very concerend by now." "See you at dinner then." Thorin kissed Philicia again and he was out the door . Philicia lay upon the bed reading a book when there came a soft knock at the door. "It's open "she said. Philicia sat there as the elf she had dreamed of meeting for so long came into her room a pile of clothing in her hands. Lady Arwen was even more beautiful in real life. Her long Chocolate brown hair was in perfect contrast to her blue eye's that only spoke of kindness and concern." My Lady Philicia I had heard that you had taken ill my only hope is that you are recovered". Philicia didn't say a word she just sat there staring at the elf. Finally she spoke" Oh sorry I just had to proscess all this, Oh my Oh your Arwen." "I have brought you some clothes since you have not much with you. Arwen offered. "Thank you so very much Philicia said as Arwen placed the pile of clothing on the bed. "Oh, I am sorry, please sit and talk with me a while"Arwen sat at the foot of the bed the pile of clothes between them."I don't have any title so you don;t have to call me Lady just Philicia is fine." She said as her hand touched the gown on the top of the pile."You are courting King Thorin therefore it is a title of respect." Yes ,we are courting" she wispered." Are you not happy with how things are going?" Arewn questioned. "I am scared , I don't know how to love him I am afraid I will say or do something wrong" "Do you not love him with your true heart". Arwen placed a gentle hand on Philicias shoulder." Oh this is crazy I loved Thorin before I even met him. How ,how do I explain" Arwen listend as Philicia confided in her everything. "And now we are dating and here we are." I too have a love but my father does not approve." Arwen voice was sad as she spoke of her and Aragorn." Don't worry Arwen in the end true love always prevails." So they sorted through the clothes and Philicia choose a gown of Sapphire Blue with silver embrodery on the front bodice and down the sleeves. it had to be himmed up since she was much shorter than the elf but in the end Philicia looked stunning. She had the gown on the brush of the train dragging behind her as she walked. Arwen had done her hair and make up placing intricate braids piled atop her head and the rest hanging down her back. Even tho she was supposed to stay and rest she felt much better and deceided to join the others. By the time they had finished dinner was announced and they both made their way to the dining hall. Thorin was already there as was the rest of the company even Bilbo was scrubbed up and in fresh clothes. Thorin was in deep conversation with Balin and did not notice as Arwen and Philicia entered the hall. Suddenly Balin looked up and he smiled .Thorin turned to look behind him and froze. There standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Philicia outshined the sun as she slowly made her way to where he was seated. The colors of Durin were breathtaking on her as she picked up the brush train of her gown and waited for Thorin to pull out her chair."You look magnificent" he said placing a kiss on her hand. "Thank you "Philicia replied. So dinner went smoothly the dwares actually starting to loosen up finally. They were starting to realize that the elves of Rivendel were not the ones of Mirkwood. Even Thorin seemed to be enjoying himself. Midsummers Eve was fast upon them " Thorin that's when Elrond will decipher the rues o the map for you" Philicia said leaning into his ear."You do not remember anything else of what the map says?" Thorin asked a hint of desperationin his voice."No just what I have already told you. So dinner was drawn to a conclusion and slowly everyone drifted out . Thorin, Gandalf Lord Elrond and Philicia were the only ones that remained. "Lady Philicia would you please follow me ." Elrond addressed her. "What is this about"Thorin asked still unsure about these elves. " Please Thorin Oakenshield come with me also. So with the wizard following the three they walked out into the corridor and down a long path that led to a stone balcony . And there standing in the middle was the face only angels could have. "My Lady Galedrial." Gandalf bowed before the elf. Even Thorin started to bow to her. She raised her hand . "Thorin Oakenshield, King of The Dwarves you bow before nobody." Thorin instead gave her a regal nod of his head. "Come forth Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills". Philicias legs shook as she approached the etheral being. Lady Galedrials beauty surpassed anything she had ever seen. The elf had long golden hair that reached past her slender waist and she was shimering in a white gown with a long train fanned out all around her. "Lady Galedrial" Philicias voice trembled." Have no fear child for we have been expecting you for a long time now." Galaderial smiled at her."How, how you know of me"? I'm not from this world and I know I was brought here to save the lives of Thorin and his nephew's but what I don't understand is how , how was I brought here." Philicia was silent as she waited. "We elves are very powerful and as for your question, because you wished it to be so. Did you not tell Mithrandier I would change it if I could."Galedrial reached for Philicias hand's. Yes I did say that." She answered." It is cause of the great love you bore Thorin Oakenshield that you are here . We had to wait for you to be born and grow to a certain age before you could be brought to this world." 'But why me? There are millions of women in this world and mine that would have been a better choice than me". "That might be true ,but for Thorin Oakenshield there is only one."Philicia was stunned at the elfs words. "Yes ,it is you, my dear the other half of his soul .That is why he has lived alone all these long years for his one was not in this world therefore he could not find her. "Lord Elrond I wish to speak to The Dwarven King and his lady alone." Galaderial spoke something in elvish and then Elrond and Gandalf took their leave. "Galaderial watched them till they were out of sight. "Now the real question Lady Philicia is ,do you wish to remain here or would you wish to return to your world." Philicia turned her head an looked at Thorin" I don't know, I want to stay here and yet I want to go home also ." At that Thorin's heart dropped. He bit his lip willing himself to remain silent. "Can I go home and take Thorin with me"? "I am sorry dear that is not possible for he has many things to accomplish in this world." However I am going to give you a choice ". Galaderial pulled a small red stone from her gown." I don't understand." Philicia said shaking her head."This jewel is very powerful it has the ability to transport between worlds." Hearing what the elf said Thorin gasped and came up next to Philicia taking her hand in his." I will teach you what to say and when you speak these words you will be taken to your world. But I caution you ,for only three day's do you have. If you wish to stay the stone will return to me, and if not, repeat the words and it will bring you here again in exactly the place and time you left." "Can I use the stone to go back to before my parents accident." Philicia pleaded." If only that were so your heart would be spared much pain. The decision lies in your hands but remember once made it cannot be changed." With that The lady Galedrial faded right before their eye's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Rivendell Pt.2

Philicia felt Thorin release her hand . She stood there staring out into the distance for a few minutes before turning around . Expecting to find Thorin waiting there she was surprised to discover she was alone. "Oh how I do this, please I love him so. How can I live in this world and give up everything I have ever known." She fell to her knees gasping and shaking as great sobs came forth. Philicia through her tears felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she twisted around to see who it was. Arwen was there and Philicia fell into the elf and cried till she had no more tears left to shed. "I will take you to your room now." Arwen said helping Philicia to her feet. Everything was a blur while they walked along the twisting walkways till they came to the room she shared with Thorin. "Thank you ", was all she said before shutting the door. Philicia sat on the bed and stared at the floor her mind and body numb. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Lassie may I have a word with you" She got up and opend the door and Balin came into the room. First thing he noticed was Thorin's great coat lyin over a plush chair in the corner. That reminded him why he was there. When he looked at Philicia he immediatly knew somthing was wrong. "Is everything alright lass? You look a fright your eyes are so swollen dearie. Did you and Thorin have another disagreement?" Balin expelled the breath he was holding. "No , we had a meeting with .." "She never finished her trail of thought she stood there instead shaking trying not to break in front of him."Ya know I saw Thorin earlier and he seemed awefully upset about something. I asked him about it but he remained silent and went off somewhere. I thought may perhaps you could shed some light on the perdiciment." Balin tried to get Philicia to open up ." Ask me again sometime but for now I can't tell you." She sighed turning her sad eyes to the white haired dwarf. "Very well lass but if you change your mind come and find me." Balin left her alone with her thoughts.

On the other side of the training arena was a secluded area and thats where Gandalf found Thorin. He was walking, talking with Elrond when he heard a noise" My lord Elrond, I have another matter I must attend to " "That would be good, for Thorin Oakenshield could use a understanding ear about now." Lord Elrond then walked on. Gandalf came upon the Dwarf King he was sitting on a stone bench his shoulders slumpt ." Ah there you are ,the others have been wondering what has been keeping you." Gandalf said taking a seat next to Thorin. "I wish to be alone." Thorin barked at the wizard. "Thorin you are not the only one hurting ." Thorin turned to Gandalf his eyes full of unshed tears." She is going home. I have lost her before I ever had a chance to even love her. The elf gave her a way to go home and she is going . She is go-" his voice broke. "Thorin I know for sure that girl loves you and whatever The Lady Galaderial told her she also gave her a way to come back to you." Gandalf reassured him . Thorin thanked the wizard and walked off down the little path that ran along the lake. As he pondered all that the elf had said tears broke free and streamed down his striking face.

Philicia had waited for Thorin for a few hours before crying herself to sleep. She felt the mattress give and warm strong arms wrap around her . The fire was still burning illuminating the room in it's soft glow splaying colors of red and bright orange with hints of blue across the stone walls." Thorin " She wispered turning to seek his face. " Philicia my heart." She started to say something but was cut off when Thorins lips tenderly claimed her's. He sought her entrance and she admitted him as their tongues came together. There was something different in his kiss .Where before she had felt he was holding back , this time there was only surrender. Thorin kissed her so deep and with so much emotion Philicia let the tears run from her eye's again. He held her tighter as he plundered her mouth with abandon. Thorin held nothing back kissing a path down to her collarbone leaving little bites along the way. He then returned to her lip's grabbing the thin nightgown she had on and pulled it off in one sweep. PHilicia gasped as her top half was revealed all the way for him to see."Mahal you are so very beautiful ayzunigal, my love." He said as desire and desperation caused him to shake with need. Thorin slowly planted little kisses down her exposed neck till he reached her breast. Taking the nipple in his mouth he teased her with his tounge letting it swirl around her nipple till it hardend. "Oh God ,Thorin " she moaned at the sensation " Do you like that my love?" He asked his breathing coming in little gasps. Thorin then shifted his attention to the other one while his hand continued to caress her breast. Philicia tangled her hands in his thick raven locks while soft gasps and moans were torn from her mouth. Thorin let his hand slowly slide down her stomach and beyond .He felt the thin straps of her undies and with one quick jerk they were gone. " I know we said we would wait and I know you wish to be married first but you might not come back and I want this so bad .I want the chance to love you even just once." Thorins words tore at her heart and she knew that she could not leave him. "Thorin, I love you and I am coming back" She pulled his lips to hers again kissing him so softly he almost broke then and there. "But what if you decide to stay once you are there?" He buried his face in her long fiery locks. Philicia knew he was hurting and she remembered things some of the girls had told her when she was at the orphanage. So very slowly she let her hand began to trace little circles upon his chest. Philicia so bad wanted to touch him she knew she was playing with fire she also knew that when Thorin and her made love for the first time it was going to be explosive. Her hand slowly drifted down till she came to his middle. "Thorin I love you." She said kissing him deeply as her hand found him and closed around his manhood. It was hot as fire and huge . What Thorin lacked in height he made up for in width in all ways. She tested the waters letting her hand slide down to the end of his length and back up again. "Oh "He moaned " Am I hurting you"she asked ." Oh no It feels so good." He bit his lip as a loud groan tore from his lip's. With that she continued till he was shaking deep groans coming from his throat. He kissed Philicia hard on the mouth as his hips started to spasom and a thick wet warmpth squirted onto her hand and ran down her bare leg. " Oh Oh Ohhh",he moaned and suddenly it happend again .Thorin was shaking all over as he rolled them on their sides. "Are you ok,? " She asked searching his eye's. " That was , I have no words" He shook his head before kissing her again. Philicia got up and wet a cloth wiping the sticky liquid from her leg rincing it before handing it to Thorin." Are you dissapointed?" She asked not sure how he was felling " Philicia come to me , and no I am not". She laid back down snuggling into his warmpth. "What we just shared I have never experienced before and I, now I know that when we come together it will be a very beautiful thing. Never doubt my love for you."He said embracing her cheek with is hand. "And you do the same K " "K"Thorin said cradeling Philicia in his arm's.

All was quiet around the table the next morning as the dwarves broke their fast. If anyone noticed the silence between Thorin and Philicia no one dared to mention it."Is all these blasted elves eat is fruit and pastries, where's the meat?" Dwalin grumbled pushing his food around his plate."Aye, they should at least provide some sausages or roasted ham." Nori added as the dwarves began to complain about the food again. "Please excuse me I'm not very hungry" Philicia pushed her chair back and fled before anyone could see her cry."Is somthing not right between you two uncle" Fili looked at Thorin as he also was just pushing his breakfast around the table. "Fili please not this time" Thorin excused himself and went to find Philicia. His thoughts were troubled and his heart was breaking even after what they had shared last night he did not want to accept the reality, she was leaving. After looking for hour or so he finally came across Gandalf talking with Philicia" But Gandalf There are things I could bring back to help so much. Especially with the cross over the mountain pass. Gandalf please, you know I know what is going to happen I havn't even told Thorin yet." Told me what"? The dwarf king asked his presence filling the library. "We are talking about the cross over The Misty Mountains Thorin". She said getting up from her chair."What of it" he barked his arms crossed over his chest. "Thorin, perhaps it would be better if you joined us. Gandalf offered." I did not realize I had been excluded". Thorin was quiet as Philicia pulled up a chair for him next to her's." Thorin there are things that are going to happen when we cross the mountain" She started. "What kind of things I might ask?" He glared at her evidently still very upset."The Stone Giants, Bad storms. rain snow it's going to be aweful and dangerous not to mention wet and cold. I can help with that "She said taking Thorins hands in hers. " How so, when you are leaving" he said with contempt."Thorin I'm coming back for heavens sake"She countered. "Do you doubt me that much" Philicia was hurt by the Dwarf Kings mistrust but now was not the time to deal with that she thought." Thorin I need everyone's sizes. Pants shirts socks shoes "she presssed him." Why? " He snickered. " I am going to have you all so prepared to cross that behemouth of a mountain its going to be redicilious. " How so? "His curiosity won out. "Well I can get very thick thermols, rubber boots mountain climbing gear. Hell whatever you could want or need I can bring back with me" Philicia pleaded with Thorin."I could also get rope spikes climbing harnesses" Wait a minute."Thorin was a bit overwhelmed raising his hand to halt her words."What are these things you speak of"? Things from my world Thorin. Things to keep you all from slipping , freezing, getting hungry not to mention falling off the side of a path a thousand feet up." Philicia went on to explain everything else she could bring back to help with the crossing of The Misty's and after hearing it all Thorin nodded his head in agreement."Well my dear there is lot's to do before your departure this evening. I need to speak with Lord Elrond and Lady Galedrial about where we will meet." The wizard left Thorin and Philicia alone knowing they needed this time together.

"Are you mad at me "Philicia finally said turnin to Thorin. The silence was deafining as she fiddled with her fingers awating his answer. Finally it came "No," his breath expelled at the same time as he spoke. "Well you sure could have fooled me Thorin Oakenshield." She spat back. "I am sorry ,please forgive me." Thorin couldn't disguise the hurt in his voice. "Hey do you honestly think I would not come back , Thorin I love you I thought what we well you know I thought it meant something"She met his eye's and he was smiling " Aye It did. Philicia I am just scared I do not want to lose you I have lost so much I could not bare losing you also. I am not use to opening myself up like this all these fellings are so foreign to me. I don't , I Ah." "Thorin . I'm scared too anything could happen and I might not be able to come back . Before I can stay here I have to make for sure thats what I want" . Philicia cupped Thorins face with her small hands and brought their mouths together. Heat and need enveloped him the instant her lips touched his and he thrust his tounge into her mouth sucking and nibbling at her lips as a man dying of thirst and her lips were water." Tho-Thorin " she got out before he swooped in with another kiss that let her spinning. "I love you so menu tessu, zayungi zu sandarun tur ne kulhu hunuk." "Ok you lost me there"she said meeting his eyes. " You are everything, I will always love you no matter what happens." Thorin"broke as she sobbed burying her face in his chest. Warm strong arms circled around her and they stayed that for a long time comforting eachother knowing what the evening was going to bring.

As the afternoon became evening the the appointed place was deceided . Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galaderial would meet in Lord Elronds Private chamber an excuse for Philicias absence had been thoroughly thought out. They were going to tell the company that she has gone with Arwen on a personal mission. Now as the time approached Philicia held Thorin close to her." These are the sizes for everyone that you requested."Thorin said handing her the slip of parchment. "She looked it over quickly," Thorin your not on here I need yours too" He handed her a seperate piece of paper with his measurements and shoe size."This will work" She said tucking the papers in her purse watching as Thorin walked off. Philicia had put on her jeans and tee shirt for the transport not wanting to show up in elvish clothing."Suddenly Lady Galaderial floated into the room and all was quiet. "Are you ready my dear"Gandalf asked takng her hand's . Philicias eyes were glistening with tears as she thought of Thorin and what he might be felling about now. "Is he going to be here Gandalf?" She asked her words shakey."I'm afraid not we thought it be less painful on him". Philicia said nothing as the tears spilled over. "Galaderial came and stood in front of her "Remember Lady Philicia there is only one choice. If you stay You give up everything you have ever known and Thorin Oakenshields love'. And if you return to us well that remains hidden from me" So Galaderial took the red stone from her pocket and placed it in Philicias hands ." Now repeat after me" Galaderial said words in ancient elvish and Philicia repeated them. As she did so her body started to shimmmer. Suddenly the door slammed open and Thorin stood there tears streaming down his beautiful face. "Philicia" he called to her . "Thorin, I love you ,I will love you forever." Her voice echoed as if from far away. Before anyone could realize what he was doing The Dwarf King hurled himself at Philicia and they dissapeared together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Between Two Worlds

They wrapped their limbs around each other as they were pulled into a void darker than the blackest night. Philicia and Thorin closed Their eyes as everything spun in circles around them. Suddenly there was solid ground beneath their feet. Philicia opend her eyes as a loud gasp spillled from her lips. In the distance was definatly the nighttime skyline of Los Angeles. " What the fuck do you think your doing, you stupid dumb dwarf." Thorin just stared his mouth agape." Where in Durin's name are we?" She shook him till he met her eye's then she gestured to the lights in the distance." Welcome to Woodland Hills California." Philicia told The dwarf king. "Well since you deceided to leech onto me at the last second, What have you done you have to go back , you can't be here"She screamed at him. "No I will not let you be here with no protection." I don't need protection but you might." Philicia took a good look at Thorin, he was still wearing his black breeches mail shirt and dark blue great coat . "Oh hell no this is not going to work they will surly have you on the tenth floor at Cedears Siani in a strait jacket." Philicia threw her hands up in the air."What is there something amiss?" She whirled around. "Yes you missed something, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE !"She scremed at him again. "Thorin ,what have you done, Oh my God, What am I going to do?" With that she broke down and cried.

"The first thing we have to do is get out of here."She said grabbing Thorins hand and pulling him along. "First of all I will not go anywhere with you till you are a little bit more rational." Thorin pullled his hand from hers. She stopped and looked at him."Your right and I'm sorry it's just well I was not expecting you to jump on me at the last second, I'm scared ok I don't know what this is going to do what if it messes everything up and we can never go back, Can you honestly say that you can live in my world Thorin?" Philicia gave him something to really think about . "I do not know." He groaned as the inplications if his actions struck him like a hammmer to an avil. "Well were about to find out. Come on let's go." So they started walking till Philicia had found one of the hiking trails. "Do you know where we are?" He asked trying to make sence of the strange terrain."I'm not sure. " Philicia said. "There should be a sighn somewhere that will tell us where we are." She reassured Thorin. So after walking down the trail for a while Thorin spotted something in the darkness. "Ser-serri, Philicia over here." He called. "What did you find Thorin?" "A marker of some sort." Thorin poited to the sighn barely visible in the dark. "Serrania ridge trail. Oh I know exactly where we are." She hugged him and turned her head in the direction of the light's."This reminds me of standing on the ramparts in Erebor looking out over the City of Dale." Thorin pointed to the lights of L.A. "I use to go hiking up here as a kid so we should be out of here soon." After Philicia found the path that led to the parking lot she suddenly stopped."Thorin we have a huge problem." She sat down on the curb to think." How so? "He asked her a serious look upon his face. "Well I can come up with some sort of explination for being gone but how do I explain you." Thorin sat down next to her and they thought of a solution together. "So what do we need to do first?" He asked reaching for her hand bringing it to his lips. "I don't know, I only get a hundred dollars a month from my trust fund and in your world I have been gone for three months but in this one it could only be a matter of days." She buried her face in her hands . "Philicia, I have a solution." Thorin then reached into his coat and pulled out a bag."Whats that?", She asked. Thorin dipped his hand in the bag and when he removed it he showed her. " Is that gold,Oh my gawd Thorin" Philicia gasped. "How much do you think this is worth?" "I don't know depends how pure it is and how many pounds is there". "I can assure you this is pure gold. " Thorin took a piece out and studied it." Besides we can't sell it anyway" "Why not?" "I can't sell it i'm under eighteen and you don't have I.D. nobody would touch it, and how can I explain where it came from. I know someone who works for the CDMV they could get you a fake Id and then we could sell the gold and hopefully that would give us enough money to get what we need for the next few day's. Come on let's get going we have a long walk ahead of us. Philicia and Thorin walked till sunrise and finally made it Woodland Hills. ."Sequoia Ridge Drive, hey theres a strip mall down the road a ways they probably have an ATM." She told Thorin." Pardon but you lost me a ,whats a strip mall? " He asked slightly embarresed." Oh it's not what you think." Oh" The King nodded his head in understanding. "I was right there it is," she said gesturing to the sighn that said Woodland Hills Center After locating a ATM she cautiously approached it."Are you alright Philicia?" Thorin noticed her hesitation to approach the glass enclosed structure."I'm fine just have to be careful lot's of robberies occure at ATMs ." "Do not concern yourself for if we are attacked they will feel the end of my blade." Thorin reached behind him and hidden under his great coat was Orcrist. "Thorin put that away you can't have that here." So he returned the sword to it's scabbord a displeased look on his face. After getting everything from her account they found a close restaurant to get some breakfast .They went across the street to the IHOP. "Now When we get in there if anyone ask you are an cosplay actor ok." Philicia also showed him how to use the american money and how to not get cheated. "So If I buy something for twelve dollars and fifty cents and give them a twenty I should get ten dollars and fifty cents back." "You got it" ,she said pulling the doors open to the restaurant. Thorin's sences were engulfed with so many different smells he couldn't place one from the other." I'm hungry how about you" she asked taking the Dwarf Kings hand. After their waitress seated them Philicia didn't fail to notice the looks she was passing Thorin. He noticed the same and when she returned to take their order he reached for Philicias hand and brought it to his mouth . They both got the bacon and egg special with the pancakes and coffee "What is this Coca Cola?"he asked showing her the menu. "Oh that trust me you will love it. It will bubble like ale but taste sweet." Thorin raised his eyebrows at that one. When their drinks came first thing he did is take a big drink of the brown liquid. Suddenly he began to cough and choke. "What in Mahals name is this?" he coughed again."You are not supposed to take a big drink ,small sips." So their food came they proceeded to eat rather quickly. "After what the elves were feeding us ,this is really good. " Thorin proceeded to pour every flavor of syrup there was on the table onto his pancakes. After they were done Philicia paid for their breakfast and got drinks to go for both of them. " Hey it's about eight -thirty and time to call in a favour", What?" Thorin said as Philicia pulled out her phone. Philicia pushed some buttons in her device and started talking into it . "Hey it's Philicia you know that favour you owe me well I sorta need a fake id for a friend of mine. Oh yeah I will send you a picture with all the info." Well we are all set all we need is a good photo and a change of clothes for you." So they headed to the nearest store that was open. Half an hour later Thorin came out dressed in a tee shirt sneakers and jeans. "How do they feel , are they comfortable?" She asked looking the Dwarf King over. "They are amazing I should get more of these." Thorin smiled his hands ghosting over the soft fabric. " Awesome now lets get that photo so I can have that fake id for you." So the photo was taken and she sent it instant messenger and a text was received a few minutes later. Philicia gave him Thorins hair color, height and weight ,fake birthdate and her old address. They could pick it up in a few hours . So they walked and she told him more about what to do and what not to do. Where the safe areas were and where to stay away from. A little while later her phone rang" What in Mahals name is that sound?"Thorin screeched a wierd look on his face." My Phone, hold on a sec will ya". She stopped. "This is Philicia" She said talking into the strange flat device.'Awesome, and are you sure it's legit", Good I wouldn't want anyone running the information and figuring out it's fake, no I can't tell you , No I'm not dating you know who. K ,see ya in a bit. "With that Philicia ended the call." Good news I hope." He said leaning against a street light pole. "Yes I have to meet my friend in thirty minutes at the corner of Willow and Ventura Blvd. We have got a bit of a walk ahead so we better get going." All the sudden there was a loud sound coming up the street. " Really now,really!" Philicia looked to Thorin the expression on his face priceless as two firetrucks ,sirens blairing came barrelling down the road. "What was that?" Thorin asked jumping back so fast he nearly fell over. "Welcome to my world , theres probably another car accident some where." "Is that how you lost your family?" Thorin asked his face afright. "Something like that." she said . "Come on we have to cross now hurry before the signal changes". They dashed across the street as the light changed from red to green. "Now we have to just keep goin till we get to Willow."After a while finally reaching the meeting place Philicia asked Thorin to let her do the talking." Your voice is a dead give away so don't say anything." Thorin agreed and not a minuite later her friend showed up he hugged Philicia and they said a few words then he was gone. "Well here you go Mr. Thomas Oakshaw".She gave the piece of plastic to Thorin as he scrutinized his likeness shaking his head exaspurated. "And this is what we needed seems so much trouble for such a small thing". Thorins eyes traveled over the photo of his likeness and he frouned."Well it's not a little thing cause without that we are screwed." Philicia huffed at him." Now to get rid of that bag you have." Thorin and Philicia sat in the grass as she searched for a bank "Great theres one real close." So they walked to the bank and Philicia told him what to say once they got inside."May I help you?" the teller asked checking thorinout her eyes halting at his muscular shoulders. So even tho the teller was quite shocked she believed the story about Philicias dad having the gold in a vault and it coming to her upon his death. In the end they walked out with sixteen thousand dollars in cash witch Philicia had transferred to her account. "Thorin carrying that much cash around is just crazy too easy for it to be lost." She explained to him. "Aye we would not want to be robbed." "Thorin added adknowledging his understanding. "Ok now we have money what to do next, what to do, what to do, what to do."Philicia paced back and forth." Now might be a good time to secure some lodging for the night." Thorin suggested. "I for one do not wish to sleep out here tonight." Thorin shifted his feet as Philicia realized the Dwarf King seemed exausted and just beat down. "Thorin", she said cupping his face in her hands." Are you ok?" "I am just weary that is all my heart." So Philicia found a good hotel for them for the next two days one that had all the ammennities. She booked the room online and all they had to do now is get there. Noticing how tired Thorin was she called for a taxi. "I really need to get my car that way we dont have to walk or take a cab." "You have your own car."" He gasped stumbling over the unfamilier word. "Yes I do It's a Cherry red Ford Mustang it's only a two seater but it will help a lot." she added. "And where is it now? " Thorin inquired about her moad of transportation. "One of my dads friends from his law firm is holding it for me all I need to do is make a phone call I still have the keys." With that Philicia pulled a set of keys from her purse." This one is for my car and this one is for my house well it was my house it was sold after my parents were." She stopped as the bitter memories washes over her. "Here's our ride" Philicia motioned for Thorin to get in first. He was hesitantat but got in anyway. " The Marriot at Woodland Hills Please" She told the driver. "This is strange How does it move without anything to pull it?" Thorin asked grabbing Philicias hand when the car accelarated. "Thorin are you ok you seem a bit pale."He was holding Philicias hand so tight her knuckles were turning white as the car moved at a speed beyond his comprehention. "Thorin we're almost there just a bit further." She squeeze his hand . "Is this what you told me about how we could make it to Erebor in three day's" Thorin said gracing her with his rare smile."I remember and yes and we are not even on the freeway or we would be going a lot faster." "How so?" He asked making that puzzled expression again. She told him what she could about cars and how they operate "So the harder one pushes on the foot pedal the faster the vehicle will move." "Your quick maybe I will teach you to drive." Thorin's face went white at Philicias commment. "We are here Sir, Mam." Philicia handed the man her debit card and sighned her name on a piece of paper .Thorin grabbed their bags and they exited the cab thanking the driver. "Well you have to get the room I can't " "Oh right ."Thorin remembered she was a minor in her world and couldn't do some things yet. They walked up to the check in desk" There is a reservation for a Thomas Oakshaw. " Thorin told the receptionist. "Oh yes Mr. and Mrs. Oakshaw you are on the third floor down this hall and to your right are the eleavators ." Thorin signed the paper and that was it. "That wasn't to bad at least we got a place to stay. You will love this it's really nice definatly better than The Prancing Pony that's for sure and they have room service." Philicia laughed. "This the the elevators ok now when it starts to move it will feel like your stomach is in your throat if you get dizzy grab that bar." She warned Thorin what to expect. "There are always the stairs also if you don't like this." The doors opend and Thorin stepped inside first the small box seeming to give with his weight.,Philicia was right behind him." Could you press the number three button". Thorin leaned over and located the panel and after pushing the one Philicia had said the box began to move. "Oh Mahaul this is exilirating" Thorin held onto the support rails as the elevator lurched to a stop. "Did you like?" she asked as they stepped out. "I did , this remindes me of my childhood when Ferin and I would slide down the bannisters on sleds. My mother would worry thinking that one day we both would split our heads open on the stone."Thorin let the fond memory flash through his mind. Philicia tried to imagine what his childhood was like and she made a mental note to ask him soon. They finally found their room and she showed him how to use the swipe card and then she gestured for Thorin to open the door. "Welcome to my world." She said as as he stepped into the suite and froze. "Is this to your satisfaction my king ?" Thorin and Philicia let their eyes roam over the suite. It had a large room with two sofas and a chair set around a fireplace someone had thought to set one burning upon their arrival. There was a large flat screen TV set above the mantle and a computer desk in the corner. Off to the left was a small kitchenette complete with a small table and all the bells and whistles in place. Next to that was the bedroom whitch Thorin set to exploring first. There was a king size bed in the center wall with two nighttables on each side. A chest of drawers and a dresser on the other wall. There was also a walk in closet. " What do you think Thorin?" Philicia asked circling her arms roundabout his waist."What is in here?" He breathed opening the door" Oh heck yeah!" She gasped. There was also an ensuite bath complete with a large jetted tub a private toilet and double sinks."This is awesome," she shrieked eying the bathtub. "What is this for"Thorin asked holding out the removable shower wand. "This you will absolutly love,This is what we call a shower. I am going to get one before we go to sleep". You should too". Thorin sniffed himself ."For once I will not disagree with you" So They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing before calling her dads friend to get her car. Philicia called for room service and within half an hour their dinner came .Thorin had the pot roast and Philicia got the chicken fried steak all and out the food was delicious. "Now for one more thing you will enjoy about my world, TV!" With that she reached for the remote. Finding a station that Thorin wouldn't freak out on Philicia chose a nature series while she explained how to operate the remote."Now you have to be careful there are some station that show well stuff for marrried people."She blushed and Thorin nodded his head understanding her meaning. "So all I do Is push these buttons and I can change this to whatever I want." You got it." Philicia had always thought that Thorin was very intelligent but seeing him in her world she realized how smart he really was. "What now ,now that we have a place to sleep and bathe and a ready supply of food" The Dwarf kings embracement of Philicias world showing itself. Philicia had been looking out the window there room had a perfect view of the L.A. skyline " Thorin come see this"? She softly called to him. He came up behind her and encircled Philicias tiny waist with his arm's planting a featherlight kiss upon her head."What is it "he said." Look isn't it beautiful Iv'e spent my whole life here I was born here ,I went to school here. My life was perfect till that stupid drunk came in and destroyed everything. I hope he rot's in prison". She didn't hide the tears that fell Thorin turned her around and with the pads of his thumbs brushed them away. "Now you will have a new life with me once we retake Erebor and drive out the dragon." Thorin kissed her sweetly and held her while they both gazed at the tall buildings off in the distance.

"I talked to my dad's friend and he is going to bring me my car in the morning. Since it has only been a few days no one has reported me missing . Ms. Abigals don't really care after all I will be eighteen in a month anyway ."She said after a long silence.. "I have never asked ,so when is your birthday ?" Thorin gave her his biggest smile yet. " August fifteenth." Philicia replied her head still staring at the light's in the distance. " That is not that far off so therefore we will have to celebrate. Do you know about where we will be on the journey?" Thorin asked a mischevious grin on his face" Im pretty sure we will be at Beorn's house but I could be wrong so we will just have to wait." Philicia reached up and planted a kiss upon his lips before reaching for the phone on the table. She dialed the front desk and after giving the clerk their room number "Do you have a clothing storage in the hotel"? After hanging up Philicia informed Thorin that someone would be here in a bit to bring them some clothes in assortd sizes and styles. They were both lounging on the sofa drinking hot tea when the knock came on the door."Good evening mam I am here from clothing ."The woman said handing her a handful of assorted styles. "What you don't need just let us know and I willl send someone for it." Philicia thanked the lady and placed the articles on the sofa. They would sort them out after the movie ended. Philicia had found Titanic and Thorin was all into it so she deceided to wait till it was over." I do not understand there are not enough lifeboats so over half the people dround." He said frowning."Thats the way it happend they were more concerend with appearances than lives,it's tragic but thats the how it happpend." She said turning her attention back to the movie' She laid her head on Thorins shoulder as his arm came around her waist.

After the movie ended they set to sorting out the clothes. "This would look awesome on you." Philicia said holding up a silk shirt of Sapphire Blue."It will match your eyes, what do you think?" She said tossing the shirt to Thorin. "I will try it on and we will see." he said catching it easily. "Here take these with you too."She chuckled tossing him a pair of black jeans. While Thorin was changing Philicia spotted a beautiful Lime green and Fushia dress it would hang to the floor due to her height she sat the dress aside and spotted a pair of mens sleep pants she sat them aside also. But what she found next really made her head swim. It was a nightgown of black lace with a matching cover up to go with it . "Oh this will knock his socks off. "she giggled placing the elegant gown in the slow accumilating keep pile. Philicia was rummaging through the stack again when Thorin came out of the room. "What do you think?" He asked her." Turn around let me see" So he spun in a slow circle while Philicia studied the outfit. "i used to have several shirt's like this hanging in the wardrobe closet in my old rooms in Erebor, may perhaps they will still be worth salvaging."Thorin at the mention of hisancestoral home his eye's turned far away." Wow you could be a cover model dressed like that,It looks good." Too good she thought. "All you need is a leather trenchcoat and you would be turning heads left and right."She smiled at the Dwarf King. "I picked these for you also for something to sleep in. " She handed Thorin the grey silk sleep pants looking them over he was quite pleased. "Now for the underthings." Philicia blushed as she tossed boxers, and briefs at him." And what do I do with these?" He asked. "Look at the front i'm sure you'll figure it out." So Thorin turned the package over and his face went blood red. Philicia burst out laughing with the expression on the handsome dwarfs face. "I'm not done here yet so you can have the shower first, come on i'll show how to start it." Thorin followed Philicia into the bathroom " Ok first thing is to start the water, see this handle turn it." Thorin reached in and wrapped his hand around the lever and gave it a quick turn. "Ah " he jumped back as water came spraying out of the shower head. "Now see these markings notice how one is blue and the other one is red . The blue is cold and the red is hot. So if you turn it a little more the water will get hotter." She explained to him to not turn it too much cause the water could be really hot ." Set to what's comfortable k". So Thorin made the water tempature to his liking. "Now this is the shampoo and this is the conditioner and there is lotion and what ever you want , Enjoy." She said and with a giggle left him alone. So Thorin pulled the tee shirt off ,the jeans came next and when he was undressed he stepped under the spray of water and found the most wonderful bathing experience he ever had. The water running down his bare back was amazing and the way the soap just ran off Made the hot water soothing on his sore back . He twisted the shower head and the pressure of the water changed from a soft spray toa pelting . He leaned forward a bit and what felt loke a massage was exileratring. A loug groan was heard from the bathroom s he let the hot water beatupon his muscles. Thorin finally stepped out and grabbed a towel. He came out of the shower the towel secured snugly around his waist. "Well how was it?" She asked as he stepped into the room water dripping off his hair as it ran down his bare back." Indeed that was, how do you say it, awesome." She let her eyes roam over Thorins bare chest ." Well my turn " Philicia jumped up and within a few minutes he heard the shower start and them the sound of Philicias beautiful voice filled the room. As she sang Thorin sat in a chair and began to comb out the snags and tangles rebraiding his hair. By the time he had the beads secured Philicia was done also." Thorin." She softly said ,"Will you rebraid my hair and replace the beads for me?" Thorin looked up at Philicia and his breath was knocked from him. "Mahal you are so beautiful. " He breathed closing the gap between them. He sat her down on the chair and began brushing her long locks till they shined. Taking a smalll section of hair above her ear he began plaiting it. When the braid was done Thorin clasped the silver bead back into her hair."You look beautiful." He said kissing her tenderly. Thorin was stunned at what she had on . It was a black night gown with see through lace about the waist and lace panals down the side that covered just enough to not be too revealing. By the time the baths were done it was already late and both were exausted from lack of sleep. "Come Philicia." Thorin took her hand and led her to the bedroom turning out the light as he went. "Oh this is going to feel like heaven." She said falling back on the pillowtop mattress. "Yes a real bed!" Thorin was quiet as he slipped into the grey silk pants and then she felt the mattress give under is weight and no sooner did his body slid between the crisp sheets when his arm's camearound her his head resting into her side. Philicia found the music station on the TV and had the love songs channel on when Thorin joined her. Whitney Houstons I'll always love you was playing and Philicia was singing along.

I hope, life treats you kind, and I hope, you have all you, dreamed of

and I wish you joy , and happiness , but above this, I wish you love.

and I will always love. I will always love you. I will always , I will always love, you

Philicias let the tears fall silently onto the sheets but Thorin knew the hauntingly beautiful song affected her more than she let show. "Azyunigal" He turned to his side gathering her in his warm strong arms." Why do you cry my heart?" His soft and gentle voice was her undoing . She wrapped her slender arms around Thorin as the fear and uncertinty came pouring out. "I'm so scared that you will be gone back to , back t-t-to , your wor-r-rld and I won't go be able to go with you ,O God Thorin I couldn't live anymore if that happend I would die inside ,I love you so very much."Thorin lifted her chin to meet his eye's and kissed her with a tenderness that even caught him off guard. "And I love you also that is how I felt the other night when you were ready to leave for here. It hurt Philicia , and I knew I could not let you go alone so I followed you." He kissed her again but instead of the gentle brushing of his lips across hers this one was explosive. Thoris mouth came flooding over hers his tounge brushing her lips begging for acceptance. She opened and admitted him into her warmpth and he plundered her mouth toung's twining together arms reaching, legs twisting. They wrapped themselves around eachother and let the tide of fellings overflow. 'Philicia about the other night when you, when you touched me the way you did" He stopped breathing for a second stumbling with his words."I can't say that i'm sorry I told you once I'd never be sorry and I'm not. Thorin what we shared was just a begenning for us. Remember you said we would take this journey together and maybe that was part of it." Philicia kissed him softly this time "It was the most powerful thing I had ever felt and so badly do I want to feel it again . But if we let ourselves get carried away like that again I can not gurantee you I will be able to stop. Do you understand what it is I am telling you?" He cupped her chin and raised her head till their eyes met. " I know Thorin and I want the same thing. She met his eye's then. "And I want to do this proper I want you as my wife and queen before I claim you" Philicia froze at the and Thorin kissed her again pouring everything into the kiss. Hot and passionate yet warm and gentle. "Sleep my love' and dream your girlish dreams." "Love you Thorin" she fell asleep with her head over the Dwarf Kings heart .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Welcome To My World

Thorin sat on the patio chair out on the balcony that overlooked the San Fernando Vally watching the sunrise. "This is a strange world." He said his words barely audiable. His thoughts were centered on Middle Earth and the company a different world away. He wondered if Lord Elrond and the wizard had made an excuse for their absence or they just went with what the company were to be told. "Escorting Elronds daughter on a secret mission." He huffed at the thought and wondered if they would believe it or not. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Philicias phone. She turned over and reached for her mobile device on the nightstand."Hello" Came her froggy voice. Thorin upon hearing her awake came and stood next to the bed. Suddenly she sat up"Really oh yes, that's great , yes you can just leave them under the drivers seat. And once again thank you for everything, K By" Thorin, my car it's out front oh yes no more walking or taxi's, God I hate them things. They are so expensive especially where we are." Philicia hopped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom."So what is our plan for the day?"Thorin called to her. "Well first breakfast i'm hungry, then what ever you want to do I want to show you my world. " "Maybe we could go to that place what was it Niagra Falls." Philicia Laughed at Thorins Idea. "That would be nice except that is in New York and we are California. "And how far is this New York? "Oakenshield asked as she came out of the bathroom. "About the distance from Erebor To Erid Luin." She said slipping on her jeans and a black tee shirt. "You need to get a move on we have a lot to do today and not much time left, Thorin." She caught his deep sapphire eyes . "I love you." With two strides he closed the distance between them reaching for Philicias head with his hands his lips came crashing down over hers. Philicia opend her mouth as his tounge brushed hers. Thorin let out a deep groan tearing his lips away from hers." You are right we need to get out of here." Thorin pulled on the jeans he was wearing yesterday and the blue shirt . After brushing out his hair and Philicia appling a bit of make up they were off. "Thorin, this is my baby." She said pointing to the Red Mustang Convertable. So Philicia climbed in the drivers seat and Thorin in the passangers. "Thorin your seat belt". "Pardon?" The Dwarf King was confused so she showed him how to buckle the saftey belt and backing out of the parking lot she turned right and headed up Ventura Blvd. "We need to get you some sneakers or at least different boots" She said quickly glancing down at his feet. "Why ?" He asked. "Because peple don't wear them kind around here. " "Oh, then we will endeavor to blend in better." " But first something to eat, are you hungry yet"? She asked him. "Very ." Thorin reached for her hand as they pulled into a restaurant. "Modern food is great but I could go for one of Bomburs stews about now." With the mention of the company Thorin lowered his eyes a sad look crossing his face. Philicia embraced him before getting out of the car. "Not to much longer ok then we will be back in Rivendell."

They left the restaurant an hour later stuffed and ready for the day. "Thorin I just realized something the tree in there made me snap." She looked at him before backing out."What is it ,is everything alright?" He asked his words shakey. "It's Christmas time Thorin. Before I left it was mid December. And when you found me it was early April. Thorin do you know what this means?" I do not."Came his curt responce. "You know we have to go to the mall". "Mahul and how suppose we do that ,Mahul is the creator of all the dwarves". "Ok I don't think we are talking about the same kind of thing , Where Mahul is your God ,I am referring to a shopping Mall." 'And what is that I might ask?" "It 's kinda like an market except it will all be inside and there will be everything from electronic stores to food places to clothing stores, I bet we could find you a snazzy pair of boots there." "Very well I will do this, and mind you they better be comfortable." "Yes your royal magesty"She let out a laugh and them kissed him on the cheek. The light turned and Philicia pulled into the parking lot of The Woodland Hills Center Shopping mall. The place was a two story structure with over a million square feet of shopping space. " Come on let's try Dillards first they have nice stuff here." Philicia pulled the massive glass doors and followed Thorin in to the dept. store. The smell of cinnamon immediatly assulted his sences as his eyes took in all the clothing styles and different things hanging on the racks. There was a big tree decorated with garland and beautiful ornaments and clear lights on display in the middle of the store. "I think the men's department or in your case the dwarf's department is this way". If looks could kill the Dwarf King had suceeded in giving her one. They came to the shoes and a pair of hiking boots caught Thorin's attention he stopped and picked them up off the shelf. Suddenly a womans voice was heard from behind them. "May I help you?" She said. Thorin turned around and the woman froze."Yes I would see if these will fit me." The woman just stood there her mouth agape Philicia was sure she had druel coming from her lip's." Oh, yes please "She jestured to the seat still not taking her eyes off Thorin. He took the seat and pulled off his boots then slipped his foot in the new boots" Do you perhaps have a larger size ?"He asked the woman."Let me see I will be right back". After she left Philicia just stood there staring at Thorin. "Really, I thought for sure she was going to put the moves on you." Philicia gauffed her arms crossed. "Are you jealous azynugal"? "Maybe, maybe not." She retorted. From behind the counter Philicia notice the lady that was helping them talking to another employee suddenly they both looked over at Thorin. "Oh my God you should see the blue eyes on this guy." She said looking at Thorin again. "I mean the resembelance is uncanny he looks just like the king from the Hobbit Movies. He even has his exact voice." Maybe it's the actor what's his name, Armitage". " No it's not this guy is really short maybe five two at the most. The actor that played Oakenshield is six " Thorin hearing his name turned his head for a better listen. "Thorin I think we should get them boots and get out of here ,you are ,oh never mind." So they paid for his new boots and left in a hurry needing to put distance between them and the store employee. "That was interesting" came Thorins smirk at the way the woman had acted toward him. "Let's go in here." Philicia said dragging him into Deb's ." I need to get some more jeans and shirt's,and ...never mind." Philicia walked out with three pair of new jeans and six new shirts,socks and few bra's."Ready" Thorin asked looping his arm in hers. As they walked on Thorin caught sight of all the festive decorations adorning the building. There was large bows hanging everywhere in brilliant colors of gold and green. A massive Christmas tree was set up in the middle of the mall . The area was fenced off with fake deer placed about a huge thorne. Sitting there was a man in red and white trimmed clothing . He had a line of children to his front and one by one they were walking up and sitting on his lap wispering in the man's ear and then he would smile. "What is that occuring with that man and the children?" Thorin asked as they walked by Santa's village. "It's like the Yultide but we have a decorated tree and give gifts to our loved ones." "And do you enjoy doing this?" Every year, I look forward to the Holiday's . First we have Thanksgiving, then Christmas, then New Year's on December thirty-first. I am going to miss those things." Thorin squeezed Philicia's hand warmly. Suddenly four small creatures with pointy ears scrambled around them threw candy at their feet and scurried back behind the trees. "What in Mahals name were them little thing's?" Thorin asked picking up the wrapped treats from the floor. "Those are what we call elves." She smiled at Thorin."Elves " the surprise showing on his face. " They look more to be Hobbit's." "Thorin" she said nudging him in the side. "I'm going to let Santa know what I want for Christmas this year" Philicia said "Wait here ok." The line took forever but Philicias turn finally came. Thorin watched as Philicia walked up and and sat on the man's lap. " ,ho Merry Christmas and what do you want this year?" The man asked her. "Santa I have a grown up wish this year." Philicia looked at Thorin and smiled. "Santa I would like the Dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their kingdom ,kill the dragon and Thorin Oakenshield to reign as king for many long year's". After that she got down and reached for Thorins hand and they kept walking. They stopped at several stores Philicia picking up trinkets and gifts for everyone. She finally deceided on a bottle of perfume for Dis and a necklace for Taurel. "We need to find a sporting goods store to get what we need to cross the mountains Thorin." So they walked on suddenly Thorin stopped his eyes in a stare."What is it ?" She asked. "Oh, really Thorin. " Across the corridor was a store that had a picture of a woman in what looked like her undergarment's. "Oh hell no." She said dragging him along. They deceided to head for the food court." How about Pizza Thorin" Philicia suggested. Thorins face turned green at the thought. "And maybe not." She said noticing the look on the stunning dwarfs face. "How about chinese, you will like it". "Chinese, If you claim it to be worth trying I will comply." By the time they reached the food court it was alredy one O-clock and the day was slowly slipping away. "Anything else you want to do here?" She asked Thorin before looking for the place she sought. "No I am done this place is just .. "Not what your used to." Philicia finished for him." Indeed." "This it it best chineese in town. I hope your hungry they give huge portions here. What do you want to try first?" Philicia asked."What do you suggest for I am unfamilier with this kind of food." Thorin continued to stare at the colorful pictures on the display above dipicting platters of different things to eat."The Egg Drop Soup is good so is the Beef and Broccoli . I know you should try the Lemon chicken." So they both ended up getting the Lemon chicken with fried rice and a side of Broccoli and Egg rolls. " It at least smells good." Thorin said holding the plate up to his nose. They took a table in the corner Philicia sencing Thorin seemed to be a bit overwhelemd with everything. "Here you take these and dip them in the red sauce." So Thorin copied Philicia dipping his Egg Roll in the sweet and sour sauce. "Very tasty, I do think that I will enjoy this very much." "Well thats a good thing cause if we eat all this it will be a miracle." In the end Thorin ended up eating all his and finishing Philicias too. He was definatly enjoying the different kinds of things to eat in this dimension." Shall we," She said picking up her shopping bags." Yes we need to find that store with the equipment for our cross over the mountain" So they headed back to Dillard's. Everything was going fine until a really big man in leather and spikes backed up and nearly knocked Thorin down. "Hey shrimpo ,watch where the fuck your going." He raised his fist at Thorin. "Oh hell no!" Philicia said. "Listen you jerk, hold your tounge you do not know to whom you speak" She dropped her bags on the floor as Thorin clenched his fist up so tight she thought for sure this was it. Thorin was going to hit the guy and then there would be big trouble. " Do you have a problem shorty?" He taunted Thorin. "The only problem I see is your lack of respect."Thorin shot back. Suddenly Philicia got in the middle of them. "Don't ,he's not worth it." She said tugging at Thorin's sleeve. "That slime is very lucky I do not have my blade with me for it would be over before it even started." "Yes and you would be in jail for assult. Then they would have been asked all kinds of questions . Then what, Thorin what would you tell them?" "The truth." He bellowed at her."Oh and where would that get you In the loony ben ,That's where." "Philicia I do not want to do this, not here." Thorin was clearly angry as he stormed off. "That's it!" She said placing her hands on her hip's. "Thorin Oakenshield you come back here, damn stubborn dwarf." She knew that was a mistake as soon as the words left her lip's. Everyone around them stopped and stared. Some boy about ten yrs. old pointed at Thorin. "Hey mom look it's the Dwarf King from the Hobbit." Philicia glanced at Thorin and then her eyes roamed over the crowd of people starting to surround them." Hey It's Richard Armitage!" A few teenage girls shouted. "Thorin!" Philicia called one word." RUN!" she screamed. And so they went tearing through the crowds of people making for the nearest exit. Finally reaching Philicias car she shoved the thing in reverse and they both sped out of the parking lot. "We really stirred up a hornets nest there." She said heading up Ventura for Muhulland. "I would prefer not to do that again if you mind." "I won't argue with you on that one." Philicia laughed then."Hey theres a Oshmans Sporting Goods they should have what we need." So she pulled in and parked. "Is this what we need", Thorin said pointing to a picture of a man hanging off the side of a cliff. " Thats it, " I need things for mountain climbing." Philicia said to the man behind the counter. "What kind of conditions are you climbing in?" The man asked looking Thorin up and down." The path will be narrow and trecherous." Thorin answered. " And rain, slippery rocks ,high winds and , we need to get spikes and harnesses and ropes . We also need very thick thermals , slip proof boots and non perishable food." Philicia handed the man a list. "And how many set's of thermals do you both need?" "Fifteen of different sizes if you have them." It took the better bit of two hours to get everything they needed but when they left Thorin and Philicia had purchased what was concidered necessary. They had even managed to find protective coverings for the company's faces. "Thank you." Thorin said as they put everything in the trunk of the car. " Well that's everything now to do something fun". " Want to go to Disneyland?" Philicia gave Thorin a bright smile his anger long forgotten. "What is Disneyland?" " You remember the carousel in Dale, it's like that except bette." So she took the exit for the 605 interstate headed to Anaheim. "Maybe we will find Snow White and The Seven Dwarves." "Pardon" Thorin glanced at her before the wonders of her world left him mesmorized again. Suddenly they were exiting the freeway and pulling into the biggest parking lot Thorin had ever seen. "This is it, you are going to love this. I'm guessing we have about eight Thousand left to spend between now and tomorrow and this is a great place to do it." Thorin understood that all the money from the gold must be used here cause they could not take it with them. "Are the lines always this long?" He asked eyeing all the people ahead. "Usually they are worse you should see this place on a Saturday it's redicilious." So after a half hour it was finally their turn. "Welcome to Disneyland." She said handing them a brochure of the park. "This is incredible for I never could have imagined a place like this." Thorins eyes were everywhere . From the princesses dancing around to the amusement rides and the different smells all around them. "What is that?" He finally asked looking at a ride that spun in circles and upside down. "Come on, let's do it." So they waited in line and when the man ushured them up the step Thorin found himself sitting in a seat that swung back and forth. The man fastend the straps over their shoulders and around their waist. "Exactly what does this thing do Philicia? " He asked his face unsure. "The best thing I can tell you is it will be kinda like sliding down the stairs when you were a child , except a lot faster. If you get scared just close your eye's ok." Are you ready", A voice sounded and the ride started moving. Philicia had taken the Dwarf King on a ride similar to The Super Sizzler but this one went upside down also. "WHAT IN DURINS NAME IS THIS THING?" Thorin screamed as the ride pushed up spinning in circles at the same time. He held on to the side bars as the ride plummeted and climbed all the while the seat was spinning in all directions. "PHILICIA!" Thorin screamed as the ride took a nose dive and the seat flipped. It seemed to be forever but the ride finally came to a stop. "Wow, that was awesome." Philicia cried out. Thorin didn't think so he was staring into nothing looking quite green. "You ok?" She asked him as they got of the ride. "I do not think so."And with that he proceeded to make use of the trash can placed at the exit. Philicia held his hair back as he wobbled and nearly fell down the steps. "Wanna go again?"She asked as Thorins stomach lurched. "No I do not."He said leaning against the stair rails. "Lets just stay here for a while It will pass in a minute or two." "Why did you not tell me what alI I was in for?" He spat at her. "Sorry I didn't think it would make you sick." Philicia felt bad as she went to get them both something to drink."Here this will help." Thorin took the cool drink from her hand willing his head to stop spinning. They stayed there till he felt better and then Philicia spotted the black haired princess she was hoping to meet. Suddenly She came their way with all the seven dwarves around her. "Thorin this is Princess Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." One by one the dwarves came up and bowed before Thorin and Philicia, not realizing who, they were bowing to. " . Grumpy, Happy ,Sleepy,Sneezy and Doc. Pleasure to meet you." They all said in unison. The Dwarf King roared with laughter wishing he had his ax." Kahzad, ifridi bekar" Thorin raised his fist in the air and the seven dwarves followed him. They talked with the characters for a few minutes then they went on. "Those are Dwarves."He laughed felling a lot better. "I thought you would get a kick out of that." She smiled at him. So for the rest of the afternoon Thorin and Philicia explored the park .They ended up riding the roller coaster and the tea cups and the log ride after giving Thorin a dose of non drousy Dramimine. Thorin won a big Minnie Mouse for Philicia and a blow up of Phebous for himself. The last ride they went on was Splash Mountain . "We are soaked." Thorin said as the log ride reached the bottom." Let's get some dry clothes." So they went into the shop and bought new shirts and jeans and suvioners to take back to Rivendell. Philicia bought a plaque of Snow White and The seven Dwarves for Thorin and they started making their way to Atlantis and then Cinderellas Castle for the fireworks. They walked into the main restaurant and Thoin ordered Lobster and steak with all the trimming. They stayed and watched the show with the mermaids and when it was over the sun was setting. Philicia and Thorin sat on the grass with the majestic castle in front of them. "This has been an amazing day I will never forget this." He said stealing a kiss from her. Suddenly there was a big boom over their heads and brillant shardes of color filled the sky " When we get To Erebor and all this is over with ,when we can tell the company everything. We will have quite a story to share." "That we will, do you know how much I love you Thorin, do you know how much this moment means to me?" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I can not remember a time when I have been filled with so much happiness. You have brought me a great joy , joy that I have not had in a very long time since before we were driven into exile. The only time would have been the births of my sister's son's." "You know, we will never be here again." Philicia breathed taking Thorins hand in hers and placing it over her heart. The drive back to the hotel was quiet they both had , had an eventful day and were ready to go to sleep. After changing into her pjs Philicia was lying there with the tv on when Thorin slipped in beside her. "Thorin?" She softly spoke,"What do you think your people will think of me, will they like me?" She asked not being able to meet his piercing eye's that seemed to look strait into her heart. "I truly hope so for I will not give you up." He said turning on his side facing her. "And if they don't, what then?" Thorin brushed his hand across her cheek." I do not know but we will cross that bridge when we get there. I am sure that with time they will see you as I do." He said brushing his thumbs across her bare cheek's. "But what if?" Thorin cut her off by bringing their lips together. Philicia kissed him back with all the ardor he had showed her and when she let her hands tangle in his hair and she grasped fistfulls as he plundered her mouth. "Philicia, I must stop for it is becoming very difficult to stop at kisses and warm embraces. What you did to me back in Rivendell my body is reminding me and I would have you now if not for your vow of innoscence."his voice was husky as he pulled back. "Thorin, I love you and thank you for respecting me it just makes me love you more." She threw her armsaround his neck pulling them closer together. "Ah my heart, you are worth the waiting soon we will be together. Come now let us take our rest for tonight is our last night here." Thorin didn't notice the tears that filled her eye's she was going to have a harder time saying goodbye to her world then she thought.

R. A., If your reading this chapter. This one's for you.

Sometimes I forget to add my disclaimer at the begenning so everyone knows I have no claim over the Hobbit character's just my O\C .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - The Return

Philicia woke just before sunrise, She turned on her side ,Thorin was still sound asleep peacefully lyin on his stomach his arm tucked under his cheek. How contented he seemed here . She had watched him in sleep so many times in the past three months she had lost count. His rest was always fitful and unsteady. He would wake suddenly look around then try and close his beautiful eyes but she knew Thorin never slept too deep. And when they had started the journey he would make sure everyone else was content before he would take his rest. Philicia knew even then he did not sleep good whatever haunted his dreams she did not know . She only hoped maybe one day he would tell her. Philicia rolled over so her back was to him and as soon as she moved Thorin turned and pulled her up next to his warmpth . Brushing her hair aside he nuzzled that sensitive spot behind her neck. "And a good morning to you also", Philicia said rolling back over so to look into his hypmotising eye's."Why is it everytime I wake with you all the past trials and hardships I have had to endure seem to fade away." Thoin softly and slowly wispered to her. He gently rubbed the front of his fingers across her cheek then into her red gold hair and finally setteling his hand behind her neck pulling her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. " I had never thought to love I had always prepared to live my life alone with Fili as my heir." "And now?" She asked. "Now there is you and I love you more than I ever thought possible. You hold my very heart within your hands and I only hope you keep it in the highest regard." "Oh Thorin." She said a tears slid down her cheeks. "Before I met you I had to be content with just dreaming what it would be, how it would feel to hold you ,kiss you sleep beside you . All those things were crazy to even imagine ,you were just a person from a movie you were not real, then I woke up that morning and you were just standing there with your back against a stone wall trying to understand who I was." She curled herself up against his front as his hands splayed across her back rubbing smalll circles up and down. The Dwarf King and Philicia were caught up in the moment till Thorins stomach made it's hunger known. " Maybe we should get breakfast." She said sitting up reaching for the room service menu. Philicia handed the menu to Thorin and let him choose first. "What are you going to have?" She asked leaning up against Thorin's shoulder. "I do not know may perhaps something Dis would make for me when we were living in The Blue Mountains." Thorin caught Philicias curious look then she asked". Tell me about what it was like Thorin? Was it different than Erebor?" Thorins face saddend at the thought as his memory took him back, back to the hard times. "It was the year 2770 the day the dragon came everything changed . We had nothing except the clothes on our backs so we went to Dunland cause there was work there. Dwalin and I took work where we could find it. It was not easy we were homeless , We stayed in Dunland for many years Dwalin and I traveled following the work, finally reaching Erid Luin in 2802." "Is that when you were a Blacksmith?" She asked stroking Thorin's face tenderly. "Yes,It was a craft I had learned during my youth years and I was proficient at it so I did what I could to put food in the mouths of my people. My grandfather was lost the madness never left him and my father had to do what he could to hold everyone together. We stayed there till my grandfather deceided to reclaim Moria in the year 2799 . We fought at the east gate it was during that battle that my grandfather was murdered by Azog." Philicia felt a shutter run through Thorins whole body as he recalled the battle. Thorin got up and went to stand his face void of all emotion as he looked out the window and the city beyond. "Thorin", Philicia softly called . She went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle "I'm so sorry what you have had to go through, you are so strong and yet so ..." "Broken ,"he finished. "Tell me more please?" Philicia entreated as she kept her hold on Thorin as the shutters continued. "My father set out in 2841 to reclaim Erebor but he went missing and was never found .We waited for 9 years and nothing so I became king of Durin's folk in 2850 and I ruled there till now." "What was it like living there?"She gently nuged. "At first times were very hard, we faced everything imaginable starvation, sickness many of my people suffered in the worst way's anyone could endure, many died ,the elderly ,the children and babies." Thorins voice broke as he continued to talk. "I never realized it was that bad. I have never wanted for anything ,Oh Thorin." Philicia put her hand on his shoulder and when she turned him around his eye's were full of tears. "Never again will I allow my peple to suffer like that." Philicia searched his tear filled eyes before brushing them away with her thumb's. " Now you know why the quest is important to me,why I must suceed and Erebor must be reclaimed." " For Durin's folk and for a permanant home for your people". "Yes." he answered, then burying his face in Philicia's hair let the heartache come forth.

After breakfast Thorin took a hot shower and Philicia planned their day out. There were still things she wanted to do before they had to be back at the arrival place in Serriana Park. "Philicia", Thorin called from the bath " I , there are no clean towels." "In the cabinet there should be a few in there". "Did you find them?" She asked. Without thinking Philicia opend the door and froze. Thorin was out of the shower dripping wet naked. For just a split second her eye's caught a glimpse and then she turned them away " Oh god I am so sorry,I just didn't think I'll let you a , finish." With that she closed the door clearly mortified. But oh heavens did he have a body on him. Philicia had only seen his top half nude even with what occured in Rivendell it was dark so she couldn't see much .It was more of feel thing. Philicia knew he was big but oh my Gawd he was incredible. Her mind wondered if or when they were together for the first time would it even be possible. "A I'm really sorry I didn't mean..." Mmmmmhm" Thorin silenced her as his lip's claimed hers in a passionate kiss." Did you like what you saw my heart", Thorin brushed his lips over her's once again. "I ...Your beautiful Thorin, all of you." What we dwarves lack in height we exell in width." "I noticed", she blushed a little. "Thorin Is it even oh" she sighed "I don't even know what I am saying", "You are concerend that when I claim you my ", The dwarf king cleared his throat." Proportions will be a problem." "Yes."She wispered too embarresed to look Thorin in the face. He stood in front of her his finger on her chin tipped her chin up to met his eye's."Philicia, when we make love you will be ready I swear it . I will not cause you any unnecessary pain ,that I promise you." She suddenly shot up wrapping her arms around Thorins thick neck and began kissing him fevershly. " I love you, I love you ."She breathed into his ear causing shivers to run down his body. Philicia kissed the side of his neck Thorin let out a growl and pulled her head back taking her lip's and pushing her mouth open proceeded to suck and bite at her lips tangeling his tongue in her's slowly backing her up till her legs hit the mattress he let her fall gently. Propped up on his elbow , Philicias head cradled in his arm ,Thorin leaned in and ghosted his lips across her's " Amralime, I love you." Thorin brushed her hair out of her face and then began placing soft kisses on her lips, her eye's then down to her collarbone and finally back to her lip's. "Philicia I need this, I need you. " He slowly said holding her closer." I'm here for you " she said . "Thorin I know you want this and it's hard for you to fight it but soon ok" " You are right we are so close I do not want anything any ill contempt said about you when ..." "When what Thorin".? She suddenly got scare of what he would say. " When we get to Erebor" She knew Thorin was holding something back but what she didn't know. "Come on we have lot's to do today and it's best we get out of here before something happens we might both not be ready for". Philicia agreed with Thorin .

"So where to ?"He asked as Philicia turned on the Santa Monica Freeway headed for L.A. "Thorin I want to go and see my grandma before I leave I have to say goodbye". "As you should. " So after a while they parked and went in the hospital where her mom used to be a nurse. Phlicia talked with a friend there who reassured her that she would have all the things she had asked for. I.V. bags needled antibodics, pain killers. gloves and scrubs. "Thanks and just bring them to my hotel room whe you get off and if you can put them in a box" Philicia hugged the young nurse then they went to her grandma's room. They walked out half a hour later a teary eye's Philicia leaning on Thorin"s shoulder trying not to break down. Next they went to see her grandpa at the nursing home . "Hello grandpa," Philicia said reaching down to embrace the old man. Grandpa I am going away, do you understand?" The old man nodded his head yes as Philicia softly spoke to him."Grandpa I want you to meet someone very important to me" Philicia motioned for Thorin to come up next to her. "Grandpa this is Thorin Oakenshield and he is going to take me to a place where I am going to have a life no one here could ever believe. Grandpa, do you remember me talking about The Hobbit movies"? The old man nodded his head yes". Grandpa something happpend and I was somehow thrown into their world and Thorin found me he took care of me and now Im am going to go with him and live in Erebor." The old man's eyes got big and then he looked at Thorin and spoke for the first time in month's. "How- can-this-be-real."He wispered. "I assure it is real Master Anderson .Your granddaughter will be protected and provided for, she will never want for anything this I swear to you on Durins very blood." Thorin took the old man's hand and squeezed it gently. After they left Philicia felt better she had said her goodbye's and only one more thing to do " Let's get some lunch I'm a little hungry." "Indeed for I passed that point a while ago." "We can eat here " So they drove into the parking lot of Si Senior's . "Be careful what you get the chile can be hot , not fire hot but spicy hot." So Thorin tried a sample of the Red Enchiladas and deceided it was not for him and settled for the Taco plate instead while Philicia ordered the Combination plate . "This is very good. " He said after swallowing the mouthful he had."Do you know how to make these?" Thorin asked taking another bite. "Yes I do and I can make some mean chile too. I am going to get some chile seeds to take back with me maybe one day I can make a batch of chile for everyone. I would love to see if Fili and Kili would like Enchiladas." She laughed then and Thorin smiled at her.

They spent the rst of the afternoon just driving around Los Angeles. Bhilicia took Thorin to Beverly Hills and they went shopping in Armini's. Thorin ended up getting a black leather trenchcoat and Philicia a really nice dress . They were driving on the Pacific Coast Highway and Thorin asked "Is that the?" Yes Thorin,that is the ocean, do you want to see it?" "As close as we were to the sea in Erid Luin I have never beheld it's beauty." Philicia turned off the highway and suddenly the water lay before them. There wasn't a lot of people there being December save for a few surfers but they deceided to stay anyway. " This is Malibu beach a very famous place I used to come here a lot during the summer." " It is ..words fail me Philicia." Thorin said entranced by the water. So hand in hand they waded in the cool water as the tide slowly washed over their bare feet. They walked back the way they came and sat down in the still warm sand. "Philicia It is so peaceful here I can sleep not having to be concerned about outwitting trolls or running from orcs I could stay here. "That would be a disaster Thorin ,we have to go back. " I know it's just." "I know but you are their king you would not be one could never live in my world it would be to danderous for both of us." So Philicia explained to him what would happen if he stayed and he deceided that she was correct they had to go back together. After leaving the beach Philicia had one last stop before leaving all she had ever known behind. "Want a crash course in driving?" She asked him pulling off the side of the road and onto a side road. "Are you joking?" he gasped his intenseblue eyes stareing at her.  
Actually I am serious,really." So they switched places and Philicia showed him how the gas and brake pedals worked." And if I push with my foot like this it will stop." Yes". So while Philicia helped him steer Thorin removed his foot from the brake and put the car in drive. Very slowly he pushed on the gas and the car accelerated forward. "Now see this gage." She pointed to the speedomoniter. "This will show how fast you are going." She said pointing to the needle. So for the next half hour Thorin had the only driving lession he would ever have in a car that is."Ok good now push a little bit harder." She instructed him. Now you take the wheel but be careful don't turn it too fast ." "I am doing this! He said extatically. after a while philicia took over again but nt before snapping a photo of the Dwarven King behind the wheel. Turning back on the freeway they headed east. Philicia drove by a big house in Woodland Hills and told Thorin that was Ms. Abigals home for orphand girls. He frowned and they moved on leaving all the bad memorieds behind. Philicia then turned on Winnetka Av. till she got to Winnetka circle. She drove down the winding road and parked in front of the last house on the right. "This was my house Thorin." she breathed her eye's suddenly watering The sun was starting to set in the western sky as the house was bathed in light . "The window on the far left was my room and my parents room was in back." Philicia's old house was a two story home with shrubes growing all alomg the front. There was a covered entry in the middle that spread out into the walk way and flower garden. The house was painted grey with blue trim. "I am really going to miss this the most." She told Thorin. "I am sorry that you have had to endure so much at such a young age." " We both have had to go through a lot and now we can lean on eachother." Thorin reached for Philicias hand clasping it in his as they drove away. Thorin stole a glance at Philicia and her cheeks were streaked with tears. " Things will get better azynugal", he reassured her. " I know it's just it's hard to say goodbye to everything I have ever known" "I understand for I had to do the same when we were forced into exile". "I know", she said turning up the street headed for the graveyard. They passed several buildings with lighted windows a couple of fast food places and a strip mall before parking on the curb. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, I can do this alone." Philicia all the sudden seemed very sad. "Where are we?"Thorin asked taking in all the tombstones. "I need to say goodbye to my parent's." She softly answered him. "Are they buried here?" Thorin gestured to the cemetary. "Yes, Thorin?"Philicia held his eyes for a second before getting out of the car. He lingered for a minute then was right behind her. "Philicia ." Thorin called catching up to her ."I can not let you do this alone I will be beside you through this." Thorin followed Philicia down a path that led them through several gravemarkers . She suddenly stopped and went down knelling in the grass. Her hand reached out and with trembling fingers she flattend her palm against the marble knelt behind her his hand on her shoulder. "I am here my heart." He said applying gentle pressure. Thorin leaned to the side and read the gravestone. In big letters placed in the center of the marker was the name Anderson. On the left was a birthdate of Oct. 11th. 1974 and the name Alexander Donald. On the right was another birthdate of April 3rd. 1976 and the name Joanna Marie . The last thing that caught his eye was the words, date of death July 15th 2014 , together for all eternity. "Oh Mom ,Dad wish you could be here to meet him you would love Thorin as much as I do. I am going to Middle Earth now, look in on me from time to time . I love you and miss you both so very much." Philicia broke then great sobs coming from deep within ,she buried her hands in her face . All the sudden there were warm strong arms closing around her . Thorin spoke soft words in Kazadul trying to comfort her. "It is alright I've got you ." Thorin picked her up in his arms drawing her close to his chest. The last thing she did was lay the white roses on their grave. Thorin carried her back to the car . Grabbing Philicias keys he pushed the button unlocking the doors. He slid in the passangers seat still holding the weeping girl in his lap. "Shhh, I am sure that they heard you and they will be watching over you always." Thorin pushed her hair out of her face and slowly dried her tears. " I didn't think it was going to be so har-hard." She said sobbing into his shoulder. "It wil get easier with the passage of time , I know that for it was the same for me when my family was taken from me." Thorin cradled her in his arms till her tears slowed. The drive back to the hotel was quiet as Philicia seemed deep in thought. Upon arrival back to their room there was a rectangular shaped box on the bed. "Philicia I hope you know what you are doing . Love ya, Lorraine."It's from one of my moms friends she worked at the hospital with her." Philicia said noticing Thorins cautious look. "And what does this box contain?" He asked looking back at Philicia. " Medical supplies for when the time comes. " She answered cutting the box open to check that everything she asked for was there. " What is this ?" Thorin asked holding up a clear container with water in it. "This stuff is going to save your butts when the day comes Thorin." She answered him. "This is a I. it has life sustaining fluid." "And what are the needles for?" He asked turning the package over in his hand. "Don't open them they must stay sterile." She took the needled back and placed them in the box. Philicia continued to tell him how the I.V. bags worked .She also showed him the Perckect and Vicodan she had managed to get. "I will have everything ready after the Battle for Erebor. " Thorin asked no more as the knowledge of what lie ahead struck him full force. "I will not let you Fili or Kili die I swear to God I won't!" She pulled Thorin next to her meeting his lip's half way as he caught her bottom lip sucking it gently before plunging his tongue into her mouth . They broke for air both panting hard as their foreheads touched. Thorin curled up on the bed with Philicia next to him .She watched the last movie she would ever see again and slowly sleep took her. "Philicia come we must go it is almost time." Thorin shook her gently till she was awake. So they loaded everything up and she started the car . "Are you certin you wish to do this, for their is no coming back". Thorin placed his finger under her chin tipping her head up to meet his eye's. "I know, there is nothing for me here anymore. There is only you and the future." Thorin kissed her again love and happiness raidating off the face of the Dwarf King. So with a very heavy heart Philicia headed to Serriana Park then home. Philicia parked her car as close as possible to the spot they appeared in and helped Thorin with the supplies. Everything had been combined together in one bag for the return. The time was nearly upon them as Philicia shook and cried. She cried for all that would be lost all she was giving up for the love of Thorin Oakenshield. "It is time Philicia." Thorin told her . He held on to her tightly with one hand and their other hands were holding the bag they would need. Philicia said the spell Lady Galaderial had taught her and then suddenly they were being pulled through an endless void. When they next opend their eye's There stood Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galaderial. Rivendell "Welcome home You two" Gandalf said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Moon Runes

First thing Philicia did is check to see if the bag of supplies came with them. "Yes " she said clutching it tightly." We are very glad you deceided to stay my dear" Gandalf said giving her a warm hug. "And as for you Thorin Oakenshield. What in heavens name were you thinking. Your timing was impeccible". Gandlf proceeded to scold him. "Mithrandier is correct Master Dwarf for there could have been irreversable concequences to your brash decision." Elrond went further explaining what could have happend. "Thorin son of Thrain" Lady Galaderial spoke next. "The path between worlds is a place not traveled by but the very few chosen." The elf reached for Thorin"s hands and surprisingly he did not pull away. "Your lives are bound together, place your full trust in her and you will suceed, do not let strife and mistrust seperate you. For when the time comes she will save the line of Durin." She let her hands drop to her side. "I will take it under advisement." Thorin gave a regal nod of his head as the elf faded away. "May I inquire as to what you have in the sack? Elrond eyed the bag curiously. "I brought some things with me to help. Lord Elrond you know what their up against so does Galaderial. The Battle of The Five Armies it will be called. In my former world thats when they all died. Now if whoever made it possible for me to come here I need these things. When the end of the battle comes I pray that what I have here now will save their lives." Philicia went on to explain that Lord Elrond needed to gather his best healers and be in Erebor before the 20th of November. "Please bring the best healers you can gather I will have a trauma room set up ,sterile and waiting." Philicia was frantic as she went on to explain that time was crutial . "I will need to leave these things here I can't chance anything being damaged or lost. Will you bring them for me?" Philicia pleaded. "I will personally see it is done." "Thank you." Her and Thorin left needing a good sleep. They walked to Philicia's room .Thorin changed back into his Blue Tunic and mail shirt. "I am going to sleep with the company tonight I have truly missed them." Thorin kissed her goodnight pivited on his heel and was gone. They both had returned at the very same time they left so their was nothing to explain concerning their absence. Philicia and Thorin spent the next day with the company eating and resting up. Merrymaking and music was aplenty" Sing us a song lass " Nori asked? "Yes Lady Philicia sing us a song you have a most beautiful singing voice" Nori's brother Dori added." Oh alright , you twisted my arm" she gave them a warm smile." Twist your arm now why would I do a thing like that, besides Thorin would lay me out cold if I tried" Dori glanced at Thorin who was cracking a knowing smile for he had heard the expression on numerous occasions while they were in Philicia's world. They exchanged knowing looks "Come on lass do sing us a song" The whole company was stirring up a rucus with their insistence. "I have one" She went and talked with the elves for a moment and someone had managed to get a piano from the music room. Philicia seated herself in front of the keyboard and ran her fingers across the keys getting a feel for it. The piano was different than the Baby Grand that had once stood in the big corner of her living room but the keys were the same.

She started playing. And then her breathtaking voice echoed through the halls.

Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed

Some say love it is a razor, that leaves your soul ,to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need

I say love it is a flower, and you it's only seed.

Her hands swept over the keys with reconition . This had been one of her mom's favorate songs It had been played at their wedding she had loved it so much. So Philicia had learned it losing count the times she had sat at the piano and played it.

It's the heart ,afraid of breaking that never learns to dance

It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance

It's the one who wont be taken who cannot seem to give

And the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long

And you think that love is only` for the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose.

When she played the last lingering notes there was not a dry eye to be had even the elves had stopped and listend to her hauntingly beautiful song. "Aye lass you do us honor didn't know you could play." Balin said offering his hand to help her down from the raised platform. Philicia didn't say a word but went strait to Thorin buring her face in his shirt." What has you so distressed?" He questioned tipping her face to meet his." That was my mom's favorite song I miss her so much", and she burst into tears. Thorin lifted her in his arms and carried her out of sight of the others. He laid her on the bed and sat down with her pulling her close to his side. " Why did you not tell me you could play?" He asked stroking her face with his large blacksmith's hand. "You never asked ,my mom used to play the piano at our church on sunday and wednesay night's and she taught me when I was little." "When the mountain is ours again I will have the piano from the music room at your disposal for when you wish to play." "Thank you that would be great. Thorin there's somthing I have to tell you It's about tonight and the map." Oakenshield whirled around his sapphire eye's boaring into her." Have you remembered anything else pertaining to what it say's?" "No I can't remember anything else only what I have told you." She looked outside as the sun was setting over Rivendell. " We need Lord Elrond to read the map. " "Philicia I can not so lightly give away the secrets of the Kazad." I know but he has to it's the only way." Thorin said no more about the map he just put up walls Philicia was sure would take a battering ram to break. "Come we must find the wizard". So they both went in search of Gandalf only finding him conversing with Balin and Bilbo in Elrond's Study. "Ah, there you two are. "Gandalf exclaimed. By now Thorin was in the foulst of moods brooding and cankerous ,his arms crossed, closed off. "Thorin." Gandalf started "You must show him the map. Philicia tried not to listen to what they were saying so she distracted herself admiring the architecture of the elven city. The intricatly carved patterns within the stone the perfectly symeterical ..." So are we going to ask Lord Elrond or not,Thorin?" Balin asked as Thorins mood failed to improve. "If he means to try and stop us, then no I will not." Suddenly Philicia was gently pulling him aside"Thorin he has to see the map it's the only way. I don't know what it say's and besides without all the information you are leading us with blinders on." Thorin said nothing just stood there his eye's transfixed out the window. Lord Elrong met them there and leading the way they passed over a stone bridge a beautifu cascading waterfall running underneath. "Gandalf has informed me you have a map in ancient Kazadul." "Thorin stood in front of the elf his shoulders squared head held high. "Our business is no concern of the elves Thorin slid his thumbs in his belt. "Oh for goodness sake," The wizard barked "Thorin show him the map." Gandalf was forceful in his tone having had enough of the Dwarf Kings grumbling."It is the legacy of my peple it is mine to protect, as are it's secrets." Balin who had been pacing back and forth was nodding his head agreeing with Thorin. "Save me from the stubborness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said annoyance getting the better of glimpsed at Elrond but there was no anger present in his face perhaps these elves were a little different unlike the Mirkwood ones that watched Erebor burn and turned away doing nothing. Thorin took a chance. Gandalf's voice echoed in the stone "You stand in the presence of one of the few that can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond. "Gandalf was not backing down. "Please Thorin let him see it he can help." Philicia placed her hand on Thorin's arm silently pleading him to trust the elf. He knew Lord Elrond would know what they were up too but he would have the answere he sought. Not saying a word Thorin reached into his pocket and handed the folded map to Elrond. "Thorin no," Balin laid a hand on his arm trying to halt his action but Thorin shruged him off. The elven lord unfolded the map carefully reading it over. "Erebor ", he exaled." What is your interest in this map?" Thorin immediatly realised that Elronds had guesssed their intent fortunatly Gandalf intervenrd" It's mainly academic as you know these things sometimes contain hidden text." Elrond turned the other way so Gandalf could stare Thorin down silently conveing him to stay quiet. The dwarf gave a small groan stepping away. Elrond glanced at the moon and held the map up to it so the light could hit the parchment. He had oviously found somthing for he muttered a few words in elvish. "Moon Runes such a easy thing to miss". Thorin nodded his head in understanding. Moon Runes were hardly ever used anymore so it made sence to him that his grandfather would encode them to the map. Thorin glanced at Philicia a pleased look was upon her face. "Can you read them?" Thorin asked his tone full of hope. The elf nodded his head " Walk with me ."He said headed to the door way. The four of them followed the elf up a flight of stairs that led to a platform carved from the rocks themselves . The sound of a waterfall could be heard from beneath them and two more were on either side causing a mystical scene to surround them. "This is absoutly beautiful." Philicia said sneaking out her phone to snap a photo . Voices echoed in the hollow as The elven lord started to speak. At the edge was a crystal table Elrond walked up to it and placed the map on top of the crystals glistening surface. Gandlf was on one side Thorin on the other While Bilbo , and Balin waited back a way's. Suddenly Philicia went and stood next to Thorin reaching for his hand gently taking it in hers."These runes were written by the light of a cresent moon on a Midsummers Eve nearly two hundred years ago." He spoke his finger running over the blank space on the map."Fate must be smiling on you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines on us tonight. Thorin and Philicia together looked up as the clouds parted letting the moonlight shine on the map. Maybe lord Elrond was correct in assuming fate had a hand in this the wizard had indeed gotten them there in time. The moonbeams caught on the crystal and it emitted a white glow. Philicia had remembered seeing this in the movie but in real life it was much more intriguing. The light touched the parchment and silver runes appeard in the once blank space. Thorin leaned in his eyes curious as to what they would behold.

"Stand by the Grey stone when theThrush knocks, and the setting sun with last light of Durin's day shall shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read loud enough for all present to hear. "A riddle, how fitting." The clues in the map sent shivers up his body hope and fear all rolled into one."Just hold on Thorin we will talk when this is over." Philicia wispered just for his ears only. "This is ill news. Summer is passing and Durin's Day is nearly upon us." Thorin huffed. "Then we still have time to find the hidden door. " Balin said confidently coming into the light."We must be standing in the right spot at exactly the right time then and only then can the door be opend." Thorin looked at Balin then to Gandalf ,Bilbo and finally to the woman beside him her hand still clasped in his."So this is your purpose. To enter the mountain." Thorin knew that Balin had given away the quest however he was not angry he figured the elf had already known anyway. "What of it?" Thorin said his hostile tone returning. "There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond warned .Thorin quickly snatched the map from the elf clutches he had had it long enough."Thorin,"Philicia said giving him akward look. "Do not forget Gandalf . You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Elrond spoke to the wizard grabbing his robes and leaving them at the platform. "Oh my this maybe harder than I thought" The wizard mumbled to himself. "Umm I don't to sound naggy ."Everyone then looked at Bilbo." But when and what exactly is Durin's day?" Bilbo's face had a puzzled look upon it. Balin went on to explain to the Hobbit that Durin's Day was the start of the Dwarvish New Year. Thorin kept his eye's to his feet the whole walk back silently deciding there next move. "I think "Gandalf said coming beside Thorin, "Perhaps we should be more concerned for stealth than charm." "What are you insinuating" Thorin stopped and looked at Gandlf. "What do you know of this Philicia ,what is going to happen"? Thorin turned to her than as his eye's softend into hers. "I will tell you in a little while ,ok" "Very well " he said as they continued to walk.

"So what is the urgent matter we must discuss away from everyone else." Thorin had been in a mood all evening and apparantly time had not improved his cankerous attitude any."Well if your going to bite my head off i'll just keep it to myself." "You are right ,and I apoligize for my sour mood." She looked at the king and her words failed her. "It's ok I know it has not been an easy night for you, but that's what I have to tell you The White Council is going to meet tomorrow morning Saramon will be here and he is going to give you a hassle." Thorin raised his eyebrows at her. "How so?" "They are going to try and stop you they think it is too risky with the dragon and all." "They can not ,they will not deny me my birthright ,dragon or not." Thorin began pacing the room his fists clenched so tight the knuckles were white. "They won't , we have to leave early in the morning before sun up and everyone wakes up." "Were still going over The MIsty Mountains , right? " "Yes ,that is the path we will take it is the quickest route through the mountains." " There are things that are going to happen Thorin ,bad things." Philicia went to the window that overlooked the lake ." We are going to run into bad weather. Rain, high winds, snow and very slippery conditions. There will be stone giant's and crumbling rocks very narrow ledges. Watching this in a movie is one Thorin but knowing I now am going to be in it, I'm scared ,very scared. what happens if one of us slips and falls. what if we get..." Thorin silenced her with a tender kiss to her sweet lip's." That is why we have all those ropes and harnesses and warm outer clothing is it not." He placed his large callosed hands on both sides of her head and kissed her again this time with more ardor. Thorin's memory was recalling what they had shared the night before they left. His lips came down on hers and she opend her mouth to receive his kiss. Thorin wrapped his arms around her puling Philicia closer . He let out a soft growl and then deepend the kiss as he backed her up till the back of her legs met the bed. She fell ,scooted herself backward till her head was at the top. Thorin lowered his knee onto the mattress and crawled to lay beside her." What has you so scared my heart?" He asked for Philicia was clearly shaking." She reached for Thorin and burying her face into his front proceeded to tell him everything about what they were up against." Goblin's , by Mahal are you sure?" "Yes at least that's the way it happend in the movie and I am pretty sure so far everything is mostly the same." "Oh my love, maybe it would be for the best you stay where, where you are safe." "Not a chance besides do you know how use the ropes and pullys? " Thorin cast his eye's downward." I didn't think so." So for the next hour they planned out exactly what they were going to do The plan was to tell the others that everything was a gift from the elves and leave it at that." I must speak with Gandalf to inform him of our plan." Thorin was gone for about an hour then they both gathered up all the stuff divided it equally and carried it to the room down the corridor where the rest of the dwarves had their belongings at. "Fili, Kili, Balin, Gloin take these things and put one of each pile into every carry bag." What is all this?" Gloin asked examining the thick thermals. "Gift's , from the elves." Philicia cut in. So each bag had a few steel hand holds non perishable food ,drinks , thermals in the correct sizes for each dwarf and hobbit. A face mask , gloves and slip proof rubber boots. The napsacks were prepped and ready for the unexpected very early departure. "Get some sleep we leave early" Thorin commanded . None of the company questioned him by now all were ready to continue the journey. "We need to get some rest also. May I sleep beside you this night?" Philicia pulled the blanket's back and Thorin climbed in next to her pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. Philicia's alarm on her phone went off at four am and after getting into their traveling clothes They woke the others" Did I put the pastries and orange juice in each bag I can't remember" "I believe you did if not Bombur will be reminding us soon enough." So they went and woke the others. '"What's going on uncle?" Kili asked rubbing his sleepy eye's. "We are leaving be ready within the hour. " With that Thorin went to find the wizard. "Lady Philicia may your travels be safe and trouble free." Arwen and Philicia said goodbye. When The Dwarf King askes for your hand please do not forget me." I won't." Philicia daid giving Arwen one last hug. "Philicia let us go now, quickly." Thorin took the and lead they started the climb up the little trail ever slowly leaving Rivendell behind them. Bilbo turned around and took one last look at the elven city. " Don't worry Bilbo you willl be back one day." Philicia patted The Hobbit on the shoulder for reasurance. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up we have 40 day's before we reach The Misty Mountains and Durin's Day ever draws closer." "Balin lead on you know these path's." So they tregged on resting a bit a little after sun up. And then the journey continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- The Mountain Pass

Philicia turned white as a ghost when she looked down from the very small ledge they were crossing. Suddenly she stopped, backed up against the rock and stared into nothing her big purple eye's full of fright. Oin turned around and seeing the state Philicia was in hollered. "Thorin somthing is wrong she won't move."Thorin very slowly watching his footing came up next to her. Opon hearing his voice her teeth chattering she wimpered. "I can't do this, O God I can't I'm so scared I hate heights. Philicia stammered. " Maybe now would be the time to get out the ropes and spikes. Thorin shouted over the howl of the wind. " Yes, now would be a good time." She sat down for a moment willing her head to stop spinning. "Did you not say you used to mountain climb with your father?" Thorin questioned her. "Yes I did but we never went this high up we only went yo maybe 800 feet." "Alright listen everyone." Thorin's booming voice getting everyone's attention. "In your bags you will find rope, small hammers and metal hand holds every 2 feet hammer one into the rock and the last one to pass pull them out. Tie these ropes through the handholds and use in case of slips." So the dwarves did as Thorin instructed and by the time the sun peeked her head over the horizon they were through the narrow passage. "Did they get all the hand hold's?" Philicia asked Thorin." Yes I believe all was recovered for we will need them again am I to assume you are correct? After a while the passage opend up to a meadow with an abundance of trees to the left and dirt and rocks on the right. "I'm hungry", Bombar finally said. "Aye, I believe a quick break is in order" Balin added. Philicia hearing the complaint's spoke up. "In your packs you will find , water and pastries, dried meat and hard boiled eggs. I know it's not what your used to but it will fill you up and give you energy." After everyone had broke their fast Thorin gave the order and all were ready to go . They travelled a long distance over moors, and vast expances of land the terrain ever trecherous. They passed over giant boulders and came to a waterfall cascading down from the river above them. "Everyone refill your water containers. We do not know when fresh water will be found again." Thorin ordered. So after that was done they continued on. The sun was setting as the dwarves rested their weary leg's on a large rock wall. "We will make camp here for the night . Master Baggins go with KIli and Fili to collect fire wood." Thorin was very edgy and for the life of her Philicia could not figure out why. Bombar started preparing the vegetables as Philicia went with Oin and Nori to collect what edible herbs could be found. They brought back some wild sage and salt that had been swiped from the elves. A little later the company sat around the fire telling stories and playing their instruments Fili got out his Flute and the others followed with theirs. Philicia took a glance at Thorin who was over standing next to a ledge his eye's scanning the darkness. "Is he alway's like this?"She asked. "Thorin carries a heavy weight upon his shoulders lass ,he has for many a year now." I know ,but I don't know what to do when he get's like this." Balin turned a warm smile on her. "Lady Philicia, Thorin may be a hard one to get close to he does not let many in." I know." She shifted lookin over at the Dwarven King again. "The best advice I can give ye lass is just love him he needs that more than anything." Philicia thanked Balin and made her way to where Thorin was now sitting on a rock. "Hey, you ok?" She asked coming to stand in front of him. "I am fine "he grunted. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked. Thorin gave no responce so Philicia turned to walk away when suddenly he grabbed her hand. "Do not leave." Thorin pulled her up to him so her back pressed against his broad chest. "You seem so distant." She said turning to look at his face. Her hand came up of it's own accord to slide over his cheek not caring of anyone saw or not. Philicia felt her head being pulled closer as his wind chapped lips came down on hers. Philicia wimpered as his mouth sought hers to open she was drowning in his kiss so intoxicating was the emotions this person brought out in her. With one hand on her back and the other holding her face Thorin deepend the kiss a half groan half moan escaping his mouth. Suddenly he pulled his lips from hers and held her close. Through the many layers of clothing she could still feel the impact the kiss had on his body. "Come, we should take our rest." Thorin led her back to camp, as they passed by no one noticed the smile that had spread upon the white haired dwarf's face. Little by little all fell into deep slumber save for Thorin and Philicia. "What was that about earlier you seemed lost in deep thought?" "I was, you have to understand this is very dangerous if we are set upon another orc pack I fear for your safety." Thorin was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her placing Philicias head in his chest. "If anything were to happen to you .."I trust you." She said kissing him again this time tenderly her lips barely brushing across his. After a while they let sleep take them also. The next morning everything had been packed up and ready to go by the time Thorin had awoke Philicia. "Why did you let me sleep I am supposed to pull my share of the work i'm not helplesss you know". Philicia was a bit irritated with Thorin so she went to see where she could help at. Since there was nothing left to do Thorin made the call "Move out" he motioned his hand forward and in single file they followed him. They walked for most of the day only stopping for quick breaks to eat and catch their breath. By the time mid day came the Misty Mountains were directly in front they would reach them no doubt by sundown . The path became two long drops on both sides Philicia made the mistake of glancing down and was taken by a bout of dizziness. "Oooohoo", she moaned her hands flat on her head. "Thorin" she callled before collapsing to the ground. Bilbo and Bombar had been behind Philicia as she fell directly in front of them. "Thorin" Bilbo hollered". Suddenly everyone stopped ." What is it now Master Baggins we do not stop till night fall". Thorin said from the front of the line." Thorin, It is Lady Philicia ,she has fallen." Bombar hollered up to Thorin. Everyone stepped aside as the color drained from their kings face. He ran to Philicias side and checked her over for injuries. "Oin I do not know what is wrong." He looked at the healer clearly scared. "You both have been behind her how has she been acting?" Oin directed the question at Bilbo and Bombar." Well she a, she's been kind of sluggish if you ask me." Bilbo told Oin. "And the lass was havin a hard time she was out of breath looked a might tired." Bombar added. "Philicia, Philicia" Thorin patted her cheek gently. "Th-Thorin, what happend?" She opend her eyes and then shut them again. "Come we must go can you get up." He helped Philicia to her feet but her legs gave out and she went down again. "Thorin, Balin came over to his side."The lass is clearly exausted, you must remember she is not a dwarf and not as hardey If you make her go anymore you will kill her." Thorin looked at his old advisor and friend. "There is a old lookout tower up ahead some of the walls still stand we should rest there for the night." So Thorin scooped Philicia up and carried her till the hidden shelter was spotted . They all gathered in and unpacked the camp. "No fires we are too exposed up here . Thorin told everyone . After a few grumbles and aye's all was set up for the night. They sat huddled close together shivering in their bedrolls ,their bellies full and their bodies tired, sleep came easy. Thorin kept Philicia close to him she was cold and exausted . He prayed to Mahal she would not take ill and wished she would have stayed in The Shire at least there she wuld have been safe and warm not shivering on the cold hard ground. Thorin was the first one up this morning eager to get going he nudged a sleeping Kili and Fili with the tip of his boot. "Wake up we must be on our way". "Oh uncle It's not even sun up yet."Kili mumbled and turned over to shake Bifer, Bombar and Bomfar. Ori, Dori and Nori hearing the stirring sat up stretching and yawning. Oin and Gloin were rolling their bedrolls up not wanting to keep their impaitent king waiting. "How did she sleep last night? I hope the lass is well rested for these paths will not be easy on her Thorin." Balin informed his king. "You must stay with her she will need all of us to help her through it." Thorin put a hand on the old dwarfs shoulder. "Take no worry I will not leave her side." So after a quick breakfast they were on their way. They went around the winging steep path ever getting closer to the mountain pass. The climb was quite steep in places with slippery rocks and crumbling earth under their feet. " Ouch" Philicia cried out cutting her hand on a sharp rock. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked checking her hand. "It's not bad just stings a little." She said showing the cut to Thorin. " Oin, she is injured." He came over and applied a sticky paste to her hand and wrapped it in a clean cloth. "That should do it lass just let me know if it starts hurting." "Thank you", she said and they were on the move again. The afternoon became early evening a full moon shining down offering her light over the dangerous passage. "Thorin,when we get around this turn there will be only the small ledges to cross the path is very narrow in places and mind you it looks like rain." Balin callled to Thorin . Just then Philicia pulled Thorin to a stop coming to stand in front of him. "Thorin we need to get the hand holds out and ready also the ropes and pullys. Have everyone put their thermals on and the rubber boots and gloves." So obeying their king's command everyone changed where they could .Philicia kept her back to them the whole time giving them privacy. "What are these things?"Dwalin asked slipping on the rubber boots. "You just slip them over the boots you have on now. Trust me Dwalin everyone will need them." So after an hour everyone including Bilbo was bundled up and ready. "Now tie this rope around your waist and then hand the long piece to the person behind you." Thorin with Philicias help instructed them how to tighten the harnesses. "And what is this for Lady Philicia?" Balin asked. "All this will save your butts in case anyone slips." "Aye right you are lass." Sooner than expected the sky let loose . Rain pelted down on them and if not for the plastic cloakes she had brought everyone would be soaking wet. The wind wipped their hair into their faces as the rain came harder. "Now Thorin hammer these into the stone and tell everyone to hold on and to pull them out as we go." So they did as Philicia and Thorin said and having the steel bars to grab on to made the cross much easier. All the sudden thunder cracked in the sky." Well bless my beard the legends are true, giants stone giants!" Bofar exclaimed aloud. "Thorin."Philicia caught the look on his face. Thorin gasped at the mountain on the oppisite side with horror as it moved and a humanly form came ripping out of the stone. "Oh no, Philicia do not let go of my hand." Thorin screamed over the wind and rain as the rock beneath their feet began to shake. "Everyone stay together and get them hand grips hammered in quickly ,now!" He bellowed. "Hold on to the side of the mountain and keep moving forward do not stop we must keep moving". The company slowly crept along the narrow slippery path grabbing the hand holds in front and yanking them out as they passed. Suddenly a lightening bolt struck the ledge causing it to start to crumble. The stone giant lunged forward. The dwarves all yelped in surprise as the ledge moved. Dwalin and Bofar grabbed Bilbo just in time preventing him from slipping off the slick sloap. Slowly the path split seperating the company into two "Kili, take my hand!" Fili yelled reaching for his brother. KIli couldn't reach and nearly fell when he was grabbed from behind. Kili looked at Fili his eyes watering from fear. Thorin heard them and horror struck his face as he saw what was happening They were standing on a knee that belonged to a stone giant "Hold on" Thorin shouted at Fili unheard by the wind and rain. "Thorin oh God I am scared." Philicia was soaking wet she had pulled her cloak down and the rain pelted her smalll frame endlessly. Suddenly Philicia looked to the walll on the other side and Thorin following her movement saw as a the giants knee headed for the wall where the rest of the dwarves were. "Nooo" Thorin screamed as the giants knee smashed into the wall."Noo!" Fili he for sure thought they were gone. Thorin buried his face in Philicias shoulder. "Thorin they willl be ok just wait a minute'. He trusted her and again looked over at his friends and nephew. Thorin exaled in relief as he saw they were fine, all of them. Philicia waved to them and they waved back she smiled at Thorin embracing him. "Where's the Hobbit, where's Bilbo"? "Down there" Philicia pointed "Grab my hand Bilbo" Bofar said reaching for him. "Someone get a grapppeling hook." They threw the rope to Bilbo and he latched it around his waist Bofar and Dwalin hoisted him up. "Thought we had lost you laddie." One of the dwarves said patting Bilbo on the back. "He's been lost from the moment he left home." Thorin said bitterness in his tone. "Thorin ,what in the heck was that for it's not his fault he slipped." Philicia said turning the Dwarf King around to face her." No it is not but that could have been you. "Thorin spat at her angerly. "Ok I get it." She took a deep breath. "Thorin we need to really take a moment I have to tell you now please." "What is it ?" He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer. "Remember what I told you about the goblins , well this is it we go into the cave and the bottom falls out and then we fall into a cage and there are goblins every where." Thorin thought for a moment." You must not be seen I fear what they will do to you ". So it was agreed she would curl up as tight into Thorin as possible and when they were standing the rest of the dwarves would keep her hidden amoung them. "Look." Balin said they are moving off It is finally over" "We must find shelter" Thorin said . They came upon a cave and Thorin looked at Philicia apprehensivly" Dwlin see if it is clear." He came back out giving the all clear and everyone piled in." Let's get a fire going. "Announced Gloin trying to get warm rubbing his hands together. " No , not tonight no fire we must remain unnoticed." Thorins voice shook with trepidation ."Everyone try to get some sleep we leave at first light. Bofur take first watch." Thorin ordered. So while everyone settled down Thorin laid down next to Philicia holding her trembeling body next to his. Thorin in the darkness reached for Philicia kissing her softly when Bofur's wispers caught their attention "Where are you going?"He wispered. "Home." Bilbo replied sadly. "You can't leave now you're part of the company. " Bofur said coming to stand in front of the Hobbit."But i'm not tho Thorin said so and he's right I don't belong here." "Your homesick." Bofur tried to reason with Bilbo. "No,no you don't understand none of you do! You are used to this .Living in these sorts of places, always wandering never belonging anywhere. Oh no no ...I'm sorry I didn't mean that ."Bilbo stumbled over his words. "No, your right " Bofurs words were laced with sadness. " We don't belong anywhere." "Thorin ." Philicia calleed in the darkness reaching for his hand. "I 'm scared cause get ready Bilbo's sword is going to glow blue and then the bottom drops. I have to fall last if everyone falls on me I will be crushed." "Hold onto me my heart and do not let go no matter what." Thorin wrapped her within his great coat and his outer cloak around that shielding her as best he could from what was to come. "Don't worry I am glued to your side." "What's that" Bofur pointed to Bilbo's sword. "Get up , everybody up!" Thorin shouted. Suddenly the cave bottom started breaking apart and then they were falling down a dark tunnel. "Thorin." Philicia screamed. "What's happening?" Came Kili's shout and then everyone was hollering and screaming as they all fell one on top of the other, Thorin and Philicia last. "Goblins" The king warned.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Goblintown

"Thorin" Philicia wispered," You have got to hide me now". So he told the company to crowd around him keeping Philicia in the middle. She jumped into Thorins arms and he enfolded her in his cloak. Dwalin tied a sling around her bottom and handed Philicia a dagger to cut herself free if she had to. "Thorin can you hear me if you can let me know somehow". The king tapped her bottom and she knew she could be heard amid her wispers. "They are taking us to the Goblin King those monsters are going to hit you all with clubs and take your weapons be ready ok", Philicia had given him all the heads up information she could when suddenly her words rang true for they were set upon by the goblins and forced to walk at a very fast pace . The smells coming off the huge flubbery creatures was making her gag. She couldn't keep her stomach from rebelling and threw up all over Thorins leg. They were slammed everywhere with the clubs and hands groped everywhere. Thorin was surrounded by the company all knowing that consealed in his cloak was the girl . She was to remain hidden for if the goblins found her they would take her . They were ushered across wooden bridges and up to what appeared to be a throne. "Thorin" Where are we"? she asked her words but a small breath. " Shh, we are in front of the Goblin King. "Thorin you have got to let me down now you can't fight like this." So she cut the rope and scrunched down nearly sitting on the floor. "Don't worry Lady Philicia Fili and I will keep you safe". So she hid between the two Durin princes the rest of the dwarves circling around her and their king. Their hands had been bound and Philicia finally got a peek at the goblins .They were grotesk covered in warts with murky brown skin. they had long fingers and huge bulding eyes. Philicia looked away fearing she would be sick again. Suddenly the goblin king spoke. " Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom"? He said stepping down from his throne. "Thives, spies ,ASSAINS." The Goblin King was huge his stomach hanging like the worst beer belly Philicia had ever seen. "Dwarves, your maleviolence" Philicia was literally shaking she bit her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. "Fili reached down and placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. Not wanting to make things worse they threw their weapons in a pile. Not taking the chance of being searched any further."Stay low Philicia they are coming this way" Kili pushed her down as low to the ground as possible. "Dwarves" he shouted."What are you doing in these part's?" The Goblin King roared. Nobody said a word "Well if they won't talk we'll make them squack." He shouted out to the goblins surrounding them. "Bring out the nine-tails." Philicia prayed that this would play out as in the movie and Gandalf would come soon. "Wait." Thorin said through a pained voice. "Well ,well , who do we have here , Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He said mocking Thorin with a kingly bow. "But I forget you don't have a mountain which makes you...nobody really". "Kili, whats happening" she pulled at his leg to get his attention. " Shhh be quiet they will hear you" "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Perhaps you know of whom I speak an old enemy of yours. A pale orc abord a white warg." The Goblin King stared down at Thorin. "Azog the defiler was destroyed, that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin threw the words at the Goblin King defiantly. "So you think his defiling day's are done ,don't you?" He said with a cruel laugh. The huge goblin turned to one of his minons . "Send word to the pale orc ,tell him we have found his prize." The goblin was placed in a swing and slipped away into the waiting darkness. "Bring up the mangler ,bring up the bone breaker." Philicia had one hand on Fili and the other clutched to Kili. "Get ready to run wait for the light." The goblins having spotted the sword Orcrest tossed it down shouting the goblin cleaver. The goblins threw Thorin on the ground as they held him down with a blade ready to sever his head from his body."Kili what's happening?" She tugged at his leg. "They have uncle on the ground , No No." Was all he said. "Kili." Philicia wispered, "Tell everybody to get ready to run, pass it on". Suddenly there was a blinding light and a strong gust of wind. They were saved the wizard had come. The goblins who were holding Thorin down were thrown aside. Then there was darkness and deafining silence. The light from Gandalf's staff illuminated the cavern. "Take up arms."Gandalf ordered in a booming voice. " FIGHT...FIGHT" The dwarves shoved the goblins off of them and grabbing swords axes and daggers as they ran . Philicia reached up and severed the ropes from Kili and Fili's wrist freeing their arms. The rest of the dwarves had already freed themselves. " Dwalin she can not run." Kili hollered. So Philicia was hoisted upon the burly dwarf's back and they ran like hell itself was chasing them."Here and if anything get's close kill it!" Dwalin said thrusting a sword in her hand. Watching this scene play out in front of her eye's was terrifying . The dwarves however were incredible to watch in action. They ran slashing and slicing pushing the goblins back some of them grabbed a ladder and pushed the goblins throwing them off the ledge they came to a spot where the bridge was broken and they tossed the ladder and ran over it .Using another ladder Thorin cut the rope and they swung to the other side and continued running. Suddenly a big goblin came up beside them his blade aimed at Dwalins head. "Oh hell no you don't!" Philicia screamed burying her blade in the goblins throat. Suddenly dark red blood gushed out of the goblins neck and Philicia was sick all over Dwalins back. "Aye lass ,you didn't have to do that." " I'm so sorry ,Please. She cried . "Thorin ,Get her off me." Thorin looked at his friends back and then to his leg . "Philicia do not let go of my hand." So he held on to her tightly and they ran following the wizard. They ran as the hounds of hell were chasing them. Goblins coming at them from all sides. Quiet and light hearted Nori changed into a compitent warrior slashing and swinging his blade above his head knocking several goblins into the darkness. Sweet and always helpful Balin even his advanced age managed to clear a path for everyone as they ran. Thorin was behind Gandalf as they ran over a rikety rope bridge . "Gandalf you must take her on I can not fight one handed." Thorin hollered. "Come dear,quickly now." The wizard said taking her hand and running Thorin right behind them. They ran across several wooden bridges the goblins coming at them from all sides. Philicia ran following Gandalf as he knocked goblins off left and right. Suddenly Philicia slipped and fell ,Gandalf still holding her hand. Thorin, Nori and Dwalin were swinging their swords above their heads Thorins coat whirling around as he moved with the grace of a dancer. Goblins were still coming at them. "Thorin help me I can't run Oh god it hurt's." "Philicia!" He cried out as he watched her slip and fall. The goblins were shooting arrows at them, Kili blocked the arrows with his sword and grabbing a ladder he and two other dwarves used the ladder as a battering ram knocking goblins off. They came to a spot on the walkway that was broken and Kili slid the ladder to the other side and they all ran across the last dwarf dropping the ladder into the abyss. As they came to another bridge Thorin reached for Philicia and held her close to his side."Are you in a lot of pain my heart?" He asked her .She just shook her head yes and then Thorin cut the rope from the bridge sending it swinging forward. "Jump my love." He said holding his arms out to her. "I can't Thorin." She was grabbed from behind the waist as Fili tossed her at his uncle Thorin catching her before she fell. Gandalf touched his staff to a boulder and it went rolling down the bridge clearing a path for the dwarves. They were running across another bridge when all the sudden the Goblin King burst through the bottom of the bridge outraged." You thought you could escape me? He said with a smirk on his face." The Goblin King lashed at Gandlf with his skull topped staff but Gandalf jumped back causing the Goblin to miss."What are you going to do now wizard?" Gandalf lunged forward and stuck the tip of his staff in the goblins buldging eye. The goblin houled in pain and as his defences were down Gandalf sliced him across the belly. "That'll do it. The great goblin said falling to his knees. Philicia was still holding onto Thorin and seeing the belly slit open she gagged and threw up to the side of Thorin . "Breath ,it's alright just breath Philicia." Thorin said rubbing her back. Just then the bridge gave way and they were sliding down the mountain. "Hold on", Thorin yelled as there were grunts and curse words in Kazadul. They bumped into both sided of the cliff as they slid faster the bottom rushing up to meet they stopped the bridge wedged between the rocks. "Well that could of been worse." Bofar said climbing out of the rubble. Just then the body of the Goblin King crashed on top of the dwarves. "You've got to be joking" Said Dwalin the breath knocked from him. "Get them out." Thorin hollered knowing Philicia was still in there. Gandalf was pulling the dwarves out of the debree when Kili looked up to a flood of goblins pouring down on all sides. "Gandalf!" He screamed. The wizard looked up. "Hurry now light is the only thing that will save us!" "No, no ,Oh no." Thorin cried out spotting Philicia's battered unconcious body. He pulled her to his arms and lifted her gently cradeling her against his chest. They all took off following Gandalf rounding a corner they burst forth and into the light.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Azog

" Five ,six, seven, eight, nine ten ,Fili and Kili that makes twelve and ah Bombur that's thirteen." Gandlf counted every dwarf making sure they were all there. Philicia was still not waking up tho. "Oin." Thorin called for the chief healer to check Philicia over. "She's exausted no doubt and dehydrated also judging by Dwalins back and your leg." The healer scolded him. "Gloin see who still has a water canteen." Thorin shouted deeply concerend for her."Here Thorin, Gloin handed him the water. "Who has Philicia's bag? " I managed to grab it."Bombur said handing the black bag to Thorin. He began searching it till he pulled out a smalll purple container dumping a little of the powdery substance in the canteen he placed it to Philicias lip's. She was starting to come out of it her eye's flickering open and closed and opening again."Philicia my heart." Thorin carressed her cheek with the pads of his thumbs. "Thorin." She croaked her throat parched and a horrible taste present. "Here drink, slowly, that's it one more." Philicia half swallowed and spit the water out at the same time. "Where are we? "She looked up at Thorin trying to sit up. Thorin helped her to stand up as she leaned on him for support. "While you were asleep Oin cleaned and bandaged your leg and put a salve on it to prevent infection, how does it feel?" "It still hurt's, a lot." She said ."Could you get my bottle of pain killers out of my bag that will help." So Thorin reached into her bag and finding the small white bottle he opend it handing Philicia two of them.

"Where is our Hobbit,Where is our HOBBIT", Gandalf hollered" "Curse the halfling." Dwalin spat. " He was with Dori", Bofur said to Gandalf. "Don't blame me." Dori countered. Gandalf turned to Dori." Where did you see him last?" "I think I saw him slip away when they cornered us." Dori said to Gandalf. By now the wizard was livid and worried about Bilbo. "Gandalf." Philicia called." What is it My Lady?" " Give him a few minutes." Thorin had stolen behind a bush and had not heard what Philicia said. He came back with angry words tho." I'll tell you what happend. Mr. Baggins saw his chance and he took it." No one knew that Bilbo was behind the tree still cloaked by the ring listening to Thorins hurtful word's. "He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out his door." He said dissapointment evident in his tone. " Thorin ." Philicia said looking at him shocked even tho she already knew every word he was going to say , still it was upsetting to hear. "We will not be seeing our hobbit again , he is long gone." Thorin said dissapointed turning his eye's on the company. Suddenly Bilbo popped out from his hiding place. "Bilbo Baggins I have never been so happy to see anybody in my entire life." Gandalf said smiling at the little person. "Bilbo we'd given you up" Kili Said. "How in earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili added. "How indeed?" Dwalin grumbled. Bilbo paused a second laughed nervously and then put his thumbs in his pocket. Thorin turned to Philicia" What is he doing?" He asked her. " I'll tell you later I think you will want to hear this one."What does it matter, he's back." Gandalf said with a nonchalant attitude. Thorin looked at the wizard quickly and then back to Bilbo stepping up to him." It matters, I want to know?" Thorin was trying with determination to control his voice."Why did you come back?" Bilbo gazed at Thorin his breath even and steady. " Look I know you doubt me,I know you always have and your right I often do think of Bag End." He said. "I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, because... You don't have one. It was taken from you." Bilbo paused and Thorin was speechless at his words. All of the dwarves were listening to every word out of the Hobbit's mouth. "But I will help you take it back ,if I can." Bilbo stopped and all was silent for a minute. The Hobbit's speech was very humbling and Thorin had accused him of being worthless but he was trying to help the best he could .He had ran out of The Shire not knowing where he was going and for how long to help thirteen strangers get back their stolen home. Perhaps the little man did deserve more credit. Suddenly there was a howl heard just over the trees. "Thorin we really need to be prepared to, RUN." Philicia screamed trembling as she looked at Thorin "Out of the frying pan." He said. "And into the fire." The Wizard finished."RUN!" Gandalf shouted. The dwarves were all running down the hill jumping over boulders and around big rocks Thorin had a hold of Philicias hand when she stumbled and fell. "Don't worry about me just keep runnning." She breathed. "No I will not leave you." He shot back. Quick as a flash she was hauled to her feet and they were running again. All the sudden everyone had run out of ground. "Hurry up into the trees!" Gandalf hollered "Kili turned and fired an arrow hitting a warg in the chest The rest of the dwarves were fighting them but they were still coming .They were trapped between the wargs and the cliff. " Hurry, up up into the trees" Gandalf holllered. "All of you come climb quickly." The wizard ordered. Fili was hoisting himself up into the tree and Kili was still firing arrows when Thorin approached with Philicia. "Grab her Fili." Thorin said lifting Philicia as if she weighed nothing at all. "Here, hold on here." Fili directed handing her a branch. "Thorin please." She pleaded. Fili looked out into the other trees silently making sure everyone made it to safety. Suddenly the wargs slammed into the trees with all their strength. They were trying to knock them loose. "Thorin the trees are going to fall they will not hold with the wargs pushing on them like this." Bilbo was clinging to a branch for his life as a warg was snapping at his heels. Suddenly Gandalf touched his fingertip to a pinecone and it caught fire. He tossed it down and it caught the grass on fire driving the wargs back. The other tree was starting to fall and they all jumped onto the tree next to Thorin and Philicia. "Fili here." Gandalf said tossing him a burning pine cone he threw it on the ground. Soon they were tossing flaming pinecones at the wargs putting a wall of flames between the wargs and themselves."Thorin"She cried out ,but he did not hear her. His gaze was fixed on the huge pale orc astride a white warg. "No, It can not be?" He shook with anger and fear all combined in one." Thorin, he is not worth it." She said reaching for his sleeve her purple eye's full of tears knowing what was to happen next. Philicia reached for him but he brushed her off. "Fili." She called . "In my purse there is a little yellow can put it into my hand please." Fili searched her purse showing the item to Philicia ."Yes that's it ,thanks."What is this stuff? "He asked. "I'll tell you later." She said. Thorin was remembering how this vial creature had so crually beheaded his beloved grandfather. All the long year's of anger and pain came to an accumilation. Suddenly Thorin was breaking away from Philicia and stepping down onto the log lying on it's side. Thorin glared hatefully at the pale orc his knuckles on the hilt of Orcrist so tight they were turning white. Thorin looked every bit the king he was as he slowly raised his sword over his head his oakenshield across his left arm. If he was going to die tonight that piece of filth was going down with him.

Thorin charged the pale orc but Azog just sat there smirking. His slow strided became a run as he faced down the white monster. Azog smiled having bated Thorin into a fight. The pale orc swung his ball of mace and hit Thorin square in the jaw knocking him to the ground." NOOOOOO."Philicia screamed ,tears spilling down her face. "We've got to help him." She cried out, looking at Fili."NO, Philicia you must stay here there is nothing you can do." Fili tightend his hold on her. "Let me go." She screamed . "Let me go God damn you!" Philicia slammed her foot down on Fili's as hard as she could them rammed her elbow into his wiggled out of Fili's clutc hold and was on the ground running before he could stop her. Before her very eye's the white warg grabbed Thorin in the side with his powerful jaws and bit down hard. Thorin cried out in pain as the warg clamped down then tossed Thorin aside like a rag doll. Suddenly Philicia was standing over her love. "I will kill you if you touch him." She said Orcrist in one hand the can of Mace in the other. As soon as Azog got close enough Philicia pushed the trigger. The pale orc howled in pain as she tried to drag Thorins heavy body to safety. Just as another orc was ready to strike with his blade ending Thorins life Bilbo came out of nowhere knocking the orc to the ground. The rest of the company was behind him slashing and killing the orcs. "Thorin please wake up."Philicia cried buring her face in Thorins chest. Philicia wrapped her arms around Thorin and when she pulled her right hand away it was covered in blood . That's when she lost it. Philicia picked up Thorins sword and started killing the wargs and orcs with a vengance born out of love for the Dwarven King. Suddenly Dori and Ori screamed out in fright as they were plucked from the ground by giant talon's , The eagles had come they were saved. The eagles were plucking the orc's and wargs from the ground like bugs tossing them over the side of the cliff. The dwarves were being plucked from the trees being dropped and landing on the backs of the giant birds. The Lord of the eagles very gently picked Thorin up his oakenshield falling from his arm. Philicia found herself sitting on the back of one of the magnificent creatures. Remembering from the movie that the eagles could talk she tried to say something. "Wait Please." She cried out. The giant eagle answered her." What is the cause of your distress my lady?" "His shield, please we must go back for it, please". So the huge bird turned around and Philicia spotting Thorins shield pointed to it and the giant bird clasped the wooden log in her talons flying at incredible speed catching up to the other eagles. They flew threw the night the dwarves falling asleep on the great birds back's. Philicia couldn't sleep tho she kept her eye's on Thorin watching him for some signs of life. The sun was starting to rise, the morning light blinding them as they woke. "Thorin!" Fili hollered at his uncle as the eagle flew beside them. PHilicia had flown before but never like this she was mezmeorized by the colors of light streaking across the morning sky. The terrain below them was turning green and she saw the carrock in the distance. The great bird's circled around the mountain top the eagle carrying the king placed him ever so gently on the ground. The rest of the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Philicia were sat down in the rock and all just stood holding their breath as Philicia and Gandalf went over to Thorin. "Gandalf he's hurt badly."She said tears falling uncontrollably from her eye's, great sobs coming from her throat. "Please?" She looked at the wizard. Gandalf bent down and placing his hand on Thorin's head he murmured a healing spell and Thorin took a breath. "Thorin, i'm here your going to be ok, please be ok, please don't leave me out here. "She cried into his chest. "I love you so much please, I need you , not without you, please. She was crying so hard she did not see Thorin open his eye's she only felt his arms close around her."Philicia, It is alright, I am ok.". Philicia kissed him not caring who saw ."The halfling?" Thorin said through pained breaths. "Bilbo is fine he is right here." Gandalf moved out of the way as Fili and Kili helped him stand. "You , did I not say you would be a burdon. Did I not say you wouldn't survive in the wild." Bilbo was watching Thorin as he approached him . "I have never been so wrong in my entire life." Thorin embraced the Hobbit giving him a pat on the back. Suddenly he looked up something in the distance catching his attention. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. "Erebor." Gandalf confirmed."The Lonley Mountain, The last great Dwarven Kingdoms of Middle Earth." "Our home."Thorin said as a smile spread over his face. Thorin put his arms around Philicia pulling her back against his chest. " A raven,the birds are returning to the mountain. "Oin said as a Thrush flew by . "I do believe the worst is behind us."Bilbo said his glance fixed on the solitary peak in the horizon. Far away in the distance near the hidden door a Black bird pecked his beek into the rock a great knocking was heard throughout the mountain , deep below a animilastic groan was heard as golden coins flew and a great eye appeared through the pool of gold.

A very big thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

redhoooded fan

and whoever else i might have not posted. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The Carrock

The mountain plateau the great eagles had sat them down on rose high with rock ledges and a tree lined sloap off to one side. The great Anduin river split around the carrock running between the stone. "Gandalf ,Thorin is hurt really bad we need to do something." Philicia pleaded with the wizard. "Thorin is stubborn and I highly doubt he will let anyone near him. The wizard huffed. "But Gandalf. " She continued. "When I had my hand on his side it was covered in blood he's bleeding from that warg bite. If he doesn't get it treated it will get infected. Do you have any idea how filthy there mouth's are?" Philicia again pleaded with Gandalf. "Fine", she huffed. "I will go and talk to Oin." So she went to the chief healer and was told the same thing. "Besides we have no clean water we need that before anything can be done." Oin told her. "Ok ."She said. "So the first thing to do is get him some clean water. "Hey," Philicia hollers getting everyone's attention. "Who want's to go down to the stream and get some clean water so some can be boiled to clean Thorin's side." The dwarves all turned their faces to their king."No!"he grunted his side hurting more than he let be known. "No fires here we are too visible."Thorin glared at Philicia to let it go. "Oh I don't think so, not this time,no way baby." She reached into her purse and grabbed the prescription pain killers she had for headaches and marched over to Thorin. "Here these will help with the pain." She said handing him the little yellow tablets."I am fine." he growled at her. "Bullshit, Thorin you have four gaping wounds in your side and God knows what else." Philicia wasn't giving up but Thorin would not let her check his side. "Would you at least get these down ,please." Thorin took the pain killers now all they had to do is wait for them to take effect." Gandalf I gave Thorin some very strong pain medication when he get's sleepy we need to get him off of here so he can get those wounds cleaned out." So while the dwarves rested from their ordeal with the goblins and eagles Philicia watched The dwarf king closely. "Philicia." He called to her." What did you give me?" He asked her, his voice groggy. "How does your side feel,does it still hurt?" Philicia asked Thorin helping him stand." I feel woozey," his words slurred. "Ok everyone let's go now." Philicia hollered out to the company. So with Dwalin to his left, Fili in front and Kili behind they all held Thorin up and started decending the steep steps. Thorin stumbled and almost fell a few times but within a short time they were at the bottom. " Bofur went to get clean water for boiling while Gloin and Bilbo started a roaring fire. They had set up camp for the night in a small clearing surrounded by thick tall trees. The thicket would conceal the smoke from the fire and offer them some hidden protection."Here is the hot water my lady." Gloin said handing Philicia the small bucket. "Thank you"adknowledged taking the clean steralized water. Philicia went over to Thorin. "Now are you going to cooperate or do I have Bombur sit on you?" She told the cankerous king. Thorin did not even meet her eye's he was a bit perterbed at the moment so he sat silently . "Thorin please you say that you love me, then let me do this, let me help you."Philicia got down on her knees in front of him. Thorin looked at her then the tears falling from her deep purple eyes were his undoing."Very well."He consented. So Philicia had him sit on a flat rock."Hare you doing?" She asked upon hearing Thorin take a pained breath when he sat down. "I am fine." He hissed when she raised his clothing and applied an antiseptic to his wound's. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this. Thorin those deep puncture wounds must be cleaned out." "How do you know, forget I said that." He said turning his face away. Philicia touched him on the cheek her fingers barely brushing his skin."Because I was right behind you when that thing sunk it's teeth into you and then tossed you against that rock like a rag doll." Philicia cried into his lap. "How, I left you high in the tree." Thorin cupped his battle worn hand under her chin lifting her face to his. "Bec- because I knew what was going to happen. I squirted that orc in the face with mace I hope he is blind,permanently." She said fresh tears falling."I had your sword in my other hand I would have killed that thing myself if he touched you." Thorin was shocked at her bravery. His beautiful Philicia who couldn't stand the sight of blood without being sick had taken on Azog all in the name of love for him. Thorin gazed into her eye's and his misted with moisture also." Do what you must azynugal." Thorin softly kissed her lip's. So She helped Thorin with his great coat lying it to aside, then the outer shirt, then the mail shirt, till after only one more layer his side was bared for her to really see the extent of the damage. "Oin could you come over here ,please and bring my black bag with you" Philicia hollered to the chief healer. "Thorin." Oin said coming to stand next to Philicia "What have we got?"He asked his hands examining the four gaping wounds on Thorin's side. "Oin wait, don't touch them yet." Philicia stopped him as she got her small bottle of hand sanatizer. "Hold out your palm,"she ordered. Philicia squeezed a glob of the clear gell into Oin's hand. "Now rub them together till it's dry," she said rubbing the gell into her own hands also. "What is that strong smelling gunk?"he asked . "It will steralize your hands." She answered him. Oin just gave her a pecualier look and began seeing to Thorins wound's. He had four gaping holes where the warg's primary teeth had sunk in and brusing all along the side and up into the chest area."Thorin I am going to push on your side you must remain still, Philicia hold his hand's lass, talk to him." So she told Thorin how brave he was and how she couldn't wait to see Erebor and how much she loved him. "Ready now,"Oin said pushing hard into Thorin's side."No ,No, please that hurt's."Thorin cried out in excrushating pain. "Thorin I am afraid you have got a few broken ribs." Oin informed him.I am aware." He groaned every breath agnoizing. "What do we do about it?" Philicia asked not taking her eye's off the Dwarf King. "I can clean the wounds and apply a salve to prevent infection ,but the rib's they must heal on their own." He told her looking at Thorin also. "Can we wrap them?"She asked. "No then that would make breathing even more difficult." "Ok,"she said still holding Thorin's hands in hers. Oin applied the ointment and Philicia also put on her triple antibiodic creme just in case .By the time they were done Bombur has supper cooked and everyone was quite hungry."How is my uncle doing?"Fili asked sitting down next to Philicia. "Is he going to be alright?" Kili asked taking the spot on her other side." He has four puncture wounds and a few broken rib's but Oin assures he will be fine, with time" She told the Durin prince's trying not to break down. So while everyone ate Philicia set out the bedrolls and gave Thorin as much coushon as she possibly could. A few of the dwarves offered their bedrolls for exta softness and Philicia gladly accepted. She made there bed next to the fire making sure Thorin was comfortable. "How are you felling? Do you need more Pain killers?"She asked. "No Oin gave me a drout to drink for the pain,I prefer that . What you gave me this morning was ,well it was." "Sorry." She said looking at Thorin. The company was gathered around the campfire telling stories and singing songs . The evening passed swiftly for Thorin and Philicia the Dwarven King falling into a deep sleep cradled withen his future queen's loving embrace. Philicia woke in the middle of the night cold and shaking she had been dreaming of the battle with the wargs and the warmpth had left her. Spotting Thorin sitting on a rock she quietly made her way over the to where he was trying not to step on anyone while she was at it."You should be resting how do you expect to get better when you don't sleep." She sat down next to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I am fine,you need not concern yourself with me." He said dryly to her. "I like being concerned for you, Thorin,I know you are not used to someone caring for you like this but please don't push me away, it really hurt's when you do that." Thorin looked at her then and saw the tear's forming in her eye's and very slowly so not to move to quickly he encircled his arm's around her. " I am sorry and you are right I am not used to being cared for. That is what comes from being alone for so long." Thorin touched his forehead to hers before catching her lip's in a tender kiss. She wrapped her hand's around his neck opening her mouth so she could let Thorin know she wanted him to kiss her with more ardor. The minute his tounge touched her's she latched on and kissed him back their mouth's twisting and overlapping sucking and nibbeling."Oh ,my love." He moaned into her mouth trying to muffel the sound. Thorin was burning his lower body tightening making the breeches uncomfortable in the middle . "Philicia come let us go lay back down." Thorin got up carefully and led her back to their bedroll. She let him lay first then she laid down next to him their noses almost rubbing together. "Are you hurting?" Philicia asked before embracing the Dwarven King in her arm's. "I am alright the drought is still in effect without making me so sleepy I can barely talk." "Yeah, about that it was the only way to get you off the top. I had to." He didn't say anything but leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers kissing her accepting her apology. "I love you so much." She said twisting her fingers in his long raven locks." I love you so very much it would kill me if anything happend to you. Do you know that?"She kissed him then pouring everything she felt into it. Philicia kissed a path down to his collarbone ,up the side of his neck before taking his earlobe in her mouth sucking gently on it. Thorin about came undone when she did that. "Be careful my love dwarves have very sensitive ear's." Thorin told her his hand's stroaking her side before reaching up and tenderly cupping her head searching for her lips in the darkness. "I love you also more that I ever thought I could ever love anyone. You have brought me a happiness I never knew possible and a love worth fighting for." Thorin looked into Philicias eye's deeply letting her know he was laying his heart bare for her to see. "When we retake The Lonley Mountain I will show you a world you could not even imagine. Halls fillled with golden light. The market place busting with vendors and the great forges where I will make you a crown worthy of a queen. I want to give you jewels to match the color of your eye's and diamond's and sapphires for your ear's. Would you like those thing's my love?" He kissed her again his lip's moving to kiss away the tears drying on her cheek's. "To lose you would ... I would be lost without you." Thorin stumbled over his word's as he turned pulling Philicia underneath him. She could feel how much Thorin wanted her and she wondered how long she could keep these strong emotion's in check. Everyone was awoken from their sleep by the sound of a warg howling in the distance. "Thorin", Philicia said her voice trembeling."Was that what I think it is?" She snuggled into him closer. By now everybody was awake and murmering quietly together. "Master Baggins go and see if you can spot the orc pack." Thorin commanded. "There is a little trail that leads to the edge of the clearing that would be a good place to spot anything moving." Gandalf added. So Bilbo very quietly snuck up the small path till he reached the edge. There were large boulders on both side of the drop off. Bilbo hid behing one hearing a warg houl very close by. As he peeked over the big rock his eye's caught sight of the Orcs just on the other side of the deep gordge. He could clearly see Azog upon his white warg the animals coat shining in the moonlight. Suddenly they stobbed Azog sniffed the air and then motioned for them to continue on. Bilbo ducked behind a boulder as The Defiler looked at the exact spot where he was hiding. He then peeked around again and his eye's took in the sight of the biggest black bear he had ever seen .The animal had it's front paws on the rock like it was watching the orcs and where they were heading. As soon as they were gone Bilbo took off down the trail to where the company was waiting. As he came into view Thorin and Dwalin rushed up to meet him."How close is the pack?" Thorin asked Bilbo immediatly. "Too close, a couple of league's ,no more." Bilbo answered him, running till he got to where Gandalf was standing next to Philicia "But that's not the worst of it." He say's trying to catch his breath from the run down the trail."Did they catch the scent of us?" One of the dwarves asked fearfully."No not yet ,but they will soon. But we have another problem." Thorin looked at Philicia standing next to Gandlf she was shaking, she had been since the houl of the warg had woken everyone up nearly an hour ago. Thorin walked over to her and took off his great coat and draped it over her shoulders putting his arms around her and bringing her closer to his warmpth."I'm scared Thorin, I don't want to have to tangle with those things again." She shook with fear hoping she would not faint . " I know ,do you know what happens next?"Thorin asked her as he leaned in and wispered in her ear. "Something about a house we stay at and someone named Beorn." Thorin started rubbing her arms to stop her from shaking but she just turned in his embrace burying her face in his shirtfront. "Did they see you?" The wizard asked. Bilbo turned to Gandalf still breathing hard."They saw you!" He said shock in his voice. "No, that's not it," he replied. "What did I tell you ,quiet as a mouse. "The wizard smiled . There were several comment's amoung the company with Gandalf's remark. "Excellent burgler material." The wizard addded. "Aye," they all agreed in unison."Will you all just listen" The Hobbit said frustrated." I'm trying to tell you there is somthing else out there". Bilbo got the attention of the dwarves with the desperation in his tone."What form did it take? Like a bear." The wizared asked. "Ye-yes ,but bigger,much bigger."Bilbo stammered. "You knew about this place?"Bofur asked catching Gandalf's eye." I say we double back." He added. "And be run down by a pack of orcs."Thorin spoke his voice laced with fear. That was it Philicia's head spun and she slipped out of Thorins arms as her small body fell to the ground puddled at his feet. "Oin? " Thorin breathed bending down and picking her up. Thorin laid her head on his arm as Oin checked her over checking her leg for infection but she was healing nicely so he determined her faint was due to overwhelming fear. "She will be fine Thorin get a cool wash clothe and wipe her face down." Someone handed him a damp cloth and he spunged down her face till she came to." What happend?" She asked looking into his worried blue eye's."Are you alright?" Thorin asked kissing her softly. "I think so,"she answered sitting up. Thorin, there is a house, not far from here where we might take said . "We all need rest and food." Gandalf added. "What house,are they friend or foe?" The king pushed. "Neither,he will help us or he will kill us"Gandalf said as the company broke out into arguing "Quiet those wargs are too close do you want them to hear us." Thorin said his voice steeled with authority. Everyone listen, It's ok. Thorin The place is safe he will help us please I can't do this much longer." Philicia told him as he helped her to stand up. Everyone was looking at eachother then at Thorin awating their leaders decision."We will go to the house."He said as the sound of a bear roaring made everyone uneasy. "Good, now,run!" Gandalf ordered. They all followed the wizard who seemed to know where he was leading ran out of the rocks and crossed a little stream everyone stopping quickly for a drink before continuing on. They ran across a clearing of green grass and rocky terrain before finally coming to the forest . The warg pack was so close they could hear them howling behind them."Thorin, I can't do this I'm so tired." Philicia stumbled and nearly fell. I can not carry her." Thorin cried out. So Dwalin put her on Fili's back and they continued running. They were sprinting down a hill when Gandalf said. "The house hurry quickly!" In a clump of trees they all could see the house with a high wall around it and a path leading to the front door. Bombur out ran everyone, him and Fili reaching the enormous door first. Bombar smacked into the door and bounced off landing on his back. Philicia slid down Fili's back and and was watching as the rest came running up when a huge black bear came bursting through the schrubs in the yard. Thorin with the tip of his sword unlocked the latch barring the door and everyone rushed inside as the great beast shoved it's snout in the door trying to push it open. The door was pushed shut and the barricade dropped down and the company slid to the floor trying to get a breath. "Rest up, we will be safe here for the night, I hope "Gandalf said going to inspect the place.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Respite at Beorns warning chapter content

"What is that?" Nori asked as Kili , Dwalin and Bombar collapsed against the massive wooden door. "That is our host."Gandalf said as everyone talked amoungst themselves. "His name is Beorn, he's a skin changer." Thorin who was standing next to Philicia as she sat on a chair looked at her when Gandalf said the name she had told him last night. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometime's he's a big strong man." Gandalf made his way to the opening in the barn that led to the living quarters. " The bear is unpredictable, the man, can be reasoned with . However he is not overly fond of dwarve's". Just then they heard a roar outside "He's leaving." Nori said his hands still on the door." Come away from there", his brother said pulling him by his tunic. "It's not natural , it's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori said. "Don't be a fool he's under no enchantement but his own." Gandalf said as all the company went quiet their eye's upon him. "Now, get some sleep all of you. You will be safe here for the night". "I hope." The wizard wispered to himself. "Gandalf," Philicia called out. "Should I find some blanket's. She remembered from the book the animals could help them so she found one of the dog's. "Come her,it's ok ." Philicia called to a brown and black dog as it sat in a corner. The dog sniffed her hand then licked her. "Your a cutie",she said scratching the canine behind the ear's. "Do you know where the blanket's and pillows are?" She asked the dog patting it gently. The dog barked and ran down the long hallway stopping in front of a closet. Philicia noticed there were several rooms in the house ,enough for most of them. She began handing out blanket's and pillows as the darves readied themselves for some sleep. "I don't know about anyone else but I am sleeping in a real bed tonight." She told Thorin. Keeping a close watch on Thorin she noticed how he held his side when sitting down. "How are you felling?"She asked him . Philicia had noticed how slow Thorin was walking his breaths pained with each one he took. "My side is hurting and all that running did not help any I am sure." He said his hand holding his side. "Do you want me to ask Oin to brew that tea for you?" She glanced at the king as he nodded his head yes. "K, I will be right back." Philicia found a bathroom atttached to the room she had taken and was running hot water in the tub for Thorin. So while he washed the dirt and grime from his body letting the hot water soothe his aching side Philicia retured with the pain killing drought."Thorin." She callled. "How are you doing, do you need anything?" "I am alright however I cannot reach around to scrub my back side it hurt's." She opend the door the moisture from the hot water filling her sinuses. "Here let me do that." Philicia put some body wash on her poof spounge and began scrubbing Thorins back . She rubbed in a circular motion starting at his shoulder blades and ending just before his behind. "Better?" She asked dipping the spounge in the water. "Yes,thank you. He said pulling her to him for a kiss. "Bombur found food in the kitchen and has something prepared for all of us." Philicia said as she stood up."Good I am starved." Thorin answered dunking his whole head in the water torince his hair. "Me too, I'll leave you to finish." Philicia made sure everyone had what they needed for the night . The rest of the company had found the other bathroom and all took turnes washing up also . Now they were seated around the huge table eating the stew Bombur had made. "I'll be right back I need to check on Thorin ,a he might need help getting out of the tub." Philicia turned red as she looked at the feasting dwarves. "Let us know if you need help."Fili said. "I will thank's." With that she practically ran down the hall with embarresment. She opend the door as Thorin came out of the bathroom a towel draped around his slim waist. Philicia looked him over she swore there was not an ounce of fat on him anywhere just pure solid muscle. He had a lot of scars tho from past battles. Dwarves wore their scars as honor badges and each one had it's own story to tell. "I feel a little better now." He said reaching for the drought and taking a long drink of the bitter brew, however it wasn't bitter. Thorin looked at Philicia. "I found some honey to sweeten it a little bit ." Philicia answered anticipating his question. "It's much better this way." He said taking another sip. "Good, now I am going to get clean." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. "Philicia I will be with the frombeyond the door. "Ok Thanks." She sunk into the hot water dunking her whole body under scrubbing the dirt dried blood and muck from her hair. Philicia relaxed in the hot water wondering if Thorin would be beside her this night or would he choose to bed down with the others. Fili and Kili had got the room down the hall from them and the rest worked out the sleeping arrangement's accordingly. The only room that remained untouched was the one that was Beorn's out of respect for their host. Philicia came and joined the others her hair still wrapped in a towel. They all ate till they were full and then sat around the hearth talking about their adventures ,the quest and what had to be done once Erebor was retaken and the dragon killed. Thorin and Balin were talking in a corner Bilbo was falling asleep on the haypile and Ori, Dori and Nori were already snoring. Fili and Kili announced they were turning in too and one by one they all made their way to the sleeping places for the night. Thorin, Philicia and Balin were the only ones still up. "Are you ready for all that still lies ahead lass?" Balin asked his kind eye's catching hers. "I don't know I will just have to take it day by day. Besides with this one I can't go wrong." Philicia smiled as she sat down between Thorin's legs laying her head against his chest. "You, Philicia, I think my people will love, as I do." He reassured her as his hand's began playing with her long firey golden locks. "You removed your braid." Thorin said taking up the section he had braided in Bree all those week's ago. "Yeah It was a mess the beads are on the counter in the bathroom I was kinda hoping you would rebraid it for me." Philicia turned around as she met his deep sapphire irises. Thorin winced grabbing his side nearly stumbling as he got up. "I will see you in the morning Balin."Thorin said taking Philicia's hand in his. "Sleep good you two, goodnight. Balin then went to join his brother. "Well I don't know about you but I am going to sleep good tonight. We don't have to be worried about the orc pack getting us here." Philicia knew that Beron in his bear form was protecting his property. "Indeed we don't." Thorin said shutting the door and barring it behind him. Philicia pulled the clean sheets back and climbed upon the huge bed that was clearly too big but very comfortable."Oh yes I could sleep here forever." She said watching Thorin make a fire in the hearth. "There, we should be warm for the night." He said poking at the log's with the long poker that was next to the fireplace. Philicia felt the mattress give under Thorins weight and then he was encasing her in the warmpth of his arm's. "Are you going to do my hair? "She asked. "Can I fix it in the morning my love the tea is making me sleepy."Thorin asked snuggeling next to her back. "That will be fine. I love you my king." She said kissing him goodnight. Thorin was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow . Philicia found sleep not so easy her thought's were everywhere and even tho she was tired she could not sleep.

Philicia tossed and turned all the while trying not to wake Thorin. He was sprattled out on his stomach his huge arms tucked under his head. "Oh this is redicilious." She said quietly climbing out of the bed and sitting on the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room curling her leg's underneath her. Philicia stared out the window and a she did so she started humming the tune to Poco's Heart Of The NIght.

"Da da da da -da da da -ba da da da da - In the heart of the night ,in the cool falling rain, There's a full moon in sight, shinin down on Lake Ponchitrain, and the river she rises, just like she used to do, she's so full of surprises, she reminds me of you, In the heart of the night . Thorin was woken up to the sound of Philicias voice. He turned over and rubbing his eye's to clear his vision he spotted her sitting in the chair staring out the window lost in her song. I trust in your love,never falling down , and I trust in your love like I do in this town. Oh never falling down, never falling down, In the heart of the night in the cool southers rain ,there's a full moon shining down on Lake Ponchatrain, and the river she rises, just like she used to do ,she's so full of surprises, she reminds me of you, right here, In the heart of the night ,in the heart of the ni-ight .

"Oh Thorin what am I going to do." He sat up hearing his name fall upon her lip's. "Please don't wake me, don't shake me ,if it's only ,just a dream, cause it's the only way, I can say. to make it feel so right with that dixie moon." She buried her hand's in her face weeping softly. Philicia didn't hear Thorin get out of bed she only felt his arm's wrap around her. "What troubles you so,my heart?" He asked looking upon her tear streaked face. "What if this is only just a dream and I am going to wake up in my room at Ms. Abigail's." With that she broke down crying on Thorin as he wispered soothing word's in her ear. "I would never have really known you, or your love. How would I go on without you?" Thorin said nothing as he placed his hand's gently on her head pulling her mouth to his. He meant the kiss to be soft and tender but the second her lip's touched his flames shot all over him leaving Thorin shaking as he ran his tounge over her lip. Philicia opend her warm recess as his mouth latched onto her's. He kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss biting and sucking on his lower lip all the while their mouth's teased and tormented eachother. Felling's Philicia had never known before began to pool in her middle till she was moaning Thorin's name ." My heart ,my love , menu tessu, You are everything." He translated. Even tho it hurt his side Thorin picked Philica up and carried her back to the bed. He very gently placed her on the soft mattress . She scooted back till her head reached the top as Thorin came up beside her. He held his hand over his side every breath a stabbing pain. "Are you ok, maybe I should have walked over here." She said watching the pained expression on his striking face. "I will live."He answered her stretching his length out as his arm reached out under her back and bringing her head so it lay in the crook of his arm her breast and stomach pressed up next to him. "I love you so very much." She said letting her hand rest over his pounding heart. Thorin pulled her up till she lay over him as he started kissing her again this time more passionatly. He nuzzled the side of her exposed neck letting his lips softly trace their way to her mouth . Thorin kissed her forehead. her chin even her eye's all the while telling her of his love alternating between Kazadul and the common tounge. He wrapped his arm's around her rolling till she was beneath him. "You are so beautiful, what did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" Thorin wispered gazing into her fathomless purple eye's. "I was thinking the same thing after all you are a king and me I am not even nothing just Philicia Anderson from a far away world." She wispered her eyes misting up again. "You are all I will ever need and the only one I will ever love." Thorin breathed dropping a tender kiss upon her lip's. Philicia reached up and let her hand cup Thorin's cheek his beard soft to the touch. He closed his eye's as she caressed his face her hand reaching up to tangle in his raven locks as they fell like a shroud over his shoulder's. Thorin gasped as Philicia's other hand reached beneath his shirt letting her fingers slide over his bare skin. She ran her digit's up and down his back then wrapped both arm's around his waist pulling him closer to her. Thorin's hands went behind her head as his lip's crashed down over her's. "Do you know what you are doing to me?" He hissed through his teeth as desire exploded within him. "By Mahal woman I would have you now." Thorin pulled her to sit up as his hands swiftly removed her shirt . His eye's went to her bare breast the pink circles around the tiny bud in the middle his mouth taking her purt nipple between his lips suckling gently. Philicia moaned softly grabbing a fist full of Thorin's hair when he swirled his tounge around her nipple. She could feel his fingertip's sliding down her stomach then on the inside of her leg . "I have wanted to touch you like this for so long now." Thorin breathed. "Do you want this?" He asked permission before continuing on. "Be gentle ,please?"She pleaded. Thorin smiled at her receiving the answer he had hoped to hear. "I will not do anything to cause you pain if you want me to stop you have but to tell me." Thorin kissed her as his finger touched her soft curls for the first time. He searched for the nub of nerves and upon finding it began rubbing his thumb over it in a circular motion. His thick finger slipping between her moist fold's . He very slowly moved it in and out till a wimper caught in her throat. The sensation stung a little as his digit's tested her untried body. "Oh God Thorin."She breathec as a soft moan was torn from her mouth. "What are you doing to me?" She was panting and moaning as he slipped another finger inside of her taking her breast in his mouth again. "I swear it Philicia you will still be a maiden when we." Thorin never finished what he was saying for Philicia had pulled his lip's down to her's moaning into his mouth as she felt a coiling in her middle like a spring ready to burst. "That's it my love, let it go I have got you." With Thorins word's she felt unimaginable pleasure wash over her in a rolling tide. She cried out Thorin's name as his lips came down on hers drowning her cries in his mouth. When the waves receded she was left breathless and now she wanted to give back. Philicia reached down and slippped her hand in his breeches letting her fingers curl around his engourged member. "Ahhh."Came a deep moan as she applied a little pressure rubing his tip with her thumb. He was so thick her fingers would not even touch and she wondered again how they ever would be close like that . Philicia did the same thing she had in Rivendell she let her hand slide up and down his length. After a few minute's Thorin was moaning and deep groans were coming from his throat. "Oh yes that feel so Ohh, my love I am not going to last." He panted as another tremor shot out through his body. "Oooho, Ohoo Mahal I can't hold back." Thorin came hard, the milky white substance spurting all over her stomach as his body shook with the tremors of release. rolling to his side he reached for the discarded towel from his earlier bath. Thorin wiped her stomach off with the towel and pulled Philicia into his arm's . "Are you alright? " She asked gesturing to his side. "Are you?" He asked stroaking her face. "I have never felt like that ,it was ,there's no word's to describe it." Thorin kissed her softly and then . "You have never touched yourself not even when bathing?"he asked? ". " She answered her gaze bouring into his. "And you,have you ever, you know?" Thorin propped his head up on his hand. "A few times when I was much younger and only when the need was great." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand bringing their mouth's together in a passionate kiss. "Thorin, can I ask you something? " She trembled as she spoke. "Ask away my heart." "Have you really never been with anyone?" Thorin looked in her eye's intensly. "I have never had time for such endeavors, after the dragon attack and the kingship placed upon me I had to put my people above my own needs. "his eyes grew sad as he spoke. "You didn't even be with someone for a..? "She stopped. "No I did not not even for a little while. Why? Does that please you that I am as innoscent as you are?" He cupped her chin bringing her eye's to meet his. "I'm glad, when it does happen it will be the first time for both of us, that just makes it the more special knowing neither one of us has ever touched anyone else before. She reached up and tenderly kissed Thorin on the lips his arm's going around her again . "You have been worth waiting for now let us get some sleep dawn will be here soon.

The man called Beorn roamed the terrain surrounding his house he could see the lights from inside his house. He had ran the orc pack off some time ago and was now curious to who had invaded his home. The beast quickly turned from his bear form to the man and quietly crept into the barn. Bilbo upon hearing a noise woke suddenly .He gasped as he saw the biggest man he had ever seen. The man was at least seven feet tall with long raggedy hair and a beard sticking out on both sides of his mouth. The Hobbit pretended to be asleep as the man wandered around observing the strangers in his home. Spotting Gandalf he figured they were with him and deemed them safe . Beorn went to his room hearing soft sounds in the rooms as he passed on the way to his bed. He pondered about the dwarves and the small person sleeping on the hay and figured the wizard would explain everything come dawn.

Thank you again to alll my readers and followers. without you this might not have been possible. lovy you all. Durinsdaughter2469


	26. Chapter 26

I am posting the next five chapters all at once. I do hope all my readers are enjoying my story. I look forward to your reviews .They are inportant, so tell me how I am doing. love you all, Durinsdaughter 2469

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the Hobbit characters. They belong to Tolkein. I only own my O/Cs.

Chapter 26 The Skinchanger

Bilbo was just dozing back off when he heard a buzzing noise .He opend his eye's and directly above his head were the biggest bee's he had ever seen. One landed on his nose as he swatted it away with his hand. The Hobbit got up and reached for his jacket putting it on as he went to join the others who were already awake and gathered around the table. They were talking quietly. There was a brown Longhorned cow he passed on his right and several goat's running around . Sheep chickens and ponie's all coralled within the barn area. Bilbo asended the three steps taking a spot at the table. One by one The dwarves introduced themselves along with Bilbo. Only one more person was missing and Thorin doubted she would be awake anytime soon. They had spent nearly the whole night talking . Thorin felt the flames shoot through his body with just the thought of Philicia and what they had shared last night. Beorn was standing over the table pouring milk into Fili's tankard when he approached. " So you are the one they call Oakenshield?" Beorn asked continuing to fill everyone's cup's taking a glance at the Dwarf King. Thorin was leaning with his back against a huge wooden post his arms crossed holding his aching side. Kili turned around and looked at Thorin his uncle's eyes glancing down the hallway . "Tell me, why is Azog The Defiler hunting you?" Thorin looked at their host. "You know of Azog?" he said surprised. "How?" " Good morning everybody ," came a feminine voice . Beorn turned to the new voice." And who do we have here? " He asked his eye's glued on the woman. Gandalf put his hands on her shoulders. " Beorn, may I present The Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills." The huge man walked over to Philicia taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. Thorin jerked when the skinchanger touched her but was steadied by his two nephews as they placed their hand's on his arm's. " A pleasure My Lady" he said dropping her hand. "The honor is all ours." She replied her hand gesturing to everyone. Philicia went over to Thorin as he looked at Beorn with fury in his eye's. "Why did you let him do that" Thorin leaned in and wispered in her ear. "In my world, a long time ago, it was concidered a way of showing respect to a lady nobody does that anymore tho. Well, you saw how women were treated." Philicia reminded him. "I would rather forget ,thank you " Thorin huffed at her. "Philicia there is a spot here." Kili said scooting over closer to his brother. "Thanks but I couldn't reach the table if I tried." She sweety replied. "So how do you know of Azog? "Thorin asked again. "My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family." Bilbo and Bombur turned around and stared at Beorn as he continued his story. "But some he enslaved, not for work you understand,but for sport." Bilbo and Philicias eye's went both at the same time to the thick shackles around Beorns left wrist. "Caging skinchangers, torturing them,seemed to amuse him." Beorn rubbed his wrist. "Are their others like you?" Bilbo asked as Beorn poured milk into a tall tankard. "Once their were many."he said. "And now?" The hobbit asked. "Now their's only one," Beorn said his voice sad. "I feel so bad for him Thorin maybe one day someone will come along and he won't be alone anymore." She wispered to him. "Indeed" was all he said. Gandalf who had been standing there quietly listening to Beorn asked if the orcs were still in the area. "I chased them off last night but it is not safe even on my lands after dark . You must not leave the inside of the house after nightfall." Beorn directed that at the leader. So the dwarves continued to eat, the table filled with food. Placed before them was ,Honey cakes and Fresh fruit . There was also a round of cheese bread and some kind of meat in a long white dish. They filled their plates and began feasting. "Excuse me." Philicia approached Beorn "Do you have coffee?" Philicia polietly asked the giant of a man. "In the kitchen is a container you will find all that you need. " Thank you very much "she said. "Tell me what is a human woman doing with a bunch of dwarves?" Beorn inquired. Philicia smiled looking at Thorin before she answered. "Thorin found me I was hurt he helped me I have no family so I am traveling with them to Erebor." Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth as Thoringlared at her. Dwalin rollled his eye's and the rest of the company just kept quiet alll fearing Thorins temper. "So you mean to retake the mountain?" Beorn said looking at the Dwarven King. 'We do." Thorin answered his arms gripping one another tightly. "You and your companions are welcome to stay as long as you need to." Beorn offered. "I now must attend my friends". Thorin went into the kitchen and found Philicia with a morter and pestal grinding coffee beans. "Could you see who want's a cup for me please" ?She asked Thorin as he came up beside her. She continued to break the beans into a fine powder pouring boiling water over ther cloth straining the coffee through and into the large pitcher she had found. "Balin. Fili and Bifur, so far." He said kissing the bare skin at the back of her neck." Thorin." She giggled."I'm going to spill this. " I can think of another thing you could spill." Thorin turned her around planting a kiss on her lip's. "After breakfast I will fix your braid for you."He softly kissed her again. "Thank you that would be awesome, Now help me with this will you please?" Thorin and Philicia carried the plate of honeycakes and coffee to the table. She went back for more cup's and the sugar and spoons. Balin poured a cup for her and after a splash of milk and creme Philicia enjoyed the first cup of coffee since leaving Rivendell. "You all go I will clean up." She told everyone. So one by one the dwarves went out into the morning sunshine to train and sharpen their weapons." A word Philicia. " Thorin led her by the hand to their shared room. No sooner did she shut the door when Thorin's lip's crushed her's. He splayed his huge hand's across her back as she encircled her hand's around his neck. She was pressed up against the door as Thorin started pulling her shirt up. "Philicia my heart." He let out a soft groan steering her to the bed backing her up till she caught the back of her knees on the mattress. "Thorin."She moaned his name as he deepend the kiss continuing the assault on her sences only breaking away when they couldn't breath anymore. "Will you fix my braid now?" She asked taking her tossled locks in hand.. Thorin sat her on the bed and taking the small section of her hair began plaiting it .She held it in place as he got the beads from the bathroom and finished braiding her hair clasping it with the silver bead at the bottom. "Thank you, and I love you." She said getting up. "Come we are going to show you how to use a blade properly today. "Thorin took her by the hand and led her from the bedroom. A little while later she found herself standing in the grass Orcrist in hand. "Now keep your knees bent and on the flat part of your foot."Thorin showed her how to stand. She went through some easy manuvers and even tho her arm was killing her she continued to practice the drills Thorin had shown her. "By the end of the afternoon the August sun and the weight of the blade had her sweating . Thorin wiped her brow with a dry cloth and began showing her how to strike and thrust giving the death blows."The orcs will show you no mercy so you must know how to defend yourself." Thorin informed her as he stood behind her his hands covering hers showing her how to parry and thrust and just where the weak spots were on most orc's. "Now,strike ,that's it harder put all your strength into it!" Philicia brought the blade down and slammed into Thorin's. Metal clashed against metal as their bladed locked."That was excellent. You being a woman your are much more agile then we are and lighter. That can give you an advantage in battle." Thorin said to her bringing his sword up again and showing her more moves. By now she was panting and nearly out of breath the weight of the blade causung her arm and shoulders to cramp up. She was just about to swing when a pain shot through her arm and up her shoulder .Philicia dropped the blade and cried out in pain grabbing her arm. "Perhaps you should show the lass some strength training before placing the blade in her hand's." Dwalin offered as he watched the sparring session. "Perhaps you are right." Thorin answered his eye's never leaving his lady love. " Can we stop for a while my arm is killing me." Philicia looked at Thorin continuing to clutch her arm. "Come on let's get Oin to look at that for you." Philicia followed Thorin in the house they found the healer sorting herbs that Beorn had cut from his garden for him to dry out. "Can you take a look at her arm she seems to have injured it?" Thorin asked sitting Philicia on the chair."Tell me when did it start hurting lass?" He began examining her arm and shoulder."I was practicing with Thorin,I went to swing and I felt a sharp pain in my arm."She told him as Thorin pulled her braid to the other side giving Oin a better look at her arm. "It really hurt's."She said "Well it appeares you have a sprain. I am going to apply this balm it will make it less painful to move." Philicia looked at Thorin them back to Oin. "Do It "He commanded. The balm had a soothing effect upon contact and smelled like ben gay. "Doe;s it have camphor and mint in it?" She asked as she picked up the jar and smelled it. "Aye indeed it does ,do you know anything about the healing art's my dear?" Oinasked his curiosity aroused. "My mom was a great healer." Philicia answered him. Thorin looked at her urging her not to let to much slip out. When he was done Oin warned her about lifting heavy things for a few day's giving the muscle time to heal. " So no sparring alright." He said looking at Oakenshield. "Absolutly no sparring." Thorin chuckled his hand's coming to rest on Philicias shoulder's. Oin put everything back in his pouch and reaching for the fresh herbs he left them alone. No sooner did Oin leave then Thorin placed a soft kiss on her lip's telling her how good she did and progress should happen quickly. "Thank's."She said putting her arm's around his waist her head laying against his broad chest. He held her that way for a few moment's before tilting her chin up and claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. "AH, so sorry" Bilbo said averting his eye' after walking in on them. "Apology is not necessary Master Baggins." Thorin said embarresment flooding his face as he stepped away from Philicia. "I have to go find Beorn anyway got to ask about what I can do around here to help out. I'll see you later Thorin." Philicia left The king with the hobbit. She found Beorn in his garden. "Excuse me, I was wondering since we are going to be here for a while if there is anything I could do to help out maybe I could cook or clean up ,I am a good seamstress." She looked up at the strange man. "I do have some shirts that could use some mending."He offered. "Great!" She exclaimed. "Bring them to me and I will have them done by tomorrow. And once again thank you for your hospitality." She started to leave when Beorn turned to her a bunch of fresh carrot's in his hand's. "Tell me Lady Philicia what are your fellings to Thorin Oakenshield?" She lowered her eye's before answering the skinchanger's question. "I really don't know what to say."She said. "The truth is all I ask?" Beorns gold eye's bore into hers . "Thorin means the world to me. I can't say how I feel ,there are no word's to describe it." Philicia's beautiful eye's misted with tear's as a flash of Thorin laying on a white slab of stone, Beorn standing over him, came to her mind. She tried not to cry but the scene from the movie haunted her and she knew that it would come to pass should her plan fail. "I'm sorry, please excuse me. She said running to where the trees were a sob breaking as she left. Beorn stood there a minute wondering what made the beautiful young girl cry. He took the bunch of carrot's into the kitchen and gave them to Bombur who was cutting potatos and onions for a vegetable stew he had planned for supper. "Where is Oakenshield?" Beorn asked. "I think I saw him out in the makeshift forge earlier ,he's up to somthing been there for a while now,him and Balin. "My thank's. Beorn said and saunterd off.  
"What do you think Balin?" Thorin asked his lifelong friend and closest advisor. Thorin held the small gold circle up for Balin to see." If ye don't mind me asking laddie what is it going to be?" Thorin stood ramrod strait for a moment before plopping down on the stool he had been sitting on for the better part of the morning. " Balin, I seek your council." Thorin said figeting with his fingers his voice filled with emotion. " You know you can always talk to me laddie. I can tell something is troubling you. You can not hide it from me." The white bearded dwarf said taking in the turmoil on his kings face. Thorin reached into his pocket his hand seeking the little bag he had hidden in his trousers. He pulled the pouch out dumping the diamonds into his palm. " I bought these while we were in Hobbiton." Thorin told Balin."Those are diamond's Thorin! " Balin said his eye's full of wonder at the sparkling jewel's. "What are you going to do with them?" Balin inquired. "I am going to set three of them in this ring the largest in the middle and the two smaller one's on both of the other side's. Balin I am going to ask Philicia to marry me." Thorin spoke, his words carefully chosen. "By Mahal are you certain of this, Thorin!" Balin exclaimed his eye's big as a smile splayed across his face. " I know I have not known her that long ,I have not the time for lengthly courtship's." Thorin's ocean blue eye's focusing on the little gold band pinched between his forefinger and thumb." Thorin, you must be very sure of this for once it is done there is no undoing it."Balin counseled. "Tell me, and the truth laddie, have ye lain with her?" Balin looked at the king a serious expression on his face. "No ,I have not." He said not meeting his old friend's face. " Balin If I had never met her I would have taken the mountain possibly married a dwarrodame of high birth and made the best of it. Or stay alone and never know a woman's comfort and Fili be my heir. All that has changed now, I can not see the rest of my day's and that girl not a part of it. I love her so ,so very much It is like a need that can never be quenched. I am scared. I do not know what to do?" Thorin buried his face in his hands his shoulder's shaking as he gulped deep breaths of air. Just then Beorn came up to the forge. "Your lady ran for the tree's something frightend her for she ran crying." Beorn informed Thorin. "Which way?" He asked as Beorn pointed to the clump of tall trees near the edge of his property.

After Philicia had distinced herself from the house she sat on a old fallen tree and sobbed her heart out. The funeral images she had seen on her cell phone causing her heart intence pain. She laid her head on the log and cried her heart out deep gut wrenching sobs making her tremble as waves of sickness overtook her.. Philicia heard the snap of a twig and for a second a frightening felling took hold till the warm strong arm's encircled her middle. "What is the matter? Thorin asked as he pulled her to his bosom. "You should not be out here by yourself Philicia." Thorin's comforting word's penetrating through the veil of her tear's. "I'm sor-sorry." She stumbled. "I didn't want to be a burdon to anyone." Thorin tilted her chin up to his willing eye's as his large hand touched her on the cheek his thumb brushing away the salty moisture that fell with abandon. 'Tell me what happend, my love?"He asked. "I was helping Beorn in the garden gathering the vegatables ,I remembered a scene from the last movie." She met Thorins soft and concerend face. "And? " He requested his hand coming to the other cheek till he had her head within his huge hand's. "I remembered one day I was on my phone, I was watching the deleted scenes and they showed the funeral for you Fili and KIli and Beorn was standing over you. You were laid out on a slab of white stone surrounded by candles. It hurt so much knowing that's what's going to happen if I can't change thing's." With that she broke out into great gulping sob's. "It's alright my heart. You will find a way I know you will." Thorin softly leaned in and touched his lip's to her's. She opend her mouth as his tounge brushed against her lip's coaxing them to part . Philicia welcomed the invasion of his tounge as she thrust her's into his mouth also. They kissed a drawn out groan forcing it's self from Thorin's throat. They both were panting and between kisses as Thorin lowered her to the soft grass his body covering her's. 'I love you so much." She managed to get out between his fervent kisses. "Oh My love, my everything I love you too, I would be nothing without you." Thorin braced his arm's on the sides of her head keeping his full weight off of her ."What do you feel, here now?" She scanned Thorins eye's only finding tenderness and love there. "Last night how you made me feel , I can't explain it .It's like a a.." "A craving." He finished for her. "Yes." She said kisssing him ferverently again. " I don't know how much longer I can do this. I want you Thorin and after last night if that's what it is like to make love I want it and I want you. But I also want to keep my promise to my mom and dad ,to wait." Thorin kissed her again his hand's pulling her to sit up. "We should return Bombur had got food ready by now." Thorin stood and helped her up as and they walked back their hand's clasped together. "I am going to do some mending for our host and I was wondering of any of the company had anything they need sewn?" "I willl ask and bring it to you." Thorin said. So after a quiet supper everyone was gathered around the table , Thorin sitting at the head. Philicia was sitting next to the fire a basket of shirt's and breeches repairing the various rips and tear's in The skinchangers clothing. She had also been handed a pair of breeches that were Bombur's and a few shirt's belonging to Nori and Dori. There was also a large tear in Thorin's great coat she was planning having fixed before the night was up. An hour later most of the repairs were done .Philicia gave the articles of clothing back to their respective owner's and set to mending the rip in Thorin's coat. ""Are you doing better?" He asked her noticing she had looked real sad at the table earlier. "I'm ok now, Thank you." So the evening wore on as the company talked about the next step on their journey "Gandalf." Thorin started "Do you think Mirk wood is safe? I have heard of giant spiders that inhabit that occursed forest." Thorin sighed with trepidation in his tone. "Mirkwood is still the quickest route , we must stick to the elven path hopefully it is safe." Gandalf informed them. Philicia her ear's perking up hearing about Mirk wood deceideed she would tell Thorin all she knew about that place and the dangers they were going to face going that way. A little while later everyone was turning in for the night ,Thorin found Philicia asleep in the chair his greatcoat on her lap and the thread and needle hanging from her fingertip. He very gently too his coat and laid it over the chair and removed the thread winding the needle within it. He picked Philicia up and carried her bridal style into their shared room. Thorin seeing how exausted she was pulled her shirt off and then her jeans ,helping her into her pj's. He then pulled the covers back removed his mail shirt and only in his breeches and undershirt did he then climb in between the sheet's pulling Philicia up against his chest her back to his belly. "Sleep my love", he said closing his eye's.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-The Proposal

Thorin groaned and rolled over the warmth of Philicia's back pressed against him. She turned over and her eye's bore into his. He planted a soft kiss upon her lip's before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. "Hey",she sat up" what ever happend to ladies first." Philicia called as he dashed past her. "I can wait if your need is greater." Thoin stopped and caught the smile spreading across her beautiful face. "That's ok you go ahead, I am going to go make some coffee." She said a cheerful sound in her voice."I will be out soon."Thorin called from the bathroom." Do you need anything before I go?"She inquired. 'Is there anymore of that stuff you call toothpaste?" Philicia handed him the tube and a toothbrush and left him to his bath. When she got to the kitchen Bombur was already starting breakfast.  
What can I help with? "She asked the portly dwarf. "Ye can go and collect the fresh eggs." Bombur suggested." And then peel the potatos don't forget to set them to fry.I like the ye make them lass. While you do that I will get the sausages ready." So she headed out the door off the kitchen and there was a little path that led to the hen house. Philicia seeing the lever on the side unhooked the latch and lifted the long board exposing the nest's. She grabbed the eggs and put them in the basket and took them to Bombur. "Think this is enough?"She asked placing the basket on the counter. "That should be plenty, Now do you know how to peel with a knife?" Bombur asked handing her the pearing blade." I sure do." She said reaching for the bucket of rinced potato's. Philicia had them peeled ,chopped and frying in a short time. Bombur was impressed at her skill in the kitchen."Who taught you to cook lass?" He asked his curiousity getting the better of him. "My mom had me in the kitchen since I was little. She would show me easy things like how to make toast, macaroni and cheese and when I got older more complicated things like receipe books . She taught me how to make Lasagna, Beef Provencale, how to grill a good steak .Lot's of thing's." Her eye's misted over as she thought of all the times they spent in the kitchen together. Philicia got the plates out while Bombur made the egg's. "How does Thorin like his?" She asked Bombur going to the old fashioned stove. "Aye lass he likes them fried and don't bust the yolk's." Bombur answered her as she cracked the egg's in the pan. "Make him three alright." So after a while Philicia called to everyone. "Breakfast is ready." They poured in from all direction's. Fili and Kili from outside Thorin from the room and Balin from the forge. Ori,Nori ,and Dori from the front yard. Gloin and Oin from the front room along with Beorn and Gandalf and the rest from everywhere. Bombur and Philicia had cooked a feast. Sausage, egg's, Fried Potato's and fresh fruit along with more of those delicious honeycake's. "Hope there to your liking."She said placing Thorins plate in front of him."You made these?"He emitted ,surprise upon his face. "Thank you ." After everyone had their plates Philicia and Bombur fixed their's. "Bombur these are not your potato's." Bofur said taking another bite." They are delicious none the less." "Thats because I did the potato's. " Philicia 's face beamed. She wanted to show Thorin she could cook ,clean and make thing's with her hand's. She wanted to be worthy to be his queen one day. Little did she know the king had already been planning for that very thing.

So the day's passed peacefully for the company . Every day they would train and then break for lunch then more training. Dwalin was rentless when it came to keeping your skills sharp and your blades and bow's also. Oin had deemed Philicia's arm healed and she had started sparring with them again .Her progress was slow but she knew enough now she could defend herself or someone else if necessary. And every night she would lay within The Dwarven King's embrace they would share kisses and would talk of her world. "So tell me what do you miss the most?" She asked one night turning over to meet his face." Hot Shower's, Chineese Food and car's." Thorin laughed. "Gosh I swear no matter what or where you all are from,guy's and car's." Philicia snuggled closer to Thorin her head laying on his chest." Do you miss it?" He asked stroaking her chin. "Sometime's I miss everything about my world but there is nothing for me there anymore. In my world you would be gone and i couldn't bear it. "Thorin's strong arm's wrappped around her."It is good you came back with me for I could not be without you either." He said placing a soft kiss on her crown. "I love you Thorin Oakenshield, now and forever." The morning sun shown into the room rousing them from their slumber. Philicia gasped and suddenly sat up. Reaching for her purse she felt for her phone. Powering it on the chiming noise woke Thorin up even more."Sorry "she said checking the screen. She slunked the phone back in her bag and fell back on the pillows. "Oh wow" she said quietly. "What is it my love are you alright?" Thorin sat up suddenly . "It's nothing it's just today is the Sixth of August." Philicia exhaled as she she fiddled with the bed covers. "What of it." Thorin asked propping himself up on his elbow one hand resting on his cheek. "Today is my Eighteenth birthday." Thorin shifted sitting up he cupped her chin in his massive hand's. "Well then today is a very special day indeed." He kissed her lip's and dressed then went to find the other's. Philicia deceided to take a bath this morning figuring she deserved it since it was her birthday. Thorin came into the large parlor and everyone was already up. "Good ,you all are here." Their king spoke a serious tone in his voice. "Philicia has just told me today is her birthday." Thorin beamed. "We must do something for her." Balin suggested. "Yes somthing special after all one only turnes Eighteen once." Thorin raised his hand silencing them all. "I want this to be a surprise so don't let it slip." Bombur you can make the cake and everyone else well you can present her with something if you wish too." The company all nodded their heads in agreement. "Aye and yes was heard from everyone. So Beorn distracted her while the thing's were being prepared. Thorin went to find Balin. " It is finished. "He told him. "Aye laddie let's have a look at it?" Balin 's eye's moistend up when Thorin pulled the ring out of his pocket. He had it encased within a small box covered in blue velvet the diamonds in the middle shining like the halls of Erebor itself. "Do you think she will accept?" Thorin's words stumbled out his heart pounding. "Well laddie there is but one way to find out." Balin patted Thorin on the shoulder. "You have always been there for me no matter what and I pray that you will continue to do so." Thorin said as he went to find his future queen. She was sitting outside petting a shaggy dog who seemed ready to drop a litter of pup's any day now. "Philicia a word with you please ." Thorin held out his hand. "Is everything ok?" She asked as he led her away from the house. "Will you walk with me?" He asked his hand clutching her's tightly to keep it from shaking. "So how are you doing? " Thorin turned her to face him. "I'm fine it's just if anyone had ever told me I would be spending my Eighteenth birthday with a king I would have laughed them off the face of the planet." She stood ramrod straight in front of Thorin. "And now." He asked his lip's claiming hers tenderly. "Philicia I love you so . I have never felt this way about anyone and I never thought I would. As you know I was betrothed to someone through an arrangement between my grandfather . A dwarrodame from the Iron Hills ,then the dragon came and that was that. As you know I never met her so it does not matter. What does is here and now with you. with this that is between us." Thorin took both her hand's in his his thumb's brushing over her knuckles tenderly. "I love you to as I have said, I loved you in my world when you were but a person from a book and movie. You stole my heart away and when you died I died with you. My beautiful Thorin was gone. Then I ended up here and you found my and I really fell in love with you, and I'm scared of losing you of not doing what I was brought here to do. How could I ever go on without my heart, without you." Thorin let her hand go and she reached up and caressed his bearded cheek going to her tip toes and kissing him softly . "Menu tessu, azyungal. " Thorin breathed." You are everything, my love." He told her in the common tounge also." Suddenly Thorin dropped to his knees before her in the soft grass. "Philicia I have loved you since I first saw you that morning. I desire no other , only you." His blue eye's were seeking her's and when they found them their stares locked. " Thorin what are you trying to say." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I want you beside me for all of my day's not as my lady but as my queen."Thorin clasped her hands in his again bringing them to his pounding chest. "Oh my Gawd Thorin ,are you serious?"Philicia's breaths came in gasps as she took in the sight of the king on his knees before her."Say yes and make me the happiest Dwarf in all Middle Earth."Thorin said tears streaming from his fathomless blue eye's. He took her left hand and started to slip the ring on her finger .The ring he held before her was stunning. It had three diamond's in it the largest in the center and two smaller diamonds on both sides all set beautifully into a gold band. Philicia started to cry then composed herself she had to think. "Thorin I want to so bad you couldn't even began to imagine how much. Please let us talk first." He patted the grass gesturing for her to join him."Now the matter." She cast her eye's to the ground not being able to meet his."Thorin I, there are other thing's to concider here not just you and I." She said trying not to cry seeing Thorin's face all full of tears. "What other thing's?" He asked the hurt showing in how he spoke. "Well for instance your kingdom, what will they think I know dwarves are very secretive about their ways and traditions and I , what if they don't like me I'm not even a dwarf I am a human ,what if they don't accept me?" Thorin thought for a second. "Philicia there are a lot of what if's in the life what if. " "Ahhha" He got up his hand's raised in the air in frustration. "Thorin If we do this anyway they could have you removed from the throne, the kingship given to Fili. Fili would be an awesome king I know his uncle prepared him well. But that does not change the issue at hand. What do you think your people will say when you want to place a human woman as your queen on the throne? Answer me Thorin I need to know, please." She stood up and faced him. "Please look at me don't turn away. Thorin I do want this I just want your people to accept me." She reached for him then. "I feel so foolish I should have known." He grumbled to himself. "You were only following your heart and I am not saying no."He turned and his eye's met her's . "Then what are you saying?" Thorin's shoulders shook letting the pain show. He was taking deep gulping breaths holding the sobs at bay. "I am saying that I will accept the ring as a promise and I will be your queen but I want your people to love me as they do you .What kind of king would you be knowing your people dispised me. I couldn't do that to you I love you too much." She cried then great sobs and gasps coming from her mouth the tears breaking free flodding down her cheek's."Thorin." she cried out reaching to him. "Oh my heart please do not cry I cannot stand to see your beautiful face all streaked with tears." Thorin held his arm's open and she ran into them. He enclosed his limb's around her rocking her gently as his own eye's overflowed. "So will you wear the ring ,as a promise for the future." "I will Thorin." They walked back hand in hand the diamond ring on Philicias left ring finger shining brighly in the summer sun. When they got to the house Thorin opend the door and what Philicia found caused her to squeal in surprise. "Happy Birthday lass ,Lady Philicia" they all called in unison. ."Did you know about this?" She asked Thorin as a smile spreas across his regal face. "I did indeed."Was all he said as Bombur wheeled the biggest Birthday cake Philicia had ever seen out into the dining room. Philicia looked at the cake it had white frosting alll over it with lime green and pink trim and roses adored all around the three tiers. There were Eighteen candles on the top lit and dripping wax all over. "Make a wish dearie." Balin said. Everyone cheered as Philicia was silent for a second then blew out the candles in one breath."Thank you everybody for making this the best birthday ever I love all of you." Bombur scooped stew in bowls foreveryone and after they ate Phlicia cut the cake serving all a hearty portion. "I hope you have enjoyed this day my heart? "Thorin leaned in and wispered in her ear. "Now don't go running off theres more." Balin said. From Bombur she had the cake. Fili and Kili presented her with a bow and arrows, Oin offered to teach her the healing art's, Ori presented her with a drawing he had scetched of her and Thorin, Balin and Dwalin gave her wood carved roses, Bilbo presented her with a bouquet of fresh picked flower's. Next it was Gloin's turn and he gave her a pair of earrings made from the amythest jewels of the Blue Mountains. Beorn had promised her a puppy once they were born and weaned and Dori and Nori gave her gold coins three from both of them. Bifur gave her an iron carving of two heart's entertwined together. And Bofur had painstainkly sewn her a shirt of deep emerald green. "Now all there is now is Thorin's gift." Balin smiled at his king knowingly. "As you all know I have come to care for The Lady Philicia very much." Thorin placed his hands on her shoulder's."And I have done the same." She looked up at Thorin then. "I have asked Philicia to marry me..." Before he could finish shout's of to the king were heard all over. Thorin raised his hand ordering everyone to be silent. "Philicia thinks it would be wise to hold off on an official betrothal till we are sure the people will accept her . however she wear's the ring I gave her as a promise." "I need to be accepted then and only then will this happen I can not risk Thorin being removed from the throne. He has fought too hard for it." She thanked everyone then scooped up all her birthday gift's and took them to her room. Beorn stopped her in the corridor. I do hope I am invited when the times come's. Oh Beorn you gotta know it." She hugged the Skinchanger and shut the door. Just then Thorin entered the room a serious look upon his face. "We leave for Mirkwood in the morning do not wait up for me I might be late." "Ok." She said and began packing their thing's away. "Thorin don't worry we will get thorough this. Philicia hugged him tightly. "I know. "And he shut the door.

So while she got everything ready for tomorrow's journey Thorin Bilbo ,Gandalf, Beorn and the dwarves were gathered around the table discussing the plan for the rest of the quest." So you are going to try and reclaim the mountain?"Beorn affirmed. The Skinchanger poured more milk for the company and laid out some of the leftover Honeycakes from supper. "You need to reach the mountain before the last day's of Autum."Beorn said pouring milk in a bowl for the kittens on the floor. "Before Durin's Day ,yes." Gandalf added catching Thorin riviting his eye's at Beorn. He stood with his back against the post deep in thought. His rib's were still a little tender from the warg attack a few week's ago. Beorn had been kind in his healing advise and the herbal tea he gave him to drink did indeed help the bone to mend faster. They only bothered him when he put too much strain on them. Philicia would get on his case and make him sit for a while. Even tho she was overbearing at times he knew she cared. "You are running out of time." Beorn let his gaze linger on his houseguest. "That is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf told Beorn .Thorin brought his attention back to the present at the mention of the Elven King's domain. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath the trees. There is an alliance between the orc's of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Goldur.I would not venture there except in great need." Thorin listend to Beorns warning and his thoughts turned to the conversation he had with Philicia several day's ago about Giant spiders in Mirkwood ."We will take the Elven road. Their path's are still safe."Gandalf looked at Thorin then back to Beorn . "Safe! " The giant man went to his feet."The Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, less wise and more dangerous." Beorn spoke his voice strained with worry. "But it matters not." Beorn slowly circled around the massive table till he came to a stop next to Thorin . Philicia had finished packing their thing's up leaving only her laptop out for later. She had wandered out into the hallway and quietly listend to the meeting going on in the dining room."What do you mean?" The Dwarven King asked Beorn. "These lands are crawling with orc's, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the mountain alive." Philicia let out a gasp of breath and Thorin turned his head catching her standing there tears streaming down her face. "Philicia." He called to her. She hurled herself into Thorin's waiting arms buring her face in his chest her fingers reaching up to twist in his ebony locks. " Shhh,shhh." He wispered to the distraught girl his hands splayed across her back rubbing up and down trying to soothe her. Beorn looked at the stunning young woman in Oakenshield's embrace and his heart ached for the two of them. "I don't like dwarves they are greedy." Philicia turned in Thorins arms to look Beorn in the face."Not all of them. " She said . "Thorn could have left me there to fend for myself,but he didn't, He took care of me he tended my wound on my head, he kept me warm and , so please don't think these dwarves think less of anyone that's not their kind. I am nothing but a human girl from far away but Thorin has trusted me with his heart and in my book that stand's for a lot. I would be lost without his love." She let the fresh tears that had been threatening fall freely. "You speak with much love in your heart for The king." Philicia nodded her head at Beorn. "Orc's I hate more, what do you need?" So while Beorn and the rest of the company saw to the provisions for the rest of the journey Thorin followed Philicia back to the bedroom. "Sorry I did not mean to listen in it just kinda happpend." Thorin came and stood before her taking her head between his palms his head leaned in till his lip's were upon her's. The kiss was swift but no less tender. "It is alright my heart, Now we need to talk about what you know of Mirkwook a bit more." He said sitting on the bed. "I figured you would so I got my computer booted up and ready. Philicia sat down next to him her laptop at the ready. "See this is Mirkwood every place there is a red dot there are spider's nest's." Thorin leaned in to view the screen. "And what is this?" He asked pointing to the line that ran throught the forest image. "That is the elven path, the trail you are meant to take. but if you go this way for sure we will run into spider's" "No!" He said his words breaking. "We must avoid them at all cost's their venom is a sickening poison." So for the next hour Thorin and Philicia plotted a new path through Mirkwook . They would bring Gandalf in on the change come morning.


	28. Chapter 28

A very sincere apology to all my readers . I havn't been posting any thought's here. I am trying to change that. It has been a year since I started writing this story. Coming off the shock of B.O.t F.A. the idea came to me. I was broken after the death's of Fili, Kili and Thorin. I wanted to give them all that they should of had if they had lived. So I started writing and the Ideas just kept flowing along with the tears. Now here we are almost two year's later and it still hurt's. Thorin and his nephews are immortalized in time . Their characters and the courage they demonstrated along with the remaining ten dwarves and Hobbit will always be with us. Never let their memory fade.

King Thorin Oakenshield, Prince Fili, Prince Kili.

T. A. November 2941

Disclaimer i do not own any of the Hobbit character's . They belong to Tolkein. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 28

Mirkwood

Thorin was up before anyone else he woke Philicia first then crept down the hallway to wake Fili and Kili. Walking into the room he lit the candle on the table and gave them both a good shake. "Time to get up we need to leave at first light ." He told them before going to wake the other's. Thorin stepped around the chairs shaking the three brothers then Bombur who promptly started making breakfast. Next came Oin and Gloin, Bifur and Bomfur and finally to the last room to wake Dwalin and Balin. With that completed he told everyone to be ready to leave within two hours. Philicia had deceide to take the last bath she was going to get for a while. Soaking in the hot water soothed her sences and the lavender oil her mind. She turned the talk she'd had with Thorin last night over in her head. Philicia had told him about the capture by the spiders Bombrr falling in the river getting lost in the forest nearly running out of food" And how will we eat if we cannot hunt in the forest?" Thorin protested. "Don't worry I have got a stash of food in my bad I put in there when we were at that grocery store, in Woodland Hills." "So you have food from your world ,you put it away and have been saving it for this specifically." Philicia nodded. "Menu gamut khed." He said quickly kissing her. "What?"she asked. trying to speak the unfamilier language. "It means you are a wonderful person." Thorin planted another kiss on her parted lips . No matter how many times he had kissed her it always felt like the first one. She hurriedly scrubbed herself clean , washed and conditioned her hair .The water was getting cold so she pulled the plug letting it drain. "Thorin do you want me to run you a bath also?" She asked him. "Yes thank you." So while he cleaned up Philicia brushed her hair and leaving her courtship braid down she pulled the rest of it into a pony tail and braided it keeping it out of her face. She knew they would be riding hard pushing the ponies all day on the four day journey.

At the first sighn of light The ponies were ready to go Gandalf being the tallest one ws given an actual horse . Beorn had provided them with what they would need for their journey to Mirkwood and provisions in the forest also. He had warned them not to drink the water so Philicia had filled every canteen and water bottle she could find with fresh life giving liquid. They could hunt on the way there but once in the forest they were on their own."Thorin, I have got cans of Spagettios in here beef stew and pastries. Bottles of apple juice and hopefully it will last a while." The ponies given to the dwarves and Bilbo were black and white paints. Beorn said be nice to them and they would go wherever you wanted them to . "When you reach the forest please send my friends home." Thorin assured him they would and pulling Philicia up to sit in front of him they said farewell. "Go now while you have the light, the hunters are not far behind." Philicia leaned over embracing the skinchanger."If we meet again an esteemed guest you will be in my halls". Thorin told Beorn. Then they rode off. They put the ponies at a full gallop riding over green fields and hills only stopping to eat and tend to natures call. Three dwarves were put on watch as the danger was high the orc pack so close as it was. The next day they came across a stream so while the ponies drank Philicia went to Thorin with an idea. "Thorin in my world there was a movie called predator and the person being hunted covered his scent by covering himself in mud. Maybe we could do that and throw the orc's off our trail. She suggested as Thorin pulled her aside out of the hearing of the others. "And you think this will work?" He questioned her. So everyone began mixing mud and rubbed it over every part of themselves. Even Gandalf had said it was a clever idea and just might mask their scent. "Ug, this is sticky."Ori said picking at the sludge on his arm. "Yes but it will help keep you alive." Philicia called over her shoulder. They came to a clearing surrounded by thick trees and fresh water close by. "We will camp here for the night. "Thorin informed the company. "It looks to be safe we will be hard to spot within these trees." Gandalf picked up where Thorin left off. "Aye I will get a fire going." Gloin smiled reaching for the flint in his pocket. "No!"Thorin quickly stopped him."No fires the smoke can be seen for miles we are too exposed out here." So while they still had light the bedrolls were set up and everyone ate the dried food Beorn had so graciously packed for their journey. Bilbo sat next to Gandalf his teeth chattering in the cool of the evening. "Thorin we have to make sure Bilbo stays warm tonight. The sun has not even gone down all the way and he is already cold." Philicia stole a glance over at Bilbo. "What if there was a way to make a fire without the smoke rising into the air?" Philicia caught Thorins confused look. So in the end they ended up placing four big sticks in the ground and stretching a damp piece of cloth over the flames to asorbe the smoke. That would work until it was fully dark and then the smoke could not be seen. All were gathered around the warmth of the flames warming themselves telling stories quietly. When most of everyone had drifted off to sleep Thorin and Philicia had deceided now was a good time to bring Gandalf in on their plan. "I'll go get my laptop." Philicia stepped over the sleeping dwarves and hobbit carefully as she reached for her bag she accidentally bumped Kili "Oh" She smuthered a sigh as he mumbled something in his sleep. Bofur was at one end of the camp and Nori was at the other on watch so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. Philicia came back the black case within her clutched hand. She sat down between Thorin and Gandalf. "Give it a second." She said as the screen flodded the little space with light. "What a remarkable device you have my dear." Gandalf said his eye's turning to the screen. "You have been to my world and you never played with a computer ,I'm surprised." She chuckled softly. "Ok here we go." Philicia directed their attention to the computer screen. She tapped the keyboard and the map of Mirkwood instantly popped up. "See these red lines that is the origional route you all traveled through the forest."She turned to Gandalf. "These red dot's are where the spiders are and thats what we need to avoid". Gandalf looked at Thorin then to Philicia and back to the screen. "This is the proposed new path we will take thus avoiding the spiders and the elves." Thorin traced his finger on the screen. "And do you think this will work my dear?" "I don't know but it's better than going the other way." Philicia was just about to close her laptop when Kili snuck up from behind. "What in Mahals name is that?!" He said pointing at her computer his mouth agape. Philicia instantly closed the screen stood up and gave Kili a big smile " A, The Elves." She blurted out while Thorin snickered at her remark. "Don't you have watch now." Thorin breathed turning to his nephew. "Yes uncle, Fee will be here in a minute". With that he went to relieve Nori from his post. "I'm beat." Philicia said stifeling a yawn " We all should try and sleep we have a hard ride tomorrow." Thorin said a yawn escaping his mouth also. "I'll be there in a second I need to brush my teeth and wash my face and you know." So Thorin stood a ways away while Philicia completed her nightly ritual and whe she reappeard he took her hand and led her to their sleeping place. The bedroll that Thorin had was actually not that bad his sister had made it for him before he left on the journey. The mat was coushioned with two layers of fluffy goose down feathers and the outer fabric was colored a deep Sapphire Blue and trimmed in silver . It was wide enough for both of them to fit if they slept close together and that was never a problem, Philicia had been sleeping next to Thorin since he found her. At first it was for warmth then cause she wanted to be by his side. Now as she snuggled into his arms she thought of all the day had brought and what they would face in the near future. Philicia hoped that by changing the path she had changed the story and they would get through the forest unseen.

Dawn came faster than expected and soon all were packed up and galloping over the open grassy plains. By late afternon the tall trees of MIrkwoood came upon them. Everyone stopped a distance away except Gandalf . He motioned for the others to come forward and they alll stood just gazing at the site before them. "The Elven Gate." Gandalf softly said his eye's on the two tall statues of elves guarding the gate. There were twisting vines and old dead branches covering the stone pillars. An uneasy felling came over Philicia." I cant' go in there." She said turing her face in Thorins shirt. "We must my heart. "Thorin jumped down off his pony then helped Philicia down. He had seen her frightend before but the look upon her face now was absolutly unreadable. She was so scared her small feminine form shook. "Philicia ,Philicia." Thorin tried to get a responce from her. He only received a blank stare as her gaze was fixed on the tall trees ahead. "No sighn of the orcs. We have luck on our side."Dwalin said his eyes fixed on his king. Suddenly there was a roar heard in the distance and Beorn in his bear form stood upon a huge boulder scanning the plains. "Set the ponies loose,let them returnto their master." Gandalf bellowed his stern warning taken. So they all jumped off and stood looking at what was ahead. "This forest feel's-sick ,as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo scanned the talll dead trees with his eye's as the wizard brushed past him. "Gandalf, Is their no way around it?" Bilbo asked . "Not unless you want to go two hundred miles north ,or twice as far -south" He said stepping into the forest. The company waited at the entrance while Gandalf scouted around a bit. He noticed mostly dead trees vines and no animal life of any sort. "Hum,strange" He spoke aloud. There were patches of leaves growing on some of the trees as if the forest was fighting back somehow. Gandalf went down the stepes and inspected the area closely. Suddenly the voice of Lady Galederial was in his head. "Something moves in the shadow's,unseen, hidden from our sight. Everyday it grows in stregnth, beware the Necromancer ,he is not what he seems." Gandalf picked a few green leaves rubbing them between his finger's the leaves were already dying just as all the vegetation in the wood's. He brushes away a clump of leaves and there visible on the tree trunk .The black speech written in blood. He suddenly got a vision of The eye of The dark lord, Saron. The wizard trembled as Galaderials warning came to him clearly now."If our enemy had returned ,we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains." Galaderials voice faded away. "The High Fell's, so be it." The wizard went to rejoin the others. The ponies were trotting away as he approached."Not my horse,I need it!" Gandalf shouted at a startled Nori as he was just about to pull the saddle strap's. "Your not leaving us, are you Gandalf?" Bilbo seemed sad and scared at the same time. Everyone cast their eye's on the wizard waiting his answer. "I would not do this if I did not have to." He said as he went to his horse. Gandalf stopped in front of Bilbo and leaned in to talk to him. The Hobbit had his hand in his pocket fiddeling with the ring he had found in the Goblin tunnnel's. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. Your not the same Hobbit who left The Shire." Gandalf smiled as he patted Bilbo on the shoulder. "I was going to tell you-I- found something in the Goblin tunnel's." "What?"Gandalf asked. "What did you find?" Gandalf pushed. "My courage." Bilbo grinned. "Good, that's good. You'll need it . The wizard turned to his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the sweps of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf stopped in front of Thorin and Philicia. "Do not enter that mountain without me and take care of her Thorin." Oakenshield gave Gandalf a regal nod and the wizard hopped on his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf addressed them all. "Lead us astray, what does that mean?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. "Stay on the chosen path ,do not leave it. If you get lost you will never find your way out. Keep her close to you Thorin no matter what comes do not leave the path." With that he galloped away. A light rain had been falling for some time and the dwarves were tilting their heads upward cooling themselves, filling their mouths with water. "Come on ,we must reach the mountain before the sun set's on Durin's Day. We've got but one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin held onto Philicias hand as they breached the Elven Gate. "Durin's Day ,let's go."Dwalin huffed as the rest of the company grumbled to themselves. They were in the forest just scant second's and Philicia was already finding it hard to breath. She stopped and pulled on Thorin's hand still clutched in hers tightly. Philicia remembered from the story that the dwarves were in the forest for quite a while befor it affected them,so why was it hitting her so quickly. "I'm human that's why." She bent over as a sudden wave of dizziness struck her. "Everything alright lass? "Oin asked coming up behind her."Dwarves don't succom to human sicknesses." Philicia hadn't realized she spoke aloud till Thorin turned back worried. "Are you ok, my heart?" He asked, circling her in his embrace. "I don't feel so good,my head is swimming, I can't breathe, I can't breathe." she said gasping. "This place has a dead smell to it." Bilbo said sniffing the air. "I'm not surprised with as much moisture and decay in here." Philicia answered him. They walked on making slow progress . Philicia was certain they had been walking for hours with the trees so thick they blocked out the sun. She pulled her phone from her pocket and showed Thorin the time. It was nearly Seven-thirty ."We will camp here for the night. Bomfur ,Dori get a fire going." Thorin commanded. "The rest of you let's get the camp set up." So bedrolls were set out and the dried food Beorn gave them was passed around. They filled their bellies with dried fruit, nut's and honey cakes and dried meat. The water canteen's were rationed so everyone only got small drinks. Soon they were sitting around the fire telling stories and drifting off to sleep for the night. Only Thorin and Balin were still awake. Philicia had fell asleep with her head on The Dwarf King's shoulder and he had carried her to the mat and covered her up. "You do good by her laddie,none of that funny stuff till after the wedding." Balin patted Thorin understandingly. "I will honor her virtue and her promise." Thorin and Balin talked till the hour grew late and he bid his old friend get some rest . Philicia stirred a little as Thorin slid in next to her . "What time is it?" She asked. "About one-thirty my love go back to sleep. Thorin kissed her forehead before closing his eye's. Fili and Kili were on watch as they had volunteered and Dwalin and Bifur were to relieve them in a few hour's. So the night passed uneventfully. So for the next few day's the routine was the same Get up eat, answer nature's call and more walking. With the new path that Thorin and Philicia had deceided on, thing's were going as planned ,no spiders and no Elve's, so far. On Their fourth day in the forest thing's started turning. "Thorin I feel sick. " Philicia covered her mouth with her hand making a dash for the bushes emptying her stomach content's all over the ground. "Oh gawd I'm dying." She moaned as another wave of nausea hit her,she retched again. "Philicia." Thorin stood behind her rubbing her back. "Has it passed?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back from the sick on the forest floor."Here drink,slowly." Thorin put the water in her hand and she took a small sip and spit the horrible taste from her mouth then took a drink. "Thank you." She said leaning on Thorin as they regrouped with the other's. "It will be alright my lovesoon we will be gone from this accursed forest." Thorin said softly encouraging her pulling Philicia into his arm's . "Come on we must keep going." He said leading the way. Not two much farther they came across yellow stones in the path and spider webbing in the trees and on the schrubes. Bilbo was just about to flick one of the web's when Philicia's hand jerked his back."Don't touch them."She warned. "Spider's feel vibrations in their web's that's how they locate their prey." Thorin told everyone to steer clear of the web's and be careful. As they walked on Philicia stumbled weary from the lightheadedness and lack of air she fell on her knees. "I can't do this please, Thorin I'm so tired." So he did the only thing he knew to do .Thorin scooped Philicia up in his arm's and carried her. "Sleep for a while we will stop soon." Thorin pulled her against him and in no time she drifted off. They made camp that night in a secluded clump of trees everyone was tired and hungry and was releived to have stopped for the night. The forest continued to affect Philicia making her sick to her stomach. Several times she had to stop and make a dash for privacy. Thorin was always next to her offering support as she retched countless times. Eventually she was forced to take the anti nausea medicine from her black bag knowing it would make her very sleepy. At least she would not be pucking every half hour. So after a meager meal they all settled in for the night. Thorin had four people on watch at all times with two hour shifts so everyone could get some much needed rest. Philicia had made her bed as close to the fire as she could without getting place scared her to death and she felt safer near the flames. They awoke the next morning and as the days before ,more walking and the forest becoming thicker and the air thinning. They had been in the woods for a week when the dwarves started felling the effects of the enchantement around them. "Thorin." Dwalin called over his shoulder. "The path turns this way." They stepped around huge rocks ,over fallen tree trunks and finally coming to a tree that had formed a bridge that went over a deep gorge. The path led them around a sharp turn and down a sloap and then Dori cried out,"Air, I need air, my head it's spinning, what's happening?" He stumbled and crashed into his brother in front of him as suddenly everyone stopped. "Keep moving. " Thorin said as Philicia stirred within his arms. "Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked making his way to the front of the line."The 's dissapeared!" He pointed to the wide expance of space with no way across. " We've lost the path!" Dwalin shouted to Thorin startling Philicia as she opend her eye's. "Where are we?"She looked up at Thorin all confused. "I am not sure my heart . We have come to a deep revine and no way to cross it." Philicia looked around her eye's scanning the thick trees around her."Put me down."She said to Thorin as he helped her stand her balance a bit off still. "Everyone, find it."Thorin shouted. "Look for the path." He ordered as the company scrambled searching for a way out of the forest. "None if it is familier here." Balin say's coming from behind a clump of trees. "Thorin there is supposed to be a bridge here." Philicia Informed them all. "Gandalf said there would be a bridge ,if so then where is it?" Thorin added his temper rising by the minute. "Here we found the bridge." Fili called from the far right of them."Oh no it's broken. " Bilbo called out seeing what was left of the crumbled stone .Maybe we could swim across." Bofur suggested. So one by one they crossed the murky river at last it was Bomburs turn and he was just about across when the branch gave way with the massive dwarf splashing into the water below. Thorin and Bifur along with Bomfur managed to get the large dwarf out of the water. Unfornuatly Bombur had fallen into a deep sleep. So for the next few day's They all took turnes carring him. Finally on the forth day he started to stir around."What happend ,where am I? " He asked while seeing the faces all around enchantement of the river had caused memory loss so everyone had to recount every thing to him since leaving The Shire. "I'm hungry."Bombur said. He nearly cried when Thorin had to inform him there was not much food left and things had been rationed. Suddenly Philicia pulled Thorin aside "We will be fine." She said unzipping her black bag. "Did you forget I had all this." She showed Thorin what was in her bag. "You are wonderful!" Thorin kisseed her on the lips before telling Nori and Fili to make a roaring fire. Philicia took the cans over to Bilbo and Dwalin . They got out the cooking pot Beorn had given them and for the first night in many day's everyone ate good. The Beef Stew and Spagettios were gone so fast she baarly had enough time to scoop some out for her and Thorin. With their stomachs full and their bodies tired alll slept well that night. They started out at first light walking and still searching for the path. They kept walking for hours it seems mere minutes could have passed the magic of the forest thick where they were. The company passed by a huge tree that had yellow pollin falling from it. They brushed the dust off of them and kept walking. Philicia saw a tree with a familiar bend in it and she shook her head ,puzzled as her vision blurred. "Is there no end to this accursed forest." The Dwarf King shouted as the company continued to look for the path. Philicia went over to Thorin placing her hand on his arm, he flinched at her touch."Thorin perhaps my laptop ,we might find a way out." She offered. "No, we can not it will do us no good we have lost the path." Thorin cuddled her close comforting her as she looked as if tears would spill any moment. Bilbo was standing next to a clump of spider web and he forgetting Philicias warning flicked them with his finger twice. Vibrations shot out in all directions. "Master Baggins do not touch the web's." Balin scolded the small Hobbit. They walked on till finally stopping for a break and to get their bearings. Bilbo was walking behind Nori ,Dori and Bofur when suddenly Nori stopped and picked up something off the ground. "There's dwarves in these woods." He said surprised at the tobacco pouch he had found. Bilbo was still angry from Balins repromand as he stopped looking at the three dwarves arguing over the little pouch. "Nobody noticed, this is exactly the same as mine."Bofur said taking a better look at the bag."That's because it is yours, you understand, we are going in circles, we are lost." Bilbo interjected. "Nobody is lost ,we keep heading east."Thorin bellowed irritation evident in his tone of voice. "Bilbo's right Thorin ,I think we are-lost. That tree over there we have passed it before this trail goes in a circle." Philicia said pointing to the tree with the crooked trunk. "But which way is east Thorin?" Nori asked looking around and the only thing to be seen is trees. "The sun we must find the sun." Bilbo thought to himself. "I could climb that tree and see what is up there." Bilbo offered. " Do it."Thorin huffed as he exhaled. So Bilbo shinned up the tree and finally reaching the top he took a deep breath of fresh air. Up here the forest was not so dead the trees bloomed with color. The treetop's were splayed with deep red's and golds ,green's and shaded of brown. "I can see The Lonley Mountain and a lake ,we're almost there."Bilbo shouted down but no responce came back, only silence.

The dwarves were watching Bilbo climb when out of nowhere a giant spider snatched up Dori and another one grabbed Bombur. Philicia screamed as something sharp and burning sunk into the back of her neck. "Philicia behind you." Thorin screamed as he watched in horror as the huge spider stuck it's stinger in Philicias neck. Suddenly he was grabbed and something was spinning him in circles as the silky webbing was encasing his whole body. Bilbo was climbing down from the tree to find out why no one answered him when he was set upon by a huge spider . It snatched him up and spun him in a cocoon of sticky webbing. He thought to himself if I could just get my sword .Bilbo with a quick upward thrust stabbed the spider in the belly killing the creature . He ripped the webbing away from his body and reaching in his pocket he slipped the ring on his finger. Suddenly the spiders were all around him. He could understand their words perfectly and they were telling one another "Feast on their flesh,feast feast." Bilbo began killing the spiders one by one. He stabbed a very large one in the head and the thing screeched. "Sting's, it stings!" Bilbo thrust the spider away from him and looked at his sword. "Sting hum,thats a good name for you." He continued to kill more spiders but was slowly getting overwhelmed. Suddenly he spotted them all wrapped up in webbing ,one by one he cut them down till they fell in a pile on the forest floor. The company was groaning and withering around like worms as they ripped the spider webbing from their stocky frames. The dwarves emerged from their wrapping disoriented and felling a little lighthead and woozy they after a few minutes began to talk amoung themselves. Bilbo finally reached the ground and spotting the cocoon lying on the floor he hollered for Thorin. Thorin turned around and his heart sunk his head spun and for a moment he thought he would surly be sick. There on the forest ground was a silk wrapped body with reddish blond hair at the top and unmoving. Thorin was at her side instantly pulling the webbing away from her face. "Philicia My heart please."He cried. Remembering that the spider had stung her behind the neck he rolled her over examining the puncture wound. "Oin ,what is wrong why will she not waken?" Thorin was frantic as he scooped her in his arms and carried her to a fallen log. "More than likely her body is just too small to fight off the venom as we did." Thorin touched her cheek she was already feverish a sighn that the venom was poisioning her body." Do something you have got to help her please."The King begged the companies healer. Oin was astounded as he turned his face to his king and saw tear's streaming down his cheeks only to dissapear into his beard. "Oin patted Thorin on the arm,"There is not I can do for her she must fight on her own." Oin solomly told him . Thorin was just about to lift Philicia in his arms when they were ambushed by spiders again. The dwarves fought them off with Thorin protecting Philicia making sure none of the vile insect's drug her off. They slashed and pulled at their legs the dwarves and the hobbit fought with everything they had but were getting overcome."All together now we must fight them."Thorin hollered as he sliced one in two as it made a grab for his lady love. Before they could turn around The woodland elves came out of nowhere shooting arrow after arrow into the spiders killing them. Thorin and his company just stood there a they were suddenly surrounded by the elve's of Mirkwood. A fair haired elf aimed his bow right in The Dwarf King's face and he put the hilt of Orcrist in the dirt." The dwarves with their weapons pointed lowered them as they saw their king surrender. "Do not think that I would not kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure." Legolas said to Thorin. "Ahhh,help me somebody!" Kili cried out as a giant spider had him pinched by the leg draging him away."Kili! " Fili hollered. Kili was fighting and kicking at the spider trying to dislodge his leg when suddenly a voice was heard from behind as a auburn haired elleth swung from branch to branch burying her daggers in the spiders bodies and shooting off arrows at incredible speed. She shot an arrow into the head of the spider it let go as Kili scrambled away quickly coming to his feet. Kili turned around and the breath was stolen from him as he saw the most beautiful female he had ever laid eye's upon. ."Give me a dagger, quick."Kili shouted at her as the spiders closed in on them. "Do you think I would give you a weapon dwarf. You are mistaken." The elf retorted as she buried her dagger in the spiders head. Just for a moment the dwarf prince and the elleth stared at eachother. "Search them."Legolas ordered in elvish. Suddenly the dwarves found themselves being divested of their weapons axes, sword's ,knives and daggers were all confiscated. Fili was angered beyond words as the elf pulled the two daggers from inside his shirt. Legolas went to Gloin next and pulled out a small leather bound holder."Give that back,that is private. "He say's to the elf prince. "Who is this ,your brother?" He askes staring at the drawing."That is my wife!" Gloin retorts."And who is this horrid creature, goblin mutant?" Legolas smirkes."That's my wee lad Gimili." Legolas hands the wallet Back to Golin then moves on to Thorin. Fili handed the rest of the hidden weapons to the elven guard save the knife he had hidden in the most private of areas. Thorin knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before he was searched shoved the key and map down his breeches tucking it tightly ithe underwear Philicia had got him when they were in her world. "Are the spiders dead?" Legolas asked Tauriel in elvish."Yes but more will come,they are growing boulder."She answeres him. Tauriel could not help notice how the beardless dwarf stared at her. An elf warrier handed Legolas a beautiful sword he gasped when the weapon was paced in his hands."This is an ancient elvish blade." He said in his own language."Forged by my kin." Legolas tossed Orcrist in the air then caught it testing it's weight."Where did you get this?" The elf demanded of Thorin pointing the sword in Thorins Dwarf King's eyes looked down quickly before hatred shown in his face again."It was given to me." Thorin answered witholding by who it was given."Not just a thief but a liar a well." Suddenly Tauriel hollers out. Thorin turns around knowing that she had spotted Philicia. She hadn't moved from where he had aid her down when they were set upon by the spiders."Legolas went over to where Tauriel was then he went back to question Thorin further. "She still lives."Tauriel told Legolas in elvish."Tell me dwarf, what is a human woman doing traveling with a group of dwarves?" Legolas spat at Thorin. "She is a member of my company." He retorted back. Legolas shouted a command in elvish and the dwarves were lined up their hands bound behind them and marched as the guardes led them on a hidden trail."Where is Bilbo?" Bofar wispered to Thorin as he went by him. Thorin remained silent as one by one the company was led by him as he was last in line. Out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw an elf warrior lift Philicia's still form from the ground. "Let me carry her,please?" Thorin asked Legolas. The elf prince mouthed some word's in elvish and Philicia was gently placed in his arm's. Legolas did not fail to notice the pained look on the leaders face as the woman was laid in his arm's. She was more than a mere member of his company Legolas was certain of that ,but what and to who. The elf prince's question was answered shortly after they started walking when the Dwarf King brushed her hair aside and wiped the bubbly foam away fronm her mouth. "What happend to her?" Tauriel asked Thorin as she stepped in beside him. "She was stung behind the neck by a spider her body is not fighting as our's would she is already burning with fever." Thorin looked at the elleth then back to Philicia before he spoke."Do what you will with us but please do not let her die. See that she is well cared for I beg of you." Tauriel , relization on her face assured Thorin she would be in capable hand's. So the dwarves were led along a path and as the forest became greener Thorin knew they were soon to enter the kingdom of the woodland elves. "Hold on Philicia." Thorin breathed as he placed a tender kiss upon her fevered brow. They walked over a stone bridge and up to the door's as two guards pulled them openand then the doors were shut behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- The Elven King

Grunts and groans were heard amoung the company as they were herded like cattle deeper into The kingdom of The Woodland Realm. The kingdom of Thranduil was a sight to behold. Thorin remembered being here once a long time ago with his grandfather the thought making his stomach knot up . The dwarves of Erebor and The Elves of Mirkwook were once allies but the day the dragon attacked the king refused them any help as Erebor burned and they were forced to flee for their lives. Thorin felt his eye's sting as the memories assulted him. He took a quick glance down at Philicia who hadn't moved in hours and he was getting worried that the poison would take it's toll on her small frame. Thorin looked up as his eyes beheld his enemys kingdom. Massive trees stretched to the roof and were bare of leaves as they vined and twisted their way around the stone walls. Lanterns had been hung in the trees adding a enchanting glow to the indoor fortress. All the bridges and stairways had been carved around the trees making everything hard to imagine it to exist. The dwarves were marched up a steep incline and up to a platform made entirely of wood save for the floor which was white marble. The dwarves were brought before the throne of the Elven King. The top of the throne room was composited of antlers as was the crown upon the kings head. He was dressed in a silver robe and sat upon The throne. "It has been countless years since you have been this far east Thorin, son of Thrain." The Elven King spoke with such power the company ceased their grumbling at once. They took in the sight before them as Legolas began conversing with his father. "For what reason would the great Thorin Oakenshield dare cross my borders?" Thranduil sneered at the Dwarven King."The woman in your arms... " Thorin stopped him instantly "She has been stung by a spider she needs help ,she is burning with fever." Suddenly two elves stood before Thorin and the alburn haired elleth spoke "Not to worry she will be fine I will take her to the healers." Tauriel reassured the dwarf. Thorin reluctantly gave Philicia over to the elf and watched as they carried her away. Finally Balin spoke diplomacy being his weapon." Great King, we never would have crossed your borders except the young lady is very sick we only meant to pass along it's edge but got lost and no provisions to sustain us." Balin said his voice calm. "That still does not answer my question why have you ventured East?" Thranduil demanded an explination. "It is interesting why the king in exile would come this close to Erebor, and with such raggady company." "State your point." Dwalin shouted. "It would seem that your companions are a motley bunch, take them to the dungons." Thranduil waved his hand and the elf guards binded their hands behind them and marched the company off the platform. "Not Oakenshield, The Dwarf King and I have much to discuss." Thorin glared at The Elven King as his memory recalled him atop the hill while Erebor burned. Old wounds were freshly opend as he glared at Thranduil."You need not fear for your company they wil be taken care of so long as they cause no trouble." Thranduil spoke his voice echoing in the fortress. "Now may perhaps you and I will have a long overdue talk." Thorin remained silent as the The Elven King stepped down from the Dais and began circling Thorin inspecting his disheveled apperance. "No matter even if you were to reveal your intentions I already know to what desolation they will bring. Some may even imagine that a nobel quest is at hand". Thranduil scanned his eye's over his kingdom. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglery or something of that ilk." The Elven King stopped in front of Thorin. He looked at Thorin and saw a mighty beast caught in a trap with no way of escape. "You have found a way in." Thorin did not budge even when Thranduil bore down on him using intimadation as his technique. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule, The Arkenstone." Thorin reacted to the this his head dropping slightly then rising up to meet the elf's face. Thranduil gave a smile knowing he had succeded making him squirm."It is precious to you beyond measure I understand that",but may perhaps you now have something even more precious." Thorin finally spoke. "Leave Lady Philicia out of this she has nothing to do with the ill will between us." "Yes perhaps you are right but none the less I will discover that for myself. However there are gems in the mountain I too desire. White gems made of pure starlight." Thranduil bowed his head ."I offer you my help ." I am listening." Thorin's deep voice echoed in the hollow throne room. "I will let you go if you return what is mine." Thorin turned away from Thranduil his fist in his mouth weighing the Elven Kings offer."A favour for a favour." He said his back turned to the Elven King. "You have my word one king to another." Thorins face contorted the rage building . "I would not trust Thranduil great king, to keep his word should the end of all days be upon us." Thorins booming voice echoing throughout the whole kingdom. Thorin whirled around his fist raised at The Elven King. "You, lack all honor . I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once,starving ,homeless, seeking your turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people. The onferno that nearly destroyed us. Imrid amrad ursu." The contempt spurned Thorins temper but he bit his tounge .Enough had been said already. Thranduil moves at lightening speed " Do not talk to me of Dragon Fire." The elf bent low his face scant inches from Thorins"I know it's wrath and ruin." Thranuils face twerked as in great pain and suddenly his left cheek appeared burned away down to the muscle. His left eye turning milky white as if blind. "I have...faced the great serpents of the north." Thranduil bent a bit before jerking his face away from Thorins the magic shielding the damage once more."I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil said stepping up to his throne once more."You are just like him." He waved his hand and two guards grabbed Thorin at the arms forced him down the steps treating The Dwarf king roughly."Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred year's is a mere blink in the life of an elf." Thranuil said plopping himself back down in his throne."I'm patient, I can wait." Thorin was dragged down to the lower levels and the dungons .The two elves shoved him in a cell and locked the door behind them. "Thorin!" Balin called from a near by cell."He offered you a deal didn't he?" Balin spoke apprehention in his tone. "Aye he did." Thorin called back. "I told him he could go Ish Kahkfe Ai'd Du Radnu. Him and all his kin." He hollered loudly for all to hear."Well that's that then." Balin stated astonished that their king would use that kind of sat down with his back against the wall worry over Philicia's condition driving him crazy. "Uncle?" He heard Kili call. "Are you alright?" His nephew was worried also. "Have you heard anything on Lady Philicia's Condition?"Fili shouted out also. "I have heard nothing."Thorin breathed tears stinging his eye's. "She is and will find a way to fight this. Besides I have heard that the elves are great healers." Oin the companies medical man reassured his king.

Philicia woke dizziness and nauesa overcoming her. She immediatly vomited up the bile that had been collecting in her stomach. Suddenly a soft voice was there wiping her mouth and offering her water to rince with. After his talk with Thorin ,Thranduil came to see how the young woman The Dwarven King had been carrying was getting along. He took in her apperance as she lay sleeping upon the soft mattress in the healers wing. Thranduil thought her very beautiful and he also took note of the lack of beard upon her face. Why would The company of Thorin Oakenshield be traveling with a human woman. Thranduil endeavered to find out. "Let me know the moment she awakes."He breathed and spun on his heel disappearing out the door. Philicia tried to open her eye's but they seemed heavier than normal. "All is well My Lady you are safe here." There was that soft voice again. Philicia reconized the elleth's voice "Tauriel."She croaked her mouth dryer than the Sahara Desert. Tauriels hand froze ."How you know me?" She asked as Philicia finally opend her eye's. "Where am I ,what happend, Thorin,where's Thorin and everyone else?" Philicia was frantic as she tried to sit up. She was overwhelmed as another wave of nausea hit her. "Oh Gawd" She groaned leaning into the basin in front of her. "I'm sorry she cried as she retched again. "Do not distress yourself that is only the lingering effects of the spiders venom." Tauriel informed her. Suddenly clarity returned to her . "There in the dungon's." She turned her eye's on Tauriel as she shook her head. "Do not worry they will be well cared for. You must rest for my king would like an audience with you as soon as you are well enough." Tauriel wondered just how much she was worth to The Dwarf King. "Thank you, for helping me." Philicia said respectfully. "Rest now ,I will bring you something for your stomach and some broth ". The she elf left her alone . Philicia fell back on the soft pillows her eye's taking in the room she was in. It had no windows just stone walls with everything else made of wood. All in all the room was beautifully done. Intricate designs of carvings in the wood were placed sparingly about the small space. Tauriel returned and after Philicia drank the concotion for her stomach slowly sipping the broth. Drousiness was setting in and before she succomed to it's effect she asked Tauriel if she would let her friends know that she was ok. Especially Thorin. "He's probably beside himself with worry." Philicia said groggily. "I will let them know you are safe." Philicia closed her eye's and sleep came quickly.

Tauriel captain of the guard made her way down to the cells where the dwarves were. She stopped in front of The Dwarf Kings cell. He was sitting with his back against the wall in a deep sleep. "Thorin Oakenshield." Tauriel called to him. Thorin woke with a jerk and glared at the female elf. "What do you want?" He asked her rather gruffly. "I have come to inform you that your Lady is doing fine we extracted all the venom from her body. She is weak but will be recovered within a few day's."Thorin bowed his head gracefully." My thanks. "He said before closing his eye's again. Tauriel thought since she was down here she might as well see if their needs were being met. She got a lot of I'm hungry to I need the necessary to let us out of here. Balin hollered at the company. "These are no orc dungons these are the dungons of the Woodland realm. Nooine leaves here but by order of the king." Tauriel didn't necessarly agree with Thranduil holding the dwarves prisioner but she kept silent about it. She passed by the cell where the young dwarf was being held,.The one that was called Kili. Kili was sitting near the bars when he saw the beautiful elf. He was turning the stone his mother gave him over in his hand. "What do you have, in your hand?" She suddenly stopped. "A rune stone. No one but a dwarf may look upon it or they will be forever, cursed." He shoved the stone at her. Tauriel backed away with trepidation. "Or not." Kili chuckled." It just a talisman. My mother gave it to me so I would remember my promise." Kili turned the stone over again his fingers caressing the letters. "And what would that be?" Tauriel asked the near beardless dwarf. "To return to her. She thinks I am reckless." "And are you"? Tauriel asked the handsome dwarf."Nah" He answered tossing the stone in the air. He went to catch it and missed the stone passing throught the bars. Tauriel caught it and picked it up examining the writing. "Must be quite a party your having up there?" Kili asked keeping his eye's on the auburn haired elleth. "It is the feast of starlight." Woodelves love best the light of the star's." Tauriel smiled at him as he hung onher every word. "I always thought it was a cold light remote and far away," Kili's soft voice stunned her. "It is memory,pure and simple,like your promise." Tauriel gave the stone back to Kili and for the rest of the evening they talked about the fire moon he had seen over Dunland once. "I need to go."Tauriel said rising up and giving Kili a warm smile. "Tell your king I will take him to see his Lady once she is better." With that she left him alone with his thoughts. Suddenly he saw Bilbo. Bilbo went straight to Thorin "I have a plan to get you all out of here I need to do some more digging around but I think this will work." He told Thorin . So after a while all was quiet in The woodland realm the dwarves bedding down for the night. All except Thorin who sat in his cell as silent tears ran down his face. Balin's cell being next to Thorins heard him sniffle. "Thorin laddie, she will be alright." Balin reassured him but he knew deep inside Thorins heart was breaking. "I can not help but to express concern for her." Thorin quietly called back. "I never got a chance to really love her not the way I wanted to." Balin listend as Thorin vented his pain and rage. Rage at the Elven King for locking them up and rage at the injustices of life that had always befallen him." I cannot lose her Balin. I can not live without her." Thorin hung his head worry and grief taking it's toll on him. Three days went by and Philicia finally felling better was summoned to the Throne room King Thranuil wanted to speak to her. She was bathed and dressed in a gown of pastel violet and flowing to her feet the sheer fabric swishing around her ankles as she moved. "What does the king want to talk with me about?" Philicia asked the two guards escorting her."That will not be for me to know,My Lady." The elf answered her. Philicia was led up to the marble platform and left standing there as Thranduil glared at her. He looked as he did in the movie long blond hair piercing blue eyes and dressed in silver robes with rings adorning his long fingers. The Elven king finally spoke."It apppears my healers have been sucessful at drawing out the poison." He glared at her. "I am not sure how to address you properly, I mean no disrespect. I am just uncertain." Philicia tucked her left ankle behind her right one and gave Thranduil a graceful curtesy. " Your Magesty first of all I want to say thank you, for saving my life." The King stared at the stunning creature before him who showed such grace and beauty even he was taken aback. "Why are you traveling with the dwarves?" He asked changing his tone to a softer sound. "It is a very long story." She answered him. "I am patient." He said to her stepping down from the deis. "Tell me why a human girl would be of interest to Thorin Oakenshield?" He pressed on. "If I could possibly get some water and a place to sit down I will tell you everything." Thranduil reached for her hand and led her to a table in the corner . He pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. "Thank you for your kindness." She gave the elf a warm smile. There was a picher of water and fresh fruit set on the table Thranduil noticing how her eyes went to the fruit he gestured for to partake. She reached for a pear and bit into it chewing slowly before placing it down in the plate. "What do you want to know Sir. I will answer all that I can." Philicia was raised to be respectful to important people and this Elven King was very inportant. "My name is Philicia Anderson I am from Woodland Hills California." She started. "I have never hears of such place." Thranduil said to her thinking he was being deceived he stood up in anger. Philicia watched his eye's grow larger the ice blue staring at her with discontent. "No, you would not have cause it is not in your world." Thranduil's face contorted as he weighed her word's. "Do explain Lady Philicia?" He said tapping his fingers on the table. "Have you any proof of this?" Philicia flded her hands in her lap. "When the dwarves were captured one of them was carrying a black bag in it is all the proof you will need. If someone could bring it to me I will show you." Thranduil shouted some words in elvish and a guard scurried down to where the holding room was. "You asked me earlier why I am traveling with the dwarves Your Magesty?" Philicia met his eyes. "Yes,why are you?" Thranduil askedcintrigued by ther beautiful daughter of man. "I came to this world four months ago, Thorin found me face down in the mud and he took care of me. I was injured. He took me to Bag End and then I set out with them on this quest." Philicia told him all that had transpired since leaving The Shire. "We have been set upon by trolls ,acosted by goblins been through a thunder battle and , and oh my gosh I met Lord Elrond of Rivendell!" Thranduil's eyebrows raised up a little at the mention of Lord Elrond. She also told him about the wargs and how they were carried to safety on the backs of giant eagles. "It was exillerating like riding in an airplane with a seat next to the window." Thranduil looked at her funny and then her black bag was placed at the kings side on the floor."Is this the item you requested." He asked . "Yes,thank you." So Philicia pulled out her purse and her cell King got up and came to stand over her shoulder. There was a flash of light and a chiming sound as the phone powered up. "What is that device?" He asked his face shocked. "This is called a cellular phone it allowes me to talk to someone over a great distance." She showed the king how to operate the phone. "What a remarkable machine." He breathed. "If you think this is interesting wait till you see my laptop." Philicia laughed as she reached into her bag pulling out the black case that held her was in awe as she showed him photos of her world. "Incredible!" He gasped. "And see, this is where am from. This is the skyline of Los Angeles. And this is my parents, my house, and my world." Thranduil was rendered speechless as he continued to listen. "And what kind of weapons do you protect yourself with?" The king questioned her further."In my world Your Magesty we have weapons of such mass destruction they can burn someones shadow in the side of a building." Philicia showed him the Atomic Bomb and what it could do. His face went paler as photos came up of people suffering from radiation sickness and it's effects. "You see that is why you must let them go. They must reach the mountain to open the door. In my world all this is a story. Thorins quest the dragon ,even this. You all are fictional characters in a book." She was near tears as she pleaded with the Elven King. "So you have knowledge of future events?" He had finally asked the main question. "Yes." Came out in a wisper a tears leaked from her eye's. "And tell me how does Thorin Oakenshields nobel quest end?" Thranduil sat silently waiting for her answer. Philicia took a gasping breath trying to remain in control of her emotions. "He dies Your Magesty." She then told him of how Gandalf the Grey had showed up in the theatre that fateful evening and how she was brought here and the meeting with Lady Galadriel in Rivendell. "She said I was brought here to save their lives and also because of how much I love Thorin". Thranduil eyed her with curiosity. "So, does The Dwarven King return your fellings?" He asked her. "Yes,he does." Philicia met his eye's then. Eyes that held pain and suffering in them. " Have you ever loved anyone so much it hurt inside?" Thranduil immediatly thought of his wife who was tragically taken from him so long ago now. "I am sorry I did not mean to pry." Philicia spoke softly. "My wife was very dear to me I loved her very much." Thranduil quietly said altho his face showed grief beyond measure. "I am so very sorry, my heart goes out to you and Legolas. You did not deserve this." She wispered sympathy in her tone. Thranduil wondered what this beautiful young woman saw in a scruffy Dwarf King. "So why Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked. "I don't know, all I do know is I loved him in my world and I love him in this one also." Philicia rose up from her chair and just stood there her body shaking. Thranduil noticed and asked for a cloak which he placed upon her shoulders." Thank you." She said turning her teary eyes up to meet his. "Please, you must let them go or all this will be gone."Thranduil eyed her with discern. "Explain."Was all he said. "Do you remember the stories of Saron The Dark Lord in Mordor? He is not dead his spirit lives on and he controls the evil in this world." Thranduil raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "He wants to use the dragon to destroy anyone that opposes him. KIng Thranduil he will burn Middle Earth to ashes if the dwarves don't retake Erebor. They must, cause the dragon will be killed and then the dwarves will have Erebor back and then Saron can not take it from them and use it for his advantage. I understand why you did not help them you were afraid. You were afraid that the dragon would burn Mirkwood also." The Elven King nodded, a loss for word's. "But you could have at least offered them food and shelter." Thranduil was silent for a moment. 'And how does The Dwarf Die?" He asked sympathetically as Philicias eye's filled with tears again. "On Ravenhill." Philicia said gasping for breath . She went on to tell him about what would happen sixty years from now and the quest to destroy the ring of power. "Please let them go,please." Philicia reached up and placed her palm over Thranduil's heart. The Elven King stood there ramrod strait as she pleaded with him."You had a great love once and you know how it hurt to lose her don't make anyone else have to suffer that kind of pain." With that she broke, great sobs coming from deep inside. She fell to her knees at Thranduil's feet and held on to his robe. "Don't do this please or all is lost. I speak the truth you know... you know this, please let them go." The Elven King deceided at that moment that this remarkable young woman had a point and tomorrow morning he would go down to to the dungons himself and set them free. Philicia had promised him she would find a way to get the necklace that belonged to his beloved wife and she had won his trust and friendship.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 The Escape

After her conversation with the Elven King Philicia was escorted back to her room .She was given the run of the kingdom save for the restricted areas but was informed she was not to leave the shelter of the fortress, for her safety it was said. Philicia was given a different room than the one she was in this morning and she was grateful for that. A few minutes later Tauriel showed up. "Could you take me to see Thorin,Pleaseee"? She asked her eye's tearing up. "I will take you to him, come with me." Philicia followed The she elf down a winding staircase that opend up into long corridors . She could hear the voices of the dwarves talking. She encountered a few guards on the way down and they were clearly still celebrating a few of them passed out already. Tauriel stopped and spoke to a guard who promply told her that the dwarves were locked up .Where could they indeed Philicia thought to herself. Philicia was led to a cell that was set a little apart from the other ones."You have someone who wishes to see you." Tauriel unlocked the door and Thorin rushed to his feet as Philicia stood before him. "I will come to get you in a hour." Tauriel left them alone as she went to check on the other prisioners. "Are you well?" Thorin asked enfolding Philicia in his arm's. "I'm fine I was really sick when I first woke up but i'm ok now." She was just about to ask how he was when his lips came crashing down on her's. He kissed her deeply before letting go. Philicia was trembling as Thorin let his hands travel down to her shoulders coming to rest on her bottom."I missed you so much."She cried into his shoulder. "I missed you also I did not know weather you lived or not." Thorins eye's misted over. "I am so glad you are alright my heart." Philicia them told Thorin to be ready cause Bilbo was going to be here in a little while and he had found a way out." If I am not there go without me, promise me Thorin please,promise me." Reluctantly he agreed after Philicia had shown Thorin her stubborn side also .Philicia was just about to tell him to watch out for the orcs when Tauriel returned and she was led away."I love you Thorin I will love you for all eternity." Those were Philicias last words to him.

Thorin sat in his cell with one leg drawn up remembering everything Philicia had told him. After she had left The mighty Dwarf King had broken down and cried. Balin tried to offer comfort to Thorin as he did when he was a child but Thorin was to heartbroken to even listen. "Must be nearly sun is on the rise." One of the company said. "You should have taken the deal Thorin, That was our only hope." Balin said "Not our only hope." Thorin answered back. "It makes no difference now." Ori said aloud speaking for the rest of the company. "We will never reach the mountain in time. Bofur added. "Not stuck in here your not." Suddenly Bilbo appeared in front of Thorins cell. In his hand he had a large set of key's. "Bilbo!" Balin cried out as the rest of the dwarves expressed their joy at seeing the Little Hobbit. "Be quiet ,there are guards near by." He said unlocking Thorins cell. Bilbo let the rest of the dwarves out and then proceedee to put his plan into action."Not that way." Bilbo said turning them around leading them to a set of stairs that went to the cellars. As the company went by him Thorin hesitated his face gazing upward . Philicia was up there somewhere and he did not want to leave her behind however he had promised her .Thorin would not put the company in danger any longer it was imperative that they reach the mountain before Durins Day fell. His jaw clenched he reluctantly turned and followed the company down the steps deeper into the Woodland Realm. He struggled weather his decision was the correct one. They walked quickly not making a sound. "I don't believe it "Kili said. "We're in the cellars." "Your supposed to be leading us out,not further in". Bofur quietly said furious at Bilbo. In the cellars were barrels of food and wine and two elves at a table clearly drunk .Their heads were lying in the table they were both out cold and would not be waking for a while concidering the empty barrells strung about the floor." I know what i'm doing quickly now into the barrels. The dwarves started quietly squabbeling ."Are you mad ,the'll find us."Dwalin said angry at the Hobbit for his ill concieved plan. Thorin agreed with Dwalin but held his tounge. Dwalin spotted the lever and the barrels resting on a hatch."No, they won't, please you must trust me." Bilbo hissed. The dwarves stood still and Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Do as he say's." Thorin commanded. He could hear the river beneath them and just as Philicia had said the plan was the company climbed into the barrels. Thorin pulled Bilbo to the side "Our weapons and gear?" He asked quickly. "No time for that."Bilbo said taking in the red and swollen eyes of the dwarf he had concidered his King for some time now. Thorin knew Thranduil would not hurt Philicia and he also knew he was leaving his heart behind . With a last look Thorin climbed into the barrel " "What do we do now ?" Bofur asked. "Hold your breath." Bilbo said as he pulled the lever. The hatch tilted and the barrels rolled down into the water with a spash . They were in the river that ran underneath the fortress. He could hear the swirling and gurgling of the water as it passed underneath their feet. As soon as they hit the water the dwarves kicked the lids off the barrels. All around them the water was sloshing and dipping as it moved swiftly taking the company with it.

Philicia was having a meal with Thranduil and Legolas when a guard burst into the room. " The dwarves, my lord they have escaped." He informed the king. Well done Bilbo, well done,Philicia thought to herself. "What a pity and I was going to let them go.I was going to let Oakenshield stew a little bit longer. Sound the horn close the watergate. " Thranduil commanded his voice echoing off the stone walls. "No please."Philicia touched him on the arm. "Please let them go. I will get the necklace for you I will find a way please, don't do this." She openly wept in front of the Elven King falling at his feet. "I love him so much please, please. " She begged . Thranduil felling sorry for Philicia placed his arms underneath her and lifted her to stand in front of him . She was staring at his fair face shocked at his display of kindness. "I know you loved your wife very much and miss her greatly. For a minute remember that love you had for her and try to understand how I feel for Thorin." She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she felt a great pain that shook her to the core."I know you are not as cold hearted as some think you are. You have suffered a tremindeous loss also. Please don't let others feel that kind of pain." Philicia left Thranduil stunned and speechless as she reached up to him placing her small hand palm flat over his heart." You don't deserve to suffer anymore, you have paid the greatest cost. and I understand how you feel ,please understand how I hurt inside right now." With that she removed her hand but still The Elven King just stood there in shock. "The Dwarven King Is indeed lucky to have found a woman such as you." Thranduil took her hands in his and told her that Legolas would be escort to her come tomorrow morning to take her to Laketown. She was led back to her room offered a bath and traveling clothes were brought to her for tomorrows journey.

The sound of the Elvish horn sounded again in the distance. The dwarves has been set upon by an orc pac and just when he had prepared himself to be recaptured there was a snarl above him. "Orcs!" Thorin hollered."We're under attack!" Dori hearing Thorin's warning relayed the message to the others. The dwarves readied themselvesfor a fight. The gate was still shut as the orcs decended on then quickly. Thorin was stuck under the stone bridge of the watergate as he watched his company steal weapons from the orcs slashing and stabbing removing limbs and heads as they fought ferioushly. Bilbo jabbed Sting upward an sent a orc into the water that Nori had trying to fight off. "Suddenly Fili cried out."Kili!" His eyes were trained on the bridge above their heads. At Fili's terrified cry Thorin turned around, dread setteling in his gut at his nephew's cry. "Kili." He breathed gently. Another horn sounded and the gate swung open taking the dwarves away down the rapidly moving current. Thorin looking back saw Kili on the stone gateway an arrow protruding from his outer thigh. Thorin then realized his brave younger nephew had put his life in danger as it was he that had opend the gate . Fili was passing his brother as he did he reached for Kili's foot and hauled him into the empty barrel he was grasping onto. Kili slipped in as he did the arrow broke off leaving the head still jammed in his leg. The next few minutes were a fight for survival .Thorin had picked up a sword from a dead orc and began slicing and hacking at the orc's. Bombar had jumped into the ground rolling in his barrel taking as many orcs out as he could . His hands and legs burst through the wood abnd he was slicing and hacking at the orcs as he jumped into the water again.. Suddenly Legolas and a handful of elves showed up their bows shooting arrows into the orcs leaving them dead. Legolas jumped over the dwarves heads with his feet swiftly making his way to the other side. Thorin amoung the chaos and fighting had seen a glimpse of the white warg in the trees he knew Azog had caught to them at last. The dwarves were drug along the quickly moving current. "We must keep moving!" Thorin hollered as everyone was feeling the strain in their muscles. Kili was pale and greenish looking. Bomfur was hurling over the side of the barrel and everyone else was voicing numerous complaints. The only one that was quiet was Thorin his thoughts on what he had left behind. They drug the barrels to the side of the river and after falling out and clasping handfulls of ground they rested for a minute as Thorin plotted Their next course of action. "Common we must get moving." Thorin roused the company all sprattled out on the ground. "Kili's wounded his leg needs binding." Fili shouted at his uncle. "That orc pack is not too far behind we can not stay here Fili." Thorin took in the sight of his younger nephew as he winced in pain. Bofur suddenly knelt next to Kili offering to help the young Durin Prince."It's nothing" Kili snapped at him. "We are so close to the mountain now." Dwalin said his stare catching Thorins. "Yes but a lake lies between us and the mountain with no way across." Balin added. "We could go around it." Bilbo said pointing to the path as he looked at Thorin and Dwalin."The orcs will run us down as surly as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves ." Dwalin said. Thorin looked at Fili. "Bind his leg ,you have two minutes. The king said rather gruffly. Ori was sitting on the rocks dumping the water from his boots when a shadow fell over the company. Dwalin turned around a large branch in his hands. Suddenly the man fired an arrow it hitting the branch square in the middle. Kili reached for a stone and was going to throw it at the man but he fired another arrow knocking the rock from Kili's hand. "Do that again and your dead." Bard said his bow at the ready. Balin raised his hands in the air as he approached the man. " Excuse me, A but your from Laketown if i'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be for hire by any ,would it?" Balin asked. Bard lowered his bow as his sharp eyes scanned the dwarves before him. He stepped onto the barge and began loading the empty barrels ."What's makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked. Balin approached the stranger cautiously." Those boots have seen better day's." Balin said. Bard continued to load the empty barrels onto the barge."As has the boat. no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many dear ones?" Balin smiled at the man."A boy and two girls"He answered."And your wife I imagine she's a beauty" Balin continued. "Aye, she was". The man answered a hint of sadness in his voice. "Thorin thought of Philicia back in Mirkwook his heart ached knowing he had to leave her behind."I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "Oh come on, enough with the niceties already." Dwalin interrupted."What's your hurry?" Bard questioned Dwalin. "What's it to you?" Dwalin shot back. "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in the land's?" The man asked."We are simple merahants from The Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in The Iron Hills" Balin not being able to tell the man the truth had used his quick wit to make up a believeable story. "Simple merchant's you say." Suddenly Thorin spoke up."We'll need food, supplies,weapons. Can you help us?" He asked with desperation. Bard took in the dent's and scrapes on the barrels then turned back to Thorin. "I know where these barrels came from." "What of it?"Thorin huffed. "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with The Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard said tossing the rope to Balin. "Offer him something more." Thorin mouthed to Balin silently. "I'll wager there are way's to enter that town unseen." Good one Balin,Thorin thought to himself. "Aye, but for that you will need a smuggler." Bard hinted. "For which we will pay, double." Balin offered. The man looked at the dwarves and the Hobbit assessing the risk. He motioned for the company to step onto the barge.

Legolas and Tauriel watched as the barrels were swept down the river they both knew that the dwarves were now out of their has captured an orc and was ready to send it to it's maker when The elven prince stopped her."No , we keep this one alive" Legolas said and they bound and drug the orc back to the kingdom. Philicia was standing in a corner between two guards when Legolas and Tauriel forced the orc kicking and spitting into the throne room for questioning by the king. The orc was struggeling and fighting them the whole way. Legolas had held his dagger at the orcs throat so it wouldn't move. He then questioned the creature."You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves, why?" Legolas demanded an pressed the knife deeper into the orcs throat as he interrogated the creature. "Not thirteen anymore." The orc hissed. Catching Tauriels eyes with his black stare."The young one, the black haired archer. We stuck him with a morgal shaft." The orc hissed greatly satisfied that he could inflict fear onto the she elf. "The poisons in his blood he'll be choking on it soon enough." Tauriel showed no emotion as she dove for the orc."You like killing things, you like death,then let me give it to you."Tauriel lunged for the orc but Thranduil stopped her. "Tell us what we want to know and I will set you free." The king spoke restraining his anger as Philicia listend quietly. Legolas who still had the knife at the creatures throat hissed through his teeth. "I do not care about one dead dwarf."Thranduil breathed. "You had orders to kill them,why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you"? Legolas pressed the knife harder as the orc squirmed in his strong grasp."The dwarf runt will never be king." Thranduil whirled around as Philicia gasped at the mention of Thorins name. "No! " She cried out. "And that human female will never rule by his side." The orc spat on the floor. "King, there is no King Under the Mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives." The orc went on to tell them about his master and he only serves the one ." You will all burn. " The orc sneered. Suddenly Thranduil sliced with a quick stroke and the orcs head rolled away and stopped in front of Philicias feet. She screamed and before the guards could catch her she fell to the floor with a ker thunk." Legolas take her to her room" The king ordered.

Philicia woke to a cool compress being applied to her brow."What happend?" She asked. "You fainted Lady Philicia." Tauriel said dabbing at her forehead. "Oh sorry, I am just a bit squemish. Tauriel I need to speak to the king it's really important." A little while later Thranduil came in to see what she wanted. "Sorry. "he spoke catching the Elven Kings eye's. "All is forgotten. Tauriel said you wished to speak with me a matter of great importance?" He sat at the edge of the bed. "Mirkwood your kingdom is in danger all Middle Earth is in danger." Thranduil whirled around to look at his kingdom from the window."The dark lord Saron intends to use the dragon to burn anyone that will oppose him. He is controlling the dragon .He wants Erebor for it's location not for it's wealth".She waited for his responce." I warned Oakenshields grandfather what his greed would bring, but he would not listen."He stared at her." I know you least youn tried". Philicia looked at her clasped hands and waited again for his reply. "We will wait and in this kingdom we will endure."He breathed. "You see thats just it the dragon will burn this kingdom to ashes I don't want to see that happen. You all have been kind to me and I am so grateful for that. Thorin will come around let me do what I was sent here to do. If the line of Durin falls then everything is done for." She let tears slip down her face as Thranduil handed her a cloth to wipe her eye's. "Thank you." She said " Tomorrow morning Legolas will take you to Laketown that is where they have gone." He informed her standing to leave. Philicia instantly threw her arms around him and embraced the Elf King in a thankful hug. With that he spun on his heel and was gone.

Again I do not own any of the Hobbit characters they belong to Tolkein I just own my OFC .


	31. Chapter 31

Well my lovelies we are almost there .The Mountainis nearly in sight. Lot's of exciting things ahead. Dont give up o them now the best is yet to come.

Disclaimer I don't own any of The Hobbit character's. They belong to Tolkein I only own my O/Cs.

In no am I a professional writer. So for th grasmmerand spelling mistakes My deepest apoligies.

Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469

Chapter 31

Bard the Bowman

The boat moved silently through the water as the dwarves anticipated their first glimps of The Lonely Mountain . Balin and Thorin were at the railing watching the ice already forming on the water. It was cold for late September and Thorin pulled his arms tighter to himself holding in what warmpth he could. His countenance was somber as his thoughts were focused on Philicia. Balin came up beside him at that moment "Aye ,tis chilly upon the lake so early in the season." Balin said making an effort to lighten Thorins unhappy mood."Thorin she will be alright Thranduil would not dare harm her and risk your wrath." Balin patted him on the shoulder encouraging him to keep his hopes up. "Should she come to any harm I will personally remove his head from his immortal body." Thorin said anger and worry in his tone. He looked around the barge at the company as his thoughts now focused on the task ahead to reclaim the mountain and slay a dragon. "Watch out!" Bofur called out. The fog on the lake was thick for the late afternoon making visability practically non existant. Thorin looked up at that moment as a large rock stuck out of the water. "What are you trying to do drown us?" Thorin spat at the bardgeman."I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would not do it here." The man replied. "Oh I have had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin huffed his stare focused on the bardgeman. "Ohh, Bard ,his name is Bard." Bilbo cut in clearly annoyed with Dwalins comment. "How do you know?" Bofur asked. "Ah I asked him." Bilbo said . "I don't care what he calls himself he rubbes me the wrong way." Dwalin snorted his temper getting shorter by the minute. "We don't have to like him,we simply have to pay him. Come on now , lads turn out your pockets." Balin said staring the company down as they all stood up and flipped their pockets inside out handing the gold and silver coins the elves had not confiscated to Balin. "There's um, just a problem, we're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin let out a sigh crossing his arms. "Come on Gloin,give us what you have." Thorin commanded.. "Don't, look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I got to show for my investment? Not but misery and grief and-" Suddenly all the dwarves stood up there mouths falling open as the mist and clouds parted and The Lonely Mountain came into view on the horizon. Thorin so bad wished Philicia was there to share that monent with him . Balin guessing his kings thoughts said , "Not to worry laddie she will be there when we open the door and she will be by your side when you take that first step into Erebor."Balin gave a soft pat on thorins shoulder . "I know however that does not make me miss her any less right now". "Bless my beard. Take all of it." Gloin said handing the bag of of coins to Balin. Bilbo coughed as the company turned to see Bard coming towards us. "We will not reach the gates till morning I suggest you all get some sleep for the night." There were grumbles within the company as they hunkered down for the night . Bard passed out what blankets and food he had stored on the bargde and they ate in silence . "You should try and eat something Thorin." Balin suggested. He had not left Thorins side since they stepped abord the boat. "I am not hungry." He gruffly replied waving the offered food away. "I could not eat if I tried I highly doubt it would stay in my stomach." Thorin wrapped the offered blanket around his shoulders knowing it was going to be a very long night. Bard returned to the tiller as he carefully manuevered the long boat through the mirky water. Thorin was lost, the pain of having to leave the woman he had grown to love more than anything behind nagged at him constantly. He hung his head as silent tears formed in his eye's. I wonder what she is doing? Does she miss me or has the Elven King already poisoned her mind against me. Thorins thoughts were all scrambled up as his eyelids drooped and he finally took some much needed sleep.

The morning sun hit everyone in the face as it shined it's ray's of warmpth upon the boat slowly moving toward the guard gates. Suddenly Bard turned around and came up to Thorin and Balin. "The money quick, give it to me!" Bard said. "We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin growled at the Bardgeman "If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards up ahead." Bard warned them. They could see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance shining in the morning sun. "Are we almost there uncle?" Kili asked as he raised his arms above his head stretching the kinks out of his back. His leg was throbbing something aweful but he witheld that from Thorin not wanting to add even more to his heavy burdon. "Get into the barrels." Bard ordered. "I have a plan but you must do exactly as I say." He added. So without any further argument the dwarves and Bilbo climbed into the barrels. Bard brought the barge up to the gate and jumped off as he began speaking to one of the guards. "What's he doing?" Bofur asked. He's talking to somebody." Bombur answered. Bard pointed to the barrels and then shook the man's hand. Ori described the scene to Thorin."What"? Thorin snapped."That villian, he's selling us out." Dwalin said. Suddenly dead fish was dumped into the barrels over the company's heads hiding them from the guard's. Bard jumped back on the boat as it slowly started moving again. The dwarves and Bilbo were openly complaining about the stench and then Bard wispered to them."Shh be quiet we are approaching the toll gate." The bardge stopped as a squeaky voice was heard." Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please. Oh ,it's you Bard." The gatekeeper said. "Morning Percy. I am cold and tired and ready for home".Bard said handing him his papers. Percy went inside to stamp them them came back out with a frown on his face. "Here we are ,all in order." Percy said holding out the papers. "Not so fast ." Alfred sneered snatching the papers from Percy's hand."Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm,only there not empty ,are they ,Bard?" Alfred tossed the papers into the wind as guards from Laketown came up beside him. The dwarves were holding their breath waiting to be discovered any moment. "If I recall correctly, your licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." Alfred picked up one of the fish and held it up to Bard exposing the eye of Bombur. The dwarf prayed to Mahal that he would not be caught. "That's none of your business "Bard said to the smirky man. "Wrong, It's the Masters business, which makes it my business". Alfred mouthed back. "Oh come on Alfred have a heart. People need to eat". Bard argued. "These fish are illegial." Alfred said tossing the fish into the water."Empty the barrels over the side ". That was it it was all over Thorin thought as he felt his barrel tip slightly. "Folk in this town are struggeling. Times are hard. Food is scarse" Bard said. "That's not my problem ." Alfred retorted. "And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back into the lake, when the rioting start's, will it be your problem then?' Bard asked. Bard and alfred stared at eachother for a minute then suddenly he raised his hand."Stop"he hollered at the guard's. They put the barrels back on the boat. 'Ever the peoples champion, eh, Bar? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now bardgeman, but it won't last." Alfred smirked. "Raise the gate" Percy hollered. The ate was raised and Bard began steering his boat through."The Master has his eye on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfred called to Bard as he passed through. 'It's a small town Alfred, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard called back paddeling the boat up to the dock. They had made it to Laketown now all they had to do is remain undiscovered.

Philicia had been awaken at dawn by a soft knock on her door. "It's open." She called. Tauriel walked in her room with a bundle of clothing in her hand. "What do you know of the dwarf called Kili"? She asked her voice breaking. "Kili is an amazing person he likes to joke around but when he gives his heart it's forever. Dwarves only love once in their lifetime and he thinks the world of you." Tauriel turned her tear streaked eye's to Philicia." Yes,I suppose so but what would a prince of the Durin line see in a lowely sylvan elf like me." She let the tears fall freely . "Tauriel Kili is an amazing dwarf and It shouldn't matter weather someone is an elf ,a dwarf a human or even a hobbit. What should matter is what your heart tells you. You know when we were in Rivendell I had a good talk with Lady Galaderial." Tauriel quickly wiped her eye's and looked at Philicia."And , what did she have to tell you?" Tauriel knew Galaderial was one of the oldest elves in all Arda and was capable of great magic. "She told me I was brought here because of the great love I have for Thorin Oakenshield. Me , a human girl and I have captured the heart of a King, A Dwarven King can you imagine that!" Tauriel said no more and then handed the clothes to Philicia. "You will need them for traveling." In the pile of clothes were a pair of breeches a long sleeved shirt and an outer tunic as well as a pair of brown boots and a thick traveling cloak. "Thank you Tauriel , I will accept the cloak however I would prefer to wear my own clothes from my bag I have several items to choose from." "Very well then I will let you get changed. be ready to leave within the hour." Philicia thanked Tauriel and then bent down and grabbed her black bag and tossed it on the bed. She chose a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tee shirt with a sweater to go with it for extra warmpth. "Dress in layers Philicia" she said aloud. After getting her shampoo and conditioner and body wash she took a quick bath braiding her hair to keep it out of her face. She applied a bit of light make up spritced herself with perfume put her diamond stud earrings in her ears and waited for the elf to return for her. It had been two days since Thorin and the dwarves had escaped and she had not seen him but once in the last three weeks. Her heart ached with longing to wrap him within her arms and pour her love out on him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Philicia pulled it open and instead of Tauriel it was Legolas. "Lady Philicia I am here to escort you to Laketown"The Elven Prince said. "I thought Tauriel was coming for me?" Philicia asked. "She has already left we will catch up to her soon tho, come we must make haste." The prince practically drug her out the door. "Can you ride a horse Lady Philicia"? Legolas asked her."I have ridden before, how hard can it be." She said as they made their way out of the wooden fortress. At the gate there were two horses saddled and ready to go. Provisions had been packed and were tied behind the saddles. A space had been left for Philicias bag and Legolas tied it behind the saddle," Please make sure that doesn't fall off . I have thing's in there you can't get here." Legolas checked the bag and pulled the tie down straps tighter for extra security and then they were off. They had been riding for about an hour when Philicia finally broke the silence." There is going to be a battle once Thorin retakes the mountain you know." Philicia mouthed eying the Elven Prince. "There will never be a King Under theMountain anymore"Legolas shot back. "Don't be so sure of that. Look I know things are not so peachy between the elves and the dwarves right now but the time will come when all must work together for the greater good." Legolas thought about her words before answering back "You speak as if you know what will happen once they awaken the dragon?" " Maybe I do . She said to him. "So you are gifted with foreknowledge." Legolas smirked at the human woman . "Something like that." Philicia said smiling at the prince. "Come we must not tarry to long Taurie is not that far ahead of us." They kicked their horses and took off at a gallop along the trail. They came to the waters edge and it was a blood bath. There was blood stained on the rocks and Legolas knew the lake was just over the next line of trees. Legolas took Philicias bag down and hoisted it upon his back. "Come Lady Philicia this way." She followed him till they came to the waters edge. There in the rocks was Tauried she turned and aimed her bow at Legolas and they exchanged a few words in. "You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own Tauriel." Legolas told her. "But I'm not on my own."She smiled at him. Legolas turned to Philicia ." I will see that you have safe passiage across the lake and then I must return to to my fathers kingdom." Legolas said a few words in elvash to Tauriel and then he went ahead to find someone to take her across the lake. "Tauriel you have to come to Laketown as soon as possible Kili has been poisoned by a morgal shaft and you must help him." Philicia pleaded with the captain of the guard. "I will come as quickly as I can let us just hope I will be in time." Tauriels voice broke."You will be." Philicia said. Just then Legolas returned. "I have found you passiage across the lake you must cover yourself with this cloak tho. I would not want any harm to befall the beloved of Thorin Oakenshield." Legolas placed the heavy cloak over her shoulders and then all three of them walked to the waters edge. There was a kindly old man with what looked like his grandson with him. "Welcome Lady My name is Larson and this is my grandson Sam. Have no worries we will see you safely to the home of your family." Philicia looked at Legolas then to Tauriel hugging them both she stepped onto the boat."We should reach Laketown by this evening if we make hast now Lady Philicia." The man told her as he pushed off. So for the next six hours Philicia watched the water. slept and made small talk with the the man and his grandson. Toward the evening the roof tops of Laketown came into view In the distance. Philicia saw The Lonely Mountain. "Erebor"she wispered her heart lurching in her insides. "Aye it once was a mighty Dwarven Kingdom till the dragon came now it is only despair and ruin." Legolas said sadly. Do you think the dwarves will ever return?" She fished around for information. "Aye ,there is Durin's prophecy but that is only a legend." He answered. "About ?" Philicia asked. "Well the prophecy is the one day the Lord Of Silver Fountain will return." Philicia wanted so bad to tell them she already knew but she kept her thoughts to herself. "They approached the guards and Larson pulled his boat up to the dock. "Evening Larson, Sam "anything to declair?" Percy asked."Aye, just a weary traveler kind sir's." He said. "And who is this person?" Just then Philicia came up to them "I am, kind sir's." She softly spoke. "And what may I ask is your business in Laketown?" I am on my way to see my family and I was thrown from my horse and ended up in Mirkwood until I was healed and then they arranged passiage across the lake with these two gentelmen" Percy and Alfred believed Philicias story and allowed them to pass.


	32. Chapter 32

This is going to be a very short chapter .giving a little background on Bard the Bowman.

Hope you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer I don't own The Hobbit characters .Those are Tolkeins I only own my o/Cs.

Bard is a desendant of Girion who wasKing of Dale before it was destroyed by Smaug.

He married young and had three children Sigrid, Bain andTilda. When he gave the dwarves passiage across the lake. Bard had no knowledge of who he was transporting. Later on Bard fought in The battle of The Five Armies and went on to become King of Dale. He shot down the dragon witha black arrow that had ben hiding in his house for a unspecified amount of time. Bards history is rooted deep with the Dwarves of Erebor in my story. Eventually he will be kin when Sigrid and Fili marry.

Thank you Durinsdaughter2469


	33. Chapter 33

Well Thorin and company are officialy getting ready to rob the armory in Laketown. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. With Durins Day fast approaching I need to get my Dwarves to the mountain and slay a dragon. Please review positive or negative let me know how I am doing? Once again thank you for following Thorin and Philicia Between Two World's. Now on with the story. Sincerely Durinsdaughter2469

Disclaimeri do not own any of the Hobbit characters. They belong to Tolkein. I only own my O/Cs.

Warning. Chapter content

Chapter 33-Laketown

Bard pulled up to a dock and started dumping the barrels over ,the dwarves and hobbit tumbling out onto the wooden planks. "Get your hands off I need no help from you!" Dwalin roared as he slipped out of the barrel. Bard wistled and tossed a few coins to the two men in the boat right in front of them. "You can tell The master I'm done for the day." Bard said as he hurried the dwarves out of sight. There were people sitting on the benches as they passed by."You didn't see them, they were never here"Bard said tossing them some of the gold coins."The fish you can have for nothing"He added. "What is this place?"Bilbo asked his eyes taking in the delapidated buildinga all around them."This Master Baggins. is the world of men." Thorin answered for him his tone filled with discust. Thorin was at the front of the group followed by Balin and Dwalin and the rest were making sure that Bilbo was able to keep up. "Follow me"Bard said . Suddenly they were set upon by Guards . The dwarves being skilled fighters that they were quickly dispatched the guards dragging them into a tent and covering the bodies with what ever they could find. Bard went to speak to a guard and after he had left in a huff Bard said. "Quickly come with me." The company turned a corner and then a boy was running to Bard "Bain", Bard said embracing the youth."Da, our house, it's being watched!" He said. Bard turned around and looked at Thorin his quick wit hatching a plan to get the dwarves inside unseen. "Bain return to the house and tell your sisters to get every piece of dry clothing they can find and lot's of blanket's ready, and some hot soup I am hungry." Bard said the last part rather loudly acting as normal as possible. "You will have to swim just follow the pipe up and someone will be there to help you inside." With that Bard left them there and walked up the steps of his house as he did every day. "Da where have you been?" Tilda asked coming to hug her father. Sigrid was behind her. "What's going on Da?" she asked. Bain said gather blanket's and clothe's and hot food." Bard made sure everything was ready when they heard a knock down below in the bathroom. "Bain , let them in."Bard said. Bain ran down the steps and Sigrid was right behind him she stopped halfway down tho. Dwalin was the first to pop his head up he lifted the rim and spit out some water. " If you tell anyone of this I swearI'll." "Da?"Sigrid called." Why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" " Will they bring us luck?"Tilda added as her eye's counted thirteen of them and a small person she had never seen before. Tilda and Sigrid passed out dry clothes and blankets for the company. Fili couldn't take his eye's of the young woman with the golden , Bard had called her. After everyone had changed and wrapped themselves in blankets Bards two daughters came around with steaming hot bowls of chicken and noodle soup. "It's not much but it will warm your insides up." "Thank you lass." Balin said graciously taking the hot soup from her hand. Thorin had refused his when Sigrid had tried to hand him some however he did accept the hot tea she offered. "Can I get anything else for you and your companions?" Sigrid asked polietly coming up to Thorin. "No, thank you ,your kindness is most appreciated. " Sigrid next went to the dwarf with the golden hair . "Do you need more soup?" She asked Fili blushing all over. "Yes Thank you." He answered turning his blue orbes on her. Sigrid went to the kitchen and filling his bowl handed him more food. "Your leader seems as if he has a lot on his mind." She quietly said to Fili. "My uncle is missing someone ,we had to leave her behind. He is very worried about her." "Oh I'm sorry." She said. Just then Tilda came up to her saying they had to get their baths and get everything ready for their guest. The late afternoon sun was just starting to make her decent over the mountain as Thorin stared out the window he had his back to everyone not wanting to show the raw emotion that was so visible on his face. Balin came up beside him. "You musn't lose hope laddie she would be here if she could." Thorin turned his face to the old dwarf and the moisture that had been held back slowly began to wet his face. Thorin wiped his eye's with his sleeve his heart feeling the hurt and distance seperating them. Thorin had deceided that if Philicia was not here by the time the mountain was reclaimed he would go to Mirkwood and strangel the Elven King himself.

The boat that was carrying Philicia across the lake docked at the center of the city and she was helped off by Larson and Sam. "Thank you so very much I will never forget your kindness." She told them as she was handed her bag. Philicia slung the heavy duffel bag over her shoulder and made her way to the town square. "Excuse me." She tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Aye dear what may I a be helpin you with?"The gruffy lady asked her. "I am looking for the house of Bard?" She softly asked. The lady pointed to the house of the bardgeman and Philicia thanked her then took off at a run hoping Thorin had already arrived. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Thorin had went to the other side of the house and was pulling back the sheer drape when there was a soft rap on the door. Sigrid walked over and opened it staring at the person covered in a heavy elvish cloak. "Is this the home of Bard? " The woman asked. "Who are you?" Sigrid asked cautiously. "Oh please tell me they have gotten here safely?" The woman asked. She suddenly pulled down the hood of her cloak Thorin at that moment turned and faced the door. "Philicia" He gasped as Sigrid stepped aside hearing the dwarf's heavy boots behind her. Thorin fell to his knees as Philicia collapsed into his arm's sob's bursting from her as tears streamed down her face. Thorin caring not who saw covered Philicias face with kisses. "Lady Philicia!" Bilbo cried out.. "You made it." The company all came and embraced her questions pouring from their mouths. "Hang on a sec and I will tell you all."Thorin helped her up and into a chair as the company and Bard's daughters surrounded her. "How did you escape?" Gloin asked. "I didn't, he, he set me free and Legolas and Tauriel escourted me a far as the lake and even had a nice man and his grandson bring me here." Sigrid handed her some hot tea and soup as Thorin changed places with Philicia sitting her on his knees his arm's wrapped around her. "The Elf King was going to let you all go but you escaped before he could give the order." There were huffs and murmers amoung the dwarves at her statement and few Khazadul curse words she knew for certain. "Why would Thranduil do that?" Thorin asked . "Well let's just say I provided him with a history lesson." Thorin smirked at that as he made a mental note to ask Philicia later about what she told The Elven King. "Master Bard May I present The Lady Philica Anderson of Wodland Hills." Thorin turned Philicia around as Bard came and gave her a quick bow. "These are my Children Bain ,Sigrid and Tilda" Bard patted his son on the back and hugged his two daughters. "Pleased to meet you." Philicia said embracing the children. They all ate more soup and then readied themselves for bed. Bain took the room with his father and the girls took Bain's room so Philicia could have their room."If you need anything just let me know?" Sigrid said getting some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. "Thank you very much." Philicia answered the girl. Philicia had noticed that Sigrid was quite taken with Fili and she had deceided to talk to her about it as soon as she could. Philicia was just getting ready to turn out the light when there was a soft knock on the door. She knew who it was before she even got up. "Thorin." She breathed out as the Dwaven King stood in the door frame."May I come in?" He asked. Philicia gave no reply just grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the room and to her arms quietly kicking the door shut. "Mahal, I have missed you so much." Thorin gasped pulling her into his arm's slowly backing her up till they fell upon the small double bed. "I wasn't sure he would ever let me go ,I thought I was going to go crazy in that place." She cried into Thorin's shoulder. No more words were needed as hungry mouths met and hands began to wander. Thorin rolled Philicia on her side drawing her close to him. "Mahal help me I am never letting you out of my sight again." He breathed taking in the scent of honeysuckle in her hair. Thorin let his finger trace the outline of her lip before cupping his calloused fingers behind her nape bring their lips together once more. Thorin brushed his tongue against her lips as she sucked it inside her mouth . A deep groan escaped his mouth as she sucked his tounge deepening the kiss."Oh gawd Thorin I missed you so so much!" Philicia said pulling away taking a breath. "And I you, I thought to never to see you again." He sighed capturing her lip's once more. Philicia wanting to feel all of Thorin against her reached down and tugged at the him of his shirt. He immediatly understood what she was asking and sat up pulling the shirt off. Her fingers traced the line of black curly hair that spread out from the middle and disappeared into his breeches. He sucked in a breath and let it out with a hiss then a soft groan." Do you know what you are doing to me, my heart?" Thorin asked as Philicia laid soft kisses over the hair covering his bare chest." Ahhh." A soft moan escaped his lip's "Mahal." Thorin groaned throwing his head back. She chose that moment to press her mouth to the hollow spot on his neck and suck the thick skin gently swirling her tounge over the wet spot her mouth had left. "Oh my love please be careful my control is not what it should be. I will come undone if you keep that up." Thorin's eyes had turned from a deep blue to almost black as she purred into his ear. His hands came under her nightgown and closed around her bare breast's. "How does that feel my love?" He asked as his thumbs flicked over her already hardening nipples."Oh Thorin this is insanity." She gasped at his touch. "Indeed", he said unlacing the strings on her gown and taking her nipple into his mouth sucking it gently. Philicia thought she was going to scream when his other hand slid it's way down her side and to her inner thigh finding the soft curls that guarded her womanhood. His palm cupped her mound and she moaned. Thorin let his finger trace the small opening then slipped it inside of her as his tongue captured hers drowning her soft moans within his kiss. He clasped her hand and brought it to his throbbing member as a moan escaped his lips. She pulled at the strings as her hand closed around him. He was thick and hard as steel. Her hand traced the vein on the underside. "Philicia ohh." His breathing hitched. She closed her hands around him as he slid another finger into her tight passiage. "Am-I- hurting -you?" He gasped between breaths. "No." She said kissing him muffling the moan as his fingers slid in and out of her untried body."Thorin,Oh." She wimpered . "Philicia, Oh Mahal help me ,don't stop ,I am so close." Thorin softly cried into her ear. She was at the edge herself Philicias quiet cries urging his fingers to move faster. Philicia shattered at the same time Thorin released. The white hot milky fluid spilling over her hand and onto the sheet's. They caught eachothers cries of extacsy in their mouths as Philicia shook with the power of her orgasm. Thorins body was trembling also after he not only shot once but four blissful times onto the hand that held him tightly. " I love you." He shuttered into her ear his body still racked with tremors. "I love you too" She said back to him and they found warmth and sated slunber within eachothers arm's.

When Thorin and Philicia woke the next morning there were already voices from downstairs. Sigrid and Tilda had already started breakfast. Philicia quickly changed the sheets on the bed dressed and made her way to the kitchen. "Morning everyone." Philicia said catching Balins knowing eye."How did everyone sleep?" She asked her eye's glancing at Kili. He was favoring his right leg and trying to keep his hand very suttely on his left thigh. Philicia took him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and quietly sat beside him. "Does it hurt bad Kili?" She asked her eyes going to the swollen leg. Kili turned to her astonished. "How did you know a-about my leg?" He asked putting a hand under his knee to move it to a more comfortable position. "Kili you must listen to me very carefully." Philicia said catching the young dwarfs eye's. "You have been pierced with a poisoned arrow and very soon the fever will start." Kili looked at her the fear written all over his face."How do you know this ?"He stumbled on his words."I know I can't tell you how but I know." Philicia sat with KIli a little longer reassuring him he would be ok then she went and helped Bards daughters clean up the dishes. Thorin was deep into a conversation with Dwalin and Balin when suddenly he looked out the window at the Lonely Mountain in the distance

The company spent the morning sewing their clothes . Philicia had even helped with the mending stressing the point that she needed somthing to do beside just sit around. Thorin was still standing at the window when Philicia came up beside him. "How did you sleep ?" She asked putting her arm's around his waist. "Better now that you were next to me. I missed the feel of you in my arm's and just knowing you were there." Suddenly Thorin turned around and motioned for Philicia to follow him. They went to the stairs and sat on the steps away from everyone. "What. what is it?" She asked catching his blue orbes as they bore into hers. "Last night you mentioned about giving Thranduil a history lesson. What did you tell him?" Thorin gently cupped her chin kissing her softly. "I told him about where I was really from and how Sauron would use the dragon to his agvantage if the dragon was not killed. I also told him that his kingdom would be nothing but ash if you all were not there to retake the mountain in time." Thorin held her close as the week's of seperation took it's toll and she cried into his shoulder. "It is alright my heart never will we be apart again." Thorin shifted Philicia around till she was sitting on the step below him. He rested his chin on the crown of her head taking in the scent that was her's and her's alone. Philicia also informed Thorin about Kili's leg and how the elf Tauriel was going to come and help him and that Kili would be ok . Thorin breathed a sigh of relief trusting in Philicias every word. They rejoined the others and Philicia started mending a rip in Thorins shirt when she noticed the color drain from his face. He was staring out the window that overlooked Laketown. She watched his facial expression go from serious to complete shock." A Dwarvish Windlance!" Thorin gasps. Philicia followed his line of sight to a tall tower with what looked like a huge bow atop the high building. "You look like you've seen a ghost? "Bilbo said coming to see what had made Thorin stare in shock. "He has." Balin replied. "The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city rallied his bowmen to fire opon the beast but dragon hide is tough, tougher that the toughest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a Windlance could pierce the dragons hide and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Thorins memory replayed that day clearly as if it had happend yesterday. Philicia seeing the hurt on his face went to him wrapping her arm's around his waist knowing Thorin needed the comfort only she could give. He grasped her hands in his anchoring himself for his next word's. "Had the aim of men been true that day ,much would would've been different." Thorin said giving Balin a half smile. Bard stood crossing his arms as he came up to Thorin. "You speak as if you were there? "He said with an accusing tone. Thorins eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the bowman. "All dwarves know the tale." He spoke quietly. "Then you should know Girion hit the dragon. He loosed a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said pride in his voice. Dwalin gave a bitter laugh as the memories of that fateful day washed over him also. "That's a fairy story lad,nothing more." Dwalin was quiet after that as he kept his eyes on his friend.

"Thorin," Philicia called softly reaching around his neck and pulling his ear to her mouth. " Don't go getting your cloak wrinkled Bard is the one that kills the Dragon." Thorin turned to her his eyes wide with surprise. "Are you certain of this?" His eyes widening in amazement. "Yes." She wispered in his ear. "We will talk when everyone is asleep alright." Thorin then turned to Bard. "You took our money." Thorin suddenly said. "Where are the weapons?" Bard looked at Thorin nodding his head he said. "Wait here." He turned and took off down to the lower levels of the house. "Where is he going?"Thorin asked Philicia."To get the weapons." She answered a look of pure dread on her face. Bard came back carrying a roll of leather covered in muck from the water. He laid it on the table and slowly unrolled it. What lay before them is not what the dwarves expected. "What is this? "Bofur asked picking up a three tipped spear the prongs nearly scraping his face."Pipe hook ,made from an old harpoon." Bard said. "And this?" Kili asked holding up something that looked like a hammer but much bigger. "A crow bill we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's 's heavy in hand ,i'll grant you, but in the defence of your life, these will serve you better than none."Bard Replied defensively. "We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes"! Gloin snapped finally lousing his patient's. "It's a joke." Bofar added tossing his crude weapon in the pile on the table. The rest of Thorins company were quick to follow. "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held under lock and key." Bard informed them . " Thorin." Balin Saidquietly." Listen to him." "No." Thorin shot back. "We will wait for night fall then we make for the armory." Thorin." Balin say's. " Why not taske what is offered and go. I have made do with less and so have you. I say we leave now." Bard was quiet as he turned the name Thorin over in his head. "Your not going anywhere." Bard said snapping. Dwalin huffed at Bards command."There are spies watching this house and every dock and warf in town. You must,wait until nightfall." Bard turned to Philicia knowing she was close to the leader hoping she woud plead with the stubborn dwarf. Bard turned to leave "Bain do not let them leave this house." Bard gave his son a stern look and took off down the stairs. "Where is he going now?" Thorin wispered to Philicia. "To find an old tapestry with a Prophecy on it." "Come with me." Thorin led Philicia to her room and shut the door. "Now what happens here, do you know?" Thorin asked Philicia sitting next to her and drawing her head into his arms. She told him about the tapestry with the prophecy of Durins folk on it and how they were going to get caught stealing the weapons. However she also told Thorin it would be a good thing cause the Master of Laketown would give them all that they needed and more. "I will trust you that you know of what you speak." Thorin said claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "Now we wait tilll dark and make for the armory." "If you don't mind Thorin I think I will just stay here and help Bards girls with cleaning up." "Very well." Thorin said holding her closer. "And don't worry I will know where to find you at. You will be taken to the Masters house." Thorin chuckled at that then they went to rejoin the others and carefully laid out the plans for breaking in the armory. Thoin headed for the door but Bain stood in his way blocking his exit."Out of my way boy." Thorin said taking his anger and frustraton out on Bards Son."Wait', you can't leave my da said to keep you all here." Bain cried out as the dwarves ignored his protest as they walked out the door. "Bain." Philicia said placing a hand on his arm to stay him."Thorin knows what he is doing I will explain everything when your dad get's back." She knew she had at least a few hours before they were caught and Philicia figured she would use that time to tell Bard the truth. So while Philicia helped Sigrid and Tilda prepare dinner Thorin and company snuck through town making their way to the city armory. They had to hide for a half an hour or so behind some shrubs while the guards passed by and a few peple drifted home from the local tavern. When the ghost was clear Thorin stepped out and took a quick look both ways ,up and to all sides .He then very quietly motioned for the company to follow him. Turning a dark corner the armory was spotted. There was a high window set on the buildings north side too small for the dwarves to get through but not for Bilbo. Thorin held his hand up everyone suddenly coming to a stop."Shhh",he said bringing a finger to his lip's. 'As soon as we have the weapons we make strait for the mountain. Go, go, go!"He said as the dwarves made a ladder from their crouching bodies. Bilbo took a running start and lept on their backs . As he reached Dwalins back he stood up sending The Hobbit up and into the little window. Once Bilbo was inside he unlocked the door. There was everything they needed, bow's and arrows. swords ,axes and shields .There was also a assortment of armor. The dwarves had Kili holding everything Thorin glanced at his nephew as Kili's face went pale." Kili?" Thorin said coming up in front of him with more swords . "I'm alright." Kili said not wanting to appear weak. Thorin tho had already been informed to keep an eye on Kili so he told him to go and they would follow shortly. Kili was just starting down the steps when his leg gave out. He slid dropping the swords as steel collided with steel making enough noise to alert the guards. They pointed the swords and spears outward bracing themselves for what was next. Suddenly they were surrounded by guards their swords biting into their throat's.

"Where are the dwarves?" Bard asked Bain as soon as he walked through the door. He was just returning from getting the old piece of parchment containing The Durin prophecy. "I couldn't stop them da. " Bain said his head down in defeat.. "Sir." Philicia polietly spoke. "Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation" Philicia offered coming up to the frustrated bowman. "Can you now Lady Philicia?" He said stomping over to her. "Could we maybe please sit it would be better." Bard and Philicia sat down at the table as Sigrid placed her dad's plate in front of him. "So what are they up to,the truth please?" Philicia bit her lip. "They are getting the weapons .That crash you heard is Kili falling down the steps." Bard s face went slack."How do you know this when you are not there to see what is happening?" He asked. "I know Bard ,I know everything that is going to happen." Bard's face went white as Philicia stood up and went over to the spices hanging from a beam in the kitchen and yanked down the black arrow."How did you know of that no one knows but me." He said astonished. "And me." Philicia replied repacing the arrow." That needs to stay up there for the time comes you will know what to do with it. I can't tell you anymore now but soon I will tell you all of it." Philicia said to Bard. Suddenly there was a comotion outside. Bard looked out the window and he saw the dwarves surrounded by the guards ." Your friends have most likely been found out." Bard said looking at Philicia. "I have to go ."Philicia thanked him and took off out the door. She came upon the scene from the movie as the dwarves were marched up to The Masters house. "What is the meaning of this ?" A plump angry man with thinning red hair said coming down the steps in his nightgown. 'Caught them stealing weapons, Sire." The head guard said. The Master clutched the railings of the porch."Ah,enemy's of the state eh." The Master spat."A desperate bunch of mercenaries,if their ever was Sire." Philicia reconized the voice of Alfred her stomach turned at the thought of the beety eyed man. Suddenly Dwalin stepped up."Hold your tounge."He snapped."You do not know to whom you speak." Dwalin stepped forward his hand on Thorins shoulder urging him forward also. Thorin felt a hand on his arm as Philicia came up beside him her face beaming."This is no common criminal,this is Thorin, Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalins angry voice ringing clearly all around the quickly gathering crowd. Thorin stepped forward as Philicia waited behind. "We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin spoke with confidence looking around at the fast accumilating crowd of people. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the north! I will see those day's return!" Suddenly Thorin whirled around. "Philicia." He said holding out his hand. "Come, I would have you by my side." The whole town watched from the streets and balconies as a very beautiful young woman with hair the color of golden fire stepped up and placed her hand in the hand of The King Under The Mountain. "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves sending wealth and riches once more from the halls of Erebor!"Thorin shouted ralling the people to his side. There were several murmers amoung the gathering crowds. They were saying has The Lord of Silver Fountains returned? "Could it be and who is that woman with him? Is that his queen? Is she a dwarf? She is beardless." The wispers continued. "Death, that is what you will bring upon us." Bard shouts as the crowd parts to let him through."OH no here we go." Philicia said rolling her eyes as she latched onto Thorins hand again."Dragon fire and ruin,if you awaken that beast it will destroy us all." Bard shouted at Thorin. Suddenly Thorin turned and faced the crowd."You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this,if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over." Thorin showed himself for the king he really was in that moment. Philicia had never been so elated as when she had heard Thorin address the crowd. "Why should we take you at your word?" The master countered. "Is there anyone here that can vouge for your character?" The Master asked. "I can." Bilbo came forward and stood before The Master of Laketown. "My name is Bilbo Baggins a respectable Hobbit of The Shire . I have been traveling with Thorin Oakenshield for some time nowand I can definatly say he will keep his promise." Bilbo said defending his friend. "Bilbo thank you for doing that "Philicia said smiling at the Hobbit. The crowd cheered as Thorin let a huge smile spread across his face. "All of you, listen to me"Bard shouted to the crowd. "Have you forgotten what happend to Dale? Have you forgotten those that died in the fire storm? And for what purpose? The blind ambitions of a mountain King. So driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire"! Bard shouted at the audience. Suddenly The Master pointed his long finger at Bard. "Now now, we must not forget, any of us,be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor ,that failed to kill the beast"! The master shouted over the crowd of laketown citizens."Thats true, Sire" Alfred started. "Arrow after arrow ,he shot,each one missing it's mark". The crowd that had accumilated on the street murmered amoung themselves agreeing with The Masters words. Bard sauntered up to Thorin "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain". Bards words cut deep but Thorin held his temper. "I have the only right". Oakenshield shot back at Bard his eyes flashing fire. Thorin walked up the steps and turned to The Master. "I speak to The Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of uor people? Thorin stared him down raising his hand in the air. "What say you?" The Dwarven King roared. "What say you!?" The Master was quiet for a second then suddenly he raised his arms to the people and the dwarves. "I say unto you, welcome ". The Master hollers. "Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain". The Master smiled as the crowd cheered. Thorin beconed for Philicia to join him. She with the grace of a queen went and stood by Thorins side. "May I present The Lady Philicia Anderson" Thorin beamed as Philicia presented him with her best smile. " Welcome to you also Lady Philicia, now let the celebrating began."

The company was given the best house in Laketown one large enough to accomidate everyone in comfort and luxury.. The guardes escorted the dwarves to the house. There were several maids running around placing clean sheets upon the beds and airing out the rooms. Three other people were carrying plates of food and barrels of wine and ale. Philicia went first with Thorin as they both glanced at the large parlor . There was a huge fireplace on one wall and two sofas on the remaining others. There was also a little table in the room witch to place drinks upon. There were end tables at the edge of the sofas with vases of flowers placed in them. On the ceiling a crystal chandelier hung with candles reflecting in the mirror that was hung from the wall over the sofa. "This is amazing!" Philicia said as her and Thorin went to explore the rest of the house. In the back was a full kitchen with a dining room off to the side and a large window overlooking the lake. A staircase went up to the next level. There was a bathroom at the front of the corridor and several bedrooms lined along the wall. Philicia counted eight doors with the one at the end of the hall being the Master Suite due to the duble door entry. Bilbo took the room at the first left followed by Ori ,Nori and Dori in the next one . Bifur and Bofur were in the one after that with Fili and Kili placed in the room next to the one that had been reserved For Thorin. On the other side of the halll came Oin and Gloin next to the bathroom then Bombur and Dwalin and Balin insisting for the room next to Thorins. "Philicia ,what is wrong?" Thorin asked as she looked around. "They."She paused. "They probably didn't realize I was with you all when this..." Philicia flicked her hands around as she looked at Thorin. "They." Suddenly it dawned on Thorin what she was getting at. "Philicia,my love, where have you been sleeping since we first met?" Thorin asked his hand cupping her chin raising her eyes to meet his. "Beside you." She softly said her purple irises boreing into his blue ones. "And I would have you no where else my heart." Thorin not caring who saw brought their lips together softly planting a kiss on hers. The company was surprised but remained silent giving them a moment. Someone brought Philicias bag and Thorin directed them to take it to their room. They were informed that seamstress and taylors would be sent in the morining to measure them for new clothes and baths had been already prepared if needed. "Oh god a hot bath,yes!" Philicia practically ran to the bedroom as a maid followed to assist her . "My Lady, I am to see that King Thorin and you have all that is required." The maid said turning to help Philicia with the dress she had borrowed from Sigrid that morning. A little while later she was soaking the soreness and grime away in the lavender scented water. Philicia scrubed her head with the bottle of shampoo saving enough for Thorin knowing he was going to want a bath also. She was just rincing her hair when she heard him moving around in the room. Philicia quickly massaged the conditioner in and then dunking her head in the hot water quickly rincing it .She got out of the tub dried herself and slipped into the only clean pair of pajamas she had left. "Thorin the water is still hot or do you want fresh?" Philicia asked him stepping into the room. "No. that will be fine he said going into the bathroom and shutting the door. " Will you rebraid my hair for me when your done?"She asked standing next to the door. " You may come in I am covered." he said. Despite the two times she had touched him Philicia still had reservations about his nakedness.. Philicia sat on the edge of the large brass tub while Thorin plaited her firey golden locks. The courtship braid was set so all could see it with the bead marking that she was the Kings Lady. There was laughter coming from downstairs as Bombur ,Ori and Bifur started celebrating right away. Dwalin and Balin were already settled in for the night as was Bilbo the rest of the company were about the house somewhere. Philicia could hear Fili in the next room telling Kili that they were not to leave the house without Thorin knowing about it. "Thorin ." Philicia opend the bathroom door." What is it?" He asked jumping up suddenly alarmed by her change in toneas he started to rise from the tub. "It's Your nephews they are trying to sneak off. " Suddenly Thorin jumped from the tub wrapping a towel around his middle. Pilicia averted her eyes as he got out. Kili was just opening the door when he gasped upon seeing his uncle standing there his hair dripping wet and a towel covering his modesty. 'And just where do you two think you are going?"Thorin glared at his sisters son's. "Uh, we were thinking about -"Thorin cut him off. "Enough!"He scooled his temper. "No one leaves this house unless with a guard or in large groups. Do I make myself clear." "Yes uncle." They both said as they went to join the others downstairs. When Thorin returned to the bedroom Philicia was playing a game on her laptop. She had blown out the candles leaving the room a colorful glow from her computer screen. "Were they up to no good?" She asked as the mattress gave with Thorins weight."Indeed they were, I do not know what I am going to do with them two. They have always been in trouble for somthing or another for as long as I can remember." Thorin let out a sigh snuggling into Philicias side to watch her play the game. "Your sister must be an amazing woman. I could never raise two children alone . She must be an awesome mom." Philicia kissed Thorins cheek. "Dis is a very strong dwarrowdam. When her husband was killed I stepped in and helped her raise them. Fili was almost four and she was still expecting Kili. It was hard. Those boys always got in some kind of mischief or another. I remember Dis would drag them by their ear's and bring them before me and tell me do something with these boy's." Thorin smiled at the memory a light flashing in his weary eye's. "And did you?" She asked . "Aye indeed I did. I would give them extra chores and harder training." He laughed as he told her of the time Fili had tried to give Kili a bath in the mud then proceeded to track it all over the halls . "Thorin what were your halls like in Erid Luin?" Philicia had always wondered, however not much was ever mentioned about his life between the dragon attack and the quest. "They were grand, it took many years of hard work to make them even liveable but most of Durins folk followed me there and we carved out a new life for 's eye's took on a solom look all the sudden."Wow!Sound's wonderful." She said. "And what did it look like? Was it as nice as Erebor?" Thorin let out a breath. " No ,nothing near that splended altho the great hall had emerald green stone floors an pillars with the sighn of Durin over the throne It was never the same tho tried my best to keep my people in as much comfort as possible . I always knew one day I would come home and Erebor would be ours again." Thorin spoke with so much longing and passion it brought tears to Philicias eye's. She dashed them away before Thorin could see but she was to late. "What is the matter azunugial?" He asked wiping her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm scared Thorin we are so close and with all that lies ahead still I'm scared as hell I wont be able to save you all." She said as she broke down. "Is that not why you left all that medical equipment with Lord Elrond. "He cradled her in his arms as she cried. "Yes I just hope I brought everything and enough of it. Thorin I am already planning how I am going to do this. The battle will come that is inevidable. We cannot stop it. Once you take the mountain it will come, I have to be ready ,I will be ready."She fell asleep her head laying on Thorins shoulder. He turned her laptop off and closed the top sitting it on the night stand beside the bed. Thorin very carefully got up and stoked the fire and then laid back down tucking Philicia into his side his arms coming around her as exaustion took him.


	34. Chapter 34

What an adventure it as been sofar. They have made it to Lake town and there will be some interesting things that happen in this chapter so. Let's keep going.

Sincerely

Durinsdaughter2469

disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit characters . Those belong toTolkein. I only own myO/Cs.

Chapter 34

The Mountain King

The next morning the house was a alive with people moving to and fro. There were Seamstresses for Philicia and a number of Tailors for the Dwarves and Bilbo. Plates of steaming hot food was also brought prepared by none other than The Masters personal chef. Philicia groaned and rolled over as Thorin's warm body brushed up against her's. He was sprattled out on his stomach his arms tucked under his head as a pillow. He had oviously favored the position no doubt from many nights on the road. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Thorin , are ye up yet." Dwalins gruff voice called from the door. Thorin rolled over and slowly blinked his eye's a few times. Sapphire blue met deep Amythest as Philicia greeted him with her warm smile. "Morning." She said bending to placed a tender kiss on his lip's. Thorin reached around her neck and pulled her mouth to his returning the kiss but it was not a mere brush of the lip's, his kiss left her breathless. He brushed his tongue against her entrance and she admitted him in. Their tongues overlapped a they touched and embraced . Thorin rolled Philicia over till she was underneath him. He was just about to raise her top when Dwalin called from the door again. "I will be there momentearly."Thorin answered him getting up and scurring off to the En Suite bath that ajoined the bedroom. "Do you miss shower's?" She asked him as he came out of the bathroom his hair dripping all over the carpet. "Aye I do?" He said drying his hair with a towel. "Me too I would give anything for one right now. You know when Erebor is yours again you will have to get the best stone cutters and plumbers to make one in The King's Chamber." She snickered at the thought. "The idea had actually crossed my mind I however have no concept of it's design." Thorin grumbled rubbing sleep from his eye's."I do I could tell them how to the basic design and then you would have a shower in your bathroom. I remember when my parents renovated their bathroom I watched as the shower and tub were installed so I have a basic idea the rest would have to be trial and error but it can be done." Philicia went on to tell him how her parents bathroom looked when it was completed. "You are a clever woman Philicia." Thorin said telling her he would be with the others.

They were talking about the meetings The Master wanted to have and being measured again for new clothes when Philicia came downstairs. "Good morning everybody."She said gracing the company with her enchanting smile. Philicia sat down next to Thorin as Bombur placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of her along with a plate full of hotcakes and sausage. "Thank you." She said turing to the routound dwarf as she lifted her fork. "Thorin you do realize what is happening here don't you?" He turned his head to her and gave her a puzzled look. "I sence a lot of ass kissing going on here." She wispered in his ear. "I have thought as much also."Thorin agreed with her. They spent the rest of the morning just relaxing and enjoying not having to run from orc's of elves for that matter. "How is Kili's leg doing?" Thorin had asked Philicia as she came from where he was sitting his leg propped up on a chair. "I don't think it is getting any better and he feels a little clammy. Oin has done all he can we however we have nothing to purge the poison with." Thorin took a look at Kili over his shoulder concern showing in his face."Tauriel will be here in time she will know what to do." Philicia rubbed little circles over Thorin's back in a soothing manner.

That afternoon was tied up with The Master of Laketown discussing what provisions ad weapons would be provided for The dwarves once they set out to take back the mountain. "We need swords, armor shields and food provisions. also boats to get us across the lake".Thorin said trying to keep a tight reign on his temper. "I will have everything you have requested by the morning of your departure. "The Master Said. After the meeting was concluded they were shown a patch of grass that they could train in keeping their skills sharp. Philicia had spent the afternoon talking with the maids and helping with the sewing of a shirt she was working on for Thorin . She chose a deep green for the color and a soft linen fabric hoping the shirt would be finished by the end of the day. Using one of his shirts for a pattern she was almost done when they came in for the evening meal. So the rest of the week continued in a like manner. Thorin Balin , Dwalin and Ori were tied up in meetings all day and training in between when they could. Every night Thorin came to bed exausted rambling on about The Master and his demands. "Would you believe they have requested one fifteenth of the treasure in payment." He snorted at the demands of the lakemen. "I know but it's worth it just to have everything else." She said coming to put her arms around him. "I do believe you are correct my heart." Thorin turned in Philicia's arms and planted a kiss on her cheek he was asleep before his head hit the pillow .Philicia played on her computer stifeling a yawn she closed the laptop and snuggled next to her Dwarf King and slept. Durins day was only a week away and they needed at least two days to reach the mountain and the spot they were to meet the wizard at.

They were there for their last day and Philicia was tired of staying at the house so she deceided to go for a short walk. A guard was set to watch her as she walked around Laketown. She stopped in for a brief visit to Sigrid and Tilda before continuing on her way. There was to be a celebration tonight for the company complete with dancing and lot's of food and the alcohol would be flowing freely for sure. Philicia turned a corner when she was grabbed from behind. She reconized the voice instantly. "Alfred unhand me this instant."She demanded. "Aye little miss where is your Dwarf King now. I have had my eye on you since you first showed your pretty face at the gate." Philicia felt queasy as his rancid breath blew in her face. "Thorin will have your head if you so much as lay a finger on me." She sneered at the vile man. Just when she began to pull away Alfred grabbed her breast squeezing them forcefully. Philicia cried out in pain as he pinched her hard. She was abruptly shoved away from him with a threat that if she told anyone, her Dwarves would never reach the mountain alive. She ran back to the house and upon reaching her room threw herself on the bed and cried till sleep overtook her. Philicia was woken by Thorins deep voice hovering over her."Are you planning to sleep all evening my love I was hoping you would be at the party tonight." Thorins soft words woke her and she rolled over and groaned. The instant she showed her face Thorin knew somthing was not right. Her eye's were puffy and red visible tear tracks still showing on her cheeks. She hurled herself in to Thorins arms and burst into tears."What is it my heart?"He asked. But no matter how he tried she would not tell him the reason for her distress. A little while later Philicia was putting on the lavender dress that had been made for her when Thorin forgot to knock and just opend the door. She was bare from the waist up the bruising around the side of her breast showing clearly. She tried to cover her breast but his sharp sight had already seen what she tried so hard to stormed into the room and very gently took her arm's away from her chest. His eye's took in the black and purple marks on her breast forming a perfect hand print. She looked up at him her eye's wide with fright. "Who did this?" He roared. Philicia shook her head as he demanded an answer from her. "I will have you tell me, please my love. Wh has dared touch you?" He pleaded speaking softly knowing that shouting would only scare her worse. After a few minutes she broke down and told him. 'I we-went f-for a wa-walk and som- someone gra- grabbed me fro behind." She stammered over her words. "Who would dare lay a hand on you? " Thorin's blue eye's bore into her's. "Alfred,h-he grab-grabbed me and then he shov-shoved me away. Philicia cried into his chest."Oh my heart I am so sorry." Thorin called for Oin and he appeared almost immediatly. "Thorin showed him Philicia's bruises and he gave Thorin a paste to rub on her to aid the healing and help with the tenderness. "Thorin he also told me that if I told anyone you would never make it to Erebor alive. Oh, I am so scared." Thorin said nothing he reached for Orcrist not even bothering to strap it to his side he stormed out the door slamming it hard behind him. Thorin was going to remove the bastards head from his wretched little body. Philicia came running down the stairs on his tail. "You have got to stop him!" She screamed." He is going to kill Alfred if he does we are done for." Philicia screamed at anyone willing to listen."Calm down lass and tell us what happend?" Balin asked."He grabbed me on my top and left me bruises".There were murmurs amoung the company as Fili stood up and motioned for Balin and Dwalin to follow him. "Please bring him back without letting him do too much damage." She cried out. With that they took off out the door.

Thorin asked around where Alfred could be found when he spotted him talking to a man near the warf. " And I said..."That was the last thing that came out of his mouth before Thorin's fist collided with his face. Alfred howled in pain as blood gushed from his nose. Thorin threw him down despite Alfred being much taller. Thorin was definatly the stronger one. Alfred didn't stand a chance against the massive body of The Mountain King. The man he was talking to ran just as soon as Thorn threw Alfred to the wooden dock. "How dare you,you wretched piece of filth. What makes you think you can lay a hand on my intended queen and not suffer the concequences." Thorin shouted at the man burying his fist in Alfreds face. By the time Fili ,Dwalin and Balin got there Thorin was pummelling Alfred so hard his face was a bloodied mess."Let me go."Thorin roared as Balin and Dwalin restrained his arms while Fili pulled him off Alfred by his waist.""Thorin no,he's not worth it!"Fili said to his irate uncle. "He hurt her ,he deserves death." Thorin shouted at Alfred who had lost conciousness by now. Suddenly four guards showed up ."What trouble are you starting now,dwarves.?" One of the guards asked. This man had caused harm to my intended he left her with bruising on her.. " Thorin couldn't tell them anymore . In the end they had followed the dwarves to the house and heard from Lady Philicia how Alfred had grabbed her and indeed did injury."He will be dealt with Master Oakenshield,and I am very sorry. "Thorin just grunted at them clearly still angry. Oin applied a salve to his hands for the swelling and then they all got ready for the party.

At around six-thirty the company started making their way to the large common hall centered in the middle of Laketown. The Master had gone all out with the Banquet preperations. Upon entering the building there were long tables set up with chairs surrounding them. There was also a smaller table set up at the front of the hall. "This reminds me of a wedding reception."Philicia leaned into Thorin so only he heard her comment." Are you ready?" He beamed at her as he raised his right hand palm up and Philiia covered his palm with hers. "Announcing Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under The Mountain Oakenshield and The lady Philicia Anderson Of Woodland Hills. There was shouts and praise for Thorin and company as they walked into the party. In like manner Fili and Kili were also announced as Princes of Durin. They were followed by Balin and Dwalin then Gloin and Oin and Bifur,Bombur and Bomfur all entered in unison And last was Ori, Dori and Nori, followed by Bilbo. The company chose a table set up toward the front where Thorin Philicia, Fili and Kili were seated as the guest of honor. After a while the food and drink was flowing .There was a variety of roasted meats ,vegetables in succulent sauces, platters laden with fresh fruit's and several choices of was also a table set up for the dessert's. Cakes ,tart's and sweets of every kind were laid out for their disposal. "Are you not hungry My heart?" Thorin asked her after noticing how she was just scooting the food around her plate instesd of eating it."Not really ,my boobs hurt."She wispered. At that admission Thorin hoped Alfred was thinking about his actions and it's concequences. After everyone had their fill the tables were moved aside and the real party started. The band began to play and the dancing commenced. Kili and Fili were spirited away by two young women and Bilbo was even drug to the dance floor reluctantly. Philicia had declined several offeres to dance she was waiting for the only person she wanted to be on that floor with to ask noticed the longing in her eye's and how she had declined all offers so he finally stood up and offered her his hand."Philicia come."He said leading her to the dance floor as the band began to play a slow song. Thorin put his arm around her waist and he held her hand as they swayed to the music there eye's focused only on eachother. "Do you remember when we were on the road to Bilbo's house and we danced and I taught you some moves from my world." Philicia hinted. "I remember after all we ended up in the dirt." Thorin laughed as he twirled Philicia around him. "Hey ,should we show these people how it's done?"She said a little mischief in her eyes. Thorin understood her meaning and he went over to the band and asked them to play a snappy number. Suddenly everyone parted the way for them as Philicia copied the moves John Travolta had done in Saturday Night Fever .Thorin raised his hand in the air his middle finger pointed upward. Philicia was in front of him as he suddenly swung her around him till she was at his side then they started moving He was twirling her around and walking backward . He then would spin Philicia around him till she was in front him their arms crossed over each other .Then quick as a flash she would be behind him again. The crowd was staring at them as they had never seen that kind of dancing before. The company just watched their jaws agape at the sight of their king laughing and twirling Philicia in the strange dance. Suddenly he grabbed Philicia by the upper leg and twirled her around her hands in the air then sat her down .They walked off the floor everybody staring at them .They both were laughing so hard by the time they sat down a cool drink was refreshing. "Uncle!" Fili said taking his seat next to Thorin."Where did you learn to dance like that?" Fili wanted to now so he could do the same style of dancing. "Ask Philicia? "He smiled at his nephew. "I am going to raid the dessert table Thorin. Do you want anything?" She asked pushing her chair back."Lemon Tarts if they have any."He replied turning to speak with The Master. "I owe you many thanks." Thorin told him as he kept one eye on Philicia. Before he knew it she was back with a plate of tart's and a fruit pie."Well I must say this has been one heck of an evening .I don't know about you all but I am exausted I think I will turn in for the night." She bid The Master goodnight and headed for the door. "Philicia?"Thorin called after her. "Wait, I will walk you." Thorin pushed his chair back as he leaned over and told Balin that he was turning in also. " Keep a close watch on Fili and Kili they are bound to try and sneak off." Thorin warned him."Aye I will Thorin. " Balin laid his hand on Thorins shoulder then The Dwarf King headed out the door with Philicia.

"Did you enjoy the party?"Thorin asked her as they made their way back to the house."I had a blast ,I havn't been to a clebration like that since I went to a wedding with my parents a few year's ago." Philicia reached for Thorins hand as they walked the rest of the way. "It makes me happy to know you had a good time." They talked about the dance and before long they arrived at the headed strait to their room and changed into her PJ"s . Not too long after that she was laying on the large bed trying to sleep . Philicia wondered what was keeping Thorin he said that he would be right up. That had been half an hour ago she was just dozing off when she heard the door open. Philicia could hear Thorin moving about the bedroom."Are you still awake?" He asked. "I'm still awake I couldn't sleep." She yawned. "Oh and why not. Is something troubling you?" Thorin asked as he came and sat down next to her. The hearth was emitting a soft glow about the room making the space warm and comforting. Outside a light rain had started to fall as the rest of the company drifted in to continue the party. The noise was kept to a low volume nobody wanting to face Thorin should they wake him."Im scared."she admitted."I'm really scared. Everything , everyday it get's closer and closer." She turned on her side reaching for Thorins hand. He climbed over her and gently brought Philicia up next to him." Do not focus on that for now try and sleep I know you need the rest . It will not be the smoothest ride to the mountain." Thorin ran his fingers through her hair in a loving gesture hoping to soothe her tension. She turned over so they were facing eachother." Do you know why I love you so much?" she kissed his lip's. "Why, do you? He asked returning her kiss. "Because you set out to do what no one else had the courage and stregnth to do." Thorin let her soft words wash over him as he held her close in his arm's.

The next morning broke bright and early a drizzle of rain was falling as Philicia groaned and rolled over. She did not sleep good despite reassurance from Thorin that everything would be alright. There was noises coming from downstairs as Bombar started making breakfast. Thorin had told the company to eat well cause after they leave Laketown food would become scarse. "Good Morning my heart "Thorin said planting a small kiss upon her lip's. He saw the look of fright in her eye's and asked her what was wrong. " I'm scared shitless." She wispered to him circling her arms around his waist."How so my love" Thorin stroked her face with the pad's of his thunb."We are getting closer and closer to the mountain and knowing what's to come. What if I can't do this what if I freeze up and don't know what to do? Oh gawd I am so scared." Thorin pulled her closer as they heard the call for breakfast. They hurried and bathed and dressed . Both reached the table as Bombur was placing breakfast on everyones could hear the commotion starting outside. The town was preparing the parade for their departure within the hour. For the past week it had been constant celebrating. Whenever they would go anywhere they were treated with the utmost kindness and praise. The people of Laketown had catered to their every need and then some. Now as the company made their way to the dock's. "Where's Bofur?" Philicia asked."Appearantly Bofur did not heed my warning last night about taking it easy with the ale. He is still lying under the table. If he is not we we leave him behind." Thorin barked ancious to be off. Philicia was following behind Thorin when The Master approached her."You know you are nothing but the Dwarf's King's whore dear Lady." He sneered as the lust shown upon his forlorn face. "What!" She gasped."Did You call me? I don't think so."And suddenly The Master found himself holding his breath as she slammed him in the chest knocking him into the water."Call me that again you pompus ass." Thorin grinned as he had watched Philicia shove the little man into the lake. He had, had enough of this town and it's parades and ass kissing. Thorin had agnoized over his decision to make Kili stay was going to devestate him but Thorin was admiant he was doing the right thing. All were assembled at the warf ready to board the two boats that would carry them across the lake and to the mountain. The Master of Laketown had given them swords and shields along with were even helmets on their head's .They had given Thorin a Royal Red cloak and new breeches and a dark blue shirt. Complete with all attire. "We have to, if we are to find the door before nightfall on Durin's Day. We can risk no more delay's." Balin infirmed the company. He and Bilbo moved to climb into the waiting Boat. The rest of The Dwarves moved to board the boat's all clothed in noble attire and and Kili are the last two ready to board next to Thorin and Philicia. Fili climbed into the boat first his eye's never leaving his brother due to his leg injury. Kili was in a great amount of pain not being able to put pressure on the leg. Fili set his bags on the floor . Kili went to board the boat when suddenly Thorin stopped him."Not you, we must travel with haste you will only slow us down." Thorin kept his emotions hidden as he crushed his nephew's dream's. Kili looked his uncle in the face shock in his young eyes."What are you talking about I'm coming with you." Kili was trying to blow the situation off. Kili thought for a moment that Thorin was giving some payback for all the jokes him and Fili had played on him during the quest."No." Thorin said quietly turning away from Kili using the excuse to hand his bag to Dwalin in the waiting boat. Fili stared at his uncle his eyes wide with shock. Thorin turned back to Kili as he stepped forward again the desperation showing on his face."I'm going to be there when the door is opend, when we first look on the hall's of our fathers, Uncle?" Kili pleaded with Thorin but he would not relent. Thorins gaze bore into Kili as he placed his hand on his shoulder."Kili stay here." Thorin moved his hand placing it on the side of Kili's head his compassion showing for all to see." Rest,join us when you are healed." Kili was shocked hoping his uncle would have changed his mind but The Dwarven King was not swayed. His nephew felt betrayed as Thorin move to board the boat. Thorin gave Kili's shoulder a soft squeeze as he stepped aboard. Kili turned away and sat down on a upside down box his breathing becoming difficult."I'll stay with the lad.,My duty lies with the wounded."Oin climbed out of the boat Fili hot on his tail. Oin went over to Kili and began checking his leg as Fili stood before his uncle anger on his face. Fili looked over at his brother dreading the seperation this would cause."Uncle, we grew up on tales of the you told cannot take that away from him!" Fili's eyes desperate as his brothers were. Kili yanked his chin from Oin's grasp hearing all his brother had said. "Fili"Kili pleades with his brother"Let it go, I will be fine." Fili raised his voice at Thorin in anger saying."I will carry him if I must!" Fili shouted ignoring his brother who was paeling by the minute."One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf,not even my own kin." Thorin tried to reason with Fili but he would not hear would not want his uncle thinking him weak so he stepped off the boat reaching for his bag as he did 's glance went to his brother again .Oin was still checking Kili over but Kili pushed his hand's away. That's when Fili thought there is no way he would leave Kili there without grabbed Fili's arm as he swept past him. "Fili,don't be a fool, you belong with the company."Thorin said to Fili in a firm voice as his stare caught his oldest nephew's."I belong with my brother." Fili firmly shot back jerking out of Thorin's hold. Fili went strait to his brother."I'll take him now." Fii told the healer. Philicia had been waiting near Thorin listening to the the scene play out before her eye's. She had been thinking back to the conversation with Bard about the evacuation of Laketown. The dragon is going to destroy the city you must get the women and children out of here before it is too late. Bard had heeded her warning and evacuation procedures were already in place. Philiia was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called."Philicia we must go." Thorin reached for her hand. "OIn make sure you get some Kingsfoil the pig's have it. Fili?" She called to the golden haired dwarf."Don't worry He will be fine Tauriel will help 'll see you all in a few day's" With that they floated down the river and out into the lake their destination The Lonely Mountain.


	35. Chapter 35

Well their finaly on their way. Things are starting to enter the final stages before The Great Battle. Ther dragon and gold sickness. Lot's of trying times ahead for Thorin and Philicia . Let's continue on.

Sincerly Durinsdaughter2469

Disclaimer I do not own any of The hobbit character's. they belong to Tolkein. I only own myO/Cs.

Chapter35

Erebor

"By my beard, is that the time?" Bofar who had been passed out under the table jerked up with a shout banging his head as he shot out from under the table. He bolted out the door just in time to see the boats leaving the canal. Thorin had warned them to not be late. The boat's were departing at seven am and who ever was not there would be left behind. The horns blasted the crowds cheered and The Master though soaking wet from his unexpected swim managed to give a glorious speech. The dwarves were full of elation as they slowly drifted down the lake ever closer to the mountain and the slumbering dragon within it. Thorin , Philicia ,Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Bilbo were in one boat. While Bifur. Bombur,Ori, Dori and Nori were in the other one. The weather that early morning was cold as a fine mist rose from off the water the boats nothing but a haze as they quietly crept over the lake. The oresmen had only agreed to take them to the waters edge fearing the dragon they would go no closer to the mountain. Philicia was sitting close to the stern and Thorin at the other end as his mind was a million miles away."Not to worry laddie they will be in good hand's. Oin knows what he is doing Kili will be up and joining us before we know it."Balin laid a comforting hand on Thorins arm as his gaze was suddenly fixed on the mountain ahead. Philicia had sensed a change in Thorin the minute they boarded the boat's that morning. She slowly got up trying not to lose her balance as she made her way over to Thorin. She looked in the water ice starting to form over the surface it would definatly hinder their progress. When she reached Thorin he was staring off into the distance. "Earth to Thorin, over." Philicia waved her hand in front of his face. His head jerked a little bit as he finally adknowledged her presence." Is all well my heart, are you felling ill?" Thorin asked turning to search her face. "I could ask you the same thing . You seem to be a million miles away." Philicia smoothed a few stray hairs out of his face as she cupped his cheek . Thorin looked deeply into her eye's the anguish of his decision to leave Kili behind weighing hard on him. ''Penny for your thought's, a nickle for a kiss." Philicia held Thorin's face between her hands as she reached up planting a quick kiss on his lip's. "A dime if you tell me that you love me." Thorin wrapped his arm's around her bringing their chilled bodies close together."Your cold." He said bending down to grab a blanket to put over her shoulders. "Thank you, are you ok Thorin?" He let out a breath and sat down placing her between his powerful leg's. "I am concerned for the rest of the company we left behind. Especially after all you have told me .You have informed me of how the dragon is going to attack Laketown .I left my two nephews back there .How am I supposed to feel?" He snapped at her. "Worried, I am too Thorin." Philicia left him alone with his thought's as she went to stand next to Balin and Dwalin."I am worried about him doesn't seem to be himself." Seh said her words touched with sadness."Aye Lassie ,don't let Thorin scare you he had a lot on his shoulder's everything ,the quest it is all pushing the weight down on him." Dwalin patted her arm then went to stand with Thorin. They ate a light breakfast consisting of sweet pastries the ladies had prepared for their journey and drank hot tea chasing away the chill in the air."Winter is almost upon us." Balin said making conversation knowing he also was concerned about Thorin's odd behavior.

So for three day's the boat's drifted on the water all sleeping where and when they could. Thorin huddled down in the bottom of the boat keeping Philicia close to him. Early afternoon on the third day the boats pulled up to a dock on the edge of the river running. "We will take you no further." The oarsman told them. Fearing an attack from the dragon the men of Laketown hurried the company off the boat's and then swiftly turned the boat's around and paddelling away quickly. "Come on we must hurry Durin's day is nearly upon us." Thorin started barking orders left and right at everyone. "Ori, Nori , get a fire going." They had deceided to camp out next to the river in a clearing surrounded by rocks that would offer some protecton within the caves should the dragon be spotted. The mood of the company was apprehensive as everyone tried to make light of the situation. Bilbo who had been shivering since they left Laketown sat near the fire his teeth chattering in the cool mountain air. Bombur had managed to cook up a delicious stew as their stomach's grumbled in anticipaton. "You are amazing." Philicia told him asking for a half bowl more. She took one over to Thorin which he polietly refused. So the rest of the evening was passed in near silence no one wanting to be too loud for the mountain being so close. "This silence is deafining." Ori blurted out . "Hey I have got a great way to pass the time."Philicia smiled as she asked Thorin to get her bag. 'Who wants to play Texas Hold Em?" Suddenly there were eleven pair's of eye's looking at her. Philicia had everyone sit in a circle around the fire as she explained the game to them passing the cards around till everyone had an equeal amount. Now the object of the game is on your turn make the highest hand possible. After further explaining the game they went a few rounds till Thorin ordered everyone to sleep for the night placing a lookout on both ends of the camp. Dwalin was on one end and Nori on the other as everyone else settled in for the night.

"Thorin lay down you are exausted." Philicia said to him as he scooted his bedroll next to her's." What would I do without you givashel." Thorin kissed her brow before setteling into the blanket's. His arm came around her waist as he pulled her against him. Philicia shuttered as she felt the warmth that engulfed her."Are you alright? You have been quiet since we laid down.'' Thorin smoothed the hair away from her face planting a kiss on her exposed neck. "I'm fine." She snapped. When in fact she was not fine at all .Philicia was shaking inside she knew what was coming the confrintation with Smaug, Thorin succoming to the madness and the imminent battle. As her thoughts churned so did her stomach ."Oh Gawd." She groaned and jumped up and ran for the cover of darkness. "Philicia", Thorin ran after her. He stopped and slowly came up behind her. She was on her knees her head bent down as she splattered her dinner over the grass. "Philicia."Thorin softly breathed as his massive arms went around her and pulled her back from the bushes."What brought this about, are you ill my love?" Thorin asked cradeling her shaking form against his. "I'm so scared Thorin." She wimpered into his front. Thorin raised her face to his and what he saw made him hurt all over. Philicia's beautiful purple eye's were big and full of what could be only described as genuine fear. "What are you afraid of, will you not tell me?" He stroked her cheek with his thumb brushing the moisture from her face." I'm scared knowing what's up there, and what lies ahead." Thorin shifted his body and stood up Philicia still cradled in his arm's he carried her back to camp. 'I'm cold. "She said as he laid her down on the soft pelt's. "I will warm you." Thorin stretched out and threw the blanket's over them as he gathered her trembling shape close to his own. "I know you are scared it might have been better that you remained in Laketown." Thorin wispered as his warm breath fanned across her bare skin. "No, I need to be here. I have told Bard all that I can to prepare him for what he needs to do. I told him to tell the people to get as far away as they can and go to the caves south of the city and stay till it is safe. I can't do any more than that. Oh and I also showed him the black arrow he had stached in his kitchen." "That must of made him curious on how you knew." Thorin felt a pang of jealousy as she talked of the bowman but quickly shucked it off knowing that she loved him and him only. Thorin held her closly as her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Taking a look around one more time he let sleep take him.

Thorin woke near dawn as the feel of the cool mountain air and the smell of the pines giving him a feeling of nostalga. He knew Philicia was still sleeping from her slow steady breathing he placed a light kiss on her forehead then rose to check the camp. Dwalin was still on watch while Nori had fell asleep against the tree. "How goes the night nadad?" Thorin asked approaching a yawning Dwalin." Quiet as a mouse my king." He answered. "Why did you not wake me?" Thorin asked his eyes scanning the sky as the sun shot her display of colors over the morning sky. "A ya looked so peaceful Thorin all snuggled up to the lass and all I a didn't want to disturb ya. Out of all us it a bein you that has taken the least amount o rest." Dwalin looked Thorin over noticing how the tirdness still shown on his face. "Very well thank you I did need the rest."Thorin admitted ."Go take some rest I will wake you in a few hours." Dwalin didn't argue but went strait to his bedroll and was out right away. Thorin next went to Nori and relieved him from watch telling him to get some sleep also. He sat there quietly watching the sunrise over The Lonely Mountain. Durin's Day at last was here, this, the one and only chance to find the hidden door. 168 years he had waited for this day .His heart yearning his anger growing at the dragon that taken everything from him that day. Thorin wondered what Erebor would have been like now . Would he have been on the throne, would he have had a queen at his side and children as his Heirs. So much loss ,so much what could of been. Thorin was drug from his thoughts as Philicia groaned and sat up. "Oh not now. "She said as her hand came up with blood upon it. "Philicia." Thorin went to her quickly. "Are you alright, Oin come Philiia is injured." Thorin shouted. "Wait a minute Thorin,please." She said her face turning scarlett. "I'm not hurt except a headache and my lower area." "What do you mean?" He asked still not sure of her meaning. "Thorin really." She said reading the panic in his eye's. "I'ts a girl thing. A smirk broke out on his face as understanding came upon him. "Now?" He asked . "Well it's not like I can do anything about it,can I Oh i'm so sure just let me run back to Laketown for some Norplant." She snapped irritated as cramps rolled inherv lower gut."Pardon?" He asked helping her up as she kept the blanket around her middle. "It's a medicine that's prevent's pregnancy and ,this." With that she ran to the river dragging the blanket behind her. Thorin laughed as he reached for her bag knowing she would need a change of clothes.

Snow had already dusted the ground as they started their trek up the mountain. Everyone had filled up on dried meats and pastries and fresh fruit compliments of the people of Laketown. The day's were growing shorter and a coldness had set in bringing with it a wind turning the air to an icy chill. The dwarves seemed oblivious to the cold while Philicia and Bilbo's teeth chattered as they made their way up over the rise. "This was once green and covered with farmland but now it is naught but ash and ruin." Balin lamented his eyes scanning the barren gight before him. They came upon a large city it's tall towers half burned and crumbled away ,i'ts buildings frozen in time. The ruined city stood on the edge of the mountain. Long bridges ran across the river running as Philicia knew with instant clarity what she was looking at. "What is this place?" Bilbo asked his face forlorn. "T'was once the city of Dale, now it is a ruin." Balin said. "It is the desolation of Smaug." The Hobbit looked as he would faint away again. "Come we must find the hidden door the day is passing"Thorin said taking off toward the mountain."Wait" Bilbo hollered. "Isn't this... the overlook." Thorin turned around and stared The Hobbit down. "Gandalf said to wait for him at the overlook. This is the overlook." Thorin started to step toward Bilbo then sudenly stopped." Do you see him?"Thorin barked. "No but.." Bilbo started to argue. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard , we move now." Thorin commanded his face hardend as he spoke." Thorin" Philicia called but he just brushed her off and hurried down the hill. Suddenly Philicia stopped. "No I can't ,I can't go down there.I I just can't." She fell to her knees buring her face in her lap and sobbed. "Thorin was beside her in an instant "What is it, tell me please my heart?" Thorin cupped her chin raising her tear streaked face to meet his concerned eye's. "Thorin." She reached for him as great sobs were torn from her mouth. The company watched quietly as their king sat and pulled Philicia onto is lap to bring his arms around her."This is where it.. happend , in my world, this is where you died." Thorin held her closer as she cried till there were no more tears left.

Wiping her nose Thorin helped her to stand and they took the long way around by passing Ravenhill. The company came to a cross road .One path led to Dale The other one to the front gates of Erebor. Thorin reached for the map unfurling it he and Balin took a look getting a pinpoint of where they were. "We need to find the hidden path. The secret passage will most likely come up into one of the main walkway's." Balin said his sharp eyes scanning the mountain. Thorin nodded his head in agreement. "Bombur, take Bifur and and Bofur and began scouting along the pathway's. Ori you go with Nori and Gloin to check the western face." Thorin had everyone searching but all reported back with no luck. "Thorin."Philicia said coming to stand in front of him. "Why don't you have Bilbo check over the north rise." Thorin looked at her a smile spreading across his handsome face. "Master Burgler!" Thorin called ''You go take a look at the north side and let me know if anything is up there." Thorin had the map clasped in his hands studing it intensly." If the map is true the hidden door should be directly above us." Thorin said his voice hopeful with excitement. So Bilbo went around to the north side kicking at rocks shuffeling dirt away till he looked up and gasped. What his eye's saw could only be what they had been searching for. He ran as fast as his leg's could go. "I found it. It's over here!" Bilbo called to the company. Everyone took off at a run as they came around the side of the mountain. Thorin looked up, a set of stairs hidden within a statue of an ancient dwarf. "This has to be it." He exhaled sharply his heart pounding into his chest. Thorin went at a sprint to Bilbo and placed his hand on the Hobbit's small shoulder. "You have keen eye's Master Baggins."

The sun was slowly making her decent as the company started up the stairs. "We have to go up there?" Philicia said eying the steep steps. "Aye we do lass." Balin called from behind her. The climb up the steps was slow going and Thorin was glancing behind him every few minutes checking the sunset. "Thorin" Philicia reached for his hand ."Don't worry we will make it" She reassured him. "Do you know exactly where the door is ,if you do I would have you tell me now." Thorin's soft voice spoke where only she could hear it. "I don't remember the exact spot all I do know is it has somthing to do with the moon." She wispered in his ear. "You can recall no more?"Thorin asked leaning to wisper in her ear. "No, sorry." She at that moment chanced to look over the side as a wave of dizziness struck her. Philicia leaned against the wall shaking. "Oh gawd I can't look." "Then don't ,come on we must catch up with the others." Thorin clasped her hand gently in his as they could see Nori going around the turn. The climb was steep and dangerous with a few of the dwarves slipping on steps crumbling away with age. After a while they came to another turn that opened up to a ledge. Thorin and Philicia followed by Bilbo were the first to breech the platform. "This must be it, the hidden door! " He said his tone full of waited for everyone to gather around and raising the key up to the sunset a smile gleaming upon his striking face pulled his future queen to his side and placing his arm around her slender waist said "For all who doubted us, rue this day." A triumphent smile spreading across his magestic company cheered as they turned and began searching for the door. Philicia as she watched the sun setting noticed Thorin becoming adgitated. He began giving orders to the dwarves. "Right then, we have a key."Dwalin said. "Which means somewhere there is a keyhole."Balin added. Thorin turned around just as the sun was setting in the western sky."The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin wispered as he stared over the horizon. Balin let a smile spread across his face as he watched his little brother feel for any cracks or abnormalaties in the stone wall. "Nori." Thorin called for the companies resident thief. Nori walked over to the wall and began tapping it with a spoon stolen from Rivendell. Thorin tuned around again as the sun was quickly setting. "Were losing the light." He said his anxiety showing. "Come on!" Suddenly Dwalin started kicking the wall." Be quiet I can't hear when your thumping the wall "Nori scolded Dwalin. "It's no use ,it's not here!" Dwalin shouted his breath coming in gasps. " Break it down!" Thorin ordered his patiences wearing thin. The dwarves began chipping away at the stone with their axes however they had no luck at all. "Come on!" Thorin shouted. "Were lousing the light"! Balin finally spoke up. "It's no good, the door is sealed it can't be opend by force. Thorin turned to Philicia "Tell us where the door is, NOW!" Thorin shouted at Philicia making her eyes tear up. "Thorin" Balin said."She wouldn't know where it is laddie. Powerful magic is on it." He added. Thorin rushed to the edge of the cliff."No." He said his voice cracking. Thorin pulled out the map again and held it up to the light."The last light, of Durin's Day, will shine upon the key hole. That is what it say's." Thorin was fighting tears the anguish heard by all. Tears by this time were streaming down Philicia's cheeks as she felt all of his pain. "What did we miss?" Thorin breathed his voice breaking. Balin was shaking his head no as Thorin came and stood before him "What did we miss?" Thorin softly said to Balin as he stood before his mentor and friend. "We've lost the light, theres no more to be done." Thorin was broken as he stared Balin in the face hoping for some kind of answer." We had but one chance , come on lads, it's over." Balin said as he followed the company around the corner. "Wait a minute" Bilbo said flinging his hands at Thorin."Where are they going?" Bilbo asked him. Philicia felt so bad for Thorin at that moment as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hiding her face in his shoulder. "You can't give up now." Bilbo shouted at the dwarves as they dissapeared down the step's. Thorin held her at arm's legnth from himself and let the key to his kingdom slip from his finger's. "Thorin." Bilbo said as Oakenshield pushed the map in The Hobbit's hand and followed his company down the step's. Bilbo stood on the ledge in complete shock at what just happend. "I will go talk to him "Philicia said. So as Bilbo stayed behind pouring over the map Philicia went to go find Thorin. She went a little way's down the steps and that was when she saw him. After Thorin had left Bilbo and Philicia on the ledge he walked a way's down and stunbling his vision blurry he fell against the wall and buried his hand's in his face and let the tears flow freely down his face. "Thorin" Philicia said coming up beside him. "Leave me be." He hissed pushing her away. "Please ,don't it will be alright." She tried to pull him into her arm's but he recoiled to her touch. "Leave me woman do you not listen when I speak?" Thorin hissed again at Philicia. So she sat next to him silently as the scenes of the Deceolation of Smaug crossed her memory. Bilbo on the meantime was up on the ledge mumbling to himself "Stand by the grey stone when the Thrush knocks ."He said holding map in his hand."Settin sun,and the last light of Durin's day, will shine."He suddenly looked up and it clicked."The last light! He said as the clouds parted revealing a beam of light shining down on the stone wall. "It's the moon, it's the last light of the moon!" Bilbo shouted over the Thrush pecked at the stone as the moonlight shown revealing a darkend spot in the wall. The Bird flapped it's wings and quickly flew away leaving Bilbo with his mouth agape. "I figured it out he thought to himself. ''The key hole!" Bilbo shouted to Philicia as she called down to Thorin. "The keyhole, I found it. Come back,come back! " He hollered down to the retreating dwarves. "Its the light of the moon,the last moon of Autum." Bilbo quickly started searching for the key Thorin had thrown down."The key ,where is it, it was just here." Suddenly his foot caught on something as the key slid close to the edge. It was just about to slip off when it was stepped upon by a heavy Dwarven Boot. The king crouched down and picked up the key to his kingdom. Now after waiting for 162 years Thorin waited for the company who had followed him half way across the world stood beside him and the woman he would make his queen. Thorin inserted the key into the hole and turned the lock. Click, and the cracks in the mountain revealed themselves. Philicia stood a ways away letting Thorin have this moment. He gave the door a good push and was met by a rush of stale air as the door swung open. They were met with nothing but darkness. "Come Philicia." Thorin grasped her hand tightly as they breached the threshold that had been sealed for the last 162 years."Erebor." Came Thorin's soft tone. "Thorin." Balin said holding back tears. Thorin put his hand on Balins shoulder as he stepped into the mountain. "I know these walls...These halls ,this stone. You remember it, Balin, Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin said a erie silence filling the air. They lit the torches that were against the wall the rest of the company slowly came into the tunnel. "I remember." Balin said his eyes misty with tears Nori pointed at the carving above the entrance. It was a dipiction of the throne of Erebor ,the Arkenstone above it with it's light shining out in all directions. Gloin looked up as he read the inscription above the door. "Herin lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May The Heart of The Mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home". "The throne of the king ". Balin said a Bilbo looked up at the carving within the stone. Philicia stood next to Thorin even then she was still a little mad at him . She felt Thorins arms go around her and she turned and smiled up at him. The emotions playing on his face displayed wonder and awe as he placed his hands on the stone once again. "What is that thing above it ",one of the dwarves asked. "The Arkenstone" Balin said. "Arkenstone, and what's that?" Bilbo asked. Thorin had been leaning against the wall his arms crossed. "That Master burgler, is why you are here." Thoin said. Everyone looked at Bilbo as his face appeared shocked. "You can do this Bilbo and as for the rest of you don't doubt he needs encouragement right now." Philicia laid a gentle hand on the little man's shoulder. All was quiet as they made camp out on the ledge for the night. The door was left open just in case the dragon left the mountain and they needed to take cover. Thorin had Gloin and Bofur on first watch as Bombur made a quick stew. They ate in near silence and everyone settled in for the night. "We will send Master Baggins in at first light". Thorin said to Balin. "Aye laddie a good night's sleep will do all of us some good." He said back. "Thorin, Gandalf said not to enter the mountain without him. Shouldn't we wait for him to get here?" Philicia reminded him. "Do you see the wizard here. Why should we wait on him he may never show." Thorin argued back sounding angry. "Well what's it matter now the doors alreadt open anyway."She shot back. "It matter's" Thorin grumbled at her . "Fine then, goodnight." She moved her bedroll over to the cliff wall next to the door and tried to sleep. Thorin and Balin talked for a few more hour's and when Thorin laid down for the night he didn't scoot his pallett next to Philicia's. Thorin was just too irritated with her at the moment. All was quiet that night.

The dawn came way to soon for the company as they were woken by the warmth shining upon them. Thorin went around checking how everyone slept and getting a report from the night watch. "Ahhh" Philicia yawned. Is it time to get up?" She asked looking around for Thorin. She had slept tossing and turning with Thorin not next to her she had known he was upset with her at something and she made a point to find out what it was.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer Anything you reconize is Tolkeins anything you don't is

mine all hobbit charcters belong to the fabulious J.R.R. Tolkein.

Chpter 36- A talk with Smaug

The stench inside the mountain was overbearing and Philicia had gagged several times as they walked further in. The tunnel had a sharp right turn and then down a dark long passage finally opening up to a huge room. "This is the great hall of King Thror, Thorin's grandfather." Balin said as his old eyes scanned the room. "There were indeeds grand feasts held here when my grandfather was King under the Mountain." Thorin added. "Come Philicia". Thorin took her to the stairs that led up to the top levels. "So are you still angry with me"? Thorin asked once they were alone."Yes I am, why did you shout at me last night Thorin ? 'I am only trying to help." She said. "I know my heart." He turned to her then and took her hands in his. "Philicia this not the open road anymore and there is indeed a dragon in here." He brought her clasped fingers to his lips and kissed them softly."Philicia I need you to follow me please my love." She let Thorin lead her up the stairs and as they climbed higher the air didn't smell so foul. "This place is incredible! "She said her eye's looking at the massive pillars of stone as they continued to climb."This is the royal corridor."Thorin said directing her to the large double doors that stood before her. "How come the dragon didn't destroy this area"? She asked looking over the rought iron railing." It is too small and to high for him to reach these levels."Thorin answered as he walked to the railing and looked out over his kingdom. Philicia saw the broken look on his face and taking The Dwarf King in her arms she reached her hand around his neck and pulled their lips together. "This is what you have always wanted, to be here."She said. "Yes it is and now that I am here I look upon the destruction and it causes me a great pain. Come Philicia." She followed Thorin as he pulled the massive double doors open and they entered a hallway. On the walls were tapastries faded and moth eaten but they still held a glimpse of the splendor that they once were. They passed several doors. "This was my brother's room. Thorin opend the door his eye's misting with tears as his insides clenched up. "This was Dis's room." He said coming to another door and this was my old chamber." And the room at the end there?" She asked her head turning to the double door's at the end of the passiage way." That is the chambers of the king and queen". he answered. "Come My love". Thorin for the first time in 171 year's opend the door to what was once his bedcroom. Upon entering the massive chamber the first thing she noticed was a sitting area with a fireplace carved out of the stone. Thorin went over and tossed a few old logs on the grating reached up to the mantel and struck the flint .The flames ignighted and the room was filled with light and warmth. He then went over and lit the lantern's that were placed about the room. Philicia just stood there in awe as she continued to gaze at the grandure of his room. There were drapes hanging on one wall and a small writing desk on the other. Next to the window were two chairs the fabric rotting away with age. The plush chairs were covered in a deep smokey grey color and covered in dust. On the walls were more tapestries dipicting the royal line of Durin."What's through here? " She asked her hand reaching for the golden knob on the door."Open It and see Philicia."She turned the knob and pushed the door open and stopped. Before her eyes was a large four poster bed covered in sapphire blue drapes. The bed was make of solid oak with Dwarven Carvings laced within the huge headboard. On the bed was a spread of the same fabric as the drapes except it was trimmed in silver. The spread looked like it was made of velvet and Philicia had no doubt it probably was. On the wall to the right was a stone fireplace with a large painting of The royal Family. "Was this you?" She asked her hand skimming over a much younger Thorin's likeness. "Aye it was and that is my sister, my mother, my father and...my brother." He said his voice breaking with the memories. "Your sister looks just like you." She sais eying the beautiful young Dwarrowdam captured in time. "And this was your father." She said turning to Thorin. "I still can't believe that this is all real .It sometimes seems like just a dream." Philicia went quiet as she noticed the serious look on Thorin's face."Philicia I have to go back down down there." Thorin said as he made for the door. "Ok I'm ready." She replied. "No my heart I need you to stay up here you will be safe I cannot risk you being hurt I would never forgive myself if something happend to you." Philicia looked at Thorin fumeing. "You can't be serious?" She said trying not to yell at him. "I am very serious it is for your safety." He shot back at her keeping a tight regin on his temper. ''For my safety, for my safety! What about you I know what is going to happen down there at least if all this is following the movies." She argued with Thorin. "I know you do however I cannot afford to be distraced with worry over you. Please Philicia?" He pleaded with her but they only ended up shouting with eachother. Thorin started to storm off and Philicia called to him. "Fine whatever I guess I can manage to make myself useful up here." She spoke to him softly. "No matter what you hear do not leave this room. There is a bathroom and I also brought you what food could be found when it is safe someone will come and get you." With that he quickly kissed her and walked away leaving her alone. She watched his back till he dissapeared down the step's. Philicia went to exploring Thorin's old suite. She found worn and dusty parchment sitting on his writing desk and a bowl of somthing that had decayed eion's ago. "This place is a mess." She said scraping the contents of the bowl in the trash.. "If I'm going to be sleeping in here it needs to be cleaned up ,and good." So she went in search of cleaning supplies. Philicia had opened several doors in the passageway and finally spotting a broom and dust pan she also found a mop, a bucket and some kind of cleaner in a bottle. "Uff" She said twisting the cap off and sniffing the content's. Just then she heard Balin coming up the stairs. "Oh there you are. he smiled at her. "I have brought you fresh water and food we had left over and your bag my dear." Balin asked where she wanted them. "Oh, just put them on the bed, Thanks. Do you know where there might be a pan so I can boil some water and is there any bleach?" Balin looked at her not knowing what she was asking for. "Aye ,I know where a pan is but that other thing I'm sorry I have no clue what you are referring too". The kind old dwarf shook his head as he went to get her a pan. "Oops Philicia." She said aloud just as soon as he shut the door." Better be careful." Balin returned with a pan filled with water and set it to boil for her."Balin?" She stopped sweeping. "How's Thorin doing? I mean is he acting strange?" He went silent a sad look crossing his face. "Aye Lassie, he is not himself." Philicia stopped what she was doing and glanced at Balin. "It's the gold sickness isn't it?" She sat on the soft bed and just stare into nothing figeting with her fingers."He will need you more than ever now lassie, please tell me no matter how bad things get that you will not abandon him." Balin exhaled quietly waiting for her answer. "Never, would I leave him , I love Thorin more than anything. Where is he now?" She asked. "Thorin is out on the ledge with the rest of the company. We are going to send Master Baggins in soon to look for The Arkenstone. Do you need anything else lassie before I go?" Balin asked her. "No I think I am good." After he left her alone she snuck out quietly and followed him. Balin went back down the same stairs her and Thorin had taken earlier. She knew that way went back up and to the north door .She didn't want to go that way Philicia didn't even want to see Thorin right now. She was so fueming mad at him right now for leaving her up there alone. Philicia had argued the point that she needed to be with them to help but in the end Thorin had practically demanded she stay put. "I need to find the treasure room." She wispered as she continued to tail Balin. Philicia walked down a long hallway and making a sharp right turn she went down a flight of stairs over a stone bridge and spotting a ledge with a stone railing she went over it and looked upon the massive room filled with gold. "It's as if something from a dream." She said making her way down to the pool of gold. Philicia stepped on the hord of treasure, precious gems, and dishes made of solid gold. She bent over and picked up a necklace of diamond and amythest twisted it in her hand and threw it back down. As she went in further she stopped and rested against one of the giant stone pillars that were intricatly placed about the room. The pillars were engraved with dwarvish rues and diagionally cut emblims within the trim. Philicia noticed that the emblems were the same as the ones cut into Thorin's chainmail shirt. "Damn I can't even escape him here." Suddenly remembering that dragons were supposed to be magical creatures she set out to find the dragon. She tossed gold coins , plates a few chalices and jewels around trying to find the dragon. Suddenly the heap of gold moved and a puff of smoke rose up in the air. Philicia held her breath knowing she at last had suceeded in waking the beast. He rose his massiave head and sniffed the air a few times. "Who dare disturb my sleep?" The dragon spoke. "Down here, I did." She hollered to the dragon. He looked just like the Smaug from the movies red and scaley with horns on both sides of his head bright yellow eye's with black irises. "Who are you, thief?" The dragon asked her. "I need your help?" Smaug laid his enormous head directly in front of her. "Tell me again ,who are you? He breathed on her his breath hot and pungent."My name is Philicia and I just wanted to talk to you." She said her voice breaking. "Talk and what else. A trinket or two of my treasure?" Philicia looked around and then back to the dragon. "I don't want any of this it means nothing to me. May I ?" She asked stooping down and picking up a few pieces of golden coins."This means nothing to me what I want is you to tell me how I can get home if I have to go." Philicia stared the dragon in the face. "And what will I get for my efforts child?" Philicia reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace her mother had given her ."This is my mom's diamond and gold necklace it is the most precious thing I own and I will gladly give it to you." She held up the chain for him to see. "And what makes you think I can send you home?'' Smaug puffed. ''Are not dragons supposed to be creatures of magic?" She said to him still holding up her necklace."I have no power to send you home child.'' Suddenly Smaug took a big sniff."You smell like dwarf."He said. "Yes I probably do I have been traveling with a group of them on my way here to find you." The dragon rose up and spread his wings. "And do you like what you see?" Smaug asked her. "I think you are magnificent, beautiful and and, the words fail me." Philicia bravely stood before the beast. "And what then, do you want none of my treasure." "Nothing now. I am sorry for waking you I will let you get back to sleep." Philicia started to leave when the dragon called her back. "I could eat you in one bite why then are you not afraid?" The dragon asked."I have no fear of dying ,I would only get to be with my parent's sooner." Her eye's misted up as she told Smaug of her mom and dad and the tragic accident that had killed them. Smaug laid his palm open to her and she crawled into it and sat down. "What a tragedy." So you desire nothing? "The dragon asked. "No what I want you can't give me. May I ask you something?" "Of course.'' Smaug answered. "Was there ever a female dragon that you found beautiful, I bet you would have really liked Saphira she is a dragon in a movie where I come from". "Oh!" Smaug said raising Philicia up to his eye level. "Yes she is as blue as the sapphires in this mess and her eye's match her scales Oh and she is very friendly and loyal but fierce when it comes to the ones she loves. '' Philicia told Smaug more of The female dragon and in the end he was enchanted with her tale. Smaug swept the gold and pulled up a necklace of emeralds and sapphires and dropped it into her hand. "For you, take it." Philicia was awestruck at the glittering jewels in her fingers .She held the necklace up and looked at it carefully. "Thank you but I cannot accept this I mean no disrespect it's just I want nothing to do, with any of this." She gestured to all the gold around her. " I need to find a way home now. Thank you for talking with me and I wish you all the happiness in the whole world." With that the dragon set her down and she thanked him again and walked up the stairs . Suddenly she turned and looked over her shoulder at the dragon. "With your permission please could I sleep in your mountain just for the night. I am very tired and and need rest" Smaug blew steam through his nose. "You may".

Making her way back to her room she had marked the passages with a sharpie to find her way back she opened the door and thought to herself I just had a conversation with a dragon and lived to tell about it. Philicia reheated the water and after sweeping all the stone floors taking the rugs out on the balcony and beating the dust out of them she proceeded to pull the canopy off the bed and shake the dust from it also. Hanging that back up was a job but well worth the effort. Philicia ate some of the food Balin had brought her earlier and poured some of the kool aid pack into her water for flavor. "What's through this door"? She said aloud. She opened the door and her breath left her. The room was the most elegant bathroom she had ever seen truly a place made for royalty. It had two sinks side by side cut out of the stone it's self there were mirrors on the wall and a large skylight in the stone ceiling cut out of the mountain top. Another door which concealed the toilet and to her surprise still worked. She took care of business then went over to the huge bathtup in the corner of the room. It was made of white marble and the water seemed to flow through it instead of sitting still. "This is amazing !"She said sticking her hand in the water. "It's warm ,really warm. Philicia was covered in dust and itching all over . She went back in the bedroom and tossed everything from her bag on the bed. Finding some clean PJ's and undies ,her toilitry items and some warm socks she went into the bathroom and stripping her clothes off she let herself sink into the hot steaming water. Philicia scrubbed the dust from her skin, shampooed and conditioned her hair and got out of the tub. Drying herself off with the deep blue towels she had found in the cabinet she braided her hair , After brushing her teeth she collapsed on Thorin's big bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Thorin sent Bilbo into the tunnel with Balin leading him down. They decended into the darkness coming to the sharp turn that led to the treasure room. As they approached the stairs. "You want me to find, a jewel". Bilbo asked his eye's staring at the deep darkness that awaited him. His eyes were wide and full of fright."A large white jewel,yes" Balin said "That' it I would imagine there are quite a few of them down there." Bilbo looked at Balinas his hands clenched into fists. He had never been so afraid knowing what awaited him down there. "There is only one Arkenstone,you will know it when you see it." Balin pointed his finger at Bilbo his expression serious. Balin continued down the steps as Bilbo followed. Without warning the white haired dwarf stopped and looked over his right shoulder." In truth lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needent go if you don't want to. There is no dishonor in turning back." "No, Balin, I promised I would do this and I must try."He said to Balin. Balin Chuckled admiration on his face."It never ceases to amaze me" Balin said smiling at Bilbo."The courage of Hobbit's. They both focused on the deep dark tunnel. "Go now,with as much luck as you can muster and if there is indeed a live dragon down there, don't awaken it". They both gave a smqall nod at eachother in understanding then Balin started back up the stairs as Bilbo continued into the darkness. He turned around to ask Balin something but the old dwarf was already turning the corner.


	37. Chapter 37

Wow I am so pleased with the way this story is developing ,lot's of adventures ahead for Thorin and Philicia. There is still a dragon to slay and gold sickness to deal with and not to forget the big battle ahead. Now on with the story.

Disclaimeri do not own any of the Hobbit characters, they belong to Tolkein. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 37

Tauriel in Laketown

After the boat's had left Bofur looked around spotting Fili and Oin he ran over to them laughing. His laughter died as he saw the young Durin prince sitting on a crate as Oin checked him over. "Help us get him to Bards house?"Fili ordered Bofur as Oin supported Kili on the other side. Suddenly Kili collapsed on the dock. "What's happening Oin?" Fili cried out worried for his brother. Fili knelt and started to wake him but Kili's eye's just rolled back in his head and blood ran from his mouth. They got Kili up and made their way to Bard's house. Getting Kili up the steps was a slow go but step by step they reached the door. Bofur pounded on it and the door jerked open. "Go away I am done with dwarves." Bard said in an angry but controlled tone. "KIli's sick." Bofur offered."He's very sick please no one will help us." Bofur pleaded with the bowman. Kili moaned as blood dripped from his leg. "Bring him in here." Bard directed them to place KIli on a table . Sigrid helped Fili make him comfortable she wanted to comfort the handsome golden haired dwarf but was not sure how. Fili watched his brother sleep as his eye's rolled around under his lid's. He would wake ever so often asking for water then wouild slip into sleep again. Kili moaned his eye's shooting open he let out a cry of pain as Sigrid peeled away the blood soaked wrappings. She had put water to boil to make some tea of feverfew and herbs to help bring down the fever. "I am sorry Fili tell mum I love her . You must take care of her make sure she reaches the mountain safely." Kili slipped back into a death like sleep" Kili, no!" Fili cried out. "Sigrid hurry please." Fili called to the blond haired beauty. Sigrid rushed to Kili's side handing the herbal tea and feverfew to Fili. KIli's hair was stuck to his side soaked in sweat. Fili got him to stay awake long enough to choke down the tea and feverfew then went back to sleep resting his again on the pillow. KIli woke to Fili weeping over him. He felt foolish but he had no regrets doing what he did at the gates when they were making their escape from The Elven Kings dungons. His sacrafice had ensured they had indeed reached the mountain. Kili's leg was in agony as Sigrid peeled away the soaked cloth . Oin spoke up at that moment. "What else do you have?" Oin asked Bard as he listed off the herbs he had." Do you have any Kingsfoil"? Oin asked as he applied a slave to Kili's young Durin Prince hollered out in pain as Oin pushed on the deep wound in his leg blood and pus leaking out and dripping onto the wooden floor a foul odor coming with it. "Aye it's a weed,we feed it to the pig's." OIn sent Bofur in search of The Kingsfoil as Fili sat by his brothers side. Bard hugged Tilda as she sat nearby tears in her eye's she sobbed into her fathers shoulder.

Sigrid her eye's followed Fili as he went and sat on the steps his heart breaking. Sigrid followed quietly. "You must be strong and believe he will pull through. This weed will hopefully help him."She took a chance and laid a comforting hand on Fili's arm."My uncle Thorin got sick from eating something bad and Philicia gave him Kingsfoil tea and it helped him get better." Fili looked at Sigrid and for the first time he noticed how beautiful her eye's were and how her hair shown like spun gold. "Kili and I have never been without one another I would not know how to go on should he succome." Fili let a few tears roll down his face and Sigrid's heart broke for the future king. "He will pull through you have to believe." Sigrid without thinking reached up and cupped Fili's bearded chin caressing it softly. She quickly jerked her hand away. Suddenly Fili clasped Sigrid around the back of her neck and gently brought their lips together. She shuttered then her arms went around Fili's neck and she kissed him back. He instantly pulled away." I apologize I should not have done that." Fili wispered his head down staring at his hands. "No it was my fault-" Suddenly Kili let out a strangled cry and Fili bolted from the steps to be at his brothers side. "Kili,Kili"he shook him gently his hand moving his head to try and wake him.

The Orcs moved silently over the rooftops of the town on the water till they picked up the scent of the Dwarves. Sigrid after her stolen moment with the Durin Prince went out on the balcony for fresh air when an orc jumped off the roof landing in front of her. Sigrid screamed as Fili and Oin went for their swords. The door was thrown open and the orcs charged the of them had Kili by the legs as he kicked and screamed to get away the orc tossing him about like a rag. Oin was fighting off the orcs with forks and knives stabbing wherever he could knocked an arrow hitting a orc in the head. Tilda and Sigrid hid under the table as the orcs were hit with arrows. A tall blond Elf appeared in the doorway and shot at the orcs till they retreated and ran. "Tauriel" Legolas called to her. She started out the door when she almost collided with Bofur. Legolas said something in elvish and just then Oin said"Were losing him!" Bofur showed the weed to Tauriel. "Altheas,Altheas." She breathed. "Kingsfoil aye" Bofur answered."What are you going to do with it?" Bofur asked as the elleth took the fragrant weed from his hand's."I'm Going to save him." Legolas tried to get Tauriel to go with him but she looked back at the young dwarf and her heart constricted. She came into the room issuing orders as Oin listend without questioning her motives. He reconized the she elf as the one that Kili had spent the evenings talking with when they were prisioners in the Mirkwood dungons. Oin brought her a bowl of steaming water and she laid the weed into it."Help me hold him down."She said." Fili grabbed Kili's arms while Sigrid and Tilda held his left leg while Oin was next to Tauriel on his right . They carried Kili over to the table and Tauriel loomed over him placing the soaked plant over his wound. He screamed as the liquid asorbed in. She started speaking in Sindarin and started to glow a soft light filling the room. Kili stopped thrashing about and stared in awe at the she elf as she smiled at him. The pain in his leg was gone as she stood next to him."Tauriel, Tauriel,you cannot be her, she is far,far away from me. She walk's in starlight." She stares at Kili as their fingers touched."Do you think she could have loved me?" Kili wispered weakly. Why had she come back ? Why did she leave her starlight and for what a dwarf . Maybe this was indeed all a dream.


	38. Chapter 38

I truly hope my awesome readers are enjoying the story so far.

Now they get to face Smaug and we all know what happens next.  
So without further ado here we go.

Disclasimer i do not own any of thre Hobbit characters those belong to Tolkein. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 38

Into the Fire

"Thorin"Bilbo called but the Dwarf King just continued to stare at the gold as if in a trance. "Thorin Bilbo hollered louder. This time Thorin turned and caught sight of Bilbo running up the steps . "Your alive"Thorin breathed.  
"Not for long,we have to go." Bilbo wheezed as he doubled over. "Did you find it? The Arkenstone" "Thorin ,the dragon is..." But he was silenced by Thorins gruff word's. "The Arkenstone" Thorin hissed the tone of his voice sending a bad felling through The Hobbit. "NO ,we need to get out of... here". Bilbo made to run but Thorin swung his blade blocking the exit."What"? He asked confused at Thorins actions. Thorin backed Bilbo up into the passiage as he pointed the sword at his middle. Bilbo turned to his right as Thorin kept the sword poised at him. He let it drop as a deep growl was heard down the corridor. Smaug had caught up to him. His red scaley snout and front claws peeking from around the corner. Without warning the rest of the company came charging in with a battle cry their weapons at the ready. They all ran down the passiage way with shouts echoing their retreat. "You will all burn." Smaug sneered his firebreath ready. They ran across the treasure hord making for the arch at the end of the hall. Bifur and Gloin slid down the rails and into lifts as they were moved slowly along toword the forges.

Thorin was the last through just as Smaug let loose a breath of fire."AAAAHaaa"He hollered as fire scorched up his back singing his hair and overcoat. "Where are Bifer and Gloin?" He barked shucking off the burning coat and falling to the floor rolling quickly to smother the flames. Philicia had told him their last night in Laketown some of the things that were going to happen . She had definatly been correct in this one,Thorin thought silently. He also remembered something about his back catching fire and when it did to stop, drop, and roll. Her advice had saved him from being burned." Come on." Thorin commmanded as the dwarves and hobbit followed him without hesitation. They transversed their way over narrow bridges down hollow passiages and under several archways. Even tho it had been over a century since Thorin had stepped foot within the mountain his memory was sharp and he could recall where everything was located. They stopped as they came to a bridge that led over the deep chasm below. The bridge would leave them with nowhere to hide should the dragon spot them. "Perhaps we've given him the slip". Dori wispered but Dwalin shook his head ."No, he's to cunning for that" Thorin's rumbled after being silent for a while. "We'll make for the western guard room, there may be a way out there." Thorin suggested. "No Thorin,it's too high up" Balin warned. "It's our only chance." Thorin informed him. Slowly and cautiously the company made their way out and into the open bridge Thorin motioning for them to follow him. Keeping there eye's on alert for the slightest noise or movement. They were almost halfway across when ting, a gold coin dropped on the stone it's impact echoing through the mountain. The company stood still barely breathing as more coins fell from above. Bilbo shook out his jacket to make sure no gld was caught within it seams. Suddenly they all looked up as they heard a quiet scratching noise. The dragon was directly above them. Smaug was making his way over the bridges and hooking his claws into the the walls as he passed over their head's the company remained unseen . At the end of the bridge they came to another set of stairs. "Come on,this way "Thorin led them to the next level he watched as everyone passed safely and waited for Balin and Bilbo who were last to make the climb. They were now in the passiageways that were unaccessible to Smaug due to their small ran past several dors and coming to one he ran past it then stopped. "Come on it's this way", and with a sharp turn to the right he instantly stopped.

Philicia had been listening quietly for most of the night. She had tried to sleep however the noises coming from far below and the fear for the company kept her awake. Now as Thorin and the company ran trying to outwit the dragon once in a while she would hear hollers and crashing sounds that would sound so loud she had to cover her ear's. Balin had reassured her that the halls were too narrow for the dragon to reach and she would be safe but she still shook with fear everytime his dreadful voice filled the hollowness of the mountain. She had stood at the bannisters for several minutes to see if she could spot them. Knowing that some how if all this was following the story they should be somewhere in the guard room or the forges by now. It was nearing sunrise she figured and walking out to the balcony that overlooked Dale she could see the stars twinkeling in the darkness. Thorin',Philicia cried out. "Please be s...safe" She said tears rolling down her face. Philicia ate a light meal of the dried fruit and beef jerky Balin had brought her earlier and tried to distract her ming by playing games on her phone. She put her I-Pod to the light rock section and waited.

Passing under a narrow archway Thorin burst into the room and his heart lurched. His mind not wanting to admit whast his eyes saw. The whole room was filled with bodies preserved in the dry air. He took in each and every one of them noticing most were women and children. One dwarven female and an infant probably no more than six month's old clutched to her chest."Then that's it then. There's no way out." Dwalin muttered. Men ,women and children all mummified from the sacking their bodies having sat for over a century now. There were children still clutched to their mothers dresses frozen in time. "The last of our kin." Balin said sadly."They must have come here hoping against hope." Balin and the dwarves bowed their heads in respect as Bilbo did the same. Thorin said a quick prayer asking for Mahal to admit them all into the Halls of Mandos and the honor they were due. When the Hobbit raised his head he could see how Thorin's eye's were glassed over as he fought the emotions swirling through him. "I am so very grateful that Philicia was not here to see this." He said his thoughts concerned for her safety."We can still make it to the mines, might last a few day's. Dwalin said his voice strained with emotion. NO" he suddenly blurted out." I will not die like this." Thorin said as he stood in the middle of his fallen kin. "Cowering,clawing for breath." He turned around slowly."We'll make for the forges" Thorin commanded. "He'll see us, sure as death."Dwalin said still staring at the bodies that littered the old guard room."Not if we split up." The king said his tone grave. "Thorin we'll never make it. Balin cautioned. "Some of us might. Those that don't will be avenged." Thorin had regained his hard as steel bravery that had earned him the loyalty of the company. "We make for the forges We'll kill the dragon there." All the dwarves stood a little stronger encouraged by the strength of their King. "If this is to end in fire,then we all burn together." Thorin said his tone thick and raspy.

To all burn together. This was the last chance to kill the dragon or die trying. Thorin informed the company of his plan as they set it in motion, Trick the dragon. Nori and Dwalin went out first over the narrow bridge that led to the forges. Their task was to bait the dragon to get him to follow while the others snuck behind him. Bombar, Dori and Ori headed out on the south bridge and Bifer and Gloin were sent out on the east corridor. "Keep the dragons eye's on you and keep him following to the forges". Balin called after them and slipped into the tunnel once again. Thorin ,Balin and Bilbo were last to put the plan in motion. Bilbo had always thought he would meet his death sitting at his armchair as a very old Hobbit. Not batteling a dragon to regain a lost kingdom that wasn't even his. Now as he leaned against the wall the dread was heavy upon him. "Bilbo?"Thorin asked stopping to stand in front of him. "Now is not the time to lose your courage". Thorin gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Come on let's go".He said as Bilbo and Balin followed . Into the fire" Bilbo added. "Into hell." Thorin breathed making sure they were both with him. They ran down the long corridor and it didn't take long for the m to be found by the dragon. "Flee, flee for your lives." Smaugs voice filled the mountain. The three skidded to an abrupt stop as Smaug showed himself coming out of the darkness like a demon from the bowls of hell itself. He coiled his long neck around the giant pillars as his claws dug into the bridged gripping them as he hauled his enormous form closer to where they were standing. Suddenly he whirled his head around as the other group came running and shouting from the south passiage. "Run for your lives. there is nowhere to hide." Smaug sneered at the dwarves as they dashed across the bridges confusing the terrible beast. "BEHIND YOU!" Smaug whipped his head around just as Dori's group came tearing across the bridge. The ploy worked as the dragon went after the others Thorins dibolical plan was was working. "Come on, hurry this way"Thorin shouted at Bilbo and Balin. Now it was Nori and Dwalin's shot at distracting the dragon so the others could get across unseen."So we get to the forges, then what?"Bilbo asked. "First we get the forges lit then we drown him in water snuffing out his fire permanatly." Thorin growled. "And how are we supposed to do that?"Bilbo asked . They came to the end of the passiage and Thorin had to think for a minute which one led to the forges. "You need to take another right at the bottom" Balin called from behind. however when they arrived at the bottom of the steps, half were missing."Damn." Thorin swore as he thought at what to do. They were ready to turn around when they heard a loud crash from above. "Balin lead them on to to The Miner's pass I will meet you there." Thorin hollered as he dissapeared from sight. Thorin had jumped onto a heavy chain and was sliding down a long tunnel the dragon in above him . Thorin still holding on to the chain trying to stay out of smaug's snapping jaws was sure he was going to be dragon food when the heavy chain jerked to a stop. "Thorin" Dwalin hollered. Thorin was standing on the dragons lip as a mining chair passed above him he reached for the edge of the passing lift just as the dragon let loose a roar. Dwalin cut the cable with his ax and Thorin came shooting up the tunnel .They both ran as the dragon persued them. In another part of Erebor Balin and Bilbo were making their way to the forges. Bilbo ran as fast as he could trying to keep up with Balin "Hurry Master Baggins ,this way! " Balin called glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Hobbit was behind him. Down into the depths of Erebor they made their way. Smaug was not far behind them his bangs and growls echoing through the mountain. Balin suddenly stopped as they came to the huge Iron gates before them. The room was stretched out in legnth and had several empty racks . "Where are we?"Bilbo asked curiously looking around. Thorin came up behind the them. "You made it I see."Thorin said.

"This is a storage room for the pike axes and hammers that we used for the mines. The workers who were once here used this room for spare tools. The mining traders offices are directly to the right of us." Thorin told Bilbo his memory awash with thoughts of being down here as a dwarfling following his grandfather. "And Miner's Pass."Thorin added ."At the end of the pasiageway it will lead us strait to the forges." They managed to make it to the end of the corridor even staying quiet as Smaug passed overhead. Thorin and Bilbo held their breath a he slithered up above. "Thorin" Balin called quietly as they emerged into a massive room with three gigantic furnaces all lined in a row blackend with use. Bilbo looked up and the ceiling had lines and empty pullys hanging there useless .The forge lines were cut into the stone floor. The forges where the dwarves had once crafted their wares was definatly an impressive sight. The rest of the company minus Gloin and Bofur showed up a few minutes later with their version of outwitting the dragon. They had burst through the enormous metal gates with shouts thst the dragon was right behind them."The dragon chased them into a mine and havn't seen them since." Dwalin quickly answewed his kings question. "It's no use".Dwalin hollered. "These furnaces are stone cold. We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Thoin suddenly had an idea. "Have we not." His eyes shined brightly as a loud growl was heard from behind the metal grating. The dragon was upon them. He was gasping as he slammed into the grating. Suddenly Thorin turned around and began shouting at the dragon. Thorin strode swiftly toward the metal gates."I did not see you so easily outwitted! "Thorin called out to Smaug. "You have grown slow,and fat. in your dotage...SLUG!" Thorin had really made Smaug mad now. The dragon climbed up and took a deep breath his belly aglow orange and red. Thorin glanced at the company."Take cover!" He breathed as everyone ducked in front of the stone pillars . They tucked their arms to their sides as the dragon let loose a firebal of angry breath. Thorin's plan had worked the forges were firing one after another then ignighted. They gave off light and soot as they burned after sitting cold for so long. Smaug slammed the gated bending the grating back as if it were parchment paper. "Bombur, get those bellow's working, go!" Thorin commanded and the heavy dwarf grabbed a thick chain and slid down the shaft. "Bilbo!"Thorin called as he placed his hand on the Hobbit's back and pointed to the steps that led to a platform."On my mark pull that lever!" Bilbo raced to the top and wiped his brow with the back of his hand .The heat from the furnaces making the room near suffocating. Bilbo looked down and he could see the dwarves running everywhere. Bombur had the chain for the bellow's, they turned the flames blue. "Balin, can you still make some flash fire?" Thorin asked as the dragon was almost upon them"Aye it will only take a giffie!" Balin said as he scurried away."You've got to be kidding ." Dwalin wispered as Smaug peeled back the grating with his claws. Balin and Ori were over at the table pouring powders into containers for the flashfire bombs as the dragon broke through sanarling and preparing to fire on them. Bilbo ran the final flight of steps positioning himself directly under the lever. Thorin had purpously kept himself where the dragon could see him.

Philicia having heard the sounds from deep in the mountain was now leaning over the bannister's . She could clearly see the soft glow coming from deep below and knew they were in the forges. "Oh ,here we go ,please don't do anything stupid you stubborn dwarf. I am still so very mad at you but if something were to happen to you I would not be able to bare it." She hung over further to get a better look as the mountain shook again. The tremors had been going on for some time now as the dragon moved within the passiages of Erebor doing who knows how much damage . Philicia held her breath as shouts could be heard from below. She heard Thorins voice holler. "NOW!"

Smaug slithered his long neck around and stopped right in front of Thorin. The dwarf stood in shock as he faced the beast. "NOW" ,Thorin hollered as Bilbo jumped hanging on the lever pulling it down. Water came pouring out of the mouth's of the stone status catching the dragon off guard. The force of the water hit him so hard he slipped and fell into a furnace. Steam filled the forges and a screeching sound could be heard from the dragon. The water had put out the fire within the dragon's chest buying them a little time. The water set in motion the mill as the pully's above began to move. The melting pots atop the furnaces sounded with a pop as the gold slowly liquified. The dradon was still as he gulped deep breaths of air. His fire was quenched for the moment however everyone was still in grave danger . Smaug was very angry. Suddenly Balin and Ori began throwing flash bomb's at his face but that only angered the dragon further. While the Dragon hissed from the flashbomb's the floor shifted again and the small doors opened at the bottom of the furnaces sending melted gold along the grooves on the floor. The lines on the floor aglow with golden light all meeting at the same direction. Where did they lead to. Bilbo wondered as his eye's followed the golden stream. The dragon stood up on his back legs and managed to get himself tangeled in the pully's above. In the carts were Gloin and Bifur moving directly above Smaug's head. Gloin slashed the iron cables with his ax and they came crashing down. The iron cables caught on his spikes and the cart's crashed into Smaug's sides as he whirled aroung only to tangle himself up more. The dragon roared in anger swinging his tail around knocking things down as he tried to free himself. He snapped at the pully's only to cause more tail slammed into a pillar causing it to come crashing down. Bilbo was almost flattend but managed to jump off a ledge and scurry away before he was squashed. Gloin and Bifur rolled from under the dragons feet as he thrashed and roared. "Lead him to the Gallery of The King's! Thorin hollered as he snatched a wheel barrel that had been perched in a corner. He ran underneath the dragons feet dodging his massive legs a they stomped and thrashed about. Thorin sent the wheel barrel floating down a river of gold with him riding on top. Bilbo crashed into the stone and fought the dizziness as he heard Thorin call from somewhere."Keep going Bilbo ,RUN!"He shouted over Smauge's massive roar of anger.. Bilbo slid down a smooth ledge and ran down the steps and came to a magestic room the ceiling almost as tall as the mountain itself .The room was lit up from the moonlight streaming into the massive chamber from the clerestory window's were giant tapestries hanging on the wall above her head and stone statues of Dwarven King's lining one wall. Bilbo knew in an instant where he was.

Thorin balanced himself in the barrel as it floated downward .The duct came to an abrubt end and he had to jump for the thick chain in front so not to be washed down into the mold below. Before the dragon came The crafter's were preparing to set his grandfather's image into solid good to be displayed at the front of The Gallery of the King's but the project was never completed the gold was left in the cauldrons and there it sat,until now.

The wall above Bilbo shatterers throwing stone cabout the room Bilbo could hear the Dragon growling and breaking through as he was forced to the floor by the weight and wind of the fallen tapestries. Bilbo hid underneath as the dragon skulked about the chamber. Bilbo dared to peek his head out from underneath. "YOU" Smaug growled. " Bilbo remained under the fabric as the dragon shook debris from his form sending small pieces of stone flying about the room."You think you can deceive me, barrel rider?" Smaug was perched against a pillar as he breathed heavily."You have come from Laketown." Smaug snarled as he spoke."Yes this is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tug trading Lake Men. Those sniveling coward'swith their longbows and Black Arrow's." Smaug hissed. There was only hatred and a burning vengance within the dragon's voice and Bilbo was suddenly really scared for the people of Laketown. After all Fili and Kili were still there along with Oin and Bofur. "Perhap's it's time I paid them a visit." The dragon hissed. He turned to leave but Bilbo hollered at him."WAIT, you cannot go to Laketown." Bilbo shot to his feet and chased after the beast. They have nothing to do with this. Smaug suddenly stopped and his long neck whirled around to bring his snout even with the Hobbit's face."You care about them,good, then you can watch them die." Bilbo felt as if the breath had been taken from him he stood there his mind unable to think of what the dragon was planning. Had they all condemmed hundred's of people to death including the rest of the company. Smaug turned against ready to complete his genoside upon the people of Laketown. The Dragon quickly stopped as a a booming voice rang out reverberating through the massive Hall of King's."HERE, YOU WITLESS WORM!" Thorin was Standing on the the giant platform next to the mold of Thror. The sound of a loud growl filled the room. Smaug coiled around coming face to face with The Dwarven King. "You!" He spoke viciously at Thorin. The serpent crawled to the scaffolding at the front of the Gallery. Thorin was standing next to the massive set of stone heavy chains wrapped aroung the likeness bound within two iron molds. "I am taking back what you stole." Thorin challenged the dragon. The dragon laughed at Thorin's word's. "You will take nothing. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the heart's of men. I am King Under The Mountain." Smaug came eye to eye with Thorin who stood there with his hand wrapped around the heavy chain to his right side. "This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands! This is dwarf gold and we will have our REVENGE!" Thorin shouted a dwarven battle cry and the chains broke around the iron casks. As they fell away a golden statue of Thorins grandfather fifty feet tall illuminated the cavernious hall. For a moment Smaug just froze mesmorized by the gold in front of him. So thats where all the gold went. Bilbo thought to himself. Smaug gave a low hum at the statue before him when the form started to lose it's shape as liquid gold was forced out through the eye'sv and the whole thing collapsed .A wall of molten metal washed over the dragon drowning him in gold. He roared and thrashed as the gold washed over him."It burn's ,It burn's." He cried out in agony as the gold molded around his body. The gold lay still as Smaug lay trapped underneath it. Suddenly he burst through the pool and flew off in a golden splendor. He spun in the air shaking the last of the hot metal from his scales as he roared. They ran after the dragon as he made for the entrance to the mountain. He had left a trail of gold splattered all over the walls and floor as he shook his way out. Bilbo went out to the rampart over the gaping hole where the dragon first entered Erebor . Thorin and the rest of the company were right behind him. "What have we done?" Bilbo breathed as the dragon set off toward Esgaroth.

"I am fire, I am death." Smaug huffed as he moved into attack formation.


	39. Chapter 39

Well my readers we are finally at the BotFA ,I hope I don't cry too much writing this part. The movie was heartbreakingto watch .Now let's follow and see how the story unfold's . We have gold sickness to face and the battle will Thorin and Philicia's love be strong enough to endure and will she be able to save them. Read and find out .

As Always I own none of Tolkein's work they are his .I only own my OFC now on with the story.

Chapter 39 Dragonslayer

"What have we done?" Bilbo slunked to the stone floor that was a once elegant terrace overlooking the main gates. "Bilbo lad!" Balin called as he came up beside him. In the distance they could see the dragon rolling and shaking the gold from himself. Gloin , Ori and Nori were next to watch as the dragon moved into attack formation ,his wings spread wide he passed over the town once. Bombur , Bomfur and Dori rushed up only to stand still their gazes focused on the horizon. Bifur and Bofur and Dwalin were last to stare at the town of men so unsuspecting of what was coming. As they all stood on the rampart a loud scream was heard from above. "Is he gone? I saw him leave." Philicia hollered down to them from atop the balcony that was Thorin's old bedchamber. She scanned everyone there and called down again. " Where's Thorin?" Philica cried out her eye's stinging a little. "Aye lass..." Thorin suddenly cut Balin off as he came charging through the gate. " I am right here my heart." Thorin looked up at her ,her torso bent over the stone bannister. "Thorin I'm scared." Her voice broke as she called down to him. "Balin lead them to the south terrace I will met you there". Thorin ran back into the mountain and to Philicia. "Where's he going?" Bilbo asked. "To get the Lady Philicia I reckon." Balin answered. Come on laddies I do believe we go this way. They treaded up a stone path cut into the mountain that led to the south tower. The climb was slow due to all the ruin from rock slides and over a century of unuse. After a while they finally reached the tower and waited for Thorin and Philicia.

Thorin ran all the way to the back staircase passing by the throne room and The Gallery of the Kings below. He stopped for a second and the treasure called to him like a beacon in the darkness. Thorin came to a stop at the famalier staircase that at one time had two guards posted at all times. Level after level he ran up the steps till he reached the large double doors that was the entrance to the royal corridor's. Thorin pushed on the large oaken doors and sprinted down the hall coming to a stop at the last door to the right. "Philicia? "He softly called as he pushed the door open. Thorin's eye's quickly looked about the room . It was spotless clean. There were no more cobwebs in the corners the writing desk had been cleared away ,the dust wiped from the oil painting of the royal family that hung over the fireplace mantle. Everything has been wiped down and the old chamber had a clean fresh scent to it. Thorin poked at the log burning in the fireplace and reminded himself to thank Balin later for looking after his lady. He pushed open the door that led to the bechamber and was nearly toppled over from the impact of Philicia throwing herself into his arm's. "OH Thorin". She cried into his shoulder "I was so scared I could hear everything from up here and then the mountain would shake like an earthquake." Thorin took her head in his hand's and kissed her lip's gently."I am so very sorry my heart for leaving you up here." Thorin wispered brushing his lips against hers again."Come we must meet up with the others .They are at the western tower." Thorin reached for her hand . "You must have kept busy while we were running from that beast all day." Thorin said as he closed the door. " Yes I did, after all I had to have something to keep my mind occupied." She lamented."I was so angry for you leaving me up here. I wanted to be there with you, to help." She teared up again. Thorin stopped and looked at her wiping the moisture away with the pads of his thumb's. "Thorin, I need to tell you something." She shook inside with what she was about to reveal to him."I...I didn't stay in here the whole time." She said looking at the floor. "What are you trying to tell me my love?" He held her quaking body close to his. She then pointed to the small X mark's on the corners . "There is one at the beginning of the staircase and another at the end of the passiage and one more at the bridge to... to the treaure room." Philicia bit her lip for she knew what Thorin's reaction was to be. "And may I ask, what were you doing in the treasure room?" He held her at arm's length then crossed his arms at the elbows taking his famalier stance. "I...I. we..went to have a talk with the dragon. I-" "You did what! Are you out of your mind ,woman!" Thorin 's roar echoed off the stone walls."And what ,pray do tell me why you stand here now and not in a dragons belly?" Thorin stared at her his heart nearly dropping as she spoke."Because I told him I had no use for the gold. and It's true Thorin. I don't. I just was so mad at you I just wanted to go home and In my world dragons were magical creatures and I thought he could help me get home." She caught the anguish in his blue eyes and instantly regretted her word's. "You would leave me?" Thorin's deep voice was tinged with pain."NO ,no, I couldn't I love you to much." Philicia reached out to him. " And how did you avoid him picking up our scent?" Thorin asked pulling her to him once again."I kinda made use of that fantastic tub in your bathroom and scrubbed myself clean everywhere. And a lot of perfume." Philicia giggled at Thorin's facial expression. "I told him I just wanted to go home and I thanked him for talking with me and I left and made my way back up here ." Oh my heart you are so reckless, and brave." Thorin laid his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up for another searing kiss.

They decended the stairs ans walked over a narrow bridge ,down a passiageway and over the Gallery of Kings below, Philicia stopped halfway over the bridge and looked down. The floor was glowing the molten gold still not hardend yet. "It's so beautiful." She breathed before Thorin tugged at her hand urging her on. After making their way to the other side of the fortresss city they finally heard voices down the passiageway. Thorin urged her on and both emarged out onto an open balcony overlooking the long lake. In the distance the city was on fire. "NO", Thorin cried out as his legs collapsed under him. "Fili,Kili", he wispered pain slashing him like a thousand blades at once. " Thorin, Thorin" She said to him as his large form shook with quiet sob's. " Thorin, they are going to be fine, they will be here in three day's. Please trust me." From where they were they had a clear view of Dale and Laketown the city that had offered them shelter and provisions was now burning. "Oh Thorin, those poor people they are being massacared. Thorin stood his legs wobbley as he kept his eye's on the town upon the Long Lake. "What now?" Nori asked coming up beside Thorin and Philicia. "Those poor souls,there's not we can do for them." Dwalin cringed as he shook his head. "Yes there is Dwalin. When the city is done burning we can get down there and help them, we have to. Thorin, we have to they will need us." Philicia turned her eye's up to his face and gave him a pleading look. "Bofur and Oin are down there also." Ori's voice cracked as he stared at the raging inferno. "The best we can hope for is they got as many out as possible." Balin said taking his place next to his brother. As they kept their faces trained on the burning city It lit up with golden fire as Smaug passed by releasing another fiery blast. They could hear the bells ringing out and the screams of the people trying to desperatly escape the raging inferno. Philicia broke down in tears as the dragon gave another fly by. Dori sat down as his brothers sat beside him they all were in a state of shock at what was happening down there and helpless to do anything to help . Dwalin had said that maybe there was a chance someone had made it to the windlance but there were no more black arrows to take the dragon down. "Dwalin is right we can only hope." Balin said. "Thorin can I talk to you a minute, alone please." Thorin led Philicia back and sat down on a stone bench. He buried his face in his hands fingertips rubbing his temples softly. "Thorin ,Bard is going to kill the dragon here in a little bit .We should be able to see him fall. Fili and Kili are just fine as is Oin and Bofur." He looked up at her then his eye's red and puffy. "Are you certain on this, that they will be alright?" Philicia sat down and pulled the Dwarven King into her arm's and kissed the raven locks upon his head. "Come on let's go see how this playes out. "He is taking his time he is taunting them." Dwalin said pointing to the city. 'He could put the whole town to ashes in one breath however he does not." Balin added. "That is his revenge upon the people of Laketown for the black arrow." Bilbo breathed. Philicia watched as another fireblast blanketed the city. Gloin,Bombur and Bifur were still there as was everyone else. She looked around but Thorin was nowhere in sight. Philicia walked back to the edge of the hill while everyone else kept their eye's on Laketown. She found Thorin standing on the steps of the tower staring at the front gates of Erebor his form was as still as the Mountain. "He fell." Bilbo said pointing to the city. "Did you see that,I saw him fall." Balin turned to look down at Bilbo." Are you sure?" Balin asked The dwarves turned and pushed up against the rail to see for themselves. "Yes.I'm sure,he fell." Bilbo announced again. "Bilbo is correct, the dragon is dead." Philicia shouted. "And how do ye know this for sure lass?" Dwalin spat at her. "When the others get here I will explain everything." She informed them. "And the others how do you know they even made it out in time?" Gloin asked his tone full of accusiation. "Your heard her.", came Thorins deep rumbling voice a he stepped up to the platform. "She will inform all of you when the others join us." Philicia glanced at Thorin her mouth motioning the word's thank you to him. "Bilbo is right the town is quiet .No more can we hear the dragons roaring or any new fires to be seen." Balin said smiling at everyone. The town was now covered in black smoke and they could see little specks moving out from the ruin of Laketown. They were heading toward Dale. Philicia knew what followed next .If the event's were following the story Thorin would be succoming to the gold sickness. "Oh I can't let this happen." She wispered softly. I will stand by him no matter how bad it get's. I have to do this for Thorin for us, for our love. Philicia said to herself.

The dawn was just breaking across the sky when a raven came up to Thorin and squaking loudly it began to speak ."Thorin, son of Thrain I am Carc desendant of Roac and I bring you good news. The dragon had been slain by Bard the bowman of Laketown. King Under the Mountain ,Erebor now had been reclaimed. Long live the King." With that the black bird flapped his wings and flew away. Philicia was embracing everyone as Thorin retreated back into the mountain. "Where did Thorin go " Philiia asked as Balin took one more look at Laketown. 'Not to worry lass he has most likely gone to find us blanket's and pillows." Balin squeezed her shoulder lightly in reassurance. 'Hope he finds some food also, our provisions are starting to run low." Bombur said rubbing his large stomach. Philicia gave Balin a smile but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt where Thorin had gone. "Here we go." She said and followed the dwarves back into the mountain. Balin took Ori and Nori with him to find bedding to make pallats with and Bombur and Gloin went to the kitchen to see what food stores could be salvaged. Philicia went to the treasure room knowing she would find Thorin there. She slowly walked down the steps the gold coins clinking as she stepped carefully into the ocean of gold. "What are you doing here?" Thorin gruffly said to her. "I came to let you know that Balin is looking for blanket's and Bombur for food stores that are still useable." "And you ,what are you doing? You should be resting." He walked up to her and let the back of his hand brush her cheek. "I am exausted I do need to sleep." She said a her eye's locked with his. 'I am not sure of the way back from here tho."Philicia looked down at the gold coins and assorted jems and treasure pieces at her feet."Come on ,you need to sleep." Thorin clasped his large hand in her small one and led her up the steps and over the bridge. He saw Dori and Bifur at the railing overlooking the treasure hord."Dori."He callled. "If anyone needs me I will be in my chamber. I am in need of some rest I suggest you all do the same." They knew an order when they heard one and assured Thorin that they would pass the command to everyone else. "Thorin and Philicia walked up the endless staircase coming at last to the large double doors. 'I am exausted." She said as Thorin opened the door. "As am I." He agreed with her sitting down in one of the plush chairs and removing his boot's. "Thorin,The water is really warm do you want to take a bath first? I still have shampoo and conditioner left and body wash." Thorin raised his head his deep blue orb's catching hers. ""Yes that would be a wise idea for I feel quite a few layers of dirt, ash and sweat all over me." Thorin shucked his breeches off and his over shirt ,next came the blue tunic and finally he was standing just in his underclothes. "Here",she said handing him the shampoo and conditioner."If you need anything else I am here." Thorin kissed her quickly and walked into the ajoining bathroom shutting the door softly. Philicia tossed her bag onto the bed an began searching for something to sleep in. She settled on her lime green and pink pajamas .She peeled back the clean sheets and blanket's slipped between the sheet's and laid her head on the fluffy pillows. Her body was worn out but her mind was in turmoil on how to help Thorin with what was ahead. She could hear him beyond the bathroom door the sloshing of the water as he moved about the sunk in tub of stone. Philicia threw the covers back and callled to Thorin from behind the door. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "I am fine could use a towel tho." He answered. "OK I 'm coming in "She said as her hand turned the door knob. "To her surprise Thorin was standing there dripping water all over the stone floor. "Thorin"she said as her breath expelled from her lungs in a soft gasp."I.. I'm so sorry". Philicia was all red faced embarresment making itself known. "No,I should have warned you first. I am sorry." He gave her a slight smile. To say that Thorin Oakenshield was beautiful was an understatement. Now seeing him in the buff he was incredible to behold. Philicia let her eye's roam over his bare skin starting at the muscular calves up to the deep corded thighs and to his waist and finally to the chest hair that covered his male nipples and formed a line down to the thick hair that formed at the base of his member. Philicia turned her face away and reached for the dark blue towel that was in the cabinet next to the wall. When she next glanced at him the towel was wrapped about his waist. "A, I"m gonna let you just... finish up." Thorin planted a kiss on her lips and she scurried away. After a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom his black breeches and hair still dripping wet. Philicia grabbed the dry towel she had used earlier and started drying Thorins long strands slowly. She handed him the brush." Would you please" Thorin gestured to the brush. So while he sat between her leg's she brushed out all the snags and tangles letting his long locks slide between her finger's. "You have such thick hair."She said as he started rebraiding the hair on the sides of his head. "I am going to have to show you how to make my braid's." He half turned once he was finished and softly touched his lip's to her's. Thorin let out a half groan half wimper as he deepend the kiss laying her back with him onto the soft mattress. "I have missed this." His husky voice causing her to tremble. "I have too." She said opening her mouth to receive his kissed and let their hand's roam over eachother a their eye's got heavy with sleep. "Thorin,do you trust me?" "I do, with all things." He answered her. "That's good cause now you have to start fighting this." Thorin shifted and propped his head up on his elbow his cheek resting on his fist. "What are you referring to, my heart?" "The gold sickness it is going to take you. I am only telling you this so you will be aware and also to help you through it. Thorin ,no matter what you tell me or how bad you treat me I will not leave worse you treat me the more I am going to love you. Thorin laid down and pulled Philicia close to him . He listend to her even breathing and closed his eye's but sleep did not come for a long while.

When Philicia woke the next morning she was alone. After throwing on her jeans and her lime green sweater she headed down to the others. The whole way there she hoped and prayed that Thorin had remembered all that they had talked about last night. Philicia finally reached the common room as she stopped hoping Thorin would be there somewhere. "Ah a good morn' lass " Balin said as came fully into the great hall. "How did you sleep?" Gloin also asked greeting her with a kiss upon the cheek. "Alright I guess . Where's Thorin, he was already gone by the time I got up." She tried to hide the worry in her voice but Bilbo caught on and pulled her aside. "He's a in the treasure room been down there every since he came in here this morning grumbling about the Arkenstone." Bilbo's eye's held concern also. Suddenly Philicia pulled Bilbo away from the others". Do you have it?" She asked gesturing to his pocket. "Have what".He asked ." The Arkenstone. I know you found it when you first went into the gold pile." Bilbo's eye's widen in knowing surprise. "How did you know I had it?" He said low enough that no one else could hear. "I can't explain but I will tell you when the time is right, I promise." They rejoined the others and Bombur started dishing out breakfast. There was oatmeal and dried meat along with the left over Berry tart's from their provisions. "I am going to take Thorin a plate I'll be back in a while." Philicia grabbed the bowl that Bombur handed her and started off for the treasure room. "Do ye know the way there lass?" Dwalin asked coming to his feet. "I'll find it, thanks". She said heading down the passiage way. "What's with her?" Dwalin growled. "Are ya daft there can't ya see that she just want's to talk to our king alone" Gloin repremended. "Well better hope he's in a better mood than he was this morning." Ori said.

Philicia slowly made her way down to the steps careful not to spill the bowl of piping hot cereal. She stopped and ajusted the planket that had been thrown over her shoulder. When she reached the bottom she called out. "Thorin, are you here." Sudenly he came out from behind one of the massiave pillars. "Philicia I had thought you would still be sleeping." He looked at her as he came closer. Thorin's eye's were clouded over an he had put on his grandfathers royal blue robe over his clothes. The Raven Crown sitting heavy atop his head. "I brought breakfast." She said starting to spread the blanket over the gold. "NO not here." He spoke up aburptly. 'Over there if you would please." Philicia picked up the blanket and walked up the few steps to a raised balcony and spread the blanket down on the stone floor. She went back to where Thorin was and as she reached out for him he turned and glared daggers at her. "What are you doing here?" he rumbled at her . "I brought you breakfast remember." Suddenly his eye's cleared. "Thank you my love". His tone was so different from moment's ago. Philicia had to remind herself it was the gold sickness gripping him. "Come on eat before it get's cold." Thorin followed her up the steps and sat down on the blanket with her. "Are you alright Thorin?" He looked at her then his eye'sclear and bright. "I am fine. How did you sleep?" he asked her as she handed him a sweet tart. "Ok it's just all so hard to believe. I feel like this is all a dream. But it's not. You did it Thorin, Erebor is your's. You have done what no one else believed could be done." He chewed and swallowed before answering her. "I still have not found The Arkenstone. Without I am nothing. I need that to claim my right as king."Thorin nearly shouted but kept his tone level. "Thorin, let me see your arm."She reached for him. "Pardon" he said. Your arm please." Philicia took his well muscled limb in her hand and turned it over palm side up. "You see this." She said finding the thick veins at his wrist."The blood that flows through here is what makes you a king not a stone." She traced the vein with her fingertip taking in it's thickness for later after the battle. She hoped Oin was practicing how to put in the IV cause he will have to know how within a fortnight. "Are you telling me that I have not a claim over The Arkenstone cause what is in my blood." Philicia intertwined their hand's and brought them over her heart. "No, you have every right, the only right to that rock. But the dwarves that are loyal to you and love you they would call you their king Arkenstone or not." Suddenly a thought occured to him. "You know where it is , if you do I would have you tell me." Thorin jerked his hand away from hers and stood up . " Thorin it could be anywhere down there . I have an idea to help with the search tho." "Do tell Philicia." He crossed his arms over the other and glared at her his eye's ablaze. "Do you remember where your grandfather was at when he dropped the stone?" " We have searched there and nothing. " "Ok remember now that gold has sat there a long time and with the dragon making it's bed in it the stone could very well be at the bottom. "Thorin thought on her word's and nodded his head in agreement. "It will turn up somewhere. Have faith Ok." With that she clasped his cheeks in her tiny hand's and brought their lip's together in a searing kiss. Thorin moaned into her mouth as he brushed her lip's with his tounge. She let him in and he drank from her thirsty for her hungry kiss. Their mouths meshed and Thorin let out a groan as he picked her up and she wound her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the stone wall as his center burst into flames."Philicia givashel, I would have you now I desire you so badly." She let her face fall into his shoulder as his word's and their meaning sunk in." T..Thorin, wait please." He ignored her plea as he continued to drop kisses on her neck and shoulders. Without warning Thorin bit down on her shoulder as she cried out but instead of stopping her yelp of pain just inflamed his ardor even more. "My heart, woman I need you so." Philicia managed to wiggle loose from his strong braced his hands palm flat against the cool stone his head shaking side to side. When he next looked at her his eye's were no longer clouded over. "Philicia, Oh Mahal are you alright?" Thorin slid her sweater down a bit to reveal the purplish red bruise that was already forming on her shoulder. He didn't even remember sinking his teeth into her . "I am so sorry." "No It's ok you are not yourself right now theres nothing to forgive. Thorin turned around as he heard Dwalin calling for him. They gathered up the blanket and extra food and headed back up the steps towards the main dining hall. "Dwalin take Philicia to help you .. just take her away from me." Philicia glanced at Thorin as Dwalin led her away "Are ye alright lass?" He asked once they were away from ear shot of Thorin. "I am fine. Does everyone , have extra provisions been found?" She was trying to keep her mind distracked from Thorin's treatment of her earlier but somehow she just couldn't forget the need in his voice as he kissed her so passionatly.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer Once again if you reconize it it's not mine if you don't it's mine.

Here we go ,the big reveal Fili and the rest are coming and Philicia is to tell everyone where she is really from. There will be lot's of different reactions from the company so without furthur ado here we go.

Chapter 40- Confession

The night had passed without Thorin having anymore incidents of the madness but Philicia knew that it was coming. The story seemed to be right on track as she wondered how bad the gold sickness would really get. Watching on a movie screen was one thing but this was reality and her heart ached for Thorin so deep was her love for him."I can do this, I can do this ." She wispered aloud as they both walked down for breakfast . "Aaa ,there you are laddie. I was just going to go and have someone fetch ya." Balin said offering them both plates of scrambled eggs sizzling bacon and sweet bread. "We found this in the kitchen last night thought you would be pleased with it." Balin handed her a steaming cup of coffee as she politely thanked him. Going over to the table the cream and sugar was set out as some of the dwarves poured themselves some coffee also. "This is heavenly." She softly said taking another sip. "Thorin what is the plan for the day?" Gloin asked as he finished his coffee sitting the cup on the table. "We should get an asscessment of the damage and began clearing away what debris we can. Bombur , see what food stores are edible, Balin see if you can find my grandfathers old log entries. Gloin go and get an account of the jems that were being sorted before the beast attacked. The rest of you start clearing away what you can and see if you can get any of the bathrooms in some working order." Thorin was issuing orders as Philicia sat quietly and waited. "And what do you want me to do?" She asked. "Can you use a sewing machine my love?" He stepped closer to her. "I can but depending what kind it is." She answered . "I took a class once in clothing design and my mom showed me how to sew when I was a kid." "Nori, show Philicia how to operate the machines and where suitable cloth is stored from the seamstress shops." "I found some of your things in the wardrobe Thorin. Some are in bad condition while others just need a little mending. I 'll go and get them if that's ok with you."She turned to start down the passiageway that led to the royal suites. "Wait , I will go with you." Thorin and Philicia chatted excitedly their laughter echoing down the corridor as they made their way up the step's. Reaching the bedroom Thorin immediatly caught Philicia in a searing kiss. "Why did you not stop me yesterday my heart?" Thorin's blue eyes bore into her's. "Cause I know that you were not yourself at that moment." Thorin ashamed at his behavour walked away ,he stood at the window overlooking Dale. Pushing the heavy dark blue velvet drapes aside he stepped out onto the balcony his hands clasped together resting on the stone guard rail. Thorin hung his head as memories rushed through his head. Standing on this very balcony with his grandfather as he told him what would be required of him as king. That was the same night that he had been informed of the betrothal agreement . A sob caught in his throat as his head swam and his vision blurred. His eye's stung with unshed tears and he could hold them at bay no longer. Thorin's knees buckled from underneath him as he sunk to the stone floor. Philicia seeing him fall quickly went to him "Thorin"? She called gently wrapping her arm's around him. He turned into her embrace and reached around her back his hand's grasping her hair in his clenched fist. Quiet sobs shook his broad shoulders as he poured out all the pain and grief upon her slender form. "Shhh,Shhh, It's alright I'm here." She held him tightly as her hand softly rubbed slow circles around his back. After a while the sob's were reduced to hiccups. Thorin raised his red puffy eye's to meet her's."Come on let's take a nap I know for a fact you could use the sleep .The sewing can wait a while rest is more important." Thorin didn't argue as she helped him up and over to the soft bed pulling back the furs and blankets she snuggled into his side her head resting on his chest ."Thorin, sleep now Balin will make sure your orders are carried out besides I already told him I was going to see if I could get you take a little nap."Thorin planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "What would I do without you." His hand curled around her chin bringing their lip's together in a tender kiss. "I love you so very much." He wispered to her pulling her closer. "And I love you more than word's could ever say." She confessed her hand softly stroaking his face. "They talked as sleep settled in the fire from the flames illuminating the chamber in soft light but nothing compared to the flame burning between The Dwarven King and his Lady Love.

They awoke a few hours later as Dwalin pounded on the door. "Thorin, Thorin!" He called from the other side. "Bombur has got supper ready and Nori has found the old machines they are ready to go." Dwalin shouted to them. "Be right there." Thorin answered as he threw the blanket's back. "I am going to get everything together and I will meet you down there." Philicia said as she slid of the bed and to the bathroom. "No, I will wait for you. You might need my help carrying everything." Thorin said a he swnug open the doors to his wardrobe. "You know this room could really use a walk in closet." She said joining him at the large oak wardrobe. " Perhaps once we are in the kings chambers we can have one made for us." Thorin smiled at her . "That would be awesome." She said back to him planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well let's see what can be salvaged and what has to be, burned." Philicia began sliding garments of the metal hangers and showing them to Thorin. Suddenly she came across a familiar bright blue doublet. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped holding the regal garment up to Thorin. "I reconize this." She said. "How so?" He asked. "This is what you were wearing in the movie when the story of Erebor was told." Thorin looked at Philicia a bewildered expression on his face as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Whaaat?" She asked noticing his face. "It is just still so strange all that you know." Philicia laid the jacket in the keep pile. Most of everything had been so moth eaten and rotted away it went to the burn pile however they were able to save a few pair of breeches ,a couple of shirts and a very elegant dark blue cloak. "This will just need a few tears sewn and they should be good." Philicia gathered the pile of clothes up and followed Thorin out the door. "Are you ok now?" She stopped and caught his deep piercing gaze with her's. "I am alright just remembering a talk with my grandfather on that balcony. It brought back fond but painful memories." Philicia took Thorins hand in hers and held it the rest of the way down to the common room where the rest of the company was gathered. Bombar had managed to dish out a delicious stew made from the dried jerky left over from Laketown. So while Thorin saw that the repairs had been started Nori showed Philicia how to work the old fashioned sewing machine .She caught on quick and in no time all the repairs had been made to the piles of clothing that had been brought to her. "I am going to turn in i'm beat." She said. Philicia gave Thorin a kiss and headed down the passiageway. "No sooner was Philicia out of sight then Thorin called for everyone to stop what they were doing and began searching for the stone. "It must be found!" Thorin roared as everyone scrambled to the treasure room to do their kings bidding.

The refugees from Laketown were beginning to wash upon the shore near the city of Dale. The screams of the mothers for their children and the sounds of anguish for the dead could be heard everywhere. Tauriel had taken charge of Bard's children as they called for him frantically. The crowd was giving praise to Bard for slaying the dragon and saving them . Soon Tilda and Sigrid were reunited with their brother and father as the crowd called out "Hail King Bard! " Fili Oin and Bofur were pushing the boat back into the water when Kili spotted Tauriel. " Kili come on, we're leaving." Fili called out to his brother. Tauriel looked away from KIli not being able to face him. "They are your people, you must go". She softly said finally meeting his eye's. With that she turned and walked away .Kili ran after her and reached for her arm. "Come with me. I know how I feel I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Tauriel turned away feeling the sting of tears in her eye's. "I can't." She softly said as Legolas called to her. "Tauriel?" Kili looked at her beautiful face and fearing he would never see her again he said what his heart felt for the beautiful elf maiden. "Amralime." He breathed. Tauriel 's eye's widenend in surprise as she pondered the strange word."I do not know what that means?" Her eye's locked onto his. A smile suddenly broke out on the Durin prince's face."I think you do?" Fili watched from the boat the interaction with the elf girl and Kili a stunned look on his face. "Kili come on let 's go. Uncle is probably worried sick about us." "I'm coming. "He said back. "Tauriel, take your leave of the dwarf." Legolas commanded her in elvish as Kili glared daggers at him. "You are needed elsewhere."Legolas's words were a direct command and she turned to go as Kili backed away slowly his heart aching with each step he took. He turned and started toward the boat and stopped . Running back to Tauriel he reached for her hands and gave her the rune stone his mother had given him before he left Erid Luin. "Keep it , as a promise." And then he was gone. Tauriel opend her palm and as she ran her fingertips slowly over the stone .She knew Kili's love for her was real. Tauriel let the tears fall as she went with Legolas her heart hurting for the dwarf prince.

Philicia woke alone again as she reached for one of Thorins robes wrapping it around her. She went over to the chest near the window and what she found there took her breath . Laying on top of the chest was a necklace and matching earrings of Diamonds and Sapphires. Philicia picked up the necklace and a little note was underneath it.

My love, these are for you . The Sapphires, the colors of the line of Durin. May they look even more beautiful on you my givashel.

All my Love

Thorin.

Philicia held the necklace up to her and clutched it over her heart as tears streamed down her face. "I love you too Thorin."She said brushing her eye's with the back of her hand. She heard the door an turned just as Thorin steped into their shared room. "Oh my heart." He closed the distance between them in a few quick strides. "Why the tears my love?" Thorin then noticed she had the gift he had laid out for her resting between her fingers. "It's so ... so stunning" She sniffled her eyes meeting his. "Do you not like it, my love?" Thorin reached behind her his arm coming to the small of her back as he unfurled his palm behind her head bring their lips together. He kissed her tenderly before breaking away. "Thorin ,t-thank you so very much I love it ." "I am glad it pleases you turn around and I will put it on you. Philicia did as he asked and she felt his fingers brush at the naked skin and then the weight of the jewels was hanging around her neck . Next she put the earrings on and turned to look in the mirror. "You are breathtaking a magnificent queen will you make." Thorin said brushing his lips across her's again. "Queen , I never really thought of it that way."She said wrapping her arms around him. "You will be queen when you become my wife would that not make you happy?" Thorin asked her. " I would be happy with you weather you were a poor miner or a king, I love you for you not cause your king." At that moment Thorin's lips came crashing down on her's. Gone was the tender kisses from minutes ago. They had been replaced with kisses that spoke want and need as his tongue brushed against her lips. Thorin let out a strangled moan as they twisted together. Breaking away for breath they held eachother for a few minutes before going down for breakfast. As the day progressed Philicia busied herself helping with what she could . Wether it was cooking or washing the numerous linens that had been found in a closet near the guest chambers. Several hours later she found Thorin amoung the gold. He had on his grandfathers dark blue and fur lined robe that hung to his feet . He was walking over the piles of gold letting the coins and precious stone fall between his fingers. Thorin was mumbling to himself about the Arkenstone and the next minute he was shouting orders at the company to start digging. "Thorin." Philicia softly called to him as she slowly stepped over the sea of gold. "Are you alright?" She saw how his face had taken on a different look and his once clear blue eye's were now clouded over and hazy ."Thorin"? She called again. "What are you doing down here ? Should you not be doing whatever women do?" Philicia stopped in front of him reaching for his hand. "You have been down here all day and I was kinda hoping you would show me around a little more." "I am busy, leave me." He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and turned her around giving her a nudge toward the stairs. "I'm going , If you need anything I will be in the common room." She was halfway up the stairs when she turned around and looked at The Dwarf King "Thorin, I love you try and remember that. I'm here for you no matter what happens." Thorin turned away from her and started shouting at whoever was in the path of his wrath. "The Arkenstone, It must be here somewhere."

So for the next few days that's how it went Thorin had everyone down in the treasure room searching for the Kings Jewel." Thorin, I brought you something to eat".Philicia held a plate of dried meat and cheese along with a bowl of stew before him." I am not hungry." He growled at her. "Please you need to eat something you have been down here all day." She said holding the plate up to him. "What I need is for you to help search or get out of the way!" Thorin shouted at her as he tore the plate from her hand and sent it crashing to the stone pillar the stew slowly dripping down the gold and pooling in a overturned shield. Philicia fought back tears as she stood there her hands starting to tremble. "Ok , but if you get hungry come find me." Thorin ignored her as he told the others to keep digging. "It has to be here. She heard his boming voice reverberate within the mountain even tho she knew it was the gold sickness making him act this way it hurt none the less. Later on that evening Philicia was walking toward the front gate when she spotted Bilbo sitting on a stone bench. "Bilbo, hey ,how are you doing?" "I am alright I guess. Thorin is he still down there?" Bilbo stuck his hand in the pocket of his jacket. 'It's ok I know you have the stone." A look of disbelief crossed the Hobbits face. "I don't know what you are talking about." He stammered. "Yes you do." Philicia said giving Bilbo a reassuring smile."You found the stone when you were down talking with the dragon and you picked it up." Bilbo pulled his hand out of his pocket and revealed a soft green cloth .He unwrapped it and indeed he did have the stone ."Keep it safe" Philicia told him. 'Wait, how did you know?" He asked she started to walk away. "When the others get here I will let you know." Get some rest you look tired." She left him with his thoughts and went to find Balin and Dwalin. "Anyone hungry, I made the fish that was caught earlier and some rice to go with it, oh and some rolls."She hollered down from the top of the stairs. "Thorin Come eat something before it get's cold." 'Very well if it will keep you content." They all sat quietly eating their dinner Thorin now that he was out of the treasure room seemed more himself. "Are you keeping busy my love?" He asked Philicia patting the bare spot between his out stretched legs. "I think so. There's so much to do here every time I think all the washing is done I run across another linen closet with sheets and blankets to sort and wash. I must have done more loads of laundry in the past week than in the past year."Her laughter rang through the common hall. "By the time I am finished there should be clean sheets for everyone." A cheer went up from the dwarves save for Thorin who stared at Philicia with desire in his eye's. "Walk with me? "He asked her standing up and pulling her with him. "I'll be right back." She said as Thorin led her away from the others."I could never of imagined..." She was suddenly silenced as Thorin turned and backed her up against the wall his mouth crashing down on her's. "Ohh" he moaned into the kiss locking his tounge with her's. Philicia let her hands travel up his back and she swore she could feel the dwarf tremble at her touch. "Philicia,my heart." A deep groan was released from his throat as he continued to devour her lip's with his. Thorin broke away only to began sucking and biting at her neck. He grabbed the hem of her sweater and tugged it down with his teeth exposing the bare skin there. Suddenly he bit down. Philicia cried out as he removed his hands from the wall and wrapped them around her tightly. Thorin started rocking into her as he began kissing her lips again. "Givashel , my heart ,where would I be without you." He gasped between kisses. "T..Thorin please." She wimpered. Philicia was not sure if she should have said that when Thorin started grinding himself up against her "OH my love ,what are you doing to me, I desire you so." Thorin's movements were coming faster now as he let out a moan and buried his tounge within her mouth. "Thorin, Thorin." Philicia wispered tightening her arms around him. "Thorin stop please your scaring me." She must have gotten through cause in the next instant he was looking at her with regret upon his striking face."Oh my heart I am so very sorry ."He kissed her lips softly as she accepted his heartfelt apology. "It's ok Thorin I understand and I know this is hard on you." Thorin looked at her then his eyes were downcast as she realized what he was apoligising for. He was definatly in need of a change of clothes now. They walked to their shared bedroom and Thorin went strait to the bath as Philicia pulled her laptop off the balcony floor where she had , had it chargin all day. "Thank heavens for sunlight. " She said powering up the computer. So while Thorin washed up Philicia played a few games on her laptop. She was already asleep when he stepped into the room a while later. Thorin after a long of day of searching joined her in blessed slumber.

Philicia felt Thorins lip's gently brush her's his hand coming to tuck her stray hairs behind her ear .She moaned softly then she was left alone. She woke sometime later and made her way down to the common room. As she reached the bottom of the staircase Thorins booming voice was heard from below in the treasure room."Keep searching" He commanded from the landing overlooking the ocean of gold. "Thorin, we have been down here all morning and there is no sighn of it." Dwalin called from below. Philicia watched quietly from behind a large pillar as Thorin started down the steps to the hord of gold. His eye's that were usually a crystal clear deep blue were hazed over his facial features were distorted and angry grumbles erupted from his throat as he started yelling at everyone. "Gold gold, " Thorin said entranced a he bent over and shoveled handfulls of it and tossed it into the air the coins hitting the pile with a tinking sound. Philicia knew that Thorin was only going to get worse she suddenly called down to him. "Good morning my love." Thorin looked up at her a smile breaking across his face. As she made her way down to him the company backed away to give them some privacy. Philicia noticed Thorin's eye's were clear as she stood before him. "Why are you down here? You are not required to search for the stone." "I know" She said reaching up to kiss his lip's. Suddenly Thorin threw his arm's around her and spun her in a circle. "All this my love will be ours once you become my Queen." He said kissing her fevereshly. "Thorin, do you remember what I told you about the stone?" Thorin looked at her with sudden anger. "I remember." He grumbled. "Let's go do something else. The stone will turn up ok." Without warning he shoved her away. "Leave me be. " He growled. "Fine i'm out of here." She said as Balin reached for her hand sweeping her away and out of Thorin's reach. "Oh god I don't think I can do this." She said then broke down in tears. "Lass I know Thorin loves you ,never doubt that." "I know it just hurt's so much to see him like this." Thorin spent the rest of the morning down in the hord of gold mumbling to himself. He had on his Grandfathers regal dark blue robe thast drug behind him as he walked over the piles of gold. Thorin stayed down in the treasure room not leaving to sleep or eat what food was offered just ended up tossed onto the pile or thrown somewhere. The company knew things were turning from bad to worse when Thorin didn't even leave the hord to answer natures call. He just took care of that in a dark corner somewhere. Bilbo hearing voices toward the front gate took off running.

Fili,Kili Oin and Bomfur had been walking for sometime when the front gate's appeared before them. There was a gasping hole where the dragon had broken through. They ran up to it as their eye's took in the destruction that Smaug had caused. Even amoung the ruins one could clearly see what a magnificent sight Erebor was to behold. There were broken pillars ,the walls were blackend in some areas. However miraculious as it seemed tho the Silver and Mithril fountain that sat in the middle of the Grand Entryway was untouched. It was covered in dust but otherwise undamaged from the dragon or time. "Hello!" Fili hollered as they scanned the area. "Bombur, Bifur". Bofur called out. "Thorin,anybody."Fili shouted as a sudden dread filled him everywhere. They started making their way further in crossing a small pathway and over a bridge then down a flight of curvy steps . Dread setteled into their heart's as only silence answered back. Suddenly they heared a voice echowing in the cavernous mountain."It's Bilbo,he's alive" Bofur Said. Bilbo came tearing round the corner under an archway his hand's flinging everywhere. "WAIT ,WAIT!" He hollered. running up to them. "Stop. stop, stop," The little Hobbit breathed panting hard . " You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo said frantically. ", We just got here?" Bofar said looking at Bilbo. "I've tried to speak to him but he won't listen. He even shoved Lady Philicia away." Bilbo gasped still out of breath. "What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked confused at Bilbos word's. "Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, He's been down there for day's. He doesn't sleep . He barly eat's. He's not himself. Even Philicia had tried to reason with him but he just shouts at her to leave him be. "He's not himself." Fili suddenly remembering the stories Thorin told him growing up about King Thror's madness took off at a full run heading inside the mountain. Everyone was right behind him as Bilbo called out." Fili, Fili" But the young Durin Prince just kept running.

Fili ran down a long staircase and his eyes caught the path that led away from the wall .He instantly knew he ws close Thorins stories of Erebor had been so filled with detail that one could find their way around easily. A small balcony was ahead and he stopped as he approached the guardrail. Fili looked down just as Kili Bofur and Oin with Bilbo joined him. Gold , piles and piles of it were spread out on a ocean of it. He could see several precious jems shields and jeweles thrown around but mostly good. The silence in the room was deafining as Fili gasped hearing his uncles voice from below."Gold" Thorin wispered. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." The king continued. Fili and Kili knew that was Thorin down there but his voice was somehow , changed. Thorin suddenly noticed his nephew's from above watching him with worried faces. Thorins eye's looked upon his nephew's in disbelief. "Behold,the great treasure hold of Thror." Thorin threw his arms open wide not being able to look his kin in the face. Were they really there, he thought to himself. With a grunt Thorin threw a large jewel at Fili . It went sailing across the room and Fili caught it in his hand . Thorins fears melted away they were alive and here . "Welcome, my sister's son's."Thorin said placing his hand on his chest " To the kingdom, of Erebor." Thorin raised his hands in the air as he stared at his nephew's. Suddenly they were nearly knocked over as Philicia ran up to all four of them embracing them in her arm's. "You made it "She said her amythest pools spilling over. "I knew you would be alright. We all watched from the south tower as the dragon burnt the town." So while the now reunited company exchanged tales of what had occured since they left Laketown Philicia went back down to the treasure room to try and talk to Thorin. She quietly crept down the stairs the gold making a clinking sound with her light steps. "Thorin". She softly called. "Are you still down here, somewhere." She walked carefully behind a pillar and found The Dwarven King sitting down on the gold jewels of amythest and diamond woven between his fingers. "Thorin", She called. He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. "I thought I said to leave me be." He growled at her. "Yes you did but". "Then do it." He snapped at her. "Ok but I came down here I need to talk to you about something." Philicia let out the breath she had been holding. "Then talk." Thorin said rather gruffly to her. "Thorin now that everyone is here I want to tell them the truth." Thorin shook his head as of trying to clear his thoughts. When next Philicia looked at him the Thorin she knew and loved was back. She knew that now was the time to help him fight this. "Do you deem that wise?" He asked . "Yes I feel such guilt not being honest with everyone Thorin." She breathed reaching out her thumb softly stroaking his face. "The battle is coming and I have to devise a plan. Remember what I told you about the battle. I need your help. I have had Oin practicing how to insert the IV needles and he reassures me he will be able to do it. Lord Elrond will be here in a few days with everything we left in Rivendell." Elves I will take no help from their kind. "Thorin spat. "I know you don't like them but everything I need to save Fili and Kili are on that wagon and you to. If you think for one second I am just going to sit back and watch you die you are so very wrong." Thorin caught her eye's as tears ran down her face. "I am sorry I know this must be done." Thorin reached his hand around behind her neck pulling their lip's together. "I love you so." He said his lip's pressing against hers. Philicia sighed and Thorin chose that moment to push his tounge inside her his searching for her's. They were both shaking when they broke apart a Thorin held her close. "Alright, I will gather the company in the common room . You go and get what you need."

Half an hour later Philicia found the company all gathered in the common room drinking ales and in good spirit's. She had gone up to Thorin's chamber to retrieve her laptop and cell phone and her bag. "Are you sure about this ?" Thorin asked meeting her at the bottom of the step's. "I have to do this they all deserve to know the truth Thorin." "Very well just be prepared for a myriad of questions and disbelief." They walked into the room hand in hand taking the chairs that had been placed near a large fireplace in the center of the wall. The common room was just that . In the days' of old the dwarves would gather to meet eat and drink .Philicia figured it had been like a community center in her world. "A what's this all about?" Dwalin asked his eye's on his king. "I asked you all here," Philicia said figiting with her fingers. Thorin grabbed her hand squeezing it with encouragement and support. "There's really no other way to say this except just come right out with it." She scanned the room making sure all eye's were on her. "I have been keeping something from all of you." She breathed. "What'cha mean lass?" Gloin asked as the room broke out in speculation of what was coming. "Are you and Thorin expectin a little one? Is this what this is about?" Dwalin added. "No I wish it were that simple tho." She answered. "Kili, do you remember when that night Thorin ,Gandalf and I were up late talking and you came up behind us an saw a bright light.?" "I , what was that thing you were holding?" "It is called a Laptop computer." With that she bent and pulled a slim black object from her bag. Philicia opend the top and a bright light immediatly filled the room . The computer made a chiming sound as it loaded up. "All the dwarves stood up in wonder quickly gathering around her to see the strange device. "What is that thing lassie?" Balin asked his eye's glued to the screen. "I have never seen such a thing in all my year's." Gloin gasped still staring at the screen. "No , you couldn't cause they don't have them." Oh god here we go. she breathed silently. "At least not in this world." Suddenly everyone was talking at once till Thorin stood up just like he did in Bag End . "SHAZARA", he yelled getting everyone's attention. The room fell silent. "Now that the cat is out of the bag I will tell you everything." So while all listend quietly Philicia started at the beginning the first film in The Hobbit series. She told them how she had fallen in love with Thorin on the movie screen in her world. She then proceedee to explain what a movie was using live plays as reference. After answering countless questions and Dwalin storming off citing witchcraft and nonsence she proceeded on. She then told them of being in the main room after The Battle of The Five Armies. Fili and Kili's faces were pale as a ghost after she had informed them of their falling in the battle. Thorin falling also sent the dwarves to near tears as they hung on Philicias every word. She ended her story about meeting Gandalf there and him telling her everything would be fine. "I left and when I crossed the street all I saw were headlight's and then I woke up in the cave with Thorin ,the rest you all know." "So you are tellin us that you are from a different world and all this ,the quest and such is just a story?" Dwalin said clearly flustered. "Yes , The book was written by a man named J. R.R. Tolkein and made into films." She speaks the truth." Came the kings rumbling voice. "When we were in Rivendell I spent three day's in her world. The Lady Galaderial sent her there to make sure that staying here with me is what her heart truly wanted ." " Did ye doubt Thorin's love for ye?" Balin asked Philicia as she closed her laptop."NO, never. I had asked why I was brought here and Lady Galadrial told me it is because of the great love I have for Thorin." Thinking about what was coming Philicia Burst into tears. When he di-died in my wo-world I di-died wi-with hi-him."Philicia cried as Thorin wrapped his arm's around her laying her head against his chest. After a few minutes she had composed herself enough to answer all the bombardment of questions from the company . "Does this mean since everything is playing out according to the story , Kili and I are going to die!?" Fili asked fearfully. "NO, that's why I am here to prevent that from happening. Not on my watch will I let you all die. Oin now you know why I have been having you learn how to put the needle in the vein. You and Lord Elrond will be inserting the IV'S into Thorin and Kili when everything goes down." "What about me?" Fili asked "Do I not survive the coming battle." "Yes Fili you are definatly going to survive cause you will not be fighting." "Not be fighting?" Kili looked at Philicia his jaw dropping as he spoke. "Why not?" Fili finished. "You must stay safe just in case something goes wrong." Philicia said to him."She is correct Fili if we fall you must rule in my stead and be King." Thorin pulled Kili and Fili aside while Philicia explained to the others how Lord Elrond would be arriving in a few day's with all the medical equipment they would need to save Thorin and Kili's lives. So with great trepidation they spent the rest of the night planning battle strategies with Philicia filling in all the details she could about what was coming. "So Raven hill huh." Dwalin said. "Well we just don't go up there and all will be well." He said puffing out his chest. "No Dwalin it doesn't work like that it will happen mark my word I, we just have to be ready." So with a clear plan and all the for-knowledge she could provide everyone laid out their bedrolls and tried to sleep. Thorin and Philicia made their way back to his chamber an after a quick bath they slid between the sheet's. "Do you think they really believed me?" She asked snuggeling into Thorin's warmth. "I do think so." The King Under the Mountain said kissing her forehead. "Thorin, I do really love you, you know that don't you?" Thorin turned and slid Philicia beneath him. "Indeed I do my heart. I also love you, so very very much,You have brought me a happiness I never thought possible." Thorin bent down and caught her lip's in a tender kiss as she moaned into his mouth. He returned a moan of his own as he proceeded to deepen the kiss. Their tounges mingled and twisted as both trembled the fellings so strong between the both of them. Thorin pulled away only to trail wet kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. "Thorin, Thorin " she cried out as his arms wrapped around her. "Mahal woman ,how I want you" He said his lip's closing over her's once more. They broke away and Philicia snuggled up to his chest sleep coming easily for both.


	41. Chapter 41

For all who have given this story a review. Many thanks and as always comments are greatly accepted. . Now things are going to get good .Thorin has fallen to the gold sickness and he is not an easy dwarf to deal with. Philicia has sworn to save their lives and well... let's see how things go .

Disclaimer If you reconise it it's not mine, if you don't it is. All Hobbit characters belong to the Tolkein and the awesome PJ. Thanks for everything.

Chapter 41- Gold Sickness

For the past two days Thorin has had everyone down in the treasure room turning over piles of gold but the stone still remained lost. "Have you found anything"? He called from the landing overlooking the treasure hall his deep voice echoing in the large room. "No, nothing", Someone shouted up to him. "Is everything ok? I could hear you shouting half way to Laketown" Philicia reprimended as she joined Thorin at the balcony. She went to the edge and looked down . Below was the company with their bare hands and shovels digging for the stone. "Why are you not helping "? Thorin said to her his voice the same but somehow changed. "I would love to help I just was not sure you wanted me down there." Philicia turned around as her eyes sought his. " Do as you will". He said waving his hand toward the stairs. "It will turn up Thorin. Just believe in your company and in us. "With that she joined the others her hands scooping up handfuls of gold and letting it drop back down again. She went to search where there was a pile of undisturbed gold when something caught her eye. It was a crown made of diamond and Amythest Jewels so beautifully crafted it took her breath. She just stood there captivated by the sparkling jems as they reflected the light from the braizers lit along the walls of the great hall. "Wow, this is stunning". Philicia turned the crown over in her hand . She went to set it aside when Thorins soft voice came up beside her. "It would be stunning on you, my love. The color of the jems match your eye's perfectly." "Really." She said as Thorin reached over and placed the crown upon her head. "I would have you keep this for every queen needs a crown." He reached behind her head and pulled her close as their lips came together. "I don't know what to say, T-thank you, It's so beautiful I will keep it always." Philicia threw her arms around Thorin's neck holding him close. They stayed that way for a few minutes till he resumed his place at the balcony his tender mood all but gone. "Nothing, KEEP SEARCHING!" , his booming voice shouted again as everyone stopped digging. "Who gave you permission to cease searching." Thorin bellowed at his fellow dwarves . "Thorin", Philicia gently laid her hand on his arm. "Let them have a break we all are hungry and tired . " Philicia suggested. " NO ,we must keep searching it has to be here somewhere." Philicia just wanted to walk away but she knew that this was going to be when Thorin would need her the most. "I will not abandon him." She mumbled as she walked away."Where are you going?" he turned and scowled at her. "To the restroom i'll be right back." When Philicia returned a few minutes later she saw Thorin standing at the throne his hands grasping the armrests on both sides. His back was turned to the dwarves at the bottom of the steps that led up to the Deis. Bilbo was standing on his right side figeting with his fingers . "We have searched and searched." Dwalin said gesturing to the treasure. "Not well enough." Thorin snapped at him his face contorting in anger. "Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin pleaded . "And yet it is still not found!" Thorin yelled at Dwalin. Philicia fearing Thorins anger backed up till she hit the wall. She stayed quiet a Thorin ranted. "Do you doubt, the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked as Thorin turned around slowly coming to face his lifelong friend and mentor. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin pressed on. "It is The King's Jewel." Thorin growled."AM I NOT THE KING!" Thorin roared. "Know this, if anyone should find it... and withhold it from me. I will be avenged." Philicia stood in the darkness of the corner shaking as tears spilled down her face. Watching Thorin suffer through this in the movie was one thing but seeing it happen for real tore her apart. Balin walked away not saying a word his head hung in sorrow. "Balin "I called softly but the kindly dwarf remained silent. "Oh god this is bad." she breathed following Bilbo. "I need to talk to Balin." Philicia said stepping in place next to the Hobbit. "Follow me I will take you to him." Philicia was quiet as she followed Bilbo down a long corridor. Bilbo led her into a small room that contained several dust covered shelves piled with rolls and rolls of parchment. In the far back was Balin sobbing quietly. He turned to Philicia and Bilbo just as they came up next to him."Dragon sickness. I've seen it before. That look. The terrible need. It's a fierce and jealous love. It drove his grandfather mad." Balin said wiping his eyes with a cloth. "I don't understand any of this Balin it's only gold and trinket's. Why is he being like this? I know the movie portrayed this scene but it wasn't this bad. How can I help him?" Philicia placed her hand gently on the old dwarfs arm. " Balin, if Thorin...had the Arkenstone or if it was found... would it help?" Philicia wanted to tell Balin that Bilbo had the stone but stayed quiet. "That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness? No, laddie. I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost." Balin dabbed at his eye's again. "Balin fear not I can tell you for sure he will beat this." Philicia looked the dwarf in the eyes a she spoke. 'Are ye going to give up on him lassie?" Balin asked Philicia. "NO, never, I love him Balin and I will not abandon him especially when he needs me the most. Even if he doesn't know it right now. I am going to be his anchor keeping his head above the water. I swear it." She buried her face in Balins shoulder and let the sobs come. Bilbo left them to give Philicia the privacy she needed and he founda secluded spot and sat down on a stone bench. He took the stone out and debated giving it to Thorin but remembering Balin's warning he returned it to his pocket. As his hand came away he felt something small and he rolled the pebble into his palm. Without warning Thorin came around the corner. "Your hand, Show it it to me?" He roared. Bilbo looked up at the Dwarf King and opened his palm. " Thorin looked down at Bilbos hand and saw a small seed . His eyes softend as he stared at the Hobbit's hand. "I picked it up in Beorns garden. So I will always have somthing to look back on and remember, all my adventures." Bilbo chanced a look at Thorin. "A poor price to take back to The Shire." A small smile spread across Thorins face and Blbo hoped for a minute that he was coming to his sences.'Should he dare to hope, should he dare to believe.

Philicia was seated around the table with everyone else in the common room when Thorin entered. The deep lines on his face and dark circles under his eye's told everyone he was not sleeping. "I will stand by him,I can do this." She wispered getting up and going over to the pot scooping some stew in a bowl. "Here, you look hungry." Philicia said offering him the bowl. Thorin's eye's flicked to the piping hot stew then up to Philicia . "I am not hungry. "He said his hand pushing it away. Fili started to say to something but Philicia shushed him with her hand gesturing for him to sit. They all watched as Philicia encouraged Thorin to eat. "Please , for me. " She wispered. "Thorin remember what we talked about a few night's ago?" "I remember." he said. "I told you I would help you through this.." " I am fine." He said his hand shaking as he raised the spoon to his mouth. "I know you are and I also know I love you and I willl be here for you no matter what. " She clasped his free hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am going to go take a bath and find a good book to read. I will see you later. " She said rising and planting a soft kiss on Thorins cheek but she knew he would not join her that night.

Thorin was just headed back to the treasure room when Dwalin came racing up to him. "Thorin , The are fires lit in Dale .The refugees from Laketown are pouring into the city." Thorin had ordered the company to block off the front gate . They spent a better part of the night carrying the heavy stones with the help of ropes and pullys barricading the front entrance." I want this fortress made safe by sun up." Thorin roared as he came to the front gate. This mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again. Kili had been loading stone into a cart turned and faced his Uncle. Droping the cart in aggitation he said. "The people of Laketown have came to us in need. They have lost,everything." Kili stepped closer to Thorin trying to make him see reason. "Do not tell me what they lost" Thorin sneered his hand clenched into a tight fist. "I know well enough their hardship" he shot back turning to step onto the stone ledge his eyes looking toward the lights in the city of men. "Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice." A smile broke out on The Dwarf Kings face as he scanned the city of Dale with his eye's. "More stone!" Thorin barked at the company as they heaved and pulled the heavy boulders into place and the hole slowly began to close up. Bilbo just stood there shoked that Thorin could talk to his own nephew as he did."Bring more stone to the gate!" Came the King Under the Mountains harsh command. By early morning everyone had succomed to exaustion and slept where they fell. Philicia went down around sunrise to check on Thorin and sure enough he was on the balcony staring at the ocean of gold . "Good morning Thorin." She said planting a soft kiss upon his cheek. Thorin was just about to reach for her when Dwalin hollered out that Bard was approaching the gate. The company had started stacking stone and had stacked them and made a staircase to reach the top came racing in " Come on " He motioned to everyone as they followed him to the gate. They all stood on the top and were met with an army of elves their golden armor shining as it reflected the morning sun.

Late the previous evening the refugees from Laketown began pouring into the city of Dale. Suddenly One of the Elven Kings guard's came charging into the tent." My Lord Thranuil Elrond of Rivendell is here to speak with you. He has Lady Galedriel with him also." Thranuil stood up from his throne. "By all means show them in." The guard stepped out and the curtain was pulled aside. "My King Thranuil," Elrond bow before the pale haired elf. Lady Galadriel did the same as Thranuil spoke. "What bring's you to here?" he asked pouring them drinks. "I have come at the request of The lady Philicia Anderson. When the company of Thorin Oakenshield passed through Rivendell I... "He stopped before going further."They also managed to entreat upon my land without permission and spent some time within my halls." Thranuil stopped and stood before Galaderiel. "And what is your purpose here my Lady?" The king asked her. "I come on behalf of the line of Durin ,my Lord." Thranuil was silent this was one elf he did not want to anger. Interesting"He said his fingers cupping and rubbing his chin. "It appears that the Lady Philicia is not of this world. While she was visiting my kingdom I had a very interesting talk with the human girl. It is apparant she is deeply in love with the Dwarven King. She told me of the things to come if the dwarves fail to reclaim the mountain. I have only come to assist the people of Dale and reclaim what is mine." Thranduil's hands squeezed into a fist as he fought for control. "My Lord King I know of what you speak of however I am sure she had also informed you of what is to come." Elrond pressed. "Yes , I do believe she has." Suddenly Thranuiel heard Galaderial's voice in his head. I know you wish the jewels returned however if the line of Durin should fall I am afraid what fate awaits Middle Earth. Thranduil whirled around and looked Galaderiel in the face. "While they were there Lady Philicia with our assistance was sent to her world for three day's. However when she went Thorin Oakenshield latched on to her and was taken with her. When she returned she had managed to accuire the necessary supplies of ,things even my best healers cannot explain. These things will save the lives of Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews in the coming battle. My Lord King I must get these things to the mountain. Much time is required to have advanced preperations made." Without warning the tent flap was pulled back ."My king Gandalf the Grey awaits an audience with you."The guard informed him eyeing Lord Elrond and Lady Galaderiel. "Send him in I an to assume this concerns him also. "My Lord Elrond ,My Lady" King Thranduil" Gandalf bowed to the three elves. "Mithrandier,is there a way to get these supplies to the mountain and in Lady Philicias keeping?" Gandalf thought for a moment. "There is a secret side entrance however I do not believe at this point that Thorin Oakenshield would want anything to do with us. Gandalf stressed. "He has succomed to the gold sickness as his grandfather did." Thranduil gasped. "Yes , however we must put our trust in that girl to reason with him over this." Gandalf urged. "Very well do what you must. " Thranduil waved them away as he returned to his throne his thoughts heavy. So with the heavy wagon laden with supplies they set off for the mountain hoping against hope.

Bofur was on watch as Lord Elrond and Gandalf approached the front gate. "Who goes there?" he shouted from the ledge. "It is I Gandalf,I have Lord Elrond with me. I must speak with Lady Philicia." Bofur turnbed and hollered down to Dwalin "Go and find Thorin and Philicia Gandlf is at the gate." "What does he want?" Dwalin asked gruffley. "I don't know but he looks serious." Bofar hollered down to him.

Philicia was relaxing after her bath when Thorin burst into the room. "Gandalf Is here . He had brought that Elf from Rivendell with him." He said not in the best of moods. Philicia laid down the book she was reading . "Thorin we need to talk it's important" He came and sat down next to her his eyes clear apparently free from the gold sickness for awhile." Remember when we went to my world." Philicia reached for his hand's. "I remember." he said bringing her hands to his lips kissing them gently. "Thorin, Lord Elrond is here with the stuff we brought back with us." Suddenly Thorin stood up a scoul on his face. "Before you say anything he has brought the medical supplies I need for after..." She broke down then. "T-to s-save Y-your li-lives." Philicia threw herself into Thorins arms sobbing into his chest."I won't let you die I can't lose you please , Thorin." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Come then let us see what can be done." They both walked the front gate together. Philicia was the first to appear at the barricade. "Lord Elrond, Gandalf." She called down to him. "Hail Thorin, King Under the Mountain." Lord Elrond shouted back up to them. "Lady Philicia I have brought the supplies you had left in my care."Suddenly the rest of the company came to the gate also. "What's going on and what does he want?' Dwalin asked. "Let him speak brother."Balin corrected. "Thorin we need to get these supplies inside immediatly." Gandalf pushed. "Thorin the gate is blocked what do we do now?" Thorin turned around and looked at his company . "Everyone get ropes and containers ,use what we have here, hoist them up. "Lord Elrond ,the item's that needed to be kept preseved . Are they still cold?" Philicia asked throwing them down the rope and sacks. "They are as you instructed, my Lady." "Oh thank God"She sighed. "Philicia , what is all this stuff?" Bofur asked as the IV poles were pulled over the ledge. "Bofur don't ask not now please I will explain later ok." So for the next few hours they hauled up boxes of medical equiptment. IV poles and pumps boxes of pain killers several boxes of needles and gauze along with thread for sutering and bottles of bedadine for was also a box of sterile scrubs ,masks and boxes of glves, and two field trauma room tent's ,sterile until opend. "Oin I need you to start sorting these things out . Can you do that?" "Right you are lass I will get on it immediatly." Along with the medical supplies and equipment necessary to save Thorin and Kili's life Lord Elrond had brought enough food to withstand a seige of a month. There was sacks of flour, fresh vegetables fruit's and dried meat's. "Bombur ,you take charge of these." Thorin said as the containers were lifted up and over. Bilbo and Gloin also helped. Everyone was busy sorting and preparing as the day drew on . Thorin soon disappeared and was back down in the gold the sickness tormenting him once again. After Philicia explained to the company that the medical equipment was to save the lives of their king and Prince no more questions were asked.

Philicia had found Thorin a little later a stunning necklace clutched between his hand's. "Hey, there you are, what's that?" She asked . "I know a certain elf lord who would pay a pretty penny for these." Thorin tossed the exquisete jems on to a tray of jewels. "Oh my gawd, are those diamonds?" Philicia gasped. "Indeed they are, come Philicia. " She walked up to Thorin as he reached for the necklace. "Do you like it?" He asked her clasping the jems around her neck. "They are incredible." She said letting the jems rest in her upturned hand's. "Then you may keep them. After all they were made to be worn by a queen." Thorin softly kissed her then."You are beautiful" he said taking her lips in his again. "Thank you but I can't keep these." She said removing the heavy chain ."I know who they were made for and .." She trailed off as a look of anger and hurt crept across Thorin's face. "Fine if you would prefer I give them to Thranduil." Philicia choose her next words carefully. "Thorin,you have to do what you think is right I know that and yes the necklace is very pretty however I really love Amythest more." She looked at him a smile shown on his face. "I will have one made for you then." He kissed her once more before leading her out of the small room ajasent to the treasure room. They were headed to the west common room when Gloin hollered from the newly erected barricade. "Thorin, there are elves in Dale, a whole blasted army in fact." "Let them come they will not get past the gate."

The next morning Bard approached Erebor. His white horse galloping across the bridge. " The dwarves were staring down at Bard wondering what he bowman addressed Thorin. "Hail Thorin son of Thrain. We are glad to see you alive beyond hope." Bard said formally. "Why do you come to the gate of The King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked him his voice impassive. "Why does The King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" Bard retorted his paitents already spread thin. "Perhaps is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin shouted back. Philicia who had stayed down at the bottom stood with her back to the wall shaking her head in disbelief." This is just as the movie played out . Word for word."She wispered shaking her head slowly. "My lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fare settelment. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin gave a regal nod of his head and went to talk with Bard. There was a small opening within the rocks and Thorin stood there as Bard got of his horse and came up to the gate. Thorin looked behind him as Philicia stood there her back pressed against the stone." What are you doing here?" he asked her his tone almost angry." I wanted to be here for you." She said her eye's cast downward. ", I do not need your tears right now." Thorin growled pushing her away. Philicia quietly walked away but close enough to hear still." Just then a Raven flew away from the mountain its destination southeastward. "I am listening." He said a Bard's face came into view. " On behalf of the people of Laketown I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure that they might rebuild their lives." Thorin stood at the diamond shape tunnell and slowly shook his head no." I will not treat with anyone while an armed host lies before my door." He breathed out as a stunned expression appeared on Bards face. "That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard warned Thorin."Your threats do not sway me." Thorin softly replied not looking the dragonslayer in the face. Philicia came back and stood next to Thorin and reached for his hand squeezing it tightly. "What of your coincence?" Bard pressed. "Listen to him,Thorin, please." She softly said placing her hand upon his shoulder rubbing it in slow circles . "Does it not tell you our cause is just. My people offered you help and you brought upon them only ruin and death." Bard spoke his anger showing itself. "Why then, did the men of Laketown come to our aid but the promise of rich reward." Thorin shot back his temper showing itself also." A bargain was struck!" Bard said slamming his hand on the stone. "A bargain!" Thorin cut him off." What choice do we have but to bargain our birthright for blankets and food." Thorin said bitterly."To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom. You call that a fare trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon slayer, why I should honor such terms." Thorin said his tone angry and hateful his hand was clenched into a fist as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Because you gave us your word!" Bard almost shouted at the clearly mad king. "What I wonder is, what does The lady Philicia think about you breaking your oath." Bard played his final card. "Suddenly Thorin backed away and stood with his back to the wall. "Does that mean nothing to you?" Thorin turned to the company all watching him with sorrowful faces and sad eyes waiting their kings next words. "Does she mean nothing to you also?" Thorin looked at the woman he loved more than anything. Just for a moment she thought he was going to agree but then his face steeled up again. " Be gone, ERE OUR ARROWS FLY!" Thorin shouted . Bard with a angry fist slammd hard against the stone turned and rode away. Thorin went back up the steps and everyone followed. Bilbo finally turned to Thorin his anger showing."Thorin ,you can not go to war. " Bilbo snapped at him."This does not concern you." Thorin barked back. "Excuse me...but in case you havn't noticed there is an army of elves out there." He stretched his hand out toward Dale. "And several hundred angry fisherman. We are, in fact, outnumbered." Bilbo finished his rant. "Not for very much longer." Thorin said to Bilbo a smile playing on his face. "What does that mean?" "It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin then turned to Philicia as she stood in front of him. "Why Thorin,Why?" She asked tears streaming down her face. "Why are you acting this way? You promised me you would fight this fight for us ,for our love!" She reached for him and his hands came up instead." Your pathetic, worthless human girl. I should have left you where I found you ." He said shoving Philicia so hard she slammed into the wall her head striking the stone a trickle of blood running down her back. "We have reclaimed it,now we defend it." Thorin's words were hard as stone as he walked away. Philicia sat there and buried her face in her hands crying openly. Suddenly two strong arms were lifting her and a cool cloth was pressed to the back of her head over the open wound. "What in Mahals name is wrong with you?" She could hear Dwalin telling Thorin. "You did not have to do that . She is small you could have hurt her badly." Thorin said not a word and she could hear the sound of his heavy boots fading away.


	42. Chapter 42

**Well everyone Thorin is being not so nice at the moment . How is Philicia going to** cope with what is to come. We are on the eve of battle and Thorin is completly mad. Let's continue on to see how this all plays out .And if our heroin is strong enough to endure what is to come. A big thank you to all you sweetheart's out there who have been following along.

Disclaimer I I only own my origional characters everything else belongs to Tolkein.

Chapter 42- Decent into Madness

November 22nd.. T.A. 2941

"Dwalin helped Philicia down the steps as she continued to sob brokenly."Whats wrong with him to harm you like that? "Dwalin sighed as he held the pressure over the small cut on the back of her head. "Lassie you need to get out of here as soon as possible before Thorin forbids you to leave." Dwalin urged her. "He will only come to see you as a posession my dear. " Balin added. "No, I will not leave him he's going to beat this he will be alright. "Philicia in the end convinced them that she knew he would be ok and that so far everything was right where it should be according to the story. "Are ye positive about this?" Dwalin hounded her they sat her down on a soft chair. " "I am sure please trust me by tomorrow morning he will be himself again and then the battle. Please get as much sleep and food and fluid as you all can. " With that warning Philicia walked away to find Oin. She spotted him in the common room with Fili and Kili Bilbo and Bofur the rest of thr company was snoozing in the corner after another bout of searching for the Arkenstone. "How's your head lass?" Oin asked coming to check if the cut had stopped bleeding. "I'm fine it doesn't even hurt anymore at least not the cut that is." They all gave her knowing looks as they resumed what they were doing. "Oin is everything ready for tomorrow?" Aye lass it is we have got the equipment ready and all the other stuff next to the front gate whare you asked us to place it." " Good cause tomorrow afternoon I need all this ready , Everything, it must be prepped in advance so just as soon as you all charge out tomorrow we will start prepping here. Oin I need you to stay with me tomorow, Fili you must not go out either." Philicia told the young Durin Prince. Fili looked at her with a look of dread on his face. "Why, I need to be there for my brother." He argued. " Fili please, Philicia began. "If something goes wrong tomorrow and we lose them both you need to be safe to take the throne." Fili's and Kili's faces paled as she explained to them that something could definatly go wrong and not follow the story thus changing the whole course of the battle. Philicia secretly prayed that that did not happen. "After all how would I be able to predict events to happen." She after a lot of arguing convinced Fili to stay inside the mountain and Oin also.

Philicia had not seen Thorin all day till she turned a corner and he was just standing there his eye's cold and clowded over his face a mask. " Thorin, I know you don't like me that much right now but I also know that you are going to be alright." Thorin turned his head and he couldn't look her in the face. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest."No matter what you do to me ,say to me or how many times you push me away I will be right here. I will not leave you. I can't,I love you too much I swear to god I will not let you die or Kili or Fili." Thorin looked down at her and placed his palm on her chin bringing their eyes to meet." Why, why do you stay? After what I did earlier I do not deserve your love, my heart." For a while at least her Thorin was back and she had to take advantage of every chance she got. "Let me be the judge of that." Reaching behind Thorin's neck she pulled him down and to her lip's. His kiss was explosive as he pressed his mouth to hers deepening the kiss and only breaking away for a breath. "I love you ,I need you so much." Thorin's sorroful words bore into her very soul as she kissed and caressed his back holding him close to her ."When's the last time you slept ?" She asked seeing the tirdness on his face. "I do not know the days and nights seem to be all blending as one." He told her. "Come on let's see if we can catch a few hours sleep. So Philicia led Thorin up to his chamber and together they snuggled under the soft pelts and sleep took them both immediatly.

By the time she woke afternoon had passed and evening was falling. "Finally, Kili said". "We thought you were going to sleep the day away." Fili finished. "Just tired ,that's all I havn't been sleeping well. I don't sleep good when Thorins not next to me. She hung her head as sadness and tears threatend to spill over. "If your looking for uncle he is still down in the treasure room . " Fili offered. "I know." was all she said. Everyone was on edge and tempers were short due to the coming battle. Thorin was as distant as ever only speaking when he was shouting orders at someone. Philicia spent most of the day trying to avoid Thorin . "Are ye afraid of him lass?" Balin finally asked seeing the lost look on her face. She had changed into her jeans with the crosses on the back pockets and the sequins surrounding them. She also has slipped into her Lime Green sweater and pulled her hair up into a ponytail off her face. "No ,I'm not afraid of him ,I'm afraid for him. I love him so much and it hurts to see what he has become. With that she broke as a tererrential downpour of tears came pouring out. Philicia slid down to the floor of stone and curled herself into a tight ball sobbing loudly .She was suddenly engulfed in warmpth as two strong arms lifted her and carried her down the hallway. Thorin who had been listening from behind the wall felt his heart break when he saw Philicia fall to the floor. He had walked up to Balin and slid his arms around her and carried her away. "She felt the fur of the coat and smelled sandlewood and pine and knew who's arms she was being carried in. "Gloin", Thorin called." Find Oin send him to my chambers immediatly Lady Philicia is not well." "On it right away Thorin." He went to their room and laid her on the large bed throwing a blanket over her still sobbing form. "Thorin". She said through her tears. "Please ,please I can't do this anymore .You are lost and I am lost without you . I can't do this anymore. You cant' see it but everyone else does." He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her tears away with his hand ." Do not worry yourself so ,azunugial, I am fine." Thorin softly kissed her and as she looked into his eye's the Thorin that she loved was face was calm and he was himself, but for how long. Oin knocked and Thorin bid him to enter. He checked Philicia over thoroughly and declared her physically well however emotionally she was not. "Thorin, she is very fragile. The last few weeks have taken their toll on her .She has some stregnth in her tho. See that she drinks this tea twice daily." he handed Thorin a pack of crushed leaves and left. "Thorin set some water to boil and leaving her long enough to get a cup he returned ,crushed the leaves and put some in the bottom of the cup. After sweetening it with honey he brought the cup to Philicias mouth. "Be careful it's hot. "He said gently helping her sit up. "What's this?" She asked taking a small sip. "It will help to releive the tension in your body. Balin said you almost suffered a complete break down. "I am so very sorry my heart."Thorin turned his face to hers a broken look in his eye's. "I know, Thorin. The battle is coming tomorrow you must be clear headed and prepared. I was sent her to save the line of Durin and I will not fail. I can't I will not let you fall." She reached up and grabbed Thorins shirt pulling him till their mouths fused together. Thorin thrust his tongue into her mouth and she curled her around his. A deep moan escaped his throat as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to lay upon her. "Oh my givashel." He panted peppering her neck with soft kisses. "Thorin"She breathed. "Will you stay with me.I don't want to be here without you." "I..." he froze then looking at her he gave up and climbed in the warm sheets and pulled her to his side. Toward sunrise everyone was in the common room enjoying a light breakfast, nerves were on edge and with the knowledge of the battle Philicia had informed them of the company was going over last minute battle plans. From out of nowhere Thorin came storming into the room bellowing orders. "Everyone to the Armory NOW. We must arm ourselves for war. DU BEKAR" The king shouted as the dwarves followed him . They went up a level and turned down a narrow passiage way that had two fully armored dwarven statues on both sided standing as if they were guards. only one that was not with them was Bofur who was watching the front gate. Philicia followed a ways behind them . Not knowing what kind of mood Thorin was in she didn't want to rouse his temper so she quietly watched from a darkend corner. Philicia watched as they reached into the shelves and pulled out breastplates ,axes swords ,helmet's and shields. Balin reached for a chestplate sadness evident on the old dwarfs face. "Fili", Thorin called his heir over to him. "Why are you not arming yourself ? Do you wish to go out there with no protection upon your person.?" "No, Philiia said I will not be fighting in the battle." Fili watched as Thorins face changed from one of seriousness to anger. "And who said she could make decisions as such." "No one uncle. " Kili said trying to keep him calm. Gloin had placed his hand on Balins shoulder in a comforting jesture. Not one of the company had agreed with Thorins decision to go to battle especially for a war that could have been advoided. Everyone was arming up when Philicia came out from the dark corner she had been hiding in. "Thorins gaze narrowed as his eyes blazed with unspoken anger. "Thorin before you blow up at me I am doing this for you. If you and Kili, if something goes wrong ,Fili needs to be safe to rule in your stead. It's best for the future for all of Middle Earth." "I will not concede to this " He roared in anger. "Fine I will deal with this later when your head is more clear." She shot back at Thorin and stormed off. "Thorin went after her but Dwalin pulled him back. Let her go Thorin." He released Thorin as soon as Philicia was out of sight. Thorin turned the other way as Bilbo came to see what was happening. " Master Baggins." Thorin called. "Come here. Philicia stood at a distance from the armory as she heard Thorin call Bilbo's name. The halfling immediatly obed Thorins comand and sauntered up to stand in front of him. Thorin stood in the middle of the armory the golden armor he had on shining in the light from the braizers upon the walls. He appeared so magestic and Philicia wanted to just run to him and throw her arms around him but stayed back instead. "I have a gift for you" Thorin said to Bilbo. Philicia watched a Thorin pulled out something from the shelving. He held up the shirt to Bilbo. "Put it on" he commanded. Bilbo began removing his waist coat and vest as Thorin held the shiney shirt before him. "This coat is made of silver steel, Mithril it was called by my forebears. Bilbo slipped the shirt over his other one an put the vest and waist coat back on . "No blade can pierce it." Thorin smiled at Bilbo his face showing the madness that plagued him. "I look ridicilous ," He said. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit." Bilbo said "It 's a gift." Thorin said to him. "A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Philicia held back tears as she fought not to go and talk to him ."He should be wearing that, not Bilbo . It would protect him from the, th-the st-stab wo-wound. Oh god Thor- Thorin." She fell to her knees as Thorin glanced back into the armory and pulled Bilbo by his collar away from earshot of everyone else. "I have been blind but now I began to see," He sneered. Thorin pulled Bilbo to where Philicia was hidden in the shadows .She dared not breath and give away her presence. "The Arkenstone..." Philicia bit her lip to conceal a gasp. "One of them has taken it. One of them is false." The sound of Thorin's voice was not his own yet it was as he continued to slip furthur and further away the decent into madness almost complete. He will beat this ,he will beat this. Philicia had to keep telling herself as she continued to listen. Bilbo ,from the look on his face was clearly not happy at Thorins accusiation toward the company. "Thorin,the quest is fulfilled, he slowly said to the mad king. "You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Thorin acted as if he had not heard anything that was said. "To be betrayed by my own kin... By the woman that confesses to love me . She knows where the stone is yet refuses to tell me ." "You gave a promise to the people of Laketown." Bilbo voiced more forcefully. "Is treasure truly worth more than your honor, more than that girl's love and devotion. Thorin I was also there ,I gave my word." Bilbo said trying to get through to him. "For that I am grateful." Thorin told him a grin showing on the striking dwarf's face. "It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold is ours." He sneered clenching and bearing his teeth as his head swung side to side he backed away from Bilbo. " I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it. Bilbo heard a gasp as he caught Philicia in the shadows her finger to her lip. shaking her head no. They both were astonished at how Thorin's voice echoed Smaugs so perfectly. Thorin suddenly spotted Philicia in the shadow's. " Philicia, come to me." he softly said to her. She slid out of the darkend corner and slowly went and stood before Thorin her head bowed . "Are you going to yell at me also,cause if you are i'm leaving." " You would leave me?" he asked sadness reflecting in his deep blue eye's. "Leave you, never Thorin. I love you too much I will not let you face this alone." She grabbed Thorin's hand's in her's and held them to her heart. "You are everything to me I made you a promise and I will not break it. You could throw me from this mountain and still I would come back to you." Thorin's eye's glistend with moisture as her word's penetrated his warped mind. "I am not angry with you my heart. Walk with me?" He asked and she let him lead her away. Philicia knew that Bilbo had already taken the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard the sad look on his face was all the evidence she needed.

Philicia followed the line of heavily armed Dwarves to the front gate and up to the top of the barricade. Her stomach felt sick as the day she had been dreading for the past eight month's, had finally arrived. Her breakfast had failed to stay down and now all she could do is wait for Thorin to come out of the goold sickness. Now as everyone set their sights on Dale The army Thranduil had brought with him stood before the broken stone walkway of Erebor. The day before Thorin had the dwarves break of the head of one of the statues and collapse the bridge thus cutting off any entrance into the mountain. The elves armor shown like diamonds in the morning sun it's rays reflecting off their golden armor. All the elves had bows in their hand's as they suddenly parted down the middle. Bard and Thranduil came riding up and stopped at the front line. Thorin suddenly pulled his own bow out and shot an arrow at the hoof of the elk the Elven King was perched on. Thranduil looked up with anger and surprise . Thorin pulled back another arrow ready to let it loose. "I will but the next one between your eye's." he spat at them. The dwarves on the wall shouted and cheered in support of their king. Philicia stole a slance at thorin and a king indeed he did look. Withhis magestic armor and the Raven Crown upon his head Philicia nearly collapsed knowing the climactic end was drawing closer . Sudden silence filled the morning as Thranduil raised his hand as the elves behind him raised their bow , arrows pulled back ready to fire in unison. He dropped his hand and the elves lowered their bow's and resumed their previous stance. Thranduil cast his eye's on Thorin. "We've come to tell you that payment of your debt had been offered, and accepted." Philicia looked at Thorin his eye's giving away the confusion that haunted him then they hardend once again. "What payment?" He demanded. "I have given you nothing. You have NOTHING." Thorin shouted pacing back and forth. Bard and Thranduil exchanged glances then Bard looked up at Thorin."We have this." Reaching into his coat he withdrew his hand . Philicia remained impassive knowing what Bard was holding. The stone captured the light a it shown every color imaginable. Philicia removed her eye's fromThorins shocked face and back to the stone. Suddenly Kili yelled out. "They have The Arkenstone " he gasped." Thieves ,how came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Bard shrugged his shoulders his attitude ambivelent. "The king may have it." He said tossing the dtone in the air and catching it as the dwarves held their breath. "On our good will ." he said returning thecstone to his coat. "But first he must honor his word." Philicia witnessed Thorins face turn from despair to sadness then confusion and finally anger. "They are taking us for fool's. This is a ruse." he shouted down to Bard and the Elven King. "A FILTHY LIE!" The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick." "I- it's not a trick. Philicia froze at the sound of Bilbo's voice as he approached the top of the steps. The company turned to look at him also. Philicia saw the fer and guilt on Bilbos face knowing what he w3as going to say. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." he formly confessed. Suddenly Thorin approached him but held his distance a bit. "You". "I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo confirmed. "You would steal from me?" He said his voice deep and danderous. Philicia shook inside knowing what cme next. She reached for the nearest dwarf and ended up gripping Bifurs arm so tight she thought the mighty dwarf would bleed. "Steal from you?" Bilbo questioned. "No . No, I might be a burglar but i'd like to think i'm an honest one . "he caught Thorins gaze ashe remained calm."I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." "Against your claim?" Thorin chuckled. "Your claim. You have no claim on me, you miserable rat!" Bilbo did not show any fear against his anger only disapppointment. "I was going to give it to you. many times I wanted to, but-" " But what, thief?" Thorin sneered. Bilbo stole a look toward Philicia as she mouthed the word run. Bilbo held his ground tho. "You are changed ,Thorin. The dwarf I met back in Bag End would never have gone back on his word." "He's right Thorin ,please listen to at least one voice of reason ,please before it's too late." Philicia pleaded with him. 'Be silent woman." Thorin growled at her as she ducked behind Fili and Kili. Bilbo nodded to the rest of the company asthey looked on ."Never would have doubted the loyalty of his kin." "Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin spat. "Throw him from the rampart's!" None of the company moved to do their king's bidding they stood in defiance of his madness. "Did you not hear me." He shouted pulling on Fili as he shouted . Fili shoved him away angrily, Thorin glared at the company then he turned back and advanced on Bilbo. "I will do it myself!" He grabbed Bilbo roughly and wresteled him to the floor trying to get a firm grip in the squirming hobbit. Thorin grug him to the wall screaming dwarvish curses as he did so. "The company tried to pull Thorin off of Bilbo before he sent him plummeting to his doom. "Curse the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin yelled. Philicia just stood there her back against the wall and even tho she was warm the shaking would not stop. Thorin nearly had Bilbo over the wall when a loud booming voice cut the silence. "If you do not like my burglar-" Gandalf appeared from behind a row of elves. "Then please, don't damage him, return him to me!" Thorin narrowed his eyes when he saw Gandalf and let the hobbit drop from his grasp. Bofur grabbed Bilbo and tossed a rope over the side. "Go ,go now please." he said helping Bilbo over the side. Gandalf stared up at Thorin . "Your not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" "Never again will I have dealings with wizards or Shire rat's!" Thorin screamed down at him. " Are we resolved? The return of The Arkenstone for what was promised?" All was still for a moment as Thorin struggled with his ultimatum. " Give us your answer!" Thranduil called. "Will you have peace ,or war?" Suddenly there was a squack and a Raven landed on the wall next to Thorin. The ground shook coming from the east and everyone turned their eyes to see what was coming. Thorn grinned. "I will have war."


	43. Chapter 43

"Well now the Battle is upon us. Hopefully I will be able to write this chapter without crying too much. It never sat well with the way PJ ended thing's. But thats why we have Fan-Fiction. Let's see what Philicia can do to insure the line of Durin does not fall. Once again thank you to my lovely followers .

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hobbit characters those belong to the fabulious J.R.R. Tolkein.

Chapter 43 Battle for Erebor Pt. 1

November 23rd. TA 2941

Philicia stood deathly still her eyes fixed on the dwarf with The Raven Crown upon his head. Suddenly there was a sound coming over the western horizon as if a thousand marching feet were decending down the sloap below Ravenhill. Dain had come. "Iron Foot" Gandalf said as Bilbo's eye's scanned the army of dwarves slowly approaching. The Elves moved swiftly into position following the hand siginals Thranduil was giving. "Bilbo" Gandalf said ."Make sure you stay close to me." The wizard commanded him gripping his staff tighter in his hand. Coming out of army of dwarves was a lone dwarf astride a large boar. "Thorin" The dwarf hollered. "Good morning cousin." The company up on the top ledge raised their weapons and fist's in the air cheering for the dwarven army that had come to their aid. Philicia moved to stand next to Thorin their hands feeling for each other and then clasping tightly fingers intertwined. "Oh god here we go " She wispered as her thoughts scrambled together. "Philicia my heart, never underestimate dwarve's."Thorin reassured her as she stood next to him her whole being trembling with anticipation.

"Lord Dain stopped at a small overlook. "G-morning, I have a wee proposition for you. If you wouldn't mind sparing me some of your time?" "Would ya consider...JUST SODDING OFF! All of you, right now!" Dain's thunderous voice sailed over the valley. "Who's that?" Bilbo asked looking at the dwarf riding the pig. "That is Dain Lord of The Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin." "Is he a problem?" Bilbo further questioned. " I have always found Thorin the more reasonable one." Gandalf looked down at him. The army of elves parted to let their king and the wizard through. Thranduil rode up to the Dwarf Lord upon a white elk ,Bilbo and Gandalf by his side. "Come now ,Lord Dain," Gandalf began dipping his head. "Gandalf the Grey." Dain growled out loud. "Tell this rabble to leave or i'll water the ground with their blood!" Gandalf stepped toward the Dwarf Lord. "There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of orcs march upon the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf warned. "I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite, who wishes nothing but ill will upon my people!" From atop the rampart the company cheered at Dain's insults to the Elven King. "If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open!" Dain shouted raising his hammer high above his head. Thranduil glared at Lord Dain his blue grey eye's blown in anger. " See if he's still smirking then." From Erebors gates the cheers went up . Philicia stayed quiet gripping Thorin's hand tighter. He glanced down at her and then swiftly moved in for a quick kiss . "I love you." She wispered in his ear as they broke apart. Thranduil was watching Dain ride back up the hill to his awating troop's. He shot the Elven King a challenging look. "See what you think of that you pointy eared princess." With that he rode back up the hill. "He's clearly mad,like his cousin." Thranduil smirked his eyes following the dwarf atop the boar. "All right lad's we're on. Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

Dain hollered as he rode along the front line . "IFRIDZUN!" The dwarven captain yelled to the troops. Suddenly a horn blast and a charge of rams came bursting through the army of dwarves spears and shields clashing with the elven swords. Thranduil's army tried to step aside to avoid being trampled amoung the stampeed but some were knock down and others sent flying as the rams with dwarven warriors atop their back slung out with their axes killing many elves instantly. Thranduil waved his hand down as the elves shot arrows at the dwarves upon the stepped back and the next line of archers took their place. "ANSARU KITNUL,IFRIDI BEKAR!" The captain hollered in rapid khuzdul. The dwarves fired back their arrows armed with thin razor sharp iron rods that spun at incredible speed as they were launched from the cannon's atop the hill. They spun through the air so fast they were but a blur as the elvish arrows were shattered to pieces. The dwarven super weapons slammed into the army of elves killing them instantly. Thranduil's face went wide his blue eyes shooting open and his jaw dropping at the horror that he had just witnessed. The dwarves and elves began fighting eachother. Upon seeing the elves impaled with the arrows Philicia had turned her face into Thorin's chest sickend at the sight."Oh god Thorin ,please you have got to stop this . This is going to be a massacre. Remember what I told you about the orcs they are coming." Thorin was just about to rebuke her plea when the ground started shaking and chunks of dirt ,rock and debree went flying through the air. Giant worms with huge tusk's on their mouths and sharp teeth burst from the sides of the mountain. Their heads retreated and huge tunnels were left behind. The dwarves and elves ceased their fighting as soon as the giant worms roared making everyone take notice. " What is that?" Bilbo asked his sight staring at the mountain. "Were-worms." Gandalf answered his face afright. As soon as the worms had slunk back into their holes a horn along with a drum beat resonated from atop Ravenhill. There were triangular colored flags set on a pole. Azog The Defiler had launched his first attack.

The ground was still shaking when the first of Azog's army came pouring out of the tunnels left from the worm's. Dains army was the first to move . "IFRIDI BEKAR, the hord's of hell are upon us, fight ,fight to the death." Dain shouted over the deafening noise. "To battle to battle, Son's of Durin!" The dwarves started at a full run across the Valley between Erebor and Dale. Thorin and the company stood atop the wall their faces in shock as their kin were slautered by the elves. "I can't watch anymore or I will be sick." Philicia ran back inside the mountain and strait to the room she had been sharing with Thorin. She needed to think for what the day was going to bring. Outside The dwarves watched in horror as the battle raged on. Dain's army had formed strong lines their shields stacked one atop the other their spears pointed toward the advancing orc army. "The elve's ,will they not fight? " Bilbo asked looking up to Gandalf."That is for Their king to decide."Gandalf said. Suddenly Thranduil's hand fell and a charging army of Elven warrior's went sailing over the line of dwarves attacking the oncoming orcs fulll force. Thorin heard Kili suddenly say."I'm going over the wall who's with me?" "Stand down, Thorin ordered. "Are we to do nothing ?" Fili added. "I said ,stand down." Thorin half turned toward the company as he remained calm while his heart ached inside and he wondered where Philicia had ran off to. "From the high balcony ledge she watched as the battle raged on far below. "I can do this, I can do this" She kept repeating ,her love for Thorin giving her courage.

The early morning sun had risen high in the cold November sky and the clouds slowly moved in making the day more solomn than it already was. Philicia knew Thorin had returned into the mountain and she knew just where to find him. She could hear the clanking of steel against steel as the battle raged on outside. Recalling this part of the story she reached into her black duffel bag and picked up Thorin's shield. She shut the heavy door to his old chamber behind her and started down the long hallway her step's feeling heavier the closer she got to the double doors that marked the royal corridor. The symbol of Durin above the huge door's. Philica slowly made her way down to the throne room knowing Thorin would be there. She pushed open the door quietly and she could already see that Dwalin had beaten her there by mere second's. Thorin sat on the ancient throne of Durin slumped sideways as his mind raced with termoil and dispair. His heavy armor kept him gluded in the seat. His thoughts warped as they were, his heart tho still yearned for the girl with the reddish blond hair who had stolen it away all those month's ago. He heard heavy footsteps on the bridge that led to the throne and looked up. "Thorin" Dwalin called as the figure of the king became visible amoung the braizers burning close by. The dim cavern flickerd with warmth despite the cold stone his fingers gripped. Thorin could only see darkness where there was once light. "Thorin." The voice called again ever closer. Philicia waited at the threshold of the bridge behind a large pillar and listend. Thorin's eye's felt heavy as if he hadn't slept in day's he had to struggle to lift them to meet Dwalin's. "Since when do we forsake our own people?" Dwalin's anger showing as he approached the deis. Dwalin had removed his armour and stood before Thorin in his regular clothes. "Thorin, they are dying out there." Dwalin breathed his tone filled with anguish. Thorin looked at Dwalin a blank stare on his face eye's clowded over heavily. "There are halls beneath halls within this mountain." Thorin mumbled barly audible. "Places we can fortify. Shore up make safe,yes." Thorin struggled to stand but managed to do so. Dwalin reached for him but Thorin brushed him away. "We must move the gold further under ground to safety." Thorin, did you not hear me?" Dwalin raised his voice as Thorin paced back and forth in front of the throne. Dwalin caught Thorin by the arm but quickly withdrew his grip when Thorin turned and stared at him his eye's blazing in anger. "Dain is surounded. They're being slaughtered Thorin." Dwalin said as calm as could be. "Many die in war."Thorin said slowly his voice void of emotion. "Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this can not be counted in lives lost." Thorin 's voice was warped as he spoke. He thought of Erebor during his grandfathers day's in all it's glory and splendor . "It is worth all the blood we can spend." Thorin hissed at Dwalin. "Blood Thorin, and what about the blood of Philicia the woman you profess to love?" Suddenly Thorin's body jerked. "What about her she is just another jem a piece of treasure." "Philicia let out a gasp as tears slid down her face she dared to peek around her eye's fixed on the throne . She could see Thorin in his golden armor the Raven crown atop his black wavy mane."Please,Please " She wispered as Dwalin started up again. Dwalin shook his head a sorrowful look upon his face at Thorins fellings toward Philicia.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Thorin froze for a second Dwalin's word's hurting him deep. How dare he I am of Durin's blood the voices in his head spoke. " The Lady Philicia was correct, you can not see what you have become." Suddenly Thorin whirled around with a great roar. "DO NOT EVER SPEAK HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Thorin's teeth knashed together. "Do not speak to me is if I were some lowly dwarf lord." Thorin staggered backward almost tripping over the throne."As if...I ...were...still...Thorin Oakenshield. He pressed his hand to his crown the edges cutting into his head. Who was he, a pauper prince,a blacksmith a king in exile. Thorin's head pounded his eye's blurred with unshed tears a sob echoed throughout the throne room. Philicia sat with her back to the stone pillar Thorin's shield cluthed next to her breast. "I AM YOUR KING!" Thorin shouted his booming voice carrying through the mountain. Thorin drew his sword slashing at the air nearly falling over the deis. His vision blurred as tears streamed down his face. All had betrayed him . "You were always my king." Dwalin said calmly. Thorin's chest heaved a his thoughts turned desperate and dark. Dwalin carefully stepped toward Thorin. "You used to know that once."Dwalin said his voice full of despair. "Go" Thorin breathed. " Get out. Before I kill you." Thorin pleaded with Dwalin his tone full of warning. His vision blurred as tears ran his weakness finally showing. Thorin slouched to his left side his body to weak to support him. He caught himself the side of the throne the only thing keeping his upright. A loud sob broke the silence as Thorin broke his body heaving as he cried his face buried in his forearms.

"Dwalin". Philicia called softly as the mighty dwarf passed her. "Lass what are you doing here?" Dwalin looked down at her unshed tears within his eye's."I had to." She responded coming to her feet. "I would run lassie ,run and never come back ,now, before it's too late and he brings you more harm than he actually has already." Dwalin's warning hit home hard but her love for The Dwarf King was stronger. "I can't , I love him too much to leave now. I would regret it for the rest of my life." Philicia looked at Dwalin determination in her face. She turned and started walking toward the throne. She turned around as Dwalin disappeared through the door's. She turned back around as every step brought her closer to the danderously mad dwarf . Thorin weeping into his hand's heard soft steps upon the stone. "Yes you are." Her soft voice cut through the heartbroken king's loud sob's. Thorin looked up as the small shape of Philicia appeared from the haze clogging his mind. "What are you doing in here?" He growled at her. Philicia stopped in front of the step's her eye's never breaking contact with his. "I heard what you said , all of it." She calmly spoke. "What of it?" Thorin said coming to sit up strait. "You said you are no longer Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin hung his head in shame as the words he said to Dwalin came back with a vengance. "I came to tell you that ,yes you are." Philicia went up the step's and knelt in front of Thorin. She reached out her hand and cupped his bearded chin in her palm bringing his face to her's. "Yes, you are." With that Philicia reached behind her and held his long lost shield in her hand's. "How?" Thorin asked softly . "When the eagles picked us up the one I was on, I asked her to turn around and go back for it, knowing what it meant to you." Philicia gently laid the Oaken Shield across his lap as Thorin's hand slowly grasped it by the handle on top. "I had carried this piece of wood since... nearly nigh on a hundred years now." Thorin wispered . "I know that and that's why I went back for it." Fresh tears leaked out of the dwarf's eye's as he beheld the woman he loved beyond understanding. "I love you so much Thorin . Do you still know that. I hurt because you hurt. Don't worry everything will be ok the gold is not going anywhere it's safe." She reached her arm's around Thorin and drew his mouth to her's. Philicia kissed Thorin with complete abandon thrusting her tounge into his mouth to tangle with his. He reached around and pulled her closer with a gutteral moan he deepend the kiss pulling Philicia onto his lap. "My heart ,why do you stay?" Philicia let her hand trace the features of his noble face. From the fine strait nose to the defined cheekbones to the Durin Blue eye's that shined even in the darkness. "I love you no matter what and with that she left him alone. Philicia didn't go far tho keeping Thorin in sight at all times. Thorin's thought's were all blending together. Voices from the past and present making his head hurt terribly. He clutched his head between his hand's and cried out "AAAAHHHHHAAA" Philicia hearing Thorin's agonizing shout wanted to go to him and wrap him in the shelter of her arm's but resisted for she knew what was coming next.

Thorin found himself in The Gallery of the King's it's golden floor glowing in the morning sun streaming in from the small clerstory windows above. Philicia watched as Thorin whirled around in circles his eye's fixed on the floor. He could see the tail of the dragon sliding beneath the floor that somehow had began to swallow him up. He fell to his knees screaming as the whirlpool began to drag him under. Suddenly strong hand's were holding his as he was pulled up and next thing he was standing on the floor once again. Philicia started slowly walking toward Thorin as he stood in the middle of the glowing floor.

"For all the times you stood by me."

" For all the truth that you made me see."

"For all the joy you brought to my life."

"For all the wrong's that you made right."

" For every dream you made come true."

"For all the love I found in you."

"I'll be forever thankful baby,"

"Your the one who held me up."

"Never let me fall."

"Your the one who saw me through, through it all."

"You were my strength when I was weak."

"You were my voice when I couldn't speak"

" You were my eye's when I couldn't see."

"You saw the best there was in me"

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach."

"You gave me faith, cause you believed."

"I'm everything I am, because you loved me."

With a mighty heave Thorin threw his Raven Crown across the floor it making a clinking sound as it rolled and finally stopped. Thorin fell to his knees as Philicia came to his side cradleing the Dwarven King within her arm's. Suddenly Thorin leaned to the side and heaved up the content's of his stomach . "It's ok my love" She said as her arms held fast to his waist as he gulped deep breaths of air. Thorin backed away coming to stand to his feet he turned and fell into Philicia's waiting arm's. " I knew you could do it." She said a he embraced her. "What have I done? I must set this right." He gasped. "And you will." She said. "Now let's get you out of this armour and cleaned up. Philicia took him to the nearest kitchen and wiped his face with a wet cloth then helped him unclasp the armour that surrounded his body like a second skin. "Here drink." She said handing him a glass of water." Salt and , now drink." Thorin did not argue with her but tipped the glass and slammed the water down. "Come we must find the other's." They both ran through the corridors till they came to the company some seated on stone boulders others pacing to and fro. Kili looked up to see two shapes coming through the sunlight shining down on the battered interior foyer of the once magestic kingdom. Kili stood up and started walking toward Thorin and Philicia. "I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us.." Kili stood in front of his uncle and gazed at him eye to eye. "It's not in my blood Thorin." "No it is not." Thorin agreed with Kili. Thorin put his hand on Kili's shoulder bringing their forehead's to touch in a show of affection. "We are son's of Durin and Durins folk do not fade from a fight." Thorin and Kili their foreheads touching for a moment longer as the rest of the company stood to their king. Thorin finally backed away and walked toward the rest of the company. "I do not have the right to ask this of any of you." The dwarves had formed a circle around him as Philicia stood off to the side tears streaming down her face. Thorin slowly looked at each one of them . "But will you follow me ,one last time.

translations

Ifridi Bekar -ready weapons

Ifridizun -ready yourselves

Ansaru kitnul- centre company

Thank you to Celine Dion for her lyrics I hold no claim over them.

And a big thank you yo all my followers and readers. Love you all ardently . For without you this story would not be possible. And to the cast and crewe of The Hobbit Movies. A very special thank you to each and every one of you. MR. Richard Armitage if you read this Thank you for bringing the Character of Thorin to life. He has shined a light in my world that will never fade. May his memory always endure.


	44. Chapter 44

Oh my gosh this is going to be the hardest chapter to write. The battle is raging on and Thorin and company are about ready to charge. But before they do Thorin and Philicia have some pre battle prep to do. Will they survive, keep reading and let's take this one together. This is going to be a very long chapter so please bear with me.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hobbit characters . They belong to Tolkein.

Question Can anybody guess what the symbol is? Let me know. And don't to forget to send me a review.

Chapter-44

Battle for Erebor Part-2

"What are we waiting for" Dwalin shouted at Thorin. He was instantly embraced by everyone. Shout's and hollers went up all around and even Philicia was embraced by the dwarves that she had come to love as family. "Let's get this show on the road." Balin said looking to his king. "Before anyone moves I have something to say." All eye's turned to Thorin. "First of all I want to apoligize to each and every one of you for my harsh treatment, for my word's and for being lost within myself and forgetting what is really important. "Fili, Kili, Balin Dwalin. Oin Gloin, Ori Nori Dori, Bifur Bofur and Bombur." He called each one individually and embraced them as they still stood in a circle around him."Someone should send word to Master Baggin's as well." Thorin said his voice breaking as he remembered his last word's to the Hobbit." I will dispach a message immediatly." Balin offered. "See I said everything would be ok and now we have work to do." Philicia said walking into the circle to stand next to Thorin. "Fili, I know you think that you should be out there but if for some reason I fail you must take the throne." The color drained from Fili's face but Thorin told him that Philicia was right and he needed to remain safe. "Now before any of you even step out those gates you need to be really ready. Thorin, Dwalin you remember the battle strategy that was planned? Where Azog will be with his army and the trolls and when they are going to charge on Dale. Where Bard's troop's willl be." Everyone was looking at Philicia as she threw questions at the company rapid fire." You all need to be well hydrated and ready to fight. I am not going to lie to you it's ging to be a massacare. So prepare yourselves." Thorin, can we talk."

Philicia reached for Thorin's outstreched hand and they walked out of earshot of everyone . "Are you alright?" He asked catching her teary eye's." Once they were far enough away Thorin turned to her and kissed her passionatly and held her close. "No." She stammered. "I am just about ready to send the one person I love more than life itself out into a battle and the worst part is I know what's going to happen." With that Philicia gulped deep breaths of air trying to keep it together. "My heart I must do this I am their king and I have to go out there." "I know" She said laying her head against his broad chest and wrapping her arm's around him. "I love you so much Thorin please be extra careful and don't worry, I will see you afterword's." She had Thorin wait there while she ran up to their room and grabbed the bottles of energy drinks she had brung with her. "There's one for each of you make sure they drink them before they go out." Philicia told Thorin that they would give them energy to fight and endure so he didn't question he trusted instead.

They both walked back and Thorin handed each one of them a little bottle. ''Never mind what it is just slam it that's an order." Thorin twisted the cap off his and slammed the whole bottle in one shot. The others followed suit. "Fili if you even try to"- Philicia started but was cut off by Thorin. "Fili"He called. "Walk with me." Fili came up next to his uncle side as Dwalin slipped the heavy chain that was concealed within the bag into Thorin's hand. As they walked by Kili took a step toward his brother and uncle and was held back by Balin ,a worried look in both of their eyes . Fili followed Thorin into the throne room and up to the deis."Uncle what's going on?" He asked as Thorin had him sit down on the stone seat. Before he could even stand up Thorin had him wrapped and chained. "NO, No Uncle Please" Fili pleaded. 'I am truly sorry but this is the only way to ensure that you will not run out there. I will have Philicia come and release you in a little while." Thorin turned around and walked back and out of the throne room with his nephews angry shout's fading as he shut the door.

Thorin came up to Philicia "It's done he is not going anywhere. I want you Oin to follow Philicias orders as if they were my own." Thorin told the healer."Lord Elrond and Lady Galaderial are already here they are waiting near all the medical equipment." Philicia said turning to Oin. " Right you are lassie" Oin agreed with her. "Now LET'S KICK SOME ORC ASS." Thorin shouted as the dwarves all got in position. "Bombur went to the top where the great horn of Erebor was . The dwarves of The Iron Hills Were all in rows with their back toward Erebor in defence of Their King. The great horn of Erebor sounded and then the wall that had been built up came crashing down sending chunks of stone flying out. When the giant bell swung back Thorin and The company came charging out . "KAZAD, DU BEKAR!" Thorin shouted. The dwarves with their shields raised made a path for The King under the Mountain as he ran with Kili at one side and Dwalin at the other. "TO THE KING,TO THE KING." Dain shouted lifting his mighty hammer above his head as his cousin dashed past him with the company behind him. They all shouted battle cries as they raised their sword's at the ready,

Back inside the mountain Philicia was shouting orders left and right. ""Lass what do I do with these?" Oin asked her holding up the packages of scrub's. "No don't open those not yet, we have to get all this ready first." She turned to Elrond and his three best healers. "Let's set the tent's up here." Within the hour both of the sterile field trauma room's were ready. The I. V. poles and bag's were hanging and ready to go. The needles and bag's of blood were also ready all laid out on tables that had been scrubbed down in the strongest alcohol that was avaliable. "All right we have to have this all done, move people time is precious." "Oin, Elrond, make sure those portable I.V.'s are ready to go. Once they fall we will have no time, we have to move quickly. I want you and Gandalf up there with the stretchers and those blood bag's and I.V.'s before they fall." Philicia shouted to her crew. She was panting hard as everything began to come together.

The trolls were the first to fall as the army of dwarves threw spear's at them. Thorin and Dwalin stuck close together as they managed to break free of the line of orc's. They swung in all direction's. Gandalf was in Dale with Bilbo and upon hearing the shout's at the front gates of Erebor he ran across a short bridge to get a better look. "The dwarves." Bilbo said turning to Gandalf as he came up at his backside."They're rallying." Gandalf set his focus on Erebor. "They're rallying to their king!" Bofur,Bombur and Bifur all fought close together striking the orc's down but always more came. The trolls had ropes attached to where their hand's had once been. Bifur reached and pulled himself up on the troll and punching the orc clean in the face he slid off the side Bifur grabbed the control ropes and began making the giant troll sweep ther orcs aside. They all had somehow been holding onto Bifur as he was hanging his head off a small cliff. Bofur and Bombur tried to pull him up but the orc was stuck in the ax embedded in his forehead. With a mighty heave they all pulled and the orc fell loosining the ax. Bifur And Bombur pulled the orc off and that's when they noticed something. "By Durin", Bomfur laughed at Bifur "You've lost your ax." Bifur put his hand to his head and felt for the ax, It was gone. "No it's not". Bombur said coming up to them carrying Bifur's ax. He put the ax in Bifur's hand. "There you go cousin." Bombur smiled. Bifur took the ax and gave Bombur a funny look. "You know where ya can stick it." Bifur finally spoke in the common tounge in nearly a hundred year's. He tossed the ax over his shoulder and resumed fighting.

Everything was ready ,the bags of blood were being kept cold for a few more hour's. the pain med's were ready ,the sterile needles were all laid out and the bed's were being brought down. Philicia seeing that everything was almost ready deceided to check on Fili. As she made her way to the throne room she could still hear Fili hollering. "LET'ME OUT!" Fili roared as she opened the door's to the throne room. "DAMN YOU, LET ME LOOSE"! Fili shouted at Philicia as she made her way across the bridge. " I am so sorry Fili but we had to." Philicia said slowly approaching him. "Kili ,I must be out there with him. He need's me." Fili breathed a tinge of anger still in his voice. "Fili!" Philicia said grabbing the young Durin heir by the chin. "Listen to me please. If you go out there your uncle and your brother will die." Fili paled and gave up the fight. She reached down and inserted the small key into the padlock and began removing the heavy chain that Thorin had wrapped around his nephew. "Come on , I want to show you something." Fili followed Philicia back down to the Grand Foyer . "This is what we have done so far to save the lives of Thorin and Kili." She gestured with her hand to all the strange medical equipment laid out on the tables. "What's this for?" Fili asked turning to the clean rooms set up side by side as he reached for the zipper. "NO!" Philicia shouted. "Don't open those, they have to stay untouched, unopend till..." Her word's trailed off but Fili understood what she was trying to say. Fili took a good look around relization dawning on him how bad things were going to be. Philica thoroughly explained to him what everything was and what it was for as he listened quietly. "I am going to see how things are going outside." She made her way up to the balcony overlooking the battle.

The battle was horrific. Dead elves, dwarves and orcs littered the valley between Erebor and Dale. Philicia scanned the battlefield her eye's looking for Thorin. She spotted Dain and Thorin was coming up behind him slashing and killing orcs . 'Dain"! Thorin hollered spotting his cousin. Thorin sliced an oncoming orc . "Thorin", Dain said. "Hold on , i'm coming." Dain slung his hammer into the stomach of an orc while stepping on the head of the one beneath him."Hey cousin." Dain said swinging his hammer into another orcs head. Dain held onto the collar of the ram while he slung the orc to the ground swing his hammer down into the orcs head. "What took you so long?" Dain asked hitting the orc that had come up behind him. Thorin smiled embracing his cousin,laughing. "There's too many of the bugger's, Thorin." Dain turned back to his cousin. "I hope you've got a plan." Thorin turned his eyes toward Ravenhill. "Aye. We're going to take out their leader." He said jumping on the ram's back. "Azog?" Dain murmured. Thorin seated himself in the saddle and ajusted the reins. "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." He said turning the ram toward the tower. "Thorin ,you can not do this, You are our king." Dain tried to make him be reasonable. "That is why I must do this beause I am king." He turned the ram and was just about ready to ride off. "And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" Dain asked pointing to the north tower. "WOAH" Thorin glanced behind him as Dain moved aside in shock. Up came Kili, Dwalin and Balin and Bofur at the reins with one of Dain's battle chariot's. It came to a sudden stop. "Well it's been a while since i've done this." Bain said a little peturbed. Thorin slung back on the ram. "ONWARD, TO RAVENHILL" He cried . "Hold tight ,lad's." Balin said as the mighty war chariot surged forward. Dain stood there shaking his head. "You're all mad bastard's" Dain said dodging the razor sharp axels that protruded out the sides of the back wheel's. "I love it" He said watching them dissapear into the battlefield. "May Durin save you all." They charged toward Ravenhill plowing down anything that got in their way sharpening their blades by sliding them along the speeding wheel's. Orcs and goblins were tossed about like rag doll's as the battle chariot crashed through . Kili and Dwalin stood by decapitating the orcs as they sped by .The axels of the chariot leaving any orc in their path legless. Dwalin stood at the helm using the bow to fire bolts at the orc's. Balin was in complete awe as he steered the ram's onward. An orc horn blasted and the trolls came running for them. Fortunatly they hit a slight hill which made the axels to fly level with their head's Killing the trolls instantly. Dwalin shouted out a war cry a Balin and Kili let out rancous laugh. "Hold tight lad's." Balin called out as a gigantic troll came charging at them .They swerved to the right following Thorin who was just up ahead atop the ram. The lurch caused the battle chariot to swerve and they ended upon the frozen river. The ram's were slipping on the ice as they ran onward. The chariot skidded and hit the side of the ravine. it didn't tip tho. "I'm out of arrow's!" Dwalin called out. Kili handed him more bolts for the crossbow. They all heard a roar from up above and a huge troll jumped down onto the ice behind them. The troll cracked the ice upon impact and started smashing the ice. with the cracks fast upon the dwarves. "Bring it down,shoot it!" Dwalin screamed as Kili notched his bow. "Where's it at?" He cried out taking aim. "Aim at his Yambag's!" Dwalin said. Kili's eyes scanned and found the troll .Kili let loose the arrow hitting the troll in the chest it falling over. Up ahead was a bridge filled with orcs. Dwalin began shooting at them The troll fell over dropping the bridge allowing them to shove the orcs over the sides as they crossed the frozen river. They now had to deal with the orcs ahead. They were fighting them off when they lost one of their ram's. "We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it." Balin shouted out looking ahead. "Cut the tracers!" Dwalin said as he looked up at Balin's shocked face. Balin was staring up ahead. "Ride them to Ravenhill."Dwalin just shook his head not wanting to leave Balin behind. "My ram riding day's are behind me. I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff." Durin be with you." Dwalin nodded to Balin. Dwalin released his brothers arm cut the tracers from the ram's and him and Kili jumped on their backs and followed Thorin across the bridge that led to Ravenhill.

Philicia and Fili watched from the balcony window that overlooked Erebor's front gate. They spotted Thorin in the lead as Dwalin and Kili were behind him. "Onward" He cried. Philicia grabed Fili's hand and squeezed it tight." Come on we only have about an hour or so to get ready. She came tearing down the stair's. "All right people let's get moving. Fili ,in that box is some yellow tubes that say disinfectant on them! I want you to have everyone that is planning on going in those clean room's to scrub their hand's from the elbow's down for fifteen minute's! Everyone that has long hair or beard tie it up or back I don't care just get it out of your faces." They set to braiding their hair back then scrubbing their hand's till they nearly bled. After that Philicia showed them how to put the scrubbs on. "Now this one goes over your head and all hair must be tucked inside. The mask goes over your face like this." She showed them how to lace the string's behind their ear's." No Fili, you have to cover your nose also." She said helping him ajust it properly. "Why do we have to put all this on?" Oin asked her. "For germ's to prevent infection. Are those I.V. bag's ready?" She asked turning to Elrond. "They are in place my lady and the bag's of antibiotics also." Elrond answered. "Awesome. Now remember when you go to get them make sure you take at least two bag's of the blood for Thorin and one for Kili and the bag's of morphine for both and the portable pole's. I want them both strapped down these placed behind their neck's and the I.V's on full." They asorbed all she instructed them to do and now take off the mask's and take fresh ones for when you bring them down. Philicia guesstimated if they didn't cross the battlefield but took the small path that led from Erebor's gate's to Ravenhill they could have them both here in approxamatly fifteen to twenty minute's. All was ready now they just had to wait.

Gandalf glanced over the wall of Dale at the archers that had been placed in defence of the city. Suddenly he looked ahead. "We may yet survive this." Gandlf heard Bilbo call for him and Gandalf quickly ran to him slinging an orc off of him on the way. He found Bilbo on a balcony looking toward Ravenhill. "It's Thorin!"He said his eyes watching the four figured charging up the hill. "And Kili and Dwalin. Where's Fili? Those two are never apart." Bilbo thought that rather odd that Fili was not with them. He watched as they rode into the mist surrounding Ravenhill. "He's taking his best warrior's." Gandalf said smiling. "To do what?" Bilbo asked. "To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf gasped. He heard a galloping sound and suddenly two elves appeared. "Gandalf" Legolas shouted. "Legolas,Legolas Greenleaf!" Legolas and Tauriel jumped off their horse's coming up to the wizard. "There is a second army." Legolas informed him. "Blog leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us!" "Gundabad?" Gandalf mumbled. He gave a gasp of frustration turning toward Ravenhill. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Blog sweeps in from the North" Gandalf said. Bilbo blew out a breath of air. "The North?" He asked. Where is the North exactly?" Gandalf looked down at him his face ashen. "RAVENHILL." He answered. The Hobbit instantly froze knowing Thorin and Kili and Dwalin were up there. Gandalf prayed that Philicia had somehow informed them ahead and they somehow had some kind of strategy planned. "Ravenhill? Thorin is up there,and Kili and Dwalin!" There all up there except Fili." Tauriel turned shock on her face at the mention of Kili's name.

Kili sent the last orc they had encountered on their way up plummeting over the cliff. Thorin ran over to the lookout over the frozen river looking toward the orc horn his eyes trying to focus through the thick fog. The orcs were gone the place appeared deserted but Philicia had warned him that it would not be the orcs and Blog were hiding in the tower. She had also told him under no circumstances to enter that tower it would be a trap. " Where is he?" Kili asked looking around him. "It looks empty. I think Azog has fled." Kili said coming up behind his uncle. "I don't think so besides Philicia already warned me that the tower was where they would be hiding. Stay out of there." Kili and Dwalin reconized a direct order when they heard it . Dwalin take Kili and scout around the tower do not enter it." Thorin told them. If you see anything... report back ,do not engage . Do you understand?" They walked around the steps that led to the tower but didn't see anything. A few minuted later they came back ."Nothing,it appeares deserted."Dwalin informed him. "No, he's in there I know it" Thorin wispered. Suddenly goblin mercenaried scaled the walls and came at them. "We have company!" Dwalin shouted. No more than a hundred. They took care of the goblins quickly their swords slashing and Kili with his bow shooting the few that remained fled.

In Dale Thranduil glanced around at the bodies spread out over the ground. It had been a slaughter since the orcs had turned on the city of men . Bard hollering that any man wanting to give his last to follow him. He had led the charge against the orcs. There were men and elves alike but to him that was one too many. One of Thranduil's captain's came running into the courtyard. "Recall your company." He ordered. The captain blew his horn and the remaining elves heeded their kings call and Gandalf was with them. "My lord dispatch this force to Ravenhill the dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalf said to him. "By all mean's ,warn him." He said walking past the wizard his face looking forlorn. "I have spent enough elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No more." He said walking away. Suddenly Tauriel was before him her bow drawn at him. Tauriel looked on her king with pain in her heart. "You will go not turn this time." She hissed at him. Thranduil's face was void of emotion as he stared at her. "Get out of my way." He ordered her but she stood her ground. ''The dwarves will be slaughtered and you will do nothing?" She asked him. "Yes, they will die. Today... tomorrow... one year hence, a hundred year's from now. What does it matter?" He asked her. "They are mortal." Tauriel stared him down her gren eye's misting with unshed tear's."So you think your life is worth more than theirs. She wispered to him. "What do you know of love? Nothing." He spat at her harshly. Tauriel still didn't flinch altho her insides were shaking. "What you think you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love. Are you willing to die for it?" Thranduil spat at her again in disust. "Yes. She hissed again a tear falling down her cheek. He glared and pulled back his blade severing her bow in one clean strike. Thranduil turned and came face to face with his only son. Legolas told him in elvish that if he harmed Tauriel he would have to kill him also. Thranduil turned away Legolas and tauriel ran for Ravenhill.

"Thorin turned around trying to spot Azog through the thick fog ."Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin muttered quietly. Thorin looked towards the tower before spinning around to a familier voice behind him. "Thorin!" Bilbo called clearly out of breath. "Bilbo!"Thorin said relieved to see him alive. He remembered the things he had told Bilbo before he had nearly thrown him over the rampart. He made it a priority to give the Hobbit a heartfelt apology. "You have to leave here, Now!" He shouted going up to Dwalin. "There is a army... coming up from the north." Bilbo gasped. " We have to leave here this place is going to be surrounded. " Dwalin looked at Thorin " This place will surrounded ,we will have no way out ,we must leave now!" "Kili, we will live to fight another day." Thorin ordered them to retreat. "Thorin,are ye sure about this?" Dwalin asked .Thorin turned to Bilbo nodding his thanks and turned to leave. A sudden drumbeat filled the air.

Thorin now knew it would had been a deathtrap of Kili and Dwalin would have entered the tower. Thorin ran towards the tower .He made his way across the frozen water and onto the step's. He somehow had lost Kili and Dwalin .He had to find them before Azog did. Thorin heard a loud roar from above him .He held his sword up just in time as a huge orc in blac armor a skelton for a belt buckle brought his mace down on him. He jumped back as the mace barely missed him . He jumped hitting his back against the wall feeling it scrape through his thin armor and shirt. He ducked as the mace came down breaking the stone where his head had been a few moment's before. Thorin rolled away,and parried the orcs with a swipe of his blade. Thorin nicked the black orc in the leg. Shouting a war cry he ran up the wall and jumped down upon the frozen river. He was suddenly faced with the huge black orc . They swung at each other their blades crashing steel against steel. The orc was also holding a club as big as his body .The orc managed to knock Thorin's sword out of his hand .The orc charged at him and before Thorin realized it he was bent back over the frozen waterfall. He was sure this was it when a swoosh was heard and a familier hilt embedded with silver was before him. The huge orc began to topple over the side but as he fell Thorin reached up and grabbed the hilt of Orcrist . He had his prized sword back in his hands once again.

Back inside the mountain Philicia was calling for Lord Elrond. "Find Galaderial and tell her to contact Beorn and tell him to plow the road . I want a clear path when you bring them down." Philicia said her voice in a near panic. "Also you need to have Gandalf up there with you . That wound will need to be staunched before you move him." Philicia doubled over thinking that any moment she was going to be sick. "The Eagles, when you see them start moving and remember time is critical. You have to move and fast .He could bleed out before you even get up there." Philicia was near exausted her nerves shot but still she kept going. "Lass" Oin began. "There is a small unoccupied trail that leads from the front gates and up to Ravenhill . If we use that one we would be less hindered." Oin showed her on the map and she agreeded that it was their best option.

There was deafening silence save for the breeze and the snowflakes falling lightly. Thorin heeding Philicia's warning looked up and on the ice was Azog .They were alone on the frozen river and Thorin immediatly thought of Philicia's word's . What ever you do when he falls through the ice, don't follow him just let him go. Here and now the moment of truth the moment he had waited a century for, to destroy the defiler once and for all. Thorin felt nothing but pain and a rage that had festered for too long . His warrior instints screamed at him and he emotionally turned everything off. Azog just stood there glaring at him a long chain within his grasp hatred in his eye's. Thorin buried deep the tragic memories ,his grandfathers beheading his fathers capture all the grief that this one being had thrust upon him. Thorin focused on his strategy as he drew his elven sword and started stepping toward his enemy. He stepped slowly keeping his eyes on the pale orc. Azog's arm began to shake as a horn was heard in the distance. The other army Philicia had warned them about had indeed came. Without any warning Azog charged. The huge piece of stone that had been wrapped within the chain was whirling aroud his head. Azog brought the stone down and Thorin jumped out of the way just as it's impact cracked the ice where he had been standing. At that moment Philicia's warning finally became clear to him. Thorin knew what he had to do. Thorin ran away from the ledge slicing and striking with his blade but never getting close enough. Azog was slinging the stone each time Thorin would jump back and then another crack would appear on the frozen river. They battle went on as Azog continued to wrack blow after blow upon the ice. Finally it gave way and the circle of broken ice dipped with Thorin still standing on it. He dug his boots in hard so to avoid slipping as the chunk of ice tilted and floated on the water beneath. Suddenly Azog slammed the stone down and it became lodged in the ice. Thorin looked up at Azog as the white orc pulled on the chain trying to release it. Suddenly Azog looked up and several giant eagles were flying over them toward the valley below. On the back of the head eagle was Ratagast and Beorn on the other one .The skinchanger jumped of and before he even touched the ground he was a huge bear slinging orc's tossed Orcrist to the ice,picked up the stone block and hurled it at Azog. The white orc was not prepared for the impact and slipped backward and into the icy water below. Thorin saw his body appearing void of life eye's closed slither beneath the ice. Ignoring Philicia's warning he slowly began to follow. He had to make sure, he had to. Azog's body seemed to float away. Thorin felt releived for a second when the defiler's eye's broke open and from under the ice he thrust upward bring his blade on an upward thrust to stab Thorin through his right foot. Thorin reared back in agony as Azog burst through the ice knocking the Dwarf King to the frozen ground. Azog was upon Thorin as he struggled to hold his sword back Orcrist the only thing keeping Azogs blade at bay. Thorins life flashed through his head and then Philicia's face was there her beautiful eye's looking on him with unconditional love. He fought as hard as he could pushing back on the spear that came ever closer to his chest. He thought of all that had befallen him at the hands of the pae orc and his life flashed before his eye's. Thorin pulled Orcrist away as he silently said goodbye and suddenly there was an unimginable burning pain in his lower chest. Philicia's warning had come to pass. Anger burned along with his insides . Thorin flipped the white orc over onto his back as blood gushed from the gaping wound in his lower chest. Pushing Orcrist deep into Azog's body and through the ice Thorin watched as the life left the pale orc's eye's and his breath his body. With a strength of sheer stubborn dwarf pride he had to see it for himself. Thorin slowly with his hand covering the gaping wound he walked to the edge of the ice.. The battle was finally over. The had won. Thorin knowing that Fili was safely inside the mountain and Philicia would be taken care of for the rest of her life took one last look as his leg's gave out from under him. Falling upon the cold ice he let the silent tears stream down his face. Bilbo who had been knocked unconcious from hitting his head on a rock woke just a Thorin stood at the edge. Bilbo watched him fall and was on his feet running across the ice to where Thorin lay. "Thorin, Don't move" Bilbo said coming up to his side."Bilbo", Thorin gasped for breath coughing loudly as blood trickeled out of his mouth. "I would take back my word's at the gate." Thorin coughed again. "No,No Thorin, your not going anywhere your going to live." Bilbo said chancing a peak at the wound on Thorin's stomach. Bilbo's face crenged and he knew. "I want to part with you in friendship. You did what only a true friend would do. Go back to your books, to your armchair, plant your tree's, watch them grow. If people valued friendship more than gold. This world would be a merrier place." Thorin said his voice barly a wisper now. "But alas I must leave you. Tell Fili to remember all I have taught him and to rule wisely." At his last word's tear's began to leak out of Thorin's eye's." Tell Philicia I loved her, more than anything and not to live her life alone. Farewell" With that Thorin Oakenshield ,Son of Thrain,Son of Thror breathed his last. Bilbo let the sob's come then he was crying so badly he did not see the delicate feminine hand placed upon the wound over Thorin's stomach nor the strong arm's reaching around him to pull his sobbing frame away from the fallen Dwarven King's body.

Please don't shoot me ,yet.

This was the hardest chapter to write. I cried the whole time. All

you Thorin lover's out there hopefully can understand. Thank you.


	45. Chapter 45

Well my wonderful readers, the battle is won, Erebor is reclaimed. Now the real battle begins as our brave Dwarf King has to fight for his life. Keep reading to see what Philicia has in mind to accomplish what she was brought into their world for . Let the battle begin.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hobbit character's .Those belong to Tolkein. I only own myO/cs.

Chapter 45-At Death's Door

"No,No, Thorin!" Bilbo sobbed as he was pulled back. The Hobbit looked back over his shoulder as the noble face of Lord Elrond stared back at him a serious look in his eye's. "Master Baggins, let Galaderial do what she must." "No no, It's too late! He is already gone." Bilbo shouted as he fought against the elf. "He yet lives, dear Hobbit." Bilbo heard Galaderial's voice inside his head. " Elrond I have him It must be now." So as Bilbo sat back at a safe distance he watched as Lord Elrond placed his hand over the gaping wound in Thorin's stomach. Galaderial held Thorin's hand as Elrond rubbed a strong smelling clear liquid onto the top of both of Thorin's hand's. He then inserted a needle into his vein and as he pulled the needle out another remained within the wrist. Then there was these strange bag's that were hanging on poles that had a clear liquid inside of them . Elrond did the same thing with Thorin's other wrist then to the bend of his left arm. Then he pushed some button on this strange box that beeped and the liquid started dripping into Thorins body. Elrond then brought out another bag that was the color of blood and attached that to another tube and then he pushed another botton and the blood started running into Thorin's body rather quickly. "Wha- what is that stuff?" Bilbo asked as he looked on astonished. "The mean's to save his life Master Baggin's." Elrond replied. They lifted Thorin's battered and broken form into a thick board. They slipped the neck brace behind him and then secured the strap's tightly. "See that these do not slip off Master Baggin's." The elf told Elrond slipped this thing into Thorin's mouth to hold it open. Elrond then started sliding a small tube down Thorin's throat. He then pulled out a slim string pushed a button on the odd box and Bilbo watched in amazement as the King's chest began to rise and fall. They then lifted the board and began the decent from Ravenhill.

On the other side by the steps to the guard tower Gandlf and Oin were doing a similar thing to the youngest Durin prince. " ." Oin called. "Oin help me." He cried weakly. Gandalf ran over and held his hand over Tauriel's wounds and muttered a spell .She rose up and ran to Kili. Kissing his forehead she stepped back. In no time The I.V.'s were going and the bleeding had slowed. "We must go now. NOW!" Oin shouted. They strapped him down and slid in behind Elrond and Galaderial with Thorin. Oin reached over and pushed a button on the small machine as Kili caught a glimpse of Thorin's bloodied body before the medication took effect. "Uncle" he wispered weakly and then his head dropped back. Gandalf slid the oxygen mask over his face and they started the decent.

Philiia had sent them out as soon as the eagles flew over Ravenhill. Now she watched as the four small figures emerged from around the bend both carrying two stretchers. A smaller person that could only be Bilbo was following behind. As they got closer Philicia began to shout orders. "Fili"she called out! "Here they come, now keep it together,do you hear me." Philicia stared into his eye's her small hands grasping his head on both sides." Yes" He stammered. "You three help me get these tables set up." They carried the tables inside the room that Thorin was to be placed in. "Now everyone mask and scrup up if you plan on being in there." The team carrying the King and the Prince rounded the corner and that's when Fili lost it. He gasped as they brought Thorin in first tears falling down his face."Ok on the count of three." They gently but quickly placed his body onto the bed and Lord Elrond started giving Philicia an account of what had already been done. "Ori was writing everything down as Elrond and Gandalf counted them off. "Ok people let's get this bleeding stopped." Philicia grabbed the sissors and cut Thorin's shirt off and the elf began cleaning the blood and muck from around the wound area. "Oh God." She turned her face as the real extent of the damage was revealed. There was a gaping hole about three inches in length centered in the upper abdomen just at the base of the ribcage. His rib's had been shattered ,the stomach and lung's punctured resulting in the lung's collapsing and the intestine had also been nicked. "Elrond what can you do as for healing ability?" Elrond glanced at Philicia then placing his hand over Thorin's wound he began chanting in ancient elvish. His body gave off a light glow and Philicia watched as the bleeding receeded a little bit. "I have done all I can." Elrond said backing away. In the other tent Kili was being stitched up by Oin. Philicia knew in the movies that Kili had taken a blade to the heart but this wound was on the lower shoulder. Tauriel had jumped on the back of the orc causing him to miss his mark and hitting the shoulder instead. Now she was helping with the healing in Kili's tent.

Oin came in and helped assist Elrond and Philicia. "Oin we need to repair the damage to the intestine and stomach."Philicia looked to the Dwarven Healer."How lass?" Oin said looking to his king. "Elrond we need to cut him open." "Are ye daft ,that will surly kill him." Oin roared. "She is correct. I have been studying the medical book extentivly and I am confident I can perform this surgery." So after making sure Thorin was not going to wake Oin made the first cut. Elrond took it from there and within the hour the damage had been repaired. The bleeding from the stomach wound and the rip in the intestine had been staunched. "When will he wake?" Fili asked coming in to give a report on Kili's condition. "We are going to keep him sedated for at least a few week's to make sure that everything is healing properly." Philicia informed him. The rest of the company was waiting outside for any news on Thorin and Kili's condition."I will go and tell them." Philicia said exiting the tent. She removed the mask from her face before speaking. All eye's were upon her as she emerged into the setting sun. Balin was the first to ask. "How is he?" She wiped her hand's on the bloodied scrub's as she thought on what to tell them. "Well out with it lass. What are his chances?" Dwalin barked coming up to her. "We had to repair the internal damage surgically and we packed the wound in the stomach. His lower rib's have been broken he had a gash in the intestional wall and a laceration to the stomach." The companies faces paled as she informed them of Thorin's chances. "Now he has to do the rest. Lord Elrond is administering healing balm's to speed up the proscess and repair the broken bones in the rib's. His left arm was also broken however that is the least of our worries." "What about infection." Balin asked as murmurs and gasps were heard amoung the dwarves. "The antibiodics will prevent any infection." Suddenly Lord Dain came sauntering up. "How is me cousin doing?" So Philicia told Dain everything she had just said to the company. "I am going to see me cousin now." Dain started toward Thorin's tent when a bellowing voice came from behind him. "Lord Dain, if you so much as breathe into that tent I will grab Thorin's sword and run you through myself." She shot daggers at him. "Ah Lord Dain I would listen to her if I was you." Gandalf said coming out of Thorins tent. "She has saved your king's life I need not say anymore." Philicia turned to Dain then. "Lord Dain I am not trying to keep you from him however I would ask that you clean up and put on scrub's and a mask before entering a sterile enviroment. Right now I would not recomend any visitor's he needs rest and he is being sedated to immobilize his body." "When then lass,can we see him?" Dwalin said his head hanging low. The mood of the company was solom and quiet a they returned inside to make ready for all the dwarves that would be pouring into the mountain tonight. "Fili, you are acting king while your uncle recovers we deviate to you all authority in all matter's concerning Erebor and the Khazad. "Balin signed the order making Fili temporary king. "Now you understand why I had you remain out of the battle." Fili's head turned toward the two tent's set up just inside the main gate's. "I am begenning to see why." Fili replied . Suddenly a small framed girl came running up to Fili launching herself into his arm's. "Fili ,Fili", she said tears streaming down her face. "You are alright." Sigrid held his head between her hand's. "I am uninjured Lady Sigrid. "I am praying for a speedy recovery for your king." Bard said placing his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Thank you and I hope your losses were miminal also." Fili excused himself and made his way to his brother's tent.

Thorin had been holding his own and Philicia deceided to grab a bite to eat when suddenly the alarm in his tent went off. " OH GOD NO,NO," She screamed as she took off running down the main passiage toward Thorin's tent. "Elrond, Oin .Galaderial, Now S.T.A.T. CODE BLUE ,CODE BLUE, KING'S TENT!" She screamed . They all took off right behind her as the company followed. "Code blue what does that mean?" Dwalin asked as he caught up to her. "Not now ,stay back please."Philicia pushed him away as she threw the tent flap open. Elrond the difibiulator!"She shouted. They had set the cups in place as a precaution and at that moment she was glad for the quick thinking of her team. Elrond rubbed the paddles together as Philicia watched for them to charge. He handed them to her. "CLEAR!" She shouted as a shock was given to Thorins body making him rise a little off the table. She turned her eye's to the monitor."Nothing!" Elrond said. "AGAIN, CLEAR!" She delivered another shock. Elrond shook his head no. "COME ON THORIN! She screeched. "AGAIN,CLEAR" Another powerful shock was delivered to Thorin's heart as Philicia's head jerked to the monitor. "NOW,AGAIN", She screamed. "No lass, he's gone." Oin said his grasp coming to remove the paddles from her shaking hand's. " NO, She screamed shoving Oin away." NO ,NO NO! " Philicia suddenly jumped onto Thorin's leg's and started pounding into his chest. "NO , DAMN YOU, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE FIGHT, DAMN YOU FIGHT,YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING, YOU DAMN STUBBORN DWARF, NOW FIGHT, FIIIIGHT." Philicia administered blow after blow to Thorin's chest and her hand's only stilled when Elrond clasped them between his and turned her head toward the monitor. There was a heartbeat. Philicia collapsed onto Thorin's chest as a terrenteral flood of tears came pouring out. She was barely aware of someone lifting her off Thorin's chest. Her hand's were bloodied from the blow's she had enflicted and someone was rincing them with cool water and a soothing balm was rubbed into them. Oin wrapped her hand's in clean gauze and she was out into the fresh cool crisp evening air. "Oh" Philicia moaned as she bent over. She was barely aware of Fili holding her hair out of her face as she retched then collapsed.

Philicia woke with a quick jerk. "Oh god Thorin." She gasped as Balin came to check on her. She sat up and a warm blanket fell from her shoulder's. "Thorin" she wispered as fresh tears ran down her face. "He's holding his own lass. Elrond has been giving him injections throughout the night to keep his heart rhythm normalized." She looked up at Balin as Fili came and joined her bearing a cup of steaming hot coffee with cream and sugar on a tray. "How's Kili doing? She asked taking a sip of the hot liquid. "He is dong really good, he woke early this morning. He is asking about Thorin tho. I do not know what to tell him." Philicia said "I will go and talk to him and explain what he will see when he enters the tent." So Philicia finished her coffee and made her way to Kili's tent. She pulled the flap back unzipping the zipper. "Hey , How are you feeling?" She gave Kili a half smile."Oin came to see me a little bit ago he says the wound is looking good. Philicia what is this thing in my hand?" Kili held up the I.V. . "That is to administer medication's and pain killers and to give vital nutrient's." Kili looked at his hand again before looking at the machine on the table next to his bed. "Kili remember what I told you about me and where i'm from?" "I remember" he said. "Well these things are medical devices from my world and they will help us help you." He suddenly paled. "Uncle Thorin, how is he?" Philicia glanced toward the other tent. 'He is doing as good as expected. He is sedeated to keep him still and he has a breathing tube in his throat and we had to give him blood too much had been lost." Philicia reached for Kili's hand's. "Kili Azog had stabbed Thorin in the stomach and the wound would have been fatal but we managed to stop the bleeding and now he is holding his own." Kili held on to Philicia's hands as she cried and she told him she would send in the company for a visit but only two at a time. "I will check on you later." With that she went to Thorin's tent. When she opend the flap her sences were assulted with the scent of blood and herbal balms. Philicia reached for the book she had placed on the table beside his bed. "Thorin I know you can't hear me but this passiage has always been a source of comfort for me and I want to read it to you. She opend the Holy Bible and turned to the 23 Pslams.

"The Lord is my shepard,I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. he leadeth me beside the still water's. He restoreth my leadeth me in the path of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea tho I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil, for tho art with me. Thy rod and thy staff comfort me. Tho has prepared a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Tho anointest my head with oil,my cup runneth goodness and mercy shall follow me all the day's of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen"

When Philicia had finished reading she looked up as Balin stood at the entrance his eye's wet with moisture. "That lass was beautiful. For whence does it come from?" Philica reached for Thorin's hand and held it tight between her's. "The Christian Bible, that is the God I believe in." She handed the Bible to Balin and he said he would return it to her in a while. "Balin read Fst. Corinthians thirteen. When Thorin and I marry I want that read at our wedding, read it and you will understand." Balin left leaving Philicia alone with Thorin he went to see to Kili. When Balin had gone Philicia laid her head on Thorin's chest and let blessed sleep take her. Oin came in to check Thorin's wound and change the gauze when he saw Philicia asleep her head laying on the king's chest he didn't have the heart to wake her. She woke a few minutes later on her own tho. "How's he doin lass?" Oin asked reaching for the package of sterile gauze. "Do you think these masks and covering's are still necessary?" he said pulling at the scrub's. "No I think just the mask's for a while still especially when changing the gauze. "Oin had determined that Kili was healed enough to leave the isolation ward but was under strict order's to not use the shoulder for a few weeks. "Lass" Oin began. "Kili want's to see his uncle." Philicia went quiet for a second. "Ok but tell him not to be too shocked at what he will see." A little while a weak but walking Kili emerged into the tent. "By Mahal?" he gasped. "What is all this stuff?" Philicia stood up from her chair and started walking around. "This machine here is breathing for him ,his lung's collapsed due to the wound. This one here is monitoring his heartbeat pulse and blood pressure. and this one is delivering fluid's so he doesn't dehydrate. She didn't tell Kili about the catherter tube that was in place .She thought that too private of a matter." So all these devices ae keeping Uncle Thorin alive. "No"We just have him medically sedated so he doesn't move around and to speed healing." Philicia swept a lock of Thorin's hair out of his face her eye's misting over. "He is so beautiful, Kili, I don't know what I would have done if he had not survived." She reached for Thorin's hand and clasped it to her heart. "I love him so much I would die inside if something were to happen to him." Kili stayed a few minute's longer till Oin made him scadaddle saying he needed to take it easy . So that's how thing's went for the next few week's and as the King Under the Mountain lay at death's door Philicia prayed as did the rest of the company. Fili as acting king ordered that the rebuilding and the cleaning out should be carried out. The dwarves from The Iron Hill's stayed to help out with the clean up a well and within a fortnight a good amount of the debris had been cleared out. By the end of the third week They deceided after a thorough examination that Thorin was healed enough to be brought out of sedation. "We should still keep the I.V.s in place for a while tho." Lord Elrond said . Philicia and Oin both agreed since that was the fastest way to deliver the pain med's he would definatly need upon waking. So while everyone gathered outside the tent Elrond removed the breathing tube and Oin took care of the catherter ."Now talk to him lass let him hear your voice." So she sat down next to Thorin's bed and clasping his hand tightly in her's she let her heart do the talking. "Thorin, Thorin wake up please. I need you .Open your beautiful blue eye's please my love." So for the next two hour's she sat and softly talked to Thorin finally giving up, Philicia laid her head down on his chest and let herself weep.

As from far away he could hear her deep heartwrenching sob's. Thorin tried to talk but his mouth was so dry he could not speak. He slowly moved his hand and a pinching sensation was what he felt first. Then tiny fragment's of light then darkness again. "Thorin please you have got to open your eye's , Someone was brushing his hair from his face. Philicia. She was here, But how did she get in the Hall's of Mandos. "Thorin wake up now ,time to wake up. "Philicia."he wispered his voie barely audiable. "Oin I think he's coming around." She gasped. Sound's, there were strange sound's everywhere. A noise he didn't reconize was close by and a swishing sound could be heard from somewhere also. " Oin cut the sedeation med's." Philicia said as the Dwarven Healer turned off the I.V. pump. Thorin slowly opened his eye's that felt as if they weighed a ton and what stared back at him made his heart leap for joy. Deep Purple orbes were smiling at him . "Welcome back to the world of the living my love." Philicia wasted no time not caring who saw sealed her lip's to his as tears of relief coated her cheek's. So while they explained to Thorin all that had ben done to save his life Philicia took a few moment's to let the company know that Thorin was awake and talking. "Mahal be blessed!" Balin shouted. There were various murmurs of approval and relief knowing that their king was past the danger point."Thorin is too stubborn to give up that easy." Dwalin added. "When can we see him?" He asked next. "In a little bit ,but not for long. So that's how the rest of the day went. Balin and Dwalin went Fili and Kili ,and Gloin and Bombur followed by the rest. After everyone had a chance to talk with Thorin and exchange battle stories Philicia scooted everyone out siting that the king needed his rest. A bed was brought in for her as she refused to leave Thorin's side. Bombur brought a light supper for her and some broth for Thorin hungrily he drank it all. Last to visit was Bilbo who had been down in the elven encampment with Gandalf. "I am glad to hear that you are awake." Bilbo told Thorin. "We were not sure there for a while weather you would pull through or not." Bilbo started to tear up till Thorin said something and instead of sob's a hearty laugh filled the night ."I am so glad you deceided to stay dispite what I had told you." Thorin lamented. "Pah, I am not that easy to scare off" So after a little talk Bilbo left leaving Philicia and Thorin alone. Oin came in and gave him something to drink and within a few minute's Thorin was fast asleep holding his own and Philicia's hand all the long Night.

All medical knowledge in this chapter is accredited to Evie Marquez ,R.N.

Yeah, he survived!


	46. Chapter 46

Well my lovely readers ,she did it. That chapter was hard to write. No sure where I was going with it at first. But all is well . The Durin's survived. YEAH! Now on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Hobbit character's only my OFC and any that I create in future chapter's .The rest belong to Tolkein.

Between Two World's

Chapter 46 -The Waiting

For the next few Day's Thorin was only allowed to sit up. He however was not permitted to leave the sick bed yet . "I am felling much better and I need to get out of this blasted bed." His temper showing itself at last. "I would prefer to take care of natures calling in a bush instead of this, thing." Thorin held up the bed pan and then tossed it across the room it hitting the tent wall and bouncing into the floor." Ok, I will go and get Oin and have him give the call weather you can at least take care of a, that." Philicia rushed out and spotting Oin conversing with Balin she slowly approached him. "We have a bit of an issue with Thorin, he is refusing to take care of business with what we." Philicia blushed not being able to continue." "Aye lass I will take care of this"Oin said his new ear trumpit in hand. A few minutes later a weak but standing Thorin with Oin's help slowly made his way over to a nearby bush. "Is he alright?" Philicia called from behind the tent as she watched Thorin walk still holding his lowe stomach.. "Aye lass ,better get that pain killer ready now. I think he just might be needing some more." Oin helped Thorin back inside and once he was settled on the bed again she entered. "Feel better now?" She asked a slight grin on her face. "I do ,better that the other way." Thorin's eyes slid to the pan still on the tent floor where he had tossed it. "Well we could always put the cathereter back in I suppose." Philicia said to Oin. 'Aye I suppose lass but It would take the whole company to hold him down I fear." Oin said smirking. "No, do not even think about it."Thorin roared remembering Oin pull the small tubing from his... Philicia sat with him for the rest of the afternoon only excusing herself when Dain and Fili showed up to discuss business.

She after walking around the war torn battlefield finally asked where the tent of The Elven King could be found. The past few week's had been trying to say the least. There had been so many deaths, on all sides. The dwarves of The Iron Hills wanted to have the most honorable warriors buried within the mountain. The Elves were taking their dead back to the forest and in Dale many funeral's had been held within the first few day's of the battle. Philicia thought to herself that this could have gone very different. For in the story she knew the line of Durin was all but gone save for the Princess Dis, Thorin's sister and mother of Fili and Kili. Now as she turned this way and that she finally spotted the flag proudly flying above a gold and green tent. Philicia went up to the entrance where two guards were placed. "I need to speak to King Thranduil, please if I may?" She polietly asked the guard's. "State your business." One replied rather haughtly. "I am Philicia Anderson ,I can come back later if I need an appointment it's not an issue. I understand he must be very busy also." One if the guard's stepped inside the tent and returned a moment later. "You will leave any weapons you carry at the door." He told her. 'Follow me." "Thank you, you are very kind." She said. The Elven King was sitting on a throne that resembled the one in Mirkwood only smaller. He was dressed in a long silver robe with red trim and sitting on the throne one leg crossed over the other . "What do I owe the pleasure of your company Lady Philicia. Have you come to gloat?" Thranduil glared at her his piercing eye's seeming to look right through her. "No sir, I have not to come to gloat " She stepped up to him and after bending in a graceful curtsey she spoke. "Hail Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm. Philicia smiled at the monarch. "What can I do for you?" He asked staring into nothing. "I have not come to ask for anything , only to say thank you." Thranduil whirled his head around to look at her face. "You seem exausted." He said looking her over carefully. "I am very tired the last few weeks have been ,long your Magesty." So why have you come to thank me for?" He questioned out of simple curiousity. "You didn't have to send your warrior's, but you did and without them..." She started to break down. "I'm sorry I should be more in control it's just ,oh do I even know what I am trying to say." She went up to the Elven King and dropped to her knees before him. "May I " Philicia gestured to his hand's. Thranduil placed his large hands within her small ones. "I am sorry and I grieve for the losses that you have suffered also. No one should have to endure what has happend here. Even you." Thranduil looked down at their clasped hand's as Philicia gave them a light squeeze. "I know the pain you have had to endure and I ... "She stopped not knowing how to proceed. "I know what you speak of Lady Philicia and I am pleased that the battle did not turn ill . What you spoke of when you were a guest in my kingdom has indeed come to pass. I sent extra warriors for that very porpose. " Philicia stood before him and reached into her pocket. "I believe these belong to you." She wispered. Thranduil looked at the necklace Philicia held up for him his hand's skimming over the sparkeling jewels and Mithril. "I said I would try and get them for you. I know how much they mean to you. I have a necklace that means a lot to me also. It was my mother's." Thranduil took the necklace gently from her hand's and as she looked at his face she could see the moisture forming within his eye's. "Keep them close to your heart and a she will always be with you." With that Philicia reached over and gave the Elven King a warm embrace. "You have a heart of gold." She wispered to him. ''Long may you reign." With that she turned and ran out of the tent needing to hold Thorin in her arm's.

Philicia quietly crept into Thorin's tent. He was sleeping soundly his solid body propped up on pillows his hand's folded laying in his lap. Philicia came up beside him smoothing his hair out of his face. She stayed with him for a while till Bombur showed up with a steaming hot bowl of broth. "See if you can get him to eat lass." He said handing her the bowl. "I will make sure he eats all of it ." She replied thanking the rotound dwarf. "When Thorin woke upon a while later Philicia spoon fed him every drop of the warm broth. Oin came in and talked with both of them for a while. "We are going to be moving you to your Ki chambers tomorrow Thorin. Are you ready for that?" Oin looked at Philicia then back to Thorin. "Aye I am . The sooner I get out of this contraption the better." Thorin chuckled holding his stomach. "Do you need more of that Perkeset.?" Philicia asked him reaching for the small vial on the table. "No It is not that bad today." He breathed even tho they could both tell he was still hurting. "Thorin you had your insides slit open you are definatly entitled to pain killer's." Philicia said . "I will be fine." So they talked about the move tomorrow and how it would be done. A chair was being constructed that Thorin would sit in and then be carried up to his chamber. "I do not need to be carried I want to walk into my kingdom on my own two feet." He said his stubbornness seeping through."Oh hell to the no, you are definatly not walking up all those stairs not after just undergoing a major operation. 'Philicia ranted. "The lass is right my King. We had to split you open to repair the damage."Oin informed him. Thorin looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt examining the strange sticky bandaging clinging to his skin without the need to be wrapped completely around the torso. How does this stay in place?" He asked his fingertips skimming over the bandages."It has stuff that makes it stick and don't peel it off till we clean the stitches." Oin scolded. "Thorin," Philicia reached for his hand. "You have no idea what happend to you while you were asleep." She caught his blue eye's and gave him a stern look. "I would prefer to know pray do tell." "Oin". Philicia said asking the healer to recount the procedures that were done to save his life. "When Lord Elrond and Lady Galaderial got to you on Ravenhill..."Oin had to stop to wipe the moisture from his eye's. "You were nearly gone, They put that thing in your arm and it gave you back the blood that ya lost." Thorin looked at his arm and then up to the bag hanging on the pole near the bed. "Then they got the bleedin under control enough to get ya off the hill. When ya got here ,we had to split ya gut open to stop the bleedin internally. "You were quite the mess but ya made it through." When Oin was done Thorin was nearly speechless. "So now you need to get better, after all Fili will make a great king one day but not right now." The weather was begenning to tyurn nasty so it was deceidee rhey would move Thorin in before the snow and wind picked up and the cold set in.

A few hours later Thorin was being prepared to be moved to his chamber's within the mountain. "Thorin, we are going to remove these from your arm's alright." Oin said as he washed his hands in a solution. "Here lass hold down tight now." Philicia applied pressure and Oin pulled the needle out and discarded it in the trash . Thorin moved his hand rubbing it gently. "Better?" she asked. "Very much so." Now that the I.V.s were removed Thorin was putting on his blue robe that Fili had fetched for him."I do not need that...thing" He grumbled. "Fat frickin chance, now sit , you are not walking up them steps and busting out your internal stitches. Not on my watch." So even tho he protested the whole time Thorin sat while Balin and Dwalin carried one side and Gloin and Bifur carried the other. Oin and Philicia followed behind while Fili and Kili led the small procession. Now as Thorin passed his eye's beheld the row's of dwarves,men and elves all standing in unison together. "TO THE KING, LONG LIVE KING THORIN, OAKENSHIELD,OAKENSHIELD." They shouted as Thorin passed by. After climbing the steps that led to the royal corridor's Philicia opend the door to the chamber that her and Thorin had been sharing. They carried him over to the bed"I need not any help." Thorin growled as Philicia pulled the blanket's over him. "Do you need anything else Thorin?" Balin asked before leaving him alone with Oin and Philicia. "I am fine now thank you." He said ajusting himself in the bedcover's. "A lady Philicia a wee bit of a word if you don't mind." Balin asked. 'I will be right back." She followed Balin out the door and shut it behind her. "Is everything alright?" She asked " A dearie You have been at Thorin's side since well, since before Bag End. A we thought now that the dwarves are starting to come back it a might be a better idea if you and Thorin not share a room." Philicia stared at Balin a confused look on her face. "Why, Oh Balin I can't leave him he need's me." We are aware if that lass that is why we have done this. Follow me my dear." Philicia walked beside Balin till they came to the room next door to Thorin's. "This will be your room my dear at least till after the wedding." Philicia stepped inside and a quiet gasp left her mouth a her hands covered the sound. "Oh it's beautiful." She said her eye's taking in the tranquil colors. The room had been decorated in her favorite color's of Lime Green and Pink. There were drapes covering the large lattice work windows Pink heavy drapes were hanging in intricate pattern's and the sheer drape panels were a Lime Green .The comforter on the Queen Size Bed was a match to the drapes. There was a small writing desk in the corner and two plush chairs near the window. On the other wall was a large painting with several colorful flowers set in a golden vase and a vanity complete with mirror under the painting. On the oppisite wall were two doors. One led to a beautiful white marble bathroom with a sunk in tub in the center and a wash basin and toilet on the other wall. There was also a linen closet with clean sheet's and towels in it. On the counter was an assortment of perfume bottles and soap's in every scent imaginable. "This is ,I don't know, How?" She breathed here cheeks wet with tears. "The soap's and perfume's were from the elves . Tauriel had them delivered just this morning. As foreverything else. Well let's say a little birdie informed us of your color favorites. Nori and Ori did the rest." Philicia made a mental note to thank them. "Now the best part my dear." Balin twisted the lock on the door and then opened it. There was a short passiage and then Philicia found herself standing in Thorin's chamber. She looked over at him and burst into tear's. "Oh my heart ,what is it?" He asked opening his arm's to her. "I'm just going to miss you so much,that's all."She snuggled into Thorins side as Balin closed the door leaving them alone for a while."I know ,but it will not be for too long." "You knew about this?" She said surprise on her face. "I did indeed." Do you like it my love?" He asked bringing their lip's together in a soft kiss. "I love it ,it's just you won't be beside me." " That's is why we have ajoining chambers but still maintaining propriety. Philicia, listen to me. If you are going to suceed in winning over my people you must not do anything to add any tarnishment to yourself. That is way I requested seperate room's. It would be looked down upon us sharing a room and being unwed. My people can be very judgemental and we have to for now my love." Philicia understood where Thorin was coming from and she agreed he was correct to put her best foot forward and be a person of indisputiable reputation. So she stayed with Thorin the rest of the afternoon and past dinner which they took in his chambers together. Bilbo came to visit and announced that he would be leaving at the end of the week and that made Philicia sad. After that all was quiet. Oin came in and gave Thorin the injection of pain killer and explained to him that the dosage was to be reduced slowly so to avoid any withdraw symptoms. Philicia stayed with him till he fell asleep. She quietly and with great reluctance made her way to her own chamber and fell into a fitful sleep.

Philicia woke to a soft rapping on the ajoining door. Slowly she slid out of bed and reaching for her robe went and unlocked the door. "Thorin"She gasped as he grabbed her and immediatly took her mouth in a passionate kiss. "And a good morning to you also,but what are you doing out of bed. She scolded. "I missed you. He said his eye's still sleepy and hooded. "Come on let's go back to bed with you, king or not you need to listen to what Oin tells you." "I have not been very cooaperitive ,have I." He smiled sheepishly at her. "No you have not but there's no time like the present to start." After Philicia got Thorin situated and comfortable she called for breakfast. "Now starting today we are going to introduce solid foods very slowly. The last thing you need is your stomach rebelling." So after a while Bombur showed up with toast and broth for Thorin and a plate of fresh fruit for Philicia. After they ate she had Thorin lie down. "I need to check your insision k." She said fetching the things that were needed. Philicia put on some sterile latex gloves an pulled up Thorin's tunic. "I am going to peel this off very slowly, this stuff has a tendancy to stick to the skin and ripping it off will take your hide with it." So very slowly she peeled back the tape and then the gauze. The drainage had slowed down quite a lot in the past few day's. "This might sting a little ok." "Do what you must ,my heart." So Philicia dipped the bottle of alcohol over the gauze and began carefully cleaning the dried blood from the insision. The minute the alcohol touched Thorin's open wound he hissed through his teeth and reached for Philicia's hand. 'I know and I am so sorry but it has to be cleaned to prevent any infection. Breath Thorin,breathe." After a few minutes she was done and had covered the wound with clean gauze. "I am going to go find Oin and Elrond to see when you can get out of this bed. I'll be right back." So she rushed out the door and into her room. After donning a Emerald Green dress she went on search of Oin. She found him talking with Dwalin about Fili and when Thorin would be able to take over as the King. "Oh, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Dwalin suddenly stood as she came clamering into the common room. "Is it Thorin, has something happpend?" Dwalin looked near paniced. "No he's fine in fact I was wondering when he will be able to get up and start walking. Thorin is not what you could say the best paitent." Philicia sat down and drank some juice and ate a sweet bread that Bombur had brought out for her. "Thank you." She said . After a few minutes Oin followed her up to Thorin's room. He examined the wound and checked Thorin over from head to toe and after deeming him on his way to a complete recovery he said it was time to get him up and on his feet. "Now you go slow don't need a be rippin them stitches out. Ya hear me." Oin warned. "I will make sure he takes it slow." Philicia noddee her understanding. Balin and Fili came in and helped Thorin dress and after a while they had him walking the halls. He held onto the wall to steady himself. "Why do I feel so weak?" He asked turning to look at Philicia. "You lost a lot of blood and had your gut rammed with a sword. Isn't that enough." She told him. "Come on let's take him back now." After a few minutes Oin came to check his stitches again. 'And you wouldn't believe what the little lass did. We had shocked your heart three times but you gave no responce. But she would not accept it . That girl jumped on your stomach and started poundin into your chest .She did that till her knuckles bled and after a few minutes we got a heartbeat. Thank Mahal for her other worldly devices or thing's might have gone very different. That little lady loves you an awefu lot Thorin .You are blessed to have her." When Oin was done giving his recount of what happend Thorin had him call for Philicia. She slowly went to him. "How did it go are you ok?" "I am fine" He said cupping her chin with his palm. "Oin told me what you did. I almost died .Stubborn woman, By Mahal I love you so much." And then Thorin pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. She had fallen into a deep sleep . Thorin laid her down next to him and wrapped his arm's around her and they both dreamed of the day when they wouldn't have to be seperated by propriety or anything else.


	47. Chapter 47

Well they made it through the worst part. Whew! I feel so much better. Now on to the next chapter cause the past two were hard to write. Let's see what lies ahead for Thorin and Philicia now that the mountain has been reclaimed. Over the next few chapters I am going to be introducing several new characters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hobbit Characters, those belong to Tolkein. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 47

Loves Promise

Over the next several day's Thorin was improving greatly. He could now walk around unassisted but had someone go with him due to bouts of weakness that would come upon him with no warning. "I can walk to The Great Hall by myself." He barked at Oin defensively. "I know that I just want to make sure ya don't stumble on them blasted stairs." So Thorin relented and let Oin walk with him. Every since Erebor had been reclaimed by the dwarves and the battle had been won a victory celebration had been carefully planned but put on hold as everyone awaited The king's recovery. They all refused to have a celebration without Thorin there. Fili who had taken charge in his uncle's place was more than happy to turn over his authority as acting king back to Thorin. "I am very proud of you, you did what I could not." Thorin had told his heir early that same afternoon. "I was glad to do it uncle however I am not ready I have much to learn still." Thorin agreeded and touching their foreheads together Fili left to let his uncle ready himself for the celebration. Some of the Dwarves that had come with Dane were expressing that they wanted to come to Erebor. And now for the past few week's they had been pouring in so fast there was barely enough time to get homes ready for them. Men women and children were coming daily in large caravans carrying what belonging's they could in wagons and on ponies and their back's. The secondary hall had been opend up for overflow people as the cleared homes had filled up quickly. Some of the famalies had requested that their homes that they had lived in before the dragon came be restored to them. Thorin had spent all morning sighning document's to make sure any disputes were resolved swiftly. Now as he decended the stairs to The Great Hall Philicia was there waiting for him. "Are you ready my heart?" He asked her taking note of her shaking hand's. "Here , raise your right hand palm up and flat. I am going to place mine over yours and then we will walk in together." "Oh god I feel queasy." She said as the massive wooden doors to The Great Hall were pulled open. Thorin took a moment to study her. She had on a dress that she had created herself. It was made of silver silk and Sapphire Blue trim had been sewn into the sleeves and bottom skirt along with the bottice making the dress look very regal. "Their Royal Highnesses Fili and Kili Sons Of Dis Princess of Erebor." Balin's voice rang out loud and clear as the Two Durin Prince's stepped into the Great Hall "Here we go, now smile and hold your head high." Thorin instructed her. "His Royal Magesty. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror,Oakenshield, King, Under the Mountain and The Lady Philicia Renee Anderson of Woodland Hills." The cheering was loud for just a second till the crowd took in the human woman being escorted by their king. A hush fell over the large room as murmurs were heard all around. "Come Philicia." Thorin said as he led her to the high table where Bard the dragon slayer was along with Thranduil and Lord Elrond of Rivendell along with Fili and Kili. "Wow"Kili gasped you look ,beautiful!" He said turning to Philicia as she took her seat next to Thorin. Suddeny Thorin stood up."Welcome, to one and all . We stand here on the brink of a new begenning for all, Dwarves, Elves and Men and Hobbit's."Thorin looked down to Bilbo who was seated with the company at a long table that had been placed directly below them. "We set out from The Shire that April morning with hope in our heart's and now here we are. Erebor is our's. Now let's feast." Thorin shouted out and all cheered as a horn sounded. The side door's opend an several dwarves carrying platters laden with roasted vegetables breads and meats fresh on the bone were brought out. Plates were brought to the kings table and everyone waited for Thorin to take the first bite. After that everyone started eating. Soon a food fight broke out at a table in the corner. "Do not even think about it." Thorin scolded his nephews a they started to rise from their seat's. "That is not behaviour befitting your status as princes ,now behave." Thorin gave them a stern look and they slunked back in their chair's. Suddenly Fili spotted Sigrid in the crowd. "Please excuse me." he said leaving the table in a rush. "Fee, where are you going?" Kili asked as the blond prince hurried away. "What do you think so far my love?" Thorin asked bringing Philicia's hand to his lip's and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I am very impressed. The last time I was at a gathering this big was when I had gone to a wedding with my parent's." Her laughter spilled over as she went on to tell the story of the roudy reception that she had attended. "It was crazy even the cop's had showed up after that everyone left, so much for the honeymoon." As the evening progressee the tables were shoved aside to clear a large spot in the middle of the room for dancing. The drum's started and then some horns were heard then several people lined the floor in row's as the drum beat increased. "Lady Philicia ,would you care to dance?" Kili asked holding out his hand to her. "Thorin, do you mind?" She asked. He gave a slow incline of his head and then she was being pulled toward the dance floor. "Now just follow me alright." Kili said reaching for her he placed one arm behind her and the other he clasped his hand in hers. She was twirling around to the beat of the music and then they would stomp their feet step back ward, clap and step forward ,then repeat. After a few dances Philicia was out of breath and telling Kili she was going to sit this one out she went to rejoin Thorin at the high table. As she walked past a couple of dwarrowdam's she unexpectiadly heard Thorin's name fall upon the lip's of one of the women. "But when he tires of his human whore I will be queen. My father brought me here hoping that I would catch the king's eye." The two women glared at Philicia as she stopped then swept past them. Her mind was whirling as she sat down next to Thorin. "You looked amazing out there." He said his hand brushing her cheek. "Thank you but I was really hoping for a dance with you." She said her face forlorn. "I am not yet healed enough to be participating in rigirous activity, my heart." Thorin saw her eyes drop and a sigh escaped her lip's. 'I know and I should have not even have asked." Suddenly the music slowed .There was a piano being played softly and a harp could be heard along with the steady beat of a drum. "But may perhaps this would not be too strenuious to try. My Lady ,may I have this dance?" Philicia positivly beamed as she was led to the middle of the floor by The king. "Don't strain yourself." She said as Thorin's hand came around her back and the other entwined with her's. Thorin led Philicia around the floor as the whole room fell silent .People were starting to form a circle around them and soon they were the only two dancing as soft wispers were heard around the Grand hall. "We have a similar dance to this it's called a waltz." She said her hand giving Thorin's a soft squeeze. Philicia suddenly thought of the dwarven woman's word's and she looked up at Thorin tears spilling over. "Thorin, can, can I ask you something?" He met her eye's then. "What is it ?" Philica shifted slightly. "If someone else came along . Someone more worthy to be at your side would you ..." She drifted off not being able to finish. "Philicia, What would make you think something like that?" Philica cast her eye's downward not wanting to meet his. Thorin knowing something was troubling her gently cupped her chin in his hand bringing their faces to meet. 'What has happend my love?" Philicia spotting the two women standing within the circle of dwarves let her eye's glance over at them. Thorin did not miss where she looked as suddenly turned her around so to get a better view of who she had glanced at. Upon spotting the two dwarven females he made a sour face. "What did they tell you?" He softly commanded her. "The-they said I was nothing but your human whore and when you tired of me the one with the blond hair said she would be , be queen." Philicia not caring weather people saw or not wrapped her arm's around Thorin as he clenched his fists tightly the anger evident in his stance. "Philicia I know whom you speak of that is Lady Aleiah. She is the daughter of one of the high council members from The Iron Hills. She is cruel and vain and I would sooner marry an orc than have a woman such as her at my side. Her only desire is to be queen besides I have it on high authority she has a several lovers. She is the whore ,not you. Come let us sit I am a bit sore." Thorin led her back to her seat and went immediatly to speak to Balin. "Take her to my Father's study." Thorin walked back to where Philicia was bearing a plate of sweet tarts and several varities of cakes. They sat there for a few minutes till Balin from a distance nodded his head at Thorin informing him she was waiting. "I will return shortly my love. Dwalin stay with her." Thorin said as he walked away with Balin.

The door opend and Lady Aleiah gave Thorin a regal curtsy "Do not bow to me. you have not earned it." Thorin snarled at her. Balin stood at the door blocking her way just in case she tried to make a run for it." My king ,what ever are you speaking of?" The dwarrowdam asked innoscently. "HOW DARE YOU?" Thorin roared at her drawing Orcrist and raising it up . "Thorin no. She is not worth it. "Balin shouted grabbing Orcrist before Thorin could remove the womans head. "Get her out of my sight." Thorin said shoving the woman at Balin. Balin said nothing as he led Lady Aleiah away. Once they were down the corridor a ways Balin finally spoke. "You know calling Lady Philicia a whore is not a wise thing to do. The king is very fond of her and if I were you I would learn to curb my tonuge." Balin returned the girl to her father explaining to him what his daughter had done. "And it might be a wise decision to leave as soon a you can." Lord Areion slipped Balin an angry look and drug his daughter out of the room Balin could make out his angry voice as the doors shut behind them.

"Dwalin where did Thorin go to?" She asked her eye's scanning the room. "A, lass he went to take care of something with Balin he will return shortly." Dwalin reassured her. No sooner did she start to rise when Thorin slid in next to her. "Thank you Dwalin" Thorin inclined his head at his friend. 'Think nothing of it." Dwalin said as he walked away. The rest of the evening went without incident everyone being completly unaware of what had transpired. The celebration winded down as the hour grew late. What guests were not laying in a stupor under the tables and passed out where they stood started slowly departing to their respected quarters. Bard had left a few hours ago and Thranduil was making to leave for Mirkwood in the morning along with Gandalf and Bilbo. "Is everything ok?" Philicia asked . "All is well ."Thorin said gracing her with a warm smile as he reached for her hand. "Walk with me."He said as Philicia stood and took The kings hand in hers. Once they were a ways down the corridor she asked where they were going having passed the bridge that led to the royal hallway's. "I want to show you something, come Philicia. 'They went over a bridge and turned a corner. After walking down a long passiageway Thorin lit one of the braziers on the wall and Philicia gasped. Before her was a glass wall with several varieties of flowers lined up along the clear panes. "OH wow this is beautiful!" She said. "Come there is more."Thorin opend the door which was made of glass also and Philicia was greeted with a sudden warmpth and humidity." This was my mothers flower garden. She would come here when she was deeply troubled or just needed to think. This place with it's tranquil setting was soothing to her. Thorin led her to the middle of the garden and sat her down on a wooden bench. "I thought you might find some peace here also." Philicia let her eye's take in the beauty of the greenry around her. There were several flowers she reconized from her world there. She had spotted the rosebushes that were lined up in rows and the yellow pansies were in front of them. There were also petunias, several schrub's . There were also Iris's, An apple tree and a pear tree bursting with the succlent fruit. "At least I know where Bombur get's the apples for his tart's now."Philicia laughed. "Thank you for this." She wispered throwing her arm's around his neck and pulling him to her for a kiss. "Philicia , do you remember when you first told me that you loved me?" Thorin softly spoke as his thumbs brushed against her cheeks. "I remember, you were so sick and I was so scared." Thorin sat down next to Philicia and pulled her onto his lap. "And do you remember the night we spent in that old house in The Shire. The night I told you that I had heard what you had said?" Philicia reached up and brushed the back of her hand across his bare cheek." Philicia I love you more than even this mountain itself. Nothing, nothing is more important than you. The ring I gave you on your birthday, my heart. that was a promise, a promise to marry you once Erebor was reclaimed. Now that it is done my word's and my promise still hold true. I will have no other as my queen. You are my one. I have known it since the first day I found you lying in the mud." Philicia searched his eye's and finding only honesty and love there she laid her head on his chest and cradled in Thorin's arms drifted off to sleep. Thorin sat there for a while just listening to her soft breathing before laying her down gently and summoning a nearby guard to carry her back to her room. Kissing her gently he pulled the plankets up and slowly stoked the fire tossing another log on it he crept to the door shutting it quietly behind him.


	48. Chapter 48

Well so far things have been going well. The Kingdom has been reclaimed .Now the work start's. The council has arrived . What kind of difficulties will they make for Thorin and Philicia? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer I own none of The Hobbit character's I only own my O/C's

Chapter-48

The Return

Philicia woke the next morning in her own bed. She silently wondered how she got here. She distintivly remembered falling asleep in Thorin's lap last night. "Oh god, I hope he didn't carry me here . He will bust them stitches for sure. Stubborn dwarf ." She grumbled as a knock sounded on her door. Philicia wrapped her robe around her and went to see who was coming to call so early. Philicia opend the door "Oh. good morning Balin." She said softly."Please come in." Philicia stepped aside so he could enter. "My lass you have really made this room your own." Balin chuckled surveying her personal space. She had the whole room rearranged and her perfumes on the elegant vanity that had been provided for her. Near the window was a table that sat in the direct sunlight. Balin could not help but to notice her laptop computer charging in the morning light. He walked over to the balcony and pulling the drapes aside there were several plant's placed along the railing catching the warmpth of the sun. "Is everything alright, Thorin is he ok ?" Philicia grasped his hands frantically. "Aye lass ,Thorin is still sleeping. Did you enjoy the Victory Celebration last night?" He turned and grinned at her. "It was the best!" She laughed pretending to dance around the large chamber. "You know it got very quiet when Thorin led you to the dance floor people are asking who the beardless dwarf is that was dancing with the king so intimately." Philicia sighed. "They, they think I am a dwarf. Oh god what are they going to think when they find out I am not." She gasped loudly. "I would'nt worry about it for now my dear these things will take time but in the end all will be fine." Balin patted her on the shoulder suddenly remembering why he was there. "Oh my I almost forgot. After you are readied for the day you are expected in Thorin's study." Balin informed her. "I'll be there." She said.

An hour later felling refreshed after her bath Philicia after getting a bit lost finally made it to the king's study. She gave a quick knock and waited. Philica had donned her new lavender an lime green dress that Bofur had spent a better part of the past two nights making for her. She tied her hair up in the side with ribbon and spritced perfume on her dress and had made her way down to the ground level of the city.

"Ah, there you are lass" Balin greeted her warmly. "Good morning again." Philicia said stepping into the study. The first thing she noticed was Thorin . He was seated in the chair behind his desk ."Whats going on?"She asked upon spotting the young dwarrowdam standing quietly in the corner. "Lady Philica I would like to introduce you to Tillie." Balin said motioning for the young girl to come forward. "She is going to be your lady in waiting." Balin continued. "And what does that mean?" Philicia asked her eyes looking at the girl. She was pretty with a wisp of a beard on her face ,light brown hair done up in braid's and simple dwarvish style dress was what she was wearing. "Philicia." Thorin stood coming to stand next to her."She has been assigned to be a help to you. such as keeping your chamber in order helping you dress and what ever else you may require." Thorin assured her. "Will you accept her assistance My Lady?" Thorin gently took her hands in his. Please do this ,for me." Philicia turned to the girl ."I would be most appreciative of your assistance." Philicia spoke to the girl with all the grace of a queen. 'Thank you Lady Philicia." I shall be ready to start first thing in the morning." "That would be wonderful and thank you." Philicia embraced the young girl saying she would see her tomorrow. "Where does she come from?" Philicia asked Thorin as they walked to the morning hall to see what Bombur had cooked up for breakfast. "She was residing in Erid Mithrin with her family. Her father is a minor and her mother is a very skilled jewelry maker. They came with the caravans a few day's ago." Philica told Thorin that she was happy that he had hired the young girl and hopefully they would be at least be friends. 'I am sure you both will get along fine together." After breakfast Philicia went to help Bombur with a receipe she wanted to show him when there was a comotion in the main thoroughfare. "What the heck?" She said as she ran out of the kitchen meeting Thorin and Dwalin in the main area "There is a large caravan appproaching my king." Dwalin said as Balin ran up behind them. "Thorin,it is the council members." Balin suddenly turned to Philicia. "My dear time to steel yourself for they will not receive you well." Philicia s face lost all color as she looked up at Thorin. "They are here." Thorin squeezed Philicia's hand as the council members approached. "I would rather face a pack of warg's then them pompus assses." Thorin growled rolling his eyes at the finely dressed elder dwarves. "Welcome." Thorin said greeting his council. Suddenly the face of Lord Hathnor turned in a scoul as his eye's fell on the human woman standing next to Balin. "My king what is a human female doing within our sacred mountain?" The dwarven Lord spoke in Kazadul. Thorin turned an pulled her forward. "May I present Miss Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills." Philicia gave them a polite nod before being led away by Balin.

An hour later all the company was assembeled at the gates of Erebor. "Songs will be sung, tales will be told and The Battle of the Five armies will pass into legend. Balin said to Bilbo as he prepared to depart. 'Balin." Philicia spoke. "You know in the story from my world something much different was said here." She looked at the old dwarf and a sadness came over her face. " Instead of The Battle of the Five Armies it was and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend."Tears were streaming down her face as she embraced Bilbo. Thorin and the rest of the company gave hug's and gift's to The little Hobbit that had single handedly faced down a dragon and Azog the Defiler saving their king's life. "If you pass by that troll hord inside the cave is a chest we buried. It is marked with an old boot. A don't leave it behind." Bofur said to Bilbo as he let his tears run freely. "I will most definatly do that." Bilbo said his eyes taking a good long look at the dwarves he now considered as friend's. "Master Baggins." Came Thorin's booming voice."If ever you are this way again an esteemed guest will you be received as in my kingdom." Thorin gave the Hobbit another embrace and then Gandalf called for him. "If any of you are ever in The Shire and Bag End, tea is at four and don't bother knocking just come on in."With that Bilbo climbed on the pony and followed Lord Elrond and Gandalf . "Bilbo." Philicia hollered and he looked back. "Don't worry about the Sacks-ville Baggins you will be just fine."They stayed at their post till the small group was no more than a speck on the horizon.

Philicia buried her face in Thorin's chest weeping softly as his arm's encircled her. "I know my heart .We all are going to miss his presence." Thorin slowly stroked her hair. "Do you ever think we will see him again?" Philicia asked looking up into Thorin's face. "I am certain of it." And high above the gates a lone figure of a dwarf was observing the closeness between the king and the young human girl. "Come, we have much work to do." Thorin said to the company. Reaching for Philicia's hand they went in together.

By that afternoon The council had been organized and Thorin had appointed Balin and Gloin to replace the two members that had retired . He had also bestowed the title of Lord onto Gloin and Balin stating it was well earned due to Gloin's financing of the whole exbidition and Balin being by his side his whole life. Dwalin was appointed as Captain of the Royal Guard and Bombur the Head cook for the whole kingdom. The rest of the company had also received titles and reconition for answering " Loyalty,honor and a willing heart that is what they lived up to and the reward's are well earned." Thorin spoke as everyone was enjoying the dinner in the great hall. "And as for you, My Lady." Thorin turned to Philicia. 'I can at this point offer nothing save for my love and loyalty. The rest will come when you are ready." Philicia twisted the diamond ring on her finger Thorin had given her on her birthday at Beorn's all those month's ago. Lord Elrond's word's echoed in her head. 'And all I ask is an invite to the wedding when it is time. "Lord Elrond had said as he rode away. We will see it is done." Thorin answered. " And tell Arwen I miss her." Philicia had hollered as he rode away. "What now?" She asked as they left the main hall."Now we rebuild. ":We did a lot of clearing away of rubble while you were recovering and most of the broken step's have also been replaced." Balin stated. 'Aye and also we have managed to get the plumbing pipes cleared out so running water can be pumped in for the homes that I might add are already taken. "Dwalin continued. "Speaking of homes." Thorin turned to his company. 'All of you are to be given apartment's in the wing just below the royal suite's. Kili and Fili and Philicia being the exception Gloin and Bombur also since they have chosen to remain in the family section." There were hoot's and cheers as they all went to choose their room's. "What do you want me to do? Where can I help?" Philicia said following the king. "You can help by making sure everyone here has what they need such as enough blankets food and I would be most grateful,with your medical knowledge if you could help with the children." Thorin said to her. "How many kid's would you guess are here now?" She asked as they started the up the stair's."I would have to say at least fifty or so." Thorin answered. Philicia stopped and turned her eye's to scan the whole kingdom once they reached the top. "Thorin?" She began. 'Come here a sec will you? Thorin turned and joined her at the railing. "What is it?" He asked reaching and bringing her hand to his lip's. "Take a look and tell me what you see, or what you don't see." Thorin's eyes traveled over Erebor noticing all the work that was in progress. With the caravans coming almost daily they were also bring craftsman, masonary workers minors crafter's and people for the forges. Ironsmiths and animals in abundance. " I see all the work I had ordered being done." "Anything else?" She asked. "Philicia my heart what in Mahals name are you trying to tell me?" Thorin breathed. "The railings Thorin, the railings .We can't have the children running around. All it takes is one child to get away from it;s parent's an well." Thorin looked back at all the bridges that crisscrossed the whole city. "Oh indeed. I will have railing'sa made and replaced immediatly. The need for safety is great. See my heart already you have the making's of a fine queen. Come I wish to spend a litle time with you before we retire for the night." Philicia didn't any more get in her room when Thorin's lip's came crashing down over hers. He kissed her as if he was dying of thirst. "I have missed this." He softly moaned into her mouth as he let their toungs twist together again. "I love you, Mahal help me but I do." Thorin picked her up and tossed her on the bed. "Now my heart I want to spend a quiet evening with you watching a movie." So for the next few hour's they laid on her bed and for propriety's sake with the door open watched Braveheart.


	49. Chapter 49

What trials are going to be thrown upon our starcrossed couple. Bilbo is gone back to The Shire. Now they have to deal with the repair of the kingdom and let's not forget The Great Council. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit Character's. They belong to Tolkein. I only own my O\Cs.

Chapter 49

Rebuilding

Bright and early the next morning Philicia woke to a soft knock on her door. "Good morning." Tillie said as she entered the room carrying a breakfast tray. "Where would you like this placed Lady Philicia?" She asked hiding a shy smile. "Oh just Philicia is fine .I'm not titled ." Tilli turned around after setting the tray on the table. "Oh my ,have you not heard!" Tillie said excitedly. "Heard what?" Philicia asked stretching her arm's high above her head as her feet dangled over the side of the bed. "The king has made it official this morning the title was bestowed upon you .You now are now The Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills. There is to be a ceremoney this evening to present you to the kingdom." Tilly went on telling Philicia all of the wispers surrounding the city as she tited up the room. "Would you like a bath My Lady?" "No I think I will just get dressed thank you." Tillie left and returned a short time later and in her hand's were several beautiful gown's. "Here these are for you, they were found while sorting out some rooms." Philicia stood in front of the bed and eyed the pile of dresses. She them walked over to the table and sat down. "Your breakfast my Lady better eat before it get's cold." Tillie removed the heavy towel covering the tray. Philicia gasped as her eyes stared at the ornate solid gold covered platter. There was also a silver pot filled with fresh coffee and a small pitcher of creme and a sugar bowl. Tillie removed the cover from the plate and Philicia was astounded. There was a hearty portion of scrambled eggs, a slice of ham and fried potatos prepared just the way she liked them."Would you like me to pour your coffee ,my Lady?" Tillie asked. "Only if you have a cup with me ." Philicia suggested. "Oh no My Lady twould not be proper." In the end Tillie did settle for having morning coffee with Philica and then she went about the rest of her duties. Philicia insisted on helping her but her mind was racing she had to go find Thorin. After insisting on wearing her jeans and tee shirt with a cartigen for modesties sake Philicia darted out the door in search of the king. Coming down the staircase she spotted Bofur talking with a few dwarves she didn't reconize. "Have you seen Thorin?" She asked giving the strange dwarves a warm smile."Aye I think he is in his study with Lord Balin and Gloin, Why? Do you need me to fetch him for you?" Bofur asked his hat sliding off his head."No I will go and speak with him. Thanks" With that she dashed off down the passiageway to the lower ground levels. After walking what seemed forever she finally came to Thorins study. She could make out Balin and Thorin's voice however the other one was unfamilier. She lifted her hand and gave a soft knock. The large oaken door was suddenly pulled open. "Ah and a good morning to you." Balin said smiling. "I am sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to Thorin." Philicia asserted. "Philicia, can this not wait?" Thorin grumbled annoyed at her interruption."NO It can't. "She shot back. " I will return please bear with me a moment." Thorin followed her out . "What is the matter that you bardge into a private meeting like that." "I didn't know you were having a meeting. Sorry" She said sheepishly. "What is it? Are you alright?" His tone had changed from angry to concerned. "Why did you give me the title of Lady?" 'Is this what is bothering you?" "No." She wispered so only he could hear. "You didn't even ask me Thorin."I don't need a fancy title I just need you." She wrapped her arm's around his waist. "Philicia my love." He cupped her chin raising her eye's to his. "I have done this because every one of the company members has received reconition for their bravery and loyalty, however you have asked for not even a share of the treasure. You went along with us also, my heart." Thorin slowly planted a soft kiss upon her lip's. "But I never signed any contract." Philicia reminded him."No and it was not necessary for you to do so. You were bound only by your love for me and your word. Therefore that is as good as any written agreement." Thorin held her for a minute both basking in the warmpth the closeness provided. "Come Philicia, I must return I would like you to join us of you would." So Philicia walked back with Thorin's hand tightly clasped in hers. "Pardon the interruption, let us continue." Thorin said . "I mean no offence my king but why is the human girl here?" Lord Silus asked in however answered in the common tounge so Philicia could understand also. "She is here at my request." Thorin then turned to Philicia. "Lord Silus, may I present Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills." Thorin's face beamed as Philicia gave Lord Silus a graceful curtsey. "A honor to meet you sir." She said slowly rising. "Lady Philicia is the one that called my attention to the safety issue with the guardrails and broken step's." Thorin started. So for the next hour Philicia sat in on the meeting as they discussed how the finances would be redistributed back into the kingdom and what work still needed to be immmediatly done."Have you any suggestion's my Lady?" Thorin asked pulling her mind from her daydream. "Well what kind of system do you have in place for such thing's. Is there any kind of credit system?" She directed that question to Gloin. "Aye lass we are working on establishing something like that." Gloin answered her. "Well if there is one thing I have learned is that knowledge is power." Philicia said to all present. they went on to talk about finding way's to improve thing's and after most of the morning had passed they dismissed and called the meeting a sucess. "Lady Philicia I must admit I have been a bit skeptical of you ,however you seem to be of great intelligence and have an interest in only benefitting Erebor. Therefore I am honored to have met your aquatiance." With that the old dwarf left her and Thorin alone . "Come let us see what Bombur has prepared for lunch. I am about half starved." Thorin let out a laugh throwing his head back as he and Philicia made their way to the main hall . "So should I wear something nice for the ceremoney this evening?" She asked taking another bite of the stew Bombur had made. "Indeed." Thorin slowly gave her a nod of his head. "Ok great I will have Tillie help me get ready then. "Thorin gaving her a quick kiss left and went to see how the rebuilding of the guardrails was going. As she looked up she could already see that the ironworkers were already installing some of the resently made railings over the most used bridges. Down in the forges the grating where the dragon had forced his way through was being replaced also as were the broken step's and the cracks in the throne were also being filled and smoothed over. The throne was also being polished till it shined . All that was missing was The Arkenstone. Bard had returned it to Thorin some week's ago and Thorin had asked Balin to put it away ."I do not even want to look upon the thing." Thorin had shouted. When the time was right he would set the stone in it's proper place but not yet.

So for several day's the non stop work continued. Round the clock were the sound's of hammers and stone being moved. Homes were made liveable again The tapestries in The Gallery of the King's were washed and rehung and the arches rebuilt where the final confirentation with Smaug had taken place just before his attack on Laketown. Philicia was walking through the main corridor that was just after the step's that led to the immmediate guest area. She came upon the silver fountain. She fished a penny out of her pocket and making a wish tossed the coin into the fountain. "Excuse me." A redheaded dwarf woman said as she came up to her. "What is that you are throwing into the fountain?" The dwarrowdam asked her."Oh, hi I'm Philicia." She said extending her hand to the dwarven woman. The woman looked at Philicia for a second then reached for her hand. "I am Fauna." "That is a beautiful name." Philicia complimented the woman. "Your's is also I have never hea-"Amad,amad." Suddenly a little girl came running up to her holding a lolipop in her mouth yanking on her mother's skirt's. "Dawana,What have I told you about dripping that candy all over the newly polished floors." The woman scolded the child. The little girl then looked up at Philicia. "I have never seen a beardless dwarf before amad."The little girl looked at her mom then back to Philicia. Going down on her knees before the child Philicia spoke to her." That's because I am not a dwarf, I am a human woman."Philicia told the child. "Your pretty." She said touching Philicia's bare chin. 'Thank you ,and you are a very pretty little girl also."The dwarfling smiled at Philicia as she walked away with her mother. And up on the bridge that overlooked the main causeway Thorin was inspecting the new railing's that has just been set. "Thorin." Balin called before turning his head to what had caught his attention. They both watched the interaction between Philicia and the dwarfling girl. "Aye laddie, a fine mother she will make someday." Balin said patting Thorin on the back. "Indeed she will."

After the woman and child had left Philicia made her way up to her chamber .She knew Tillie would be waiting to help her get prepared for this evenings ceremony. "I have a bath already drawn for you my La-Philicia."Tillie said using her given name instead. "Do you require assistance?" Tillie asked . "No I think I have got it, thank you tho." Philicia answered from behind the scrubbed herself from head to toe and washed and conditioned her hair. She wondered what it would be like to take a bubble bath with Thorin."I'm just going to have to wait and see." She said aloud. She stepped into the room and Tillie sat her on a chair and began brushing out her long hair braided it in a dwarvish style leaving Philicia's courtship braid visible for all to see. "Is it true? Tillie gasped her fingertips examining the bead in her hair. "Are you and our king courting?" Philicia turned to Tillie a pleading look on her face. "Yes we are we have been since we were in the village of Bree."It was Tillie's turn to gasp then. "But you must not tell anyone, not yet please."Philicia entreated her. "I will say nothing may I ask you tho, do you love him, King Thorin?" Philicia met her eye's. 'More than life itself I love him." Philicia's eye's threatend to spill over." And does he return your felling's? Tillie asked a she twisted Philicia's braid onto a coronet atop her head. "Yes ,very much so." "Well that is wonderful perhaps some day then you might be queen." Tillie said a hint of excitement in her tone. "Perhaps someday." Philicia chose the Deep Purple dress for this evening's ceremony. Tillie was just tying the laces when a knock sounded on the door. "Ah good evening." Balin said holding a small box out to Philicia. "I am done here My Lady." Tillie said a she quickly left her alone with Balin. " This is for you my dear." Balin said handing her the box. "Can I open it now?" Philicia asked eying the box. "That would be most approperate my dear." Balin said with a smile. Philicia slowly untied the sapphire ribbon that had been wrapped around the blue velvet. She removed the cover and tears sprung to her eye's. "Oh ,there beautiful."She said wiping her eye's. I do believe there is a note also." Balin pointed out. "To match your breathtaking eye's. All my heart, Thorin. Philicia refolded the note and reached for the sparkling diamond and Deep Amythest necklace and matching earrings. "A worthy gift." Balin said as he helped her hook the back of the necklace. "Thorin will be most pleased to see you accepted his gift." Balin said hooking her arm in his. "Shall we my dear." Suddenly Kili andFili appeared behind her all garbed out in their ceremonial clothes. "You look stunning Philicia." Fili said as Kili agreed with him. So down to the throne room they went where the ceremony was to be held. With Balin leading Philicia and the Durin Prince's following they came to the huge double doors to the throne room. The two guards placed on both sides pulled the door's open for them. There was a hush that fell upon all the dwarves that had assembeled for the momuentious event. Never in all of Dwarven History had such a thing been done by a Dwarven King. Balin led Philicia across the bridge that led to the Deis. Despite all the crowd watching her eye's were focused on the king. Thorin was decked out in his suit of golden one he had worn for the battle for Erebor. "Philicia Anderson come forth." Came Thorin's booming voice. "Welcome one and all as we pay honor where honor is due. Philicia knelt in front of Thorin as he stood. "She who has followed us across a continent. She who has unselfeshley gave us her friendship and she who without her knowledge the line of Durin would be all but spent. So now I Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain do hereby grant you the title fully due unto you. Arise and be presented." Philicia with the gracefulness of royalty stood and faced the crowd watching. " People of Erebor may I present to you The Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills. Fili and Kili were the first to embrace her followed by the rest of the company. After the ceremony the king with Philicia on his arm ajurned to the Great Hall for the feast that followed the presentation. "I am so overwhelmed by all this." Philicia said as Thorin sat next to her. Little by little the citizens of Erebor were gathering in the great Hall. There was feasting and lot's of drinking as the evening progressed. Philicia had Thorin pour her a small goblet of elvish wine and she sipped it slowly heeding Thorin's warning that it could be quite potent. After a while the people started breaking up and there was only a few dwarves left Philicia excused herself to her room. Before she went up to the upper levels she turned toward the large balcony that overlooked Dale. Outside the snow had started falling softly .Philicia held out her hand catching a few snowflakes in her palm. She licked the moisture there then collapsed in tears. Through the numbing cold she felt two string arm's wrap around her waist.

Fili was just making his way to the outer ledge to speak with the guard when he heard the sound of weeping. Going to see what the matter was he from a distance saw Philicia with her knees beneath her hanging her head in tears. "Philicia, are you alright," Fili asked as she buried her face in her hand's. "Just stay here, please I am going to get Thorin." Fili ran back to The Great Hall . "Thorin I just found Philicia she is crying badly I do not know what happend." Fili wispered in Thorin's ear . "Thorin tore out of the hall leaving Kili, Balin, Dwalin and Dain without an explination. He took off at a full run in the direction Fili said she was.

"Philicia my givashel, my Kurdu, What is the matter?" Thorin wrapped his arm's around her and crushed her to his chest. He shucked off his cloak and flung it over her shaking shoulders. She turned to Thorin burying her face in his raven lock's. "It's, it's almost Christmas and I miss home so much right now." Thorin held her as she cried till there were no tears left. "I know you do and I am going to do my very best to make you have no regret's." So after Thorin carried her to a nearby bench she told him that it was going to be Christmas in a few day's and she missed the holiday and what it entailed. Thorin remembering that when they went to her world it was just after Christmas. So he deceided right then and there that if he couldn't take Philicia to her world for the special day he would bring Christmas to Erebor. "So what does one do to celebrate this day?" Thorin fished for information. "Well first thing my dad would go and find the biggest tree he could get and bring it back to the house then we would decorate it up with beautiful glass ornament;'s and light's and garland. Oh Thorin it was so beautiful. My mom would get gift's for was the fun part the shopping." She went on to tell him how her mom would make a fabulious dinner with all the trimming's and they would make Chocolate Fudge Brownie's ,Divinity Fudge ,Peanut Brittle and Christmas candy and the best of all Pumpkin Pie. So Thorin was going to get the company and whoever else could be spared to help with the biggest surprise Philicia would ever know. Christmas in Erebor.

Translations - Givashel -treasure of treasures

Kurdu- heart


	50. Chapter 50

Well I made it to chapter 50 . The dwarves are finally returning to the mountain and one specific dwarrowdam is going to make her apperance. Also it is Christmas time and Thorin has a special surprise for his lady love. Now,let's keep going with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hobbit characters only my O/Cs.

Chapter 50

Christmas in Erebor.

Thorin rounded up the company the very next morning and explained to them what he wanted to do. "Balin I want you to distract Philicia somehow while we prepare everything. Also I would you to play Santa Clause, for the children." Thorin said to the white haired dwarf. "Bifur,Bofur I want you both to make the toy's for the children thing's for a boy or a girl. Dwalin , you go with Fili and Kili to get a tree. As big a you can carry." Thorin also told his nephews to make sure they took a wagon to bring it back in. Bombur you are tasked with the food." Thorin then told him what to cook for the Christmas Dinner. Ori Nori and Dori were in charge of rounding up help to make the ornament's. "Gloin you are going to be overseeing the placing of the jewels on the tree and the gold coins in each stocking for each child." Thorin then turned to Oin." I want you to help Balin distract Philicia.""And some one needs to sew a red suit with white fur trim and a hat to match for Balin." Any questions if so bring them to me now." Thorin said in his stern voice. "A, I have one." Bofur asked. "What is it?" Who's going to hang the red fabric out front.?" Thorin looked at everyone the twelve that had followed him through everything." I am certin you will come up with a solution."

So once task's were assigned everyone started working on the enormous project instantly. The hard part was keeping it all from Philicia. Balin and Oin had deceided they were going to have Philicia help them in the library sorting out old book's. that would keep her busy long enough so they could get everything ready. Thorin was going down to the forge to construct a large tree stand an he was also going to be placing the smaller tree in Philicia's chamber. So for the next three days every one worked on the secret project . Christmas eve morning found Philicia talking with Tillie .The girl had been diligent and her and Philicia were slowly becoming friend's. She also had kept Thorin and Philicia's courtship to herself."Do you think it will snow more today?" Philicia asked as she went to the balcony doors and turned the handle stepping out into the cold December morning. "What the heck are they up to now?" Philicia said as she saw Fili,Kili and Dwalin riding away in a flatbed cart toward the forest . "Tillie can you finish up I need to get out of here?" Tillie finished tucking the blanket's in then turned to Philicia. "I am nearly done." She answered noticing Philicia's depressed mood. "Is all well with you Philicia?" Tillie asked. 'I am fine thank you." With that Philicia shot out the door. The first person she encountered was Balin as she met him on the stairs going down. "Oh there you are my dear." Balin said giving her a warm smile. "Hi, have you seen Thorin this morning?" Philicia asked as she stopped opposite Balin. "I think he is in the forges inspecting the recently placed new grating. My dear I was wondering of I could enlist your help in the library a to help me sort out and shelf the book's?"Balin asked the question falling from his lip's smoothly."I would love to help you it would be a ,oh nevermind." she sighed. "When do you want me there?" Philicia asked. "Right after lunch would fine my dear. See you then."Balin and her continued on their way. Philicia ran into Thorin a while later. She had ran into a dwarf woman who's son wanted to touch the beardless lady's face. So Philicia had stooped down while the child ran his fingers over her chin giggiling at the smooth skin he found there. 'He is a handsome little fella. "She told the boy's mother."You know for a human you seem very kind." The dwarrowdam told her. "Philicia". She said. "And you are?" " I am Marena." The golden haired woman said. ' I have just come from the Blue Mountain's. It was a dreadfully long trip one I hope to never make again." Marena had struck up a conversation with her caring not that she was a human. "I hear you,it seemed like forever when we were making the journey." Suddenly Marena gasped. "Oh my you are the human woman that traveled with the king's company on the way to reclaim the mountain and slay the dragon."The dwarrowdam looked on at Philicia respect and admiration shining in her hazel eye's. "I am and I must say I hope to never do that again either." The two women laughed and Philicia agreeded to meet her for tea at her house tomorrow afternoon at three. She still had no idea what was happening right under her nose. After spotting Thorin coming toward her sweaty and dirty from being in the forges he walked strait up to her." Philicia." He said telling the two dwarves he was walking with to continue on and he would catch up. "Did you find Balin?" Thorin asked. "I did ,he asked me to help him in the library sorting book's." Philicia said reluctantly. "And?" Thorin asked trying to hide a smile. Clever Balin that should keep her busy just long enough. Thorin thought silently. He saw the sad look on Philicia's face and quickly pulled her into the closest room. "Are you alright ,what is troubling you?" Thorin asked holding his huge hands cupping her cheeks and the sides of her head."I'm ok just a missing thing's that's all." Thorin brought their lip's together in a soft kiss . "I know my love thing's will get better I do not want you to be unhappy. " Thorin quickly kissed her again saying he would see her later.

For the rest of the day she was sequestered in the library with Balin and Oin sorting book's and parchment and organizing document's. Meanwhile around Erebor massive changes were taking place. In the Gallery of the King's red silk fabric had been strung from one side to the other hanging in graceful swag's. Fili and Kili along with a Dwalin had returned right after lunch with the biggest pine tree they could find. It was now being set in the stand Thorin had made just that morning. There were also crates filled with colorful jewels to simulate thr lights and yard's and yard's of garland. Out on the main front gates three dwarves were in the proscess of hanging the giant wreath complete with a red bow on the front gate. There was also red swagged fabric hanging from the upper terrace and two poles shaped into candycanes with red and white striped paint placed on both sides of the entrance. Thorin the only one besides Philicia knowing how everything should look after being in her world right around the holiday . For the rest of the afternoon things went quickly ,the tree was nearly completed ,the pies were being made for tomorrow and the toys were almost done. Bifur and Bofu had rounded up six more toymakers from Erid Luin to help and after telling them the king's plan they all agreeded to help. Now as the evening was closing in a hush fell over the kingdom as the dwarves came out of their quarters with awe on their faces. In The Grand Entryway stood a fifty foot Christmas Tree. The jewels hanging catching the light from the lanterns throwing a colorful spectrum of light upon the stone walls. The silver garland was draped around the tree in a cascading pattern and the red tree skirt was placed at the bottom. There were wreaths and candles place along the upper terrace railings hanging where the red draped garland joined together. Thorin when he was satisfied with everything took Fili and Kili to set up the tree in Philicia's chamber. For her tree They chose colors of purple an blue and in no time the task was done. 'The dwarves of Erebor were all wondering what was going on and why there was a huge tree standing in the entryway. "The king will explain everything in a little while." Balin said . 'Are we under attack?" Another dwarf hollered. "No, all is well this is a joyous event one I am sure the children will most enjoy." Balin spoke to the quickly gathering crowd as Thorin went to fetch Gloin and Philicia from the library. "Get the company here also Balin. I will return shortly." Thorin quickly took off down the corridor that led to the massive library near the back left corner. Gloin was just helping Philicia place the stack of now sorted book's on the shelf when Thorin came into the room and gave Gloin a quick nod. Gloin with a smile on his face Philicia had never wittnessed till now quickley left them alone. 'You have done excellent work in here I should make you Erebor's official Librarian." Thorin breathed coming up to her."Philicia do you know how much I love you?" She just stared at him wondering what was going on."I think so." She answered just before Thorin's lip's came crashing down over her's. He kissed her with so much emotion she was left gasping for air. "Come with me there is something I want to share with you." Philicia didn't see the wide smile that had spread across the King's face. They walked hand in hand and once they reached the archway that led to the main throughfare Thorin suddenly stopped. 'Philicia will you permit me to cover your eye's?" Thorin asked holding a thick black cloth. 'Thorin, what's going on?" She asked trying to understand the fact that he was acting really strange. "You will see in a moment my love." So Philicia let Thorin lead her the rest of the way. 'Mmmn, I smell Pumpkin Pie." Philicia said. Thorin looked alll around . The light s were twinkling the company was all there and Thorin nodded and swiftly pulled the cover from Philicia's eye's. She was completly speechless as her mind refused to believe what her eye's saw. Thorin had stood her in front of the massive tree now standing in the Grand Entryway. "Oh my god,Oh my god. it's ...Oh Thorin is this what you have been up to?" She gasped as she spotted the wreath hanging from the rampart's of the upper terrace. "I knew I could not take you to your world for Christmas, so I got everyone together and brought Christmas to you." Thorin said. From the balconies and their homes they watched as the spectacle unfolded. "I love you." Thorin breathed and not caring anymore who saw pulled Philicia into his embrace and kissed her in front of the whole kingdom. All went silent as the dwarves wittnessed their king and the human woman sharing a passionate embrace. 'I love you so very you for this." Philicia said as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Well since it is Christmas Eve Thorin, is their any way we can get all the children to gather in the Geat hall? She said still stunned at Thorin's surprise. "Why my heart?" He asked. "I would like to tell them a story." So Thorin had Kili and Fili go to the family section and ask parent's to bring all their children to the Great Hall. 'After about thirty minutes led by their curious parent's The children all poured into the large room and seated themselves in a semi circle on the plush carpet. "My Lady may I be permitted to ask what is going on?" A mother asked as she nursed an infant while seating a toddler next to her. "Now," Philicia began. "I would like to share a story with the children so everyone put on your listening ear's. Ok." The children all nodded as Bombur came out bearing hot cocoa with candycane sticks for stirrers on a cart. He passed them out as Philicia began her story.

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring,not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care."At those word's some of the children turned their heads finally noticing the stockings all hung on the Grand Fireplace mantle. "In hopes that soon would be there..The children were all nestled all snug in their bed's while vision's of sugarplum's danced in their head's." Philicia during the story had used various hand gesture's to further describe the story. The dwarves all had gathered in the huge room and around the entrance trying to catch a word or two of her unsual tale. "And ma in her kerchif and I in my cap had just setteled down for a long winter's nap." Philicia concluded the story wishing all the Children a very merry Christmas. Thorin made the announcement to have parent's bring their kid's in the Grand Entryway tomorrow morning at nine am. "Thank you my Lady that was a wonderful tale." Some of the other parents just left without a word. "Do you think they liked it Thorin?" Philicia asked as they made their way to the royal wing. "I am sure they did. The children were most intrigued." Thorin said kissing her hand. "Well here we are My Lady. Thorin opend the door for her and Philicia brought her hands to muffle the cry that came from her mouth a she took in the Christmas Tree standing in the Ante Chamber of her room. "It's beautiful." She cried throwing her arm's around Thorin's neck and twisting his hair in her hand's. "I am pleased that you like it my love. "Thorin said bringing their lip's together. Philicia opend her mouth as their tounges brushed eachother. A soft growl came from Thorin's throat as he let his emotions wash over him like a wave of water. "Oh Mahal help me?" He moaned into her mouth deepening the kiss. "Oh Philicia my heart,my love. "Thorin said reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head. 'He brought her even closer till they were flush against eachother. Thorin shucked off his silver tunic and then his undershirt till his naked chest was pushed against her. "Thorin, Thorin " she gasped a his hardness rubbed up against her. "Oh I," Suddenly he pulled back. "I am sorry." he wispered laying his head in her shoulder. "Get some sleep." He turned to leave." Thorin, stay with me?" She softly asked her eyes tearing up. "I miss you holding me I miss sleeping in your,your arm's." Thorin took two step's and he was wrapping his arm's around her carrying her to the connecting door. Twisting the lock he pulled the door shut behind them. Thorin placed Philicia on his large bed and sifted through a drawer and handed her a dark blue tunic to sleep in. The soft mattress gave beneath his weight and Thorin blew out the candles . With the soft light from the fireplace being the only light in the room the king tucked her head beneath his chin and brought his arm's around her. Thorin waited till she was in a deep sleep and quietly slipping off the bed he lifted Philicia in his arm's and carried her to her room. Thorin lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and let her sleep. Softly creeping over to the door that ajoined her chamber to his he reached for the box and placed the gifts from the company under the small tree standing in the corner of the Ante Chamber.

Christmas morning came with the snow falling softly over The Lonley Mountain. The whole kingdom was a buzz with from the events of last night. The kiss Thorin had planted on Philicia left people wondering what the beautiful human woman and the king meant to eachother. Was King Thorin already spoken for and would this girl be their future queen. Only time was to tell. Philicia jumped up upon realizing she was in her own bed. She pulled the blanket's up to her chin still wearing Thorin's blue tunic when Tillie entered the room. "Oh you scared the heck out of me.! Philicia stammered as Tillie sat her breakfast tray on the table. "Thank you." Philicia told her. "Tillie it is Christmas, a holiday where I come from. Please take the day off, go and spend it with your family." Philicia said to her Lady in Waiting. "Oh,Thank you so very much and I will see you later at the Feast " Tillie hugged Philicia and dashed out the door. She watched till she slipped through the big oaken doors at the entrance to the royal wing. "Oh I am not even hungry yet." Philicia sighed removing the cover from the steaming plate of food. She turned to look at the tree and that's when she saw the packages all wrapped in colorful fabrics placed around the bottom of the tree. She stooped down and read the tags attached to each gift. She stood and went to her closet and pulled out the gifts for each company member except Bilbo and Gandalf. Philicia had given them to the wizard before they left and the gift for Arwen also since she knew they would be passing through Rivendell on the way home. Philicia's special gift for Thorin she would present to him in private.

She was just about to slip off her robe to dress when there was a knock on the door. "Hold on ,be there in a sec." She said. "Philicia"? Thorin called. "Thorin, Merry Christmas!" She said pulling him into her room. "The same to you my love." He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. I was just about to get dressed and then I .. " she trailed off her hand waving to the tree. A big smile spread across the kings face as his eye's drifted to the tree."Ah yes there is one from each of us. just be careful with Bombur's ." He said grinning. "I know you have got me really curious." Philici giggled. "Well go unwrap them." Thorin said. "Wait I have got something for all of you too." She said as Thorin sat on the chair ."I want to wait till the company is here before I start. Would you maybe go and get them.?" Philicia asked and Thorin agreededhe said he would be back in a while to get ready. It took almost an hour to get everyone together and she had no sooner slipped on the Emerald Green and Gold dress when the king returned . Fili and Kili were first followed by Balin and Dwalin then Bifur ,Bofur and Bombur . Then Ori Nori andn Dori and last were Gloin and Oin Thorin was very last with a huge package in his hand's. "Thank you all for sharing this most special day with me." She began her eyes stopping on all present. "I have something for each of you so if everyone would get comfortable I will began passing these out. Once everyone had their gift in hand Philicai said "Ok start unwrapping." Fabric flew everywhere as the content's of the packages were revealed. Over the last months Philicia had painstakingly made Tunics for all the company in their favorite colors. "I hope you like them."She said hugging each company member and wishing them a Merry Christmas. "Well lass you are next." Balin said. So while Philicia sat on the floor Thorin sat next to her an handed her each gift one by one. "Oh I don't know what to say." She said as Thorin handed her Bombur's first. Bombur had made her a whole plate of his honey cakes which he had dyed red and green. She passed one out to everyone and still had a plateful for later. Next came Gloin's gift. He had a small cup filled with gold coins saying she had a heart of gold so she should have some of her own. Oin came next. He had a box of medicional herbs he had given her with written instructions how to use them . Bifur and Bofur's gift came together they had made a porcelin doll complete with purple eye's for her with a beautiful yellow dress and bonnett. Ori Nori and Dori were next. From Ori she received a journal ,Nori a blouseand Dori a skirt. Balin gifted her with a bottle of perfume and lotion and last was Thorin's gift. He stood up and brought the big present in wrapped in Sapphire Blue and a Silver trimmed bow to her. Philicia stood and stared at Thorin then at everyone's smiling faces. "What." she said her hand reaching for the pretty ribbon. 'I am so keeping this, all of it." She laughed as the corner of the fabric folded to the floor. "Oh my my god!" She gasped her hands cupped over her mouth. Thorin had comissioned a painting of him and her standing on a balcony with the Los Angeles skyline lit up in the background." I thought this would be a way to always remember where you came from." Thorin embrace her as she burst into tears. "It's beautiful ,but how?" She asked wiping her eye's. "I know someone who happens to be quite the artist and I had it done just in time it would seem." Thorin kissed her sweetly then getting the hook out of his pocket The company helped him hand thepainting over the fireplace. "Perfect" She said throwing her arm's around him. 'Well we better get going time to meet all the children in the Grand Entry for more gift giving." Thorin said as everyone stood. "Balin,do you have the red suit ready?" Philicia asked. "Aye lass I do, but what need I say again?" Balin smiled at Philicia. 'You simply come out with the bag of candies and say in a happpy voice Ho Ho Ho,Merry Christmas." Then hand out the goodies and stockings to the children." Aye lassie I am most looking forward to this." Balin said his face beaming.

They were all waiting for just a few minutes when the children led by their parent's came trickeling in to the Grand Foyer. 'Good morning your Magesty. The dwarves and dwarflings greeted him with bows and curtsey's. Once all the children were there Thorin and Philicia started passing out the gift's. "Now once you each have something you may unwrap it." Thorin said smiling at the children. Happy smiles looked upon the king and the human woman as the children began removing the fabric from the boxes. There were oosoo and aaahas as toy sword's dolls and treats of all sort's were unwrapped. "Get ready Thorin, here comes Balin." Philicia said he came around the corner. "HO,HO,HO Merry Christmas."Balin said droping the bag in front of the children. The Santa suit was perfect down to the white fur trimmed hat. "I have a gift for you all. Have you children been naughty or nice this year?" Balin smiled from underneath his long white beard. "NIce." the children said in unison. So as the parents looked on in amazement more toy's were passed out along with gold coins an candycanes and all kinds of treat's . "Now hopefully I willl see all your happy faces at the feast this afternoon." The king said as he started helping Philicia and the company with the clean up. The fabric that was salvageable was put into one pile and the other was set for discard. "Welll my dear that was quite a display there." Balin said as he stuffed fabric into a bag.

So the word was all over the kingdom what had taken place that morning. The children were joyful as they pretended to swordfight and the girl's played with their dolls. The time for the feast was upon them and everyone was making their way to the Great Hall for what King Thorin called Christmas Dinner. The hall had been decorated in colors of red and green and wreaths hund from the walls a did red and green ribbon. "Come Philicia , Thorin said a he led her into the dining hall. "This looks very festive."Philicia smiled as she took in the red and green color scheme. 'Indeed it is. I am most enjoying this day." Thorin turned to her and they took their seat's. "Fili and Kili have something for you also .They will give it to you later."Thorin informed her. 'Oh that woud be fine." Philicia said. The feast was finally served Bombur had taken Philicia's suggestion and there was ham ,sweet potato's. roasted vegetables. mashed potato's turkey and Pumpkin addition to the Christmas trimmings there was also lot's of ale and the best elvish wine. Bombur and his crew had really outdone themselves with the food and after a while everyone that attended was quite stuffed. "That was an incredible meal My Lady." Thorin said wiping the corner of his mouth with the fine linen napkin. "I am glad you approve." She said. "And do you do this every year?" Thorin asked. "Yes tell us ,do you?" Kili said already wearing the new tunic Philicia had made for him. "Well we have Thanksgiving first then Christmas then we celebrate New Years eve on Devember Thirty-first."She said as everyone at the king's table listend attentivly. "And what is New Year's eve like for you? Fili asked. "Well you all would all love it. We have a big party we wear hat's or tiara's that say Happy NewYear and we blow toot toot'sand throw confettiand sing Old Lang Syah. And when It get's close to midnight we all start a countdown of the last ten second's of the old year and then we celebrate the new one toge..." Philicia stopped as a guard came charging into the great hall shouting. "YOUR MAGESTY, THERE IS A LARGE CARAVAN OF DWARVES COMING UP THE ROAD FROM DALE!" The guard spoke directly to Thorin. Thorins scooted his chair back and ran out Kili Fili and Dwalin with Philicia right behind him.

The front gates were pulled open and from a distance Philicia could see the dwarves carrying bag's and bag's of their belonging's inside. From amoung the twenty or so dwarves and dwarowdam's came a lone dwarf slowly making her way to Thorin. Philica was standing behind him next to Balin and Dwalin as she approached. Her hair was as black as night and she was dressed in an elegant gown befitting royalty. She had two braids on each side of her head and gold beads in her hair. It was her eye's that caught Philicia's attention tho. They were a deep Sapphire Blue like his and a wisp of a beard covered her chin. The beautiful dwarf woman came up to Thorin and without warning reared her hand back and smacked the king so hard across the cheek his head jerked back. "Welcome home Dis," Thorin said embracing his sister as she wept openly.


	51. Chapter 51

Well Dis has finally arrived and what a way to greet her brother she hadn't seen in nearly a year. What will she think of Philicia ? Let's find out...together. Also I have so many chapter's written but not posted so i am trying to catch up by posting five at a time. thank you to all my followers and readers . Love you all. Durinsdaughter 2469

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hobbit characters those belong to the fabulious Tolkein I only own my O\Cs.

Chapter 51

Princess Dis

Dis kept her gaze focused on The Lonley Mountain as they made their way from the City of Dale. She had not set her eye's on her childhood home in many decades and was anxious to see how it had changed. They had set out two month's to the day Thorin had began his quest hoping he would susceed. She had been near Dunland when she got news of the battle and the human girl that had travelled with them since The Shire and had pushed the caravan hard praying she would have a family to return too. Now as the front gates came into focus something strange had caught her eye's. On the sides of the massive front gates there were two things stuck in the dirt and painted with red and white stripes. Also there was a red swagged fabric hanging from the top balcony over the gates and a large wreath hanging on the doors. As the gates were pulled open Dis wondered what was happening. "What has my brother been up too?" The Dwarven Princess said as she stepped into the Grand Foyer. She took in the spectacle before her as she spotted the large tree standing in the center of the the entryway. It had been decorated beautifully with glass and jewels, ribbons and a red fabric had been covering the bottom. Dis then turned around as she spotted the garland and wreaths hanging from the inside rampart's." How extrodinary." Dis breathed. Suddenly she heard the sound of heavy dwarvish boots coming up the corridor. Her eye's instantly went to Thorin as he came walking toward her. Remembering the conversation she had shared with Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins Dis reared her hand back and upon reaching her brother let it fall with a smack across his cheek so hard his head jerked back. "Welcome home Dis. "Thorin said as his sister collapse in his embrace great sob's heaving from her body.

"Thorin. When they had told me you had fallen I had feared the worst."The Dwarven Princess cried into Thorins shoulder. "I am fine you need not have any more tears." Thorin said . "Kili they also told me he was seriously injured and Fili did not fight at all. Thorin tell me please what has happend?" Dis pleaded. "All in due time Di..." Suddenly Fili and Kili came dashing up the corridor at a full run. "Amad, ,Amad, your here we did not expect you till at least late summer." Kili said as she and Fili embraced her simoultaniously. "Oh my boy's." she cried throwing her arm's around her son's. "Let me look at you? You have filled out more Kili and you Fili you have grown up." Dis said looking over her two son's wth admiration and love. "Amad Amad come join the feast." Fili said holding his arm around her shoulder."You boy's return to the fest I need to speak with your uncle, alone." Dis said dismissing her two son's. Balin, Dwalin and Philicia also discreetly excused themselves leaving the two siblings standing alone in the Grand Entry. Dis's sharp eye's caught sight of the firey headed girl as she made a quiet retreat."WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THORIN? SHE IS JUST A CHILD."Dis shouted not caring who heard. "What are you referring to?" Thorin shot back keeping his temper controlled. "I so happend to cross paths paths with a certin wizard who had told me you had taken a human girl with you on this quest." Dis grabbed him by the tunic giving the fabric a hard twist. "WHAT OF IT?" Thorin shouted back finally losing his reign on his temper. "What did the wizard tell you?" Thorin asked Dis as she dropped her hand. "He said you came to the home of Bilbo Baggins carrying this girl in your arm's. Please do tell Thorin?" Dis breathed. "Not here, in my study." Dis followed her brother as he took off down the corridor. Shutting the door Dis turned to Thorin her arm's crossed. "Speak brother I am waiting." "I found her on the edge of the Shire as I was coming from Erid Luin. She was injured and all alone. I was only going to take her as far as The Hobbit's home but..."Thorin trailed off not knowing how to explain. "But what Thorin?" Dis asked, her paitents strained. "I could not leave her behind." He answered looking his sister in the eye. "Why not?" Dis barked. "Oh Mahal no, please tell me you have not fallen for this human gold digger." Dis softly said as Thorin jerked his head at his sister. "You have havn't you!?" Thorin's face told her alll she needed to know. "She is not after the treasure."He roared at his sister. " Oh come now brother surly you are not that naive." Dis said. "IF IT WERE NOT FOR HER YOU WOULD BE COMING HOME TO US COLD IN OUR TOMB'S." Thorin roared as his sister stepped back. "What are you talking about?" Dis said shock setting in a little. "She saved Kili's and my life in the battle." Thorin contemplated spilling everything to her but deceided to stay quiet for now. "And what of Fili?" she asked. "He did not fight." Thorin said his eyebrows arching up." Dis, do not judge her so harshly. You do not know her." Thorin repromanded his sibling. "Fine then bring her before me I will see for myself who and what she is." Suggested the Princess. "Remain here I will bring her." Thorin rushed out the door.

Thorin found Philicia waiting outside the Great Hall with Balin. "Well laddie could ya have shouted any louder. The whole kingdom heard you two a having it out." Balin scolded." My apoligies, Philicia come with me." Thorin said curtly."Balin, I will return, go, enjoy the feast." Balin knew a order when he heard and posed no further argument. "Where are we going Thorin?" Philicia asked as she walked beside the king her hand clasped tightly in his. "My sister wishes to speak with you. "Oh aright. I can't wait I am excited to finally meet her also." Philicia smiled at Thorin even tho she was shaking inside for she had heard the shouting between Thorin and his sister. "Curtsy upon facing her and do not answer anything you are unsure of. My sister can be far more severe than myself." Thorin then directed her on immediate manners she would be expected to practice in the Dwarven Princess's presence. Thorin opened the door to his study and planting a quick kiss upon her lips he walked away. "Come child I am not going to harm you." The feminine voice came from the room."I want to look upon the girl who has managed to capture my brother's heart when many have tried, and failed." Philicia slowly stepped up to the Princess and clasping the sides of her dress she tucked her right leg behind her left and gave the Dwarven Princess a very regal curtsy. "It is a very grand honor to finally meet you." Philicia stood up strait her shoulders back and her head high. "Well the honor should be mine apparently." Dis spoke to her in soft tones. "So what have you done ,you are no one special." The princess scrutinized her slowly. "NO I am not however you are."Philica said carefully. "And what makes you think that my dear girl?" Dis asked her as a maid came into the room and set out two cup's and saucers and poured a dark black tea into each cup. "Thank you." Philicia said to the woman as Dis said the same in Khazadul. "So tell me Lady Philicia what makes me special? "Well for one you are an amazing mom. Two, your brother he always has awesome things to say about you and he has shared some good stories." Philicia chose her word's cautiously so not to offfend. "Fili and Kili are like the brother's I never had." Philicia said her eye's tearing up. "Here, pat gently"Dis said handing her a cloth to wipe her eye's. "Now let us talk seriously." Dis said as she took a sip of her tea. "My Lady Princess I will answer anything you ask of me as best I can. You have but to ask.

"So how did you and Thorin meet? Did you run away from home my dear girl? Dis sat with her hand's over her breast just as Thorin did but not do intimidatingly. "I , he found me face down in the mud in the pouring rain. He took me to a cave and that's where I woke at. I was scared at first till I realized who I was with." Philica breathed slowly. "And how did you reconize him? Dis asked curiously. "I ... oh , I don't know how to answer that one." Philicia stammered. "The truth would be the best way." Did returned . "Yes, I agree . My Lady Princess before you hear this I ..." Philicia trailed off. "Come tell me I would like to hear it from you for I could not wring it out of that stubborn brother of mine." Philicia stood and started pacing the floor of Thorin's study. "May I ask you something Lady Dis?" Philicia said her deep purple eye's glancing at her. The Princess nodded. "Do you believe in the existence of other world's and that Middle Earth is not the only world?" Philicia chose that moment to look the Dwarven Princess directly in the eyes. "I have always wondered, perhaps." Dis answered. "Well you can believe it cause I am living proof." Philicia said with as much courage she could gather. "And how did you come to be here? Thorin told me that him and my son's would be dead if not for you." Dis's voice shook with emotion. "He's right ,I suppose I should sit down this could take a while."

Philicia sat back down and thought for a second where to start. "In my world this is all a story. Erebor, the dragon attack the dwarves being driven from their home. The year's that followed till the settling in The Blue Mountain's. Thorin's quest. It's all just a book that was made into three movies. Movies are like play's only more real. Anyway at the end of The Battle of the Five Armies, Fili fell first." Philicia breathed out quickly. "How, how did my son's die? "Dis asked her face ashen as she reached for Philicia's hand's." Fili was thrown off a high ledge after he was stabbed in the back and Kili was stabbed through the heart trying to save Tauriel. And Thorin, Thor-Thorin he took the full force of Azog's blade in the rib's and stomach. He died on Ra-Rave Ravenhill." The sob's Philicia was holding back broke free as she buried her face in her hand's tears leaking out the sides. Suddenly there was a soft touch on her shoulder. "And this story was how you were able to save my son's and Thorin's life." Dis spoke softly to her. 'It is, I knew that events were playing out as they did in the story so I was able to anticipate them and therefore save them all." But why you?" Did asked kindly. "I have loved Thorin since I was fifteen years old. Right from the beginning he took my breath away and through the story I loved him more and more . Oh god and when he died in the end something inside me broke. I died also. When we were in Rivendell I met Lady Galaderial and I asked her ,why me." Dis sat there quiety as Philicia continued. "She told me It is because the great love you bore Thorin Oakenshield. None of this makes any sence to me. It never has but I do know this. I felt everything he felt. When the warg bit into his side . When Azog stabbed him in the foot and when he rendered that final blow. I felt it all. I was inside the theatre lobby when I met an old man. I was crying so badly and I told him I would have saved them if I could. I went back to the girl's home I was staying at." Suddenly Dis interrupted her. "Were you not living with your family?" The Princess asked kindly. "No, I am an only child. My parents were killed in a accident I have no family. I am all alone." Dis thought for a moment. "So you were brought here to preserve the line of Durin and my brother brought you with him on his quest." "Yes." Philicia answered. "And during the journey here you fell in love with Thorin Am I assuming correctly?" Dis asked her as she spat word's in Kazadul. "No, not exactly." Philicia said raising her face to Thorin's sister. "I loved him before I came here. I loved him in my world and I love him in this one. When he was going through the dragon sickness everyone told me I should leave ,leave him before it was too late and he saw me as just another posession."

Dis halted a moment before speaking again." And did you,leave that is?" Dis asked. "NO , I thought about it .Thorin was -not himself but even tho he was treating the company and I terrible I couldn't leave him .I loved him too much for that. I know you probably don't understand some of the things I am talking about but I hope you know at least that I love your brother more than life itself." Philica hung her head fresh tears spilled down her face. She went on to tell Dis everything that had occured since Thorin had found her. About how when in Rivendell Lady Galaderial had sent her back to her world for three days and how Thorin had gone with her. "I brought you something from my world I hope you will like it." Philicia told Dis she had all the proof if asked for. She told her about her computer and her cell phone even the I Pod she had ." I would love to show these things to you but they are up in my room." Perhap's another time my dear." Dis told her covering her hand gently. Philicia went on to explain how her mom was a great healer and the step's she had taken to save Kili and Thorin's life after the battle. "So you had Thorin chain Fili to the throne so he could not fight?" Dis laughed as she looked at Philicia in disbelief. "I couldn't take the chance of something going wrong and if it would have Fili would have been alive to rule Erebor." "So you did not do that to be cruel but to preserve the line." Dis shook her head slowly. "Yes." Philicia answered her. 'And I am to assume that Thorin return's your felling's?" Dis stood as she walked around the study that once her grandfather had sat long ago."My brother has had a hard life my dear I do not want to see him hurt. If indeed he has fallen in love with you that is it. He will never give his heart to another." Dis spoke slowly as Philicia stood next to her inspecting the tapestry dipicting the line of Durin that hung on the wall. "I know that. I also know what he had gone through. How he hammered steel in every forge from here to Gondor just so his people wouldn't starve or freeze to death. I know about the battles the mistrust he suffered how bad the race of man treated him." Philicia without warning turned to Dis and reached for her hand's. "Please believe me when I tell you I know. Thorin didn't deserve to be treated like that and if I could track these people down I would, I would pound them into the ground." Philicia squeezed Dis's hand's gently and the Princess did not pull away. "You are an enigma Philicia Anderson an enigma I hope to unravel." Dis said as she returned to her seat. Philicia sat down and as she did her courtship brade fell from where it was hidden in her hair. Dis slowly picked the braid up and let her fingertip's trace over the bead at the end . "These are Thorin's bead's." Dis breathed. 'Yes he asked me while we were staying in Bree." She went on to tell Dis how Thorin had asked for her hand in marriage while they were at Beorn's house. "And what was your answer?" Dis asked her eye's widening. "I told him I would only accept when his people accepted me for who I was." " Oh my dear if you are waiting for that the council will have Thorin wed to a dwarrowdam for many year's before you ever gain acceptance in a Dwarven Kingdom. I am not trying to crush your hopes dear girl however you must fully understand what you are up against. On my journey here several of the women were already squabbeling about who Thorin would choose as queen. Do not get your hopes too high." Dis was not trying to be deliberatly harsh but Philicaia broke down anyway. Sobbing her heart out she finally spoke. "They have to see me with their own eye's and then deceide for themselve's." Philicia breathed her word's hitched. "Tell me truefully my dear have you and my brother, has he known you intimatly?" Dis held her breath as Philicia raised her tear streaked face to her's. "No, I ,we are waiting for marriage, both of us." Philica exhaled a Dis blew out a beath in relief. "You do realize that if circumstances were different and my brother had taken your innoscence under Dwarven Law he would have to marry you human or not." Dis informed her. "I know that and I will never put Thorin in that position. I love him too much for that." Philicia clenched her fist tightly. "And my dear, do you love him enough to let him go?" Dis asked steeling herself against Philicias answer. "I do and I would given no other choice." "And what do you hope to gain from all this. Wealth, power, presteige being Queen under the Mountain?" Dis said sourly. "No, I don't want any of those thing's. Having Thorin's love is all I want. I want to be there when the day is done and he comes into his chamber. I want to be the one that is there to hold him close to me and say how was your day. I want to be the one that when he's having a bad day to say hey I love you." I want to be there when he wakes from a bad dream to throw my arm's around him and say it's alright, i'm 's all I want." Dis leaned back in her chair a loss for word's at how this pretty young girl poured her heart out. Not once did she mention anything about being queen and all it intaled. All she did is speak of Thorin and her great love for him. "I am not usually rendered wordless however you are indeed special and I am sorry I treated you like I did." Dis shuffeled in her chaor suddenly.."It's alright and I do understand. You don't know me and you are only looking out for your brother. That is what makes you such an amazing person." Philicia stood in front of the Princess. "My brother is indeed blessed to have you. Against all odds he has finally found someone. And we all thought no woman would ever have him at least till he became king then all the women wanted him." Dis stood also placing her hands on Philica's shoulder's. "They only wanted him because he was king. Thorin deserves better than that . He deserves someone who will love him for himself. Someone who will love him no matter he's sitting on his throne in all his finery or on the back of a shaggy pony in old clothes with mud handing in his hair." Philicia started sobbing and Dis pulled her into her shoulder. "I do believe he has found that someone." Dis said holding Philicia now at arm's legnth. "You are in for a long hard road but I will try and help all I can. I willl start introducing you around and let's see where it goes from there."Dis hugged Philicia gently. "Now let us go and find my brother." With that the Princess and Philicia walked back to the Grand Hall chatting as if they were the best of friend's.


	52. Chapter 52

What did you all think of Philicia and Dis's talk ? Any suggestions would be most appreciated. Now that the two have met what lies ahead for our lovebird's. Let's keep going and find out.

Warning: Mature scene in this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hobbit character's they belong to Tolkein .

I only own my origional character's. Male and female.

Chapter 52

Forging Friendship's

After Philicia and Dis returned to the Great Hall Dis went and started mingeling with the crowd of people. Some she reconized from Dunland and some from Erid Luin. The rest she assumed were from the Iron Hills. "Do you feel better now azyungial?" Thorin wispered in her ear suprising her from behind. "Your sister is so much like you it's uncanny." Philicia said turning to face him. "Well then come I do believe we are expected back at the high table." Philicia followed Thorin across the hall she had noticed that Fili and Kili were deep in conversation with their mother. "She did Amad . Fili exclaimed! Lady Philicia had uncle wrap a heavy chain around me and secured it to the throne. She was determined I was not going to fight." Fili gauffed as Philicia took her seat between Dis and Thorin. 'Now that we are all together I have a few questions. What is the occasion for all the decoration's?" Dis asked as she scanned the room. "In my world today is Christmas. That is why there is a decorated tree in the entry way and wreaths hanging everywhere." Philicia started. "You should have been here this morning when all the children were unwrapping gift's." Thorin added. So Philicia went on to bring her up to date on all the holiday's that were celebrated in her world and in turn they explained what Durin's day was and how it was remembered. "So how do we celebrate the new year where you are from?" Dis asked. Philicia told them of the parties and celebration's. "And the Mascarade Ball's are the best. I have only been to one and it was so much fun . We all wore mask's and at midnight we took them of revealing who we were." Philicia also went on about the banquet tables laden with food the balloons and confetti and the dancing. "Oh my dear that does sound like a grand celebration." Dis stated as they hung on every one of Philicia's word's. 'And when do you do this?" Balin asked. "December thirty -first." Philicia said all giddy. Everyone spent the remainder of the evening talking and catching up till Dis said her goodnight's and retired to her chamber for the evening. "Philicia woud you walk with me?" Dis asked rising from her seat. Once they were in the corridor Philica stopped."I am glad you asked this cause I want to give you your gift." Philicia and Dis after reaching the royal halls both stopped in front of the door. "This is my room." She said opening the door allowing the Princess entry first."You have an agoining chamber with my brother I see." Dis said looking around. "I do but the door locks from both sides. Philicia said casually "He has not taken The King's chamber I have noticed." Dis also said as she looked around at the Lime Green and Pink decor of the room. "We all told him It was only right but he refused saying he would take the room when he had a queen to go with it." Dis laughed." Thast sound's like my brother always the stubborn one." "You can say that again." Philicia added sifting through her drawer. "Ah, here they are." She said handing Dis a small box."The Diamond's and rubies are real I bought them for you while Thorin and I were in my world." Philicia said as Dis removed the top from the small box. "Oh!" She gasped softly. "These are beautiful my dear." She said holding the earrings up to her ear's. "There not much but Thorin said rubies were your favorite. " Philicia said reaching under the bed for her computer "This is my laptop it does a lot of amazing thing's .Thorin loves it he is even learning to type. This thing and him spent a lot of time together when he wasn't able to get out of bed." Dis paled for a second then asked for a glass of water before resuming her inspection of Philicia's laptop. She even showed Dis her cell phone and the photo's she had taken of the journey here. "Welll what do you think?" Philicia asked as she held her phone in front and telling Dis to smile a bright flash of light went off. "See it's us." Philicia showed the photo to Dis who's eyes became as big as saucers as she ran her fingertips over the extrodinary likeness. "After a while the two women said their goodnight's and Philicia promised to have tea with Dis around ten tomorrow morning. "I will see you in the morning." Dis said as she walked down the hall. Philicia was sitting on her bed when her thought's were interrupted by Fili and Kili knocking on her door. "Hey." Philicia said as they stepped into room holding a long slim box. 'What's this you two?" She said sitting in the chair near the window. "Your Christmas gift it was not finished till a while ago."Fili said. " We had to go all the way down..." Kili," Fili said nudging his brother with his elbow. "Don't give it away." Fili scolded him softly. 'Here, open it." They laid the box in Philicia's lap. She removed the lid and her hand's instantly locked onto her face at what laid in the box atop a deep Amythest velvet blanket. "Oh it's so..." They had gifted Philicia with a sword with Diamond and Amythest stones inlaid in the hilt and her name carved in dwarvish rues on the blade. "Uncle helped us but the design was our idea." Fili said. Philicia hugged them both and after they left she slipped into her pajamas and waited for Thorin.

Philicia was sitting on her bed when a soft knock cme from the door of their ajoining chambers. She had been listening to the soundtrack for Battle of the Five Armies on her laptop when Thorin's knock came. Philicia jumped out of bed went to the door and quickly unlocking it throwing herself into the arm's of the Dwarven King "I am surprised to find you still up my love." He said as his mouth decended on her's."Oh Mahal help me I have missed you!" He groaned as his tongue plunged into her warm mouth. Thorin deepend the kiss as he slowly backed Philicia toward the bed. He fell atop her covering her body with his full weight as he continued to plunder her lip's. The music played on as the flames threatend to burst into a roaring fire. A deep groan escaped the kings throat as he tore his mouth from her's. 'Philicia,Philicia." Thorin wimpered as his lip's nuzzled her neck and slowly kissed a path down her chin. "Thorin." she panted when his fingers slowly undid the laces at the front of her top. Thorin finding her bare skinned underneath let his hand slowly push the annoying garment aside as he started peppering soft kisses over her breast. Finding the small bud he gently took it between his lip's and swirled his tounge in slow circles over her now peaked nipple. His hand reached over and grasped the other breast and mimicked the motion of his mouth. "OH gawd Thorin." She moaned quietly into his shoulder. "You taste delicious." He said repeating the act on her right breast. "I want to taste you more, all of you, everywhere." He said moving down her chest planting soft kisses and nip's on her flesh. Thorin swirled his tounge in her belly button before moving further down. "What are you doing?" She asked as he reached for the elastic band on her bottom's. "Trust me my heart I will honor your maidenhood." Thorin breathed. "I trust you." She said burying her small hand's in his raven locks. "Thorin gave a quick tug and her bottoms went flying to the floor. Now she was only in her panties as she lay exposed before him. Thorin raised himself up sitting on his knees he let his eyes roam over her curves."By Mahal you are so beautiful." He said as his irises turned from a deep blue to near black with arousal. "Thorin." she breathed as he slowly began kissing her feet and working his way upward . The king was taking his time with her unsure of what he was doing. He had dallied with the act with a chambermaid while living in Erid Luin all those year's ago but had found the act not appealing. However now a he looked upon the woman that he loved Thorin wanted nothin more than to taste and touch till she was wirthing beneath him. Thorin had finally stopped with the kisses as his lip's came to her soft mound. He latched on to the soft blue lace and taking the fabric between his teeth quickly sent her panties to join her bottom's on the floor. "Philicia if you say no I will stop on my honor I swear it." Thorin breathed out as his blue eye's met her's. "No I want this I want to know please." No more word's were needed. Philicia nearly lept off the mattress at the first touch of Thorin's tounge on her mound. "So sweet." He wispered as he buried his face into her fold's. Thorin gave a few expermintal licks as Philicia let a moan escape her mouth. "Shhh, my heart." He crooned as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Thorin swirled his tounge over the tiny bud nestled between her tight curl's and Philicia grabbed handfull's of his hair . His mouth was doing things to her she never knew it could possibly do as he bit and lapped at the moisture that was beginning to coat her womanhood. "Oh you taste so..."He never finished as his tounge left a trail from her bottom opening and slowly up to the nub that was now so swollen from his attention she was nearly ready to scream. "Thorin, Thorin." She softly mewed his name. He did not cease instead he gently slid a thick finger into her tight opening."You are so small my love, breathe Philicia I swear I will be gentle." Thorin was true to his word and with the movement of his finger sliding in and out and his tounge sucking on her nub she felt the tight coil that had been building break free. The burning she had felt at his first invasion was quickly replaced by enexplicable pleasure. Her back arched as wave after wave of pure extacsy washed over her whole body . She bit her lip to avoid crying out as Thorin lappped and sucked and her leg's shook from her very first release. "You are breathtaking." He said wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I, is that what I made you feel back in Rivendell?" Philicia asked as her breathing slowed to normal. " Something like that but different. Worry not my heart I did not break you. If I had you would know it. I swore you would go to our marriage bed a maiden and you shall." Thorin gathered her in his arms as sleep claimed her. He stayed with her till she was fully asleep and with a solomn sigh he returned to his chamber.

" Thorin?" Philicia called quietly as she woke not feeling him next to her. She scrambeled out of bed and went to the ajoining door. Finding it unlocked she quietly crept in into his room. The sun was just starting to splash the morning sky with light as she slowly went to his bed. Philica watched him sleep for a second . Thorin was laying on his side a pillow pulled up against his chest. His breathing was slow and steady a he clutched the pillow in his sleep. Was he dreaming and were they of her. Philicia wondered. Softly she let her fingers skim over his long black locks. A wave of his hair fell into his face and Philicia gently brushed it back so not to wake him. As soon as she touched his face tho Thorin opend his stunning Blue Eye's and she knew she was caught. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Philicia said brushing the waves from his cheek. "No that is quite alright. What are you doing in here?" He asked sitting up. "I woke up and after ..you know I , I you wern't beside me and I missed you." Philicia hung her head embarresment on her face. "The door was open usually i'm sure it's not but I you must have forgot to lock it last night when you...left." She felt tears threatening to spill over and held them back. Thorin was not fooled as he caught the moisture coating her eye's. "Oh amralime I did not want to go but I know we can not be caught sleeping in the same chamber without a chaperone." Thorin brushed away the tears that had begun trickeling down her cheek's. " Come sit with me?" He asked patting the bed. "So what are you doing today my heart?" Thorin asked taking her small hand's in his large ones. "I am supposed to meet your sister at ten this morning in her chambers for tea." She went on to tell him how Dis was going to help her to fit in and show her all that would be expected of her while living in Erebor. "No doubt my sister sees the same things that I do." Thorin said brushing her hair behind her ear. "And what's that?" Philicia asked her eye's fixed on his. "A future queen." Thorin spoke the word's with such confidence that Philicia felt her heart lurch inside. "Thorin I don't have to be queen . I can just be your's." She said as he reached behind her neck and pulled their lip's together. 'I know that but I want you as my queen I will have no other." Thorin said as they broke away from one another. "So what's on your agenda for the day?" She finally asked. "I have a early meeting with my advisors and then I am to start hearing petitions and disputes. Once the mountain fills up it does not take long for conflicts to arise .They must be resolved immediatly lest chaos remain and discord amoung my people." Thorin she could tell was scared by the way his voice shook when he spoke of the day's task's. I must prepare for the day . Will you meet me in the Great hall for lunch?" The king asked going to the closet . "I will be there." She agreed. "Thorin you are going to be amazing I know that. Head high, shoulder's back, confidence , be the king they know and love." She encouraged him setting his posture in position. I lov.." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come." Thorin said as the door opend and Balin stepped into the room. "Ah, well good morning lassie." he said giving her a bow. "Ready for the day laddie. Your first day as King of Erebor uncorinated but your's by birthright." Balin said with pride in his voice. "I am." Thorin said emerging from the closet a pile of clothes in his hand's. "Well I have to get ready to meet Dis I will see you at lunch." She kissee Thorin on the cheek and gave Balin a curtsy and left them alone. "Ah laddie ,what are ye doing?" Balin asked after the door shut. "I do not know ,one thing is certin tho I love her so very much. I ache for her I want us to be wed immediatly so I can spend my nights with her without these dammed traditions an boundaries of propriety we are subjected too." Thorin rubbed his face as he entered his bathroom and shucked his clothes off. Sliding into the hot water he let the warmth engulfe his sore muscles.

Two hours later Philicia found herself sitting in the ante chamber of Princess Dis. "Tea my Lady?"The serving girl asked . Dis held her cup while the dark headed girl poured strong black tea into both cup's. "So tell me Philicia how are you liking living in a Dwarven Kingdom?" Dis asked sipping her tea. "It's wonderful . I have been with the company and Thorin since before their journey started .They all are like family to me. I love them all ." Phiicia spoke taking a dainty sip of her tea. "Do you ever not wish to be with your own kind?" Dis asked taking a bite of the steaming hot pastries. "No, not really. In my world there are so many different races. There are African Americans, Indians . Native Americans, Hispanics, Asians and Middle Easterns. But when two people of different races fall in love most just wish them happiness. I have never thought it strange for Thorin and I being together. I love him and that 's all that should matter. "Philicia said as she reached for a lemon tart to save for Thorin. "Alas if only everyone thought as you do. You must understand dwarves are set deep in tradition and culture. They are going to have a very difficult time accepting you." Dis exaled slowly. "I know that and that's the same thing I said toThorin when he asked me to marry him." Suddenly Dis gasped her hand's going to her face. "When, when did he ask you?" Dis asked sitting up in her chair. "When we were at Beorn's house. It was my birthday and he he gave me this ring and he even got down on one knee and then ,he asked me." Philicia held the ring out for Dis to see. "And did you accept?" She asked her Durin Blue Eye's widening in anticipaton. 'Yes and no. I told him I would fully accept when his people accepted me for who I am, not what I am." Dis was silent while she looked at the Diamond ring adorning Philicia's left hand. "My brother made that for you?" It was more of a question than a statement. Philicia nodded her head. 'Well if Thorin has truly given his heart to you then we must see to it that all of Erebor comes to adore you as much as they do my brother. You know while we lived in exile even tho times were hard . Thorin was loved by all the people. He has and will continue to do what is best for his people." Dis breathed catching the flicker of emotion on Philicia's face. "I know that and that's what makes him a great king ." She wispered her face cast downward. "Philicia my dear I do not want to condeme my brother to a life of loneliness so we must find a way for them to accept you." So they brainstormed as Philicia disclosed all her talent's to the Dwarven Princess. Sewing cooking and clothing designing not to mention her otherworldly medical knowledge. "We will stress to them that you saved the lives of not only their king but his heir's as well." Dis smiled. She was really starting to like the human girl that had stolen her brother's heart. So by the time they were done a plan had been executed now the only thing left was to carry it out.

Philicia and Dis made their way to the Great hall for lunch. Thorin was already there sitting with Dwalin and Balin . Fili and Kili were also there with him as was Bifur and Nori. Philicia could tell the council meeting did not go as planned. Thorin's brows were scrunched and an angry scoul was plastered upon his striking face. He was leaning over wispering something in Balin's ear when Gloin joined them. 'So when is your better half suppposed to arrive?" Thorin asked as Gloin took his seat. "Ah the better part of next week weather permitting. 'He answered his face beaming. "I havn't seen me wee lad nigh almost a year now." Gloin continued. And me dear wife she must me missing me somthin aweful by now." Dis and Philicia came up to the table then their plates filled with food. "A Lassie here." Gloin said scooting over so Philicia could sit next to Thorin. "How was your meeting?" She asked taking a bite of her steamed vegetables. Thorin was quiet as everyone waited for the king to speak. Putting his fork down a bit roughly he said." A disaster. I was bombarded with one document after the other to read through and not to mention the loose end's from Erid Luin before our secretive departure." Ahhha", Thorin growled in frusteration. "Backminded pompus asses." Thorin gauffed as he slammed the mug of ale he had been holding."That bad?" Philicia said reaching for his hand. "Come my heart let not the bigots ruin our happiness." So they ate and drank and when dessert was serves Philicia chose a piece of Apple Pie and Thorin the Lemon Tart's. "Well my dear girl are you ready to meet with my best seamstresses in the morning?" Dis smiled at Philicia knowingly. "I am so ready I can't wait to scetch some of my design's for them. "Well me dear if we are going to get an early start one must get a good night's sleep."So true, Thorin I will see you later." She squeezed his hand and the two women left the King and his company to their drink's.

After they left Dwalin asked Thorin what had happend in the council meeting to make him so upset."They do not approve of Philicia being here. They say I should send her to Dale and she find a suitable life for herself there." Thorin's eye's were cast downward as he figeted with his finger's. "And are ye concidering it?" Dwalin asked. "No, I am not. I told them that she has proven her loyalty and she has earned her place in Erebor." Thorin said his voice low and throaty."And what was their responce to that?" Dwalin looked at his lifelong friend. "They did not agree." Thorin answered. "Did I not tell you back in Bree nadad , the trouble it would cause bringing her here." Dwalin reminded him of their talk the morning he had asked Philicia in courtship. So the evening grew late and they drank . Near midnight Thorin had had enough he could barely stand as he made his way to his chamber. He stopped in front of Philicia's door and raised his hand to knock but drew it away before he could make contact. "She is more than likely sleeping anyway." He said continuing to his chamber. Thorin being very drunk suddenly stumbled as he cursed quite loud in Khazadul. Philicia was instantly on her feet tearing the door open. She saw Thorin crawling on his hand's and knee's trying to get his door open. "Thorin!" She called coming up beside him. " Oh ,what happend?" She stooped down next to him. "I have had a bit too much ale I do believe. Everything is spinning. I can not get the door open." He said as his head fell almost to the floor. "Come on let's go Thorin. You are going to have to help me I can't get you up on my own." So Thorion grasped the wall pulling himself to his feet. Philicia opend the door and Thorin stumbled into the room. "Sit down before you fall ." Philicia ordered. Thorin complied as she bent down and started removing his boot's. Setting them at the foot of the bed she went and stood before him again. 'Ok come on let's get this off of you." Thorin raised his hand's above his head as Philicia pulled the Deep Blue tunic he had been wearing over his head. She went over to the chest and searched till she found a white linen shirt and some light brown pant's. After helping Thorin into his night clothes she helped him under the warm pelts covering his bed."Do you want the light's out?" Philicia asked as she started for the door. " Yes... Philicia ?" Thorin mumbled reaching his hand out to her. "Stay with me I do not want to be alone?" Philicia went back to the bed and sat down next to the very ineberated king. "Thorin you need to sleep ,lay back and I will stay till you are out ok." Philicia did stay till she was sure he was indeed sleeping it off. "Oh you are going to feel terrible in the morning silly dwarf." She said making sure Thorin was on his side . Philicia rolled a few blankets up and placed them behind Thorin's back so he could not turn over. She had never seen him so drunk before and was not taking any chances. "Good night my love." She said exiting the room but leaving the ajoining door open just in case he called for her she would hear him. Several hours later she was woken by a horrible retching sound. Remembering how intoxicated Thorin was she bulleted to his chamber. Thorin was on his knees emptying his stomach on the stone floor. "Oh no I was afraid of this, come on let's get you to the bathroom." She had just managed to get him to the sink when his stomach began to rid itself of all the alcohol he had drank. "What did you do Thorin?" She breathed holding his hair out of his face." I should have known better than to mix ale with Elvish Wine and wiskey." Thorin moaned into the sink as his head hung low over the basin." I am regertting it n..." He gagged as more content's were brought up. "Stay here." She said." I willl be right back. Philicia ran down the halll coming to Oin's doorshe knocked loudly. "What is it lassie?" He asked tying a robe around his waist. "Please bring your bag ,quickly to the king's chamber." Philicia urged him."Oh what has he gone and done now lass?" Philicia hesitated for a second. "He 's really drunk and he's ,he's..." Oin shook his head knowing indeed what condition he was going to find Thorin in. "Thorin, laddie, "Oin called. They heard Thorin from the bathroom still throwing up. Philicia tossed a towel over the mess on the floor as Oin tended to Thorin. "Lassie dear could you please go and get Bombur to make a tomato cocktail." "I'm on it." Philicia went to get Bombur while Oin stayed with Thorin .By the time she had returned Thorin was sitting in the bath with a cold cloth over his forehead and a bucket beside him. "You can go and rest lass I have got him. Twill not be the first time I have tended him in the wee hours ." Oin said dumping warm water over Thorins tilted head. "No I want to stay." Suit yourself lass there is no gurantee he will keep this down long enough to work it's magic but we have to try." "Will he remember any of this?" She asked sitting down next to Thorin. "No." Came Oin's curt reply. 'Good." She said brushing Thorin's hair out of his face. Oin had managed to get him to drink the tomato juice and within a few minutes he was out cold. Philicia and Oin stayed with him the rest of the night.


	53. Chapter 53

Well last chapter left off with Thorin not felling to well from overindulgence. Now he has to face a meeting and with a hangover to boot. What will the elders of Erebor advise him to do?

Disclaimer I own none of Tolkeins characters just my own.

Chapter 53

The Great Council

Thorin woke with his head pounding and the light streaming in from the window's all along the western side of the mountain .The bright morning sun was as if needles were piercing his eye's. "Oh what did I drink last night." He groaned as his stomach lurched in protest of the sudden movement. "He turned his head and saw the red gold of Philicia's hair lying on the pillow next to him. "Your finally awake I see? How are you felling?" She asked her eyes fresh and bright. "Like I was ran over by a truck."Thorin moaned as a wave of nausea struck again He moaned again as he stumbled for the bathroom. Philicia went to wake Oin . She shook him gently."Oin now would be a good time for one of those miracle drink's you make?" She said her glance straying toward the bedchamber . "Aye lassie he's a felling in a poor way I imagine."Oin chuckled. "Yep he did look a little green . Can you bring him something for the headache also?" Philicia asked. "Oh lassie all we have for pain is Milk of the Poppie and that will make him sleepy. Thorin needs to be alert for the meeting this morning." "Oh that's this morning? Philicia gasped. "Aye lassie in about an hour or so." "Wait I have some Extra Strength Tylenol still that should help the headache. A little while later Thorin emerged from the bath all cleaned up and ready for the day. "Philicia would you help me with my braid's?" Thorin asked sitting down on the bed. So while she rebraided his hair Oin went to make the tomato juice hangover cure. "Here, this will help your headache." Thorin reconizing the little white tablet's swallowed them without hesitation. Oin showed up with the drink and Philicia returned to her chamber to get ready for the day. "I will come for you in a little while and Philicia ,be yourself my love they need to see who you really are." Balin had advised Thorin to be honest with the Elders and tell them the truth about where Philicia was really from. So in preperation she had her laptop and her phone and her I pod fullly charged. Taking Balin's suggestion to be herself Philicia chose to wear clothes from her world. She wore her Black Skinny Jean's paired with a Lime Green and Pink shirt and a Pink Cartigen over it. She slipped her black hoop earrings on and completed her outfit with her black boot's. Philicia wore her hair loose around her shoulders save for the Courtship Braid Thorin had given her all those month's ago. "Ready?" Thorin asked as she met him in the hallway. "No and yes I am so ready to shout it out to everyone how much I love you." She said reaching around his neck pulling their lip's together. Thorin kissed her deeply but quickly then pulled away. He was wearing his signature Sapphire Blue and Silver over Black breeches and his Mithril belt kept it all together. "Come my heart. They are alredy waiting. "Don't let go Ok?" So for the whole walk down to the Main Council Chambers Thorin held Philicia's hand tightly in his. "Good morning your Magesty." The people greeted him giving a bow and the ladies a curtsy. Philicia they looked at with curiosity and unsure whole kingdom knew what she had done for the children still mistrust was evident in their faces. Wait here." Thorin commanded as he approached a set of huge double doors just off the throne room. "I will come for you when it is time." Don't worry Philicia we will be right here with you." Fili said as he and Kili sat down with Philicia between them. "So what do you think they will say, about me I mean?"She asked her insides shaking with nerves. Philicia knew this day would eventually come and as she listend to Fili talk about the Elder's of ther council she became more scared. "If they are as narrowminded as they were in Erid Luin you and uncle will be in for a long battle."Kili added. "Oh please don't tell me that I am scared as it is." Philicia felt tears welling up in her eye's. "Kili?" Fili scolded his little brother. "Do you think he will send me away?" Philicia said tears finally breaking over her face."Not a chance, Uncle Thorin loves you ,we all know that and besides you have the whole company plus my mom to vouge for you. Uncle will have strong word's with them should they even suggest a thing."Fili reassured her. Philicia kept her head bowed as the meeting commenced.

The Elders of Erebor stood as The king entered the chambers. "Good morning your Magesty." They greeted Thorin in formal Kazadul. The elders all bowed in unison then Thorin took his seat at the head of the great stone table in the center of the room. Balin was to his right and Gloin to his left . Ori who had been appointed as the Royal Scribe was sitting quietly in a corner his parchment and quill at the ready. "This meeting is formally opened." Thorin declared and without delay the first elder spoke. "My king we have called this meeting in regard to the human woman now residing within A Dwarven Kingdom." Lord Areion said his angry glair focused on Thorin. "What of it?" The king shot back. "My king no disrespect to you but she has no place here. We all advise that you see she is provided safe passiage to Dale and be amoung her own kind." Lord Hathnor added. "So you are suggesting that I send this defenceless girl out into the world with no one to look after her." Thorin was biting his cheek trying to keep his temper in check. "Please my Lord's." Balin interjected. "I have known Lady Philicia since she first joined our company and she has been nothing but loyal to the company and has spoken highly of all our people. To turn her away would be a great injustice." Balin ever the diplomat voiced his opinion. "I agree with all that Lord Balin has spoken." Gloin said his eyes catching the faces of the elder's. " It has come to our attention that you my king have taken this daughter of man in courtship. Is this accurate or have we been misinformed?" Lord Areion said his palms coming to rest on the table. Thorin sat quiet for a minute"You have not been misinformed." He exhaled slowly. "Since when my king?" Lord Silus asked glaring at Thorin. " The village of Bree on the journey here." Thorin answered. "If it is a queen you are wanting my king there are several eligeble Dwarrowdam's here and a few of nobel birth I might add. My daughter Aleiah would be a splendid choice for future queen." Lord Aerion beamed hoping the king would consider such notion. Having his daughter marry into the line of Durin with it would come wealth and prestiege and a permenant place on the council as the king's father-in law. "NO!" Thorin roared his temper finally snappping. "I will have no other I can not. She is my one. The lady Philicia Anderson has given so much for this kingdom. If it were not for her Fili, Kili and I would be cold in our tomb's. She saved our lives after the battle I will not have anyone else ." Thorin sat quiet as they asorbed all he had said."My king do you claim to love this human girl?" Lord Daries asked looking Thorin strait in the eye's. "Yes, I do love her very deeply. I will have no other at my side." Thorin breathed as their faces dropped in shock. "What would your grandfather ,your father say to such a union?" Suddenly there were angry shouts coming from the council chambers. Fili,Kili and Philicia sat just outside the chamber doors ."Oh not now." She sighed as Thorins angry voice was heard above all the rest. "It var mere cold lakh nir hell first." Thorin roared as the shouting aburptly stopped. "What did he say Fili?" Philicia asked grabbing both their hands at once. "Uncle well he said a..." kili trailed off. " What he said Philicia is it would be a cold day in hell first." Fili finished for his brother. 'I wonder what happend to flair up his temper like that ?" She asked as some shouting was heard again. "My king surely you do not mean to wed this girl and set her beside you on the throne? Never in all the history of our kind has anyone other than pure dwarven blood set upon the throne of Erebor. We will not allow this to happpen. "This is my kingdom. I am king. I will wed whom I choose. Do not ask me to give her up for I will not I love her to much for that." Thorin fell back in his seat. "Before you pass judgement upon her all I ask is that you see her for yourselves. See the kindness and the way's she could benefit this kingdom. She is not what you think she is." Thorin stood back up and his head scanned the faces before him. Some of these dwarves had served on his grandfathers council and then on the council while in exile. Thorin had great respect for them but his heart would not be sweyed. " We will have no more to say in this matter our king you must for the greater good of the kingdom send her away." They had nearly ordered Thorin to do so however when he slammed his fist on the stone table so hard the mugs shook the council became quiet . "I will not comply. You are condeming her just because she is not of the Khazad. "Othok ath olkodran ur pompus asses." Thorin shouted as Balin and Gloin joined him on either side standing with their king. " Fili suddenly burst out laughing." What's so funy Fee?" Kili asked. "Uncle just called them all a bunch of pompus asses." Kili threw his head back in laughter also as Philicia just stared at the door waiting for Thorin. " You can not force me to give her up. I will not comply." Thorin shouted again. Send the human whore away my king before she can corrupt you any further." Lord Aerion raised his voice at Thorin. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER IN SUCH A MANNER AS THAT. SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPEND TO ME. you will meet with her an hear her story then decide." Thorin commanded his authority as king. "Very well my king we will meet with the human girl." Thorin aburptly stood and shoved his chair back so hard it toppled over with a crash upon the stone floor. He jerked the door open and it slammed with a hard ka thud making a indentation on the wall as he stormed out. Thorin's eye's looked quickly to his nephews and Philicia as he passed by but he was too angry and hurt to stop and fill them in on what had happend. "Amek is e bunch e fuckupoz bullshit. "Thorin shouted as he stormed off down the corridor. "Philicia made to go after him but Fili's arm held her in place. 'Let Thorin cool off then go talk to him."Fili suggested as she sat back down with a sighe. "K, I don't understand Kazadul but I know what he said." Philicia told them. "He said this was a bunch of ..." She stopped. "Kili do not say it." Fili warned.

Thorin gave a quick nod of his head as a group of well dressed dwarrowdam's passed him. "Good morning King Thorin." A woman with dark brown hair said to him as she batted her eyelashes at the king trying to get his attention."Ladies." He replied stepping into a side room so no one could see his eye's tearing up. "Fili, I have to go after him." Philicia said as she stood ready to bolt. "I advise you to give him a bit of time lass." Balin said coming up in front of her. "Alright." She said with a sigh. " Come get me when they are ready to reconviene." She said following Fili and Kili to the great hall."Will do lass." "I am going to play some games on my computer come on you both can help me." So they sat in the great Hall as Philicia showed them how to steer the car's from the racing game. "I need to turn now!"Fili said with excitement a he zoomed past the finish line ahead of his brother. "I will beat you on the next round." Kili shot back as they started the game over again. "There you are I have been looking for you." Thorin said as he came up behind her. Philicia turned around and looked at Thorin. His eye's were red and swolllen. "What is it?" She breathed noticing Thorin's eye's. "Come they are ready." He held out his hand and Philicia gently took it. "What do I tell them. I don't know what to say." Philicia said as they walked back to the main Council Chambers. 'Be honest that is all I can tell you." Come on lass we will be there with you the whole time." Balin gently ushured her inside. "The first thing she saw was four very old dwarves coming to stand as she entered the room on the king's arm. They all had long white beard's and several braids in their hair. Covering their bodies were long robes with sashes around the neck dipicting the symbol of Erebor. "My Lord's may I present the Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills." Thorin deep voice boomed around the cavernous room. "My Lord's." Philicia said dipping in a respectful curtsy. One by one Thorin introduced them as they stood and bowed . "Well shall we reconvene." Balin suggested but the dwarves could only stare at the beautiful human girl before them. "Lord Aerion spoke first " It is to our understanding that you wish to remain in Erebor Lady Philicia." The dwarf that spoke Philicia reconized him as the father of the dwarrowdam that had make lude remark's about her the night of the feast. "It is my Lord." She replied. "And why should you want to be here amoung the Khazad and not your own kind?" He asked. Philicia exhaled gathering her strength. "Where I come from sir there are several different races. No one is grouped together because of the color of their skin or their belief's or even where they are from. We all live together and get along for the most part. Some countries are quarrelsom but most are peaceful. May I ask you all something." Philicia said quietly. 'You may?" Lord Silus answered. " Why do you think I am so different than you. I might not have as long of a life span and I have no beard on my face but inside I am just like you." Philicia could feel her heart starting to hurt as she spoke. "You are not the same tho." Lord Darius said his voice calm. "How, how am I not the same. Look at me and tell me what you see." Philicia stood strait holding her hand's out to them. "Do I not have two hand's ten finger's and toe's, two eye's and ear's and leg's a mouth that speaks a nose that smells and mind that think's. A heart that beat's. You see inside I am just the same I even have the same kind of internal organ's as you. So tell me how are we so different?" The council was silent as they took in the beauty before them. "And what of this so called courtship between our king and you?" Philicia was quiet as she brought out her braid for them to see the bead's of Durin at the tip. "Yes, it is true. I know you don't approve.." Lord Hathnor cut her off. "You are not of the Khazad my Lady therefore we can not, approve." Philicia at that broke the tear's flowing down her face. "I know that. But why does it have to be a dwarf? Why can't Thorin be with the person he loves with his whole heart?" Philicia accepted the hankerchef Balin held out to her and dabbed at her eye's. "Think of your own daughter's ,sister's ,brothers, son's. Would you ask of them what you are asking Thorin to do? I would be content to just be his. I don't want any of the gold or riches I just want Thorin's love. Philicia held back sob's as she stood before them. "She is right you know . The lass never asked for any share of the treasure ,not a single piece did she ask for." Balin informed them. "Then what do you want Lady Philicia if not wealth and power. Lord Aerion prompted."Thorin." Philicia went up to the Dwarf King and took his hand's in her's. "I want to make him laugh, fill him with joy. I want to be there when the day is done to take him in my arms and say hey I love you. I want to be there when he wakes from a bad dream in the night to say it's ok I'm right here. Please don't do this don't tear our love apart?" Philicia said laying her head against Thorin's broad chest. His arm's came around her and he kissed the top of her head. "So tell me what should it matter?" Thorin finally spoke. "In answering the Lady's question's my king she is not a dwarf." Lord Aerion said in Khazadul. "Where is it written mind you that a Dwarven Queen must be of full dwarven blood." Thorin said knowing what Lord Aerion was hinting at. 'I have never known of such law Thorin." Balin offered. "Nor have I." Thorin added. Philicia turned around and faced the council Thorin's arm's still around her. "I know the people don't trust me and I understand that,however I may ask is that they get the chance to see me with their own eye's. Let them jugde for themselves who I am. That is all I ask of you." With that Philicia broke down turning around she sobbed into Thorin's chest. "Balin take her to Fili have him take her to my sister." I will remain here to await the council's decision.

Balin led Philicia away as she sobbed quietly. "Fili." Balin called. " Thorin say's take her to your mother she will help her."Balin handed Philicia over to Fili, and Kili came up on her other side. Both supporting her as she cried. "Come on this way" Fili led them through the back halls to give Philicia the privacy she needed. "Come we are almost there." Kili said as they entered the royal corridor's. "Kili opened the door and hollered."Amad,amad, are you here. 'What is it Kili?" The Dwarf Princess asked as she saw Philicia sobbing uncontrolably. "Oh my dear girl ,what has happend?" Dis asked pulling Philicia in a warm enbrace. "There was a council meeting. They want to send her away amad." Fili filled his mother in on all that he had heard as Kili went to get Oin to make her a tonic for her nerves. "There, there now everything will be alright. "Dis said as Philicia continued to sob into her shoulder. Boy's leave us." Dis commanded. Oin showed up and had Philicia drink some Cammomile Tea with a sprinkle of calming herb's for her . "Thank you Oin." Dis said as he quietly made his exit not wanting to wake Philicia who had fell asleep on her sofa. Dis was just getting back to her embrodary when there was a knock on her door. "It's open." She softly called as Thorin peeked his head in his sister's room. "How is she?" Thorin asked sitting down and taking Philicia's head and laying it in his lap. Thorin tenderly brushed her hair out of her face as she moaned quietly. He could still see the tear tracks branding her cheek's and looked at Dis for an explaination. 'She cried her heart out Thorin. What happend in there to cause her so much agony?" Dis asked. "The council suggested I send her away to live amoung her own kind." Thorin said bringing Philicia up close against him. "They have no authority to do that. You are the king ." Dis nearly shouted. "I know however as my advisor's they can cause much uproar." Thorin said. "They are going to give her a fortnight and then a decision must be reached." Thorin slowly lifted Philicia up and made for the door. 'Thorin wouldn't it be better to let her sleep here?" Dis asked. "No I have a great need to hold her next to me this night." Thorin pulled her closer to his chest. "Do I have dinner sent to her chambers ,or yours?" Dis asked reaching for the door. "Mine" He said and was gone.

Thorin gently laid Philicia on his bed slowly pulled her boot's off. He brought the blanket's back and snuggeling in next to her he brought her head against his bare chest and held her there. As the king and his lady napped word began to spread about the king and the girl who was at his side . "A knock came on the door and two handmaids entered with the dinner tray's Thorin had requested. "Philicia, Philicia wake up my heart before the food get's cold. 'Ohmmm." She softly moaned and opened her eye's. All she felt was warmth and the scent of sandelwood and pine and leather was clinging to her sences. Thorin?" Where am I?" She asked taking a look around. Suddenly reconizing the room she smiled at Thorin reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lip's. "Why. why did you bring me to your room?" She asked taking a chair across from him as he removed the cover from the silver serving platter. There was roast chicken in a herb and butter sauce ,mashed potatos and steamed green beans with Bombur's homemade rolls. Thorin and Philicia ate quietly as they talked. "So what is the verdict?" She finally asked. "They will reconviene in two week's until then you let my people like you said ,see you with their own eye's." Thorin took her hand in his and brought it to his lip's. "Philicia ,I love you and no matter their decision I will not send you out there to fend for yourself. I can not. You woud not know how to survive in this world. After being in yours I can clearly determine that. Thorin focused on her beautiful eye's. "I know and I couldn't lose you I would just die inside. I love you so much I can't see the rest of my life without you in it." They finished their meal talking about the meeting and Philicia told Thorin about Dis's plan and he suggested to run with it. "Fear not my heart in the end they will come to adore you as I do."


	54. Chapter 54

Well Philicia has two weeks to win over the kingdom .What can she do so they see her for herself? What will Thorin do? Follow and find out.

Disclaimer All Hobbit Characters belong to Tolkein. I only own my O/Cs.

Chapter 54

Rumor's

When the sun rose the next morning Philicia woke to Thorin's arm's around her. "So much for seperate chambers." She groaned as Thorin's lips began nibbeling on the back of her neck. Philicia sighed and rolled over facing him. "So what's the king got on his agenda today?" She asked shyly. " I have to hear the petitions of the people today and resolve dispute's. Thorin said exasperated as he rubbed the sides of his head his bare feet sliding on the stone floor. "And what are your plans for the day?" Thorin asked as he headed for the bathroom. "I am going to take Dis's advise an let the people see the real me." Philicia said as she headed for the agoining door. "I have to go and get dressed. Will I see you for lunch?" She wondered aloud placinga kiss on the king's cheek. "I will be very busy today I have to inspect more of the recent renovations this afternoon then I will be in the mines." He said returning a kiss on her lip's as she reached for the door. "Ok I will be around somewhere come find me, if you have time. Thorin, I love you." She said wrapping her arm's around the Dwarven King's waist. "And I you." he returned.

After her bath she hung the dress she had been working on over the bathroom door and headed out and into the world of Erebor determined to gain the acceptance of the whole kingdom. A few day's earlier Philicia and Nori had been cleaning out some of the old royal apartment's and she had come across several bolt's of fine fabric. Philicia had asked Thorin about it and he had granted her the use of what ever she needed. He knew her knack for designing clothes and sewing and so he also had a machine provided for her personal use. She was thankful that her chamber's had a big area cause one corner had become her sewing space with the machine under the window overlooking the Erebor vally and the bolt's of cloth stacked in the corner.

Philicia wandered down to the Gallery of the King's and as she looked out over the beautiful expanceure of space she was reminded of a dream she had once. Philicia deceided then and there that now she could make that dream come true. Suddenly she flew back up the stair's and ran to her room. In the corner amoung one of the bolt's of cloth was a Deep Sapphire Blue Velvet fabric with Sparkles all over it. It was similar to what Philicia had seen in her dream. A dream she had while still in her world several day's after seeing The Desolation of Smaug. Philicia laid the bolt on her bed and reached for her sketchbook and within a few minutes she had drawn the dress from her dream. Philicia set the sketch down with the fabric and made a mental note to work on it later. She made her way back down to the throne room and stood at the railing looking down upon Thorin as the line of Dwarves and even some people from Dale made their petition's to the king. And did he ever look the part. Thorin had the Raven Crown upon his head and a long dark blue robe over his usual mail shirt that was always worn over a Dark Blue Tunic. How regal he looked. Just then two dwarrowdam's passed her by and then one of them cried out. "OH no my mother is going to hang me for ripping this dress." The woman sighed. "Well you should learn to mend and then she would never know, would she." Her friend scolded her." Philicia saw a chance, she took it. "Excuse me." She said polietly facing the two women. "Oh you are the human girl that accompanied our king, are you not?" The woman with the golden hair asked Philicia looking her over. "I am and I kind of overheard that you ripped your dress.I could fix it for you right now as a matter of fact." Philicia offered. The two women glanced at eachother than back to Philicia. "Why?" one of the women asked her. "Cause I want to help . I want to be of service and help in any way that I can. Surly there is a great need for skilled seamstress and I would not want you to be in trouble with your mother." Oh would you please?" The girl asked holding the tear out for Philicia to inspect. "This look's like an easy fix we can do it now if you like." Philicia told the two women. "By the way my name is Philicia ." "We know who you are. There is word around the kingdom that the king actually bestowed the title of lady on you." The woman with the dark brown hair said. "He did however I still don't think I deserved it. She replied "You are to humble My Lady for we all have heard what you did for our king and the prince's after the great battle. You have most definatly earned it." Philicia thanked them and then they followed her up to her chambers. "The royal corridor's wow!" The blond said. "I am Sarenna and this is my cousin Mayana." The two women curtseyed before Philicia. "Now that we have gotted accuainted let's get that dress mended." As Philicia entered her room the girl's gasped at the Lime Green and pink decor. "This is beautiful!" They said glancing around. Philicia noticed one of Thorin's shirts laying over the chair next to her machine. "Oh, not again He just doesn't get it this thing is simply too small now." Philicia hung the shirt on a hanger deceiding to add it to her list of sewing for later. Suddenly as she bent down to select some thread her courtship braid fell forward. Sarennna's mouth dropped as she let out a gasp. "Is it really true, are you and the king courting? You have the beads of Durin in your hair!" Philicia stood up and smiled at her new friend's. "Yes we are courting, for a long time now. But we have not announced it publically yet so I would appreciate your discretion." Philicia said with a regal commmand. 'You have our word." Sarenna and Mayana said in unison. " Thank you I do really appreciate it." Philiicia let loose the breath she had been holding. "Do you love him?" Sarenna blurted out suddenly." "Pardon?" Philicia said sitting down at her machine. "Do you love him,King Thorin that is?"Sarenna repeated. "More than my own life." She softly answered wiping at her eye's. But the council thinks Thorin should send me away cause I am not a dwarf woman." Philicia 's eye's filled with tears as she threaded her sewing machine with a matching color of thread. "Well I for one think that it shouldn't matter as long as the both of you are happy ,who cares if your not a dwarf." Mayana added. "If only everyone else thought like that." Philicia said slipping the torn dress under the presserfoot. "King Thorin deserves happiness. In The Blue Mountains he was always alone. And he never laughed or smiled but now he seems genuinely happy. That is because of you." Philicia stood up from her chair and hugged the two dwarf women. "You can't know what those words mean to me." She said. So for the next few minutes Philicia repaired the tear in the dress and handed it back to the women. Looking up Mayana gasped as she saw the unfinished gown hanging over Philicia s door. "Oh, what seamstress created this stunning gown?" she said. "I did." Philicia answered. "It is one of my own designs." So the women stayed for a while longer and by the time they both left Philicia had agreeded to sketch a dress each for them tomorrow. They were all going to meet with Lady Dis after lunch and toss around ideas together. It had turned out that the women's mothers were good friend's with the Dwarven Princess so Philicia had caught a lucky break in that one.

"Oh there you are my dear I have been looking for for you." Dis said catching her as she came out her door. 'Is everything alright?" Philicia said. "Yes all is fine come with me I have something of great importance to share with you. "Now you've got me curious. what are you up to?" Philicia glanced at her future sister in-law. "Dis ushured Philicia in her chamber's. "Sit" she commanded. I have been talking with several of the ladies and you my dear girl have stirred up quite a lot of speculation." "I have!" Philicia sputtered. "Indeed you have, apparently you have more support than you even realize. Most of the people know already what you did to save the king and my son's lives and for that they have been curious who you are and where you are from. Dis said. "I can't exactly tell them . They would never believe me." Philicia wispered. 'Well we certinly can at least know for sure who supports you and who does not." Dis continued. "How?" Philicia asked. "Well as you know besides the dwarrowdam's from The Iron Hill's I know most of them that have come from Erid Luin and the Blue Mountains."Dis's face broke out in a smile. "I have spread the word that since you are a human woman and beardless, for all the women who support you and my brother to ...shave their beard's off." Dis turned her Durin Blue eye's on Philicia and took her hand's. "You are a rare thing Philicia and the love my brother has for you even more so. I want to know for sure exactly how much support you really have and tomorrow we shall find out." Philicia sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing." Philicia said as she made to leave. "Until tomorrow my dear." Dis called as Philicia walked away.

She finally met up with Thorin as he was returning from the mines ."Philicia." He called racing up to her as she threw herself into his arm's. Thorin was covered in black and green dust but she paid it no nevermind as her hands went around his back."I missed you." He groaned bring their lip's together in a tender kiss. "Thorin" She said as they broke apart."I thought you didn't want anyone to know yet?" She wispered in his ear. "Oh my heart I am so tired of hiding this .Tomorrow night I am going to do this the right way. I will have you remove the bead's and braid then I will do this as it should have been done in the first place." Philicia wondered what he meant but deceided to wait and see. "Oh I was going to ask you tomorrow night after dinner if you would meet me in The Gallery of the King's and, wear something really nice." Thorin arched a eyebrow at her petition."If it would please you I willl be there." Thorin said kissing her once more before continuing on his way. The stage was set now all that was left was to finish the dress.

Thorin had a long night ahead of him with all the document's that needed his signature so he was to spend a good part of it in his study. Philicia went to her chambers to assemble the dress she knew for sure was going to shock the whole kingdom. She had designed the dress to be strapless, free flowing down to the floor. This was going to knock the breath out of Thorin. Philicia spent till nearly midnight sewing the ball gown there was only the hem to do tomorrow. Thorin after nearly falling asleep at his desk slowly made his way to his chamber's. Passing by Philicias room he noticed there was still light coming from inside. He stopped and gave a soft knock. 'Just a sec," She said untangeling herself from the yard's of fabric draped across her lap. "Who is it?" She asked before opening the door this late at night. "It's Thorin ,my heart." Philicia jerked the door open and hurridly pulled him into her room. "I missed you so much." The king said bringing their mouth's together. Thorin plunged his tounge into her mouth only to have her's wrap itself around his. He deepend the kiss as his hand's cupped her bottom bringing her warm body closer to his. "You are going to be my undoing of you keep kissing me like that." Thorin growled as he nipped her neck and trailed kisses over her throat. "Thorin?" She breathed. Just then he saw the cascade of color sprawled over her machine. "I am making a few dresses for some friend's." She happily chattered. "I am pleased you are meeting people , it will only help them to get to know you all the better." He kissed her again this time with a great tenderness it nearly brought tears to her eye's. "I will see you in the morning my love." With that he left her alone. Phiilicia blew out the lantern's and snuggled under the blanket's dreaming of tomorrow night.

The next morning Philicia was awakend when a very excited Tilly charged into her room going on about how the whole kingdom was in an uproar ." What with all the beardless Dwarrowdam's running around everywhere. Why the word is even Lord Aerion's wife has shaved her's off. And he sit's on The king's council!" Tilly was practically dancing with the news. "It was when Tilly turned to help Philicia pull the cover's back that she noticed Tilly's bare face."Oh Tilly , you did not have to I know what your opinion is already." Philicia slid her leg's over the side as Tilly helped her get dressed."I know but The princess said every lady . Besides I kind of lile the way it look's maybe I will make it a permanent thing." Just then there was a roar heard from the hallway and then a shouting match could be heard."Oh no!" Philicia sighed " Thorin's pissed." She said. "Pissed, Lady Philicia?" Tilly giggled. "You know mad as hell." Philicia laughed. All at once there was a pounding on her door. "Philicia I know you are awake." Came Thorin's angry voice . Philicia opend the door as Tilly finished lacing up the back of her dress. "Leave us." Thorin ordered. The handmaiden curtsied to the king and shot out the door. Thorin just stood there one arm laying over the other in his usual stance. "Just what in Mahal's name where you two thinking?" Thorin glared at her. Just then Dis came charging in the room. "Nadad, leave her alone she was not aware of this until last night." Dis came between Thorin and Philicia." I for one think it's a fantastic ides at least we know who approve and who don't. "Philicia said turning to Thorin. "Perhap's so however did you both stop to comprehend how many angry Father's husband's and dwarves I am going to have to hear out because of this." Amad can we shave our's too?" Kili asked bursting into Philicia's room. " Sorry Kili it's only for the women. Kili kissed his mother's cheek and took off down the hall. "Dwalin will be in a foul mood if they are late."Thorin said as he peeked out the doorhis anger having cooled somewhat after Dis's speech. After a while he came to the conclusion that Dis did have a good idea and the reprecussions would be minimal, he hoped.

As the day progressed Philicia was greeted with warm hug's an even a few gift's from the dwarrowdam's as they came and went throughout the day. Everywhere she went throughout the kingdom offer's of dinner invitation's were given. Word was spreading like wildfire about her and Thorin. A few of the ladies snickered behind her back but most were polite and just wanted the oppertunity to meet the human girl who had stolen their king's heart. One dwarowdam that was not to particulary happy was Arina. "But I was supposed to be queen , you said so!" She stomped her foot and screamed in anger. "ARINA ENOUGH!" Lord Aerion shouted. "It is ovious that KingThorin is very much in love with the young lady even your mother has shaved her blasted beard in support of the king's choice. I will no more hear about it ." Lord Aerion left his daughter to her fit's and anger.

Near dinnertime Thorin cornered Philicia in her room. "What's the damage?" Philicia asked as Thorin brought his arm's around her. "Not as bad a I had feared. Only a few angry people to listen too. Most of everyone seems to approve. So now will you allow me to do this proper?" Thorin asked taking her courtship braid in hand. "Oh I will ,yes!" Philicia let Thorin unclasp the bead from her hair and slowly she unfurled the braid he had placed in her hair several month's earlier. Thorin put the bead into a small box in his inside pocket. "Come my love ,now we do this by Dwarven tradition." Thorin held her hand a they walked to the Great Hall together. On the way there they were greeted with curtsies an bow's as the beardless women embraced Philicia. As they entered the hall all became quiet as Thorin with Philicia at his side raised his right hand in the air. All eye's were on the king when Fili brought up a chair. "People of Erebor, tonight I began a new milestone in my life. As many of you know I have never chosen someone to be by my side." Thorin looked at Philicia as a big smile splayed across his face. "Here tonight marks a momentious occasion in Dwarven History. At the begenning of the quest to reclaim Erebor this beautiful young woman entered my life. Against all odds she overcame tremindous trials and danger just to be by my side. And if not for her quick wit my sister's son's and I would not be here now." Thorin then turned and faced Philicia. "So with all honor due you I Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Oakenshield ,King under the Mountain do hereby take The Lady Philicia Renee Anderson of Woodland Hill's in courtship. If she will still allow it?" Philicia slowly stood before the Dwarven King. "I most honorably accept." Her voice came clear and loud for all to know. "I love you so much Thorin." She said as tears ran down her face. Philicia reached up and her small hand brushed his cheek. Without warning Thorin's lip's came crashing down over hers. Throwing her arm's around him she returned the kiss. She sat back down as Thorin took a lock of her hair and began to plait it. When he was done he reattached the bead and let it hang over her shoulder for all to see. The people cheered as the food and ale were served. Everyone ate and drank some were even talking of a bethrothal that would be forthcoming soon. "Now all there is to do my dear is to get the courtship contract in order." Balin informed her. "Cou..courtship con..tract." Philicia sputtered. "Oh not to worry it is laid out for your protection as well as Thorin's nothing to fancy just how long the courtship will commence for and so forth." Balin set her fear's to rest. They all were to meet in Thorin's study in the morning to sighn the contract. "The council will not be happy about this Thorin." Balin wispered in his ear. "I know that however it is not a bethrothal just a courtship." Thorin returned. "It may be however everyone knows it is a done deal there is no going back now, Thorin." Balin reminded him. "No ,there is not." Thorin returned leaning over to kiss Philicia's lip's again. So the eating continued and the drinking commenced in earnest. After a while Thorin and Philicia made their respectful regards and both went to prepare for their date in The Gallery of the King's.

Tilly was there and she helped Philicia slip the dress over her head. "Oh my ,how does it stay up?" Tilly asked ajusting the roushing that covered Philicia's breast. "I added some stiffining rod's in the bodice and zipper from an old shirt I didn't need anymore." Within thirty minutes Philicia was ready. Her hair and make up were done and even Tilly stated she looked every bit a Queen to be. "Shall we." Philicia said closing the door behind her.

Philicia arrived a few minutes before Thorin did .Her I-Pod was ready and she had even managed to have Oin attach a line if his ear trumpet's to make the sound louder. With The Gallery of the King's being so hollow everything was sure to echo nicely he had told her. Now as she turned around Thorin in all his splendor stood in the open door. He had donned a very regal ensemble and now as he stepped across the floor of solid gold he seemed to glow with every step. "Oh Mahal you are stunning." Thorin smiled at her as the breath escaped his lung's. He let his eye's roam over her starting at her feet. The dress was Deep Blue sparkles gleaming off the fabric from the light of the braizers that had been lit all around the ginormous hall. "I have no word's my love." Thorin spoke softly as he placed his large hands on her bare shoulder's. "You look a..amazing." Philicia said suddenly shy. "Thank you, for, for this." She wispered. "My lady ,May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Thorin gazed at her as she reached for his hand. "You may, my king." She answered dropping down into a very graceful curtsey. Thorin led her to the middle of the floor and the music began to play. Oin quietly slipped away shutting the doors behind him.

I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love?...

I really mean to learn

Cause were living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

we belong to you and me

I believe in you

You know the door to my very soul

Your the light in my deepest, darkest hour

your my savior when I fall

And you may not think that I care for you

When you know down inside that I really do

And its me you need to show...

Thorin and Philicia were oblivious to the crowd of people that had come out of their homes and from around the kingdom to stand at the guardrails and on the bridges that surrounded the Gallery of the Kings. The sound of the strange but beautiful song had brought them by the dozens. Now as they all quietly wispered to themselves Thorin with Philicia in his arms slowly swayed to the beat of the music. Philicia wound her hands around his neck as her head laid against his broad chest. Thorin brought his arms around her and held her close as the otherwordly song played. "I love you. You are my heart my life, my everything." Thorin then showed her how much he really felt as he slipped a diamond and sapphire ring onto the third finger of her left hand in front of the promise ring he had made for her at Beorn's house. Philicia looked down at her hand as the diamond caught the light and sparkled taking her breath away. "Is this what you have been doing in the forges?" She asked him her eye's glistening with tear's. "It is, I have been working on it for a while now. I love you. You said you would not accept till my people accepted you. Will you now?" Thorin held his breath as he waited for her answer. "I will, Yes a thousand times, yes!" She cried out when Thorin lifted her offher feet and swung her around in a circle before kissing her deeply not caring who saw. "But what about the council? What if they force you to make me leave?" Philicia asked laying her head in his shirtfront. "We will keep this amoung ourselves till then . Only four more day's to wait my heart even if they deceide against you staying I will not send you away. I am king and I have the final say so weather they approve or not." Thorin brushed her cheek gently then without reason his head turned upward and he suddenly spoke. "It appears we have an audience." Philicia's eyes followed Thorin's hand a he pointed out the crowd of dwarves that had gateredat the railing to watch them dance. "TO THE KING,TO THE KING."Someone shouted out and all at once everyone was clapping an cheering for them. Philicia hid her face in Thorin's cloak as she blushed. Thorin took Philicia's hand and wrapped it around his back and they walked out together safeguarding the greatest secret Erebor would ever know.

The lyrics to the Bee Gee's song do not belong to me . Thank you for a beautiful song.


	55. Chapter 55

Just wanted to say a thank you for all that have been following my story . We are up to th big decision and a secret engagement. Will the council decide for or against our super couple. Read on and find out.

Disclaimer of you reconize it it's not minr its tolkeins of you dont it's mine.

Chapter 55

The Council's decision.

The next morning Philicia waited with Dis in The main study on the entry level to the mountain. "I am so freaked right now." Philica chewed her fingernails while Dis scolded her for going so ."You are going to eat them clean off of you do not stop. That is not the way for our future queen to behave." Dis slapped her hand away from her mouth. "Oh,queen It .. " she stopped as Thorin with Balin, Dwalin and Ori entered the room. "Are you alright ?" Thorin said as he stood before her. "Well it looks as if all is arrived. Shall we began." Balin started as he removed the rolled piece of parchment from the inner pocket of his velvet doublet. "Thorin, What gift do you present to the Lady Philicia?" I present this Diamond and Amythest necklace crafted by my own hand." Thorin pulled out the sparkling piece of jewelry and dropped it into Philicia's waiting palm. "And Lady Philicia, What gift do you present to Thorin?" Dis stood up and handed Philicia a long piece of fabric she then laid the garment in Thorin's out stretched arm's. He held it up for everyone to see. Philicia had made him a robe of Sapphire Blue and Silver trim. The trim was made in the symbol of Erebor and went around the bottom of the robe and at the cuff of each sleeve. "It even has a hood to keep your head warm when you get out of the shower, sorry bath." She caught Balin's nod of approval an Dwalin's smile as they both looked at the king. ""It is a very thoughtful gift one I will most definatly put to use." Thorin laid the robe aside as Balin began to read the formalaties of the contract. "Now we need to discuss how long the courtship will commence before a bethrothal can be announced. "Philicia and Thorin both looked at eachother. "Well as most of you know Thorin already had asked Philicia for her hand some month's ago. So I would say a period of one month." Thorin gently held Philicia's hand in his as his thumb slowly brushed across her knuckles. "Is that acceptable to you My Lady?" Balin asked. Ther king and his Lady knowingly smiled at eachother."Yes that is acceptable."Philicia answered. "Now as you know Thorin cannot break the courtship except for certain circumstances." Balin began to read over the contract. The reasons were infidelity or death of chosen partner. "I would never do anything like that." Philicia gasped leaning into Thorin. "Now If you chose to break the courtship, Lady Philicia you must undo the braid and return the courtship bead's to Thorin." Balin went on about what liberties would be allowed and what would not. "I .." She stumbled."I think we should leave that open." Thorin said raising his face up to her's. "Well now comes the difficult section." Dis said her hand gently touching Philicia on the shoulder. "My apoligies My Lady but it must be asked in case there is a child conceived before the marriage can take place." Balin informed her. " Well you can all breath a sigh of relief for we are waiting for our wedding night." Philicia blushed a deep red burying her face into Thorin's chest. "She is correct we are waiting. I will not have her except with all honor due her in our marriage bed. As it should be." Thorin's deep rumbling voice assured them as he snaked his huge limb's around her for support. 'So as they made sure all was in place Philicia took the quill and dipped it into the ink welll and slowly scrolled her name across the bottom of the contract. Thorin did likewise and the contract was witnessed and signed then rolled up and handed to Philicia . "Well that was not so bad." They both laughed as they left the study together. "You are not wearing the ring I gave you?" Thorin said raising her left hand to his lip's. "No, If we want to keep this quiet I can't. " She reasoned as he let her hand back down but did not release it. "A wise decision my Kurdue." Thorin planted a kiss on her lips and said he would see her later. "I have a tea to attend with a few friend's so I will see you for dinner in the Main Dining Hall. Love you." With that they both left in oppisite direction's.

Philicia met with some of Dis's closest friends and a pleasent afternoon was passed. By the time the horn sounded announcing the evening meal was now being served Philica just wanted to curl up in her bed and sulk. She was worried her stomach in knot's with the council's decision only day's away. Thorin made his way to the main Dining Hall but was rather concerned to find Philicia not there. "When did she leave?" The king frowned turning to his sister. "I have no idea I have not seen her since she left my quarter's this afternoon." Dis informed him. "I am going to go and find her. I will return if I do not ..then I do not." Thorin left it at that as he hurried out of the hall almost running down the corridor that led to the royal halls. As he was headed for the staircase he ran into Dwalin with a beautiful lady on his arm. "Thorin ,may I present Shala my cousin from The Iron Hill's." Dwalin gestured to the brunette beside him. "Ah I remember you now you were but a dwarfling last we saw eachother." Thorin gave her a polite bow and she a respectful curtesy. "It is a pleasure seeing you again Magesty." The girl said as they took their leave. "Is he really courting a human woman?" Thorin overheard the girl ask as he took the steps two at a time.

Philicia was laying on her bed watching a movie when a soft knock came from the door."Philicia, It's Thorin are you in here?" He called quietly . "It's open." She said as his heavy boot's stepped across the stone floor. "Hey." Philicia exaled ajusting the cold cloth over her forehead. Thorin noticing the cloth over her head took two strides before reaching her side. "Are you well my heart?" he asked placing his hand over her cheek. "Just a little feverish and a headache nothing too serious. "Still I would feel releived if Oin came and checked you over himself." Thorin said as he went to the sitting room and called for a guard. "Go and find Oin and tell him to bring his medicines to Lady Philicia's chambers immediatly." Thorin commanded." Right away Magesty." The guard was heard running down the hall his heavy dwarven boots fading as he got further away. "Thorin". Philicia called as she was suddenly siezed by a fit of sneezing. "Would you get me something cold to drink?" She asked handing him the empty goblet. Thorin went to the small table and poured her some fresh water handing it to her as he sat down. "What are you watching?" He asked peeking at the computer screen. "Braveheart. It's about William Wallace a Scottish warrior from a long time ago. He fought for Scotland's freedom from England. It just started want to join me?" Philicia scooted over making room for Thorin on the large bed. "Have you eaten yet?" Thorin asked her setteling back onto the plush pillows. "Not yet I am not that hungry maybe some soup would be good tho." They were just setteling Philicia's laptop between both of them when Oin called from the ante chamber. "Thorin I am here what is ailing ye?" Oin asked. "Tis not me Oin but Philicia." " Aye the lass, not surprising a bit with all the stress she been under lately." Thorin waited in the other room as Oin checked her over. When he was done Oin gave her a clean bill of health much to the king's relief. "She has to ease up on the worrying, Thorin, twill do her no good make herself sick she will." Oin warned him. "I know with this council meeting coming up I ... I am scared Oin and so is she." "I know laddie, try distracting her it will help to take her mind off of it." I will, and thank you." After Oin left Thorin called for a chamber maid to bring two plates up to Philicia's chambers . "And let my sister know I will be with the Lady Philicia for the rest of the evening." They spent the rest of the evening watching the movie Philicia with her head laying on Thorin's chest and he with his arm around her back. "Are you feeling better now my heart?" Thorin finally asked her as the credit's were rolling. "Much better." She said sitting up a bit to look into Thorin's incredible blue eye's. Philicia stretched her hand up and tenderly began smothing her fingertip's over his cheek at the place where his beard changed to smooth skin. "I love you so very much . I used to stare at a poster I had of you and wonder what it would be like to hold you, to touch you and now..." She stopped as Thorins lip's crashed over her's. He took her mouth in a searing kiss and if the walls could melt they would have. The heat coming off of Thorin's body was fire and she reveled in it laying down and pulling Thorin over her. "Philicia my love we should not be this way for I can not fight this much longer." He breathed his body burning as he trailed kisses over her face before returning to her mouth."I know." She said as her hand brushed over his broad back. Thorin let out a soft groan as she skimmed her fingertips over his shoulderblades before proceeding down his hissed his hips starting to rock against her. Suddenly he ceased and was still. "I'm sorry." She said as they both sat up breathing fast. "I should go I will leave the door open should you need anything ,call for me." Thorin said reaching for his over coat thrown over the foot of the bed. "I will and I love you." Thorin kissed her once and went to his room true to his word the ajoining door was left open.

The next four days passed swiftly for Philicia and Thorin. Between the tea's she had been invited to ,the afternoon sewing circles and the Khazadul lessons Thorin had asked Balin to teach her. Philicia's schedule had been quite busy. One afternoon she was walking with Dis when she noticed a small dwarfling girl holding her side and crying. Philicia went up to the child and went down on her knees even with her face. "She looked up at the child's mother. "How long has she been holding her side like that?" Philicia asked her eyes examining the little girl. "It started yesterday afternoon, Lady Philicia." The dwarrowdam answered her. "You know who I am?" Philicia said rather suprised. "I do ,all of Erebor knows of you .There is even talk that you are King Thorin's one." The dwarf woman smiled at her but her smile faded when her daughter suddenly began vomiting up light green bial. "Oh no ,it is happening again." The woman seemed exasperated. "Any other unsual symptom's?" Philicia prodded. "She has been sick to her stomach many times. it is just a passing maladey my lady please do not concern yourself with it." Philicia stood up and looked the woman in the face. "I don't think so. has she had any fever?" Philicia felt the back of the child's neck. "She is a bit warm. You need to take her to Oin now She could have appendicitis." Philicia said. "GUARD." Philicia hollered. "Go and find the chief healer Oin tell him to bring his medical bag. DO IT NOW !" She commanded with the grace of a future queen. With that the dwarf went racing down the hall asking everyone where Oin could be found. "I believe he is in the apothecary". A passing dwarf said to the guard as he turned and ran down the left passiage. "Lay her down on her back." Philica said as she helped a maid toss towels over the mess. Thorin was on a bridge one level below them when he heard Philicia shout. "Please excuse me." He said to the two dwarves he had been conversing with. Philicia was just placing a pillow under the child's head when Thorin came charging up one way and Oin the other his bag in hand."What do we have My Lady?" Oin asked as he began examining the child. "I think it's her appendix." Philicia said."There is a for sure way to find out." Philicia looked at the little girl as her mother stood back tears leaking from her kind green eye's. "Oin we need to get her to a more private place." Philicia said . "I will carry her." Thorin offered. "Oh no Magesty you can not do that. The child's mother said as Thorin scooped the girl off the floor. "Oin where is a place that can be used as an operating room, just in case?" Philicia said as everyone followed Oin down the hall to the medical wing of the city. Upon arrival the child was gently placed in a soft bed and changed into a gown and a blanket pulled over her. "What's left over from the stuff Lord Elrond brought with him?" Philicia asked as Oin began examining the child again. "Oin here, push in real hard and let go quickly if she screams it's appendicitis, if she don't a stomach bug." Philica directed Oin in the proper hand psition and he pushed and aburptly let go. The child let out a scream so loud it echoed down the passiage way. "Oh god Oin." Philicia breathed. " Tis naught I can do lassie." Oin said his face forlorn. "No. not acceptable. Where is the medical book I gave you? It should be in there somewhere." Philicia spotted the book on a table and she grabbed it and after finding the section on appendictis handed it to Oin."Here, read this." She said her eyes fixed in the chief healer. "I want every inch of this room sanatised from head to toe with antiseptic." She shouted at the four assistant healers that worked with Oin. So they began the proceeding's Philicia went to tell the child's mother what was going to happen as Oin had everything prepped and ready .Thorin went with her and reassured the girl's mother that they would do all they could. "Thorin can you wait out here with her?" Philicia asked her hand resting on his shouder. Suddenly there was a shout coming from down the hallway as Lord Silus came rushing up. "Adad," The child's mother rushed to him in tears. "My king, this is my daughter Shala. "Has there been any word on my grandaughter?" Lord Silus asked Thorin as Philicia quickly intervened. "My Lord , I am going to assist OIn in a procedure called an appendicitemy. That will greatly increase her chances of survival. I must go we are ready to begin." Philicia said reconizing the dwarf as one of Thorin's council members. So while they waited Philicia held the book open for Oin and he was skillfully able to remove the inflamed organ without any major complications. "I will go and inform the girl's mom while you close up." Philicia said as she removed her mask at the door. Thorin, Lord Silus and Shala all stood when Philicia came out. "She is out of danger. The procedure was a success and she is resting comfortably." All the sudden Shala fell against Philicia a torrent of tears pouring out of her eye's. "My lady, My lady how ever can I thank you." Shala cried clinging to Philicia's bloody smock. "No thanks is necessary. I was not about to let a child die no matter what race it is. Elf,Hobbit, Human or Dwarf. A child is a child no matter what." Philicia said reassuring the mother. "I am most grateful Lady Philicia." Lord Silus said as he gave Philicia a respectful bow."May I see her?" Shala asked." She is still sedated however you may sit with her if you like." With that Philicia left her care in Oin's hand's and went with Thorin. They had no more turned the corner when she broke down. 'I was so scared ." She cried into his chest. Thorin's arms encircled her as his hand cupped her chin their faces meeting then their lip's in a tender kiss. "You were brillant my heart and now that child will live thanks to you." Thorin said as they walked to the Main dining Hall for the evening meal. Philicia made a quick stop into one of the many bathrooms to wash up before rejoining Thorin .

The morning of the council meeting was finally upon them. Philicia had opted out of breakfast her stomach in knot's. "I am ready." She said as Thorin came to get her. "Now remember ,confidence. Stare them down." Thorin gave her as much advise as he could once they arrived at the council chamber's. " Let's get this meeting underway and be done with this nonscence." Thorin said as he took his spot at the head of the long stone table. Philicia sat at his right signifing that Thorin had granted her an equal position to him. "Shall we conviene." Lord Balin began . A fortnight ago we met here to discuss the relationship between Thorin and Lady Philicia it has come to my attention that she would indeed be a benefit to the kingdom of Erebor." Balin started. "Aye a benefit indeed for only yesterday she did save the life of my grandaughter. She is a very intelligent person and deserves a chance." Lord Silus stated. The rest of the council had heard what Philicia had done and they all shook their heads in agreement on that matter. "However it still does not solve the problem. She is not of the Khazad." Lord Aerion interjected."Well there is the matter of adoption into one of the clan's. There is enough council members to sanction such an action." Thorin suggested. "Yes there is that option however she is a daughter of men I am not so certain anyone would want to petition for an adoption." Suddenly Gloin stood up. 'I will, I will do it! Me and my family will take her. My wife and I would take her and she will be a part of our family." Gloin offered. So it was aproved that she could be adopted into the clan's and be given certain rights as a dwarf."Now concerning your relationship with King Thorin I am sorry my dear but the blood of the Durin line must stay pure. Therefor we cannot allow any possible future marriage to take place." Thorin stood up his face fumeing hands placed flat on the stone table. "That is not acceptable. I will wed whom I choose. I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET ANYONE DICITATE WHOM I SHARE MY LIFE WITH.! Thorin shouted. Little did he know Fili and Kili were just outside the chamber door's. " Please your Magesty be reasonable it is just not done." Lord Aerion tried to get out but was silenced by Thorin again. "I know you have high expations for a match between your daughter and I however would not marry her if she was the last woman left alive." Thorin shouted again slamming his fist cracking the stone table. "Thorin." Philicia said reaching for his hand. "No my heart you are my one I .. do not ask this of me." Thorin slumped down in his seat angry beyond word's. "Your magesty if you do plan on proceeding with such a relationship we will be forced to have you removed from the throne and Prince Fili crowned as King." Lord Aerion warned. "Suddenly the chamber doors burst open."No, I refuse,I refuse to be king."Fili said as a hush fell over the room. "I refuse too," Kili blabbered coming up behind his brother. Thorin just sat there and Philicia cried into his shoulder. "Why?" She said ." I love him so very much. I have loved him since I was fifteen year's old and I will love him with my last dying breath." She cried as Thorin pulled her into his arm's. The council began speaking in Khazdul and for a while Philicia sat there and didn't even try to hide her sob's from the council. "Oh my givashel, I will find a way I swear it on the name of Durin himself I will find a way." Thorin wispered in her ear as he held her close to his chest his arms wrapped around her. "Has the council reached a decision?" Balin asked as Lord Aerion and the rest stood. "It is with unanimous vote that we allow The Lady Philicia Anderson of Woodland Hills to be wed to King Thorin providing she can prove herself a worthy queen capable to stand and rule beside Thorin with all due respect of our law's custom's and culture befitting a Dwarven Queen. "But what if I don't want to be queen. Did anyone ever concider that? I just want to grow old beside Thorin. Be there to love him I love him for himself not cause he's king. He may be king during the day but when the day is done he is just Thorin. And that's what matters the most."Philicia said wiping her eye's. "My dear we all want The king to be happy he has suffered enough." Balin said. "Suffered, I have given everything for my people. I have bled, starved nearly died led them across a continent for a better life. And what have I asked for in return, NOTHING." Thorin bellowed his eye's filling with moisture." Till now, all I ask is a chance at happiness, Philicia is my one I have known it since the night I found her face down in the mud." Philicia shuttered at Thorin's confession."I love her and I would rather be alone than to wed someone I do not love" So in the end Thorin and Philicia won. She was granted all rights as a Dwarrowdam of Erebor and the permission and blessing of all the council.

Yeah they did it.


	56. Chapter 56

WOW! After a very long proscess They have won the councils blessing. Now Philicia has to prove herself a worthy Queen. Keep following to see where this story takes me next.

Thank you to all my followers and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer I don't own anyb of the Hibbit characters .Those belong to Tolkein. I only own my origional character's. I do not own any of the Disney songs or charactersc either.

Chapter 56

Little dwarfling's

Thorin and Philicia walked out of the council chambers in complete shock, overflowing happiness and abiding love. "We did it!" Philicia exclaimed almost jumping into The Dwarf King's arm's. "You did it,my heart. Your boldness and love for my people will prevail as always. Thorin beamed as a smile broke across his nobel face. "Well that certainly went without a doubt ,in your favour." Dis said embracing Philicia as Thorin filled her in on the stipulation's of the council's decision."Well there is only one thing to do in this case my dear. We must turn you into the best queen Erebor could ever have." Dis turned to Thorin. "She will most definatly need to learn Khuzdul." Dis said directely at Thorin. Thorin gave a slow nod of his head signifing his agreement. "Which I will be most honored to teach." Balin offered as he came up next to Thorin. "She will also need lessons on proper court protocol, Dwarven history, manner's and culture." Dis added. "And I am to assume correctly you will be most gracious in teaching her." Thorin grinned at his sister. "And what about me, what can I do to help?" Philicia sighed. "Learn." They all three said in unison. "If that's what I have to do then, what are we waiting for." Philicia threw her hand's up in the air a sence of dread and excitement filling her all at once. "I will work out a schedule for you lass and then we will get started." Balin said a he spoke something to Thorin before heading back to the council chamber.

"Thorin ,now that I have a chance do you have a bit of free time?" Philicia stared at the floor hesitating on her idea's she wanted to tell him. "For you my Amralime, anything." Thorin said taking her chin within his palm and lifting her lip's to his in a tender kiss. "What do you wish to ask of me? If it is within my power to grant it to you I will see it done." Philicia felt better hearing those words her mind now thinking just how to start. "Shall we, my love, I am your's for the rest of the day. I have had Balin clear my schedule in advance not knowing how the decision was to be. I wanted to spend the day with you regardless." Thorin looped his arm in her's. "Walk with me and let us see where this day leads us." So Philicia and Thorin proceeded back up the corridor and coming to the vee he asked her left or right. Going left would lead to the Gallery of the King's and the stairs to the royal hall's and right would take them past the treasure room. As they walked now passing the large common room that had been their camp spot right after the mountain was reclaimed Philicia suddenly stopped. "Thorin, I have so many great idea's and I want to share them with you." Philicia took his hand's in hers as she led him into the now renovated hall. The stone floor had been polished to a shine an all the debree cleared away . New furnishings had also been placed and a large table was now placed in the center of the room. There were a few dwarves talking in a corner a wresteling match at the end of the table and a drinking contest near the fireplace. Everyone stopped and stood as their king and Philicia stepped into the room."To the King." They all said bowing and curtsying to Thorin as him and Philicia swept past them. Thorin led Philicia to a sofa in a corner near the hearth and sat down by her side." What do you wish to tell me?" Thorin asked clasping her hand's gently in his. "Well for starter's I would like to start a story time with the children. I could tell them stories from my world. Stories like Pocahontas, Cinderella. Brave, Snow White and the Seven Dwarve's." Thorin smiled as he remembered their afternoon at Disneyland. "I could even play the song's on the piano. I know most of them by heart. Philicia was silent as thorin mulled it over his fingers fumbeling in his beard. Well, what do you think?" Thorin was silent as he thought about it. "Oh my love the idea is most impressive. I would be more than happy to grant that request to you. I will have Ori draw up a flyer to be placed in the Main corridor and I will also make the announcement at supper this evening." Philicia threw her arm's around Thorin and held him close paying no mind to all who had witnessed their loving embrace.

True to his word at supper that evening the King stood and raised his hand signaling he was about to speak. A hush fell over the Dining hall . "Parent's of Erebor." Thorin began. "Tomorrow evening directly after supper there will be a story time with The Lady Philicia. She will be offering her free time one night a week for the children. Anyone of course is welcome to stay and listen however the stories will be arranged for the children. So please bring your dwarfling's an let them enjoy this special time." After Thorin seated himself the hall was a buzz with conversation. The meal passed pleasently and Philicia had also taken the oppertunity to discuss the idea of a day care center for the children who have working parent's. Could you imagine the possibilities Thorin?" Dis leaned in and wispered to her brother. "Speaking of brother's Fili. Where is Kili this evening?" Dis turned to the golden prince. "A a he is with Tauriel Amad." Fili stammered. "The elf maiden!" Dis gasped. "A yes I do believe so." Fili answered his mother hoping he would not cause trouble revealing Kili's whereabouts. "Dis don't judge her harshly. She may be an elf but she loves Kili and I know for a fact he loves her also. She saved his life in Laketown. Tauriel healed the poison from his wound." Dis was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I would like to meet this Elf Maiden for myself."The Princess remarked. So it was deceided that Thorin would invite Tauriel former Captain of the Guard of Mirkwood for an official visit to The Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. "Philicia also told Thorin all the benefit's for the parent's who worked to have a place they could have their children cared for when they had to work." I do indeed see the merit's to this. However most parent's care for their own children." Thorin reminded her. "I understand that but for the ones that wanted too bring their children it would be there." In the end she had also stressed how the need to educate the children was important. "Thorin knowledge is power. These little dwarfling's running around now are this kingdom's future. Someday they will be adults and having a good education would only benefit them and the kindgom." Philicia breathed. "Aye laddie she has got a point there." Balin added as he loooked to Thorin. 'And what ,how would this be done? May I ask?" Thorin said resting his left elbow on the table. "Well in my world they start at five year's of age of course what ever that works out to in dwarf year's. The first thing is to teach their letters ,numbers colors and shapes ,then simple reading and math. And as they progress things like history, science chemestry and whatever else would benefit them. Who knows some of them might want to learn how to be Blacksmith's or forgers or seamstresses., musicians. The possibilities are endless. Thorin you want to make Erebor the most powerful kingdom in Middle Earth,then educate your people." Thorin thought it for a few minutes then his eye's lit up brightly. "Indeed"He said. "I see that you my heart already have excellent intentions for my people. Balin and I will bring this up at the next council session." Thorin said as he placed his fork in his now empty plate. Wiping his face with the linen napkin he rose from the chair and offered his hand to Philicia.

The next day was one of the busiest Philicia had ever known. Tilly arrived early to help her bathe and dress for the day. "I now have a schedule. Would you believe it." Philicia said hugging the young Dwarrowdam who had become a friend to her. "I would expect nothing less from my future Queen." Tilly smiled a she laced up the back of Philicia's dress. "Now ,I have Khuzdul lession's with Balin till eleven then lunch with Thorin and Dis and after that I have a tea and sewing and embroadery meeting with Dis and she is going to start teaching me everythingb I need to learn." Philicia thanked Tilly and helped her tidy up and then she was off. For the next three hour's she listend as Balin went over proper pronunciation of the difficult language with her. They started with the alphabet and some simple phrases and proper greeting's. By the time lunch came around Philicia was starving and her head throbbing from the morning's lessons. Her and Thorin met at exactly eleven fifteen and he pulled out her chair taking his seat beside her. "How did it go?" The Dwarf King asked her. "Oh a total disaster." Philicia said as she picked at her plate of food. "It will come with time. You must understand dwarves learn the sacred language as they grow. You however must learn it now." Thorin squeezed her hand in reassurance. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly as conversation flowed."Well I will see you this evening at dinner. Oh and Thorin could you make sure the other piano from the music room is placed in the corner of The common room for this evening." Philicia gave Thorin a curtsy and started after Dis.

The evening or the storytime had finally come. Philicia was sitting at the piano picking out the tune for Beauty and the Beast when the first Dwarflings started arriving with their parent's. "My lady, a brunette Dwarrowdam came up to her. "How long will this last? I must rise early in the morning I can not be up too late." "Oh for about an hour no more." Philicia informed her. She started picking out the tune some more when she heard Thorin's rumbling voice over the crowd of people. When she next looked up the room was filed with Little Dwarfling's of assorted ages. " Lanz galikh, Good evening" She said speaking in the common tounge. "My name is Philicia and I want to thank everyone for being here this evening for a most enchanting time together. I hope all will enjoy the story I am going to tell so without further adu .Let's began. Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince who lived in a shining castle. Although the prince had all he longed for he was cruel and vain. One stormy night a old begger woman came to the castle and offered him a single red rose for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggard apperance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. The old woman warned the prince to not be deceived by apperances ,for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apoligize but the enchantress could see there was no love in his heart. So to punish the prince she turned him into a hidious beast and cast a spell all about the castle turning his subjects into object's. And the rose she had offered him was most enchanted. For it would bloom until his twenty first year and if he could learn to love and earn her love in return all would return to normal and if not he would remain a beast for all time. Ten year's passed..." Philicia went on to tell the story of he girl named Bell and the evi Gaston and Cogswort's and Mr's Pott's and Chip Lumiere and of course the beast. And when the part came where they danced Philicia sat at the Piano and played and sang the song Beauty and the Beast. "And they live happily ever after." She concluded the story bowing to the audience left, right and center. The dwarves clapped and cheered as Philicia smiled. Thorin came up beside her and spoke a few word's in Khazadul before placing a kiss on Philicia's cheek. Now as she sat quietly at the piano several of the parent's came and thanked her for the wonderful story as they held sleeping dwarfling's in their arm's.

"That went rather well I would say." Thorin said pulling her into a dark corner and thrusting his tounge into her mouth for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." She said after they broke away. "I will come to you later. I have some document's that require my signature." Thorin kissed her again anticipating later when he would hold her in his arm's.


	57. Chapter 57

Wow! what a awesome chapter .I really liked the vway that one unfolded. things are finally starting to happen for our two love bird's. Stay tuned cause the Royal Wedding is coming soon. Thank you to all my followers and as always reviews are welcomed.

DisclaimerI don't own any of the Hobbit character's . Those are Tolkein's. I only own my O/Cs.

Chapter 57

Winning Them Over

The next morning Philicia woke to warmth cradled against her backside. She vaguely remembered him sliding into the sheets and pulling her against him."Philicia gently turned in his arms and slid his heavy limb off her side. "Thorin." She shook him gently. "Wake up you can't be found in here." He mumbled something then his striking blue eye's were staring at her's. "It feels as if I have barely closed my eye's." He grumbled quietly dragging himself to his own room. I am going to check on Lord Silus's grandaughter then I have an early morning culture lesson with your sister." Philicia kissed Thorin and throwing her arm's around him she held him close for a moment. "I love you." He wispered before shutting the ajoining door and locking it from the other side. Philicia did the same on her side then scrambled to the bathroom for a quick bath not bothering to wait on Tilly.

One hour later Philicia and Thorin found themselves in the medical wing of the city. "I have heard she is doing so much better." Oin says she would have died if you would not have known how to treat her properly." Thorin said pushing the doors open to the infirmary. "Oin." Thorin began. "How is the lass doing today?" The king asked as the Chief healer gave him a respectful bow. "Oai Thorin, the little lass is doing fanttastic. I have discharged her to home. Her parent's came just a while ago to get her." Oin reported to Thorin. "That's a bummer I wanted to say hi and check up on her also." Philicia said clearly disappointed. "Not to worry my love I will take you to where her family lives .We will inquire as to her condition there. And I have it on very high authority that Lord Silus would like to thank you personally." After Thorin and Philicia left she met Dis and the cultural lessons began.

"Now exactly how much do you already know my dear?" Dis asked as she started going over braid's and their meaning's. "I am somewhat knowledgable in that area." Philicia told Dis as she relayed back the proper meaning of each braid to her. 'Well that is good for now. We must move on to what will be expected of you as queen. So for the next two hour's Dis went over everything she could remember from her lessons a princess during the long years of exile. Dis showed Philicia everything on how to stand when present at Thorin's side during formal and casual meals . How to greet diginataries when on official visit's and how to use diplomacy when the need called for it. "Oh gosh Dis, You should have seen Thorin when we were in Laketown. He showed himself for the king he really was The Master was nearly speechless." Philicia and The Dwarven Princess laughed till their stomach's hurt. "Oh my I wish so I could have been there to witness that." Dis said holding her side. 'My brother has indeed found a treasure in you. I can not wait to call you my sister in true. "After Dis had finished for the day Philicia agreeded to meet with her tomorrow Dis was going to gather her best seamstresses to fit Philicia for her wardrobe and a possible discussion to what kind of Bridal Gown she would want to wear on the big day.

Later as Philicia was making her way back to her room suddenly she heard her name being called. "Ah there ye be lass. I have been looking for you." Gloin said taking Philicia by the arm. "Oh Hi how are you doing Gloin. I never got a chance to really thank you for offering to take me into your family. " Philicia gave him a warm smile. "Aye lass that what I am wanting to talk with ye about. Me dear wife is just chewing her nails off to meet you so if you have a while I would love to introduce you to my family."So Philicia followed Gloin down a long corridor till they came to a richly decorated hall and then to a set of double Door's.

Grettah my love." Gloin called as he opend the door. Before her stood a beautiful dwarven woman with medium brown hair her braids all done in an fashionable style circling her head. She had on a deep Burgandy and Gold trimmed dress with elaborate embrodary on the bodice and sleeves. "Oh." The woman squeeled running up to Philicia and pulling her in an embrace. "You were not gesting Gloin she is a beautyShe said lookingPhilicia over carefully. "Oh my dear girl I am Grettah I hope you will be happy here with us. Please come and sit down. Tell me all about yourself? I have heard tales from Gloin however I want to hear more about you." Gimli, come meet your new sister." She called. Just then child of about seven years old sauntered into the room. He looked like Gloin with the ginger hair but only a wisp of a beard covered his face. For just a second Philicia let the image of Gimli all grown cross her mind.

"I am so happy to meet you Gimli." Philicia said smiling at the child. "Adad has told us so many things about you My Lady." Gimli replied sitting down next to his mother. "Yes he has .He said how you went on the quest with the king to reclaim our home." Gimli added. "That is correct Gimli and I would do it all over again of given the choice." Philicia went on to tell Grettah how she and Thorin met and how over the months of traveling together a great love had grown between them. "Are you going to marry King Thorin?" Gimli came out of nowhere with the big ouestion."I would if he asked me." Philicia answered her face a little strained. "That's enough now my son ,off to pick up your toy's." Gimli's mother sent him away to clean up his room.

"Now , tell me truly do you really love him or do you just desire to be queen?" Grettah's tone took on a more serious note. "I only want to be by his side. I would love him no matter he was the poorest miner or the king. I love Thorin for himself. I don't even really want to be queen I just want to be his wife." Philicia's eye's filled with tears and they spilled over a she sniffled. " There now all will be alright as long as you love our king for who he is and not his title . You know dear he could have his choice of any lady of noble blood or high birth through several arranged meeting's. However he has chosen you and I am certain his Magesty and you will be very happy together." Philicia spent the rest of the afternoon with Gloin's family getting to know them and debating weather she would stay in her current room next to Thorin or come to live with Gloin and her new family.

"Grettah I have to take care of something I will return shortly." After Gloin left Philicia and Grettah talked about how their life was like in The Blue Mountain's. She told Philicia how she was just a child when the dragon attacked Erebor and how terrifying the time had been. Then she went on to tell how her and Gloin had met and right away she knew he was her one. "Do you know what a one is?" Grettah asked her. "Yes. it is a strong pull to a specific person and it is forever." Philicia thought of how she had been so drawn to The Dwarf King even in her world. "I have always loved Thorin from the moment I first saw him." Philicia's words were but a wisper." And I am sure our noble king feels the same way. I have seen you both together and it is clear he is very much in love with you." Grettah said taking Philicia's hand's in her's. I know we can never take the place of your real parent's but we will love and care for you as of you were our own daughter. I wanted another child but having Gimli nearly killed me so no more dwarflings were born to Gloin and I however you can become the daughter we never had, if you wish it so?" Philicia threw her arms around Grettah and cried till she was gasping for breath. Just then Gloin returned followed by Thorin.

"My King, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Grettah said curtseying to Thorin. Philicia didn't say anything just launched herself into Thorin's waiting arm's. "I don't know what to do." She cried, her head laying against his chest and his arm's came around her and his lip's kissed her crown." We will find a solution to this,my heart . Do not put yourself through this." Thorin took her face between his hands and stared into her tear filled eye's. "I am so torn. Do I come and live here or stay where I am close to you? What should I do Thorin? I don't want to leave my room next to yours. I want to be close to you." She gasped between sob's. "Philicia my love,once we are bethrothed you will not be permitted to be alone with me under any circumstances." It is tradition, and must be observed." So after a while it was deceided that Philicia would come and stay with Gloin and his family till the wedding a unpresented amount of time away still.

" Balin has prepared the document's all they require is your signatures and Philicias and then she is your daughter." So without delay Gloin,Grettah and Philicia sighned their names on the bottom of the scroll making Philicia Anderson now the responsibility of Gloin and his family. Last to sighn the document was Thorin. Taking the quill in hand he with all the regalness of the king he was added his signature at the bottom. "It is done Gloin, take care of of her for she is what is most precious to me." Thorin looked at his treasurer. "Aye Thorin ,she will be loved and cared for, have no doubt." Gloin said placing his hand on Thorins shoulder. "I have none and I know she will be well cared for with you. If anything is needed for her care I will see it done." Thorin and Philicia along with Gloin and Grettah took a look at the room that would be hers. "See here lass it has a window seat that looks out over Dale and The Long Lake. "Gloin pointed out to her. "It's perfect I love it. "Philicia said hugging Gloin then Grettah. "Now tomorrow we will began transferring your things here." Grettah said. "Can I still keep my lime green and pink drapes and comforter?" Philicia turned her attention to Thorin. "All those things are yours my heart you can bring anything you wish."

Thorin pulled her next to his side. After a while alll was settled and they would began the transfer tomorrow after lunch. Philicia said her goodbye's till tomorrow saying she would see them at supper this evening. Gimli was extatic at having a older sister so Philicia Anderson now would be known as daughter of Gloin also.

Now as her and Thorin walked down the long passiageway and over the bridge that looked down on the Gallery of the King's Philicia stopped. "Here, I want it here Thorin." She said her face looking down at the golden floor. "What is it, my love?" Thorin wispered in her ear coming up from behind and pulling her against him his arms coming around her waist. 'Our wedding, I want it here. It 's so beautiful and big enough to have a center asile and flowers hanging from the pillars and a white asile runner in the middle and..." She was silenced by Thorin's mouth claiming hers in a passionate kiss. Dwarve's were not known to show affection in public but Thorin wanted his kingdom to be a new beginning ,for all, and a whole new world for his people. "I love you so and yes I will miss you oh so very much." Thorin said kissing her lip's tenderly this time. "And if you want us to be wed here ,than we will do just that my love." A few of the dwarves who were a slight distance away overlooked the fact that their king was kissing the beautiful girl in public caring not who saw.

"Come, we must get this document to Balin for proper filing." So they made their way to the library where all the important document's were kept. "Aye it's a done deal." Balin said as Thorin handed him the signed parchment. "It is done she is now Gloin and Gretta's daughter." Thorin and Balin talked for a few minutes then they all walked to The Royal Halls together. "Thorin can I still come and see you?" Philicia asked her eye's watering up again. "I have told the guard's that you are to be admitted no matter the hour. If you wake at night and need me I will be in my chamber's. " Thorin kissed her by and went off with Balin saying he would see her at supper.

So the day's passed and Philicia continued her daily lessons with Balin and Dis. She had been fitted an measuree for a complete new wardrobe one befitting to a future Dwarven Queen and her stature as daughter of Gloin. The dwarrowdams were all taking a real liking to the human girl who they now realized held the King's heart. She had been invited to so many tea's,sewing and embrodary circles she could not keep up. It was agreed that Tillly would still come to attend her in the morning should she require her help. Grettah would help her as much as possible as was expected being her mother now. However Philicia wasn't about to forgo the young Dwarrowdams friendship.

The next Council meeting came an Philicia presented her petitions and ideas to them. The aspect of a daycare center was up for dbate but educating the children by starting a school was instantly approved. So another victory was won for Thorin and Philicia. 'She is indeed a wise choice My King." Lord Daries said having taken a liking to the human girl from the start. " Thank you so very much and please think over the day care center it would help the women so very much to not have to be worried about their children when they are working." Her and Thorin walked out together and he released her into the care of Gloin. The transition was hard and both missed eachother badly but after a few days they knew it had been the right decision. Thorin was going to be busy in the forges for a while. He was with his own hand's crafting the Engagement and Wedding Ring he was going to present to Philicia at the great feast next week. Thorin had enlisted Dwalin's help in the formation of the ring's and Kili and Fili to get as much information as possible on what she liked an what she didn't.

They spent every free minute together. Thorin had even shown her the private balcony that was situated above the King and Queen's chamber's. 'Once we are wed these will be our room's , our home. "Thorin said planting a kiss on the exposed skin behind her neck. "I would love to see the chambers sometime, can we do that?" She turned and faced Thorin. "We can and do you realize that once we are bethrothed I will have to prepare our home for you .A lot of thing's will go into the preperation. And Gloin will have the privelage of approving the home before the wedding can commence." Thorin leaned down and captured her lip's in his.

"I miss you so much and I can't wait to be able to lay beside you." Philicia pulled his lip's to hers and kissed Thorin with all the passion she could muster. He parted her mouth with his tounge and as it slipped in and twisted with her's he let loose a soft moan of pleasure. 'Oh my heart this is the best torture to know that soon you will be all mine." Thorin stepped away least he be lost and they both give in to their fellings for oneanother. He walked her home and after saying he would see her tomorrow left her at the door.

"Grettah, I am here" She called softly shutting the door."In the kitchen come i could use anextrahand with this roast." So Philicia helped her prepare the evening meal and both deceided since tomorrow was market day thay would see what could be found as a special gift for Thorin.

The next morning Gretta,Philicia and Dis all decended on the open market that ran the whole legnth of the main road into the city. Off to one side were ther bridges and passiage ways that led from the right of the city and off to the other side was a small creek that spilled out into the river Running. "Oh this fabric is splendid!" Philicia exclaimed unrolling it from the bolt. "How much for three yards?" Philicia asked the golden haired dwarrowdam. "The woman smiled at Philicia. 'For you my future queen, take what you need and I am sure the color will be very interesting on our king." Philicia insisted she pay the woman for the fabric but the woman would not hear of it . in the end Philicia thanked her and said she would make a dress for the little girl that had been hiding under her skirt's . They spent the whole morning at the market Dis had bought fabric also to make shirt's for Fili and Kili and herself and pastries for the tea party she was throwig the next day.

"I do believe we should head back now. You my dear have lessons to get to and a meeting with Lord Balin."Dis said taking Philicia by the arm. The three women had bought everything on their list and Grettah had purchased the food items Philicia had requested she buy. Philicia was going to make supper tonight and she was making something she called taco salad.

"Oh I do believe that Gloin and Gimli would prefer meat instead." Grettah said as they walked back to their quarters."Oh don't worry It's has lot's with ground beef and spices it's delicious, they will love it." Grettah in the short time Philicia had been living with them become very attached to Philicia . She was helpful in cleaning ,cooking and looking after Gimli. Grettah had indeed grown to love her like a daughter. "My girl it seems everywhere we went today everyone had pleasent things to say about you and the king." Gretta said as Philicia helped her put away the dishes."I noticed that." She responded back with a sigh. "I told Thorin I would not marry him till I was sure his people would accept me." Philicia wispered her eyes cast down at the stone floor. "Well my dear you have gained their approval. Now just keep learning all you can." Grettah advised . "I will." Philicia hugged her and went off to her afternoon lessons with Balin.

As she was turning to the passiage that led to Erebor's great library she heard Thorin and Dwalin talking as they passed over a bridge just above her. "Do you thing I should polish it up a bit more?" Thorin asked Dwalin. 'Are ye daft Thorin, if you polish that diamond anymore ye gonna be so blind you will not be able to put it on the lass's finger." Dwalin slapped Thorin on the shoulder as they kept walking their voices fading .

"Oh no he didn't, he isn't, not now, oh I am not ready ." Philicia gasped as Balin came to greet her. "Are you alright lass?" Balin asked taking in her pale face. He had just enough time to grab her before she hit the floor. "Find the king and Oin. "Balin ordered a messenger passing them by. Philicia had fainted.


	58. Chapter 58

We have only one more chapter to go before Thorin pop's the question,again. Lot's of interesting things happening with this see where thing's go from here. Once again thank you toall my followers and the reviews. Keep them coming they encourage me greatly.

Disclaimer I don't own any of The Hobbit character's only my O/Cs the rest belong to Tolkein.

Chapter 58

Acceptance

Balin picked Philicia up and taking her into the library laid her down on the sofa. "What, where am I?" She sputtered. "You fainted lass, are you felling poorly?" Balin asked placing a cold compress on her forehead. Just then Oin followed by Thorin came bursting into the room. "What happend amralime?" Thorin asked knelling by her side his face twisted in concern. "I apparently fainted so Balin say's." Philicia caught his ocean eye's.

"Aye she did , fell like a ton of bricks. " Balin looked to Thorin watching how he stroked her face so tenderly. 'Let me be having a look at her laddie?" Oin said stepping up to Philicia and opening his bag. "How are you felling there lass?" Oin asked beginning to check her pulse and temperature. "She has no fever or sighn of infection more than likely just exaustion." Oin said. "Or shock." Philicia added squeezing Thorin's hand tighter. "She will be just fine have her eat something and get some liquid in her she does seem a bit dehydrated."

With that Thorin walked out with Oin and returned a few minutes later. He stayed through the next few hours and helped with the Kazadul lessons. "I think my pronunciation is getting better , so Balin say's." Philicia said to Thorin as he poured her a mug of cool water. "Why is the water so good here?" She asked handing Thorin the mug ."We pump the water directly from the underground lake and then run it through several filters before distributing it to the kingdom. My grandfather had engineer's work several years on the project before it was complete." Thorin went on to tell the story how Thror had the system operational just before his birth. " I am so very pleased that the pipes and filters had not rusted throught the decades it sat in non use."

They stayed talking with Balin a little longer and Philicia found a copy of Beren and Luthian to read . "We will see you at supper than." Thorin said asc he steered Philicia out of the room. "A Thorin I won't be going down to the dining hall tonight." Thorin raised a eyebrow up at her . "Why not if I may ask?" He stopped and looked at her. "I a sort of said I would make Taco's for Grettah an Gloin this evening." She said continuing to walk. 'Oh my heart, then they will both be in for a grand dinner indeed." Thorin said reaching up for her hand. Suddenly they were approached by several dwarowdam's. "

"Oh my lady, they all spoke at once. Thank you, for if not for your healing abilities we would surely be without our beloved king." The dwarrowdam's all took turnes hugging Philicia. "I didn't really do much." Philicia said as they handed her gift's. 'She was overwhelmed as Thorin held the silks and ribbons she had been presented with. 'Magesty." They said curtsying to Thorin as they walked away.

"Do you see my heart all is well my people are beginning to accept you. Although there will always be some that are so narrowminded and will say I should have chosen a lady of nobel birth and dwarven blood." Thorin stopped and stood in front of Philicia lettting his fingertips cradle her face within his strong grip. He decended his lip's on her's and placed a tender kiss on her forehead also.

"Ah my heart I love you so." Thorin peppered her cheeks with soft kisses and suddenly stopped as a groupe of dwarven ladies passed by giggeling and offering their kind word's and respectable curtsy's to the king and his lady. "That girl is our future queen I just know it. After all this time he has chosen."One of them said as they made their way down the corridor to the dining hall.

"Thorin?" Philicia sweetly said. "Does me being a human... " She quickly ceased talking as Lord Aerion and his daughter Anaria approached the king. "Magesty," Lord Aerion bowed as Arina curtsyed. While they spoke Anaria pulled Philicia aside. "I have a few word's to say to you." She sneered clasping Philicia's arm so tightly her nails began to dig into her skin." Alright, what is it?" Philicia asked trying to wrestle her arm from the dwarf woman's strong grasp. "I do not like you ,I was supposed to be queen till he brought you here." She spat on the floor.

"You." Philicia countered. "And where were you when he was attacked by troll's,? Where were you when a warg bit him in the side? Where were you when he took a blade through his gut and lay dying . I'll tell you were you were, hiding in your lap of luxury. You are pathetic. Now UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT." Philicia gave Anaria a hard shove and she stumbled back against the stone wall. "Mark my word this is not over." The dwarrowdam huffed. "It is for you sweetheart,Thorin is mine and I will fight tooth and nail for him now as they say in my world. BACK OFF BITCH!" Just then Thorin came around the corner. "ENOUGH!" Thorin roared as Philicia hurled herself into his waiting arm's."Lord Aerion I suggest you have a good long talk with your daughter." Thorin warned him. "Should she ever lay a hand on The Lady Philicia again I will have her thrown into the deepest dungon Erebor has." Thorin glared at the dwarf.

"My King forgive me my rudeness and plain speech but you would take that human whore over a worthy dwarrowdam such as my Anaria?" He gestured to his daughter. As Lord Aerons word's sunk in Thorin's raging temper boiled to the surface. "GUARD'S, GUARD'S, " Thorin shouted. Three heavly armed dwarven sentry's came running from the left passiage and another four ,Dwalin leading them came at a full sprint from the other way. "Dwalin." Thorin started holding his anger down. "Take Lady Arina to her chambers and have her and her pompus ass of a father and see that they collect their belonging's," Thorin 's anger surfacing .

"My King, I served on the council with your grandfather, you can not do this." Lord Aerion shouted. "I can and I will." Thorin said grabbing the dwarf from the back of his tunic. "You have until tomorrow afternoon to see that you and your vulgar daughter have your belonging's gathered together least I throw you out the way you are." Thorin roared at the Lord Aerion. With that Thorin took Philicia's hand and led her away. "Was that really necessary Thorin ?" She stopped and turned to face him. That's when she looked down and saw the gouge marks on her arm. The tiny cut's were red and bleeding.

"Did she do this to you?" He asked his voice softening. "She grabbed my arm I tried to break free but she was just too strong." Philicia said her eye's watching the tiny trail of blood run down her arm. "Come, we will clean them up." Thorin took Philicia to his chambers and dampening a clean cloth gently began to wipe the drying blood away."I am so sorry, my heart. That woman is cruel and vindictive. However I could not help overhearing what you said to her. Spoken like a true dwarf maiden." Thorin wrapped a thin layer of cloth around her arm and they both started back to Gloin's chambers.

"I hope you still like Taco's?" Philicia asked holding her still stinging arm. "I do, my heart." Thorin smiled down at her . " Gloin, Grettah, Gimli. I'm home." Philicia called opening the door. Just then Grettah came from the kitchen a tomato in one hand and a knife in the other. "We have a guest for supper." Philicia said. "My king, to what do we owe the pleasure of a visit?" Grettah asked giving Thorin a small curtsy.

"Philicia informed me that she was making Taco's."Thorin's mouth watered remembering the exotic dish from her world. "My dear what happend to your arm?"? Gloin gasped coming up to Thorin " Her and Lady Arina exchanged some heated word's and the.. girl grabbed her arm." Thorin said his knuckles whitening as his fist's clenched together. Gloin went to talk with Lord Aerion but half way down the hall Thorin stopped him. "How dare he let that witch lay a hand on my child. "Gloin fumed. "Do not retaliate Gloin. I have dismissed him from my council." Thorin said his hand resting on his friend's shoulder.

"Thorin!" Gloin exhaled. "But who will fill the empty spot on the council?" Gloin asked . "I do not know I will have to see who they nominate. Come I am sure the food is nearly ready." Thorin and Gloin walked back to Gloin's chamber's. "Ah there you two are ,come eat." Grettah gestured to the dining table in the room just off the kitchen.

"How are you ajusting my heart?" Thorin asked as he was offered the privelage of being served first. "It's different but I really like it here. I still miss you tho." Philicia said handing Thorin the platter overflowing with the meat stuffe tortillas. "She sometimes cries at night . I am woken up by her calling for you My King." Grettah said knowing she had spilled the beans. "My love if you ever miss me my halls are always open to you." Thorin reached for her delicate hand from under the table. As they ate Philicia received many compliments on her choice of dinner. Afterwords she helped Grettah clean up the kitchen. They gathered in the drawing room as Philicia pulled Thorin and Gloin aside. The King Under the Mountain stared at her a curious look on his face.

"Kurdu, what is the matter?" Thorin asked her his hand's gripping her shoulders lightly. "I have to tell Grettah the truth." Philicia stammered. "Pardon." Thorin said . "About where I am really from. She deserves to know. Gloin what do you think?" Gloin looked at Thorin then back to Philicia. "Aye Thorin me sweet wife does deserve the truth." "Very well then." Thorin concented. "Can you go and get my laptop I think it's still in your chambers." So while Thorin went to fetch the computer Philicia informed a very silent and shocked Grettah about her otherwordly origins.

"Tell me Grettah, have you ever heard of a place called Woodland Hills in all of Arda?" Philicia spoke with confidence. "I have to admit I have not." Grettah answered her face pale. "I know and when Thorin get's back I will show you, my world." So Grettah served punch and ale for the men Philicia sat quietly awaiting Thorin's return. As she was just about to get up his knock broke the silence.

"Come, sit Grettah." So for the next hour Philicia relayed all the details of how they spent three days in her world and Grettah stared in amazement as Philicia and Thorin showed her the Photo's of them at the hotel , at the beach ,Disneyland and the one she had snapped of Thorin while they were driving down the Santa Monica Freeway.

"My mind does not want to believe what my eye's see." Grettah said her voice breaking."My mom was a nurse at a big hospital and she had a few friends there. Dr. friends and orderlies who somehow managed to get all the medical devices ,medicines and such to save Thorin and Kili's lives after the great battle." "Aye she was a right brilliant she was." Gloin added."You see Grettah in my world, the quest and Middle Earth, well it's just a story. And at the end of the Story Thorin ,Fili and Kili fell in the told them her eyes watering up.

"There there my dear." Grettah patted Philicia's back as tears ran down her face. "If not for her I and my sister's son's would be buried in the tombs." A shiver ran down Thorin's spine at the thought of how thing's could have ended very different. "The hour grew late and Thorin said his goodbye's to Philicia. "I will see you tomorrow,my love. I have petitions to hear in the morning but I have cleared my schedule so we could spend some time together after the noon hour." Thorin kissed her quickly and was gone.

Over the next few day's Philicia again gathered the children together in the common room and told them a story . This time she receited Rapunzel to the delight of all of them. When Philicia sat at the Piano to play Thorin accompanied her on his harp. Bofur joined in with the flute and Fili and Kili with the guitar's. The evening turned out to be a most enchanted one for all. Philicia was stopped everywhere she went with word's of gratitude as the news spread about how she had saved the king's and the prince's lives. Not a day went by that gift's were not laid at the door of Gloin and Grettas chambers. "What am I going to do with all this stuff?" She asked Gretta one day as they came home from doing some shopping. "You will find something I am sure." Gretta encouraged her.

The night before the feast was upon them and Thorin put the finishing touches on Philicia's ring. "I seek your blessing oh Mahal creator of all the dwarves. That she will be a exempeliary queen for my people and I love her till I am stone again." Thorin knelt in the temple as Dwalin waited for him on the other side of the door's. When Thorin came out Dwalin immediatly asked.

"Are ye sure Thorin, cause once it is done there is no undoing it." Dwalin cautioned. "My friend, I have loved Philicia since I first beheld her beautiful face. I have no doubt's. She is my one." Thorin slapped him on the shoulder. "I need not your blessing however, I ask for in anyway." Thorin stood still. "Aye Nadad ye have it, By Mahal I never thought I would see the day." Dwalin roared with happiness for his king, a king he almost buried. "Balin has already given his as has the rest of the company." Thorin and Dwalin made their way back up to the dining room .The horn announcing that supper was ready had just blown and Thorin could already feel a bit of nerves coming on. Mahal let me get through just tomorrow." He breathed pulling the doors to the great halll open.

Philicia was already seated beside Dis, Fili and Kili conversation flowing between them. Suddenly Thorin's gaze caught of the sight of the tall woman seated next to Kili. Somehow her face seemed familer. "Thorin?" Dis finally spoke up."We were wondering what was keeping you so pre occupied." She said giving her sibling a warm greeting. ' My apoligies." He came back with." I did indeed have pressing things to attend to." Like contemplate binding himself to a woman for the rest of his life. Dwalin thought to himself.

"Uncle, You remember Tauriel from The Greenwood?" Kili asked as he stood up next to the Ellleth. "Once again a pleasure, Magesty "The Elf Maiden said standing and presenting Thorin with a regal bow. "I do remember you now. You were of great assistance to Lady Philicia while she was a ... guest in your Kingdom." "What is she doing here?" Thorin asked in Kazadul. "I invited her." Dis countered. "And besides I was curious about her concidering Kili can not stop talking about her. "Dis continued. "Are you mad at her?" Philicia leaned into Thorin's ear and wispered quietly. "She is really nice once you get to know her." Philicia prompted.

So for the rest of the evening conversation flowed and old annomosities were pushed aside. Toward the end of supper Kili and Tauriel made their excuces to leave. "I am going to show her the kingdom uncle. With your permission of course." Kili beamed the love for the elf maid showing on his face. "Kili do be cautious." Thorin advised as the two of them walked away." He really does care about her." Thorin said exhaling softly. "Bah Nadad he is crazy about her." Dis said pushing her plate to the edge of the table. "Well I have got some clothes to put away .It semes Grettah had gone overboard in making me dresses. I , you know what I am going to do. I am going to wear my skinney jeans tomorrow, the black ones. I am going to wear my purple and red sweater also with my black high heel boot's . That will be the true test. What do you think Thorin?" She asked smiling at the King.

"Aye my love.I forsee several strange commment's to your choice of attire." Thorin commmented a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest. "Alright then well now that that's settled I am ready to walk off some of these pounds I have been gaining." Philicia laughed. "I am ready also." Thorin announced. "Come my love let us take this walk together." Thorin stood and stretched his hand out to Philicia. "I will see you tomorrow Dis same time." Philicia hugged the Dwarven Princess bowed to Fili and then her and Thorin headed toward the door.

"Oh Lady Philicia." She stopped as she was approached by a dwarrowdam of deep brown hair. "My King." The woman curtsyed. "I was wondering if you could perhap's come to my home tomorrow. I have a daughter that is terribly shy she but wants to meet you so badly." Philicia pondered the dwarf lady's words for a moment. "Mam, tell your daughter I would love to pay her a visit tomorrow. Let's say around four." The woman agreeded as did Thorin and then they were off walking down the passiage way, "You see givashel, they love you, you have gained their acceptance." Thorin said reaching for her hand as he stopped. His hand gently stroked her cheek as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her forhead.

"Thorin?" She softly said wrapping her arms around his wide expansure. 'I do love you, so very much. I can't see the rest of my life without you a part of it. 'Philicia said as they continued to stare at eachother. Suddenly Thorin smiled 'Come with me." He wispered and they took off at a full run .They turned a sharp corner trying to lose the three guards that were assigned to follow him at all times. "This way!" He panted as they turned again into a dark corridor and tucked themselves into a nook within the wall.

"They went down this way." One of the guards said as they passed them by. Once they were out of sight Thorin and Philicia quickly but quietly slipped their boots off so not to make noise on the stone floor. "Let's go." Thorin took one last look from side to side then they were both tearing down the passiage way, and what a sight they made. The Dwarven King and his Lady running through Erebor with their boots in hand.'You did not see us." Thorin shouted as they sped by a group of dwarves just leaving the dining hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Philicia asked as Thorin pulled a key from his doublet and shoved it in the keyhole of the door in front of them. "Come on!" He said taking her hand. Thorin grabbed a braizer from the wall to light the path as they climbed upward. 'I am taking you to my private balcony." Thorin informed her. After they had climbed for a while Thorin unlocked another door. Philicia then found herself in the Royal Hallway.

"This way my heart. Thorin then led her to anothr door just past the King and Queen's chambers."This door will take us to the balcony that sit's directly above the King's chambers. "OH ok." She wispered a her insides shook with excitement. After a short climb Thorin opend another door and Philicia stepped out and into the fresh cool evening air. "Oh Thorin it's beautiful!" She said her hands ghosting over the green plant's that lined the exterior walls. There was a bench placed in the center just overlooking the Erebor valley. No sooner did she move so Thorin could close the door then suddenly she was backed up against the wall as Thorin's mouth came crashing down on her's.

"By Mahal I have missed you so very much." Thorin's heavy breaths came as he slowly kissed a path down her neck and back up to her lips again. Philicia circled her arms around him returning his fevered kisses. Opening her mouth the king slipped his tongue inside her warm recess to tangle with his. Thorin moaned as she bit his lip and tightend his arms around her.

"I want you so." He wimpered his breaths coming in great gasps. "I want you too but we can't, I..." Philicia was cut off as Thorin claimed her mouth again. He fell to his knees and grasping the fabric of her skirt he pulled it slowly upward. Thorin was pleased when under her dress instead if all the heavy corsets and braeys women wore he found Philicia in her own bra,her stomach bare. "You are so soft and smooth." His heated words rumbled in his chest. Thorin began peppering her stomach with soft kisses and then he licked finding her bellybutton he swirled his tounge around it."Oh gawd Thorin!" Philicia cried out her knees weakening. 'I've got you my heart."He said rising and returning to her lip's again.

"Philicia, Stay with me I miss you so?" Thorin's pleading eyes bore into her's. "I love you." Was all the answer he needed. Thorin scooped Philicia into his arms and carried her to his chambers. "He reached for a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a message on it. 'Thorin went to the door and called for a guard to have a courtier take the message to Gloin."What did you tell him?"Philicia asked."I said you were remaining with me for the rest of the night and I would see you home tomorrow morning." Thorin said kissing her again. "I am sure all will be fine not to worry my love." Philicia looked around Thorins chamber and a longing came over her . "What is it my love?" He asked coming upo to her. "I .. a have nothing to sleep in." She breathed. Thorin let out a small laugh and walked to his closet. He came back with a black tunic in his hand. " This should suffice." He said handing her the shirt. Philicia not caring what he saw anymore had Thorin unlace her dress from the back. He slipped it over her head then unclasped the clamps holding her bra in place."Thank you." She said slipping the tunic over her head. Philicia pulled the counterpane back and crawled in between the warm blanket's. Thorin blew the lantern's out and all that remained was the soft light emetting from the fireplace. He tossed on a few more logs to last the night. Philicia felt the mattress cave in and then Thorin was gathering her into his arm's his lip's seeking her's.

Did they make love. Sorry to disappoint you ,but Thorin is just to honorable for that without the benefit of marriage. But I promise you The Royal Wedding is comin up soon. 'So keep reading my beauties. Love you all Durinsdaughter 2469


	59. Chapter 59

Well the moment of truth is here. All ther months ofv waiting are finally cummliating into a proposal, again. If you remember Thorin had asked her when they wee at Beorn's house. Shed said only when his people accepted her. Will she finally say yes. Read on and find out.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the hobbit character's. They belong to Tolkein I only own my

O/Cs.

Chapter 59

The Betrothal

Thorin was between that stage of sleep and alert when he felt a warm body pressed up against his chest. His digit's softly began stroking the bare arm that lay still at her side. Last night's dash through Erebor trying to lose the guards came back with full clarity. "Good morning Kurdue." Thorin's warm breath brushed across the back of her exposed neck. Philicia moaned in her sleep turned over and her arm slowly came around his waist.

"Hey handsome." She wispered as her brilliant Amythest eyes greeted him. "Mahal you are so beautiful." Thorin said as his palm pressed against the back of her head bringing their mouths together. The kiss was slow sweet and full of so much love Philicia felt tears welling up in her eye's. "I have to go before Grettah sends Gloin to pound on your door. " She told him slipping off the tunic Thorin lent her and slipping back into her own clothes. By the time she had finished dressing and answering a most urgent need Thorin had dressed also.

"Come I will walk you back." The hour was early and most of the kingdom still slumbered. There were a few dwarves out and about getting thing's ready for the feast this evening. Thorin and Philicia after a short walk arrived at The door to Gloins house. "I will see you later." Thorin kissed her once and was gone. She watched his retreating form till he turned a corner.

"Gretta, Gloin, I'm home." She called shutting the heavy door behind her. "Ah in here lass." Philicia heard Gloin call from the kitchen. "We were wondering when you would be here. King or not Thorin had better do honorably by you. I'll box his ears off if he don't." Gloin huffed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Here lass ye look look you need it." Gloin said handing her the steaming cup. "Put your worries to rest Gloin. You know Thorin and he would not take advantage of me." Philicia said sipping her coffee. "Well he had better not."Grettah added. "Morning." Gimli said coming into the kitchen to join them. Gretttah and Philicia fixed breakfast and then she helped clean up . After that Grettah measured her for more dresses. I like the one with the Silver trim and Sapphire Blue velvet." Philicia told her as they went through Grettah's pattern book.

"That would be lovely to wear to the feast tonight." Grettah said laying the trim along side the blue velvet."Oh could you have it done in time?!" Philicia asked clutching the smooth fabric in her hand. 'I will do my best now I must get started so to finish for this evening." Philicia hugged her and thanked her also before heading to her room. True to her word she slipped on her blinged out black skinney jeans and her sweater along with her black high heel boot's. She slipped some make up and nail polish in her purse and told Grettah she would be back in time to get ready for this evening.

"I have a meeting with a lady who's daughter is shy and I agredee to help and then more Kazadul lessons with Balin and lunch with Dis at twelve-thirty." She said as Grettah warned her to be here early. "I will not forget." Philicia took off down the passiage way saying hi and good morning to everyone she saw. She ignored the funny looks she receivesd as she passed people by.

"A Philicia my dear,what may I ask do you have on?" Dwalin said stopping her as she came shoooting over the bridge that crisscrossed the Galllery of the King's. "A, my jeans and sweater ,why?" Dwalin who was joined by Bofur and Nori all commmented on her choice of attire for the day. "I just felt like being myself for the day. I know it seems crazy but the people need to see me for me not pretending to be something I am not." Dwalin and Nori and Bofur just laughed saying that Thorin was going to have his hands full with her. "See ya." She said before quickly walking away.

Philicia was just about to head down to the main market area when she was stopped by Lord Silus's Daughter. "Oh Lady Philicia ,how are you?" The lovely dwarf woman greeted her. "I am good and how is your daughter's recovery progressing?" Philicia kindly asked her voice filled with compassion."She is up and about as if nothing ever happend." The woman informed her. "

"She really enjoys your weekly story time. That is a wonderous thing you do, for the dwarfling's." Philicia and her talked a little while then said their goodbys . By the time she was done visiting all the dress shops and various other businesses the afternoon was apppproaching. She and Dis Met for lunch and more lessons on queenly behavour. The lessons with Balin were coming along slowly. He had said however that her grasp of the foreign language was rapidly improving. After lunch Philicia knocked on the door of the Dwarven woman she had met.

In here my Lady." Philicia followed the woman into a small but clean sitting room. And just as she was turning around a young dwarrowdam that appeared to be maybe thirten or so in human years came slowly up to her. Philicia stayed and talked with the young girl for a while .She learned that the girl's mother was a widow. Her husband had been killed by orcs almost three years ago and each day had been a struggle. They had come from Erid Mithrin and settled in Erebor knowing they would have a chance at a better life.

"I hope I am as pretty as you someday." The girl who Philicia had learned was named Helene took a liking to her instantly. Philicia also learned how Helene thought she would never marry cause she was not pretty enough. So for the next hour Philicia transformed the golden haired green eyed girl. They tried on several dresses then Philicia applied some light make up and did her nail's.

"Now wa=la!" Philicia said turning her around to stare at herself in the full length mirror. "Oh thank you." Helene cried hugging her gently. "Now remember beauty comes from the inside." Philicia thanked Helene's mother and started back home The time to get ready for the fest was at hand.

Thorin paced back and forth in his chamber." Thorin if ye don't sit down your gonna fall on your face before the night's over with." Dwalin told him. "I can not. I am just... "Oh I don't know." Thorin sighed. "Nervous laddie?" Balin finished for him. "Indeed. when I last asked her this it was only the two of us. Now I am doing it in front of the entire kingdom." Thorin thought back to last week when he had asked Gloin for Philicia's hand. Gloin had immediatly agreeded and had given Thorin a pat on the back. Now the time was drawing closer Thorin Balin and Dwalin all made their way down to the grand feasting Hall together. They were met by Fili and Kili who also picked up on their uncle's nervousness.

"Here Thorin, this might help." Oin said handing him a cup of warm tea. Thorin sipped it slowly as the doors to the feast came into view. They were all seated at the high table when Gloin and Grettah showed up with Gimli and last to Enter was Philicia. Thorin stood and went to meet her. The breath left his body as his eye's took in the vision that stood before him. Her hair had been done up in a very elegant dwarvish style her coutship braid hanging loose over her left shoulder. She was wearing a deep blue velvet dress with silver trim. Rosettes were delicatly placed over the neckline.

"You are stunning." thorin breathed taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her palm. Philicia bent into a graceful curtsey." My King." She said looking into Thorin's eye's. "Come." He said leading her to their table.

Half way through the meal Thorin stood and raised his hand slowly lowering it till the hall fell quiet. "People of Erebor." The king began. "As you all know several week's ago I had stood here in this very spot and asked The Lady Philicia in courtship." The hall grew quiet as Thorin spoke. "Thorin reached for Philicia's hand as he led her to stand in front of the table with him.

"Philicia you are the very breath I take. I never thought to be where I am now. I was always putting my people and their need's before mine. First the exile,then the kingship and building a new life for them. I have always been alone. Till you came one dark stormy night into my life. I loved you from the moment I saw you and now I want to share my life with you." Suddenly Thorin dropped down on one knee and taking her hand in his he asked. "Philicia Renee Anderson, I love you with my whole heart and soul, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" Philicia stood there tears streaming down her face as Thorin reached into the black doublet he had on and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring.

"Say yes my heart for I will have no other." Thorin' heart beat quickly within his chest, everyone held their breath. "Ye-yes, oh a thousand times yes." Philicia fell to her knees facing Thorin as he slid the diamond and gold band on her finger. "Thorin." She began. "I loved you when you were just a you know and I love you so much now and I am so very happy. "She threw her arm's around the neck of King Under the Mountain and kissed him on the lip's. Thorin grabbed handful's of her hair kissing her back caring not who saw or what was said. Afterword's Thorin and Philicia stood and faced all of Erebor.

"TO THE KING. TO THE QUEEN. " The shout's went up. Balin brought in a chair and just as before Thorin sat Philicia in the chair and began plaiting a small section of her hair oppisite the courtship braid. He then placed the bethrothal beads in her hair and then stood, Philicia by his side.

"I am honored and a bit overwhelemed Mahal help us to lead you all into a new era. One of prosperity and tolerance. To new begenning's." The king raised his goblet in a toast the citizens of Erebor feast continued and the ale and elvish wine flowed freely. Thorin kept Philicia by his side the rest of the evening. Congradulations were offered all evening as the newly engaged couple danced the night away. Thorin and Philicia were taking a break when Balin leant over and wispered in his ear. 'I have the bethrothal contract ready . We can take a look at it come morning and if all is in order. Well all that will be required is your signature's." Balin informed Thorin. So It begins.


	60. Chapter 60

WOW! Things are really happening for Thorin and Philicia. Now there is a Royal Wedding to plan. A new life for our favorite couple. Also a big apology I have without knowing it been spelling Kahazud wrong . that is now corrected. Thank you to all my readers. Love you all.

Durinsdaughter2459

DisclaimerI don't own any of thr Hobbit characters .They belong to Tolkein.I only own my O/Cs.

Chapter 60

Preperation part 1

Philicia woke to Grettah softly knocking onher door. "Licia dear, up up, we must prepare. The King will be here within the hour." Grettah had used the nickname she had started calling her and Philicia felt a love for the dwarven woman that now concidered her family. "I -up." She said with a yawn. After the feast last night and Thorins unexpected proposal her and Grettah and Dis had stayed up until the wee hours of the night. Dis and Grettah reminicing about their own weddings so long ago now. Philicia had told them about how weddings were in her world and expressed how she wanted those things incorperated into her and Thorin's ceremony as well. The two dwarrowdams ardently agreeded so long as she stayed with the traditions of the Khazad." Royal Weddings are usually held on Durins Day,my dear sister to be." Dis informed her. But Philicia was adament she wanted a June wedding and she would have one.

The hour went by quickly as Grettah helped Philicia dress and do her hair. She had left it cascading down her back her courtship and betrothal braids left in front. Grettah had dressed her in a deep green and gold dress cut in the dwarven fashion and with a last look Philicia exited the room and awaited the king and his entrouge. Grettah was getting the fresh made pastries from the oven when the first knock came.

"Good morning Grettah." Balins voice sounded from the door. "And a good morning to you also Lord Balin." Grettah returned the greeting bestowing a slight bow to Balin. "Ah there you are Lady Philicia." Balin said a warm smile on his face. "Where's Thorin?" Philicia asked expecting the king to come through behind him. "Didn't he come with you?" She asked looking out into the hall.

"No My Lady, he is coming with Dwalin." Balin informed her. They had just started talking when Fili, Kili and Dis showed up while Grettah poured the coffee and served the hot strawberry pastries she had made. Balin looked to Philicia then and noticed the way she was fumbeling with her fingers and biting her nails. Dis swatted her hand away from her mouth when Balin finally spoke.

"Nothing to be nervous about my dear it shall not be too long and anything that you do not agree with will be changed." Balin assured her. "I know it's just I well I am..." She trailed off Dis catching her meaning tho. There was a final knock at the door and Ori was first to enter followed by Gloin and then Dwalin. Thorin was very last and seemed collected and calm. Philicia met his eye's from across the room and her breath hitched. He looked very regal with his Black Trousers and Dark Blue tunic a Black Doublet trimmed in Silver . The symbol of Erebor embroderied into the cuffs and waist. His braids had been freshly replaited and he smelled like heaven. That scent of Sandalwood, Pine and something distinctevly Thorin. Philicia sat quietly and waited.

"Well shall we get started." Balin began a grin on the old dwarfs face as he caught the kings eye. "My king would you present your offering to Lady Philicia. Thorin knelt before Philicia and pressed a box into her hands. "For you my heart, my bride. Gold and Amythest jewels to match your eye's." Thorins hands shook slightly as he put the small box into her waiting palms.

"The required sum that must be presented to the bride before the contract can be done." Balin explained to Philicia as her face displayed wonder and amazement. The Dowry that Gloin had asked had already been paid an written into the contract . Thorin had taken care of that last night. "For you and your handmaidens in the days ahead." Thorin backed up and took his place by the great hearth.

"You join with this daughter of man to your house and here do keep and cherish. What do you have to present her with therin?" Balin continued to speak as Philicia started to shake inside the past year flashing in her mind. "My home and all I have within it I do equally share." Ori wrote all that was said quickly and efficently a small grin on his face. Gloin Started on the financial keeping of a Queen and how much would be alloted to Philicia to keep her household and staff when she suddenly stood up.

"NO, I don't want servents to wait on me hand and foot. I want to clean my own house, cook my own meals and if I want to cook a meal for my husband, I will! I have to be allowed to be myself and keep some sence of normality. " Philicia ranted. "But you are to be queen my dear it is just not done. "Balin said. 'And neither is a Dwarven King marrying a human woman ,but it's happening." Philicia shot back. There were no further protests as Thorin agreed that Philicia was right. She had come from a whole different world and could not be expected to just give up who she was. The next part of the contract was the provision set aside for future children should they come and how much would be needed. Gloin took the lead in this area since it was his place as treasurer of Erebor. Next was Royal duty and Philicia listend attentivly as her head spun dizzly. She kept her focus on Thorin so not to faint dead away upon the sofa she sat on. Philicia traced the features in his face his jet black beard neat and trimmed his hair falling in slken waves over his shoulders his eye's ,his kissable lip's.

"Philicia my heart,are you alright?" Thorin asked catching the trembeling of her upper lip. "I am... no." She said sobs tearing through her throat. "Come my heart." Thorin sat on the floor and gathered her within the circle of his arms.

" My Lady what do you have to offer at this time?" Balin asked her as Thorin stood, his hand helping Philicia up. "I offer him my love that has transended through time and world's. I also offer him my body that we be blessed with children and I offer him this." Philicia pulled out a Silver Tunic embroderied with the symbol of Durin on the back and Erebor on the hems.

"I offer him my skills as a seamstress , cook and helpmate. To be his queen when needed and his wife when the day is done." Philicia let the tears run down her face as she smiled at Thorin his arms coming around her.

"Thorin is there anything else you wish to bring up at this time.?" Balin asked. "Only that I will love you till I am stone and await you in the halls of Mandos and you join me there." Thorin's voice had taken on a soft tone as he held Philicia against him placing a loving kiss upon her head. "And should you pass from this world while the throne belongs to you with no heir of your own body my king. Does Fili follow as King." Balin addressed the important issue.

"I do here by leave my queen as Regent should Fili desire it." Thorin said as all eyes fell on the Golden Prince. "I do so desire it." Fili confirmed. Thorin was adament that, that wish would be fulfilled upon the event of his death.

Congradulations were offered as the Zarb was placed into Lady Philicias keeping,her and Thorin now entered into the period of Aslaf or bethrothal. "Now to the sealing of the contract." Balin stated. "Thorin, Philicia please join your hands." Balin poured wax over the rolled parchment and then placed the royal seal of Erebor atop the melted wax. "Now both together as the betrothed couple press the seal down and complete the contract." Thorin and Philicia pressed their hands down and a bit of wax seaped out the sides as everyone smiled at the symbolic sealing. Balin then placed the contract into Philicia's hand's.

"You keep it with you my dear. Should you want to amend it just let me know and it will be done." After everyone left save for Thorin,Dis and Balin, Philicia collapsed into the soft cusions of the sofa her head falling back to rest on the pillows behind her.

"Thorin." Dis began. "Philicia says she wants to have the wedding this June." Dis looked to the queen in waiting then to the king. "Dwarf women are very powerful dear sister so long as we posess that contract." Dis told her. "Now we should proceed with the planning of the wedding.

"Thorin." Philicia began."It is to my understanding that now the king and queens chambers will be for us." Thorin looked at her as his face showed all the love and tenderness he felt for her. "Indeed my heart, it will be so." Thorin answered taking a seat next to her. "And as her adad I will inspect and approve the home Thorin has prepared for you."Gloin grinned his glance directed at the king.

"I am certain it will be a suitable home knowing my brother." Dis said. "Indeed it will." Thorin beamed his hand clasping his queen to be. "A yeah about that, thats what I wanted to talk to you about ." Philicia said catching Thorins full attention. "I don't just want a a chamber I would like us to have an actual house. I have never even seen the king and queens chambers." Philicia threw her hands up in a frustrated gesture.

"Well we can put your mind at ease right now,if you like?" Thorin said. "Come with me Amralime." Thorin took Philicia's hand and they started making their way to the royal chambers. Gloin and Dis along with Ori followed behind the future royal couple. As they walked by people congragulated them bestowing bows and hugs to Thorin and Philicia while curtsying to the Dwarven Princess. The walk to the royal chambers seemd to last forever but before they knew the large oaken double doors were in front of them.

Thorin took a set of keys from his doublet and unlocked the doors. He stepped aside to let Philicia enter first. Her eyes instantly scanned the large receiving parlor. There was a large drape across the front windows which Balin went to and pulled open. A perfect view of the city of Dale was displayed in the late morning sun. Across the room on the left was a large fireplace that hadn't been used in decades.

"I remember being in this room as a child." Thorin said his words so low they were almost not heard. "My mother would sit in that chair doing her embrodary and my father in the one next to it." There was sadness laced in his words as he looked about the room. Philicia squeezed his hand tightly as she began to lead him around the chambers. Her mind thinking and visioning what potential the chamber could have.

"What's this way?" She asked stepping into the ajoining bedcamber. "Oh, wow, It's beautiful." She gasped as the door opend. "This room is incredible. "Philicia wispered as Thorin came up next to her. "It was not destroyed by the dragon as others were. The royal halls were too high up for Smaug to have reached and well protected." Thorin then walked into the bathroom Philicia following him. "I really like this , and that tub . The tub in the king and queens chamber was placed in the center of the bathroom with fresh flowing heated water that came from the mountain itself. It was about five feet long and three feet wide and deep enough the water would reach Thorin's waist.

"Lot's of memories here I could imagine." She said as Balin and Dis snickered behind her. "And we shall make many more, my heart. "Thorin said his hot breath on her neck. "I do hope so." Philicia added. They slowly walked through the rest of the chamber as Philicia's mind whirled with ideas.

"Thorin, what is directly above us?" She sked her face tilting to the ceiling. "The private balcony, why do you ask my heart?" Philicia looked around again. "Could this chamber be expanded, is it pssible?" She asked. "I do not see why not anything is possible." Balin answered."What are you thinking of my love?" Thorin asked. So for the next hour she went on to tell them her idea. First Philicia started with how she would like an entryway with a living room off to the left and a study for Thorin also. Then walking to the other side of the chamber where a seperate room was ajoining the Kings chamber she said how a formal dining room with a big island kitchen would be nice.

"And we could even put in an ice box and a stove with a sink and lot's of cabinets with a pantry. If I am going to be cooking for my husband and family in the future I want a decent kitchen to do it in." So while she talked Ori was busy writing everything down making sure not to miss a single detail.

"It would be a lot of work but posible." Balin said his eyes traveling to the four walls of the spacious chambers." Oh Thorin could you just imagine a big window on that wall and a stove and center island all that would be missing would be a microwave oven." Philicia gasped as the words left her mouth without thought. "Sorry." She said hiding her giggle in Thorins shirtfront.

"For you my heart I would move the moon and stars if I could." Thorin said placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. They walked around more as Philicia described what she would like on the second level. "And the staircase could go in the entryway it would look fantabulious there." She made gestures with her hands as they continued to follow her around. "We could have the master bedroom on this end ,and no none of that seperate bedrooms for us we want to sleep beside eachother." Philicia said looking at the king.

"Indeed my heart." Thorin agreeded. "And down the hall which I would have a railing placed cause I would like it open to the level below we could have two more bedrooms with a bathroom between them." And a balcony off the master suite would be beyond awesome." She smiled as her face lit up with hope and wonder.

"Anything else my dear?" Balin asked. "Eventually a playroom for the children when they come." She concluded with that as they all made their way to the front doors. "Oh and a sign to hang in the front that would say Casa De Oakenshield." With that everyone laughted as Philicia provided the translation. " That is what I want to do Thorin. After the wedding I am taking your name and making it my own also. I will be Philicia Anderson no longer but I will be Philicia Oakenshield." Thorin turned his deep Sapphires on her as he wrapped his arms aroun her kissing her passionatly.

"I love you and It will be done my love." Thorin said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "

They all returned to Gloins house as plans were laid out for thr renovation of the Royal cChambers. 'We won't have a chamber Thorin but a home a real home I can't wait I so want to see it finished!" She beamed with excitement. After a while Dis went with Philicia to her bedroom as she pulled out the bolts of white tulle she had brought from her world. "I have never seen this kind of fabric before. What is it made of?" Dis asked astonished her fingertips smoothing over the tulle. "It's from my world I want my veil made from this as well as the asile lined with it. So for the next hour Philicia and Dis went over the planning of the ceremony.

"Am I to understand you and Thorin want a blending of your world's concerning the ceremony itself?" Dis said. "Thats it. We want the Arch of Stone and the Christian Cross at the front with a unity candle off to the side and candelaberas on each side of the alter area. Lot's of flowers and candles. The colors are going to be Sapphire Blue, Silver and White." Philicia reached for her sketch pad on a shelf.

"And your dress , have you thought about what you want?" Dis asked as Philicia opend the drawing pad showing her the Bridal Gown she had designed. "Oh my It is stunning." Dis gasped as Philicia pointed out the Royal Train on the back of the dress. "See here I have drawn rosettes to, onto the bodice one at the breastline in the middle and one here below it and two on each side. I would love white satin I have a bolt of that with me also. In fact I have two bolts just in case. I bought them when Thorin and I went to my world for that three day's I ... nevermind." Philicia went to her closet and pulled out the bolts of white satin for Dis to see.

"This is wonderous to behold." The Princess said rubbing her fingers over the soft fabric. "I have never in all my days seen something such as this." Dis's mouth was agape as she rubbed the smooth satin between her fingers.

"And here you can see I have had roushing and a tuck in the skirt with more silver rosettes. There are some in the train also with a design running the whole legnth of the train." Philicia pointed out the intricate pattern gracing the back of the dress.

"And here you could place the sign of Durin into the end of the train. " Dis suggested. "And what's rally clever is the train is detachable, for the reception." Philicia went onto show her the next page dipicting the elegant gown with the train shorter as the detachable part was hidden within the overlays of the train." And this is whats really awesome. I have a loop of fabric just under the tip of the train so when Thorin and I are dancing it can be held within his thumb or mine." Dis gasped at the idea shaking her head in agreement.

"You are a very gifted designer and Erebor is so blessed to have you as our queen." So the wedding plans continued as things slowly were talked about and traditions were incorperated into the ceremony. Philicia went on to tell Dis how a wedding and reception was done in her world and Dis rolled with laughter when Philicia told her how most grooms pull the garder from underneath the brides gown .

"With his teeth!" Dis laughed. "I could see my brother doing that." The two women laughed as Dis told Philicia she would get her best seamstress to meet with her tomorrow. Thorin gave Philicia a quick kiss as she met him at the door. "Do you think it can be done, our house I mean?" Philicia asked as her head rested against his heart.

"I will make sure it is done my love. What the queen wants the queen shall have. There is nothing I would deny you my heart if it is within my power." Thorin kissed her once again saying he must meet with the arcitects and builders as soon as tomorrow morning. She closed the door once he was out of sight.

Philicia spent the rest of the evening with Grettah ,Gloin and Gimli. "Will you be walking me up the asile?" She asked turning to Gloin.

"Aye I will and I will also be the one placing your hand in the King's." Philicia went silent as her face went ashen. "Are you alright my dear?" Grettah asked. "Oh yes I am just concerned."

"About?" Grettah asked.

"The wedding night, I know what is going to happen I just don't know..." Grettah and Philicia shooed the males out of the room as they talked about Philicias concern's.

" Now tell me truefully how far have you and Thorin gone?" Grettah asked with motherly concern. "We havn't gone that far, I mean we have touched eachother and I have felt him and he , but no further. I'm scared, are all dwarves that big?" Philicia looked at Grettah with a combination of fear and anticipation.

"Yes my dear, that is why dwarves do not marry beyond their own race. You see a dwarf is very vigirous. to but it plainly they can be a bit rough. Do you understand?" Grettah took Philicia's tiny hand's in hers.

"I think so , and yes I know. Thorin is very passionate. I have we have brought eachother . When we were in Rivendell. I, the night before I was to go to my world we well we almost, and I." She stopped embarresed.

"You what, tell me?" Grettah encouraged her.

"We.. I touched him till he ,he came in my hand." Philicia hung her head shame washing over her. "But no further, Thorin wants me to be pure on our wedding day and we are waiting as he said. Grettah does Thorin have someone he can bring his concerns to also?" Philicia asked her voice nervous.

"I am sure Dis and Gloin will speak with him before the wedding ,so do not worry. Now you my queen to be must get some rest the days for the next four month's are going to be quit full." Grettah blew out the lantern on Philicia's night table and let the door closed behind her.


	61. Chapter 61

Just to give you my readers a preview of this chapter. Things in the mountain are busy. The preperations for the Royal Wedding are underway and we are weeks away now from the big day. Thorin and Philicia are edgy and nervous but with a large support system they will arrive to the day with love in their hearts and smiles on their faces. So here we go without further adu.

Disclaimer I don't own any of The Hobbit characters . They belong to Tolkein . I only own myO/Cs.

A very special thank you to Lady Sophia of Arda for her advice and suggestions for making this story even better. Lady Sophia you are a God send many thanks. Also thank you to all my readers and followers and those who have favorited this story . Sincerly

Durinsdaughter 2469.

Chapter 61

Preperations part 2

The week's flew by quickly for Thorin and Philicia each day bringing it's own set of trial's and triumpth's as the whole mountain seemed to want to help somehow. Everyone was busy in preperation for the big day. The round tables Philicia had ordered for the reception or wedding feast as they called it, were arriving tomorrow. She had ordered the tables twelve by twelve so to seat eight guest per table. She had ordered fifty-five tables and a few extra just in case of over flow as they had both known that most of the kingdom would come to congradulate them sooner or later. Not everyone in the kingdom was to receive an invite and rumor was thst some were not too pleased at not being invited. However with The Galllery of The King's being open spectators could stand on the upper bridges and balconies to catch a view of the ceremony.

Philicia had Dis's Seamstress sewing her gown, the ladies as talented as they were had been dazzled at the fabric the ueen in wait had selected.. And she was going for her final fitting tomorrow morning.

"I will make the veil myself." She had told them. Altho they had insisted that a queen in waiting does not sew her own clothing Philicia had argued the point that she would not only be making her own clothes if she chose to but cooking and cleaning her own house as well. The dwarrowdam's were rather shocked at her bold announcement but Philicia cared not for their noisy ladies were quiet after her short rant and said no more on the subject.

A raven had landed on Balin's shoulder just this morning bearing a message from Bilbo Baggins. He stated that the invitation had been received and he would be honored to stand with the dwarf he still considered as his king and friend. He also said that his orphaned nephew Frodo would be accompaning him to Erebor and they would depart immediatly..

"It does not seem that long ago Balin that we said a farewell to Master Baggins. I am so very pleased he will be here to see me wed the love of my life." Thorin and Balin both agreed a joyous thing indeed.

"Aye laddie never did I think such a day would come" Balil clasped Thorin's shoulder gently.

"I must go I have several matters to tend to this day not to mention a meeting with Gloin concerning the renovations to the new home." Balin watched Thorin walk away a smile splaying on his face.

Another week passed and during that time Thorin and Philica had managed to get into one heated argument after another. Both of their nerves were on edge that day.

"I don't care what the tradition is I want to have Corinthians 23 to be read at the ceremony. " Philicia shouted to Thorin as she followed him into his chamber. Thorin turned and glared at her. Taking a deep breath he asked.

"How does it read?" She went and fetched the Bible she always kept in her purse.

'It's known as the love chapter. Here I will recite some of it for you. Love is patient, love is kind. love does not boast love does not envy." As Thorin listend he began to understand why this was so important to her. "Love believeths all things, barest all things, hopest all thing's. Faith ,hope and love but the greatest of these is love."Philicia replaced the sacred book back into it's case and turned to look at Thorin. "Now you see why." She wispered bithing back tears hating every moment her and Thorin argued.

"Oh my heart I am so very sorry if I would have only known." Thorin opend his arm's and she ran into them. "I know thing's are hetic right now but it will all turn out alright, You will see, my heart." Thorin kissed her sweetly and they both left to meet with Gloin and Grettah.

The preperation's continued. Philicia had worked out who she was going to have as her bridesmaid's and Matron of Honor and Thorin had his line of groomsmen planned out. Tauriel and Sigrid were extatic to be in the wedding party and Tilly screamed till she cried. Lord Silus's grandaughter was asked to be a flower girl and the responce was more tears and hug's.

As they day's passed The mountain slowly began totake on new life. the Royal Wedding only week's away now was on everyone's lip's.

"Oh I wonder if her gown will be blue or gold like King Thror's bride was when they wed"? Those word's were on all the mouths of the ladies old enough to remember and the ones who had only heard through tales that had been passed down.

" I heard from one of the maid's who work the Royal hall's that the queens dress is pure white." The dwarrowdams all gasped as the talk continued. Philicia was quick to change the subject when asked about her gown.

"You all will just have to wait and see. However I will say it will be something you have never seen before."

The linen's for the tables were near completed and The Galllery of the King's had been on lockdown . No one entered except on official wedding business what was being prepared was in rushed stages to be completed in time. The alter area and cross along with the arch of stone had been placed that morning . Now all that was left was to set the chairs up and hang the swags of fabric over the pillars and connect them to the other side . They would hang in elegant swag's over the ceremony space.

Dwalin even had guard's placed at the door's to see that it was not disturbed. The candelabera's for the ceremony had been set up that afternoon and the unity candel had been placed also. Philicia and Thorin after leaving Gloin and Grettah had to meet with the musicians for the ceremony. Dis went along with them also as did Dwalin . As Matron of Honor and Best Dwarf as it was being referred to cited moral support.

"Alas, here we are." Thorin said leading Philicia into the massive music room where the extra instruments were stored.

"My King My Queen, The six best trumpeters Erebor had to offer bowed to Thorin and Philicia as well as Princess Dis.

"Let us get right to it shall we." Thorin opend up the conversation. "Philicia my love,play them the song." Philicia took out her I Pod and readied her finger on the play button.

"Don't ask where it is coming from please just listen." She pushed the play button and the opening sound of Trumpet Voluntary began to ring throuout the sound proof chamber. After the piece was done playing the trumpeters looked at eachother in wonder.

"Well can it be done?" Cause I want that to be what I walk up to." Philicia held her breath as she awaited their answer.

"We will see it is done, my Queen.'They also said a small choir would be a perfect addition for the music. Now a far as the music for the Feast or Reception was it was free for all party. There would be flutes, drums and various other instrument's to all come together in a truly festive celebration.

Another week passed and now they were only two week's away from the wedding date. Philicia's dress was done and concealed in a cabinet made especially for her bridal gown. She was just finishing off the veil when Tilly and Tauriel burst into her room.

"I think the neckline should be higher Tilly argued with Tauriel as the seamstresses tagged along behind them.

"Wait,wait just a moment. Both of you put the dresses on." Philicia turned to them to them. A few minutes later both Tauriel and Tilly were standing in front of Philicia and the head seamstress still arguing.

"I know how to solve this problem. Tauriel you wear your dress in the way the Elleth's would and Tilly you have your's the way a dwarrowdam would wear hers." In the end the dispute was setteled and the finishing of the gowns could proceed.

"I am going to take a nap I am exausted." Philicia mentioned to Dis as everyone finaly cleared out leaving the princess and the queen in waiting alone.

"I have to meet with Thorin and Balin after dinner to go over the final order of the ceremony. "After Dis both left Philicia took a long hot bath to help settle her nerves. Grettah made her a special tea to help her relax and within minutes she was sleeping peacefully.

Dinner that evening had been a festive affair with Dis and the rest of the Dwarrowdam's that had become her friend's gathered around her .

"Now you do know that seven day's before the wedding you and the king must not see eachother." The blond woman she had met in the Grand Entryway several month's ago told her.

"And during that seven day's the people of Erebor will present you with gifts and you are to give one to the king also." Dis continued.

"And he is to have one sent to you too." One of the ladies called out.

"So it's kind of like a Bridal Shower then." Philicia smiled and then let out a happy laugh. "Oh this is amazing! If any of the girl's at Ms. Abigails would have told me I would get to meet my Dwarf king for real and then be marrying him. I would of thought them insane."

Felling over whelmed Philicia broke into tears and asked for someone to go and find Thorin.

"I will send a courtier, he is in a meeting with Dwalin going over security for the ceremony." Dis offered. A half hour later Thorin came bursting through the door. He knelt in front of Philicia as Dis scurried the gaggle of women out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I just, I..." and the tears started flowing again.

The final week was upon them quicker than they both were ready for.

"I shall be dreaming of the day I will truly call you my own." Thorin cradled Philicia's head against him.

"How will we ever get through this, seperation?" She cried into his shoulder.

"It will pass quickly my heart. Besides there is much to do. I must make sure all is ready in our home. Our home my love, not a chamber but a real home. With two level's indeed. I can not wait to show it to you. It is being decorated as we speak, and yes all your wishes are being carried out. "

"I love you so much Thorin and I am going to miss you something aweful." They after several kisses and embraces said their final goodbye's. The next time they would meet would be at the altar.

As Thorin said the time did indeed pass quickly. Every day it seemed gift's were brought to Gloin and Grettah's door. So far she had received Flowers ,Silk's. tapestries,baked goods consisting of cookies , cakes and tarts in assorted flavours. As the days drew closer Philicia was so nervous and edgy she could hardly eat.

"Come now my dear you must eat something. If you do not the king will be most upset with me. You do not want to fall ill three days before your wedding ,do you?" Grettah reasoned.

"No." Philicia said quietly her fingers staring at her nearly nibbled off nails.

"Come now just a little bit then we will talk." So while Philicia ate she also addressed all her concerns to the Dwarven Woman that had indeed became a second mother to her. Grettah went over all that was expected of her as a wife and future mother. She shared advise from her own wedding night and informed her that Gloin had definatly spoken to Thorin concerning how she should be treated with the utmost patience and gentle care.

Now as Philicia snuggled under the duvets for the night she finally felt at peace.

And far down below the preperations were continuing In The Gallery of The King's. The crew had been working non stop for nearly a week now to get everything ready. The sounds of hammers and voiced echoed throughout the mountain at all hours.

For the past week invited guest's had been pouring into Dale and Erebor where ever there was room. Every avaliable inn in Dale had been booked and Dwarves, Men and Elves from as far as The Shire, Rivendell,Rohan and even Gondor. King Thengil from Rohan. Etheliaon The Seward in Gondor. Lord Elrond and Arwen From Rivendell even Lady Galaderial was invited. King Thranduil and Legolas from The Greenwood Forest. Ambassadors and Dwarves from the seven Dwarven kingdom's were also invited. Erebor was nearly bursting with people and The royal Wedding was the subject of conversation on everyones lip's. King Thorin Second, Oakenshield a son from the direct line of Durin for the first time in history was taking a human bride.

So now as the Braizers were lit the ale was brought forth and the great hall was filled. The Bachelor party was being held for the Dwarven King great sounds of laughter could be heard as the long married dwarves tried to fling every kind of advice at Thorin they could.

"And I told me dear wife on our weddin day to come out of the bathroom or I was goin to beat the door down. Poor woman was so scared she spent the whole night with her head hangin in the toilet." The dwarves beside Thorin roared with laughter .

Thorin listend and nodded his head respectfully but the talk he had had with Balin, Dis and Gloin was the one that had stuck with him. Now as the hour grew late Thorin bid everyone goodnight citing they had a long rehersal tomorrow.

"I shall see you all who need to be present and clear headed mind you,tomorrow at four pm, sharp." The king slurred a bit the ale finally getting to his head. As he stood, Thorin swayed a bit on his feet as he rose from his seat. Kili and Dwalin helped him as Fili was already passed out his head on the table. They got Thorin settled into his room and bid him goodnight and get some rest tomorrow was a big day.

The next day the whole kingdom was a buzz with activity. The royal trumpeters had been practicing all day and the constant noise was telling everyone that everything was nearly completed. Thorin and Philicia had been trying to sneak a glimpse of eachother all day but with Dwalin sticking to his king like glue and Dis following Philicia everywhere that plan was smoted before it even started. Thorin had written a loving message to Philicia and now as she readied herself for the rehersal she read the note to herself.

Philicia my heart .Word's can not express how much I miss you, miss your arm's around me your head on my shoulder the taste of your kiss, the sound of your voice. Now after many long month's tomorrow I can finally make you mine in all way's. Until then you are in my dream's. All my love

Thorin

Philicisa's mascara ran causing black splotches under her eye's as she read Thorins note again quickly reaching for her note book and pen she wrote something on a similar path to what he sent her. She called for a courtier and along with the note in a sealed box she enclosed one of her sexiest pair of lacy panties she had. The message would be delivered to the king within the hour the courtier had said as Philicia thanked him and closed the door so no one would see her cry.

Sticking to dwarven tradition the bride and groom were not to see eachother seven day's before the wedding. That had presented as a problem when Philicia insisted that a rehersal be held. So to solve the issue they had deceided to hold two rehersals. One with Thorin and the wedding party and then one with Philicia . She had tied all the ribbons from the many gifts she had received together into a bouquet that cascaded down her front nearly reaching the floor. She knew that the ladies had planned a bridal shower for her and the males were doing something similar for Thorin.

At Philicia's insistence they ran through the ceremony for the fifth time with the exception of reading the marriage contract everyone was confident that they knew their places. The rehersal for Thorin had been this morning and Philicia's was in the afternoon.. Balin had informed her that Thorin was so nervous he had to sit down after nearly going out cold during the speaking of the vow's. They had a stand in for Philicia and one for Thorin also.

Now as the sun began to set Bonfires and fireworks were set off over Erebor and Dale in celebration of the Royal Wedding.

"Do you think she will like my final surprise sister?" Thorin turned to Dis his voice nearly breaking with joy.

"I know for a fact she will be very happy, brother dear. I have asked her about how Royal Wedding's were done in her world and what you have had comissioned will be as she put's it, the icing on the cake." Dis pulled Thorin into an embrace as they made their way to the craftsmen's workshop. Thorin almost broke down when he first looked upon the finished product.

"Oh it is absolutely beautiful, and the Durin crest oh!" Dis gasped running her hands over the sleek finish. All around the mountain the celebrating continued no one noticed the person in the shadows opening a hidden door on the side of the mountain or the hooded figure that followed.

Next chapter, What you alll have been waiting for.

The Royal Wedding

Also what do you think Thorin had made for Philicia and who is sneaking into Eebor? P.M me your guesses and the answer will be revealed at the end of A Grand Reception.


	62. Chapter 62

My awesome readers this is the chapter we all have been waiting for. Thorin and Philicia are getting married. Read and enjoy .And feel free to cry, I know I will . And please be paitent with me for this will be a very long chapter. Love you all.

Disclaimer I don't own any of The Hobbit Characters those belong Tolkein.

 _Dear Readers_

 _You are Cordially invited to Attend_

 _The Wedding Of_

 _Thorin The Second , Oakenshield_

 _King Under The Mountain_

 _to_

 _Philicia Renee Anderson_

 _Saturday The Sixteenth Of June_

 _Twenty Nine Forty Two_

 _Six O-Clock PM_

 _Gallery Of Kings, Erebor_

Chapter 62

The Royal Wedding

The day started bright and sunny this happy June morning. Today was the day Philicia would marry the King of Erebor. Diginatries and honord guest had been arriving at the mountain for nearly a week now. The guest rooms were overflowing and some had even sought accomidations in Dale.

"Good morning my Lady ,Would you care for some breakfast"? Tillie asked her. The girl had been Philicias personal maid since Dis had hired her soon after her arrival nearly three months ago.

"Oh no thank you I am so nervous it would not stay in my stomach long". Philicia answered her.

"Very well My Lady, I will bring you some tea for your nerves."The girl started out the door.

"That would be wonderful :"Philicia said her feet stepping onto the stone floor. She dressed in her jeans an tee shirt and headed for The Gallery of The Kings where the ceremony would be held at six this evening.

As she leaned over the guard rail Philicia could see the hustle and bustle of the preperations being carried out. The flowers for the ceremony and reception had arrived yesterday thousands of White Roses and Hydrangeas were at this very moment being assembled . There were fifty five round tables and each table was to have a floral centerpiece with candles around it and diamond and crystal streamers hanging from the flowers. On the tables were white linens with sapphire blue overcloths trimmed in silver. The ribbons of Dark blue fabric had been hung last night and now they traversed across the Great Hall in cascading ribbons. She received several bows and curtsies as she made her way to the Gallery Of The Kings.

Philicia pulled open the heavy double doors and her breath left her. The alter was where her eye's went first. The arch of stone stood in the center of the raised platform and the cross was hanging directly above it. The two candleabras were placed on both sides and the smaller one was on the right with three white tapered candles already on the holders. The white tulle had been hung and the asile candels were in place. All the chairs were aligned in matching rows creating the center asile she would walk up in just over nine hours. The chairs had been covered with white cloths. Blue and silver trimmed bows were gracing the backs of the chairs. The white asile runner would be placed just before the ceremony started and would end at the steps leading up to the white carpeting that now covered the alter . The flowers were being brought in as she stood in the threshood staring at the transformation taking place before her eye's.

"OH do you like My Lady?" The dwarrowdam asked her stopping so she could inspect the floral arangements for the ceremony.

There were going to be Roses and Hydrangeas assembled all along the asile wrapped around the wrot iron candle holders and a huge centerpiece would be placed behind Balin on a table. There were also flowers in the candleabras and one for the Unity Candle table. On the walls were hung the tapestries of Erebor dipicting the Royal Family and the Quest for Erebor. On the other wall were the images of Thorin's Grandfather and all the king's before him of Durin's line. One of Thorin would be made and would join the other ones after his official corination. Philicia saw that all met her approval she was just turning around when she was ambushed by Dis and her maid's. Tauriel and Sigrid,Tilda and Lord Elronds daughter Arwen.

"Come on Philicia " They tugged at her arm ."You have a wedding to get ready for and a king to marry."

Thorin rolled over in his large bed and groaned as his head throbbed and his stomach chured. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh ,how much of that dammed Elvish wind did I drink last night.?" He groaned again as the images of his Bachelor Party came crashing back to him.

"It's open." Thorin hollered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah good morning laddie." Balin said handing him one of Bombur's concoctions sure to clear away any hangover.

"Come Thorin you have a head to clear and a beautiful girl to marry." Balin smiled as his eyes looked over to the finery neatly hung over the mannaquin in the corner of The Kings sleeping chamber. Thorin's eyes followed his and his breath hitched. After fourteen month's of waiting today he would wed the only woman he had ever dared to love.

"Balin?" Thorin's deep voice rumbled softly. "Am I doing the right thing. For my people for the kingdom ,for myself?" Thorin asked as he slid out of bed heading for the bath water.

"Aye laddie, I do believe you are. I may have never wed but I am not without knowledge. That girl loves you. She had an oppertunity to go back to her world but chose to give up everything she had ever known just to stay at your side. If that is not love, Thorin, I don't know what is." Balin told Thorin he would be back in a while with Dwalin and the company to help him dress.

A few minutes after they left Thorin slowly slid into the hot water that freely flowed within the marble tub that sat in the middle of the bathroom . He reached for the Sandalwood soap and began scrubbing himself till his skin was clean. After washing and applying the conditioner Philicia had sent over for him Thorin duncked his head in the water making sure all was rinced away. Thorin emerged from the bathroom his hair dripping wet when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open Balin." Thorin called. But it was not the dwarf he had expected but Gandalf instead.

"Ah Thorin, you need to come with me it is a matter of most urgency. And just in time I am happy to say." Gandalf hurried Thorin to dress.

"What in Durin's name is going on Wizard? I am supposed to be readying myself for my wedding ." Thorin huffed as he followed Gandalf to The Kings Chambers at the end of the corridor.

"You will soon find out." Gandalf answered as he left Thorin standing there. The King clasped his hand over the nob on the door and turned it slowly. Thorin stepped aside and let Gandalf pass first.

"This way, quickly." He motioned for Thorin to follow. The renovations were complete as Thorin and Gloin had did the final walk through and Gloin giving his approval on the home Thorin had made for his only daughter, adopted she may be. Thorin followed Gandalf to what used to be the sleeping chamber and was now a large pantry just off the kitchen.

"Absolutely wonderful Thorin, The changes are quite intriguing." Gandalf commmented on the changes to the Royal Chamber's.

"Gandalf." Thorin began but as usual the wizard had dissapeared. Thorin made his way to the sitting room just past the stair case that led to the upper level. Suddenly he was stopped stone cold as the figure of a dwarf was standing ,staring into the fireplace his head fixed on the flames burning there.

"Who are you and how may I ask did you slip past the guard's?" The dwarf whirled around and looked at Thorin a patch covering left eye.

"Thorin lad, I would not miss this day for anything. Instantinous reconition hit The Dwarven King and he gasped as tears formed and ran down his face.

"Adad,how?" Thorin softly said before fallling to his knees gathering his father in a crushing hug.

"How ,how is this possible?" Thorin asked again.

"Gandalf had told me that you were lost to us. That you were taken when The Dark Lord was banished to Mordor." Thrain sat down and started explaining to Thorin how he was taken but Gandalf went into the depths of Mordor and with a spell of invincibility set him free.

"The Wizard, I will have word's with him over this." Thorin growled.

"You will do no such of the sort. It was per my request that my existance be kept from you." Thrain admonished. They spent a good while talking Thorin bringing his father up to date on Philicia and The quest and the wedding just a few short hours away now.

"So am I to understand correctly son. You are taking a daughter of man as a bride?" Thrain looked Thorin over and clasped his shoulder gently.

"Does she love you?" Thrain asked concerned.

"She does father and I her. Myself and your two grandson's owe that girl our lives and she is fully accepted by most of our people. She was adopted into the clans and Grettah and Gloin are her parent's now. Everyone loves her father . She has done so many good things to benefit this kingdom already." Thorin stood and helped his still very weak father to his feet also.

"I can think of some dwarves that are going to be very suprised to see you." Thorin beamed as his long lost father walked by his side.

An hour later Thorin had Dis. Fili and Kili along with Balin and Dwalin and Gloin waiting in his personal study. Philicia was with her newly assigned Ladies in Waiting preparing for the walk up the asile in just under an hour. Invited guests were already starting to pour into The Galllery of The King's for the ceremony. The bridges and railings overlooking the ceremony were also filling up with people hoping to get a glimpse of the new Queen to be.

"Thorin what is this all about?" Dis asked standing there in a Silver Velvet dress with Sapphire trim holding a box clutched close to her side.

"I have something to show you." Thorin said trying to contain the joy upon his face. He returned a few minutes later leading a slightly hunched over elderly dwarf.

"Dis, Brace yourself." Were Thorin's only word's as she beheld the face of the dwarf she had not seen since he kissed her goodbye nearly a century ago.

"Adad?" Dis wispered before she hit the floor.

"Fili,Kili this is your grandfather, Thrain." Thorin said just as the two Durin prince's embraced him together. After a few minutes Dis came too and immediatly hurled herself into her long lost father's waiting arm's.

"Oh my little princess how I have missed you. You look so much like your mother." Thrain cried embracing his only daughter. So after explinations were given again and shoulder pat's were exchanged Balin spoke up.

"Well shall we the time is drawing near. Thorin are you ready to meet your bride?"

Philicia stood in her room as Dis,Arwen, Tauriel, Sigrid and Tilta along with Tilly all fussed over her hair and make up.

"No I think the red one will make her lip's stand out more." Grettah said as she began applying the lipstick to Philicia's lip's.

"But the red will clash with her hair." Dis argued.

"Wait I want the blush pink not to dark but not dull either." Philicia affirmed. After her hair and make up had been done she took a look in the full mirror that stood over her dresser. Philicia's hair had been done up in the traditional dwarven style with all the braid's removed.

"Not to worry my dear Thorin will give you a new one today and you him a new one also." Grettah set her mind at ease. So while the Bridal gown was brought forth Dis retold the tale of her wedding day so long ago now. Now as the women fussed over who would get the privelage of getting Philicia into the Satin gown the Queen in waiting stood before the mirror tear's falling onto her cheek's. A loud sob was what silenced all the bickering the females were doing as Philicia sat on the stool facing herself in the mirror.

"Oh don't cry my child you will ruin your makeup." Grettah said brushing her hair out of her face. Philicia after a few minutes of weeping and being fussed over composed herself.

"Ok I'm ready, let's do this." First thing on was the petticoat of white crinoling followed by the corset and finally the white lace stockings Philicia had made specifically for today. Last thing was the stunningly beautiful White Bridal Gown. Philicia lifted her arm's over her head as the gown was fitted into place and the women began fastening together all the tiny seed pearl's that would close the gown up. Dis came over carring a small box.

"Now my sister to be these are the Queens Jewel's. My Grandmother wore them as did my mother and now you. And if Mahal blesses you one day your daughter." Dis opend the box and Philicia could not help the gasp that escaped her mouth. Dis placed the diamond and Mithril necklace around her neck and the stud earrings on both ear's.

"Now last but never least we attach the train." Dis had Philicia turn and face her as the ladies began unfolding the long white roll of satin. Philicia's dress was a sight to behold. She did look the queen she would soon be. Last was the cathedrial legnth veil and then the satin pumps for her feet. They were just about to call for Gloin when a knock sounded on the door. Gloin stepped into the room in all his finery tear's Gimli by his side. The redheaded burly dwarf was striken with tear's as he looked at his adopted daughter pride bursting inside of him.

"Are ye ready to meet your king my dear?" Philicia nodded and stepped out the door her long train being held up by her bridesmaid's. Philicia was hustled into an awaiting carriage and then the prosession began making their way to The Gallery of The King's.

This chapter is so long I have broken it up into two part's . Keep reading part two is next.


	63. Chapter 63

This will be another long chapter and Thorin and Philicia will finally be united in marriage. So once again don't forget the box of tissue's.

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Hobbit character's. They belong to Tolkein. I only own my O/Cs.

Love you all ardently. Durinsdaughter2469.

Chapter 63

The Royal Wedding pt. 2

Philicia sat quietly in the carriage as Gloin sat beside her holding her trembleing hand tightly in his.

"Not to worry lass i've no doubt's of Thorin' love for you. If I had any I would never have granted him your hand king or not." Gloin smiled at Philicia as the four burley dwarves in full ceremonial armor stepped to each side of the carriage front and back. Philicia jumped as she felt the carriage being lifted .Gloin gave the signal and the carriage began to move forward.

"Oh God this is it!" Philicia said her voice breaking. Behind them were was Dis, Tauriel, Sigrid, Arwen and Tilda and Tilly. Surrounding the prosession were ten Dwarven guard's also in full ceremonial armor. Philicia pulled the thin gossamer fabric to the side a little to take a peek out. She had no more shown her face for a second when the cheer's went up.

"TO THE QUEEN, TO THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN." She let the curtin fall gently and throwing her head back on the velvet seat Philicia let a sigh escape her lip's.

"Are ye doing alright daughter?" Gloin asked squeezing her hand gently.

"I am so nervous, what if I don't make a good queen and wife to Thorin?" Philicia looked at her adopted father in all his finery from the Velvet Burgandy Doublet to the delicate gold embrodery on the tunic underneath to the finley polished boot's.

"Have you seen Thorin today?" She asked as the carriage tilted slightly downward. She realized they were making the decent that led to The Gallery of The King's.

"Aye I have and he is just as nervous as you are. Balin told me he could not even hold his breakfast." Gloin chuckled and told Philicia of his own nerves on his wedding day.

"Not to worry Thorin is doing fine." Gloin beamed at his daughter.

The prosession stopped suddenly and a dwarf pulled the carriage door open. Gloin exited first, he stepped aside as Philicia slowly emerged from the enclosed carriage. Gloin reached for her hand to steady her as Dis assisted on the other side. A crowd of people had gathered atop the bridge as the ooohs and aahaas echoed throughout the mountain.

Suddenly the crowd was silenced as the sound of trumpet's blasted from above somewhere. Philicia was a vision in white as she made the final step from the carriage her long train trailing behind her.

"Are you ready Auntie?" Kili and Fili said in unison bestowing her with a regal bow. Philicia looked around finally spotting her attendant's standing demurly to the side.

"Ready as I will ever be." She smiled.

"Alright now everyone into formation." Dis ordered as she reached for Kili and Fili.

"Are ye all ready? Dwalin's gruff voice spoke as he turned to Dis.

"We are Master Dwalin." The Princess responded. So as Dis ajusted Philicia's train with Tauriel and Arwen helping to fluff out the long satin fabric behind her everyone else was lined up and ready to walk.

Bilbo was standing off as he spoke to a crying Flower Girl and figety Ring Bearer.

"Now don't drop them Frodo." Bilbo warned him. Everyone was in place as the music started. Philicia had chosen Canon in D for the Bridal Prosession to walk with as Bilbo linked his arm with Tillie's they both began to walk up the long asile. Next was Kili and Tauriel in like manner followed by Fili and Sigrid who beamed as Fili escorted her up the asile. Dwalin and Dis were the next just before Frodo and Allena who was still chewing on her dress.

"Shall we My Lady Princess?" "We shall." Dis's eyes were full of unshed tear's as she turned to Philicia.

"Breath my dear,breath." Dis said as she linked her arm in Dwalin's.

" A true queen you are to become." The flaxen haired elf said to her as he leaned over to embrace her.

"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas I am overjoyed you could be here." Philicia's eyes watered as Legolas embraced her also. Gloin stood next to Philicia as the Elf king removed a small box from his elegant robe.

"I think these would be better gracing the neck of a queen than collecting dust hidden away in a box." Thranduil opend the box and held the Diamond and Mithril necklace up to Philicia.

"I want you to have them for they belong around the neck of a queen. Philicia turned around as Thranduil fastend the jewels around her neck.

"I don't know what to say." She said looking the Elven King in the eye.

"Be happy." Thranduil said then sauntered off to find his spot.

"Gloin," Philicia quietly said as Frodo and Allena had started up the asile Allena tossing white rose petals from the basket she carried.

"Aye?" Gloin answered.

"Will you set the veil over my face?" She asked her word's unsteady as the finality of everything hit her all at once. She was walking up that asile and vowing to love Thorin till her last breath.

"Aye I will indeed." Gloin reached behind her and feeling for the thin layer of sparkeling white tulle gently placed it over her face.

"Let's do this Adad." Philicia and Gloin waited for the cue . The heavy Oaken Door's to The Gallery of the King's were pulled open by two Dwarves in full armour the metal catching the afternoon sun it's rays beaming down upon the golden floor.

There was a loud blast from the trumpet's and the white carpet was rolled out. From her position at the back of the grand hall Philicia let the tears fall as her eye's were fixed upon the dwarf waiting for her at the altar. Thorin looked resplendent on his wedding clothes the heavy Mithril belt glistening in the light sending aparkels acros the massive hall.

She from under the double layer of tulle could see Balin at the front motioning for everyone to rise.

"This is it!" Philicia wispered to Gloin as she slowly walked. Step forward right foot. Bring left foot even with right, repeat. There were several wispers as Philicia came into full view. Her Royal length train was laid out behind her as the silver roses embedded in the gown caught the light streaming in from the high windows. On her front were roses adorned along the bodice and a silver sash was placed over the stomacher. Her sleeves were puffed at the shoulders with a single silver rose that rested upon each shoulder. Down the back of the train was embrodered the geometeric pattern of Erebor and The sighn of Durin was gracing the very tip of the extragavent train. All in all Philicia was a vision in white her face veiled and the long tulle reaching almost half the legnth of the train. In her clasped hands she carried a cascading bouquet of white and blue roses.

"Oh Mahal I could have never ..." Thorin slowly said as Philicia drew closer.

"My lady." Dwalin said giving Philicia a formal bow.

"Master Gloin." Dwalin bowed again. Dwalin went and stood next to Thorin as he came down from the raised alter.

"I present Lady Philicia her betrothed." Gloin spoke his face beamed as his stare focused on Thorin.

"Do you also bring my king his bride." Balin returned.

"I so do bring her with honor." Gloin said turning to Philicia. Dwalin stepped in front of Philicia and lifted her veil to peek at her face.

"Aye,my King this is the dwarrowdam you have come to be married to."Dwalin spoke loudly as he stepped away.

"Thorin will you now kneel before your bride?" Thorin went before Philicia on his knees as the moisture began leaking from his eye's.

"I so shall do with alll honor that is due her."He responded.

"Is this the woman you have chose to wed?" Balin receited his voice breaking with joy.

"Yes, this is the woman I have chosen." Thorin spoke loud and clear his voice echoing in the large hall. Thorin took her in as he studied how breathtakingly beautiful she looked, his eye's misting up once again.

"Then without further delay let the ceremony commmence." Balin told all to be seated as he began to speak.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Balin asked. Gloin still standing next to his daughter spoke up,

"Her mother and I do." Gloin took Philicia's hand and placed it into the King's and they walked up to the raised platform and stood before the arch of stone.

Philicia's teary eye's now traveled to Thorin as she was left breathless. He was wearing a Sapphire Blue Tunic with a coat of chainmail over it black leather breeches over his brown boots the fur trim soft and fluffed also. On top of that was a vest of Dark Blue and the top layer was a black Cloak fur lined around the collar and feet . The black velvet coat was trimmed in gold also dipicting the symbol of Erebor along the front seams and down the back just above the fur that hung floor legnth. Upon his head was The Raven Crown giving off the magestic aura that was befitting to the king that he was. Philicia finally met his face as she took in the lack of the familier braids that had always adorned his head.

"I love you." She wispered as Balin began to speak again.

Balin stood in front of Thorin and raised a great hammer. He went on to speak how the hammer was a symbol to protect them from hurt and harm. Balin spoke of the responsibilities Thorin and Philicia had to eachother not only as King and Queen but husband and wife.

"Do you all assembeled here today to witness this union so do swear to uphold them in their married life together?" Balin addressed the crowd.

"Aye we so do." They all answered in unison. Balin went on to say that never in Dwarven history had a king taken a human bride and how this was a new beginning for the people of Erebor and all the Seven Dwarf Kingdom's and by their oath the witnesses were to protect them with sword and shield.

"Aye the people's voices echoed in the grand hall.

"Thorin do now take Philicia's hand's in yours." Balin said a smile gracing his face.

"We will began with the reading of the marriage contract." So while Balin read the contract aloud several murmurs were heard throughout the room as the part where Philicia was going to prepare her own meals for her family and clean her own house and should help be needed it would be only upon her request. When the part was read that should the king and the princes perish while there be no heir Philicia would be left as regent, and if an heir be there till so child become of age weather it be male or female. Now that the terms of the marriage had been read for all to hear Balin slowly began rolling up the long piece of parchment that had slowly curled at his feet.

"Now let us have the vow's. " Thorin lightly applied pressure to their joined hands as Philicia's eye's flooded with fresh tear's. How he wanted to reach underneath her veil and wipe them away but he remained resolute.

"A wedding amoung the Dwarves of Erebor by ancient tradition is held beneath an arch of stone here today we also have a symbol of the brides faith as well." Balin gestured to the Christian Cross hanging over the stone arch that was adorned in white and blue flower's.

"The arch is an emblum of the dwarves that represent's a solid foundation that is a cornerstone of a strong marriage. Thorin and Philicia have an unbreakable bond of mutual trust and love. So here to do I challlenge you both. Thorin will you do the honor of speaking your vow first." Balin said to the Dwarven King his face shining with unimaginable joy. Thorin slowly inclined his head in a regal nod to his bride.

"Philicia for tho you were a world away you were the one Mahal had created for me , my heart and my eye's reconizing you at once."

Philicia let the tear's fall as she remembered the night in the cave when she had first realized who was before her. It seemed so long ago now. The night after watching the last movie also went through her head. The over wheleming heartbreak then Thorins arms clasped together reconition of who he was and now the same dwarf standing before her his face streaked with tear's of happiness. And the memories came and with it the sob's she had tried so hard to hold back.

"I have loved you since I first beheld your face and I shall love you till I am stone again. So now do I Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror do promise to love you Philicia Renee Anderson in jouous times and adversity ,in prosperous and pauper, in illness and health and cleave only onto you till I am stone again, this is my solome vow and so here to do I pledge thee my troth." Thorin's word's clearly were spoken for all to understand.

" And now you My Lady." Balin gestured to Philicia.

"Thorin when I first saw you I thought I had stepped into a dream for in my world that's what you were, someone from a story that had a sad ending. Over time and the time spent on the journey here I came to love you more than word's could convey. You were the one made for me even tho I was beyond your reach."

Philicia turned and smiled at Lady Galaderial as she sat at a place of honor amoung the crowd.

"I can not express the word's of love I have for you , I had loved you in my world when everyone thought I was insane and I love you so much more now so I here do promise to love you Thorin Oakenshield in joyous times and adversity, in prosperous and pauper, in illness and health and cleave only onto you till I am stone again, this is my solome vow and so here to do I pledge thee my trouth."

Philicia stood her hands shaking as Thorin's blue eye's bore into her's with fire and want behind them.

"And now for the rest my King." Thorin looked to Balin a second then back to Philicia.

"I vow to my one that mine eye's and mine heart shall never desire another save you. In Mahal's name I promise to you love ,honor respect and protection weather in hard times or prosperity. I am your's through it all and you are mine. I vow here and now to my one that I shall love and comfort and provide for you till my last breath. With my body I honor you with all that I have and all that I am I so do swear till the stars fade away and time is no more."

Philicia listend to every word Thorin spoke not once did he stumble or break .

"Now Lady Philicia." Balin said to her. She repeated the word's Thorin had spoken with clarity as she held back sob's her eye's streaming over again. She stumbled a little as Thorin squeezed her hand's in encouragement.

"What token of affection do you have to offer your bride My King?" Balin asked as Dis and Dwalin stepped forward to stand next to Thorin ad Philicia

" I have a ring." Thorin answered.

"And what token of affection do you bring forth My Lady?"

I have a ring also." She replied. Dis and Dwalin handed the rings to Balin as he began to receite a blessing over them in Khazadul.

"May these rings be an outward symbol of their love and devotion to one another. The ring a perfect circle with no beginning and no end as their love for oneanother. Blessed may they be . Now Thorin place the ring on Philicia's left hand and repeat after me."

Thorin gently took Philicias hand and lined the ring up on her third finger. "With this ring I thee wed. " Thorin's deep orbs caught hers.

"With this ring I thee wed. She repeated Balin's word's. Philicia had done the same and now on her finger along with the diamond and gold engagement ring was a band of Sapphire's and Mithril. "

Dis and Dwalin brought forth a chair a Thorin bade Philicia to sit. Balin spoke of the Dwarven tradition and what the marriage braid represented.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror do you accept this bead as an outward symbol that you are truly and eternally wedded to this woman?"

"I so do with all honor". Thorin answered. So while Philicia sat Thorin came up behind her and began to make a small plait that hung down her back in the center. Frodo stepped forward with the marriage bead's placed upon the white satin pillow. Balin then took the bead between forefinger and thumb. Balin spoke of the marriage bead and prayed a blessing over them also. He then placed the bead in Thorin's hand and Thorin clasped it at the end of Philicia's newly made braid. When he was done Thorin sat in the chair and Philicia made the braid in his hair clasping it with the Sapphire and Mithril bead bearing the symbol of the Oakenshield.

"Now I will read a chapter from The holy Bible a tradition of Philicia's faith." So Balin began to receite the Fst. Corinthians chapter 13.

"Now that the bead's and ring's have been exchanged let us bring forth the mead." Dwain and Dis together poured the honey golden liquis into the golden chalice ,Dis presented the cup to Thorin as he and Philicia took turnes drinking from a goblet of gold, the honey mead a custom at a Dwarvish Wedding dating back to ancient times. Thorin took a cloth and wiped Philicia's mouth and she did the same for him. Thorin then stood as Balin spoke once again.

"And now Thorin what do you offer your bride.?" Thorin started walking a slow circle around Philicia seven times.

"And now I hold you within this circle of stone my heart .Seven circles for Seven Father's, to those that came before me that I shall protect you within this shelter of stone till I no longer draw breath. Thorin stood before Philicia and reached out his hand to her .She took it as they both walked over to the large candelabra with two burning candle's.

"The unity candle is a symbolic gesture of two becoming one." Balin began. "When both single flames are extinguished there shall be only one flame remaining."

Thorin now took one candle and Philicia the other. They raised them together and lit the solitary candle in the middle and blew the remaining ones out.

"And now there is only one flame burning as Thorin and Philicia have become one." Philicia placed her hand in Thorin's and they returned to their place at the center of the deis.

"Khazud," Thorin started. "Now look upon she who is now joined to my house. The House of Durin that shall provide and protect her always. As my father's before me I ask that you accept this daughter of man as my wife and Queen and embrace her and welcoming her to my house for all eternity." Thorin stared down the crowd with abated breath.

"We so do swear." The voices coinsided together. Thorin and Philicia now faced one another again.

"In your halls I will find your heart. In your heart I will find a home." Philicia spoke softly but with a clear voice that rang out iver the Gallery of King'.

"In my halls you will find your heart. In my heart you will find a home." Thorin responded back to her a smile breaking across his striking face.

Balin now stood behind the King and Queen. " Philicia Renee Anderson daughter of Gloin behold your husband and King.

"Thorin, son of Thrain,Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain behold your wife and Queen.

"Now with the speaking of eternal vow's, the reading of the marriage contract, and the sharing of mead and the giving and receiving of bead and ring, I so with honor present them to you. They both raised their clasped hand's .

"Thorin and Philicia Husband and wife. King and Queen Oakenshield." Balin shouted out.

"Now Thorin you may kiss your Bride. So with a tenderness that would be spoken of for generations to come The King of Erebor lifted the veil and for the first time beheld his wife's face.

"I love you." He breathed before his lip's crashed down over her's. The shout's were heard throughout the kingdom as the wedding guest cheered a great noise sounding from the ceremony hall. Now as they began their decent the asile was lined with dwarves in full Ceremonial Armour and they walked under an arch of raised swords making their way to the end of the asile. Thorin Kissed Philicia again.

"We did It! " She said as Thorin reached for her hand and held it up to his lip's.

"The best is yet to come my Bride." He said as his heated gaze settled on her face.

"Come let us go and celebrate for the night is fast approaching." Thorin led her down the corridor passing the Great Hall where the reception was fast underway and to the front entrance where his gift of love for Philicia was waiting.


	64. Chapter 64

Wow! They did it. What a Royal Wedding it was. Now As The King And his new bride begin another adventure together .What await's them ?

Disclaimer I only own my O/C's the rest belong to Tolkein.

Thank you to all my readers followers and people who favoriated my story .Without your support This would not have been possible. Love you all . Durinsdaughter2469 .

Chapter 64

A Grand Reception

Thorin led Philicia to the main gates and as they aproached ahe could hear the sound of horses neighing and hoove's ckacking on the stone floor.

"Are you ready my heart?" Thorin asked her as he gathered the long train of her gown around his arm.

"What are you up too my husband?" Philicia asked presenting The Dwarven King with a kiss upon his lip's. Philicia gasped as they came to the landing at the top of the step's.

"Oh what is this, Thorin, oh my it's so beautiful." At the front gates was a white carriage with four white horses all decked out in Sapphire and Silver Plume's upon their head's.

"This is for you, my love". Thorin said as they approached the carriage together.

"Magesty's,congragulations." The dwarf bowed at the King and new Queen Under the Mountain. The carriage had golden wheels and a crest with The sighn of Durin embelm engraved into the doors on both sides. Philicia and Thorin walked slowly around the carriage and Thorin opend the door and helped his bride into the carriage. On the inside, the seat was done in Sapphire Blue velvet and all around the coach were Blue Roses and White Hydrenga's hanging in swags off the back and front where their coachman's seat was.

"Are you ready my King, my Queen"? The Dwarf dressed out in regal clothing befitting his status asked. Thorin gave a slow nod of his head at the driver and they headed away from the mountain down the road toward the city of Dale. Behind them The Bridal party followed in another coach and the Groom's party rode on Ponies save for Frodo who sat with Dis and the ladies. They were surroundee by the same dwarves who hasd lined the asile after the wedding as they followed the prosession shouting praises to The King and Queen.

In the Kingdom of Erebor the great bell that hung in the Grand Entry rang out as did the Bells in The City of Dale. The bells rang as far as The cities of men, into Gondor, in Minas Tirath and Rohan, In Edoras. Even as Far as The Shire in the West there bells were ringing in celebration of The Royal Wedding far in the east. The excitement in the Blue Mountains in Thorin's Halls a Grand celebration was well underway commerating their King's marriage.

Now as Thorin and his bride approached the City the people respectfully and with much gladness stepped aside to clear the street's so to allow The King and new Queen through.

"I can't believe this is all real", Philicia said turning to look at Thorin his dark hair picking up the warmth of the mid afternoon sun .

"Indeed it is my heart we have made the people most joyous this day. Now that Erebor has a Queen thing's will only continue to improve". Thorin then leaned in and planted a kiss upon her soft pink lip's and the crowd's of people lining the street's cheered.

As they rode along Market Street Philicia looked out into the crowd and noticed three small girl's holding Red Roses in their hands.

"Stop the carriage!" She suddenly shouted to the driver.

"What is it?" Thorin gasped as he held out his left hand palm straight up signiling the prosession to stop. Philicia gathered up her long train over her arm and Thorin held the rest as she decended the open carriage. A loud gasp was heard from the crowds of people lining the street as she made her way to the children.

"Oh she is coming toward us."One of the girls said.

"Hello girl's, and how are you doing"?

"We are fine , your Magesty". The oldest one answered as the girl's gave the new Queen of Erebor a curtsy.

"Your magesty, these are for you." The oldest girl said handing Philicia the Roses.

"Thank you and be careful and mind your parent's." She smiled at them as Thorin stood at the entry ready to help her reseat herself. "They are beautiful". She said breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers.

The carriage ride took about an hour and several times they stopped to accept congradulations and interact with everyone. Now as the sun slowly made her decent on the sky the carriage quickly turned back toward Erebor and the feast that awaited them. Once inside Thorin helped Philicia down .

"Here sister shall we detach the train now"? Dis asked stepping up behind her.

"Oh would you please this thing is so heavy". So while Thorin spoke with the guard Dis and Arwen along with Tilly and Sigrid spread out the train of her gown and began releasing the tiny seed pearls that were intricatly hidden away in the fabric.

"Oh, what a relief." Philicia sighed as the weight was taken away from her.

"Now you can can began bustle it up behind me." Philicia ordered. On the end the longer piece of the veil was also removed leaving the shorter one to just brush her waist .

" Are you ready my Queen?" Philicia let her eye's look over Thorin and tear's of happiness once again flowed freely.

"I am." She regally replied. They now made the short walk to the staircase that lead to the lower Grand Hall where the reception would be held. The whole kingdom had been decorated up in honor of the Royal Wedding, there were flower's draped everywhere banner's hung and the dwarves and dwarrowdam's all stepped aside offering curtsy's and bow's to the King And Queen as they passed Through. Finally after a short walk the doors of the Great Hall came onto view. Two guards slowly pulled them open Thorin and Philicia now stepped into an enchanted ballroom.

"HONORED GUEST, PEOPLE OF EREBOR". Balin shouted out clinking his fork against a crystal goblet.

"Please give a grand welcome to Thorin and Philicia, Oakenshield, King and Queen under the Mountain."

They once again slowly made their way to the wooden dance floor under an arch of raised sword's. "To the King, to the Queen"! The shouts were heard around the ballroom as Thorin swept his bride into a waltz. The thousands of candles cast their glow with the blue drapes encasing them turned the light to a soft blue shade. The orchestra hidden away in the alcove played a slow piece as Thorin led Philicia around the floor. As she was spun and held lovingly within Thorin's arms she took a good look at all the planning that had been done now revealed before her. The piece ended and they began to make their way to the high table that had been set that would allow them to see out over everyone.

"This is more than I could ever have imagined". Philicia said as her eyes took in the crowds of people sitting at the perfectly placed round tables.

The reception room was a vision all it's own. On every table was Sapphire Blue Linen table cloths with a thin gossamer of silver in the overlay trimming the edges was the symbol of Erebor embroderied in fine silver thread. On each table there were tall crystal vases with blue stones placed inside each one and gracing the top was a perfectly arranged floral display of Blue Roses and White Hydrenga's cascading down in a stunning centerpiece. Hanging from the flowers, crystals had been strung on clear string and hung in intricate patterns dipicting a magical show of light.

There were several tables off to the side with every kind of food you could imagine and a table of several vegetarian dishes in honor of the Elves in attendance. Off to one table were two crystal goblet's placed beside a chilled bottle of fine Elvish Wine. The Wedding cake was placed in a table next to the toasting glasses. Thorin and Philicia had incorperated some of the traditions of her world into the reception along with the Dwarven customs. The King and his Bride rose and all was silent as the King made to give a speech.

"Citizens of Erebor friend's,honored guest". The king's voice rang out through The Great Hall.

"Today marks a new beginning for all races of Middle Earth. Today I have made this beautiful daughter of man my wife and Queen. I had never given much thought to marriage as I had heirs in Fili and Kili, however today I pray that Mahal blesses us with many children."Thorin looked at Fili then.

"However do not think that you are getting out of being king one day. You will still rule after me". Thorin and Fili touched their foreheads together then made to embrace eachother.

"I am honored uncle". Fili grinned as he respectfully nodded his head at his new aunt.

"I am proud to call you my nephews officially ." The new Queen of Erebor embraced them both.

"Shall we now enjoy the feast my heart". Thorin smiled at his bride then leaned in to plant a kiss in her pink stained lip's.

"Let's, i'm starving." Philicia softly said so only Thorin could hear. The kitchen staff with Bombur leading brought out several choice platters of meat's. Fresh steamed vegetables a variety of sauces to tantalize even the most picky of tastebuds and a rice dish that smelled divine.

"It is called Rice Pilof, my King". Bombur offered noticing how Thorin's glance traveled over the strange dish.

"The Queen was most gracious in providing the receipe". Bombur concluded as Thorin dipped his fork in and a look of delight passed over his face.

"It is Delicious! " Came Thorin's responce as Philicia placed a serving onto his plate. She fixed her plate and the conversation flowed as talk turned toward the wedding ceremony just a few hour's ago. After the plates were cleared away a soft blue light illuminated The Great hall and wispers were heard around the room as the orchestra began to play and couples started for the dance floor.

"Uncle I am going to ask Sigrid for a dance". Fili said his eye's turning to the bretty blond daughter of Bard The King of Dale.

"And I am going to find Tauriel". Kili added.

Dis had a blank look on her face as her boys went to find their lady loves. Thorin and Philicia let wispers be exchanged between them as more and more dwarves, men and elves offerede their congradulation's to the King and new Queen.

Suddenly there was a gasp around the ballroom as a cake several tier's tall was wheeled out and gently placed oppisite the wine table.

"Shall we my husband." Philicia said as Thorin and her walked over to the cake table together. The Wedding cake was as grand as could be. It had pale blue frosting with Sapphire and Silver Roses in a ribbon like pattern starting from the bottom all the way to the top. The geometric symbol of Erebor surrounded the cake in Silver trim and on the top was two hammers crossing together with figurines of a bride and groom holding one in each hand.

"I am not sure of this tradition so you will have to lead". Thorin said as he stepped in beside Philicia and reached for the long knife

" We both wrap our hand's around like this". Philicia instructed him and then together they slid the knife into the first layer cutting the first piece as husband and wife.

"Now we lock arm's like this and feed eachother the first piece". Philicia smeared a bit of frosting over Thorin's nose and he smeared frosting over her lip's which he quickly began to clean away with kisses. Dis was there to offer wet towels so they could wipe their hand's and faces.

"Everyine was quiet as Thorin and Philicia cut into the cake and Philicia's bridal party and the staff passed out pieces to the guest. After that was done Thorin and Philicia went over to the wine table and Balin announced Speech.

"I will go first." Dwalin said standing next to his King and new Queen.

"Nadad I never thought to see this day come and when you arrived at Bag End all those month's ago I was full of mistrust and scornefullness for the girl you had with you. However as she journeyed to Erebor with us my thought's about her changed. She had indeed won my respect and admiration for accomplishing what no other could ever do before. Winning the heart of Thorin Oakenshield. To the King, to the Queen!" Dwalin raised his glass to the newlywed's.

"I have something to say also." Dis came up beside Philicia.

"When I received word that my brother had been wounded and my son also I was beside myself with grief. Then the news came that he had been traveling with a human woman since leaving The Shire, I was angry. However upon meeting the lady in question I could tell that her intentions were noble and she had a deep love for my brother and king. And now she is my sister and their happiness is long in coming". Dis embraced the two of them together as tear's slid down the face of The Dwarven Princess and new Queen.

The dancing was now under way and the celebration in full swing when a blast was heard from outside. Thorin and Philicia ran to the main balcony over the grand entrance as fireworks lit up the sky in every color of the rainbow. The bride and groom shared a kiss as ohhhs and ahsss were heard from behind them.

After the spectacle was over everyone returned to the Great hall and Dis carring a chair placed it down in the middle of the floor.

"Now I need every single lady present to gather around. The bride is going to throw the bouquet. And the first one to catch it is the next one to be wed". There were giggles and wispers as the ladies all gathered behind Philicia.

"Now on the count of three, be ready. " Dis shouted out.

"One, Two, two and a half... Three"! Philicia threw the cascade of flower's gracefully behind her as the Dwarrowdams, Elleths and Women made a a nose dive for the bouquet. Tauriel along with Tilly went sliding across the floor as they dived for the bouquet but in the end it was Sigrid who raised the nearly intact boquet over her head.

After a few minutes Balin announced that all the single males were to gather behind Thorin for the garter toss.

"I have to do this how!?" Thorin exclaimed as Philicia sat in the chair and Thorin skimmed his hand up her leg . Feelin the garter he sucessfully retrieved it holding the blue Satin and lace cloth up over his head.

"Now the same here the first one to catch the garter is the next one to wed", So the three count was given as Thorin with a smirk on his face tossed the garter over his shoulder. In the end it waw Fili who emerged victorious the bue garter claped in his hand.

The dancing resumed a Thorin and Philicia walked around and mingled with the wedding guest. They received many welll wishes and a few tears from some of the dwarf maiden's now that King Thorin was officially off the list .After a while they returned to their table and Grettah, Dis and Bombur's wife gathered around Philicia.

"Come my Queen tis time to prepare you for your King. "

"I will see you soon my heart". Thorin kissed her bye fire shining in his eye's. After they were gone the single dwarve's left him with Gloin, Bombur, and Dain.

"Well cousin, I must admit she is indeed a rare beauty and you should be well pleased by tomorrow morn". Thorin blushed at the thought of what the night would bring and beyond.

"I... "He stopped.

"Aye lad's, I a would like a word with the King alone if you a be getting my meaning". Balin waited till they were alone and then he spoke.

"Aye laddie i have known ye since birth . What can I do to ease your mind"? Balin patted Thorin on the arm encouraging him to speak.

"I am scared Balin, I am afraid I will hurt her... badly." Thorin started.

"Thorin, she is innosent you must tread very carefully and slowly". Thorin turned to his old friend.

"I know that it's just she is so small and as a dwarf we are not designed as human men are. Gloin had spoken to me on such matters, however it is simple for him. Grettah is a dwarrow dam of a much wider body than Philicia".

Balin further advised Thorin on all he could then let him to his thoughts for a moment.

"It is time for me to join my bride I will see you all soon." Thorin pushed back his chair and stood. Only Dwalin, Balin, and Gloin knew for certin that this was their king's first time with a woman and Balin was secretly elated that Thorin had waited for marriage also.

"To the King"! They alll shouted in unison along with last minute advice.

"Thorin!" Gloin stood. "I better not hear one scream of pain or it will be your head, king or not ,she is my daughter"!

Gloin slumped back in his chair the ale finally getting to him. Thorin dipped his head in a regal nod as heat began to spread through his body. The time was finally upon him to show Philicia the love he bore her fully.

Dum, Da Dum. Next chapter, The Wedding Night.


	65. Chapter 65

Well this is the chapter all everyone has been anticipating. Hope you enjoy and remember love conquors all fear.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Hobbit character's those belong to Tolkein I only own my O/Cs.

Chpter 65

Two Become One

Philicia was followed by Grettah, Bettina (wife of Bombur) and Dis. The rest of the ladies were instructed to wait downstairs as the three married dwarrowdams spoke with Philicia. Tauriel watched as they asended the stairs her thoughts shifting to Kili and her feelings for him.

"Is all this really necessary?" Philicia asked, warily.

"Aye my dear girl by morning you will understand this little last minute talk even more," Grettah scolded her. "I am just ...I don't know" Philicia sighed. "I mean Thorin and I we have never been that far and I know what to expect and all."

"Oh my dear sister you have no idea what to expect," Dis started.

"Have you ever asked yourself why dwarves do not wed females of other races?" Dis continued.

Philicia shook her head no. "It is because a dwarrowdam's body is much thicker and sturdier than others. They can fully accept the male dwarf if you understand."

Dis stopped there as Grettah continued. "She is right my queen. The male dwarf is much thicker and longer than the men race and you are so small."

Philicia paled a moment as she considered their words.

"I understand that. Thorin and I have touched each other, just not that." Philicia flushed with embarrassment. "Grettah I have told you about where I am from and well we learn about these things in school. I am quite sure how it all works just never experienced it before."

Philicia listened quietly while Grettah and Bettina and Dis explained the way's Thorin could ease the first passage a bit.

"He needs to have you well prepared my dear and a dwarf's tongue is a wondrous thing indeed. Grettah explained to her.

"I know about that already we have done some things and we… we want to save the best for tonight. Thorin and I both have waited our whole lives for this night and now it is here. "

"So you are telling me my brother is still a virgin also," Dis stifled a laugh. "I am quite surprised, however I have never known him to show interest in anyone nor has Dwalin spoken of anyone while they traveled together as blacksmiths."

"I am ecstatic at the thought we get to share that with each other that is so, so beautiful".

"Well let us leave the bride to her thoughts," Grettah urged as the three ladies stood, closing the door behind them. After a few minutes Philicia heard the downstairs double doors close also. And she was alone.

Philicia knew the dwarven tradition was to have herself laid on the marital bed naked and draped in gold and jewels.

"No, not this time. I think Thorin will be quite surprised," Philicia said aloud to herself. So breaking the age old tradition Philicia slid the white satin and lace nightgown over her corset and stockings. She sat down at the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Oh mom I wish you were here right now."

"Philicia my heart I am here." She heard Thorin call from downstairs. Suddenly she could hear heavy boot's on the carpeted steps then the door to their bedroom opened.

"I am here my queen," Thorin took one look at Philicia's tear stained face and was instantly beside her.

"What is it, are you alright?" He asked cupping her chin and bringing her face to meet his.

"I'm so scared Thorin. I know we have you know, but not this and I am terrified it will…"

Thorin felt her body tremble and he smoothed his hand through her hair. "Do not worry my heart for I will take the utmost care with you this night. If it eases your mind I am a bit frightened also."

"The great Thorin Oakenshield scared of a girl." Philicia grinned at him as she looked deep into his eye's.

"Here let me take this cumbersome crown off. You will feel better," Thorin removed the hairpins holding the crown and began undoing the twists and braid's binding the bun atop her head. As he began loosening the strands of hair her red gold waves fell down and she leaned her head into his soothing hands.

"Your hair is so beautiful my heart I have always loved that about you," Thorin spoke words of love to her in Khuzdul while he soothed her with light caresses. He leaned in and placed a small kiss upon her lips. He was only going to brush his lip's against hers but Philicia opened her mouth and fire exploded in his groin.

"Oh my heart. I have waited so long for this, "Thorin breathed into her shoulder. They were not restricted to propriety any longer or dwarven customs or even their own conscience. She was his wife and Thorin 's body was quickly remembering that as his manhood began to swell within his breeches.

"Come my bride I want to see all of you."

Even though they had dallied with each other Philicia had only caught a glimpse of Thorin in the nude that day when she had walked in on him showering.

"You are so very beautiful," he whispered as his hands went for the strings that laced at the front of her night gown.

The satiny fabric slid from her shoulders and Thorin gasped. Philicia stood before him in the most exotic garment he had ever seen.

"Mahal, you are stunning!" Thorin's voice shook with desire. Philicia had under her nightgown a white corset with white lace stocking's held up by strap's that had little bow's at the bottom of each string. The corset was see through lace that let her nipples show through.

"Thorin waited as Philicia's hands slowly removed his outer coat than the doublet and finally the Sapphire Blue Tunic. He lifted his arm's as she slid the soft fabric over his head. Thorin now stood before her shirtless. She had seen him that way several times but this was different. He was hers now and she was his. Thorin leaned in and kissed her passionately. He placed feather soft kisses along her collarbone down the side of her neck and over her nose slowly making a trail of kisses over both her closed eyes.

"I love you my heart, my Queen," his deep voice shook with desire.

Philicia felt heat in her core a Thorin's tongue slid over hers.

"Ohhhh," She moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he stopped and lifted her into his arm's carrying her over to the large bed placing her in the center of it. Thorin lit some candles that were arranged on a nearby shelf and as they started to burn the scent of sandalwood filled the chamber.

"I have always loved that," she sighed, breathing deeply.

"It is supposed to soothe the senses and promote relaxation my heart," he informed her. Reaching into the drawer on the bedside table Thorin pulled out a small bottle.

"Turn over my love."

He softly urged Philicia to roll onto her stomach. Thorin strattled her leg's resting his knees on the mattress, his muscular legs curled beneath him. He poured some of the Myrrh oil into the palm of his hand and began to rub it over her bare shoulders and back.

"Does that feel good my Queen?" Thorin asked as his large calloused hands worked away the knots and tension, gently massaging the oil into her skin. Suddenly she felt his mouth at the nape of her neck as he peppered her neck with soft kisses.

"You taste so good. I want to taste you everywhere," Thorin whispered as his lips made a trail down her spine till he reached the small of her back. He felt Philicia shudder as his hands joined his lips.

"Worry not my heart I will not treat you dishonorably. I promised Gloin I would treat you with gentleness and I shall for you deserve no less than that. For so long I have waited to love you and tonight my bride we will fully know each other," Thorin hoped his soft word's chased away some of her fears . Should Mahal himself command he shove his manhood in her and claim her he would make sure she was ready for him.

"Never my love would I cause you pain unnecessarily. Thorin breathed as he gently bit into her neck nibbling his tongue swirling around the red mark he had left.

"Oh Thorin," Philicia moaned into the sheets, the heat between her legs intensifying

"Turn back around. I want to look upon all of you."

Thorin helped her roll back over and his heated gaze started at her face and slowly made its way down to where her firm breasts rose and fell over her chest .

"Mahal you are breathtaking," Thorin exhaled a breath his eye's darkening with desire.

"I am just me." Philicia whispered back to him as his gaze slid to the juncture of her womanhood the reddish gold curls covering the hidden treasure of her bud within.

"Thorin?" Philicia softly called as his face took on a faraway look. "Are you alright?" she pressed her hands flat against his chest.

"I am fine my heart. I am just unsure. I do not want to hurt you," Thorin swooped down and kissed her tenderly.

"I am expecting the pain; after all you are quite big and well you know," she said, knowing his thoughts before he had a chance to voice them aloud. Philicia reached up and kissed his bare chest over his pounding heart.

That was nearly Thorin's undoing. He took her lips in a searing kiss till they were both breathless before working his way to her collarbone and slowly worked his way down. Thorin's fingertips brushed over her nipple and she gasped. Without warning he took the bud within his mouth and began to suckle her gently.

She let the moan slip from her mouth.

"I have you. Relax, amralime," Thorin 's heated breath fanned over her erect nipple causing it to tingle and burn. He took the other one in his mouth and at the same time began to roll the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Philicia arched her back as sensations flooded her body, a moisture pooling between her legs.

"Philicia my love I want you I cannot wait much longer." Thorin whispered as he spoke words of love in Khuzdul to her kissing a path down to her womanhood.

"I have trusted in you all this time and I do now my King. I am yours now," Philicia answered, a heated breath escaping her mouth as his lips and tongue kissed a sweltering line of wetness to rest on the furry mound shielding her womanhood. The fire crackled in the hearth and the candle's flickered the air thick with the scent of sandalwood.

"You are so beautiful and I have craved your taste for so long now." Thorin blew over her nether lips.

"I have longed for you to do this to me again also. You made me crazy the last time." Philicia's breath came in shallow gasps.

"Then you will indeed revel in it this time for we are now truly wedded and we belong to each other."

Thorin placed a soft kiss to her mound then Philicia felt that first slow touch of his tongue as it gently parted her feminine folds. He lifted her leg and placed her thigh over his shoulder as his fingers fumbled to open her further to his ministrations. Her unique womanly scent engulfed him as he dove in licking her exposed channel from one side to the other.

"Thorin." Philicia cried out as she grabbed handfuls of his hair . Thorin licked and kissed her all over; suddenly he buried his tongue inside her as his thumb began searching out that tiny bundle of nerves. Upon finding it he swirled his tongue over it and Philicia nearly came undone then and there.

"I can't stand this much longer I ..." She never finished for the minute Thorin's tongue slid over her pearl again she exploded.

"That's it my love let it go," Thorin crooned as he felt her body shake with the force of her release.

"'Oh… that… was incred...ible!" she gasped . Thorin's raven locks were still between her spread legs as he gently probed her slender passage with his thick digits.

"I need to stretch you a bit my love lest you will not be able to take me wholly," Thorin had warned her first.

"I trust you, completely."

She winced as his thick finger slowly pushed its way inside of her. Thorin moved in and let his tongue slide over her nub again as he worked his thick digit slowly in and out. Philicia let out a deep moan of pleasure as a second finger joined the first. Thorin was working a third in when she cried out.

"Oh Thorin, it hurts. It hurts..." She grimaced against the stinging sensation of her opening being stretched further. The last time he had done this it was only a little burning but this made her feel like an ant had stung her down there.

"Breath, breathe, slowly my love. Let yourself go again. Relax," Thorin encouraged her as his tongue swirled over the tiny nub and she cried out but this time with pleasure.

"That's it let go for me. Mahal you are so tight," he said breathlessly as his tongue continued to lick her in a circular motion over that sensitive button. His fingers were moving and stretching her more and suddenly her core started constricting as another mind shattering orgasm tore through her body. Philicia arched her back as she came undone. Breathing heavily she fell back down as Thorin gathered her into his arm's taking her mouth in a blazing kiss he thrust his tongue between her lips and she tasted herself upon his mouth.

"I am so blessed to have you. How have I lived without you this long I do not know," Thorin whispered to her as he laid his head upon her still heaving chest.

"I was in another world and you didn't know about me," Philicia answered her arm's coming around him to slowly trace patterns down his backside.

"And now you are mine and I will never be parted from you," he breathed into her ear.

"Never, never," she replied her lip's placing kisses over his forehead.

"Philicia we do not have to do this now if you are scared we can wait," Thorin said, his arms tightening around her.

"No I want this. I want you. I have always wanted you even in my world I wanted none but you. While the other girls were out having fun with their boyfriend's I was turning down boys constantly. I was saving myself for what I didn't know, for a Dwarven King that didn't exist. Or so I thought. And now you are here and I am yours. Make me yours completely Thorin."

At her confession he shucked off the final barrier lying between them. "Feel what you do to me my heart," Thorin shuddered as he reached for Philicia's hand and brought it down to wrap around his swollen member. She gave a slow pump and his whole body started to shake.

"Be careful my love for it will not last long as you already know," Thorin warned her as his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. Her passage was still moist from his earlier ministrations as his digit slowly parted the thick curls and began slipping inside her once again. They touched and teased kissing and gently nipping each other drawing forth the sighs and moans from one another.

"Oh Thorin, please," Philicia let loose a deep groan as he entered her with a third finger her tight passage dripping from the sensations he was causing upon her innocent body.

She skimmed her fingertips up his bare skin on both sides and suddenly her hands stopped as the two puncture wounds from the warg bite were felt on the pads of her fingertips.

"Worry not my love they do not bother me at all." Thorin reassured her.

"I just want to make sure nothing else is still hurting you anywhere, you know," Her concerns were quickly put at ease as Thorin rolled her over till he was on his back, Philicia laying astride the length of his whole body.

"Are you certain about this?" He questioned catching the slight fear in her eyes.

"I am sure Thorin. Really I know what to expect and maybe how we are right now might be a better way to start I might not hurt as bad since I can control how deep you go."

Thorin looked at her for a moment understanding flashing in his blue orbs. "We will tread very slowly till we are past the initial pain then and only then will we proceed further."

Philicia nodded her head in agreement as Thorin reached down and took himself in hand.

"Amralime, look at me. Do not take your eyes from mine." Thorin exhaled a breath and lining himself up with her opening he slowly pushed upward. Philicia gasped at the first intrusion of the thick head as it breached her tight passage for the very first time. At the same time a hiss escaped between Thorin's clenched teeth. He slowly pushed again inch by inch.

"Thorin, Thorin… oh it hurt's, it does, badly," Philicia cried out as her body burned and opened to accept him.

"Breathe. Breathe," He encouraged her his thumb finding her swollen bud swirling it in a circular motion easing the pain of his passage. A whimper broke and the tears followed as Thorin felt the give of the thin membrane that had marked her a maiden.

A cry was torn from her mouth as he slid all the way into her, his tip hitting her deep enough inside that it stopped at an impassible barrier- her womb?

"Are you alright?" Thorin whispered rubbing his hands up and down her back, down her arms that clung to his sides her hands curled into the sheets clutching them tightly.

"I'm alright, Oh I..." she broke off at the felling of fullness inside her. "Thorin?"

The suppressed moan's came forth at his slow retreat and then gentle surge forward remaining motionless so not to hurt her any further. The dwarf held on to her small hips as his body fought for control.

"Philicia I can still myself no longer," Thorin's voice shuttered with pent up passion as he even now fought against the tremors his body shaking with the want of release.

Thorin clasped her slender hips tighter on both sides as he began to move her up and down his shaft, her tight sheath starting to clench around him. A loud moan reverberated against the stone walls as the candlelight flickered and the fire cracked and popped, its flames dancing shadows across the walls. Now as she sat upward, her slim legs pressed up against Thorin's side he showed her how to move, letting the feelings flow freely, their bodies being a guide.

Philicia placed her hands palms flat over his bare chest letting her fingers grasp the hair that fanned out over his nipples and down a line disappearing to where their bodies were joined. She bent forward and took Thorin's nipple between her lips and that was his undoing with a great groan he drew back and surged forward his manhood spasming uncontrollably. Thorin started moving faster and suddenly he rolled Philicia beneath him, taking her leg in his hand just behind the knee he slammed into her virgin body. Over and over again they rose and fell their bodied in a harmonious rhythm moving perfectly as one. Great cries and moans of pleasure were echoed throughout the King and Queens chamber as they made love with each other.

Suddenly Philicia gave a massive cry as her core exploded almost instantly. Thorin shattered! He cried out, her name falling on his lips as her back arched.

Thorin's arms straightened on either side of her. With palms flat on the bed the Dwarven King, throwing his head back, let his body take over as it quaked and heaved as the warm thickness was drawn from his manhood Philicia's tight sheath sucking every drop from him. Thorin after the initial first release had collapsed on top of her his hips continuing to pump slowly into her.

Thorin and Philicia panted rapidly as he let his head come to rest on her left breast. Philicia stroked her fingers through his long raven locks their breath mingling together. "Oh my heart now you know the love I bear you fully." Thorin said his breaths still coming quickly.

"And for me too. I am so happy and I love you so much now we have the rest of our lives to love this way," Philicia brought their lips together as sleep started taking over.

She felt Thorin start to move off her and wrapping her arms around him said, "no, Stay here right here. Lay your head against my heart," Philicia whispered softly bringing his head back down.

"I will crush you my love." Thorin cautioned her but remained where he was.

"No you won't, I can take it. Please just stay I want you here." Thorin slid his arms under her head cradling her within his embrace as she held his still trembling body against hers.

"Sing to me, my heart I so love your beautiful voice."

So while Thorin let his breathing return to normal Philicia sang him a soft love song from her world as sleep, claimed them both just as they had finally claimed each other as husband and wife.

Review's! Review's please for this chapter. Let me know how I am doing?

Also I want to say thank you to all the people who have favorited and followed and read this story.

A very big thank you to Lady Sophia of Arda (author of A King of Ash and Fire) for her advice and input. Thank you for helping me make this chapter possible.


	66. Chapter 66

Wow what a chapter that was. I hope the wait was worth it. Now that Thorin and Philicia are wed, what lies ahead for them? Let's find out.. together.

A very sincere apology to all my readers. My computer was hacked an I had a mess to clean up. But now I am continuing with this, so don't give up on me .

Sincerly Durinsdaughter 2469

Disclaimer I don't own any of The Hobbit characters, Those belong to the fabulious Tolkien.

Chapter 66

The Ereborian Queen

Thorin woke and felt a warmpth beneath him. Opening his eye's he raised up a bit as memories of the past night came upon him with full clarity. Squinting to the bright light that filled their bedchamber turning his head Thorin let his deep gaze settle over his wife's sleeping face. He then realized that they had fallen asleep his head lying on her shoulder with himself still buried deep inside .

"Oooh"Philicia moaned as she felt Thorins weight atop her.

" Good morning ,my heart, How did you sleep"? Thorin asked as he softly kissed her passion swollen lip's.

" Was it real, or just a beautiful dream?" She asked stretching her arm's above her to grasp the headboard.

" It is no dream my love." Thorin kissed her again pressing his tongue between her lip's to tease and taste her's.

Philicia squirmed beneath the weight of Thorin'd body as a soreness made itself known . A pained look crossed her face as she winced.

" Are you alright amralime"? Thorin asked while stroking her hair from out of her face.

" Just really sore, there." She looked down and Thorin's eye's followed her's. Remembering their first joining last night, shot tenderals of fire through his loins. He however for her sake and the pain she was trying so hard to conceal, he took a deep breath and turned his mind toward a hot shower.

Thorin rolled to his side and letting the blanket fall away he held out his hand.

"Come Philicia, let us see if the shower does indeed work the same as the one's that you know." Thorin's eye's slowly took in her smal form as she sat up and stood before him. He swiftly tossed the sheet's aside and there where they had lain in the night was a dry streak of blood. Thorin knelt before Philicia and very slowly traced the streaks of dried blood upon her thighs.

" Last night, my heart did I cause you much pain"? Thorin asked his word's betraying his will to tame the stirring desire he now felt as he beheld her naked body before him.

"I'm not going to deny it, yes it hurt I knew it was going too."

Thorin turned his face away as regret washed over him. Philicia reached out her hand and cupping his chin brought his face back to her's. His deep blue eye's bore into her's as she let her thumb gently caress his chin. Thorin let his forehead rest against her's.

" I am sorry, I am so very sorry I did not intend to bring pain onto you". He pulled her against his chest leaned her head back and proceeded to devour her lip's. Thorin broke away and led her into their sparkling new bathchamber's.

The Royal Bathchamber was a sight to behold. The whole bathroom had been remodeled to her specifications. Not one single detail had been left out. To the immediate right were double sinks complete with brass faucet's on both sides. Well placed cabinet's ran along the bottom with drawer's towering up to till they connected with the massive mirror that covered the wall over the vanities. They let their eye's now travel onward past the stone arch that seperated the sinks from the large tub that had been built to level into the floor. It was made of white marble with two steps at the front for entering. A thin layer of steam was hanging over the water as the scent of the crystal clear mimeral rich water beconed to them both. Thorin then spotted the large glass doors to the left of the tub and he let out a groan. The shower stall also made of white marble had glass sliding doors across the front with the symbol of Erebor etched into it. The trim was made of gold and placed in front of it was a large carpet to prevent one from slipping on the floor when exiting the shower. The last thing was a door behind the shower stall that contained the toilet. Philicia had insisted that it be enclosed to allow it's user privacy when needed. Last of all there were more cabinets placed along the wall between the sinks and tub that were already filled with clean sheet's and linen's for the bed. Thorin wrapped his arm's around Philicia and nuzzeled her neck before he finally spoke.

" Does this meet your approval, my Queen"? Thorin asked as he led her to the shower.

It's more than I could ever have imagined." She answered throwing her arm's around his neck gently pulling him down to her waiting lip's.

Most of it he had seen already when he did the final walk through with Gloin as the approval of their home was waited for prior to the wedding. Only then everything had been bare, as to now there were lotion's perfumes and Thorin's favorite bar of Sandalwood soap neatly placed in the little nooks in the tub and shower. There were also hair cleaner's, various sented soap's, oil's for the hair and towel's and linen's a plenty placed in the cabinet's.

Thorin slid the glass door's open and reaching for the single nob he turned it and hot water came falling from the head above . The spicket had been set into the stone directly in the center to allow the water to fall above their head's.

" Come, for I am going to enjoy this and my new Queen also." Thorin let Philicia ahead of him and she immediatly let the water splash over her face, Philicia was clearing her hair out of her eye's when she felt Thorin's arms come around her.

"This is amazing"! She said as he tilted her head up to claim her lip's in a searing kiss. Thorin's tongue brushed against her teeth as she opend her mouth following her lead he deepend the kiss. Thorin turned her around and she then felt his long hard length pressing into her stomach.

"Oh my heart I want you so. May I have you again?" Thorin gasped his voice husky with passion.

"Yes, cause I want you also." Philicia then felt Thorin turn her till she was against the wall, as he devoured her with kisses ,lick's amd small nibbles over her neck and collarbone. he leaned down and took her firm breast in hand as his other hand proceeded to work it's way down to brush the fine downy curl's at the juncture of her thigh's. He took her nipple in his mouth at the same time as his wide finger slipped in her tight passiage. Philicia let out a soft moan as Thorin began a slow in and out motion before slipping alother finger inside of her.

"Do you want this?" He asked as he stood to kiss her lip's again.

"I want you, now!" She gasped aas his hand proceeded to quicken it's pace.

Thorin picked her up and wrapped her leg's around his waist. He let out a deep throaty groan his length sliding into her tight passiage. Their lip's sought and found eachother as he started to move. Unlike the coupeling from last night this was fast and hard as Thorin pounded into her body. All to soon he felt the tremors in his lower back and knew that sweet release was upon him more quickly than expected.

"Oh Thorin, I am going to explode." Philicia gasped as the first contractions of her orgasm shook her.

"Let go, let go my heart". Thorin said as a gutteral groam echoed off the white stone.

Philicia's core violently contracted as she let out a cry and then a loud gasp followed by a deep moan was torn from the king's mouth as he spilled inside of her. Thorin slowed as the hot creamy substance was milked from his body.

"Oh my love ,never did I imagine sharing that with someone." Thorin said between pant's.'

" That was amazing, I love you so much. do you have any idea how much"? She breathed as her leg's returned to the floor.

"Menu tessu,Philicia, you are everything to me also. I would give up this entire kingdom for you." Thorin confessed,

"I know you would ,but I won't let you. You have fought too long and too hard for it."

Philicia said as she proceeded to lather his body with soap. When he was rinced and his hair washed Thorin switched places with Philicia and washed her till she was clean and her skin was soft as satin. They stepped from the shower invigorated and ready for more. Thorin dried himself off then dried her, and lifting her in his arm's carried her to their bed. He laid her in the middle and as his body covered her's she encircled her arm's around his waist.

This time they made love slowly drawing out every gasp, every long repressed sigh, every deep throated moan till both were a quivering mess on the sheet's.

"Always". She wispered as his rock hard length plunged into her. Thorin took his time and before sleep claimed them again he brought them both to a mind shattering release.

They woke again sometime later to the chamber maids bearing breakfast. Thorin quickly donned his breeches and tunic before answering the door.

"Thought you both might be in need of some food for your kitchen? my king." The shy dwarrowdam said handing Thorina bundle from the serving tray beside her.

"Indeed we are , Thank you." Thorin answered with a regal dip to his head. After the girl continued on her way Thorin closed the door and laying the bundle on the island in the kitchen he immediatly began inspecting it's content's.

"Darn I wish they had grocery stores here and not just market days. It would make this so much easier." Philicia sighed eying the basket of egg's and sausage Thorin had laid out on the large island in their new kitchen.

"I want to show you our new home , my heart but first I am famished. What is my queen going to prepare for our first breakfast as husband and wife?" Thorin asked as reached into the cabinet and grabbed a cup for tea.

" I think I wil make us Spanish Omlette's but I need Bell Peppper's and Onion." Thorin went to the larger kitchen that was for the Royal Family's private use. Upon his return he brought back two bell pepper's and a large onion. Philicia had already locate the skillet's above the island hanging from a rack and had the sausage frying over the stove.

"Can you whip these for me please?" She asked handing Thorin a wisk and bowl.

In no time the meal was ready and while they ate their talk was on how to get everything in place for the school that would be ready for student's in a month no less.

The discussion then turned to the quest and the time in Rivendell and the three day's that they had spent in Philicia's world. Thorin still had so many question's and Philicia tried her best to answer them. A/N

Left you all with a cliffhanger here, the next half of this chapter will be up shortly. Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469


	67. Chapter 67

Here is the next half of chapter 66, Enjoy and pleasere review.

Chapter 66 cont. T The Ereborian Queen " " Philicia givashel", Thorin began, " Tell me more of your world"? He asked slipping his arms around her waist as she started to carry the dirty dishes to the sink.

"What else do you want to know "? Philicia softly said as she turned in Thorin's arms reaching behind his neck and grasping his long Raven lock's. Philicia pulled his lip's to hers and the dishes were long forgotten as the heat between them rose. Thorin scooped her up and carried her up the step's depositing her on the bed their laughter became soft sighs that quickly spread to gasps of pleasure as their passionate cries echoed off the walls of stone.

It was nearly mid day by the time they both were spent Thorin rolling to his side their breath's coming in heavy pant's as they snuggled into eachother. Philicia finally began to tell Thorin more of her world focusing on the different countries and cultural belief's .She also told him of the royal family's around the world and how the Princess of Wales was also killed in a car accident in 1997.

" It was so sad , I don't remember it cause I was just a baby, but my mom told me about it and I learned about her in school. She was loved by the whole world and the world mourned her death". Philicia explained to Thorin while they both soaked in the large sunk in tub.

" She sounds as of she would have been a woman of admirable character". Thorin said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. He squeezed some bodycwash on the poof spounge and began washing her back in a slow circular motion.

" Well she raised two amazing son's." Philicia added turning to face himher small hand's cupping his face as she brought Thorin's lips to hers again. Philicia winced as she moved.

"Hearing her slight wimper Thorin brushed her cheek tenderly. " Are you in pain my heart"? He asked her concern in his eye's.

" Just a little sore, I am just not used to this and you are ...well big." She felt embarresed and pretended to be interested in the warm mineral water instead.

" Philicia, look at me?"? Thorin pleaded as he cupped her chin. "Never feel ashamed to tell me anything. If I am causing you pain tell me so. Dwarve's, my love are made that way and tho you are not a dwarrowdam we fit together. I am just doing to slow down a bit till your body becomes more accustomed to receiving me wholly".

Philicia's eyes took in the honesty in his face and she agreeded to always tell him if he was not being gentle enough. After their akward talk she had Thorin sit in front of her and she proceeded to wash his hair.

" Lean your head back my king"? She said pouring shampoo in her palm while waiting for Thorin to scoot forward a he had tilted his head a soft sigh escaped his lop's as her hand's slowly massaged the hair soap into his silky strand's.

"Oh, that feels so good my heart." A deep moan sounded from Thorin's throat as Philicia let her fingertip's work their magic on his scalp.

Afterwords she poured a pitcher over his head rincing the shampoo away. They exited the bath and dried off quickly . Thorin rubbed Sandalwood oil into his hair as Philicia then redid his temple and marriage braid's. He then turned her in his lap as they both sat in front of the blazing fire warming themselves. Thorin then brushed out her fiery lock's and then plaited the marriage braid down the back of her head.

They both spent the rest of the day talking about her world and what would lie ahead for them as king and queen of the most magnificent kingdom in all of Middle Earth.

"Do you think I will be a good queen, Thorin"? Philicia asked turning on her side to face him.

" Oh my heart you are going to be the best queen this kingdom has ever known. Already look what you have done, you have saved the lives of the Royal Family and faced the High Council with boldness and courage. Philicia, you have done so much for my, our people and they have come to love you as they love me".

Thorin stroked her cheek tenderly as he brushed her mouth with his.

Day's passed and alas their seclusion came to an end. The morning of their emergence came all too soon as the warmth of the late June sun came streaming through the shining glass window's that stretched along the whole side of their chamber's.

"Are you ready. my athuene"? Thorin asked as Philicia helped him don his dark blue tunic and outer coat.

" I am, my king". She replied taking Thorin's offered arm. He pulled the heavy Oaken door open and both walked out and into a brand new day.


	68. Chapter 68

Between Two World's Update

My sincerest apologies to all my readers, followers and favoriaters. Sorry it has been so very ming since I updated this story, I have been on hiateas with another story. it is called Never in a Lifetime and can be found on Ao3 under my writers name along with this one. Please be paitent with me I an working on the next chapter andwil have it out asap.

For questions or commment's please drop me a message.

Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469btw


	69. Chapter 69

Well it has been a year since I added a chapter. I want to say a very huge thank you to all of my readers, folllowers and the ones who have favoriated this story. without yu it would not be possible.  
Also a very enormous thank you to Richard Armitage.  
this ones for you Rich, Happy Birthday.

Chapter 69 A whole new world

A warm breeze greeted the King and his bride as they turned and prepared to step beyond the threshold. The old royal chambers had been converted to a real home per Queen Philicia's Request. Even at that moment the master craftsman were in the proscess of creating tables and chairs to set out on the balcony that ran the whole length of the newly renovated chambers.

" Are you ready,my heart." Thorin said taking Philicia's hand in his.  
"I am, my king and husband." Philicia winced at the soreness from their vigorous lovemaking as she placed her hand in his.

Thorin reached for the door and with a slight tug the double doors were opened. The first ones to greet them were Dwalin and Balin.

"Ah , about time nadad, we thought for sure you would stay hidden away forever ." He said with a bow.  
"And to you my Queen." Dwalin said bowing to Philicia also.

"I have missed you all also." She said planting a kiss on Dwalins cheek and giving Balin a hug.

"Thorin, Fili has been handeling things quite well in your absence. The lad has evryone eating out of his hand. He will make a fine king after you Thorin."

After a brief update on what has been goin on Thorin called a meeting while Philicia went about greeting the people.

" Oh my queen it is so nice to see you. I must say that gown you wore for the wedding was a sight to behild. We all are so very happy Thorin has found his one." The friendly dwarrowdam exclaimed.  
"Oh yes indeed, And rumor is tht you saved his life after the great battle, and the life of the young Prince Kili also." Another woman said with two children clinging to her skirt's.

'I traveled with the 13 to reclaim the mountain, and along the way we fell in love." Philiia said no more as she accepted hug's and moved on slowly stopping to greet the people along the way. After a few hour's and a herty breakfast with Dis the two ladies went about the kingdom when suddeny Phiicia was turned around and pulled into a warm embrace as Thorins lip's decended on her's.

"I missed you, my love." How has your morning been? Thorin asked her .

"Busy, everyone has been so warm and receiving to me. I have been hand gift's all morning long. How was your meeting?" She asked as they looked down over The Gallery of The King's where their wedding had taken place just a week ago.

"I think it went well, Fili has indeed done a excellent job in my stead. I even presented your ideas to the council. They wish to see some scematics of the proposed plans." Thorin informed her.

" Well then I will have Ori get right on it." She said.

So as the day progresed Thorin and Philicia slowly walked the levels of Erebor as the dwarve's congradulated them and drobbed hint's of a heir in the near future. Philicia blushed at the thought knowing well that her and Thorin had deceided to take a year or two for themselves before trying for a baby. That and Oin had suggested tht Philicia give her body a chance to mature a bit more. Dwarven babies were large and she was so small compared to dwarrowdam's.  
As afternoon slowly faded into evening The new king and queen took their evening meal amoung the people in the great hall. Bombur had outdone himself again for the food was a delight to all. Afterwords they invited Fili and Kili along with Dis and the rest of the company to their new home. Some of them had not gotten the chance to see the old chambers transformed into a real home .  
"And this is the uppper floor complete with 3 bedrooms and a bathroom." Philicia said as she gave them the grand tour.

'Aye a splendid home it is indeed." Balin added patting Thorin on the back. The rest of the evening was spent tlking about all the adventures they had on the journy to reclaim the mountain.  
Dis a few times has let out a gasp as the stories were told.

"I truly thought he was a gonner, amad." Fili said. "Then Tauriel burst through the door Athelas in hand, she did save Kili's life." Dis was near tears as Philicia stifeled a yawn due to lack of sleep the night before.  
She told thorin that she was going to bed and kissing him on the cheek proceeded up the stair's after hugs from everyone.

Thorin saw the company out and after a brief talk with Dis gave his sister a waem embrace promising to see her tomorrow.

"Well my heart, today went rather smoothe." Thorin said as he tossed his tunic into the laundry basket." They seem to be quite taken with you. The word is spreading quickly about how you saved mine and Kili's life after the battle." He said pulling his wife into his arm's.  
"I know a really nice lady stopped me today and spoke to me about it." Philicia said turning to seal her mouth with Thorin's.

No more word's were needed for the rest of the night as the king and queen were very busy expressing a love that burned brighter than the stars . 


End file.
